When I'm a Rock 'n Roll Star
by RandomFan22
Summary: It didn't start out that way, but this is a contiuation of my 'Crazy' stories. It's approximately three years later and, oh, how things have changed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Happy Birthday, Sweetheart." Shirley said into the phone wishing with all her heart that her son was in front of her rather than 3000 miles away.

"Thanks Mom. Wish I was home for one of your great cakes." Keith laughed remembering all the great birthdays he'd had at home.

It was April 12, 1975. Here he was turning 21 and he was on the road. The family group had broken up the summer before. Just as Laurie was deciding that college life was too busy for her to keep touring, Keith was deciding that college life wasn't for him and he was planning to devote all of his time to touring. He had put out a solo album while the family was still performing and had toured by himself and with the family.

That murderous schedule had almost put him in the hospital several times for exhaustion, but he'd made it through before collapsing into his bed at home to sleep for more than 24 hours straight after each grueling tour. He'd pretended to stay in college for one more semester, but even with a very limited class load, he wasn't able to attend many classes and had eventually dropped out with his mother's grudging acceptance.

Since that tense conversation, she'd slowly but surely accepted the fact that Keith would not be a doctor, lawyer or accountant. He was going to be a performer. That's all he'd ever wanted to be, after all. She'd just really hoped he'd have an education to fall back on in case it didn't work out. What a laugh that had ended up being. Keith was even more popular as a solo act than he'd been as the leader of the family group.

Since the family had stopped performing, Keith had played large venues, including Madison Square Garden! Shirley had flown 3000 miles just to see that one and had been blown away by her son's show and the response he'd received from the adoring crowd. Her last arguments had been spiked by the realization that her son would likely wither and die if he couldn't get up in front of an audience on a regular basis. It was in his blood.

At the same time the group was breaking up, Keith was clamoring to spread his wings even further. He'd moved out of the Partridge abode and into a rented house with Gordy and Skizzy overlooking the ocean. While Gordy and Skizzy continued to attend college, Keith would flit in an out of their lives depending on whether or not he was on tour. The three of them lead the ideal bachelor lives. They partied when they could and dated as much as possible.

Gordy had recently started seeing one girl exclusively, but Skizzy and Keith continued to play the field and refused to get serious with any one girl until they were at least thirty; or so they claimed.

But for now, Keith was in Florida playing a series of shows throughout the state. Shirley knew this was near the end of the most recent series of shows that Reuben had scheduled him for and that he'd be coming home in about a week.

"I'll make you a deal; if you come to dinner when you come home from the tour, I'll have a big old birthday cake waiting for you and we'll celebrate a little late. How does that sound?" Shirley wanted him to stop home for a long visit once he was home and this would be a great excuse to get him to come over.

"Sounds great mom! I'll be home next Saturday. Hey, sorry I have to cut this short, but we're heading over to the venue. Say 'hi' to everyone for me, alright?" Keith said while Shirley could hear someone calling his name and telling him to hurry.

"You better go. I'll say 'hi' to everyone." Shirley said quickly as she knew her son was in a hurry. "I love you." This last was said to the dial tone.

"Was that Keith?" Danny asked as he'd walked in on the end of her conversation.

"Yes, it was." Shirley said a little sadly as she settled the receiver in its cradle.

"How is he?" Danny plopped down on the couch never taking his eyes from his mother.

"Fine, I guess." Shirley realized she'd never really gotten the chance to ask him. His calls were always quick, but this one had been more brief than most. It could have been measured in seconds rather than minutes.

"So, I heard you mention a birthday cake. Chocolate, I hope." Danny grinned and patted his stomach. Since they'd stopped touring, he'd put on a few additional pounds. Shirley had thought at first that without the group he might join a sports team. He'd been so successful at baseball when he'd joined little league for a while, but since starting high school, sports didn't seem to interest him at all. Girls on the other hand; if she'd thought Keith had had a one track mind, Danny's focus was laser-like. Fortunately for Shirley, Danny wasn't quite as successful with the ladies as her eldest had been – not that he didn't try. The only thing more interesting to Danny was money and investments. Keith's second passion had been music, but both brothers shared a love for females that was unprecedented. It was all part and parcel of the male Partridge pedigree, she guessed. She could see shades of it in Chris, but he was a bit more shy than his older brothers, thank God.

"No, this is Keith's birthday cake. He prefers a white cake. You know that." Shirley walked over and took the chair next to Danny.

"Yeah, but I was just thinking that he'll probably be delayed and won't show up when you expect him….and, seeing he won't be here you could make my favorite instead." Danny looked at her hopefully.

"You are hopeless, aren't you?" Shirley wrinkled her nose at Danny's pleading look.

"I believe that would make me hopeFUL." Danny said archly. "Are you going to ask Laurie to come home next weekend then?"

"Yes, I'll call her a little later. She's probably at the library right now." Shirley glanced at the clock and noticed it was only a little after 5:00. Laurie never got back to her apartment until later.

"She still using that old excuse?" Danny joked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shirley frowned at Danny.

"Nothing." He said innocently. He supposed he should let his mom go on blissfully thinking that Laurie was so busy studying that she didn't have a social life. As the nosy brother that he was, he knew differently. He'd overhear Keith and Laurie catching up with each other when they were both home and he knew that Laurie very actively dated. Not as actively as Keith, if you could call one night stands dating, but she definitely did not lack for male companionship.

xoxo

It was early afternoon and Reuben let himself into Keith's suite of rooms. He knew Keith had been up late jamming with his band mates after their last show, so he'd likely first hit the mattress while the sun was coming up. Reuben hated to wake him, but he had news for him and they also needed to get on the road if they were going to make the next venue. Only a few more days and then his tired and busy star could get another break; albeit a relatively short one.

The month of May was to be spent hitting a bunch of campus hot spots. Keith was jazzed because one of the colleges was Laurie's campus. He was looking forward to spending a day or so with her while he was there.

Reuben walked through the door and into the bedroom of the suite. He didn't bother knocking. He knew that Keith slept so soundly that knocking wouldn't have mattered. He was grateful to see that Keith was alone. He'd blundered a time or two into Keith's room to find him entertaining one of his prettier fans. Thankfully every time they'd just been sleeping. Reuben hated to think of the alternative.

Things sure were different than when he'd managed the family. That tour had been G rated while this one was most definitely R if not something a little more risqué.

He pulled the curtains open and let the sun splash into the room. He heard a quick groan that was muffled by a pillow that had been pulled over Keith's head.

"Up and at 'em." Reuben said loudly. He thought he might have heard 'go away', but couldn't tell for sure as the sound didn't quite carry through the pillow. "I've got an answer for you on that matter you wanted me to take care of. Plus we have to get driving soon if we're going to make it to Miami in time to do the sound check."

Reuben heard another muffled phrase that might have been 'screw you'.

"Keith, time is money." Reuben knew that would have worked better on Danny, but he couldn't come up with anything else at the moment.

The pillow was tossed aside and Keith finally sat up, though his eyes were still closed. Reuben watched the sheet slide down Keith's bare chest and he started walking toward the door. He knew since traveling by himself that Keith had taken to sleeping in the buff, less to pack had been the reason given, and he had no desire to have Keith get up before he remembered he wasn't alone.

"I'll meet you in the other room. But hurry up." Reuben said as he closed the door behind him.

Reuben didn't have to wait too long. Though Keith was tired, he did take his job seriously and he knew they needed to get a move on. He hated rushing through a sound check just because he was lying around. He could sleep on the bus.

He threw on some clothes, made a quick trip to the bathroom and headed out to talk to Reuben. He'd shower before the show because he planned to just go back to sleep once he was on the bus. Why shower now?

"What'd you find out?" Keith asked as soon as he walked through the door.

"Well, the bank says all you have to do is sign this paperwork and they'll take care of the rest." Reuben pulled out a sheaf of papers and set them on the coffee table. "The first ones give you access to your trust fund and, well, you know what the other ones will do."

Keith shared a grin with Reuben and sat down to start signing. "You've read them over for me, right?"

Reuben nodded and watched Keith sign them without question. The trust between the two of them was implicit. If Reuben was alright with what the paperwork said, than Keith was alright with it. He'd trust Reuben with his life. And he did.

Keith had been staggered by the sum of money that had been waiting for him in his trust fund. Everything since they'd started performing had gone into it without him knowing the sums that were added or what the sum had been built up to. His mother had made sure that he'd received not only his portion from all the performances, but also his portion as the songwriter. He received both royalties while his brothers and sisters got only the performance portion. What he found out was that he was a very rich man.

And, as of a few days ago, he was officially of legal age to receive his trust fund. It was his to manage. Well, he'd actually entrusted its management to Reuben and whatever financial advisors he'd decided to use. Keith knew, probably better than anyone, that he was terrible at managing money. He figured he'd just continue to live his life and let some experts invest and manage it for him. He could easily live on the interest alone so long as he didn't live extravagantly. And a guy with two roommates did not live extravagantly; even if he did pay most of the bills.

Keith finished his last signature with a flourish. "They won't say anything until I can tell her myself, right?"

"They told me they wouldn't." Reuben assured him with a grin. The kid was really something special and his latest scheme was really something that Reuben admired. The kid was all heart. Well, he guessed he shouldn't call him a kid anymore. He was officially a man. Not that he hadn't been working like one for the last 5 years, but now the law said he was a man not just his responsibilities.

"Great! Alright, let's get on the road so I can get some more sleep. I'm bushed." Keith headed back to grab his duffle bag. He knew Reuben would handle the rest.

"Your coach awaits." Reuben swept his arm toward the door. "Oh, wait, let me call down first. There's quite a crowd out front. You'll need some security to get you through."

"Really? When did they find out where I was staying?" Keith sighed in resignation. He was still traveling by bus, but now the bus was a coach bus with sleeping quarters; though from the outside it was very nondescript. No family name printed on the side or psychedelic paint to give away who he was while he was traveling. He tried to fly under the radar as much as possible. It was a whole lot safer that way.

He either flew by private jet or drove in his comfy charter bus from show to show. His schedule was much heavier than with the family, but he certainly traveled in much greater style. Danny had been extremely jealous when he'd found out.

"How many years in that old decrepit bus and you go off on your own and get charter planes and a coach bus? I want to reread our contract." Danny had busted Reuben's chops about it as soon as he'd known. Reuben had just smiled at him and told him to 'stick it where the sun don't shine'. Danny had only been 14, but Reuben had known him for so long that talking to him like another adult had become second nature. Danny had been an adult for way too long already, though when it came to complaining he could quickly revert to his actual age.

xoxo

It was Thursday morning and Shirley was humming as she made breakfast for Danny, Chris and Tracy.

"Why so happy, mom?" Tracy asked as she walked into the room and took a seat at the table.

"Your brother and sister are both coming home this weekend." Shirley had withheld the information from them so that they could concentrate at school. But, she was unable to withhold it from them any longer. She was too excited herself.

"Really? Keith is coming home?" Chris who'd followed his sister into the room was practically dancing at the happy news.

"Yes, Laurie's coming home too, right mom?" Tracy reminded her brother who only seemed to be excited about Keith. Tracy was happy that Keith was coming home, but she was equally as happy to be seeing Laurie. She missed her roommate now that she was gone more than she was home.

"Yes, Laurie's coming home tonight and Keith will be here on Saturday." Shirley added a quick, 'I think so' in her head. She knew Laurie was coming home today already to help her get ready for Keith's impromptu birthday party as she had only one morning class and then had off Friday. Keith, on the other hand, was a question mark as to when he would arrive. Any kind of travel delay could mess things up completely. But, Shirley had been in contact with Reuben and so far things were on schedule. Keith would be flying in on Saturday and Reuben would bring him straight from the airport.

Her plan was to have his birthday dinner one week late. She was making all of his favorites. She knew he always lost weight when he toured. Oh, he ate well, it was just that he worked off more calories on stage than he could possibly ingest. She'd seen his very energetic show and knew that she would always worry about him; no matter how old he got.

"Where's Danny?" Shirley asked Chris. Though the boys no longer shared a room, she knew he'd know where he was.

"He had trouble getting up, but he should be down soon." Chris told her.

Shirley could only roll her eyes. It was as if as soon as Keith moved out, Danny had taken all of his bad habits and made them his own. He'd never been hard to get moving in the morning, not like Keith had been – that is until Keith had moved out. Then, all of a sudden, Danny had begun to sleep late and was almost impossible to wake up. She'd put it down to his missing his brother and subconsciously mimicking him as a way to hide it.

"No need to tattle on me. I'm here." Danny said as he flopped into a chair at the table. "I'm starving."

Well, there was still one difference between her two oldest sons; Danny ate far more than Keith ever had. She'd need to start watching it, but Danny was growing taller every day and, though slightly overweight, he was definitely not fat. Whereas her two oldest were very slim and slender, Danny was much bigger boned and was just meant to carry a little more weight and muscle than his older siblings. He took after her father while Keith and Laurie took after Dan's side of the family.

Shirley sighed as her three remaining kids at home noisily left by the back door. She sat down to finish her cup of coffee, but didn't dawdle. She had to go to the grocery store before Laurie got home. She also wanted to get a start on giving the house a good cleaning. After all, she hoped that not only Laurie would spend the whole weekend, but that Keith would spend a few nights as well. That meant changing the sheets on his old bed and making sure that the spare bed in Tracy's room was ready for Laurie. She couldn't wait to have a full house again.

xoxo

"Hey, mom, I'm home." Laurie said as she juggled her small suitcase, her keys, a box of bakery she'd picked up knowing how much Danny loved the muffins from the bakery by her apartment and the mail that she'd grabbed from the mailbox on the side of the house on her way by.

"Oh, honey, you look fabulous." Shirley said as she came around the corner from the kitchen. She walked quickly to her daughter, grabbed the box of muffins that were in the greatest danger of being dropped and engulfed her in a one armed hug.

"Are you kidding? I've put on the sophomore 20. And I thought the freshman 10 was bad." Laurie scoffed in disgust.

"Honey, there is no way you've put on 20 pounds." Shirley looked at her daughter's slim figure and thought that if she had, it had gone to all the right places. She looked fabulous.

"My scale says otherwise, but thank you for saying I look great." Laurie grinned. "You are positively glowing yourself. Pretty excited that Keith's coming home, hmmm?"

"Not just Keith, you too." Shirley reminded her. "Just drop that anywhere. Let's have a cup of coffee and catch up."

"Sounds great!" Laurie dropped her bag next to the steps and followed her mom into the kitchen. "Oh, I almost forgot, I picked up the mail."

Shirley grabbed the small stack of envelopes from her daughter and tossed them onto the table while she continued on to set down the bakery box and grab the cups and coffee pot.

They spent the next couple of hours catching up. They laughed about the antics of Laurie's roommates. Laurie had moved to an off campus apartment against her mother's wishes originally, but Laurie had told her that the dorms were not conducive to studying and Shirley had given in.

Laurie's roommates were all very serious about school, but not too serious. They had agreed to have one night a weekend for parties if they wanted to have one. The other nights were considered to be quiet nights, though visitors were welcome; just no parties. It was working very well for them. They had all kept their grades up while experiencing the fun side of college life at the same time.

She remembered Keith teasing her about flunking out of school now that she had her freedom, but she'd proven him wrong. She was way too level headed to submarine her own future while still having the time of her life. She thought she'd found a pretty happy medium and she'd have no problems telling him that when he got home.

She'd sure missed him. Their frequent chats were now quick phone calls between shows or in the middle of the night. When Laurie was in classes, Keith was free; when Keith was on stage, Laurie was free. The only time they seemed to connect was if Keith called at about 3:00 in the morning. It worked alright for Keith's schedule, but Laurie would be almost catatonic in some of her classes the next day. They'd quickly agreed to keep their calls to once a week or so.

"How'd he sound?" Laurie asked as their conversation turned toward Keith.

"Wonderful. Tired. Homesick." Shirley smiled a little sadly. She really wished she could go with him sometimes. She missed the road just a little every now and then.

"Well, we'll give him a big dose of home and he'll be good to go for another couple of months." Laurie joked to pull her mother out of her melancholy mood.

"Why don't you go upstairs and settle your stuff in your old room before Tracy gets home. Once she gets here, you won't have any time." Shirley reminded Laurie that Tracy was always happy to see her older sister and would try to completely monopolize her time when she visited during the school year.

"Sounds good. You're planning on having Keith spend the night?" Laurie assumed as when Keith wasn't coming home, Shirley would always put Laurie in his old room rather than back with Tracy.

"If he'll agree." Shirley said as she picked up the mail that she'd previously tossed aside. She couldn't stop the 'oh no' that slipped out when she noticed the name on the top envelope.

"What is it?" Laurie stopped her progress toward the door at her mother's worried exclamation.

"Oh, it's nothing." Shirley quickly tried to cover.

"Mom, that was not 'nothing'." Laurie pointed out. "Come on spill it; you'll feel much better. At least that's the logic you used to use on us."

"Well, it's just that since we've stopped touring, I've been having a few financial problems. I've been avoiding going back to work with you and Keith out of the house; Chris and Tracy are too young to be alone for so long and Danny just isn't much of a housekeeper." Shirley babbled a little nervously. She'd never intended for her kids to find out that she'd taken out a second mortgage on the house to pay for Laurie's private university tuition, books, apartment, car and other expenses so that Laurie wouldn't have to start using her trust fund just yet, not to mention Keith's short stint in college and all the resulting expenses, replace the station wagon that had chosen to die on her recently and replace several other household appliances that had all died on her all at once; she was sure it had been a conspiracy.

She found herself spilling the whole tale to Laurie who had always been a good listener. She related how it wasn't cheap running a household of 6 and touring was an even bigger expense. When all was said and done, she'd had a much smaller trust fund of her own, while her kids were likely set for life.

"Oh, Mom, why didn't you let me use my trust fund? There's plenty in there, isn't there? Besides, that's why we started the band – to pay for college. Stanford is very expensive; I know that my scholarships don't cover even half of it." Laurie reminded her. She thought back at the monthly checks she'd been mailed by the bank for all of her expenses and could only guess that her mother had been the source of that funding as well.

"I know, but I thought it would be better if you started your career or married life with a little nest egg put away." Shirley told her the reasons she'd given herself for trying to pay for everything without touching her children's futures.

"Well, I'll be just fine. You use that money to make yourself solvent again and I won't take 'no' for an answer." Laurie said sternly.

While Laurie had been almost chastising her mother, Shirley had opened the envelope and couldn't hold back the gasp of surprise.

"What is it?" Laurie watched her mother's face pale and then watched her eyes fill with tears. "Mom!"

"Oh, he didn't. That sweet, foolish…." Shirley couldn't finish her sentence as the tears began to fall.

Laurie grabbed the letter from her mother's trembling hands. "That sneak. He did this without your even knowing about it."

Laurie read the words again – 'We are happy to inform you that both of your mortgages have been paid in full. The title to your house is enclosed without encumbrances. Thank you for doing business with San Pueblo Community Bank.' She made the same logical conclusion as her mother had. The only person who would have done this, who could have done this, was Keith.

xoxo

Keith had been hustled off the stage and, wrapped in a blanket, he'd been stuck in the back of a laundry truck to be driven to the hotel. He'd sneak in through the delivery entrance, go up to his suite, take a quick shower and then catch the red-eye back to the west coast.

He grinned as he ran past Reuben. It had been a great show if the continued screaming was any indication.

He showered, changed into jeans and a T-shirt, grabbed his duffle which included a hat and glasses and headed toward the elevator. He knew Reuben would be waiting for him in the lobby with the limo ready to go.

"That was quick." Reuben said as he watched the young man with a hat on his head exit from the elevator. He'd kept his head down in hopes he wouldn't be recognized, but Reuben knew exactly what he was looking for.

"It's easy to hurry when mom's home cooking is waiting at the end of this flight." Keith grinned. If anyone had seen that grin, no disguise in the world would have been good enough. It was the kid's trademark. A smile that lit up his face and brought smiles to everyone around him.

"I thought you didn't plan to go home until Saturday. It's only Thursday night." Reuben felt his answering smile slide off his face in confusion.

"I plan to sleep the day away tomorrow so that I can actually stay awake once I get to Mom's. Besides, I have a hot date with a 'good friend' later tonight. She's meeting me at the airport." Keith's grin got a little bigger.

"Forget I asked." Reuben laughed and they headed out to the waiting limo.

Keith signed a few autographs of the lucky fans who had picked the right hotel to stake out, waved to them one last time and then they sped off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dina could only smile when she watched Keith step through the door at the end of the jet way at the San Francisco airport long after most of the other passengers had already disembarked. He was flanked by two stewardesses and was apparently entertaining them with a funny story if the smiles on their faces were any indication.

"Keith!" She yelled just to get his attention. She knew that if she didn't, the two women would monopolize him for as long as possible. And, nice as Keith was, he'd have let them talk with him for hours. He loved the chance to meet people one-on-one or in small groups rather than in the crowds that his personal appearances usually garnered.

"Hey, Dina!" Keith's eyes had found her quickly after she'd yelled his name. He waved and turned back to the two obviously disappointed females. "Sorry, that's my ride. Maybe we'll get a chance to meet on another flight some time. I had fun."

"So did we." The redhead answered as she watched him walk toward the beautiful, petite blond that was the one now wearing the smile.

"Welcome home." Dina said as she threw her arms around his neck and pulled his head down for a kiss.

"I'd say I have to leave more often with that kind of a welcome, but I'm pretty sure I couldn't be gone more than I am right now." Keith said as he pulled back to look at the smiling face of his on again/off again girlfriend Dina Firmly. "You get prettier every time I come back."

"Ditto on the leaving more often if that's the truth." Dina laughed back. "Naw, on second thought, I'll stay just the way I am if you'll stick around for a while."

"We've got a week, than I'm off on another month long tour." Keith grimaced and turned back to watch Reuben finally walk through the same jet way door he'd just come through. "Reuben's a slave driver, but he is one of the best manager's in the business."

"Well, if your popularity is any indication, I'd say he's pretty good at his job. I haven't been able to pick up any kind of magazine without seeing this gorgeous smile warming my insides." Dina gave him another kiss just because she finally could. "But, I would like some time alone with you. Think you can spare me some?"

"How does all night and all day tomorrow sound?" Keith pulled her close to his side as Reuben finally walked up to them. "Ready to head down to baggage claim?"

"Am I ever! Have I ever told you how much I hate the red-eye?" Reuben groused as he straightened his slightly crooked tie.

"Several times, but it's one of the few commercial flights I can take. Besides, we both wanted to get home in time to finalize my surprise." Keith grinned in anticipation of the shock and then happiness on his mom's face. "Not to mention the other reason I wanted to get home as fast as possible." Keith said as he leaned over to kiss Dina's neck.

"Yeah, I know. I'll call first thing in the morning and pick up the paperwork. You can give it to her on Saturday when you go home." Reuben smiled too. He loved this family as if it was his own and Keith was doing a truly great thing. It wouldn't put any financial hardship on him. He was making upwards of $50,000 a show. But still, it was a selfless act.

"Can we give you a ride?" Keith asked Reuben as they pulled their suitcases off of the carousel. They'd waited for the rest of the passengers to get their luggage and leave before even attempting to approach the luggage return. Even with a hat and sunglasses on, Keith would be recognized and was by the few remaining passengers. Thankfully he only needed to sign about a dozen autographs before they could leave.

"You wouldn't mind?" Reuben asked Dina as Keith was occupied by the few fans that had been unlucky enough to have lost their luggage but then lucky enough to end up meeting Keith instead.

"Not at all. You're practically on the way to Keith's house." Dina smiled as she watched her boyfriend protectively. He was allowed to flirt with them so long as he didn't make a date with any of them.

"I'd appreciate that." Reuben knew a cab ride would have gotten him home as quickly, but this was a whole lot cheaper and less frightening than most cab rides. "Should I pull him away from his adoring fans?"

"Maybe you should or we won't get home until the sun comes up." Dina laughed.

It was still relatively early considering they'd left Miami at just before midnight. Reuben's and Keith's internal clocks were still on Eastern time and it was heading on 4 a.m. for them while it was only 1 a.m. in San Francisco.

Keith had no problem with the late hour, but Reuben sure did. He couldn't wait to see his bed and the inside of his eyelids.

Keith was just as anxious to see his bed, but sleep was the furthest thing from his mind.

xoxo

"Mom, what are you still doing up?" Laurie asked as she headed into the kitchen to grab a couple of aspirin. She'd gotten a headache while she'd stayed up late to do some homework. She knew she had spring break next week, but she had plans that didn't include catching up on her studies. Get it done early and then you could forget about it – that had been her motto throughout college so far and it had worked well.

"Well, I was just thinking that maybe I should make something extra special for Keith…..considering what he's done." Shirley could feel the moisture in her eyes that had been threatening all day. Every time she thought about how he had taken all of her worries away from her, she felt the tears threaten.

"You already have all of his favorites planned." Laurie reminded her. "Mom, he'll take it all back if he thinks it's upset you this much. You're almost crying again."

"They're tears of happiness." Shirley reminded her.

"Yes, I know." Laurie laughed and hugged her mother close. "He is pretty amazing even if he can be a thorn in my side sometimes."

"You two were always either thick as thieves or at each other's throats. There wasn't much of a middle road was there?" Shirley returned her daughter's smile.

"Sure there was. But only when we ganged up on Danny." Laurie grinned in memory.

"Don't remind me. It sure is a whole lot quieter around here now." Shirley frowned at that thought.

"Of which you completely hate – am I right?" Laurie had noticed her mom's melancholy.

"I just miss the two of you sometimes." Shirley admitted quietly.

"We're both just a phone call away." Laurie assured her. "Well, that and a long plane ride if it's Keith. But I could be home in a few hours. I think that makes me a better daughter than he is a son, right?"

"Oh you!" Shirley smiled as her daughter was able to pull her out of her funk.

"Come on, let's hit the hay. You said you wanted to spend the day shopping tomorrow. If we don't get some sleep, we'll both be too cranky to spend money." Laurie laughed.

xoxo

Keith and Dina had been slightly disappointed that the house had been lit up like a Christmas tree when they pulled up. A party was in full swing.

"Hey, Partridge!" Gordy said as soon as they walked in the door.

"Hi Gordy." Keith grinned at his roommate who was already three sheets to the wind. His arm was thrown around Angie who was smiling a little goofily herself. "Angie you look stunning as usual."

"Keith, you silver tongued devil you." Angie laughed and shared a smile with Dina. "Watch him like a hawk. Not only is he too gorgeous for words, but he can also charm the ladies out of their pants."

Dina knew that Angie and Gordy were madly in love, so she didn't feel any jealousy at Angie's words of warning. "Oh, believe me – I'm not taking my eyes off of him."

"Or your hands either, right?" Keith laughed at their teasing.

"Just wait until I have you alone." Dina promised.

Keith groaned and pulled her in for a long kiss.

"Hey you two, knock it off. You're in a room full of people." Gordy warned.

"Not by choice." Keith whispered to Dina as he pulled back slightly to look into her eyes that were promising him paradise.

"Keith!" Skizzy finally realized what the buzz was about. He stumbled his way across the room. "Man, I thought you wouldn't be home until tomorrow."

"It is tomorrow." Keith pointed out helpfully. He'd told them he was flying in on the redeye, but they must have figured the party would be over by the time he got home. It wasn't unusual for him or his flight to be delayed.

"Right. You got me there. Well, pull up a beer and join the fun." Skizzy suggested.

Keith was really pretty tired and he'd been looking forward to some alone time with Dina. However, that wasn't going to happen now that his appearance had been announced. He knew that their friends and those who he could tell were surprised that he was there would want a chance to talk to him. He knew that some of the people who were strangers to him had likely been told he lived here, but hadn't believed whoever had told them. He could read the surprise and shock on their faces. It happened quite often.

"You may as well give in. They won't let up until you stay for a little while." Dina knew how this worked. Keith would have preferred just going to bed. After all, he'd just gotten done with a grueling tour and deserved to sleep for 24 hours without interruption. However, with alcohol hazing their reasoning, Gordy and Skizzy would expect Keith to join the fun.

"Just don't let me get talked into singing anything, alright?" Keith pushed the tired look from his face and turned with a forced smile toward the room.

"I'll try, but you know you're a push over, right?" Dina sighed as she knew darn well his wish would go unfulfilled. Within an hour of joining the party she knew he'd have a guitar in his hands and he'd be leading them all in song. Keith's voice as pure and beautiful as always, while the other party goers would all be singing at the top of their drunken lungs.

It was a good thing Dina had a thing for the guy. He really was a whole lot of trouble to be dating.

xoxo

Dina tried to squelch the scream that had risen from her throat when she'd been grabbed as soon as she'd opened the bathroom door. She quickly realized that her captor was Keith and relaxed into his arms.

"Gotcha." Keith said as he nuzzled her neck, then licked and nibbled his way toward her lips.

They melted into a kiss that required Keith to push Dina against the wall or they both risked melting to the floor.

When Keith pulled back to catch his breath, Dina rubbed herself against him. "Mmmm, is that a gun you have there or are you happy to see me?"

"You know I don't like guns." Keith grinned and rotated his hips against her.

"I think we better take this to your room." Dina gave him a hard shove. The shove was enough of a surprise that she was able to slide out from between Keith and the wall. She quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hallway. She was done sharing him with the crowd of people downstairs. From this point forward, she was locking the door on the outside world.

Keith followed her willingly while the sun peeked above the horizon to begin a new day.

xoxo

Laurie got out of the car laughing at her mother's story of how Danny had made his first attempt at driving. He'd picked up his temporary license and had begun practicing just weeks before. He'd be 16 at the end of the summer and he had every intention of getting his license on the date of his birth.

"I guess being a borderline genius doesn't make you a good driver, huh?" Laurie laughed.

"I sometimes wonder if that isn't why the old wagon just decided to give up the ghost a couple of days later." Shirley grabbed some packages from the back seat of her new model Plymouth Gran Fury. She'd thought about not getting another station wagon now that there were only 4 of them at home, but it was almost as if she was admitting that her family was smaller now, so she'd stuck to the wagon.

"Probably. It was so traumatized that it said, 'enough's enough'." Laurie glanced up to see Reuben at their front door. "Hey, I thought Keith wasn't getting home until tomorrow."

"He isn't. Why?" Shirley asked; her back to Reuben.

"Well, look who's here. And where Reuben is, Keith is usually in relatively close proximity." Laurie frowned at that thought; her brother nowhere in sight.

"Hi, Reuben. Where's Keith?" Shirley spun around and looked for her son as well. Reuben had told her he was bringing him straight from the airport.

"Well, hello yourself." Reuben's hand jerked out of the mailbox as if guilty of something. He ignored the question about Keith because he didn't want to lie. "The note you left for the kids said you were shopping."

"We were." Laurie said as she walked over with an arm full of packages not in the least surprised that Reuben had been in the house when no one was home – he was family, after all.

"I thought I'd pick up your mail, but it doesn't appear to be here yet." Reuben nervously explained why he'd had his hand in the box.

"No, it doesn't usually arrive until the early afternoon. They changed the carrier's route." Shirley told him.

"Oh, I see." Reuben said lamely.

"Looking for something specific?" Laurie had finally figured out why Reuben was there. He obviously knew about what Keith had done. He was trying to stop the letter from reaching Shirley. It would have been just like Keith to want to surprise her with his gift.

"No, nothing." Reuben said too quickly.

"Where's Keith?" Shirley asked again, refusing to be ignored.

"Home, I guess." Reuben said before remembering that Keith had said he wouldn't be home until the next day. Oh, the bank manager had a few things to answer for. First he'd screwed up by mailing the title to the house and then he'd sent Reuben running willy-nilly to try to get to it before Shirley saw it.

"He's not coming home until tomorrow." Shirley said in an accusatory tone.

"Right. Right." Reuben stumbled.

"Why did he tell me he wasn't coming home until tomorrow if he's already home." Shirley knew immediately that Reuben was trying to cover.

"I'll bet it has to do with that letter you got from the bank yesterday." Laurie suggested quietly from behind her. "Keith probably wanted to surprise you in person. He needed time to set it up."

"Is that true?" Shirley turned to Reuben. Reuben just looked at her guiltily. He hadn't heard what Laurie had said.

"Were you in on Keith's surprise?" Shirley shot the question at Reuben's quickly reddening face.

"Well, now…we were able to catch an earlier flight and….it was late….you were all asleep….." Reuben threw out as many excuses as he could think of before he realized what she'd said. She already knew about Keith's surprise. Damn bank manager had screwed this up royally. Keith was going to be angry.

"I see you finally figured it out, hmmm?" Laurie laughed at the dumbfounded look on Reuben's face that had quickly melted into anger.

"Oh, you sweet, sweet man." Shirley said as she pulled Rueben down for a hug.

"Me? What did I do?" Reuben gratefully accepted the hug rather than the anger he'd expected for lying to her.

"You obviously helped him." Shirley beamed up at Reuben.

"Well, maybe. Just a little. It was all his idea." Reuben babbled before he remembered to give credit where credit was due.

"So, is he home or not?" Laurie asked once again.

"Yeah, he's home." Reuben admitted in defeat. After all of his best laid plans, not only was Keith's surprise ruined, but likely his quiet day to sleep was gone too.

"As soon as I drop off these packages, I am heading over there to thank him in person." Shirley said happily as she walked into the house.

"Keith's not going to like that, is he?" Laurie whispered to Reuben.

"I doubt it. Dina met us at the airport." Reuben admitted.

"I'll try to call him. You keep mom occupied." Laurie suggested as they continued into the house behind Shirley who was happily humming one of her son's current hits.

xoxo

Laurie resisted the urge to slam the receiver back into the cradle. It was still busy.

They most likely had taken it off the hook. "Thoughtless college boys and their all night parties." Laurie mumbled to herself.

"Hey, is that Reuben's car out front?" Danny said as he pushed through the half open kitchen door.

"Yes, it is." Laurie answered distractedly. Could she leave to chase over to Keith's place before her mom did?

"What's wrong?" Danny noticed his sister's preoccupation.

"Mom's planning to go and visit Keith." Laurie said.

"So?" Danny frowned at his sister's cryptic comment.

"I need to warn him." Laurie picked up the phone and dialed again with the same results.

"Warn him? That Mom's coming? Why?" Danny was definitely not following Laurie's reasoning.

Laurie threw Danny a hard look. He was definitely old enough to understand, so she decided to just say it like it was. "Because Dina picked him up at the airport. He'll need time to make himself presentable."

"Ooohhhh!" Danny said as realization hit him. "Why not just drive out there yourself?"

"Using what excuse?" Laurie bit her thumb nail in frustration.

"Who needs an excuse?" Danny caught Laurie's exasperated look. "You would. Mom would wonder where you were going as the two of you had your whole day planned."

Laurie just nodded at his comments. He really was a bright boy.

"I can go." Danny suggested quickly. "Just loan me your car."

"In your dreams. Mom just got done telling me about how you put her last car out of its misery." Laurie joked.

"Now, that wasn't my fault. There was a pretty girl and she needed to be impressed." Danny leaned back against the wall as he looked back in memory at the beautiful teenager who had caught his eye. He'd squealed the tires and waved. How was he to know that the curb was that close or that high? Was it his fault the oil pan was so low to the ground?

"I'll just bet she was." Laurie could only imagine the girl's reaction to Danny's attempt to impress her.

"Well, after we got out to look at the damage, I got a better look at her. She wasn't anything special after all. Must have been a trick of the lighting or something." Danny said a little sheepishly.

"Or something." Laurie agreed.

"I can get Punky to drive me." Danny quickly changed the subject.

"You sure?" Laurie jumped at the chance to warn Keith.

"Yeah, I'll just have to offer to pay for gas. Too bad Keith lives almost an hour away." Danny lamented and started calculating just how much money Punky would expect. "Care to chip in?"

"I think you can handle it. Just dip into your car fund. It'll be a while before you get your license." Laurie joked.

"Do you want my help or not?" Danny threatened.

"Sorry, I was just kidding. Here's a buck. It's all I have left after shopping all day." Laurie handed it over.

"Gee thanks. I'll try not to spend it all in one place." Danny said sarcastically but headed out the door.

"I'll stall her as long as possible, but hurry." Laurie said to his departing back.

xoxo

Keith swam up from the best sleep he'd had in weeks. He was still tired, but something had woken him. He tentatively opened one eye to see what it was.

"What the hell?!?" Keith said and would have jerked to an upright position, but he was being held down by a very familiar weight all down his right side.

"Good morning. Or should I say afternoon." Danny smirked from where he was leaning against the wall.

"What's going on?" Dina mumbled into Keith's chest.

"Don't move." Keith said while tightening his arm around her body. The sheet had slipped down to their waists and neither one of them was wearing anything.

"I can do that. I happen to like this spot." Dina mumbled in her half-awake state.

"Get out." Keith said with feeling to his brother who just stood there and grinned.

"What are you going to do about it?" Danny knew he had Keith right where he wanted him. If he moved, he risked his girlfriend giving Danny more of a show than he could have ever wanted.

"Keith?" Dina was starting to wake up a little more. "Who are you talking to?"

"My idiot brother who is going to be chopped liver in less than 5 seconds if he doesn't leave." Keith glanced around the room trying to remember where his jeans had ended up in their hasty removal the night before.

"I'm going, I'm going." Danny finally relented. "But not before I tell you what I came all this way to tell you."

"Spit it out in a hurry." Keith reached down to pull up the sheet and began to wiggle out from under Dina.

"Mom's on her way." Danny said as he finally realized that Keith would be upright shortly and he better not be standing where he was when he did gain his feet. Danny said this last over his shoulder as he headed out the door. "You might want to put some clothes on."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Keith? What's wrong?" Dina asked as she pulled the sheet around her and finally turned to watch Danny's hasty exit out the door.

"Nothing. Really." Keith grabbed his jeans off the floor and slid them on. He stood up and glanced around the room for his T-shirt.

"Really?" Dina sat up and watched him hunt around the room. "What are you looking for?"

"My T-shirt. Have you seen it?" Keith asked as he continued to search.

"Not since I borrowed it to make a trip to the bathroom. Why not just grab a clean one?" Dina admitted that she'd used the shirt for a personal trip, but she'd also taken a side trip and made Gordy and Skizzy bring the party to a close. Keith was exhausted both from his tour and the activities they'd just completed before she'd gone in search of his roommates. The party noises hadn't woken Keith, but she could tell that he could hear some of the louder noises that had been made. As she'd watched the partiers file out of the front door from Keith's window, she'd made one last trip into the hallway and taken the phone off the hook. Keith was going to get some much needed sleep no matter what. She had definite plans for the next night that would require him to be well rested.

"Because I haven't had time to do laundry since I've been back. So where is it?" Keith was asking where she'd put it when she was done with it. It was quite obvious that she wasn't currently wearing it.

"You take all your clothes on tour with you?" Dina frowned as she tried to remember what she'd done with it. She'd been more concerned about rejoining him in bed than what she'd done with her borrowed apparel. "I don't remember where I tossed it."

"No, I don't take them all with me. I'm just not the best housekeeper to begin with and when I left, everything I left behind was already dirty." Keith ran his fingers through his hair which reminded him that he should probably find a comb before she got here too.

"Dina, my mother is coming over. I thought it might be nice to be wearing clothes when she got here."

"I can do some laundry for you later." Dina offered. "But, I kind of like you this way better. Well, maybe you're a little over dressed actually."

Dina crawled to the edge of the bed letting the sheet drop. She pulled him toward her by the still parted ends of his unfastened jeans.

"Dina." Keith said without conviction. Once the sheet had dropped, he was able to see all the reasons why she still held his attention after they'd dated on and off for about a year. Of course, if he was honest with himself, the relationship was kept new by the fact that they saw each other so rarely. He was always on the road or down in L.A. recording. They could go months without seeing each other.

"Yes, Keith?" Dina said while pushing her hands inside his jeans and moving them around to the back in hopes of both dislodging them and pulling Keith toward her. The jeans stayed up, but Keith was now within kissing distance so she wasted no time doing just that.

Keith's hands came up to cup her face and she thought at first he was going to push her away, but he didn't. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

That lasted until he heard the front doorbell ring. His guilt made him jump away from Dina as if burned. The motion also dislodged his jeans causing them to fall around his ankles. In his haste to get away from Dina, he would have fallen backwards due to his effectively cuffed ankles if Dina hadn't had such a firm grip on his backside.

She pulled him hard toward her and they ended up sprawled across the bed instead.

"Now, that's better. You're once again right where you belong; naked and in bed with me." That last was said by Dina when Keith's eyes had flown to hers in surprise.

xoxo

"Danny, what are you doing here?" Shirley was surprised when her middle son opened the door at Keith's house.

"I, um, had Punky drive me over after school." Danny said vaguely.

"What couldn't wait until Keith came over tomorrow?" Shirley frowned her suspicion.

"Oh, well, it's just that I'm having problems with…" Danny let the sentence trail off. He was trying to come up with a believable lie that Shirley wouldn't question.

"Actually Mrs. P., Danny is over here asking Keith how to get Gloria back." Punky spoke up from his perch on the couch.

"Right." Danny threw an evil glare at his best friend who had given a plausible excuse but had used the name of a girl he'd been forbidden to speak. Danny had been 'mad' for Gloria Hickey since he was eleven. He'd only recently talked himself into believing that he didn't really like her at all. He was still going with that fib in order to retain his sanity while Gloria played the field.

"Oh, how sweet. Is he around?" Shirley kissed Danny on the cheek as he turned back to face her.

"He should be joining us shortly." Danny glanced toward the kitchen to see Angie coming out.

"Hi, you must be Mrs. Partridge." Angie said as she walked up. "Would you like a cup of coffee while you wait?"

"Yes, I am." Shirley looked at the pretty girl who walked into the room with a man's t-shirt on over old cutoff jeans. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry; I forgot we've never met. Keith talks about you all the time. So do Gordy and Skizzy. I'm Angie." Angie smiled and offered coffee again.

"Yes, coffee sounds good." Shirley watched the girl walk out of the room before turning to Danny. "Who is she?"

"Angie?" Danny watched his mother nod. "She's Gordy's girlfriend. We're all sure they're going to end up getting married soon, but so far no ring."

"Oh." Shirley was slightly relieved to realize the girl was Gordy's live in girlfriend and not Keith's. "She's very nice."

"Yeah and can she ever cook!" Danny said almost rhapsodically.

"Here you go." Angie said as she walked in with a mug of steaming hot coffee. "I'll just go and see what's keeping Keith."

Angie looked around the room and was very glad that she'd been woken up early by Gordy's snoring. If not, Keith's mom would have seen a place absolutely trashed by a party the night before. As it was, she'd cleaned up the living room and kitchen just moments before Danny had showed up at their door frantic to talk to Keith.

xoxo

They broke off their kiss and froze. Someone had knocked just a second ago and they were afraid that the door was going to fly open. They both knew it was still unlocked. If someone did walk in, they were going to get an eyeful.

"Keith?" They heard Angie say through the door.

Keith let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Yeah, Ange."

"Your mom is waiting for you downstairs. You might want to hurry. I'm not sure how long I can hold her off." Angie said and headed back toward the kitchen. She knew her boys would all be ravenous when they woke up and she planned to have some hearty fare ready to treat their likely hangovers.

Keith rolled off of Dina and grabbing his pants from around his ankles pulling them back up. Dina smiled at the problem he was going to have fastening them.

"This is not a laughing matter." Keith said seriously but then couldn't help the answering smile.

"It sort of is." Dina giggled.

"Just stay here until I come back. I have no desire to answer a million questions about what you're doing here, ok?" Keith said as he gave one last shot at finding his t-shirt.

"Fine, but only if you promise to come back as soon as possible." Dina winked at him as he walked out of the room.

"Hold that thought." Keith said and closed the door firmly behind him. He grinned when he heard Dina's 'don't I always' follow him into the hallway. He knew that she'd be rarin' to go when he got back. He could think of worse ways to spend his afternoon.

He made a quick stop in the bathroom and then headed downstairs.

xoxo

Shirley watched her son walk into the room in just a pair of jeans. He looked too thin, but absolutely wonderful to her.

"Oh, honey." Was all she got out before she wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Hi Mom." Keith hugged her back and glanced at Danny to make sure he hadn't missed anything.

Danny just shook his head and gave him a dirty grin.

"How could you?" Shirley pulled back and took his face between her hands.

"Well, we got in really late, so I just came home to get some sleep." Keith assumed she was talking about coming home and not telling her.

"Not that, though we do need to talk about why you didn't call. I'm talking about the letter from the bank." Shirley gave him another hug.

"You weren't supposed to find out." Keith now knew exactly what she was talking about. "It was supposed to be a surprise."

"It was. A wonderful, fantastic surprise." Shirley smiled a watery smile.

"I wanted to be there to see your face." Keith was totally disappointed and had every intention of calling Reuben at his first opportunity to find out what had gone wrong.

"Laurie can tell you all about it. She was there when Mom found out." Danny piped in.

"So, now that you're home, can you come over tonight already? Your birthday cake isn't made yet, but we could have dinner. You need to eat more. You always lose weight when you're on tour." Shirley started immediately worrying about him.

"I'm fine, Mom. Just really tired." Keith admitted. "Can I just come tomorrow like we planned?"

"I suppose I could wait that long, if you're sure." Shirley frowned when she noticed the dark rings under his eyes. He really did look tired.

"I'm sure." Keith smiled weakly. "I just need more sleep before having to answer all the questions from Chris and Tracy."

"Alright honey. You go straight back to bed." Shirley admonished as she pulled him into another hug.

"Oh he will." Danny snickered quietly and received a glare from his brother over their mother's shoulder.

"Did you say something Danny?" Shirley asked, not having heard him clearly.

"Nope. Nothing." Danny quickly backpedaled.

"I'll see you Saturday morning, alright?" Keith said as he pulled back.

"Come early if you can." Shirley kissed him on the cheek and pulling back could feel the tears in her eyes once again. "And thank you again for the surprise. It was a wonderful surprise even if you didn't get to give it to me personally."

"I'm just glad I could help. And, by the way, when Danny finally does get his license, make him buy his own car. He can afford it." Keith paid Danny back for his crack about going back to bed.

"Hey, at least it'll be a whole lot better than that heap you bought as your first car. What was it a Model T?" Danny couldn't stop himself from taking the dig.

"It was an old Hudson and you know it." Keith shot back quickly as he remembered his first pride and joy.

"Hey, maybe you'd like to sell me your 'Vette for cheap? You're barely home to drive it anyway." Danny asked hopefully.

"In your dreams." Keith shook his head at him.

"It's just like old times." Shirley smiled in pleasure at seeing her boys teasing each other. She turned to Keith and said, "It's so good to have you back home."

"It's good to be here." Keith could easily agree to that.

xoxo

Keith had gone back to his room to find Dina sleeping soundly. He should be the one doing that considering he was coming off a month of concerts every night, with interviews, meet and greets and personal appearances that took up almost all his waking moments.

She moaned softly and reached for him. He smiled at how quickly they could get used to sleeping together. He slid off his jeans and crawled into bed beside her. This time when she reached out, she sighed and smiled.

Cute as she was asleep, he decided he liked her better awake, so he went about making sure she was.

xoxo

Keith pulled up in front of his mom's house and just sat there for a minute taking it all in. The quiet street with kids playing, the white picket fence, the station wagon in the driveway – it brought back such great memories. He paused a moment to realize that he was being overly nostalgic. He hadn't been gone all that long.

It felt good knowing that he'd saved this house for his mom and his three youngest siblings. Oh, he knew his mother could have pulled herself out of her problems and would have too, simply by getting a job. She'd held a normal one before they'd become a singing group. It was just nice knowing that she could stay home and be there for Danny, Chris and Tracy like she had been for most of his and Laurie's lives too.

He got out and grabbed the bag of gifts he'd thrown on the seat next to him. They were gifts for his family that he'd picked up while he'd been touring. Oh, who was he kidding – they were gifts picked up by Reuben for him to give to his family. He'd never have had the time to pick anything up or the freedom of movement to do so.

It was his and Reuben's secret, though he figured that his mother might just know the truth. She always gave Reuben an extra big smile after she'd bestowed one on Keith.

He walked up the front sidewalk and was just about to open the front door when it flew open and he was attacked by Chris and Tracy with loud shouts of 'Keith' echoing in his ears. He was sure they were louder than his back up band.

"Hey guys, how ya doin'?" Keith said as he pushed them back to see how much they'd grown. "Look at you; you must both be at least an inch taller since I saw you last month."

"I'm two inches taller." Chris said proudly as he picked up the bag Keith had dropped in order to catch his flying siblings. "What's in here?"

"What do you think?" Keith teased.

"Stuff for us?" Chris's eyes got big in excitement.

"Yep, let's get inside so I can give each of you your gifts." Keith said as he let Tracy pull him inside.

"Oh, Keith, you're here." Shirley said as she came out of the kitchen. She walked up and hugged him pulling back to take a good look at him. "You don't look all that much more rested than yesterday."

"That's cause he's not." Danny said quietly from the bottom step of the stairs where he stood next to Laurie. "He definitely was not catching up on his sleep."

Laurie elbowed him into silence and took her mother's place as soon as she stepped back. "It's good to see you. How was the tour?"

"Long." Keith laughed as he hugged his sister tight. "How's school?"

"Long." Laurie laughed back. "I still can't believe I've signed myself up for not only 4 years of college, but law school afterwards."

"We always knew you were the crazy one." Danny quipped from the steps. "You'd have to be to sign up for that much schooling."

"Ignore him. He hasn't changed a bit since you've been gone." Laurie said as she pulled Keith further into the house.

"Sure I have." Danny defended himself.

"You're right. You have changed. You've gained some weight, haven't you?" Keith joked.

"And you've lost some. So what else is new?" Danny said with resignation.

"Put that down and tell us all about this latest tour." Shirley said as she guided them all toward the living room.

"Are you kidding? These are your presents. I'll tell you all about the places I bought them." Keith knew he'd need to keep his stories about his tour rated for the general public, so he'd always have Reuben tell him about where he bought the gifts and something about the city they represented. He couldn't go out and buy them himself, but that didn't mean he didn't put thought and feeling into each one of them.

xoxo

Just as Keith was finishing up his gift giving with gales of laughter following each one, Reuben finally showed up. He'd stalled as long as he could. He knew Keith had tried to call him several times the day before. He figured it had to do with his ruined surprise.

He'd wanted Keith to have some time with his family before he got upset about the circumstances once again.

"Hey gang!" Reuben called as he stepped through the front door.

"Reuben! Mr. Kincaid!" Was chorused back to him depending on the age of the person acknowledging him. Reuben still insisted that Danny call him Mr. Kincaid and it irked Danny to no end. He was only slightly younger than Keith had been when they'd met him and he'd always been allowed to call him Reuben.

"Come over here. Keith was just filling us in on some of the places he's seen." Shirley smiled her welcome.

Reuben smiled and walked over. He knew exactly what Keith was telling them, because they were likely his words. Keith was usually confined to his hotel room, the venue, inside his bus or on his plane. His movements around the cities he traveled to were even more restricted than when he'd traveled with the family.

Laurie was possibly the only one who understood how lonely and confined Keith felt on his tours. She was the one he occasionally called in the middle of the night when he couldn't sleep, yet there was no one around to talk to. She also knew about the wild parties that often did allow Keith to end up with companionship through the night.

She kept his secrets just like she had through their whole lives.

After the story telling portion of their visit was over, Keith did pull Reuben aside and ask him what happened. He wasn't angry just disappointed. But, he most definitely did not blame Reuben.

"Hey, it's alright. I know you did your best. It probably wasn't easy to pull it all together from 3,000 miles away. You can't control everyone else, no matter how hard you try." Keith watched the surprise cross Reuben's face. "What you thought I'd be mad?"

"Well, yeah. I sure was." Reuben admitted.

"It's water under the bridge. Just looking at Mom's relaxed expression is enough for me. The last time I was home she didn't look this happy. You had just as much of a hand in giving her that as I did." Keith reminded him.

"Not quite." Reuben mumbled as Keith walked away to see something that Tracy wanted to show him. "But I would do almost anything for this family."

xoxo

Keith had moved out to the garage after lunch. He was so full he almost couldn't move, but he'd wanted to get down a song idea that had popped into his head. He knew that his mom still had the piano out in the garage, so he headed out there. He'd flipped open the piano bench to find blank music sheets there just like it had always been there when he'd lived and composed here exclusively. He couldn't hide the smile. Some things never changed.

He'd been out there for just over a half an hour when he heard a noise behind him. He turned expecting to see one of his brothers or sisters; instead he saw a pretty blond just staring at him.

"Hi." Keith said and smiled. He had no idea who she was, the garage had too many shadows and she was standing in one of them.

"Hi Keith. I heard you were back." The girl said and finally stepped into the light.

"Is that you, Gloria?" Keith said in surprise. The girl looked like a grown up Gloria Hickey; Danny's old girlfriend.

"Yep, it's me." Gloria gave him her best smile.

"You're all grown up." Keith waited to see what she wanted.

"Glad you noticed." Gloria said quietly and Keith found himself leaning forward to hear her words.

He should have guessed she'd meant something by it, but he hadn't seen her in over a year and had no idea that she still carried a torch for him. He watched her walk closer to him. She was trying very hard to look sexy and she thought she might have been successful when Keith's eyes traveled up and down her body.

Keith had no idea she was thinking along those lines; he was still trying to come to grips with the girl he would always picture in his mind as the 11 year old girl who'd asked him to her 6th grade dance while Danny had been hopelessly in love with her.

"Like what you see?" She asked bravely.

"Sorry?" Keith had been surprised by her question. He was still trying to reconcile his old memories of the 11 year old girl to this grown up teenager.

"You know, I've followed your career since you went out on your own. I like the new sound. It's much harder. It's more you." Gloria was now quite close.

"Thanks. I'm pretty happy with where it's headed too." Keith smiled his thanks.

"So, being out on the road all the time, you probably don't have a whole lot of time for dating." Gloria said the words quickly. It had taken her hours to build up the courage to show up and a long pep talk to bring her into the garage after she'd seen Keith go in by himself.

"Not a lot. I'm pretty busy." Keith agreed and continued to watch her with curiosity.

"I know before I was too young for you, but now, well now, I just turned 16. And, girls mature much more quickly than guys." Gloria watched realization appear in Keith's eyes followed quickly by what she feared might just be denial.

Refusing to admit that that just might be the case, she quickly leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Danny, where are you going?" Shirley watched Danny jump almost guiltily.

"Nowhere." He answered without looking directly at her.

"You are NOT going out to the garage to bother your brother, are you?" Shirley could read him like a book.

"No." Danny said without conviction. "I was just going outside to shoot some baskets."

"You hate basketball." Shirley reminded him.

"Well, it's pretty popular so I thought I'd give it another shot. Maybe I'm missing something." Danny hedged.

"Nice try. Leave your brother alone." Shirley shooed him back toward the living room.

xoxo

Keith jumped back as if burned as soon as Gloria's lips had touched his. He stood up and quickly put the piano between him and the still approaching teenager.

'Shit. This was not happening.' Was all he could think as he prayed for someone to walk through the open garage door.

Well, anyone but Danny, that is. That would be catastrophic.

"Come on Keith. I know you think I'm pretty. I saw you checking me out when I first walked in." Gloria said as she stalked him around the piano.

"Look, Gloria, I'm not going to deny that the years have gone a long way toward turning you into a very lovely young woman, but you misunderstood what that look was about." Keith wanted to let her down gently. He had no desire to hurt her feelings like he had a little over 4 years before. "But, that doesn't change anything. I'm still too old for you."

"My parents are 7 years apart; we're only 5 years apart. I know we could make this work." Gloria used the reasoning that she'd been telling herself for days just to build up the courage to come here and make a move on him.

"Gloria, Miss Hickey, there are several other reasons why this could never work." Keith said as he continued to backpedal not wanting to take his eyes off of her; afraid she might just get the drop on him somehow.

"I've thought about that. I know that Danny had a thing for me the last time I asked you out, but he doesn't any more. He's over me – those were his exact words." Gloria figured she'd take Keith's number one excuse out of the equation. "Besides, I have no plans to ask you to a school function this time. I was thinking more along the lines of Muldoon's Point or going back to your place."

'Damn! Where was his whole family who had never left him alone this long since he'd moved out?' Keith threw that thought toward the door as he looked in that direction once again for help. Nothing. Not a single Partridge made an appearance.

xoxo

"Laurie, do you think this cake is big enough for all of us?" Shirley looked at the double decked round cake and considered how many it would feed.

"Well, if you give Reuben and Danny normal sized pieces, it will be plenty big. Besides I know that I'm watching my figure so I'll only have a sliver. It's a constant while you're in college." Laurie patted her flat stomach and rolled her eyes.

"You could afford to eat the whole cake." Danny said as he walked in behind her.

"And end up with this?" Laurie said patting Danny's not quite as flat stomach.

"Hey, that is my pride and joy. I work on it every day." Danny figured he'd insult himself before anyone else could do it.

"No pool parties at Gloria's to get you to go on a diet?" Laurie teased.

"Ha, not likely. We are so completely over, that we couldn't swim in the same ocean." Danny knew he'd sounded bummed about that so he quickly added. "And that's just the way I like it. Since she turned 16 before me, she's gone all snooty. Says she won't date younger men. Like I haven't always been younger. Is it my fault my birthday is in August and hers is in March? We're the same age for more than half the year, but man, during the other 5 months I'm a baby and she's a 'mature woman'."

Danny's last sarcastic comments had Shirley and Laurie sharing a look. They both remembered how young female's emotions could swing so quickly. They both remembered having crushes on boys that came and went with the wind.

"Why don't you find another girl? One that's younger than you." Laurie suggested.

"I'm looking. I'm waiting to find just the right one." Danny plopped down in a chair. "She's got to be beautiful, smart, funny and most importantly not have a crush on Keith."

"How long are you giving yourself to find this 'perfect' girl?" Laurie had shared another look with her mother. They both knew how hard it was on Danny having Keith as an older brother. Most of the girls his age all had a crush on him and weren't shy about letting others know about it.

"As long as it takes." Danny said glumly.

Shirley figured she better put a stop to this as she knew Laurie's next comment would have to do with Danny growing up to be a very lonely old man. "Danny, you'll find the right girl for you. Just be patient. She's out there."

"Yeah, but is she on the same continent?" Danny joked.

Shirley threw Laurie a warning glance and watched her daughter swallow the comeback she'd been about to give. "Danny, Rome wasn't built in a day." Shirley figured she'd try to help him be patient.

"Yeah, I know. Hey, maybe Rome is a good place to start looking." Danny pushed himself out of his chair and headed back into the living room to find Chris; picking on his younger brother would go a long way toward making him feel better.

"Poor guy." Laurie said as she watched him walk away.

"It is hard for him to grow up in Keith's shadow." Shirley agreed.

"It's hard for all of us. I can't tell you how many girls have befriended me in hopes of meeting Keith." Laurie reminded her.

"Yes, but at least boys weren't acting interested in you just to meet Keith." Shirley pointed out the obvious difference.

Laurie let that thought go by without comment. Her mother might have been surprised by the fact that some boys also had crushes on her son.

"So, where is Keith anyway?" Laurie had wanted to catch up with him some more but he'd disappeared on her while she'd gone up with Tracy to look at some of her art projects that they'd run out of time for the day before.

"In the garage. Said he had a song idea that he didn't want to lose." Shirley nodded toward the back door.

"Think he'd mind if I interrupted? We haven't had a chance to talk for over a week." Laurie looked at her mom hopefully.

Shirley knew how close her two oldest were even if they did tease each other mercilessly. "I'm sure he'd be only too happy if you did."

xoxo

Shirley would have been surprised to find just how true her words were. Keith had been praying for intervention for the last 5 minutes while he tried to keep distance between himself and the constantly advancing Gloria Hickey.

"Gloria, you misunderstood my words. I said I didn't have a lot of time to date. That doesn't mean I don't. Because I do." Keith said quickly. "I am."

Those words finally got Gloria to pause. "You're seeing someone?"

"Yes, yes exactly." Keith let out his breath in relief.

"Who?" Gloria's eyes narrowed as she waited for him to tell her. If it was that witch Paula who was a year older and had been bragging recently about how she had plans on nabbing Keith the next time he was in town, she'd go ballistic.

"What?" Keith was surprised that she wanted a name.

"Who are you dating?" Gloria showed extreme patience; or so she thought.

"What difference does that make?" Keith was so used to guarding his privacy that he had no intention of giving her Dina's name. Besides he wasn't even sure if they were considered to be dating as it was sporadic at best; though every time he'd been in town for the past year they'd been together for at least part of the time.

"Why won't you tell me her name?" Gloria started advancing again. Maybe he was lying to her just to get her to give up. Ha, he didn't know her very well if he thought she'd give up that easily. When Gloria Hickey wanted something, she got it.

"Why do you need to know it?" Keith threw back.

"So I know who my competition is." Gloria had neatly backed him into a corner when he hadn't been watching. He'd simply kept moving to get away from her and wasn't really paying attention to where that might leave him. He was now stuck in the corner of the garage with stacked amplifiers on both sides and Gloria coming closer.

"Gloria, there's no competition. I told you before; you're too young for me." Keith started again and saw the denial in her look. He was going to have to get brutal if she didn't back off and soon.

"Oh, I promise you, give me a few minutes and you won't think that any more." Gloria smiled and then licked her lips in a way that she'd practiced in front of the mirror for hours to get it just right.

"Keith?" Laurie said as she walked through the door, a little surprised that she wasn't hearing any music being played.

"Laurie!" Keith practically shouted her name; he was oh so happy to see her walk through the door.

Keith took Gloria's surprise at being interrupted and, putting his hands firmly on her shoulders, moved her out of his way, making a beeline for his sister. He watched Laurie's frown of confusion turn to a look of understanding. She had come upon this scene a few too many times after the family had made it big. It might be at school, at a store, at a venue, maybe a radio station, but it was always the same – a girl who wanted to make an impression on Keith would have him cornered and he'd be looking for a way to get away without hurting her feelings.

"Hi, Gloria. What brings you here? Looking for Danny?" Laurie figured she'd help Keith out without his asking.

"No, I wasn't looking for Danny. I just came to welcome Keith home." Gloria's answer was partially true.

"Right, and she was just leaving. Thanks for stopping over. It was nice to see you again." Keith said from the safety of the spot right next to Laurie.

"Laurie, it's good to see you too. How's school?" Gloria began to move across the garage herself. As she drew nearer, Laurie almost had to laugh as Keith kept creeping further and further behind his sister, using her as a human shield.

"It's good. How's it going for you? Looking forward to summer break?" Laurie had to hold in her laughter as Keith actually turned Laurie as Gloria moved toward the door.

"Am I ever. I'm planning a road trip with some of my girlfriends for part of June. My parents gave me a car for my birthday and I've almost got them talked into letting me drive the country with Sue and Beverly." Laurie watched Gloria watching Keith almost hungrily just over her shoulder.

"Sounds like fun. They aren't concerned about your safety?" Laurie was very surprised. She knew her mother would never have allowed it and questioned just how close Gloria truly was to getting her parents' permission.

"Sure they are, but I'm not a baby anymore. I'm a woman. What can they say, really?" Gloria knew it would take some serious begging on her part, but who would know if she was embellishing her story.

"I see." Laurie hated to poke holes in the girl's story, so she let it go.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around." Gloria realized that she would not be able to accomplish her plan with Laurie now in the garage, so she decided to withdraw strategically. She'd watch for another chance.

"Not if I see you first." Keith whispered only loud enough for Laurie to hear but threw her a fake smile over Laurie's shoulder.

"See you around." Laurie gave Gloria a more genuine smile and watched the girl walk dejectedly out the door. She would have walked to the door to watch her walk down the driveway, but Keith still had her arms in an almost vice-like grip. "You can let go now."

"Make sure she's gone." Keith let go and even gave Laurie a slight push toward the door.

Laurie smiled but held her laughter in for now as she walked over to the door, glanced out and noticed Gloria getting into a car she'd never seen before. Well, at least part of her story was true; her parents had bought her a car.

"What in the world was that?" Laurie laughed as she turned to her brother who still looked skittish as a colt.

"Nothing." Keith refused to tell Laurie what they both already knew.

"You do know that Danny still has a thing for her, right?" Laurie decided to clue Keith in on her recent discovery.

Keith just groaned and flopped down on the piano bench he'd abandoned so quickly a short time ago.

"What are you going to do?" Laurie felt sympathy for Keith who she knew had not asked for Gloria's apparent recent advances.

"Avoid her at all costs?" Keith offered the option.

"That'll probably work seeing you head out in about a week for your college tour." Laurie reasoned.

"You know I didn't lead her on, right?" Keith just had to make sure that Laurie knew the truth.

"Oh, I know that. You haven't been home long enough to have gotten yourself into that much trouble." Laurie couldn't help but notice that no matter what he did, trouble seemed to follow Keith absolutely everywhere.

"You wouldn't tell Danny, would you?" Keith didn't think she'd rat him out, but sometimes you just couldn't be too sure.

"Weeellllll, I did see this really great suede skirt that was just out of my price range." Laurie teased.

"Anything. We'll go pick it up, anytime you want." Keith assured her quickly.

"I was kidding. You don't have to buy me anything to keep me quiet." Laurie punched Keith in the arm for thinking that poorly of her. "I don't want to see Danny's feelings hurt any more than you do."

"Thanks Laurie. I should have known you'd back me up." Keith put his arm around her and pulled her into a quick hug.

"So, did you get anything written down before you were interrupted?" Laurie glanced over her shoulder.

"Yeah, a little. It's not much yet, just a little piece that came to me over lunch." Keith shrugged it off. "It'll take a whole lot more than what I've got so far."

Laurie knew exactly what he meant by that cryptic comment. She'd been around him since he'd started writing music and she knew that what she'd seen on the paper was just a catchy hook, not a whole song. But, it looked like it had potential so she spun around on the bench and played what little he'd written down. "Yeah, I like it. I'm sure by the time you're done with it it'll be great."

"Yeah, well, the mood's broken. Let's go back inside." Keith suggested.

"How about taking me for a drive instead? I'd love to hear about the parts of the tour that you won't talk about with Chris and Tracy around – not to mention Mom." Laurie suggested.

"Sounds good. Let's just tell Mom where we're going." Keith pulled his sister up from her perch on the bench.

xoxo

Keith and Laurie walked in completely wind blown and laughing. Keith had made sure to finish his story long before they walked in the door, but they'd yet to be able to squelch their laughter at the antics of Keith's backup band. His lead guitarist, Steve, was just too much sometimes.

"Hey, where did you two go?" Danny said jealously.

"We went for a drive." Laurie told him, trying vainly to wipe the grin off her face. She had met Steve a few times and she knew all about his impish sense of humor that could quickly turn raunchy and tended to get not only himself but everyone around him in trouble.

"Why didn't you ask me to go along? I would have liked to hear the less boring details of Keith's tour too." Danny guessed immediately what they'd been talking about. If they'd have had their conversation at home, he could have listened in. This time he hadn't had a chance.

"The car is a two seater, remember?" Keith helpfully reminded him.

"Oh, right. Yeah, I guess that wouldn't have worked." Danny stood there like he wanted to say something else, but wasn't quite sure how.

"I'm gonna run upstairs and brush through this mess before it gets any more tangled. Wish I'd remembered a rubber band before we'd left." Laurie pulled her fingers through her hair and came across several tangles that she knew were going to be painful to remove.

"I told you I could have put up the top." Keith reminded her.

"What? And miss out on the experience of the wind rushing through my hair? No way. A few tangles were well worth it." Laurie assured him while heading up the stairs.

"I suppose you want to comb your hair too." Danny snarked.

"Is there something else you want?" Keith let the insult roll off of him and addressed what he'd noticed about Danny's demeanor. He wanted to talk about something. Keith just didn't know what. He sure hoped it had nothing to do with his visitor from earlier.

"No. Why would there be?" Danny quickly denied.

"Fine by me. Where's Mom?" Keith figured this would be a good time to sit and chat with her so she wouldn't be angry when he left early tomorrow to spend time with his friends before he had to start rehearsals with the band on Monday. They liked to change things up especially considering they'd be playing some smaller clubs while they did the campus tour rather than big stadiums. The show needed to feel more intimate without the big production.

"She's in the kitchen." Danny watched Keith start walking away. "Keith wait."

Keith turned back toward Danny and waited for him to tell him what he wanted. Danny just looked away quickly. Something was definitely weird here. "Well?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Danny finally blurted it out.

"Sure. Spit it out." Keith suggested.

"Not here. How about your room? Or maybe the garage?" Danny looked around furtively. It was almost like he was afraid someone might be listening.

"Let's make it the garage then." Keith started toward the kitchen to head outside.

"No!" Danny said quickly. "Let's go around the front."

Keith just raised an eyebrow and then motioned Danny to lead the way.

They'd walked in and Keith had sat down on the piano bench he'd been sitting on a couple of hours before. He waited patiently for Danny to start talking.

He watched Danny pace in front of him, pause as if he was going to start talking, think better of it and start pacing again. Keith was starting to find the whole thing pretty humorous.

"Danny I'd like to get back inside before it becomes your birthday celebration rather than mine." Keith joked hoping that would loosen him up.

"Wouldn't work. The cake isn't chocolate." Danny helpfully pointed out.

"What?" Keith frowned.

"Nothing. That's not why I asked you here." Danny stated the obvious.

"Well, if we're not here to talk about cake flavors, why are we here?" Keith tried humor once again hoping to strike Danny's prominent funny bone and get him talking. Danny didn't even react.

"Keith….." Danny made a false start, paused and tried again. "Keith…."

"Danny, I know you know my name. Can we move on to something else?" Keith egged.

"Alright, I'm just going to ask. How do you do it?" Danny blurted and then waited expectantly for Keith to answer.

"Do what?" Keith was still completely in the dark about what Danny wanted to talk about.

"You know…." Danny raised his eyebrows a couple of times and figured that would give it away.

"No, I'm sorry I don't have any idea what that meant." Keith thought he should be offended but wasn't sure why.

"You know…..you and Dina. I mean it was obvious what you'd been doing." Danny stumbled over his words.

"Oh, no! No way are we discussing this. The last time I tried to explain the birds and the bees to you, you made fun." Keith started to get up.

"No wait! I promise. This time it's not a game. I really need to know." Danny started and then continued to explain. "I don't need you to explain the actual…..act. More the 'how'."

At Keith's raised eyebrow Danny quickly continued. "As in 'how' do you get the girl to want to do IT too."

"Danny, there is no special phrase or look I use. I don't think this is something you can teach someone else. It's a shared feeling between two people." Keith was not comfortable with this conversation and quickly remembered who he was talking to; his 15 year old brother. With that in mind, he quickly added. "Two adults."

"Oh come on, don't try and tell me you weren't…..you know….active at my age." Danny scoffed.

"I will not discuss this with you, Danny. No way – no how." Keith assured him and started to get up again.

"No wait…..please!" Danny added the last for good measure. "Ok, we don't have to discuss your…..activities or when they started. I need to know something for a very special reason."

"I'm listening." Keith said with great reservation. He could always just get up and leave, right?

"I need your help getting Gloria Hickey back. She dumped me when she turned 16 and told me she would only be dating older men. Then I heard from Punky that she's bragging to her closest friends that she plans to loose her virginity to some older guy. I figure, that maybe, just maybe, with your help, I could convince her that this older guy is nothing special. That her virginity isn't worth trying to nab this older guy's attention. You know?" Danny fumbled to a close.

"I'll help you." Keith said both as a way of self-preservation in getting Gloria to leave him alone and in the hopes that Danny never found out who the older man most likely was.

He watched a feeling of relief wash over Danny's face as the feelings of guilt washed through his own system. He just hoped he was better at hiding his feelings than Danny was.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Keith pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. He pushed his head back into the headrest and absorbed the quiet. As he felt himself drifting toward much needed sleep, he quickly flipped open the door and stood up. It wouldn't do to have Gordy or Skizzy finding him asleep in the driveway.

Last night had been the first night of their rehearsals for the college tour and it had lasted a bit longer than they'd expected. Alright, that was an understatement – it had lasted a whole lot longer than they'd expected. It really wasn't that they needed the practice. It was more a matter of the fact that as musicians, they all enjoyed jamming together. The run through of the planned set hadn't taken them all that long. It was the impromptu covering of all things Beatles and Stones that had taken them into the early part of Tuesday morning.

The guys in the band had all just decided to crash in Keith's tour bus that had finally arrived after its long transit across the country. Keith knew that his friends would worry if he didn't come home and besides it wasn't unusual for his mother to call him at the drop of a hat, so he hopped in his car assuring everyone that he was plenty wide awake for the relatively short drive. He'd regretted his decision about ten minutes later when he'd found himself blinking repeatedly trying to keep the lines on the road from blurring into dead animal carcasses.

He walked toward the back door and didn't bother to cover the huge yawn that took over just as he entered the kitchen.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." Skizzy looked up from the morning paper.

"Screw you." Keith said around another yawn.

"Not your most original comeback." Skizzy grinned at his friend's scowl.

"Too tired to come up with something better." Keith admitted.

"Why so late?" Skizzy figured he better keep him talking or he'd fall asleep on his feet.

Keith just shrugged and basically fell into the chair across the table from Skizzy.

"Keith! Are you just getting home?" Angie bustled into the kitchen; breakfast foremost in her mind until she saw Keith.

Keith just grunted an affirmative.

"Are you hungry?" Food once again prominent in her mind. She was starting to realize that she might just want to incorporate cooking into her plans for the future. She'd found her passion. Well, besides Gordy that is. Gordy was her number one passion.

Keith just shrugged. It appeared that words were currently beyond him.

"Here's some coffee. If you wait 5 minutes I'll whip you up a spanish omelet. I'll bet you never bothered to eat dinner last night, did you?" Angie didn't even wait to see Keith's sheepish look. Everyone who knew him well knew that food was an afterthought with him and that he often forgot to eat when music was involved. People often questioned how he and Danny could be from the same parents. They were different in so many ways.

"Has he said anything since he walked in?" Angie asked Skizzy in concern.

"Not much. When he's quiet like this, I can almost see what all the girls see in him." Skizzy threw another insult at his buddy. For his efforts, he received a middle fingered salute from his friend whose eyes were barely open.

Angie moved Keith's hand from its current occupation and wound it around the cup of coffee. "Drink. You need to stay awake long enough to eat something. You're just lucky I moved in. You'd be nothing but skin and bones if left to your own devices."

Keith ignored her but did bring the steaming cup of coffee up for a sip and waited for the caffeine to take effect.

"Morning beautiful." Gordy said as he walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Angie from behind.

"Morning snookums." Skizzy said back to him.

"Not you, you moron. You haven't been beautiful since….well, I'm pretty sure you never were beautiful. Unlike Keith here." Gordy finally noticed Keith sitting almost comatose at the table. He threw Skizzy a questioning look.

"Just walked through the door a few minutes ago. We're hoping the coffee makes him a little more sociable." Skizzy said in a stage whisper.

"Doesn't he realize that he's supposed to be getting as much sleep as possible before he leaves for his next tour on Friday?" Gordy mimicked Skizzy's stage whisper.

"You're both idiots, you know that." Keith could finally feel the caffeine giving him a boost of energy. He knew it would be short lived, so he figured he better pay them back while he could. "Oh, and by the way, I won't be forgetting that 'beautiful' comment any time soon."

"Ah, he speaks." Angie kissed Gordy's cheek as she walked by and set Keith's omelet in front him. "Eat."

"What? Where's my food, woman?" Gordy acted injured.

"For calling me woman, Skizzy gets the next omelet. The most beautiful person in the room always gets the first omelet. It's tradition." Angie threw her two cents in. "Besides, I was afraid Keith would waste away to nothing if I didn't get some food in him pronto."

"Enough or you're all evicted." Keith had never used that threat before. It was true that he was paying the bulk of the rent on the house, but he'd never made his friends feel like guests before. They kept the place up while he was gone and everyone knew it was safer when a house had occupants; it discouraged the thieves. He figured it was a fair trade.

He glanced up with the first grin he'd even felt like giving that morning to find Skizzy frowning and Gordy shuffling around a little uncomfortably.

"Hey, you know I didn't mean it. You know that, right?" Keith set down his fork without putting his first bite in his mouth. The omelet smelled fantastic.

"Yeah, we know that." Skizzy said quickly.

"But…." Keith knew there was more to this.

"Well, you know that we can't afford the rent to this place and that we basically barter our portion of the rent." At Keith's nod, Skizzy continued. "It's just that we normally get good summer jobs to make ends meet. And…."

"And, what?" Keith prodded.

"Well, we've been looking and so far no luck. If the job is good, someone else already got to it before us. If it's a crappy job or crappy pay, it's ours for the asking." Skizzy pushed the paper away from him. He'd been browsing the want ads hoping that something that hadn't been there the day before would pop up. "Anyway, I guess we'll just have to swallow our pride and take what we can get."

"Maybe not." Keith's eyes had lit up with an idea.

"Keith, we will not mooch off you any more than we already do." Gordy added.

"You guys don't mooch off me. You pay me back by taking care of things while I'm gone. Without that, this place would be a mess with no one to cut the lawn and take care of all the other millions of things a house needs done." Keith reminded them. "Besides, I think I might have the answer to your job problem. I'll have to get it approved through Reuben, of course."

They could see the wheels turning in Keith's head.

"What does he know that we don't?" Gordy said to Skizzy.

"Got me, but if he doesn't spill it soon, I might just shake it out of him." Skizzy was back to his stage whisper.

"How would you guys like to go with me on my summer tour?" Keith threw the idea out there and then dug into his omelet with more energy than he'd thought possible a few minutes ago. He was really jazzed about the idea of having his buddies on tour with him.

"As what, your go-fers?" Gordy said with trepidation. He loved Keith, but there was no way he was going to do a made up job just so his friend wouldn't feel bad about their situation.

"No, no, nothing like that." Keith's eyes were dancing with excitement. "Skizzy, you're studying criminal justice with your eyes on becoming a cop, right?"

"Yeah." Skizzy nodded, but his frown was still prevalent.

"You could be one of my security people." Keith suggested.

"What would that mean? I have to stand outside your hotel room door or something?" Skizzy had heard all kinds of stories of Keith's concert tours but Keith had always glossed over the difficulties he had of getting in and out of venues.

"No, you'd be in charge of getting me in and out of concert halls, hotels, airports, whatever. It'd be real life experience for you." Keith was warming to his idea.

"What about me?" Gordy asked.

"Well, you're majoring in business; how about handling my merchandising?" Keith grinned at him.

"You mean it?" Gordy was excited about the prospect of learning business while out and amongst the masses. And masses there would be, like there always was when Keith performed.

"Of course I mean it. What do you say?" Keith's sleepiness was all but gone.

Skizzy and Gordy shared a look that turned into grins of excitement. They turned to Keith and said in unison, "When do we leave?!?!"

"Sweetheart, aren't you forgetting something?" Angie brought the boys down with her question.

"Oh, Angie…..Baby…..you wouldn't stop me from going?" Gordy asked and then realized she just might. "Would you?"

"I should, but no." Angie admitted in defeat. Well, she guessed if their love was going to survive real life they might be smart to spend some time apart and see if they felt the same when he got back.

Of course, if his feelings had changed, she might just have to kill him. And, on that happy note, she turned back to her cooking.

xoxo

"Laurie, why didn't you tell any of us that Keith was going to be performing at The Gasthaus?" Bonnie, one of Laurie's roommates came flying into their house with the flyer clutched in her hands.

"It slipped my mind?" Laurie threw that out there as her first salvo. She'd known Keith was coming since they'd both been home at Christmas time. He and Reuben had tossed the idea around as options for trying to get Keith a more mature audience. They'd decided that small intimate concerts at a string of colleges would be a good way to connect with people Keith's own age.

"It most certainly did not!" Bonnie called Laurie's bluff.

"Alright, it didn't. I just didn't want people stopping me and asking me to get them tickets. I figured the venue is relatively small and it would sell out quick and then all these people would want me to get them tickets." Laurie shrugged.

"Well, thanks to your tight lips, I'm one of those people without a ticket. He's giving two shows and both of them are already sold out." Bonnie sagged dejectedly onto the couch. Her two other roommates had perked up at Bonnie's mention of Keith performing on the campus and they'd sagged just as quickly when they realized they wouldn't have tickets either.

Laurie looked around the room at her three roommates. They were definitely a mixed bag. Bonnie was the smartest of all of them, but she was also the least popular. She was by no means unattractive, in fact she was downright pretty, but she was terminally shy. She covered up her sparkling green eyes with glasses that did nothing for her face. She also always wore her red hair in a ponytail or a bun. Laurie and her other roommates had tried several times to teach her how to accentuate her good points rather than hiding them behind horn rims. So far, they had been unsuccessful. Bonnie assured her that her 'look' was conducive to her choice in studies. She was going to be a pediatrician. Who needed to look beautiful for children? You just needed to figure out how to relate to them so they'd let you treat them.

Next to her on the couch was Tiffany. She was the former high school cheerleader. Blonde and beautiful, no one had ever thought she'd go to college. They'd all assumed she'd get married, have kids, get fat and show up at the high school reunions as the one where everyone simply said, 'what in the world happened to her'. She was from back east and she'd run as far and fast as she could from those low expectations of her future. She was in pre-law like Laurie and had every intention of some day running for political office.

Last was Selena. She was the exotic beauty in the room. Her dark hair fell past her shoulder in luxurious waves. Her dark eyes seduced every man she set them upon. It was a joke among the roomies that Selena was part witch because every guy she set her sights on appeared to become bewitched. Too bad Selena cared more about her medical research studies. She'd lost her mother to cancer when she was 10 and she'd vowed to find a cure no matter what.

Laurie hid a secretive smile and nonchalantly threw out her next comment. "Well, I do happen to have a little pull with the talent."

"Oh, Laurie, do you mean….?" All three of them leaned forward in expectation.

"How would you like to see the first show from the front row and the second show from backstage?" Laurie could no longer hide her grin.

"Are you serious?" Tiffany said in awe.

"If you'd like proof, here are the tickets. Reuben gave them to me when I was home last weekend." Laurie pulled them out of her purse that was sitting on the table next to her.

"You'll probably even get a chance to talk to him in between the two shows." She paused for effect. "If you're interested, that is."

"Have I ever told you how much I like you?" Bonnie's dejection had officially swung to ecstasy in seconds.

"Do tell." Laurie teased.

xoxo

Keith and Dina, Gordy and Angie and Skizzy and his new girlfriend Penny were all sitting around the living room discussing anything and everything that came up. It was a lively conversation with everyone participating fully and Penny usually being the dissenting vote. She was new to the group and it was becoming quickly apparent that she didn't have a whole lot in common with any of them.

Skizzy was becoming more and more uncomfortable as time went by.

"Well, take a look at Keith and Dina here." Penny suggested by way of supporting her latest argument.

Skizzy held back his groan, but just barely. The topic was open relationships and whether or not they worked.

"She sits around back home waiting for Keith to come back from his touring and then she welcomes him with open arms." Penny said emphatically. "The only reason it works is because Dina takes the subservient role."

"Oh, now wait just a second." Dina had been sitting comfortably under Keith's arm with her hand on his thigh. With those words, she pushed herself forward, unintentionally elbowing Keith in the ribs. "Sorry, honey."

Keith's 'oof' was followed by his rubbing the sore spot. "No problem. Go get her tiger." Keith whispered to her as he knew she would set the record straight and he could just sit back and enjoy the fireworks.

"See? You barely nudged him and you're apologizing. You are completely subservient." Penny too pushed herself forward as if preparing for battle. Skizzy began sliding slightly away from her every time he thought she wouldn't notice.

"No, that was common courtesy. When you cause someone pain, you apologize." Dina said with fire in her eyes. "Look, you come in here spouting your nonsense when you have no idea at all about Keith's and my relationship. We're happy with the way it's working so why should it bother you."

"Oh, it doesn't bother me. Not exactly. It's just that I hate to see a strong, independent woman lowering herself to a purely sexual relationship with a guy who has no feelings for her at all." Penny was warming to her topic.

"You are way off base. Keith and I do NOT have a purely sexual relationship. Oh, I'll admit, it's a big part of our relationship mostly because we're extremely compatible in that area. Wouldn't you say?" Dina looked at Keith and grinned before leaning in for a totally inappropriate kiss for public viewing. "Cat got your tongue?"

"No, but I think you might have it." Keith grinned. He'd been offended by Penny's last statement, but it appeared that Dina could handle her without Keith having to expend any energy on the pompous windbag.

"We'll finish that thought later, hmmm?" Dina patted his cheek right over that adorable dimple that she just loved and turned back to Penny. "Sorry, he can be a little distracting."

Penny snorted her disapproval.

Skizzy was starting to wonder if she'd been raised by Puritans or aliens and just what had compelled him to ask her out to begin with. He guessed it had more to do with the size of her, well, her overly aggressive chest, than anything else. Her assets were so large, they made an entrance into a room long before she did.

He shared an uncomfortable look with Gordy who just rolled his eyes and turned back to the argument that really couldn't be called an argument.

"Keith and I have known each other for more than a year. And, we haven't been together that whole time. We're together when he's in the area because we want to be together. Not because I'm sitting back here pining for him while he's on the road. I have my own life. My own interests and Keith just happens to be one of those interests." Dina explained patiently.

"You consider him to be an 'interest'? So, you have no feelings for him and use him only for your own sexual gratification?" Penny asked in surprise.

"Well, you didn't think the only thing he had going for him was his singing, did you?" Dina said archly leaving so much more unsaid. She knew darn well she had feelings for Keith, but she had no desire to let Penny realize that part of her argument held some merit. It was hard knowing that Keith was on the road with thousands of opportunities each night and she wasn't fool enough to believe that he didn't open the door when opportunity knocked at least once in a while.

"You are a loose woman." Penny stood up.

"And you are a prude." Dina leaned back and snuggled up close to Keith again, more than done with this silly conversation. If she thought about it too much, she might actually end up in a bad mood. And, she had plans for later that did not allow for a bad mood.

"Stanley, take me home." Penny looked at Skizzy and demanded.

"Gladly." Skizzy said as he threw an apologetic look at his friends as he walked out the door with the girl he was sure had gone through a personality alteration since he'd asked her out.

"Wow, what a trip." Gordy said as he watched the door close behind them.

"Seriously, to think that she thought I was sitting back home just waiting for you to come back each time." Dina laughed at the thought.

"You mean, you don't?" Keith said it jokingly, but finally started to think about what Dina might be doing while he was gone. Oh, he knew that he hadn't been faithful to her, but they'd never talked about making their relationship exclusive. It was sort of an unspoken 'un' agreement. Or so he thought.

On the other hand, he hadn't really thought about her seeing other guys while he wasn't around. He guessed it was sort of silly to think that such a beautiful girl wouldn't have more than the average number of opportunities to date. He'd just found it odd that she'd always been available when he'd called if she wasn't waiting around for him.

"You're frowning. Don't tell me what she said is bothering you?" Dina rubbed his chest in hopes of bringing him out of his thoughtful mood.

"No, of course not." Keith forced himself to smile and even laugh. "We're both content with the way things are, right?"

"Right." Dina agreed quickly.

"Come on, let's go play some pool. Ange and I'll take you two on." Gordy decided to put an end to the heavy vibe that had infiltrated the room.

"Sounds good. What're the stakes?" Keith quickly pulled himself from his thoughts about his and Dina's relationship. They were both happy with it the way it was. Why let some outsider make him question it?

"You guys go rack the table. Dina and I'll grab some more beers and meet you in there, alright?" Angie suggested.

"Sure thing." Gordy watched the two girls walk out of the room. "Wanna go and listen in on 'em?"

"Why?" Keith asked surprised that Gordy would stoop to eavesdropping.

"You wanna bet they're gonna talk about Penny?" Gordy lifted his eyebrows.

"That's a conversation I do not need to hear." Keith walked toward the rec room.

xoxo

In the kitchen, Angie pulled open the refrigerator and grabbed four bottles of beer. She turned back to see Dina had already grabbed the bottle opener. She could see Dina was bothered by the earlier conversation and decided to offer her a sympathetic ear. "Need to talk about it?"

"No." Dina said but immediately changed her mind. "I do care about Keith. A lot actually. And I know he, you know, sleeps with other girls while he's on tour. I mean, it's not like I've ever asked him about it or that we've ever talked about it. I'm just not an idiot."

"But you've never allowed yourself to really think about it until now, have you?" Angie guessed.

"I guess not." Dina sagged against the counter in defeat. "If I tell him I want our relationship to be exclusive he'll just never call me again. I know it."

"How do you know that?" Angie leaned her hip on the counter next to Dina.

"Because he's all about his career. A steady relationship is not something that he'd seriously consider right now. The only way he'd ever even think about marriage is if I got pregnant." Dina watched Angie's eyes cloud with anger. "No, no. Don't worry. I'd never try to trap him. I'm not that much of a masochist. He'd end up hating me."

"Oh, good. I'm glad to hear that." Angie quickly lost her feeling of protectiveness toward Keith. He was her boyfriend's best friend. She'd have protected him at all costs.

"Look, I don't want to bring everyone down tonight. This is something I have to work out on my own." Dina grabbed the bottles and popped them open. "Let's go back to our men and have some fun. Let's do our best to forget about little Miss Puritanical."

"I'm right behind you. But, if you ever need to talk, I'm here for you." Angie offered with a smile.

"Thanks. Someday I may have to take you up on that." Dina grabbed two of the bottles and led the way out of the kitchen.

xoxo

Keith woke up with the same feeling he'd had just a few short days before. He felt like he was being watched. He knew it wasn't Dina because he could hear her snoring oh so softly right next to him.

He rolled over and opened his eyes to find Danny staring at him with an angry look on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What the hell?" Keith growled, his voice rough with sleep.

"It's not working." Danny said angrily.

Keith glanced around the room and then back at Dina. She was fully covered this time at least. He glanced back at the window to notice that it was completely dark outside.

"What time is it?" Keith tried rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I don't know. Around 1:30 I guess." Danny was practically tapping his toe in impatience.

"1:30, you guess?" Keith glowered at Danny. Their pool game had lasted until just after midnight and then, of course, he and Dina had participated in some extracurricular activities which meant he'd barely been asleep before Danny let himself in.

"Didn't you hear me?" Danny flopped down on the side of the bed. That action drew a glare from Keith and he hopped back up.

"Yes, I heard you. You just told me it's the middle of the night and it's way past your curfew." Keith finally sat up while making sure to keep the covers over Dina. "Which reminds me, how did you get here?"

"Not that part. I told you 'it's not working'." Danny emphasized the words again.

"Answer my question. How did you get here?" Keith needed to know in order to hopefully curb any needless worry by their mother.

"Punky brought me." Danny admitted. "You need to help me."

"With what?" Keith was still half asleep and not following Danny's part of the conversation at all.

"With Gloria, of course." Danny said with extreme patience.

"Ah." Keith was finally starting to understand why Danny was in such a state.

"Go and talk to him." Dina kicked his leg lightly with her foot.

"You're awake." Keith looked over his shoulder at Dina who hadn't moved.

"Yes, it's a little hard to sleep with a conversation going on in the same room." Dina explained.

"Why? Keith does it all the time." Danny joked.

"Do you want my help or not?" Keith threatened. At Danny's nod, Keith continued. "Then get out and let me put on some pants. I'll meet you in the living room."

"Thanks. I really appreciate this." Danny said and bounded from the room.

Keith flopped back down and closed his eyes. He really was tired. Why, oh, why did people refuse to let him sleep?

"I'm pretty sure your pants won't magically put themselves on." Dina teased as she rolled over to look at Keith.

"Why not? You said they were dirty enough to stand up on their own." Keith tossed back.

"That's only because you played football in them and refused to get cleaned up before our little party last night." Dina poked him in the ribs.

"I suppose you're going to tell me that Penny was worth getting cleaned up for?" Keith teased.

"Not her, but I would have thought you had more respect for our relationship than that." Dina was smiling and joking, but considering Keith's thoughts from the night before, he just had to peak one eye open to make sure she was still joking.

"I thought we were beyond the pretentiousness of putting on 'our best faces' before seeing each other." Keith waited to hear her response.

"Oh, we are. It's just that you were pretty smelly last night." Dina grinned because Keith was usually very conscious of his appearance and she was glad that he felt comfortable enough with her not to go all out trying to impress her any more.

"Smelly!" Keith was officially offended. "I'll give you smelly." With that, Keith sat up and began to tickle her into submission.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Dina was soon pleading with him to stop. She was way too ticklish to last long when he set to making her miserable.

"Take it back." Keith suggested, his fingers at the ready.

"I was lying. You weren't smelly….at least not until after we….you know." Dina grinned.

Keith leaned over to give her a kiss in memory of 'you know'. They really were quite compatible in bed. That wasn't to mean that they were in the least boring. Dina was always up for trying new things and often suggested something new. He figured it was why they still felt so new and fresh in their relationship – not to mention the long periods of times they spent apart.

"Umm….Keith?" Dina purred as his lips traveled down her jaw line and to her neck.

"Hmmm." He hummed just behind her ear causing a shiver to course down her body.

"I think your brother is still waiting for you." Dina felt his lips and tongue still in their quest to start another session of love making.

"Right." Keith said as he pulled back. "Hold that thought."

"Don't I always?" Dina said archly.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around." Keith teased and then turned to get out of bed. He missed Dina's frown.

Was Keith only keeping her around for the sex? They spent plenty of time together out of bed, didn't they? Dina was starting to question everything he said and did; everything she said and did herself. All because of that stupid Penny. Dina was going to have to have a talk with Skizzy about his choice in dates. He was no longer allowed to base his decision on a certain part of their anatomy. He had to at least talk to them before he asked them out.

Dina knew she wasn't going to be able to sleep with all of these thoughts rushing through her head, so she got up and pulled on Keith's robe.

"Where are you going?" Keith asked as he walked toward the door after putting on just a pair of jeans; it was only Danny waiting for him.

"I thought I'd see if I could help. Do you think Danny would mind?" Dina started walking toward Keith.

"I don't know if he'd mind or not – we can ask him. But you are most definitely not going out there in just my robe." Keith spun her around and sent her back toward her clothes that were in a pile on the floor. "Remember, there are two teenage boys waiting for me. You in my robe might just be more than they can handle. Clothes. All of them."

"Party pooper." Dina pouted.

"You're mine and I don't plan to share." Keith said before turning away and leaving.

His words, unintentional as they may have been, brought a huge smile to Dina's face.

xoxo

"Punky, go home before you get in any more trouble than Danny has already gotten you in." Keith said as soon as he walked into the living room to find Danny and his buddy draped all over his couch.

"How'll Danny get home?" Punky had jumped up at the offer before realizing that he would leave his friend stranded.

"He can crash on the couch and I'll take him home in the morning." Keith suggested and waved as Punky walked out the door.

"Will you drop me at school too?" Danny knew that being dropped off in Keith's 'vette would go a long way toward getting a whole bunch of female attention.

"We'll see. Now, what brings you here in the middle of the night?" Keith dropped into the chair adjacent to Danny.

"It's not working." Danny sighed.

"Could you be more specific?" Keith got up and headed toward the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Danny got up to follow him.

"To make some coffee. I'm really tired and I'm sure you'd appreciate it if I didn't nod off halfway through your problem." Keith explained.

"I'll make it." Dina said as she finally came down fully dressed and looking way too good for someone who'd just rolled out of bed.

"Sit." Keith instructed Danny as he pulled out one of the kitchen chairs. "Talk."

Danny glanced furtively at Dina but then decided that maybe a female's perspective wouldn't hurt. "She's ignoring me. In fact, she's practically running in the opposite direction when she sees me coming. It's just like it's four years ago."

'More than you know', Keith added in his head. If Danny suspected that Gloria's feelings for Keith had resurfaced after so many years, he'd be angrier than he'd been the last time. Besides that, Danny was a whole lot bigger than he'd been at 11 and Keith wasn't sure he'd be able to avoid his punch this time.

"Danny, I'd like to help if I can. Will you tell me the whole story?" Dina asked as she walked up behind Keith and put her arms around him while leaning into his chair. "Three heads are better than two."

Danny wasted no time in telling Dina about the girl of his dreams and how she'd spurned him when she'd turned 16 while he still had a little over 3 months before he'd turn the same age. He finished with, "So, she says she's only going to date older guys. In fact, according to her friends, she has someone specific already picked out, to, you know…."

"Ah, I see." Dina did see. She could remember making the momentous decision of just who you would lose your virginity to. "Maybe Keith should talk to her."

"No!" Both Keith and Danny said quickly which caused Dina to pull back from Keith in surprise.

"Why ever not? He'd be able to help her see that you've been there for her through a lot of different things in your lives." Dina knew that Gloria and Danny had known each other a lot longer than he'd just explained. Danny had only summarized their last few weeks not the start of their relationship.

"Keith's never told you?" Danny looked at Keith in surprise. He just couldn't understand why a guy wouldn't brag that Gloria was in love with them even if she'd only been 11, going on 12 when she'd last had a crush on him.

"Danny, why would I tell Dina about Gloria asking me to her sixth grade dance when I was 17 and she was 11?" Keith tried to remind Danny of the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Aww, seriously?" Dina had poured a mug of coffee for Keith and had just set it in front of him. "You were really cute when you were a teenager."

Dina came around the side of Keith's chair and this time she perched on his knee and he pulled her close. "It's not funny Dina. Danny was really hurt, not to mention Gloria."

"Yeah, Keith just blurted out that there was no way he'd be interested in an 11 year old – right in front of her. You should have seen her face. I tried punching him for that one." Danny frowned in memory.

"Keith, how could you?" Dina looked at Keith in surprise. He was usually so careful of other people's feelings. He was so careful around his fans, never letting on that they were bothering him when he'd rather be left alone.

"It just slipped out. Danny was accusing me of going after his girlfriend and I had to set him straight. What do you want, I was a kid myself." Keith shrugged at the memory. He'd have changed it if he could, but considering what had happened in the garage just a few short days before, he figured his words hadn't scarred Gloria for life. She'd come back for more.

"Yeah, I kicked him in the shin and called him a home wrecker – which he was. But the best part was at the dance, the Family performed and all the girls ran over to me for autographs after we were done." Danny said smugly.

"No one wanted your autograph?" Dina ran her fingers through his hair in sympathy.

"None of the 6th graders did, no." Keith admitted but couldn't hide his smirk.

"What's that smirk for?" Dina caught it right away.

"Nothing. Really." Keith said without conviction.

"That smirk is for the older sister of one of the students that was chaperoning the dance. She made up for every second of disappointment he might have felt. While I was surrounded by girls, Keith was soon making a date with a woman a year older than him." Danny told Dina the information that he knew Keith would rather not have shared.

"I should have known." Dina could only laugh when Keith shrugged. "Though that's an interesting story, why shouldn't Keith talk to her now? I mean, isn't it obvious that Gloria no longer has a thing for him? It could help."

"That's not an option." Keith said again and when both of them looked at him to explain why, he quickly continued. "I really just don't have the time before I leave. Look let's sleep on this and when I drive Danny home tomorrow, we can discuss a new plan of action. Alright?"

"I suppose. But you are going to help, right?" Danny stood up and then waited.

"I just said I was going to." Keith prodded Dina up and stood himself. "Come on, let's get you settled and sleeping. I'll call mom to tell her where you are."

"Aw, man, mom. I forgot all about telling her where I was going." Danny said guiltily.

"Can you make up the couch while I call?" Keith looked at Dina and saw her nod her agreement. "Danny, there should be some sweats in my bedroom. Top drawer of the bureau."

Dina and Keith watched Danny walk out of the room.

"So, what's the real reason you don't want to talk to Gloria?" Dina turned in front of Keith so that he couldn't just move around her.

"I just told you. I don't have time." Keith tried the lie again thinking it sounded pretty good.

"No dice. I don't believe you." Dina put her hands on her hips and just watched him. Suddenly it dawned on her. "You won't talk to her because you know who the guy is that she's planning on loosing her virginity to – it's you!"

"Oh come on, you can't be serious." Keith said and laughed. His acting hadn't been good enough.

"Oh my god, it is you!" Dina's hands fell limply at her sides in surprise. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing." Keith finally admitted quietly. "Leave town as quickly as possible."

"Maybe I should talk to her and tell her to keep her hands off of my man." Dina said vehemently.

"Down girl, she's only 16. She'll get over it." Keith laughed at what he assumed was Dina's attempt at humor.

Dina laughed to cover her jealousy, made up the couch for Danny and waited patiently for Keith to call their mother. When Keith finally crawled back into bed with her, she made sure he had no doubts about who he was sharing it with.

xoxo

"Laurie?" There was a soft knock on Laurie's bedroom door. She'd stayed up late studying because she didn't have an early class in the morning.

"Oh, hi Bonnie. Come on in." Laurie looked up from her Psychology book. She'd taken it as one of her electives. She figured with all the strange personalities she'd run into during the family's performing life, she'd have lots of experience to draw from; not to mention the strange personalities in her own family. Keith and Danny came to mind immediately.

Laurie watched Bonnie sit tentatively on the end of her bed. She waited patiently for her to explain why she was there. When nothing happened she finally decided to prod her. "So, what's up?"

"Not much. I passed my Advanced Biology experiment." Bonnie told her.

"That's nice. I know you were worried about that, though none of us could figure out why. You had that aced before you even started it." Laurie smiled.

"Well, it was an unusual hypothesis…." Bonnie trailed off. This wasn't why she'd come to talk.

"Bonnie, just spit it out." Laurie suggested.

"Well, you've offered before…..but I just couldn't see a reason…..it's not like lab rats care what you look like….or most of the boys on campus care what I look like for that matter…it's just that….." Bonnie trailed off.

"It's just that my brother will be giving a concert in a few weeks and you're actually going to meet him. And, this being an extra special occasion, you'd like to look your best. Close enough?" Laurie laughed. Her friend was so transparent.

Bonnie bit her lip, looked at Laurie with just a tinge of shame and nodded.

"Come on; let's wake up Tiffany and Selena. Between the three of us, we'll have you competing in the Miss California contest – though why any self-respecting female would want to compete for such a belittling title is beyond me." Laurie pulled her friend off the bed behind her.

This was a roommate bonding opportunity if she'd ever seen one.

xoxo

Shirley was waiting for them when Keith pulled up in front of the house.

"Daniel Partridge, you will never break your curfew and just show up at your brother's house ever again. Do you hear me?" Shirley said, her anger not having abated from the night before. She'd been up and pacing wondering where Danny was when the phone had rung. It had scared her so bad that she thought her heart just might pound right out of her chest. She'd been so relieved to hear Keith's voice and his explanation that Danny was alright and with him.

"Sorry, mom. I really am." Danny said and kissed her cheek before pulling her into a hug.

"Now, get upstairs, shower and change. You'll be late for school if you don't hurry." Shirley swatted his behind as he walked away.

"Keith's going to take me." Danny said and then thought to add. "If that's alright with you."

"If it's alright with Keith, it's alright with me." Shirley finally bestowed a smile on Danny.

"Would you like some coffee while you wait?" Shirley pulled Keith into the house and toward the kitchen. "Maybe some breakfast?"

"Coffee sounds good. Angie already fed us." Keith grabbed a mug while his mom moved toward the coffee pot.

"You know, I was really worried about him last night. What's going on? Why'd he have to see you last night?" Shirley poured Keith's coffee and refilled her own cup before they wandered over to the table to chat.

"He's having girl troubles." Keith tried to keep it nonspecific.

"And, he went to you for help." Shirley finished the thought. "You know he misses you now that you're rarely home."

"I miss you guys too." Keith grinned at his mother. He left out the part that said, 'but not enough to move back home'.

"So, will you be stopping back before you leave on your next tour? I know Chris and Tracy would like to see you again before you leave for another month." Shirley decided that making him feel guilty was not above her.

"Well, I have rehearsals all day today and tonight, a photo shoot tomorrow, a meeting with Reuben tomorrow night and we leave on Friday." Keith just didn't see any free time in that schedule.

"How about if I invite Reuben for dinner too and then you can have your meeting here." Shirley suggested. They'd only seen him for a day and a half this last time, not counting the fact that he was sitting across from her right now.

"If it's alright with Reuben, it's alright with me. You know I love your cooking." Keith grinned and watched Danny race through the door.

"Come on, let's go." Danny urged Keith.

"Why, we've got time." Keith looked at the clock.

"What good does it do me if you drop me off and peel right back out? I at least need to be seen with you." Danny reminded him.

"Ah, right. That only makes sense." Keith rolled his eyes when he looked at his mother. "I'll see you tomorrow night, then."

"Have a good day Sweetheart." Shirley said and turned up her cheek for the expected kiss. "Both of you."

"Bye mom." Danny said as he pushed Keith toward the door.

xoxo

Laurie, Tiffany and Selena were already sitting around a table with their lunch trays. They were waiting on Bonnie. She had the furthest to come from her last class before lunch, but she was later than anyone had expected.

All three girls ignored the attention their close proximity caused. The three most beautiful girls at the school were all sitting together and the guys were in seventh heaven. They didn't have to divide their attention between more than one area.

"Would you look at that?" Selena nodded behind Laurie and Tiffany.

They both turned to watch Bonnie walking toward them, her tray of food in her hands. She was walking fast and seemed a bit frazzled. They all noticed that their attempts to accentuate Bonnie's best assets had succeeded beyond their wildest dreams. Her bright hair was attracting the sun and shooting it back out in shards of color that drew every male's attention.

They'd all been surprised to find out that Bonnie's glasses were glass, not a prescription. She wore them to make herself look smarter, she'd told them. It was hard for a girl to be accepted as smart if they first saw her as pretty, had been her explanation.

"We've unleashed a tiger, haven't we?" Tiffany smiled, not an ounce of jealousy in her comment.

"It sure looks that way. We're no longer the center of attraction….well, that is until she joins us." Selena felt no jealousy either. She knew that she could get any guy she wanted with just a little effort.

"I am so glad she finally gave in and let us give her a make-over." Laurie watched several guys stop her while she walked across the quad. She almost felt sorry for her when she realized that she was completely uncomfortable with the attention. "She really is pretty shy though, isn't she?"

"Yeah, we've changed her look, but not her personality. Which is a good thing, I think." Tiffany agreed. Much as she enjoyed seeing her friend getting the attention she had deserved all along, she felt bad that she had no idea how to handle that attention.

"I just hope she doesn't have any unreasonable expectations when it comes to my brother." Laurie sighed.

"What do you mean by that? Your brother doesn't like red-heads?" Selena arched a perfectly manicured brow.

"Oh, he doesn't discriminate against any particular type of female. They're all fair game to him." Laurie laughed.

"So, you don't think he'll find Bonnie attractive?" Tiffany too was curious as to what Laurie was trying to get at.

"It's just that Keith isn't looking for more than a passing relationship. If you know what I mean." Laurie tried to think of a nice way of saying that Keith wasn't looking to get tied down and she was pretty darn sure that Bonnie had never participated in a one night stand.

"Ah, I see, he plays the field." Selena's eyes brightened with understanding.

"Several fields, in several cities and several states." Laurie admitted with chagrin. She loved her brother, but she didn't necessarily agree with how he conducted his love life. She liked it better when he was home and went through the motions of being in a relationship with Dina.

"How do we protect her from that?" Tiffany frowned her concern. She knew that either Selena or she could have handled a one night stand with Keith, but if he chose Bonnie, there could be some concerns about her heart getting broken. Oh, who was she kidding, what were the chances of Keith picking any of them while he was there? Not that she wouldn't at least give it a shot.

She wouldn't have been surprised to know that Selena was having much the same thoughts.

Laurie watched her two roommates that had grown used to male attention and could read their thoughts pretty accurately. She could tell that both of them would make a play for her brother but wouldn't be overly hurt if they lost out to the other. They'd just go out and find someone else to soothe their hurt feelings. Bonnie, on the other hand, would be crushed if Keith chose one of Laurie's other roommates.

Laurie really did need to talk to Keith before he got here. It would be best if he avoided hooking up with any of her roommates. She just wasn't sure if he'd be able to resist as much temptation as would be set in front of him when she introduced Keith to all of them. If even half of the things he'd told her had actually happened, he wasn't known for denying himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Keith had almost ignored the ringing phone on his way out the door. He was going to be officially late if he didn't get a move on it, but something made him stop and pick it up.

"Hello." He said briskly.

"Oh, Keith I'm glad I caught you. I wanted to make sure you'd be here by 6:00 tonight." Shirley said quickly taking on Keith's brisk tone.

"That should be fine. I'm in Frisco until 5:00 or so, but should be able to make it." 'If I drive fast' was Keith's last thought.

"Good, good. Oh, you remember little Gloria Hickey, don't you?" Shirley smiled at her memories of the young lady. She'd always liked her – especially when she was dating Danny. He seemed to settle down when they were a couple.

"Sure, why do you ask?" Keith said suspiciously.

"Oh, no real reason. It's just that Danny told me last night that he invited her to dinner. It'll be our little surprise that you'll be here. I'm sure she'll be thrilled. She hasn't seen you in quite some time." Shirley smiled at her memories of the adorable girl.

"Umm… you know, on second thought, can you delay dinner to 7:00?" Keith was planning quickly. He knew his mother would be way too disappointed if he cancelled at this late date, but there was no way he was showing up by himself. He sure hoped Dina didn't have plans, but if she did, he'd borrow Angie in a pinch. He knew Gordy would understand.

"Oh, sure. I suppose I can hold it off that long. You won't be later, though, will you? I don't want Chris and Tracy eating too late." Shirley worried about her youngest though they were now 12 and 10 – not exactly her babies anymore.

"No, it's just that I had plans with someone that I'd sort of forgotten about. You don't mind if I bring a date, do you?" Keith fibbed.

"Not at all. Who is it?" Shirley asked.

He wasn't sure if Dina was free yet, so he had to avoid that question in case Angie ended up as his date. "Look mom, I'm going to be late. I'll see you tonight, alright?"

"Alright, Honey. Drive safe. I love you." Shirley said and listened to his return 'Love you too' before the line went dead.

Keith retraced his steps to find Dina just coming out of a steaming bathroom.

"I thought you were running late." Dina watched him walk toward her in surprise.

"I am, but this can't wait. Are you free tonight?" Keith knew they'd not made plans, but that stupid conversation from the night before with Penny got him thinking that Dina might have made a date with someone else when he'd told her he was going to dinner at his mom's.

"Why?" Dina asked rather than answering first. She too was remembering the same conversation and didn't want to appear too eager to be available with little warning.

"Danny invited Gloria to dinner at my mom's house tonight." Keith explained quickly knowing that Dina would connect the dots.

"And you need to make sure that Gloria has no doubts about your availability or lack thereof." Dina arched an eyebrow.

"Right. Can you help me out?" Keith slid up close and figured that he'd add a little incentive.

"It'll cost you." Dina sighed as she felt Keith begin to nibble just below her ear. He knew that drove her crazy and she figured she better talk before she lost the ability.

"Anything. Within reason." Keith quickly added. He was too worried about not getting Dina's cooperation to be as easily distracted as she apparently had been if her shivers and sighs were any indication.

"We can negotiate later, hmmm?" Dina pulled his mouth up to hers.

Gordy walked out of his bedroom down the hall to find Dina pinned up against the wall and Keith's hands just beginning to spread open the sides of his bathrobe that she'd once again confiscated.

"Aw, geez, would the two of you at least take it into the bedroom?" Gordy said just before closing the bathroom door behind him.

The words broke them apart and they stood panting against each other. Keith finally pushed himself away, closed the robe and tightened the sash.

"You are more temptation than I can ignore." Keith said before tearing himself away and walking down the hallway. "Hold that thought."

"Hey, what time should I be ready?" Dina yelled behind him.

"We'll have to leave here by 6:00." Keith paused and turned back around. "Unless you'd like me to pick you up for once."

"That'd be nice." Dina felt herself blushing. He hadn't done anything so date-like in a long time. "If you have the time, that is."

Keith retraced his steps and kissed her one more time. "I'll make the time."

Dina watched him walk away one more time and just leaned against the wall reliving their little interlude.

Gordy walked out of the bathroom to see the dreamy look on her face. "Firmly, pull yourself together. He's long gone."

"Gordy?" At his inquisitive look, she flashed him her middle finger and disappeared into Keith's bedroom.

xoxo

Skizzy ran through the door hoping to catch the ringing phone. "Hello."

"Hi, is Keith there?" Laurie asked forgetting to identify herself.

"I'm sorry, you have the wrong number." The guys had come up with that one early on when they'd heard female voices on the phone. If fans ever got a hold of his number, their lives became living nightmares of constant phone calls and giddy giggles on the other end.

"No, don't hang up, Skizzy!" Laurie said quickly.

"Who is this?" Skizzy asked suspiciously.

"Skizzy, it's me, Laurie." Laurie finally identified herself.

"Oh, Laurie, gosh I'm sorry. You didn't sound like yourself." Skizzy was surprised he hadn't recognized her voice. Not that she called all that often, but he just figured he'd known her for so many years that he'd have known it was her right away.

"It's this rotten new phone we got. We all sound like we're talking from the bottom of a fish tank. We're getting it replaced as soon as the phone company can get here, but in the mean time, this is what we get." Laurie laughed.

"Oh, none of you must have been home the first time they came." Skizzy knew darn well that if Selena, Tiffany or Laurie had been home, there would have been droves of repairmen waiting in line to make the service call. Gordy and Skizzy had met Laurie's roommates when she'd brought them all home to meet her mom before she'd been allowed to move into a rented house with them. They'd all come up for a weekend that Keith had been touring. Gordy and Skizzy had been lucky enough to be visiting their own families on the same weekend and had run into the future roommates at the Taco stand. They had all had a great time and the girls had been very nice to them while they'd visited. However, Gordy and Skizzy had known that neither of them would have been noticed if Keith had been around.

"No, just our landlord, why?" Laurie was baffled by his comment.

"Figures. So, why am I honored with your phone call?" Skizzy joked. He knew darn well she was calling for Keith.

"I need to talk to Keith, is he there?" Laurie just shrugged off Skizzy's goofiness. He was always that way around her.

"No, I think today is his photo shoot." Skizzy tried to remember Keith's schedule.

"Don't suppose you have a number for the studio?" Laurie figured she was out of luck.

"Sorry. No can do." Skizzy affirmed.

"Will he be home tonight?" She'd try back late if need be.

"I'm not sure. I can let him know you called and tell him to call back." Skizzy offered.

"Sure, that'd be great." Laurie hoped he called late enough that she'd be home from her date. "Thanks Skiz."

"No problem, Laurie. See you around." Skizzy hung up and looked for some paper to write his note.

"Hey, Skizzy get back out here and help me." Gordy yelled from the backyard.

"I'm comin'." Skizzy yelled and figured he'd just have to remember to tell Keith his message.

xoxo

"Hi, is Dina here?" Keith asked the stunned girl who'd opened the door to a grinning Keith.

"Dina?" The girl closed her mouth long enough to form the word.

"Are you alright?" Keith wasn't exactly unfamiliar with this reaction, it was just that college aged girls were usually better at masking their star-struckedness. It was a word that Danny had made up to describe the 'fish out of water' reaction that Keith often received.

"Close your mouth, Wanda. It's not ladylike." Dina tapped her chin as she walked past.

"Wow, you look amazing." Keith said as he pulled her close for a welcome kiss.

'Eat your hearts out ladies', was Dina's last thought before melting into Keith's arms. She knew every single girl at the sorority house was watching and drooling. She'd only joined the sorority because her mother had been a sister when she'd been in college. It was family tradition, though Dina disliked most of the catty girls she lived with. Up until now, she'd kept her relationship with Keith a secret as she had no desire for any of them to know where she spent her many nights away. She knew that if they knew about Keith that they'd try to befriend her just to get to know him.

"Ready to go?" Keith pulled back and grinned at her happy face.

"Am I ever." Dina grabbed his hand and pulled him down the walk to his car. She knew that their passage was being watched by every single member of her sorority along with the other sorority houses along the street. Keith's car alone was cause for wonder – it wasn't often college boys had the kind of money required for a Corvette.

They reached the car and Keith pulled open the passenger door. Dina gifted him with another kiss before dropping delicately into her seat. Keith glanced back at the house and gave them a jaunty wave before circling the car, starting the engine and taking Dina away from it all.

"Oh, thank you so much for that." Dina laughed her pleasure as soon as they'd turned the corner.

"What was that all about?" Keith couldn't stop an answering smile. "I take it none of them knew that you even know who I am."

"Nope. You've been my little secret." Dina giggled again.

"Ashamed of me, hmmm?" Keith knew she wasn't – at least he thought he knew she wasn't.

"Of course not, silly. It's just that they are all so fake and status driven that if they'd known I was seeing you, I'd have become their friend for life and outside of one or two of them, well let's just say the end of my senior year can't come soon enough" Dina admitted.

Keith had had no idea she was so unhappy with her college life. "Why do you live there if you hate it so much?"

"I can't afford my own place and my parents will only pay for the sorority. They think it keeps me away from bad influences. If they only knew how much college life had changed since mom belonged to the same chapter." Dina put her hand up to run her fingers through Keith's hair just because she could.

"Dina, why don't you move in with me and Gordy and Skizzy." Keith blurted it out before he really thought about it and then immediately started to backpedal. "I mean, it's not like I'm there all that much anyway."

Dina couldn't help but laugh at the look of panic that Keith had quickly tried to mask. "You can stop panicking. I like the fact that I'm close to everything on campus. If it's alright with you I'll just continue to stay the night when you're there. If you want me there, that is."

"Oh, I want you there. You know that." Keith could happily admit that.

"I thought so, but it's always nice to hear it." Dina leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "So tell me a little more about Gloria Hickey so I'm prepared."

xoxo

They'd started their act as soon as they'd walked in the front door. "Hey, mom, you remember Dina, don't you?"

"Of course I do. It's good to see you again. How've you been?" Shirley gave the pretty girl a welcome hug right after she finished giving one to her son.

"I've been just great. You?" Dina responded to the warm welcome.

"Missing my two oldest, but I'm doing really well." Shirley smiled. "Are you in college?"

"Yes, I'm a junior, majoring in marketing. I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to do with my major, but I have a little over a year to decide." Dina admitted a little sheepishly.

"So, how long have you and Keith been back together?" Shirley couldn't help but ask.

"Quite a while actually." Dina said vaguely.

"Well come in and meet Gloria. She's a friend of Danny's." Shirley pulled them the rest of the way into the living room and Keith grabbed Dina's hand just to make sure they didn't get separated by accident. "Everyone else you already know."

"Where's Reuben?" Keith glanced around the room and came up empty.

"I put him to work. He's outside barbequing the steaks. I hope you're hungry." Shirley looked her son over. Though he looked a little less underweight than the last time she'd seen him, he hadn't gained as much as she'd have hoped.

"I'm starving. I missed lunch." Keith gave the not unexpected answer.

"How many times have I told you not to skip meals?" Dina chastised lightly and received a pleased smile from Shirley for her efforts. "You work way too hard."

"Yes, dear." Keith gave her a dirty look that no one else caught, but kissed her on the temple for playing the game so well.

"Keith, you remember little Gloria Hickey, don't you?" Shirley used a phrase that made Gloria cringe. Dina almost felt sorry for the girl until she got a good look at her. She was very pretty and her eyes were glued to Keith with a predatory look that only another female who had designs on Keith would recognize. Shirley missed it completely.

"Of course. It's good to see you again." Keith said pleasantly from across the room not intending on getting any closer.

"I'm happy to see you again too." Gloria kept her reply neutral. She'd wait for her chance to get Keith alone.

"Oh, here's Reuben now. We're all set to eat, right Reuben?" Shirley received a nod from the man who was more family than friend.

"Done to perfection if I do say so myself." Reuben confirmed and transferred the steaks to the platter Shirley had waiting for them.

"You'd have to because no one else will." Danny threw at Reuben, just not capable of letting any zinger by when Reuben was around.

"Here's the one I dropped. I have it all ready just the way you like it." Reuben said snidely.

"Reuben." Shirley just rolled her eyes. The two could not be in the same room without exchanging barbs.

Dinner progressed with Gloria asking Keith all kinds of questions about his life and Keith sidestepping as best he could or even more often trying to pull Danny into the conversation. Dina did her part by making sure that everyone was aware that Keith was her man. She'd show it with a look or a touch that was subtle but unmistakable. She was marking her territory for everyone to see.

Reuben just raised his eyebrows every now and then or he'd exchange a surprised look with Shirley. Neither one of them were aware that Keith was serious about anyone much less Dina. Oh, Reuben knew that Keith was spending time with her, but he also knew what he did while he was on tour. Keith's actions were definitely not those of a guy who had settled on one partner. However, tonight was telling a totally different tale.

By the time dinner was done, Danny was almost sick to his stomach, Gloria was practically spitting bullets and Reuben, Shirley, Chris and Tracy were all baffled beyond belief.

"I'll help you clean up, Mrs. Partridge." Dina offered before thinking about the fact that that might leave Keith alone with Gloria. She felt Keith stiffen when he realized the same thing.

"That's alright, Reuben and I have to talk business for a little while anyway. Why don't we head out to the garage? It'll be quieter there." Keith suggested. 'And far away from Gloria' was the unspoken rest of that sentence.

"Sure, let me get my briefcase from the car first." Reuben stood up and headed toward the front door.

Most of the dirty dishes were already in the kitchen, so Keith helped carry the last load in.

"Keith, would you mind taking the garbage out on your way?" Shirley asked hoping to get him outside before Reuben came back.

"No problem." Keith grabbed the already tied up bag and stepped out into the darkness of evening.

Shirley glanced into the living room to see a belligerent looking Gloria with her arms crossed apparently stonewalling every attempt Danny made at making conversation. "I'll be right back. I forgot to ask Keith something."

Shirley stepped outside to find Keith standing nervously in between the house and the garage. He'd jumped guiltily when the back door had opened. She saw him visibly relax when he realized it was her.

"Alright, spill it. What's going on?" Shirley knew something was weird.

"Spill what?" Keith stalled.

"First off, you are holding Dina in front of you like a shield. Second, you are not as close as you are pretending or I'd have known about it. Third, Gloria is angry as a bear. All of this somehow leads back to you." Shirley ticked off her reasons on her fingers.

"You got all of that just from dinner, huh?" Keith was a little sheepish thinking he could pull one over on his mom. He guessed he and Dina might have overplayed their hand just a little.

"Mother's intuition." Shirley simply explained.

"Well, the last time I was home, Gloria cornered me in the garage." Keith started and then stopped.

"Cornered you?" Shirley urged.

"Yeah, apparently her crush is back. Only now she's 16 not 11. She's a little bit more aggressive." Keith let the truth rush out. It wasn't like his mom wouldn't be in his corner.

"Oh, no. Does Danny know?" Shirley asked worriedly.

"I haven't told and I doubt Gloria has. But, I think he's starting to suspect. Gloria wasn't exactly subtle at dinner." Keith was worried about Danny's reaction.

"You could say that. She was looking at you a little strangely." If Shirley had to put a name on that look, it would have been hungry.

"When I heard Gloria was going to be here, I asked Dina to come with me. She knows all about it. She was there when Danny stopped by the other night." Keith didn't realize how much he was giving away with that fact. Shirley now knew that Keith and Dina were at the very least having a sexual relationship even if her son was denying anything more. Maybe their act over dinner wasn't ALL an act.

She had hoped that her son would find a girl to settle down with. Dina was nice and appeared to be a good influence on him. She liked her well enough. But, she didn't know her well enough to decide whether or not she was good enough for Keith.

Keith saw the hopeful look on his mother's face and knew almost instantly what she was thinking.

"Mom, stop. We're just dating - if you could even call it that. I'm hardly ever home." Keith quickly tried to quell her plans to marry him off.

"How do you know what I was thinking?" Shirley quickly tried to cover.

"Son's intuition – better known as survival instinct. I can always tell when either you or Laurie are trying to marry me off." Keith backed away with his fingers crossed in front of him as if warding off evil spirits.

"Oh you. You know, you are too smart for your own good sometimes." Shirley laughed at her son's correct assumption of her musings.

"Keeps me alive…..and single. Just the way I like it." Keith moved back to pull her into a hug. "Now, be nice to Dina. I like her and want to keep her around for a while, so keep her away from Danny while I'm meeting with Reuben."

"So, you admit you like her." Shirley decided to hold onto hope just a little longer.

"Like, mom. Like. I didn't use the other 'L' word. Neither one of us is ready for the next step." Keith couldn't help but laugh.

Shirley glanced into the kitchen through a crack in the curtains to see Dina making quick work of the dirty dishes. She could only hope that their relationship would stand the test of time. If not Dina, then surely someone else.

"There you are. Ready?" Reuben had come back through the house not knowing that Keith was waiting out back.

"Sure." Keith waved Reuben ahead of him. "Remember what I said. Don't go scaring her away with talk of marriage and commitment."

Shirley watched her son close the garage door behind him and shook her head. She thought he might be surprised to find that talk of commitment wouldn't likely scare Dina as much as it scared him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chris had just come down the stairs to find Danny sitting quietly on the couch with a pouting Gloria. Even Chris, at his young age, was well aware that Gloria was pouting. He paused long enough to see Danny start to say something, think better of it and then just sit back dejectedly. He figured his plans to jam with Keith might just be met with enthusiasm from Danny as well.

"Hey Danny, let's go see if Keith and Reuben are done meeting. I wanted to have Keith teach me some of his new stuff." Chris suggested as he continued on toward the kitchen.

Danny threw one last longing look at Gloria who had seemed to perk up at the mention of Keith and decided that reminding Gloria that he was a musician in his own right might go a long way toward impressing her. If he'd have thought a little longer about it, he'd have realized that jamming with his older brother was not the way to get himself noticed by any female, but for now that thought was far from his mind. "Yeah, that sounds like a great idea."

They headed toward the back door together.

"Where do you think you're going?" Shirley asked as they walked past heading toward the garage. She'd figured they'd want to spend time with Keith, she just didn't want them interrupting before they were done.

"Oh, come on mom, they've gotta be done by now. We just wanna spend some time jamming, you know?" Chris said pleadingly.

Shirley had always had a hard time refusing Chris's pleading looks. Maybe it was the air of innocence that his look still had.

"I suppose it has been quite a while since they've been out there." Shirley watched her sons continue to edge toward the door at her wavering answer.

"Oh, I'd love to hear you guys play some of Keith's new stuff." Dina who'd been chatting with Shirley at the kitchen table pushed herself to a stand to follow them.

"Can I come too?" Gloria had slid into the kitchen herself.

"Of course." Dina figured this would be a good chance to show Gloria how little chance she had with 'her' man. "Come on, let's force those two workaholics to have some fun."

"I'll find Tracy and meet you all out there." Shirley grinned in expectation. It had been quite a while since she'd heard her family making music together. Too bad Laurie wasn't here to complete the reunion.

xoxo

"Reuben, this is three weeks straight. I'm not sure my voice will hold up." Keith had worked some pretty rough schedules from Reuben in the past, but this one was going to be pure murder on his throat.

"Yeah, but there's very little besides the shows. No interviews, no radio, no TV guest spots. Just some meet and greets that you can just smile and sign autographs – no talking required." Reuben reminded him of all of the other things that caused strain on a singer's voice.

"How could there be? We're going to have problems making it from venue to venue as it is." Keith looked at the number of miles between some of the college campuses.

"Of which you can sleep most of the trip away in your comfy bed on the tour bus." Reuben reminded him of why they'd gone out and gotten the plush, compared to the Partridge Family bus, tour bus. "Oh, hey, I've got some great news for you on that front."

"What? The bus driver is going to be a genie and blink us from venue to venue?" Keith joked.

"No, of course not." Reuben said immediately. "It's Johnny."

"What's Johnny?" Keith frowned.

"Your driver. You remember Johnny Bernhard, don't you?" Reuben said with a grin.

"What about Johnny?" Chris asked as he walked through the garage door.

"He's going to be driving Keith's tour bus on this college tour." Reuben said with a grin.

"Really? Cool." Chris looked at Keith to see him smile in memory himself. He hadn't seen Johnny since he'd driven the family on their summer tour a few years back that had ended in disaster. Johnny had suffered some pretty nasty injuries when the bus had tipped over. Of course, Keith had suffered much more at the hands of his 'crazy' fan, but he'd tried very hard to put that behind him and he refused to think about it for long now either.

Seeing Johnny again would be nice and he knew he was getting an excellent driver.

"Thanks Reuben. It'll be nice to see him again." Keith said and finally forced a smile to his face.

Reuben had watched the emotions chase across Keith's face and realized that he'd been reliving what had happened while his stalker, Olivia Braddock, had chased him across the country. Reuben almost regretted asking Johnny to drive again, but he knew the drill and he knew how to take care of his most valuable cargo – Keith.

"You sure you're alright with it?" Reuben said quietly so only Keith could hear him.

"Yeah, it's fine." Keith said just as quietly and threw Reuben a more genuine smile. Turning toward his brothers, Keith asked. "So, what brings you out here to interrupt our meeting?"

"I've been dyin' for you to show me some of your new songs. Can you do that?" Chris looked at Keith pleadingly. Just like on his mother, Chris's look worked on Keith too.

"Yeah, sure. What do you want to learn?" Keith followed Chris toward his drum set that was still set up even though he didn't play as often as he used to.

"All of 'em." Chris answered with hope in his eyes.

Keith sighed at the tall order. "How about we start with the one you want to learn the most."

"Me too?" Danny had picked up his bass and was tuning it.

"I didn't bring my guitars guys. We can't do all that much." Keith reminded them.

"Then let's just do the piano driven songs." Danny suggested.

"You know you can't deny them, don't you?" Dina had walked up behind Keith and put her arms around him from behind.

"I suppose this was your idea." Keith said as he pulled her from behind him so that he could plant a kiss on her smiling lips.

"Of course not. I just asked if I could tag along and watch." Dina threw her arms around his neck.

"Alright, knock if off. If you distract him we'll never get to play a single song." Danny chided.

Dina forced herself to push away from Keith and turning to Danny said. "Sorry. He's distracting."

"So I've heard." Gloria said quietly from behind Keith who jumped when he realized she was there.

Keith quickly moved away from Gloria and went to sit behind the piano crooking his finger at Dina asking her to come and sit next to him. He didn't want to risk Gloria attempting to take the spot. "Alright, let's get warmed up with some stuff you already know."

The three of them jammed for over an hour playing everything from old Partridge Family tunes that Shirley joined in on to Beatles songs. Keith made sure to sing the love songs to Dina so that Gloria would have no questions about who he was interested in. Dina simply smiled and kissed him after some of the songs.

After they felt like they were warmed up, Danny and Chris begged to try Keith's newest hit that was a hard driving rock song they'd never have attempted when they were a family group – 'When I'm a Rock 'n Roll Star'.

"You sure?" Keith asked both boys.

"Ok, we weren't going to tell you, but we've been practicing since you gave us an advance copy of your album." Chris said a little sheepishly. He'd hoped to not tell him that and then just surprise him with how well they did.

"In that case, let's rock 'n roll." Keith grinned and began to play the intro. Chris and Danny came in almost on cue, but were a little off as the song wore on; Keith had to hold in a wince. When he brought the song to a close, all he could say was "Wow".

"That was truly awful." Danny finished the thought for him.

"Yep, a train wreck if I ever heard one." Reuben hadn't bothered to hold back his wince.

"It wasn't that bad." Gloria had been so happy that they'd finally played something of Keith's that she hadn't really paid too much attention to how it sounded. She'd been more interested in Keith's vocals and piano playing than the whole song.

"If you prefer music it was. I sounded like I was banging away on Mom's pots and pans." Chris said sadly.

"I think my ears are bleeding." Keith admitted ruefully.

"I sure hope you don't sound like that starting Saturday night." Dina teased. "You'll have to give everyone back their money."

"Bite your tongue woman." Keith grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'd rather you bit it." She purred into his ear.

"Don't tempt me in front of my family." Keith whispered before kissing her near her ear and setting her slightly away from him.

Their latest actions and the fact that everyone had ignored her opinion finally sent Gloria from the garage in a rush of emotion.

"Gloria!" Danny yelled. He'd watched her become miserable while watching his brother and his girlfriend showing each other affection. He'd guessed earlier in the night what he'd been trying so hard to deny – his brother had stolen his girl again without even trying.

As Danny struggled to get out of his bass strap, Dina had followed Gloria's progress out of the garage over Keith's shoulder.

"Danny, let me talk to her." Dina offered just as Danny was about to start after her. "I think it might help her to talk to another girl."

"Sure, I guess that might be true." Danny's gaze turned from the door to Keith who was sitting on the piano bench trying to go unnoticed but failing miserably. "Besides, I think Keith and I need to talk."

"Come on Chris, Tracy, it's time for you two to get ready for bed." Shirley had let the jam session go on longer than she'd intended. But up until now, they'd been having so much fun. She walked over to Keith and he got up to give her a hug. "Don't leave without stopping in the house to say goodbye."

"I won't." Keith agreed.

"Bye Keith. Don't forget to come see us when you get back from this tour." Chris reminded him before giving him his own hug. Tracy followed right behind reminding Keith to keep his eyes open for good presents.

"Always, Munchkin." Keith turned her after Chris and patted her lightly on the behind.

"Don't let Danny throw any punches." Shirley knew exactly what her two oldest sons would be talking about and that Danny wasn't happy about tonight's outcome.

"Are you kidding? I can't go on stage with a black eye much less sing with a broken nose." Keith joked quietly to his mother.

Reuben threw an uneasy glance at his star and followed Shirley out of the garage.

Keith glanced at Danny who was just standing several feet away glaring at him.

"So, what'd you want to talk about?" Keith said jokingly.

"You know this isn't in the least bit funny." Danny who was usually the cut-up of the group frowned. "What makes me so mad is that you don't even try."

"Danny…" Keith was going to try to explain, but he wasn't sure if he could.

"No, that's alright. I know it's not your fault. I mean, when I was 11, I couldn't understand. I'm older now. I get it. You can't help it. It's not like you threw yourself at her and she couldn't resist. I watched you all night. If anything, you were making it obvious that you and Dina are together." Danny plopped down on the piano bench that Keith had vacated such a short time ago. "It's just that…..she's supposed to be mine. Instead she's in love with you."

"Danny, she doesn't love me." Keith figured he'd start with the obvious.

"It's that face. Every woman looses her mind when she sees it. God forbid you turn and smile at them – then she's for sure a goner." Danny continued as if Keith hadn't spoken. "Why did I have to born with this face and you got that one?"

"Danny you have a lot going for you." Keith started again.

"Not like you. You've got the looks, the talent, the smile, the fame, the wealth, the looks." Danny thought that last thought bore repeating. "How many girls did you date in high school? A hundred, two hundred? Me? I've dated three. Gloria, Gina and Gwen. Hey, do you think I have a thing for the letter G?"

"Danny, would you listen to yourself? Do you really think I wanted to date all those girls?" Keith winced when he heard that question come out because he knew how Danny would take it.

"Oh, that's rich. Now you're going to tell me that you didn't want to date all those girls. That you would have been happier if you hadn't been so popular." Danny scoffed.

"Danny, I would have given my left arm…..well, maybe not my left arm, I wouldn't have been able to play the guitar." Keith pulled himself back on course. "Danny, I would have given anything to find a girl to date long term. Why do you think I was constantly falling in love? It wasn't because I really was in love. It's because I wanted to BE in love."

Danny looked at Keith to see a very sincere look on his face.

"Danny I dated so much because I found out that girls weren't dating me for me. They were dating me because of who I was. Keith Partridge – singer. I would have killed to have had a girl date me because she liked me for me. But, I never got the chance to experience that after the first album came out. Most girls dated me just to say they'd dated Keith Partridge and then when my schedule got in the way or their jealousy of the female fans got in the way, I was history." Keith sat down next to Danny. "I'd give anything to be able to date a girl and know that she loved me for the person I am inside rather than the public image."

"So, you're telling me that all those girls dumped you and not the other way around?" Danny threw a disbelieving look at his brother.

"Well, not always. I did plenty of my own dumping." At Danny's satisfied look he quickly continued. "But I did it because I found out that they had no idea who I was. I either had to pretend to be someone else or they didn't like me much. I had to be the perfect guy the fan magazines portrayed. If I started acting like myself, they'd look at me like I sprouted another head. They didn't want a slightly insecure guy with fears of not being able to live up to an impossible image. They wanted the confident, perfect 'star' they'd read about."

"It sounds like you're headed toward a lifetime of loneliness." Danny pointed out.

"Gee thanks for that uplifting thought. I may as well just join a monastery now." Keith laughed shortly.

"Why, right this very minute, you have two girls in love with you." Danny pointed out to Keith. "And, they've both known you long enough to have already realized your short comings and decided that you're still worth it."

"Danny, Gloria is not in love with me." Keith ignored the part about Dina. He just didn't want to analyze that right now.

"Yeah, she is. She's planning on making you her first." Danny sighed.

"She'd have to catch me first." Keith joked.

"That's just the point. She'd actually try catching you while me – well, she'd rather run away from me." Danny looked down in such dejection that Keith actually felt his pain.

"Danny, it's a phase." Keith started.

"Keith, last time was a phase. Having a 4 year attraction for someone is not a phase." Danny pointed out. "It might be an obsession, but it's not a phase."

"Look, I'd rather not put obsession and female in the same sentence when you're talking about me." Keith winced.

"Johnny's got you thinking about that psycho Olivia, doesn't it?" Danny could tell it had been on his brother's mind though he'd been trying to hide it.

"No." Keith said immediately and then realized he was lying. "Yeah, I guess so. In that light, I guess my problems with Gloria seem pretty tame."

"Your life really is pretty screwed up, isn't it?" Danny laughed.

"Want it?" Keith joked back trying to take Danny's cue and lighten the mood.

"Absolutely." At Keith's cockeyed look Danny clarified. "Well, Dina would come with it. And, I've seen her with close to nothing on….."

Danny took off at a dead run toward the garage door with Keith in hot pursuit.

xoxo

Dina caught up with Gloria as she sagged against the side of her car in the dark, quiet street. She watched Gloria glance longingly at Keith's Corvette parked at the end of the driveway.

"Gloria?" Dina started tentatively. She didn't want to surprise Gloria too much.

"Oh, hi Dina." Gloria said sadly.

"Are you alright?" Dina walked up beside the slightly taller girl.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" Gloria tried to cover her sadness.

"Do you want to talk?" When Gloria didn't answer right away, Dina thought she'd try again. "You know, when I was working through a problem, I always found it most helpful to talk to one of my girlfriends. Now, I know we don't know each other that well, but I do know most of the…..people….involved in your issue."

Gloria threw a quick look at Dina to see if she was making fun of her. All she could see was a sincere look of what would likely be called sympathy on her face. She didn't want her sympathy. Then again, she needed someone's sympathy. She felt a little like she was in mourning. It had become abundantly clear tonight that she didn't stand a chance with Keith. Not just because of their age gap, but because of the girl – woman – standing right next to her.

"All of my friends are doing it." Gloria started out stiltedly. Maybe talking to an older woman was a good idea. She'd have liked to talk about these kinds of things with her mother, but she'd never had that kind of relationship with her. She'd always envied Laurie's relationship with her mother. She'd thought it would be nice to get advice from your mother about boys. Not that she'd have talked to her about losing her virginity, but there were a whole lot more subjects dealing with boys that would definitely be on her list of things to ask, talk about.

"Ah, I see. Is someone pressuring you?" Dina didn't think Danny had been pushing her, but she needed to know.

"No, it's nothing like that." Gloria said softly. "They all just brag about it. And, well, I guess I feel a little left out."

"Gloria, I'd be willing to bet that some of your friends who are bragging about it aren't doing it either. I know it's something I didn't advertise." Dina looked back at her recent past and shared what she was now almost certain to be the truth.

"How old were you?" Gloria bit her lip and watched Dina's face. She needed to gauge her sincerity on this one.

"Promise this stays between us?" At Gloria's nod, Dina made a quick decision to tell her the truth. "I was your age and I was pressured into it by my steady boyfriend."

"Did you like it?" Gloria just had to know. Most of the girls at school talked about it like it was heaven on earth. However, she'd overheard two girls in the bathroom talking about it when they thought they were alone. That girl hadn't been quite as enamored of the act. In fact, Gloria was starting to wonder if the not so pretty story was closer to the truth.

"Not that first time." Dina gave a short almost bitter laugh at the memory. "It was very quick and not the beautiful act that I'd been lead to believe. In fact, the next day the boy broke up with me. I guess he figured he'd gotten what he'd come for so why stick around. I felt pretty lousy."

"You're kidding. But you're beautiful. What guy would leave you after finally….well, getting you in…." Gloria trailed off.

"Gloria, he didn't care about me. He cared only about getting sex from me. I found out later that one of my previous boyfriends had been spreading lies about me. Telling his buddies that we'd had sex several times. He dated me to get what he wanted and then went back to his previous girlfriend who wouldn't 'put out' for him." Dina looked back bitterly on her past. She'd been pretty successful about forgetting the parts of her life that hurt.

"But you and Keith.." Gloria couldn't understand why Dina would ever want to have sex with anyone again.

"Yes, we are. But, it's very different." Dina said with a secretive smile. "Keith and I….well, we care about each other. He cares about whether or not I enjoy it as much as he does. It's what a guy does when he's not thinking only about himself."

"Because you're in love." Gloria said with reverence thinking she'd figured out the difference.

Dina wasn't quite sure how to answer that one. She was supposed to be helping Keith to get Gloria to lose her fascination with him, but if she answered her truthfully, would her answer be yes or no? Dina decided to side step that for now. "You should definitely care for someone before you sleep with them. There's a deeper level of connection. Sex for sex can be fun, exciting with the right partner – but making love is so much better."

"Dina?" When Dina looked at Gloria she finally continued. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Dina asked.

"I had planned to try and make a move on Keith tonight. After our little talk, I've decided that I wouldn't stand a chance. I can see the two of you are in love." Gloria pulled a stunned Dina into a hug.

Well, their act had worked.

It had been an act, right?

xoxo

As Dina lay with her head pillowed on Keith's chest, she listened to his heart beat and felt his chest rise and fall with each deep breath.

Had they just had sex or made love?

The question made Dina pause. She realized she'd been wrestling with the question since Penny had forced her to start examining her relationship with Keith. And then her conversation with Gloria had brought it to a head again.

How did she really feel about him? She'd always told herself not to become too attached. He was a superstar. He had no plans to settle down with anyone for a long time. He popped in and out of her life frequently. And, she suspected that he wasn't faithful when he was gone and she'd never asked him to be. But what did all of that mean?

And, then, out of the blue it hit her. Like a ton of bricks. She whispered the words to try them out. "I love you, Keith Partridge."

With those words, it was like a weight had been lifted and she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Too bad Keith had heard her words. He was too keyed up about the tour starting the next day to sleep. At her words, he felt a sense of panic rush over him but forced his muscles to stay lax. He'd been dreading saying good-bye to her in the morning when he left for this latest tour, yet now he almost felt like leaping out of bed, finishing his packing and leaving before she woke up.

He lay staring at the ceiling long after he knew Dina had fallen asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Skizzy, it's Laurie again." Laurie remembered to identify herself right away this time.

"Oh, hey Laurie." Skizzy said before remembering that he'd forgotten to give Keith her message. "Oh man, Laurie, I'm sorry."

"You didn't give Keith my message?" Laurie knew right away what the apology was for. "Oh, Skizzy, please tell me he hasn't left yet."

"Bright and early this morning. He was gone almost before the sun came up. That big monstrous bus of his pulled up in the driveway and within minutes he was gone." Skizzy confirmed.

"Do you have his itinerary?" Laurie hoped she'd catch him at one of the venues.

"Sure. It's around here somewhere." Skizzy started moving papers around on the counter. He shoved a few bills around and made a mental note to give them to Keith's attorney to pay while he was gone; didn't want the phone or electrical service shut off while he was out of town. "But it's going to be hard to get a hold of him. Remember he's not staying at any hotels. He's so tightly booked that they'll be driving every night while they sleep."

"Yes, mom called me and told me. She's not exactly pleased, but what can she do about it. Keith's a big boy now." Laurie said that knowing that Skizzy was practically family and would understand the dynamic.

"Not according to Dina." Skizzy chuckled into the phone and then finally found the itinerary with an 'aha'.

"What about Dina?" Laurie asked curiously. She knew that she and Keith would see each other when he was in town.

"She stormed out of here a short time ago – mad as a wet hen." Skizzy nodded at Gordy as he walked into the kitchen.

"Why was she mad?" Laurie felt like she was pulling teeth. She wanted to yell 'just spit it out Zielinski!'

"Apparently Keith left without waking her and saying goodbye. I thought she was going to rip the door off the hinge when she slammed it behind her after running out here in just Keith's robe to find him already gone. She slammed the bedroom door, the bathroom door, the bedroom door again and finally the front door. Wouldn't even mumble more than 'stupid male species' to Angie when she tried to get her to talk." Skizzy laughed in memory of the petite dynamo that had laid waste to the house's doors.

"Oh dear, I wonder what that was about?" Laurie cringed. She knew how annoying, frustrating and irritating her brother could be when he set his mind to it, but how much worse he could be when he wasn't even trying.

"I'm not sure we'll ever know unless Angie runs into Dina on campus…..two years from now. If she runs into her before that, I'm pretty sure she'll be too mad to talk about it yet." Skizzy nodded at the motion Gordy made to say they needed to head to their first class of the day. It was Friday and they had plans for the weekend to drive to Keith's first shows that wasn't too far away, but they had to get a move on so they could leave as soon as they were done. "Hey, I gotta get to my first class. I'll try to remember to tell Keith to call you. Gordy and I are heading up to Oregon University to see Keith's show. I'm thinking we'll get at least a few minutes with him."

"Thanks Skizzy. Have fun and drive safe." Laurie reminded him. "Oh, yeah, and tell my brother I love him."

"Will do. Bye." Skizzy ran out of the house to catch Gordy as he coasted down the driveway.

xoxo

"Partridge! That was tight, man." Gordy said as he walked through the dressing room door after Keith's show.

Keith would have just enough time to shower, grab a bite to eat and head out to the bus. They needed to be in the state of Washington by the next night. He'd been just about to head into the dressing room's bathroom when his buddies had knocked on the door.

"Hey, thanks guys. Glad you made it. Still planning on driving to Washington before heading back?" Keith was still dripping sweat but had a huge grin on his face. He'd been pleasantly surprised – aw hell, he'd been blown away - by the enthusiastic response he'd gotten from the crowd. He was sure it was going to be either a blasé bunch of preppies that he'd have to win over or a younger bunch of kids that would just scream so loud they couldn't hear him sing. The reality had been way better. They'd cheered loudly after each song, but had simply rocked out or, surprisingly sang along with, some of his newer songs that he'd been sure they wouldn't have known yet. After all, his second solo album had only been out for a few weeks. That told him that some of his fans had bought the album and played it quite a bit before the show. All good signs for Keith's future solo career.

"Yep, we'll be there!" Skizzy was feeling pretty high himself and now really looking forward to working with Keith over the summer break. Not only would he be exposed to the crowds of adoring females, but Keith was playing in some far reaching locales.

"Hey, I've got an idea. Sam, one of the roadies wanted to visit his mom who lives half way between this stop and the next. Why not let him borrow your car and you guys can ride with me on the bus. We'll jam the night away with the band." Keith always started these tours out with way more energy than he could burn on stage. It would be a complete turn around by the end of the tour when he'd be dragging his ass just to stay awake long enough to do the sound checks.

"My baby?" Gordy said with trepidation. "What if he puts a scratch in it?"

"You mean your jalopy?" Skizzy corrected. "Any scratch would add a new layer of character to a car that already looks like it's ready for the scrap heap."

"He's got you there Gord-man." Keith laughed. "I'm gonna take a shower. You two work it out and let me know what you decide when I get back."

"Come on man, there is no way we can miss jamming with the band all night. Besides, if we take these summer jobs, we'll get to know these people a whole lot better. Why not start now?" Skizzy would beg if he had to.

"Fine, but if that guy totals my car, keep in mind we have no way of getting to and from campus. It's not like we live all that close, you know." Gordy reminded him.

"Hell, Gordy, if your car gets totaled, you know Keith will buy you a new one. He's offered several times. Why don't you take him up on it?" Skizzy pointed out.

"For the same reason you never take him up on his offer to buy YOU a car. Plain and simple – pride." Gordy threw back.

"Right. I forgot. But still. Come on. We gotta do this. If nothing more than to tell everyone on Monday what it's like to party like a rock star." Skizzy figured that argument would work when he saw the gleam in Gordy's eyes.

"It will make a great story. So long as Angie doesn't kill me." Gordy frowned at that last thought.

"Hey, it's with the band, not the groupies." As soon as Skizzy said that, they were surprised by a small group of girls piling into the room.

"Oh, excuse us. We were told we could find Keith here." The first one in the room said. She was apparently the leader of the group.

"Sorry, he's not here." Skizzy said in a very authoritative voice. "He's already left the building."

"Oh, no. You're kidding! The guy who works lobby concessions told us that Keith wouldn't be leaving until at least an hour after the show. Something about packing up his guitars to go on the bus with him." The girl was totally disappointed and it showed.

"Well, sorry. The guy's information was wrong. Keith's already left in a car. The bus will be following him with the band. Keith doesn't travel with them." Skizzy just kept throwing out lines of b.s. hoping they'd stick.

"Alright, well thanks." The girl said as Gordy and Skizzy began to push them slowly but steadily toward the door.

Moments after they got it closed, and smartly locked this time, Keith came strolling out into the main room in just a towel.

"Jeez, Partridge. Do you always stroll around half naked?" Skizzy realized how close they'd come to avoiding disaster. If Keith had walked out like that while the girls were still here, he'd have been attacked within seconds.

"Pretty much." Keith had no idea why Skizzy was offended. It wasn't like they hadn't seen him in a towel multiple times at the house.

"Skiz, man, take it easy. You don't work for him just yet." Gordy laughed at seeing the confused look on Keith's face and went on to explain about the 'fans' who had found his dressing room a short time before.

"Thanks guys. I'll need to bring that up to Reuben. He wasn't overly concerned about security at these places. Guess we'll have to change our plans." Keith frowned. He was happy to know that there were girls trying to find him – I mean, who wouldn't be. But, he wouldn't appreciate someone walking in on his shower. Well, maybe, he guessed that all depended on the girl. A picture of Dina popped into his mind and how she'd surprised him in the shower a few days before.

He purposefully pushed her from his mind. When he had time, he knew he needed to examine his feelings for her, but not right now. Right now, he needed to get his butt on the bus or they'd be late for the next show.

"You know, I could drop out of school and start working for you right now." Skizzy suggested, only half kidding.

"You'll do no such thing. Not only would your mother kill me for taking you out of school, but my mother would too." Keith reminded him.

"How can you be killed twice? Come on, it's not like I need a four year degree to be a cop." Skizzy kept teasing.

"Keep it up Skiz, and I'll call your mom on you." Keith put a quick end to what he knew was Skizzy being Skizzy.

"Fine, fine, I'll stay in school." Skizzy gave in gracefully.

xoxo

After the next night's show, the much sleep deprived Gordy and Skizzy were waving at Keith's bus as it pulled out of Washington University on its way to Boise, Idaho.

"Oh, man, I am such an idiot!" Skizzy slapped himself on the forehead.

"Well, that may be a fact, but what for this time?" Gordy said as he started the car for their long drive home.

"I forgot to tell him to call Laurie." Skizzy shook his head in resignation. Guess who got to try to call Keith at each of his next venues for the next 18 days.

xoxo

Laurie never did end up connecting with Keith via phone. She'd tried and she knew that Skizzy had been trying. He'd promised her he would after he'd confessed his screw up to her. In fact, he'd apologized so many times that Laurie had finally told him she had to leave for an appointment just to get him off the phone. She knew he felt awful, but that didn't help her in her goal to warn Keith to not hurt Bonnie.

Keith and Reuben had worked it out that he'd be able to spend a little extra time with Laurie than at any other venue. Well, it was the last date and he was just planning on staying over for a day or two before driving the hour or so away to go to his own house. Though they were all about an hour apart, they'd all stayed in Northern California. Laurie was at Stanford University, the rest of the family was in San Pueblo, and Keith was an hour south of Laurie and about an hour west of the family.

All close enough to stay in touch but far enough apart to not see much of each other without some effort. It suited Keith and Laurie just fine as they had both wanted a little space when they'd made the moves. They would both suffer from bouts of homesickness, but they knew they'd survive. Also, Keith was living on the ocean, which he absolutely loved – when he was home, that is.

It was 5:30 in the morning when Laurie was woken by a knock on the door. She was the lightest sleeper of all her roommates. They all assumed it had to do with her living on the road and never sleeping all that well because of it. But, in this case, was she ever glad she'd been the one to open the door in the early hours of the morning.

"Keith?" Laurie said in shock as she peeked at Keith with the safety chain still on the door.

"Yep, gonna let me in?" Keith was almost dead on his feet and his voice was almost completely gone. He'd had Reuben arrange for his car to be driven down to L.A. which was the site of his concert last night. He'd driven through the night to get up by Laurie. He'd planned to spend the day with her, but first and foremost, he needed sleep.

"Of course!" Laurie closed the door enough to release the chain and then threw it open pulling Keith into a tight hug of welcome. "Oh, it is so good to see you!"

"You too." Keith said into her hair smelling the familiar scent of her shampoo.

"You look…." Laurie pulled back and then said honestly. "….absolutely awful!"

"Gee thanks. I bet you say that to all the guys." Keith would have pushed her, but he was just too tired. He wasn't exactly sure where he'd found the strength to hug her so tight.

"How long has your voice been that bad?" Laurie figured that he'd probably been hoarse for at least the last week. She'd seen his schedule of concerts and knew his voice would be ravaged by two thirds of the way through. Besides, he'd likely driven all the way up with the top down just hoping the wind would keep him awake

"Since last week. It'll be back by the morning." Keith tried to push off her concern.

"It is the morning." Laurie reminded him.

"Later morning." Keith hedged.

"I'll just bet." Laurie grabbed his hand and pulled him toward her room. "Let's get you to bed."

"You better not say THAT to all the guys." Keith scowled at her.

"I see you haven't lost your sense of humor; just your voice and your common sense." Laurie chastised as she pulled him into her bedroom. "Why in the world would you drive all the way up from L.A. after performing a show? You had to be exhausted."

"I was, but I promised to spend some time with you, so I left as soon as I could. The drive wasn't so bad at night. The traffic was light." Keith realized what he'd done wasn't all that smart, but at the time it seemed like a good idea even though Reuben had argued with him. As usual, Keith won the argument because Reuben had grudgingly given in.

"Well, I'm up for the day, so why don't you just crash in my bed. I'll keep the noise level to a dull roar." Laurie suggested. "I don't suppose I have to worry about that though, as you could sleep through an earthquake; and have on occasion."

"I knew you were my sister for a reason. Love you." Keith rasped as he plopped onto the side of the bed. He wasn't sure he'd get his boots off before falling asleep.

"I love you too. Now get undressed before you fall asleep. You'll be much more comfortable." Laurie explained at his raised eyebrow.

"Another comment you better not be making to all the guys." Keith unzipped his boots and pulled them off.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Laurie teased to keep him awake long enough to crawl into bed. "I'll leave you alone for the rest."

She peeked in a few minutes later to find his clothes in a pile by the side of the bed and her brother already out cold. She had no idea why he'd rushed up here. She'd known just by looking at him that he'd sleep the day away. Though his performance wasn't scheduled until the next night, she knew she'd be lucky if he woke up before the next morning. It had always been like this when Reuben booked him on such a rigorous tour.

She knew better than to tell her mom that Keith had showed up on her doorstep this morning, but it was not beyond her to call Reuben and ream him out for pushing her brother so hard. Reuben was supposed to be managing him; that included making sure that Keith didn't talk him into letting him perform more than he should, much less getting him his car so that he could drive while he was almost comatose from lack of sleep after three weeks of constant motion.

She was biding her time in the kitchen with a pot of coffee and getting angrier with every sip. Seriously, her stupid brother could have fallen asleep and driven into the ocean on accident. Stupid hard-headed males.

"What's got you up so early?" Bonnie said as she walked sleepily into the kitchen.

"My stupid brother." Laurie mumbled without thinking.

"I didn't hear the phone ring." Bonnie poured herself a cup of coffee from the pot Laurie had almost drained. She started making another pot as she knew Selena and Tiffany would need a pick me up.

"He didn't call. He's here." Laurie said, still not realizing that she should have kept that secret as long as possible.

"Hey, whose Corvette is in the driveway?" Tiffany asked as she too stumbled into the kitchen.

"Keith's apparently." Bonnie said trying vainly to keep her giddiness inside.

"What? You're kidding. Where is he?" Tiffany's eyes flew around the room and then down at her ratty old bathrobe that she'd thrown on rather than her silk one.

"Don't go running off to freshen up." Laurie finally realized what a tizzy she was causing in her roommates. "He's sleeping and will be for quite some time if I don't miss my guess."

"Oh? Where?" Tiffany asked again. She at least needed to know where to sneak a peek.

"My bed and no, you are not allowed to look in on him." Laurie laughed at the not so subtle signs they were both giving by practically leaning out of the room already.

"Why not? We won't disturb him. Promise. Right Tiffany?" Bonnie gave her best 'oh please' look.

"Cross our hearts." Tiffany said and crossed her heart while she crossed her fingers behind her back.

"That doesn't count when you cross your fingers. It's like a double negative." Selena said while she finally trailed into the room. All present and accounted for.

"Oh, Selena, you gave me away. You'll bite your tongue clean off once you find out why you should have kept quiet." Tiffany teased.

"Oh, really? Do tell." Selena took the offered coffee from Bonnie and pulled up a chair.

"Keith's here." Laurie said nonchalantly.

"Where?" Selena's eyes did the same sweep that Tiffany's had done. She however was already looking knock out gorgeous as she'd gotten dressed for the day before coming down for coffee.

"In Laurie's bed." Bonnie said with jealousy; wishing it had been hers.

"Oh, goody." Selena started to rise from her chair.

"Sit." Laurie commanded. "Good girl."

"I am not a dog." Selena said automatically before realizing she'd done exactly as Laurie had commanded.

"None of you will disturb him. He's exhausted. He needs sleep more than anything right now." Laurie both informed and begged for them not to disturb him with her words. "As usual, Reuben has let Keith keep too tight of a schedule and both his body and his voice are starting to give out on him. If he doesn't get enough sleep he'll make himself sick."

"You sound more like his mother than his sister." Tiffany teased.

"Well, I wouldn't have to if he took better care of himself. The guy doesn't know the word quit." Laurie explained.

"Sounds delicious." Selena purred.

"Get a grip, Sanchez." Laurie laughed at her roommate's salacious thoughts.

"Just one little peek, please?" Bonnie tried her hand at begging.

"We promise not to make a sound." Tiffany added.

"Cross our hearts – without crossed fingers." Selena added.

Laurie couldn't help but laugh at the three of them. They looked so completely ridiculous batting their lashes at her and smiling their best smiles.

"Alright, just a peek, but no sound or I slam the door on all three of your noses." Laurie led the way to her bedroom. She was going to have to sneak in at some point to get clothes to start her day anyway. Why not let the girls see her brother at his most unprepared. If they saw him snoring or drooling maybe she stood a shot at having all three of them leave him alone.

No such luck. Darn brother was at his most adorable when they walked in. He was on his stomach, face half buried in the mattress and the covers shoved down low on his obviously naked body. Perfect, now all three of them were in the throes of unrequited passion; if the accompanying sighs were any indication.

"Alright, out. You'll get to meet him later." Laurie closed the door behind her and said quietly 'much later' if she had anything to say about it. Keith would be sleeping until the next morning; or so she hoped.

xoxo

Laurie had called Reuben, trying to reason with him about how foolish it had been to let Keith drive more than 5 hours all by himself and after a show no less, only to find out that Keith had promised him he'd crash for a while first.

"Sorry Laurie. I'm his manager, not his father." Reuben reminded her.

"Reuben, you could use that excuse on anyone but one of the family. You know you've been more family than manager since almost the beginning." Laurie reminded him.

"Thanks, that's nice to hear." Reuben felt a lump form in his throat. "Still doesn't give me any more control over him than you or your mother were ever able to exert."

"Point taken." Laurie knew this call had been pointless as Reuben was absolutely right. Keith did what he wanted, when he wanted and had been for several years.

"Besides, Keith was really nervous about this series of concerts and he really pushed for as many shows as possible in the short amount of time we had before his summer tour starts." Reuben relayed what Keith had been so successful at hiding from his family.

"Why would he be more nervous about these shows?" Laurie was puzzled.

"Something about connecting with people his own age instead of the younger crowd he'd been appealing to for so long. As confident as he is on stage, we all know how deep down inside he's an insecure little kid; afraid no one will like his new direction. His new sound." Reuben knew Laurie wouldn't use the information against her brother. In fact, he knew that Laurie was Keith's confidant on most things he didn't feel comfortable talking to his mom about. Even still, Reuben knew he'd told her something Keith wouldn't necessarily have wanted her to know, so he quickly changed the subject. "Please tell me his voice is back."

"It wasn't when he got here. Too much night air I think." Laurie answered. "It'll probably be back to normal once he wakes; when he wakes up. Which I hope isn't until tomorrow morning."

"He'll be mad if you let him sleep that long. He drove all that way just to spend time with you. Not sleeping." Reuben reminded her.

"Well, too bad. I'm done with finals as of yesterday. I can spend plenty of time with him AFTER his concerts tomorrow night." Laurie finished the call with Reuben apologizing for getting on his case about Keith. She knew he cared for him as much as the rest of her family.

After spending the rest of the morning heading off her roommates from checking on Keith every five minutes, Laurie realized she was going to have to call in the 'big guns' to spike her roommates.

When they finally left for their last day of exams, she dialed the phone and settled in for a chat. When she heard the phone being picked up, she got a smile on her face. She just knew her plan would work. "Hi Dina."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Laurie had taken the phone off the hook after she'd answered half a dozen phone calls from friends who called just to 'chat'. She realized that they were calling to find out if it was true that Keith was there.

She'd snuck back into her room and gone through Keith's pockets looking for his car keys. She moved the car from the driveway and into the garage. It wouldn't help to lie to all of her friends only to have them stop over and see his car in the driveway. Not that any of them knew what he drove, but they definitely knew that none of her roommates had that kind of a car. Sheesh, sometimes Keith was more trouble than he was worth.

On second thought, no, he wasn't. She loved him, faults and all.

Bonnie was the first one home and Laurie could only guess that she'd practically run the whole way from campus. "Is he up yet?"

"No, he isn't." Laurie couldn't help but laugh at the look of total disappointment that came over her face.

"It's what, 4:30 in the afternoon. He's been sleeping for 11 hours already." Bonnie huffed her frustration.

"Bonnie, he's probably been surviving on 3 maybe 4 hours of sleep a night for three weeks. He's beyond tired. This is what he does when he finally gets down time." Laurie informed her.

"Doesn't he know we'd all like to meet him?" Bonnie said and then laughed at her own selfishness. "Sorry, I'll back off. It's just that I was so looking forward to this. And he's so close, yet so far."

"That's my brother. Frustration personified." Laurie teased. "Look, I'm just glad he didn't know you guys were so excited to meet him or he'd have stayed awake just to make you happy. He is all about making females happy."

"Females, hmm?" Bonnie caught that one right away.

"Oh, Keith will stay up for the males of the species too." Laurie said archly and then at Bonnie's surprised look added. "But only if they're planning to jam with him musically all night long. He's told me about some jam sessions that have gone on for something like 16 hours."

"Wow, how do they do it?" Bonnie mouth had rounded in awe.

"Lots of blisters, some bloody fingers and a whole lot of passion for music." Laurie admitted. She'd seen it too many times to no longer doubt its pull. In fact, she'd participated in one just last summer when Keith's band had been practicing for his fall and winter tour. It had been so much fun, she'd lost all track of time and, wow, had their mom been mad when Keith had dropped her off about mid-morning without any sleep. Keith had had to apologize profusely for pulling Laurie into his 'alternate' lifestyle, but what could Shirley really do? They were both adults by that time.

xoxo

Keith climbed up from the deepest sleep he'd had in weeks. He'd still be sleeping if his bladder hadn't told him to wake up now or risk reverting back to his earliest childhood. He pushed himself into a sitting position and glanced around the room. It was shadowy, but there was enough light from the street lights to let him see shapes. He recognized what could only be Laurie's room, when he recognized some of her prized possession scattered about the room.

His groggy brain recalled staggering up to the house, greeting Laurie and not much after that. He'd really been mostly out on his feet. He vaguely wondered if he'd bothered to bring in his duffle bag with a change of clothes. Not only did a bathroom sound wonderful, but a shower sounded even better.

He couldn't find his duffle, but he did find his jeans. He pulled them on and opened the door to the hallway. He glanced up and down the dark hallway and was about to just start opening doors when he noticed one was open at the end of the hallway. Likely the bathroom, was his thought as he headed toward it. Right on the first try, was his happy thought as he closed the door softly behind him and turned on the light.

He blinked several times to adjust his eyes to the additional light. He relieved his bladder first and then headed toward the sink. He washed his hands and then went in search of a toothbrush. He found one still in the package and made a silent promise to replace the item to whoever the owner was. Hell, he'd buy them a case if they wanted. He just needed to get the nasty taste out of his mouth.

Now, officially feeling loads better, he decided a shower was next on the list. He found a closet with clean towels, set one on the hook on the wall and dropped his jeans once more. Stepping into the shower, he sighed as the water cascaded over his tired, achy muscles. Once his summer tour was over, he was going to tell Reuben to plan a long vacation before he went back into the studio for his next album. He deserved it.

xoxo

Selena had just gotten home from a few beers with her fellow pre-med students. She was feeling only slightly tipsy, but figured she'd take a couple of aspirin to head off any potential headache in the morning. 'An ounce of prevention is worth a pound of cure' was what her father had always told her.

She found the bathroom door closed, but it wasn't locked, so she just went on in. If Tiffany or Bonnie were in the shower, which she knew was running, they wouldn't mind if she was there and gone before they got out. She knew it wasn't Laurie as she'd been watching late night TV downstairs. Selena had also confirmed that she hadn't missed any 'Keith action' while she'd been gone. The guy sure could sleep.

She had just swallowed the tablets when she heard the shower shut off. She was just about to warn Tiffany or Bonnie that she was heading out when the shower curtain was pulled back and she was graced with a dripping wet Keith Partridge reaching for the towel he'd hung on the hook next to the shower.

"Oh my….." Was all Selena could force out before her throat closed.

Her exclamation drew Keith's eyes and he nonchalantly wrapped the towel around his waist which finally drew the girl's eyes to his face rather than where they'd originally settled. He wasn't particularly embarrassed by the situation. He was very comfortable in his own skin and being nude around a woman was definitely not a new situation for him.

"Sorry, I didn't know anyone else was up. The house was dark." Keith said by way of explanation for freely using the bathroom.

"Oh, by all means. Feel free to use the shower any time. And, forgetting to lock the door is always appreciated." Selena purred, having quickly regained her equilibrium. Those few beers had temporarily knocked her off her game, but she was quickly getting it back.

"Thanks, I think." Keith laughed a little nervously not sure what to expect from the woman who he could quickly see was getting over her surprise. It wasn't the most comfortable situation to be alone in a room with a complete stranger; beautiful or not, one never knew what she might be capable of. Who was she? As if she'd heard his internal question, Selena stepped forward.

"Hi, I'm Selena Sanchez." Selena put out her hand hoping that Keith would take it. He'd anchored his towel with his right hand and if he let go, she was hoping that gravity would take over from there.

"Keith Partridge." Keith did reach for her hand, but Selena was disappointed that he was able to catch the towel with his left hand before it fell.

"Oh, I know who you are. We've been expecting you. I live here." Selena watched Keith's eyes travel over her body. She knew he'd be distracted; it wasn't an uncommon occurrence for her. She watched Keith nod a little vaguely while still checking her out. "I'm looking forward to the show tomorrow night. Not that this show didn't start with a whole lot of potential."

"Glad I could oblige." Keith forgot where he was. He forgot that the girl in front of him was Laurie's roommate. He forgot that Laurie was likely in the house. He forgot everything but what his body was telling him. And his body was telling him that an absolutely gorgeous creature was standing in front of him apparently very attracted to him as well.

xoxo

Laurie had resigned herself to a night on the sofa. She hadn't gotten ready for bed yet, but was starting to think about finding a pillow and some blankets to make herself comfortable. Not long ago, Selena had gotten home and walked past her. She'd asked about Keith but had just sighed softly when told he was still asleep.

Laurie figured once Tiffany got home, he'd be the first thought on her mind too; just as he'd been on Bonnie's and Selena's. Laurie wasn't particularly frustrated by the not unexpected reactions; she just sometimes wished her brother wasn't quite so popular with women. It sure would make it easier on her, the sister.

She pushed herself up from the couch and headed upstairs. She didn't notice anything particularly out of the ordinary until she noticed that her bedroom door was open. Then she noticed that Selena's was open too.

Ok, she knew three things, Keith was up, Selena wasn't in her room and the bathroom door was closed. Well, if there was one small blessing in this whole thing, her brother wasn't in a room with a bed and a female. That combination would have been deadly for him, because she'd have killed him.

She'd meant to talk to him about not messing around with any of her roommates, mostly to protect Bonnie's feelings, but also to save her friendships with all three roommates who she didn't want to risk losing to a failed relationship with her brother.

She walked quickly down the hallway and put her hand on the door knob. She thought about just rushing in, but didn't want to walk in on something she didn't want to see. Knocking was definitely the safer bet.

Keith and Selena's lips were less than an inch apart when the knock sounded on the door. Selena groaned in frustration. Who would have the audacity to ruin her chance at a night in Keith Partridge's arms?

"Keith, are you in there?" Laurie's voice came through the portal.

Keith threw her an apologetic grin and answered, "Yeah, I'll be right out."

"Is Selena with you?" Laurie figured she better remind them that she suspected they were in there together.

"Yes, and she's coming right out." Selena closed her eyes in frustration and then impulsively reached forward to pull Keith into a quick yet extremely steamy kiss. "Hold that thought."

Keith grinned in response to the kiss, but it quickly turned into a frown as she headed toward the door. Those words reminded him of someone else. Someone he shouldn't be thinking about seconds after contemplating doing a whole lot of inappropriate things with the goddess who was currently throwing him a seductive look over her shoulder. He quickly put the grin back on his face.

"I'll be back for more later." Selena warned just as she pulled open the door to see Laurie leaning patiently against the wall. She closed the door behind her knowing that Keith needed to dry off and put his pants on before he came out. "He'll be right with you."

Laurie just raised an eyebrow at her friend and watched her walk away a little dejectedly. Good, she'd gotten there in time. One potential disaster avoided.

A few short minutes later, Keith opened the door and greeted her. "Hey, Laurie."

"Good of you to join the land of the living. When did you wake up?" Laurie couldn't help but ask.

"Not long ago. I needed to freshen up. How does a drive along the coast sound?" Keith was still a little tired, but he knew he'd sleep better if he got a little fresh air first.

"Keith it's 11:00 at night." Laurie was exasperated.

"So? You turn into a pumpkin at midnight?" Keith laughed.

"Of course not." Keith's good humor was infectious. "And a drive sounds great. You are going to put more on, I hope."

"Yeah, did I bring in my duffle bag?" Keith frowned.

"What? You don't remember?" Laurie just rolled her eyes when he admitted he couldn't remember; having been so out of it when he'd gotten there. "You know, you really are lucky you didn't fall asleep while you were driving here."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know." Keith started to pat his pockets trying to locate his car keys. Those he knew he wouldn't have left in the car. "Hey, where are my keys?"

"I borrowed them to move your car into the garage." At Keith's raised brow she continued. "Didn't want to give away the fact you were crashed here. I had to take the phone off the hook; I've been getting so many calls."

"Sorry. Didn't mean to disrupt your life." Keith apologized almost automatically. He knew that when they weren't in San Pueblo or his new house, he couldn't have free run of places.

"You did, but that's quite alright." Laurie quickly assured him. She reached into her pocket and pulled out his keys. "Here, go and get clean clothes. You know I love taking drives in your car."

"Be right back." Keith said as he walked down the hallway toward the back of the house. He figured it couldn't be too hard to find the garage.

He walked out the back door and into the slightly chilly night. Guess he should have stopped for his shirt before he'd ventured into the night. He'd just let himself into the side door of the garage when he realized that someone was getting out of a car that had just pulled in before he stepped outside.

He paused only a second to realize that the driver was female, she was a knock out and her eyes had rounded in surprise when she'd seen him. He continued on to his car, opened the trunk and removed his duffle bag. He waved to her when he noticed her finally get completely out of her car.

"Hi, Keith. I see you're finally up." Tiffany said by way of greeting.

"Yeah, just woke up a little while ago. Guess I was more tired than I thought. You must be another roommate." Keith walked toward her with his duffle bag in hand.

"Tiffany Wellington. I see you had time for a shower." Tiffany gestured to his wet hair.

"Yeah. Come on I'll walk you to the house." Keith motioned her forward and then watched her walk. He figured the extra motion was completely for his benefit, so he stood back to enjoy it. Extra or not, he appreciated her effort.

"So, Keith, how's the college tour?" Tiffany looked over her shoulder to gauge his reaction to the view and was pleased to see his eyes focused exactly where she'd planned for them to be.

"Good. Actually a little better than I'd hoped." Keith moved ahead to open the back door for her.

"Better how?" Tiffany gave him one of her best smiles and then frowned when she'd noticed Keith's features freeze momentarily before melting once again into a smile.

Keith had finally gotten a good look at Laurie's latest roommate. She had an almost uncanny resemblance to Dina. He'd been trying really hard to avoid thinking about Dina and their relationship. And, up to this point, excluding those few moments in the bathroom, due to a complete lack of time, he'd been successful. But, as soon as he saw Tiffany's blonde hair, blue eyes and dimpled smile, he was smack dab in the middle of his quandary. How did he feel about Dina? Did she really love him like she'd said in bed their last night together?

Keith forcibly pulled his mind back to the present and her question. "I was a little surprised at the enthusiasm of the crowds. They all seemed to know the new material and the album's only been out a few weeks, well actually about two months now, I guess."

"What, you must have known how many copies had sold. And, it's not unusual when you buy tickets to a concert that you make sure you have the act's latest album." Tiffany reminded him.

"I suppose. It's just that I've been reminded so many times that my supposed fan base is younger that sometimes you start to believe the press." Keith admitted.

"Well, your last two shows should be as good as the rest of them. I tried getting tickets but they were already sold out. I can't tell you how happy I was to find out that Laurie already had tickets for us." Tiffany tried her best smile on him again. That one usually had guys prostrate at her feet begging to spend more time with her. Keith appeared unmoved.

"Thanks. It's always nice to hear it from someone who isn't a family member, my manager or an employee." Keith motioned her to precede him into the house.

Tiffany had paused outside hoping to snatch a few moments alone with Keith, but he had seemed to pull back since they'd gotten near the house. She'd have been disheartened to realize he was comparing her to a woman who had been on his mind for weeks even though he'd been trying his best to forget her. She finally moved forward realizing that she wasn't making the kind of impression on Keith that she'd hoped for.

"Oh, hi Laurie." Tiffany said a little sadly when she stepped into the kitchen to find Laurie walking in from the opposite direction.

"Hi Tiffany. How'd the final two exams go?" Laurie asked.

"Fine. Good." Tiffany threw a frown in Keith's direction when he walked past her after following her in.

"Let me change and we can go." Keith pointed to his duffle that held his change of clothes.

"Don't forget to dry your hair. You just got your voice back and a night drive with a wet head isn't a good combination." Laurie reminded him.

"Yes mother." Keith sassed as he walked past Laurie and planted a brotherly kiss on the side of her head on his way.

"You'll pay for that one." Laurie swatted him on the ass causing him to laugh but not turn back. Laurie turned back to see Tiffany still frowning. "Anything wrong?"

"No, not really." Tiffany tried to shake off her disappointment but then thought what the heck; she was talking to the person who knew Keith Partridge best. "I thought you said he didn't have any particular preference in girls."

"He doesn't. At least none that I've ever been able to notice." Laurie agreed.

"He was being really nice to me then, all of a sudden, he just seemed to shut down. It happened when he got a good look at me." Tiffany's frown deepened. "That's never happened before. I mean usually guys are falling all over themselves when they get a good look at me. But your brother? Nothing."

"Maybe it was something you said." Laurie too was puzzled. Tiffany was beautiful – no two ways about it – and, that made her Keith's type no matter what.

"I don't think so, we were making small talk." Tiffany ran over their conversation in her mind. It had been pretty mild and she knew darn well she hadn't made a fool of herself by stuttering or getting tongue tied.

"I'm not sure. Did you make a pass at him?" Laurie joked.

"I never got the chance." Tiffany answered honestly. She didn't strike out often, so she might just have to take another crack at him. With renewed resolve, she decided to chalk this one up to bad timing. "Look, forget I mentioned it."

"Alright." Laurie agreed quickly. She'd rather not get involved in her brother's love life anyway. Well, no more than having called Dina the other night. She'd just put the wheels in motion and let the rest follow its own course. That wasn't exactly getting involved; it was just nudging things along the way. There was a big difference in her mind.

"Ready?" Keith said a few short minutes after Tiffany had left Laurie in the kitchen.

"Let's roll." Laurie grinned at her brother and then led him out of the house.

xoxo

They'd stopped at an overlook and just listened to the ocean crash into the rocks far below them. It was too dark to see anything, but the sound was soothing and the smell of the salt water was invigorating.

"God, I love living near the water." Keith laid his head back on the headrest and closed his eyes to soak it all in.

"Considering you're part fish, I'm not surprised." Laurie's laugh was contagious and Keith found himself laughing too.

"Man, it's good to spend time with you. How'd your finals go?" They hadn't tried talking much while they'd been driving. They'd just enjoyed the feel of the night air.

"Well, I don't have the grades yet, but I think they went well. At least I'm pretty sure I'll pass all of them." Laurie threw him a smile.

"You always were the smart one." Keith had never much liked school. He'd done just enough to get by most times. He'd always known his future was music, not academics.

"You're no dummy. You just have different skills and interests. Speaking of those, how were the first, oh, I don't know, 50 shows of this tour?" Laurie's number wasn't exactly an exaggeration. There had been plenty of nights they'd done two shows.

Keith went on to give her the highlights and some of the low lights too. She was laughing most of the time. He had a way about telling a story that was absolutely charming. Laurie wasn't surprised that someone who wasn't related to him would find him irresistible. He was so self-deprecating and had no trouble poking fun at himself. It was disarming.

"Stop, please. No more." Laurie gasped as she tried to catch her breath from laughing so hard. "There is no way he didn't get arrested for that."

"Well, he'd have to be caught first." Keith had to admit touring was a great source for funny stories without even having to embellish most of them.

When their laughter had died for several minutes, Laurie decided it was time for a weightier subject. "Keith, have you gotten any of my messages? Or Skizzy's?"

"No, why? You've been trying to call me? Is everything alright?" Right away, Keith's mind went to some awful places. Why would Laurie try so hard to get in touch with him?

"No, it's nothing like that. Everything is fine. In fact, most things are really good." Laurie said quickly. "I just need to talk to you about something; warn you about something."

"Ok, shoot." Keith glanced her way and noticed her serious look.

"Well, you've already met Selena and Tiffany." Laurie started out hesitantly. She didn't want to accuse him of anything, but she definitely wanted to make it absolutely unmistakable exactly what she was asking of him.

"Yes, in a rather interesting way with Selena." Keith grinned at the memory.

"Well, that's another subject, brother dear. This has to do with the one roommate you haven't met yet. It's one of the reasons I took you up on this drive so quickly. I wanted to get you out of the house before you met Bonnie." Laurie turned in her seat to make sure he was taking her seriously.

"Alright, what's wrong with Bonnie that you have to warn me?" Keith tried laughing this off. "Don't tell me, she's a barracuda and I need to watch myself around her."

"No, it's the exact opposite. She's smart and sweet. She's pretty and shy. And, she's completely infatuated with you." Laurie told him.

"She's, what, twenty years old and she's infatuated with me? Come on, be serious. I can see the younger girls, but no way." Keith scoffed.

"Keith, she's really, really shy." Laurie reminded him. "So shy that until recently, she hid her best features behind glasses she didn't need and severe hair styles that hid her gorgeous red hair."

"And?" Keith wasn't following.

"She's completely innocent." Laurie caught his eyes to make sure he understood exactly what she meant by that. "But, I think that if she thought she had a chance with you, she'd more than happily surrender it to you."

"You have got to be kidding! First Gloria, now your roommate. Why in the world does everyone want to lose their virginity to me?" Keith was flabbergasted.

"I'd think the answer to that would be obvious." Laurie reminded him. "According to all the press, you're Mr. Perfect. Who wouldn't want you to be their first?"

"Fine. I'll avoid her like the plague." Keith could say that with complete honesty.

Laurie's next comments took him by complete surprise. "That's just it. I don't want you to avoid her at all. In fact, the exact opposite."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Did I hear you right?" Keith had to pick his jaw up from the floor. "Did you just suggest I have sex with your roommate?"

"No, I absolutely did NOT." Laurie said vehemently. She should have chosen her words better. He'd completely misunderstood and she guessed she might understand why, but seriously what did he think, she was some kind of madam? "I just asked you not to avoid her."

"Explain." Keith said curtly.

"Keith, she's just so introverted and shy around guys. But, when she talks about you, well, she's a whole different person." Laurie searched for the best words to convey what she was asking. "I want you to be nice to her. Give her some attention so that when you leave, which you obviously will have to, she has some new confidence in herself. And maybe, just maybe, she'll start going out on dates. Meet Mr. Right. At the very least, have the opportunity to meet Mr. Right."

"So long as you don't have me earmarked as Mr. Right." Keith was a little nervous when that subject came up lately. What was it about people wanting to pair him up and marry him off? First his mom, then Dina saying she loved him and now Laurie putting his name and Mr. Right in way too close of a proximity for his comfort.

"Mr. Commitment-phobe you can put your running shoes away – for now." Laurie laughed. It was common knowledge that Keith wanted nothing to do with commitment. At least not in the near future. Oh, she knew he was close to Dina and that's why she'd asked her to come up with Skizzy, Gordy and Angie. She was hoping that Keith would pay some attention to Bonnie, but then get side-tracked by Dina. Bonnie wouldn't be upset knowing that Dina and Keith already had something going before she came along. Had Keith's head been turned by either Selena or Tiffany, Bonnie would have been devastated. But, someone who already had a claim on Keith? Well, that just made it impossible for Keith to act on any feelings he may have had for Bonnie.

Mission accomplished – Bonnie's feelings were spared.

"Oh, by the way, my roommates – all of them – are totally and completely off limits to you, brother dear." Laurie reminded him just as he turned on the ignition to head for home. "All except for a little flirting with Bonnie. Got it?"

"But…." Keith was about to argue that she couldn't put such beautiful women off limits without some type of reward.

"No buts. You are not to do anything with any of them. I do not want to look for new roommates next year." Laurie needed to be sure he understood. "Promise me, Keith."

"Fine. I promise." Keith answered and then wondered how he'd gotten the raw end of this deal.

xoxo

It had been after 1:00 in the morning when Keith and Laurie had come piling back into the house with Keith trying to tickle Laurie for telling him that all of his problems could be traced back to his 'pretty boy' good looks.

"Take it back or pay the piper." Keith said after chasing her around the kitchen table in the shadows as only a small light had been left on over the sink. Catching her, Keith pinned her in the corner between the wall and the cupboards.

"Not a chance, Pretty Boy." Laurie said bravely.

"Now you've asked for it." Keith went in for the kill.

Within seconds, Laurie was laughing so hard she could barely remain upright, but she refused to give in. She just kept trying to escape while gasping for breath.

They were both frozen in surprise when the kitchen light snapped on and a voice said, "I've got a weapon!"

"Don't shoot Bonnie. It's just me and Keith." Laurie gasped after quickly recognizing Bonnie's tense voice.

"Oh, my gosh, I'm so sorry. I thought we were being robbed." Bonnie stepped fully into the kitchen to see the brother and sister, wind-blown, but most definitely not thieves.

"By who, the Three Stooges?" Keith joked. "We were making enough noise to wake the dead."

"We're sorry for waking you." Laurie smacked Keith's arm for his sarcasm. She'd seen the embarrassed look pass over Bonnie's face. Not only because she was sleep mussed and frumpy looking but because Keith had teased her for thinking they were the worst cat burglars in the world.

"Right, sorry about the noise." Keith quickly apologized himself. So, this was roommate number 3. The one he was supposed to be making nice with to bring her out of her shell. Well, at least she was pretty. It wouldn't exactly be a hardship to flirt with her if only just a little.

"Oh, that's quite alright." Bonnie said while keeping the baseball bat she'd been holding above her shoulder - in a perfect batters stance - in one hand. Her other hand quickly reached up to her hair, wildly flying about her head. She was so used to it being tied back that her new loose style had her thinking she must look like a witch at the moment.

Keith's eyes had flown to her hair, but only because the color was so rich and vibrant, that it automatically drew the eye. Her hair color along with the pale porcelain skin that wasn't over-powered by the freckles that most red-heads suffered with, were a startlingly lovely picture. Danny would have been envious.

"Nice form on the bat. I'd have been worried if we had been burglars." Keith grinned.

"What?" Bonnie was losing her initial surprise at finding Keith and Laurie instead of burglars. However, instead of making her feel more relaxed, she was now starting to go from alarmed to downright star struck.

"You are going to put that down, aren't you?" Keith talked calmly to her hoping that she'd come to her senses before she accidentally swung the bat. "With your form, I'm sure you could deliver quite a blow."

Bonnie looked up at the bat as if it had appeared there out of thin air. Keith quickly went over to her and relieved her of the potential weapon. Her startled eyes flew to his face again and she blushed the darkest shade of red he'd every seen. But, with her fare skin, it was even more noticeable than it would have been on anyone else.

"Bonnie?" Laurie figured she'd better draw Bonnie's attention to her or she might just burst into flames in something akin to spontaneous combustion brought on by none other than her dear brother. "Earth to Bonnie."

"Hmmm?" Bonnie looked at her vaguely after tearing her eyes away from Keith's beautiful grin.

"Bonnie, I'd like you to meet my brother. Keith, this is Bonnie Newton – the last roommate you have yet to meet." Laurie decided that bringing the mundane introduction into the mix might give Bonnie time to recover.

She was wrong.

Bonnie's eyes flew back to Keith and then immediately fell to the floor. Now that she was no longer shocked into staring at him, she couldn't meet his eyes to save her soul. She mumbled what they both thought might be 'nice to meet you', but she'd said it so quietly that they weren't sure.

"If I promise not to steal anything will you shake my hand?" Keith extended his hand in the hopes of drawing her out.

Keith's joke caused Bonnie to peek at him through her lashes, blush, giggle and extend her hand toward his. Keith enveloped her hand in between both of his and held on until her eyes rose shyly to his; a shy but beautiful smile took over her face.

"You just stole her heart." Laurie muttered behind Keith.

"Did you say something Laurie?" Keith asked without taking his eyes off of Bonnie who was blinking a little slowly as if coming out of a dream.

"Not a word. Come on, let's all call it a night. It's late and you have a busy day tomorrow." Laurie reminded Keith.

"Where will you sleep? You can use my bed." Bonnie's offer rushed out and then she blushed all over again realizing how it had sounded like an invitation to sleep with her.

"He'll sleep on the couch." Laurie grabbed Keith's arm and pulled the two apart before Bonnie's heart was any more lost to her brother's charms; little as he'd used them.

Keith glanced over his shoulder at the silent girl watching him in awe and just shrugged as Laurie pulled him away.

"I told you to flirt with her, not leave her a puddle of mush at your feet." Laurie chastised in a whisper.

"What, I hadn't even started to flirt yet." Keith frowned at Laurie's accusation. He hadn't had a chance.

"Well, quit laying it on so thick. The poor girl didn't stand a chance." Laurie pushed Keith down onto the couch and threw the blanket and pillow she'd put in a chair earlier that night at him. "Hope it's comfortable enough."

"I could always just share someone's bed. I don't think Selena or Tiffany would mind sharing. Bonnie's already offered too." Keith teased Laurie knowing she was already put out by something he'd had no control over. He knew she'd rise to the bait quickly.

"Over my dead body, brother dear. Sleep. Here. Alone." Laurie commanded and then turned to walk away.

"Laurie." Keith waited for her to turn back. "I was only doing what you asked me to do."

He watched Laurie sigh and look away for a moment to gather her thoughts. While she did that, she saw Bonnie head upstairs. She waited until she was out of sight and then walked back toward Keith.

"I know and thank you for that. But, I may have underestimated her attraction." Laurie plopped down next to Keith who hadn't gotten back up but had moved the pillow and blanket to the side after Laurie had tossed them at him.

"You know something?" Keith waited for Laurie to look at him with a question in her eyes. "You're a really good friend."

"And, most of the time, you're a really good brother." Laurie freely admitted.

"I promise to treat her with kid gloves. I won't lead her on, just be nice. Remember, I have no desire for another scene like the one you walked in on with Gloria." Keith teased to get Laurie out of her pensive mood.

"Be careful. You saw her tonight. She's just so shy and innocent. And, you, well you're Keith Partridge." Laurie reminded him.

"Hmmm….you say that like it's a bad thing." Keith feigned hurt. He loved being who he was and doing what he did.

"From where I'm sitting…." Laurie left that one hanging and elbowed Keith in the ribs lightly.

"That does it." Keith leapt up from the couch for better leverage and proceeded to go back to tickling Laurie into submission.

Laurie's shrieks of laughter brought all three roommates down the stairs this time thinking that she was being attacked.

"Oh for Pete's sake will the two of you give it a rest." Selena laughed when they finally realized they had an audience and had paused in their play.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to wake you." Keith said quickly while keeping an eye on Laurie; he knew darn well she'd watch for an opening to pay him back and he wasn't surprised when he saw the pillow heading his way. At the last second he ducked and the pillow crashed into a lamp knocking it to the floor and shattering the base.

"Now look what you made me do." Laurie said without heat.

"Me? I was just standing here. Right?" Keith appealed to the three roommates who were all watching with fascination. "That was all her fault."

"But you ducked." Laurie accused and then continued the silliness. "That was a very inexpensive lamp and will be almost impossible to replace."

"Fine, I'll take you shopping at your favorite flea market tomorrow to replace it. Happy?" Keith sighed dramatically. "You know, one of these days, you're going to make me go broke."

"You two are completely nuts, do you know that?" Tiffany found their playfulness fascinating. She didn't have a brother of her own and was amazed at how close these two were.

"Thanks for noticing." Keith pulled Laurie close to keep her from grabbing anything else and throwing it. "It's a family trait and we're all very proud of it."

"Some of us are crazier than others." Laurie hugged Keith close before pushing him away. "Now, sleep. I am completely bushed."

"Yeah, I could sleep too." Keith admitted as a yawn surprised him.

"You've only been up a few hours." Selena reminded him in surprise.

"Yeah but it was almost non stop for three weeks before that. Sorry, I need my beauty sleep." Keith joked.

"I'll say." Laurie said and then quickly side-stepped Keith's grab for her in payback. "Alright, ladies, let's leave sleeping beauty to his bed. Or couch in this case."

"Remember what they say about payback Laurie." Keith said to her departing back.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Laurie scoffed as she herded her friends up the stairs.

xoxo

Keith woke up to hear Laurie shooing her roommates out of the living room and back into the kitchen. It had been a little disconcerting to realize that three females had been watching him sleep. Talk about living in a bubble. He was definitely not planning on staying at Laurie's the next night. He'd sleep on his bus or get a hotel room.

He snuck upstairs and took a shower to start his day. He knew he had a sound check in the late afternoon, but hoped to spend the rest of the day with Laurie. They'd only scratched the surface of catching up with each other on their drive the night before. If he was totally honest with himself, he probably missed Laurie more than almost anyone else in his family. Oh, he missed his mother, but there were certain things he just would not talk about with her. Laurie was his true confidant; his best friend and his sibling closest in age. They had a special bond.

After blow drying his hair, he packed up his duffle bag and carried it back downstairs and set it by the couch before heading into the kitchen. He'd take it out to the car and then explain to Laurie why he wouldn't be staying overnight that night. He knew she'd understand.

"Morning." He said to the room in general and then gave Laurie a quick kiss on the side of her head as he walked past to pick up a coffee mug. "I sure hope there's plenty of coffee."

"Second pot and it hasn't been touched yet." Laurie informed him while she flipped the pancake on the griddle. "I imagine you're hungry."

"More like starving." Keith admitted while he took his first sip. He glanced over to the table to see all three roommates watching his every move and flashed them a grin.

"When's the last time you ate?" Laurie frowned just realizing that he'd slept the day away the day before and she'd never thought to feed him.

"Hmmm….what day is it?" Keith joked.

"You haven't eaten in over a day have you?" Laurie accused and shook her head at his sheepish look. "Mom would have my head for letting you go that long without eating."

"Then we won't tell her." Keith suggested and then hoped to change the subject by involving the rest of the people in the room. "So, how did everyone sleep?"

His question got everyone to join in the conversation and took the focus off of him for which he was extremely grateful. He made a point to draw Bonnie into the conversation even though he could watch her face heat up each and every time his attention focused on her. Laurie's request might just be a bit harder than he'd thought. She really was terminally shy.

Keith pushed himself back from the table after stuffing in more than he would have thought possible. Laurie really had picked up their mom's cooking skills even if he would always tease her about her lack of cooking ability as long as he lived. Of course, she had a ways to go before she rivaled Angie's skill in the kitchen. Now there was someone with a gift.

"Alright, how does a stop at the furniture store sound." At Laurie's puzzled look Keith reminded her. "I need to replace that lamp."

"Oh, Keith, no, that's alright." Laurie pushed it off. "I threw the pillow."

"And I ducked. So, we share the blame and I still buy you a new lamp." Keith reasoned.

Laurie didn't figure it paid to argue as Keith would just send her one through the mail if she didn't let him buy it now, so she may as well give in gracefully and get what she wanted. "Alright, just let me grab my purse."

"I'll meet you outside." Keith nodded to the three women who really were probably three of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen in a room at one time; well, make that four when you added Laurie. Some things in life just weren't fair. Here he was, in the midst of so much bounty and he'd promised himself and his sister not to touch any of them. Oh, he knew he normally avoided dating any of Laurie's friends; it made family life much easier. But, in this case, he had just made three very beautiful women taboo. It must have been temporary insanity.

He grabbed his duffle and had it stowed in the trunk. He pulled his car out into the street and was waiting for Laurie with the car idling.

"In a hurry?" Laurie said as she climbed in.

"Yeah, I need to get away from all that temptation or I might just go crazy. You really are cruel for telling me they're all off limits." Keith groused as he pulled away. "Which way?"

Laurie gave him directions to one of the local furniture stores figuring if she didn't find anything she liked there, there were several more to chose from. "Sorry, but I've only put three females off limits to you. It's not like you don't still have thousands to choose from. Just leave my roommates alone. I have no desire to look for new roomies for the last few years of school. We get along and things are going really well."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Keith threw back their favorite answer to each other when there really was no argument they could make.

"Besides, what about Dina?" Laurie still hadn't figured out what had happened between the two of them. She remembered Skizzy telling her Dina had been pissed when Keith had left, but when she'd talked to her on the phone, she hadn't given anything away. And, she'd jumped at the chance to come up and see his concert.

"So, are we trying to find a duplicate lamp of the one that broke or are you looking to change the décor?" Keith changed the subject.

"I'm looking to change the décor just as much as you're looking to change the subject." Laurie laughed, but let it slide for now.

xoxo

Laurie, Selena, Tiffany and Bonnie all went to the venue early with Keith, with Bonnie being the lucky person to drive over with Keith. He'd asked her question after question so that she'd not felt uncomfortable. In fact, by the time they'd pulled into the parking lot, she'd been laughing and enjoying herself. Laurie had smiled to see her friend so happy when they'd pulled up right next to them in the lot.

Keith pulled his duffle out of the trunk and threw the keys at Laurie; she caught them in mid-air.

"What are these for?" Laurie wondered.

"I'll be staying on the bus tonight with the band. You don't mind housing my car for the night, do you?" Keith had forgotten to mention that he wasn't going to be spending the night while they'd spent the day together. Laurie, however, was pretty quick on the uptake. She quickly realized that Keith hadn't been the most comfortable at her rented house, so she just let it slide.

"Sure, I'm just surprised you trust me to drive it." She grinned.

"You already moved it once. I'm guessing you won't have too much of a problem." Keith teased back.

"Hmmm…guess I could use this to pick up guys later tonight." Laurie sassed back.

Keith just rolled his eyes and headed toward the stage door entrance. He knew that Laurie didn't need the help of his car to pick up guys.

xoxo

The girls all stood offstage and watched Keith join his band to run through several numbers checking sound levels on instruments as well as microphones. Keith cajoled Laurie onto the stage to jam with them. While she had a ball jamming with his band, Keith had spent a little time checking out the whole interior of the Gasthaus. He wanted to get a feel for what his audience would be seeing and hearing no matter where they ended up watching the show from. He wandered around while his band played a song through without him on stage with them. He rejoined them for the last few songs and then strolled offstage with the guys all horsing around behind him.

They all stopped with mouths hanging open when Keith stopped in front of Laurie's friends. "Guys, these are my sister's roommates." After looking over his shoulder at his bug-eyed band he quickly added. "Put your tongues back in your mouths and be nice."

Turning back to the girls he added. "They're mostly harmless, but they most definitely are not house broken so watch yourselves."

"Just who are you calling a dog, better look in the mirror" – "Takes one to know one" – "Speak for yourself" – "Eat shit, Partridge" and several other comments were all heard while Keith grinned.

"Told ya." Keith ducked a hand aimed at slapping him in the head. "Come on, let's get something to eat."

Keith led everyone back to the catered meal that was set up for them. They didn't have time to head out for dinner, but they needed to keep their energy level high for the two shows that would be given in a couple of hours.

As they all filled plates and found places to sit on the couches and chairs scattered around the room, Reuben finally decided to show up. He had Keith's costumes.

"Hey, Reuben!" Keith saw him first. "'Bout time you showed up."

"Keith, everything set?" Reuben was a little angry that he'd missed the sound check, but he'd been stuck in traffic. There'd been a major pile up on the freeway and he'd taken the chance to go to his apartment seeing they were playing so close to home.

"Yep, everything's good. Come on over and meet Laurie's roommates." Keith waved him over and made the introductions. Reuben said hi to everyone and then grabbed something to eat before joining in on their quick party.

xoxo

The girls had left the band with more than an hour to go before the show so that they could all get ready; especially Keith who liked some quiet time before each show to psyche himself up.

They took their seats and were soon joined by Gordy, Skizzy, Angie and Dina. Introductions were made all around with no one mentioning that Dina was anything other than a friend.

As the crowd filed in, the house lights soon dimmed. The crowd began to buzz in anticipation with Laurie getting a little shiver of anticipation herself. She loved watching her brother perform.

The sound of a guitar began to fill the auditorium. The first guitar was soon joined by another and then suddenly a primal scream brought goose bumps to everyone. A bright spotlight found Keith onstage and they tore into their first number; Fix of Your Love. They didn't let up for more than an hour and a half; playing most of his songs from both of his solo albums.

By the time they were done, Keith was drenched in sweat and the whole place was totally involved in the show. Keith said goodnight and headed offstage with his band. The crowd cheered for the hoped for encore.

After only a few minutes, Keith came back on stage by himself, carrying just an acoustic guitar. He approached the microphone, where a stool had been placed while the stage was dark. He hadn't done much talking to this point, and the crowd quieted slightly in anticipation.

"Thank you for that great welcome. We're going to do something a little different for you, but first, I need to get a little help." Keith propped his guitar against the stool and, grabbing the microphone, headed toward the front of the stage. "I'm not sure if any of you noticed or not, but my sister just so happens to be in the audience tonight."

A spotlight found a very surprised Laurie immediately and she was tempted to sit in her seat; something no one had done since the show had started. They'd all been standing, dancing and cheering.

"I hope you'll all help me into coaxing her onstage. What do you say Laurie?" Keith grinned wickedly at her. He knew she'd be angry as she hadn't performed in front of an audience in about a year and had no idea he'd had this planned all along. It was the reason he'd asked her to jam with his band.

Gordy and Skizzy had moved to either side of her and started moving her forward. Keith reached down, grabbed her hand and pulled her up while Gordy and Skizzy each helped lift her. Within seconds, she was standing in the glare of the lights with her brother who moved the microphone aside and laughed. "Payback's a bitch, sister dear." Keith threw one of her favorite endearments right back at her.

She could do nothing but smile through gritted teeth.


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's note: This story will be moving to a rating of 'M' starting with Chapter 14. To continue reading, please look for it there. The next chapters deal with a mature subject matter._

Chapter 12

Keith glanced back over Laurie's shoulder because he thought he'd seen a familiar face in the crowd. But, when he looked back, all he saw was Selena, Tiffany and Bonnie all laughing their heads off at Laurie's look of concern. Keith guessed he'd seen Tiffany and mistaken her for Dina again.

What he didn't know was that Dina had slid behind the large security guard that had been stationed in front of the stage to make sure no one got the crazy idea of joining the band on stage. Well, no one but the invited, yet stunned Laurie, that is.

"Keith, I will kill you for this. You know that, right?" Laurie said before Keith could bring the microphone back within a close enough proximity to pick up her voice.

Laurie's comment brought Keith's eyes back from the audience where he'd still been sort of looking for Dina; not that he wanted to find her there he told himself. Keith couldn't help the grin that lit up his face and caused a small scream of appreciation from the females in the audience.

"I'm shaking in my boots." Keith mocked her but he pulled the microphone back quickly to address the audience and spike any more comments from Laurie. "Now, she'll try and tell you that she's a little out of practice, but don't believe her. She's going to help me close the show. However, it appears that she might just need a little coaxing from all of you."

Keith's comments were met by a loud cheer from the audience; led by her three roommates who were all clapping with their hands above their heads and whooping it up like drunks at a rock concert – which they were, well, all except for the drunk part.

Keith had gone to put the microphone back in the stand and then patiently moved Laurie toward the piano, playing it up for the crowd.

"So, what would you like to do? We can make it as easy or as hard as you want." Keith realized that Laurie was really pretty concerned about how she'd do. He could feel the nervous energy coming off her in waves. Keith knew she'd handle it like a pro, but it looked like Laurie didn't have the same confidence in herself. "Oh, come on. You'll be great."

"Alright, if you think this is going to go so well, let's do 'Let it Be', 'Hey Jude' and then 'Please, Please Me'. At least we played those this afternoon at the sound check." Laurie suddenly realized that Keith had had this planned all along and her 'jamming' with the band had not been a spur of the moment lark.

Keith grinned as the look of realization spread across her face and headed over to the stool. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Laurie has chosen to grace you with a medley of Beatles songs. Who would have guessed I'm not her favorite act, hmmm?" Keith winked and waited for Laurie to get them started.

Laurie played the opening chords to 'Let It Be' and was surprised when the rest of the band joined in. She'd been so concerned about how this would all work out, she hadn't even noticed them joining her and Keith on stage.

Keith surrendered his guitar for the final song and pulled the microphone from the stand. He loved to give his all to 'Please, Please Me'. When Laurie brought the song to a close, Keith pulled her from her seat and pulled her to the front of the stage with him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, don't let her fool you. She's still one of the best keyboardists around." He stood aside and pulled her arm up saying, "Laurie Partridge!" He then swung her arm down and pulled her into a bow with him as he set the microphone down on the stage and they ran offstage together.

"So, are you still going to kill me?" Keith laughed when he noticed the big grin on Laurie's face. Apparently she'd missed performing just a little.

"Maybe later." Laurie laughed at his answering grin. "That was a rush and way different than when we used to perform."

"Different?" Keith knew it was different for him because he was the 'name' on the marquee, but was curious as to why Laurie found it different.

"I don't know, the crowd was more 'into it' then they used to be for our family shows. It's probably the age group." Laurie shrugged.

"So, wanna come out and do it again for the second show?" Keith let that one slide. He was very pleased with the older crowds that were coming to his shows especially on this tour, but he loved his fans no matter what age.

"Can I?" At Keith's nod, Laurie grinned. "In that case, sure; I'd love to, and…."

They didn't get to finish their conversation when Gordy, Skizzy, Angie and Laurie's roommates all finally found their way backstage.

"Laurie, that was fantastic!" Skizzy came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder for a quick hug. The rest of the group echoed his praise.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Keith said with mock hurt.

"Hey, you do this all the time. Laurie's a full-time student now and she blew the crowd away!" Gordy explained the difference.

"Ah, I see. Guess if I'm second banana at this show, I should get 'em to change the name on the marquee." Keith joked.

"No, that's alright. They can leave yours up there." Angie added and then paused for effect. "But, they should definitely put Laurie's name in bigger letters above yours."

Keith could only shake his head and start walking to the dressing room. "I'm going to go shower and change for the next show. You guys stay here and kiss up to Laurie. Get the big name star to buy you drinks or something. Otherwise, help yourselves to the spread in the green room."

"Do you think we hurt his feelings?" Bonnie asked in concern.

"No!" Laurie, Skizzy, Gordy and Angie all answered quickly.

At Bonnie's startled look, Laurie went on to explain. "Bonnie, Keith knows who the crowd was really here to see tonight. He's used to our teasing him. Believe me, his ego is big enough. We don't need to stroke it after every show."

"Well, it would have been nice if at least someone had told him how fantastic the show was even before you joined him on stage." Bonnie's shyness was all but forgotten since her car ride with Keith.

"Why don't you tell him later." Laurie suggested and then finally noticed that Dina wasn't there. "Hey, where's Dina?"

"She said she had to use the restroom. Said she'd join us later." Skizzy explained.

Keith never rejoined them before he went on for the second show. Reuben had arranged for a quick meet and greet with some fans who had won a contest from the campus radio station. And, rather than forcing Keith to stay late after the second show, he'd scheduled it for in between. That way those who won from the first show could stay after and those who won from the second show just had to show up early.

The group of friends watched the second show from the wings and enjoyed seeing what Keith saw while he was on stage. Well, actually, they could likely see more than he could. He was constantly in a spotlight which really cut down on just how far out into the audience he could see. They got a taste of it once when the spotlight had flashed near enough to them to let them all experience the glare and the near blindness it resulted in.

"Dina, why are you hanging back?" Laurie finally had to ask. She'd noticed Dina skulking in the shadows and basically avoiding Keith, little though he'd been around since they'd arrived.

"Oh, I just want to see him in his natural environment. If I let him know I'm here, he'll try to downplay the female fans. You know, the girlfriend is here – gotta be on my best behavior." Dina laughed. Though she tried to make it sound light, it was anything but in her mind. She'd always wondered what Keith was like when he was away from her. When the girlfriend wasn't around; how wildly would the mouse play?

"So, you're scoping out the competition, huh?" Laurie took it at face value not thinking that Dina and Keith's parting, that hadn't been on the best of terms, was still a problem seeing Dina hadn't mentioned it during their phone call.

Well, to put it truthfully, they hadn't parted on any terms at all. Keith had left while Dina was still sleeping. The morning after she'd confessed her love to the darkness. She'd started wondering if he'd heard her and that was the reason for his quick departure. Or, if like many times before, Keith had simply been running behind and hadn't woken her so that he wouldn't end up any further behind. She didn't know, but she sure as hell wanted to find out.

"You could say it like that." Dina made sure to keep a grin on her face. If Laurie thought she was worried, she'd either do something to try and patch things up, or possibly warn Keith in some way.

"Well, make sure you have some fun too." Laurie pulled her closer to watch the show. "You don't want to miss this part of the show. It's fun to see the faces of the girls in the audience when he slows it down and does the acoustic portion of this set. I've seen it plenty of times from behind my keyboards at the Family's shows, but you were in the audience last time. Believe me, you wanna see this."

The two girls watched as Keith sang several songs with just himself and his guitar. It was a very warm and personal part of the set. It gave the band a break and gave Keith a chance to connect at a whole different level with his fans.

"My god, they are absolutely…..well, I guess rapt, is the only word I can think of." Dina looked at Laurie in almost shock. Had she looked like that when she'd been in the audience a short time ago? She didn't doubt it. She already knew what Keith did to her and rapt was an apt description of her reaction to him; especially in the bedroom.

"Yep, total and complete adulation. Sickening, isn't it?" Laurie joked. Her brother had a certain effect on females when his voice was the most prominent part of the show. She didn't really think it was sickening, but she teased Keith about it enough to keep the joke going now with Dina.

"Not really. I kind of understand where they're coming from. When he came back from his last tour, Gordy and Skizzy were having a party. Keith didn't want to end up singing, but, like always, he did. I know exactly how each and every one of those girls feels – only worse. Keith was singing directly to me and I knew darn well I was going to be alone with him later. Wow, what a combination." Dina admitted sheepishly.

"Another one bites the dust." Laurie rolled her eyes and put her arm around Dina to pull her into a quick hug. "You have my sympathies."

Dina knew Laurie was joking, so she laughed. But, she was starting to wonder if falling in love with Keith had been a mistake. He'd never actually said it, but in so many ways he had made it known that he liked their physical relationship. But that was it. He didn't want anything more. Not now. Maybe not ever – was Dina's last, almost hopeless thought.

xoxo

"What are these?" Keith asked in surprise after his second shower of the night. Reuben had tossed him his car keys which he'd caught in midair.

"Exactly what they look like. There was a change in plans. Laurie and her roommates are having a party at the house. You're supposed to hurry up and arrive as soon as you're done." Reuben told him. "Skizzy decided to hang around and wait for you. Something about starting to take his bodyguard responsibilities to heart. I think I'm going to like having that kid on the payroll."

"Oh, alright." Keith took it in stride but then remembered that he didn't want to end up sleeping at Laurie's. "Hey, where's the bus?"

"Don't worry, the band hopped on and took it over. It'll probably be taking up either the whole driveway or the rest of the street. Laurie mentioned you planned to sleep on it." Reuben explained.

"Yeah, she swears me off of her roommates and then I wake up with all three of them staring at me when I'm forced to sleep on the couch. Creepy." Keith shuddered in memory.

"Ah, the rock star life." Reuben mocked.

"Get out of here. It's past your bedtime, old man." Keith mocked back. They were just so comfortable with each other.

"Don't forget your mother's expecting both you and Laurie for dinner tomorrow night." Reuben passed on the message that Shirley had requested when he'd called her the other day. "She invited me too and I need you there to defend me from Danny. We can act as each other's bodyguard, deal?"

"Now that's an offer too good to pass up. You know, you could always beg off of mom's invitations if you wanted to avoid Danny." It was the family joke that Reuben had never declined an invitation to dinner at the house. Now, it wasn't exactly true, there had been the time he'd been dating Bonnie Kleinschmit and she had cooked him dinner instead. Reuben's refusal had gone down in the Partridge Family annals as a once in a lifetime occurrence. Danny had joked that hell had finally and truly frozen over and then gotten a hard look from his mom for using the word 'hell'.

"We've been on the road for three weeks. Three weeks of greasy spoons and truck stop diners. I am not giving up a home cooked meal. Not even to avoid Danny." Reuben stated with passion while he picked up the garment bag with Keith's stage costumes and flung it over his shoulder. "See you tomorrow."

Keith waved Reuben out the door. Keith packed up his few remaining personal items in the ever present duffle bag, checked around one last time and headed out the door. "Hey, Skiz."

"'Bout time Partridge. We're missing the party." Skizzy razzed.

"No one asked you to stick around. I know where Laurie's place is, you know." Keith reminded him.

"Yeah, but you took so long, the normal security is gone. And, I just checked, there's a few chicks out back waiting for you. Guess they figured the snazzy 'Vette had to belong to the star." Skizzy needled.

"How many?" Keith hoped it was a small enough crowd that he could actually stop for a while. If it was too big, he'd have to just rush through or risk potential injury to himself or someone in the crowd.

"Hey, this is a college campus. It's about a dozen girls – women actually. All well behaved from what I could tell." Skizzy got serious when he realized the Keith was concerned.

"Good, then I hope you don't mind a little more of a delay." Keith warned as he pushed through the stage door. He was met by the rush of feet toward him. He was thankful to notice that the group was small and though they'd rushed up to him, they didn't appear aggressive.

He stopped and chatted, signed autographs, posed for a few pictures, kissed a few cheeks, kissed a few more lips and before too long was headed toward his car.

"I can take that back." Keith held his hand out for the duffle that Skizzy had taken when Keith had started signing autographs.

"No, that's alright. I better get used to it if I'm going to be working for you this summer." Skizzy said.

"As security, not my bellboy. Hand it over." Keith joked.

He heard Skizzy sigh in relief when he handed him back the bag. Keith stowed it in the trunk and got into the car; immediately putting down the top even though there was a little chill in the air.

"Hey, isn't it a little chilly for the top to be down?" Skizzy worried.

"What, don't tell me you're cold." Keith looked at him in shock.

"No, it's just that the cold air can't be good for your voice." Skizzy pointed out.

"Ok, knock it off. You aren't on the payroll yet. Besides, I don't have to sing for a couple of days at least. I'll be fine. Sheesh, you're worse than my Grandmother." Keith could only shake his head.

"Right. Mother Hen mode completely shut off." Skizzy winced at how he'd sounded.

"Good, I'd hate to attend a college party with a Mother; hen or real." Keith's laugh was joined by Skizzy's.

Mission accomplished – his friend was back.

xoxo

The party was in full swing when Keith pulled into the driveway. The bus was parked on the street and its hulking shape was a comfort to Keith just knowing that he wouldn't have to sleep in the fish bowl again.

He and Skizzy walked in the front door without knocking. Who would hear it anyway? The noise was a dull roar through the closed door.

Skizzy spotted Gordy and Angie right away and headed toward them waving Keith on behind him. Keith started to follow but then noticed Bonnie standing a little uncertainly in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room. He decided to do his part in Laurie's scheme to make Bonnie more confident.

He changed directions after waving to his friends and slid up beside Bonnie who looked surprised that he was there much less standing beside her.

"Hey, why aren't you in the thick of it?" Keith asked.

"I guess I'm a nervous hostess. Every time we have a party I'm always the one worried about what's going to get broken or who's having a fight. You know, the normal things a worry wart worries about." Bonnie laughed at herself.

"Well, if you promise to not worry. I promise to pay for anything that gets broken. Deal?" Keith joked.

"Oh, you don't have to do that…." Bonnie trailed off when she realized that Keith had been joking. Not that he wouldn't pay for anything that got broken, but what he was trying to do was get her to loosen up.

"Ok, tell me who some of these people are." Keith suggested as a way to get her talking. "I only know you, Laurie, Selena and Tiffany. Well, Gordy, Skizzy and Angie too, of course."

"Like who do you want to know about?" Bonnie figured he'd be pointing out all the prettiest girls in the room. Instead, Keith picked out an odd assortment of people and after a while, she didn't even realize that she was laughing and joking with him.

Dina had stayed out of Keith's line of sight since he'd walked in. She'd seen him make a beeline for the pretty redhead and she'd watched him charm her into pretty blushes and much more frequent smiles that lit up her face. The rat fink was flirting with her.

Dina knew he wasn't faithful when he wasn't with her. Well, she didn't ACTUALLY know that. She'd just always assumed it and now her assumptions were proven. At least she thought they probably were. What to do?

She should sneak out. That would be best. For everyone involved. She could sneak out and go find a corner to cry her heart out until Gordy, Skizzy and Angie decided to go home.

She was just about to do that when a guy who'd approached her earlier came up to try his luck one more time. He stumbled toward her which made her realize that he'd gotten drunker than the last time she'd seen him. There was no alcohol at this party because the four roommates were all under 21, but this guy was well supplied from his own stock apparently.

He noisily came up, threw his arms around her and proceeded to plant a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

Dina panicked. Her eyes flew to Keith to see that his eyes had been drawn to the loud, obnoxious guy just like she'd feared. She watched his eyes widen in surprise when he recognized her. She pushed the guy away as quickly as possible and watched as Keith made his excuses to the redhead and began walking toward her. She wanted to run, but she stayed rooted to the spot with the drunken idiot breathing his foul stench all over her.

"Dina? What are you doing here?" Keith asked as soon as he reached her side. He completely ignored the drunk idiot.

"Hey, pretty boy, who do you think you are, talking to my girl?" The idiot asked.

Keith threw him a glare and turned back to Dina.

"Do you know this guy?" Keith asked her.

"No, he just thinks he knows me. But, he's most definitely mistaken." Dina turned her back on him. She had no desire to have the guy 'prove' himself by starting a fight.

"Get lost." Keith told him. When the guy made a threatening move toward him, he was suddenly spun around and directed toward the front door by a threatening looking Skizzy.

"I'm back on the clock for thirty seconds. That's it. I promise." He said as he walked the guy away from Keith with his arm twisted up behind his back in the age old police hold.

"I didn't know you were going to be here." Keith simply went back to his conversation with Dina.

"I came up at the last second. But, I can see you weren't expecting me, either." Dina looked pointedly at Bonnie who was watching them closely. Her next comment came out without much thought on her part. It was pure self-preservation – at least that's what she'd tell herself later. "But, hey, that's alright. I came with a date too."

Jealousy disguised as inspiration had struck as she watched a good looking guy walk behind Keith. She absolutely, positively would not embarrass herself by acting the jealous girlfriend. If he wanted to spend time with other girls, she wouldn't stand in his way. Even if her heart was shattered in pieces all over the floor.

"What?" Keith was surprised by her answer. "Bonnie? She's one of Laurie's roommates, and therefore officially off limits, you know that. Other than you, I've never dated any of Laurie's friends."

"Sure, I know that." Dina had known that, but her jealousy had clouded her thoughts; instead of seeing Keith as being nice, she'd seen it as picking her up. At least that's what her jealousy had made her see instead of the truth. The truth that Keith had just reminded her of, had just explained. The truth that was now clouded over by her own lie. Oh, what had she done now?

"So, where's this boyfriend?" Keith asked suspiciously. He knew darn well if he'd come with Dina she would not have been left alone.

"Oh, he went to the bathroom. There he is." Dina fibbed quickly and pushed past him. She needed to get out of there fast. She could feel the tears coming but refused to let them fall anywhere around Keith. He could not, would not, ever know that her jealousy had clouded her vision. "Guess I'll see you around."

Keith watched her walk up to some tall basketball player type. He dwarfed Dina, something Keith had never done. He watched her smile at him and watched the guy smile back. They headed toward the kitchen arm in arm.

Skizzy saw Dina's actions and frowned. He was about to go over and ask Keith what was going on, but at that exact moment, the drunk tried coming back into the party. If he'd talked to Keith, what happened next never would have happened.


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's note: This story will be moving to a rating of 'M' starting with Chapter 14. To continue reading, please look for it there. The next chapter deals with a mature subject matter._

Chapter 13

Laurie walked through the back door with Tiffany. Each was carrying two grocery bags of snack foods. The party had been an impromptu idea and they had been in no way prepared for the crowd of friends. A hungry crowd of friends.

"Jim, Andy, could you go out and grab the rest of the stuff from the trunk?" Tiffany asked the first two guys she saw upon entering. It helped to be pretty; the two guys jumped at the chance to help Tiffany in hopes that she'd pay them some additional attention once they got back inside. "Laurie, let's just set them here and decide what to put out first."

Laurie gratefully dropped her load of snacks and glanced up to see Dina come into the room on the arm of Josh the school's starting point guard. Her face was lit up with a smile. A smile that upon a closer look was brittle and risked cracking her face completely in two.

"Oh, no." Laurie had no idea what was wrong, but she could tell by that look that something was wrong – very wrong.

"What?" Tiffany looked at Laurie and back at the bags. She was sure that comment was because they'd forgotten something. "We got everything on the list."

"Not that. Dina." Laurie nodded toward the blond who was laughing loudly. To anyone who knew her, it was obviously forced.

"What about her?" Tiffany had only just met Dina and had no idea what Laurie was referring to. In fact, Tiffany was just about to applaud the girl's great taste in men. Tiffany had yet to set her sights on Josh, but couldn't fault Dina for doing so. It had only been a matter of mistiming that Tiffany hadn't tried her hand at attracting Josh. He was quite the catch.

"She is definitely not happy." Laurie explained.

"I sure would be. Josh is very cute and, well, there is that whole basketball thing he's got going." Tiffany let her eyes travel over the guy's tall, athletic physique.

"Not that. She's dating my brother. She should not be with Josh." Laurie had not told her roommates that Keith and Dina were dating, but she just might need Tiffany's help so she let that little tidbit drop.

"It sure doesn't look like it to me. So, does that mean Keith is back on the market?" Tiffany had to refrain from licking her lips in anticipation.

"No, that means I need you to take Josh's attention away from Dina. Can you do that for me?" Laurie smacked Tiffany on the arm trying to take her out of her little fantasy world.

"Well, I suppose I could sacrifice myself in the name of love." Tiffany was joking but had no idea how close to the truth her words were – at least in Dina's case.

"Thanks, you won't regret this." Laurie said as she pulled Tiffany behind her to go over to Dina and Josh.

"Oh, I don't think I'll be regretting this one little bit." Tiffany agreed wholeheartedly. If she couldn't have Keith Partridge, then Josh was a safe bet at being a close second.

"Dina!" Laurie said as she walked up to the couple.

"Oh, hi Laurie." Dina's smile fell quickly from her face when she'd turned toward Laurie. She fought to put it back on her face with mixed results.

"Can I talk to you for a minute? Josh, you don't mind do you? Tiffany could use your help with the snacks." Laurie suggested a reason for the two of them to move away.

"Sure Tiffany. What do you need?" Josh threw a last longing glance at Dina but realized quickly that Tiffany and Dina could be sisters they were so much alike. He didn't mind giving up one for the other. Besides Tiffany went to the same school while he already knew that Dina was from out of town.

"Alright, what's wrong?" Laurie asked as soon as Josh and Tiffany had walked away.

"What could be wrong? Everything's just great." Dina said with false enthusiasm.

Dina didn't waste a second glance after Josh, which made Laurie absolutely positive that she hadn't even really noticed him while she'd been talking to him. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's the fake smile, the fake laugh, the too bright eyes, the fake cheerfulness – take your pick."

"Laurie, everything is fine. Really." She got the last word out before the tears began to slide down her cheeks. She turned and ran toward the back door.

"Dina…" Laurie was right behind her.

xoxo

Keith saw red, or was it green, when Dina began to flirt with the big galoot she'd slid up next to. He labeled it in his head as anger and refused to see it for what it was – jealousy.

He quickly turned his back on his 'former' girlfriend and was pleasantly surprised to see Selena standing only a few feet away talking to several friends as she set out a new bowl of chips. Selena who looked nothing like Dina. Selena who would work perfectly in his quest to forget all about Dina.

"Hey, Selena!" Keith walked over to her and gave her one of his best smiles. He was more than happy that it was Selena rather than Tiffany. With Selena there was no danger that he'd accidentally think she was Dina.

"Hi Keith. When did you get here?" Selena returned the smile easily. She most definitely was not in jeopardy of swooning just from a single smile – and she'd tell herself that for the rest of her life if she had to, while she tried to still the pounding of her heart. Keep your cool girl, was the internal instructions to her libido.

"Not too long ago. There were a few last minute people to talk to." Keith explained.

"You mean groupies?" Selena teased. That's it girl, keep it cool.

Keith shrugged and grinned a little sheepishly. "I don't suppose they'd appreciate the label."

There was a certain look in Keith's eyes that she hadn't noticed in all the other times she'd talked to him since he'd been there. It was a gleam of something she couldn't describe. He looked a little…..'wild' was the word that came to mind. All she knew for sure was that she was responding to it – wildly.

"So, is that your tour bus that pulled up outside?" Selena decided to go for broke. She'd already told him that she was going to make a play for him and it looked like now was as good a time as any. Laurie, Tiffany and Bonnie were all conspicuously absent. If she was going to make a move, this was the perfect opportunity. "I'd love to see what it looks like inside."

"I think that can be arranged. You don't have any hostessing duties to take care of, do you?" Keith wanted to be sure she wouldn't be missed seconds after they left. He too had plans that required some serious alone time. Plans to push this knife-like pain in his chest out with some plain old fun with someone of the female persuasion.

He grabbed her hand and they wasted no time in heading outside.

Behind them, Gordy and Skizzy exchanged a worried look, but didn't try to stop him. Who were they to impose on Keith's choices? He wouldn't appreciate it and neither would they if they were in his shoes.

That didn't mean they wouldn't worry and watch. Closely.

xoxo

"Dina, stop!" Laurie finally caught her and grabbed her arm thinking she was so upset she just might walk all the way home. As it was, she was halfway around the house already.

"Laurie, just leave me alone. I am such an idiot." Dina bit her lip trying vainly to stem the flow of tears.

"If I had to hazard a guess, I'd say it was my brother who was the idiot, but please, do explain." Laurie tried to infuse some humor hoping that Dina would get herself under control.

"No, actually, this time it was me." Dina said ruefully.

"I doubt that." Laurie knew how her brother could be. "Keith can be such a fool; an idiot. Such a…..a male about things."

"Well, this time, it really was me. Oh, Laurie, I think I totally just blew it. I blew …..everything." Dina swiped some tears from her cheeks and did her best to make sure they weren't replaced.

"Oh, come on. It can't be that bad. Just talk to him." Laurie suggested.

"No, I'm sure he's really mad at me. Well, that might not be true. He'd have to care first and I'm not so sure that's the case." Dina leaned against a car in the driveway and then realized it was Keith's causing her to start crying all over again.

"Dina, you're talking in circles. Of course Keith cares about you. You've been together for almost a year." Laurie tried reassurance.

"I did something so stupid." At Laurie's puzzled look, Dina continued. "I made him think I came with a date tonight. No, actually that's not the most stupid thing I did. I fell in love with him. It wasn't supposed to happen. In fact, I fought it from the beginning. I knew that with everything that had happened to him he wasn't looking for a lasting relationship. And, I told myself I was alright with that. I mean, it's not like being in love with a rock star would be easy. I'd always come second to his career. There'd always be girls. Tons and tons of girls just waiting for an opportunity to sleep with him – to love him."

Dina looked up at the stars and swallowed hard. "But even knowing all of that, I fell in love. It was too easy. He was so wonderful. He was thoughtful and sweet. He'd make me feel so special no matter the circumstances – when we were alone or in a crowd. He was the perfect lover." Dina paused and blushed when she remembered who she was talking to. "Sorry, I don't suppose you want to hear about your brother's prowess in bed."

"Not particularly." Laurie agreed dryly. "But, if you need to talk about it, I'll listen." Even if my ears start to bleed, she added silently in her head.

"Laurie, he warned me not to fall in love. It was one of the reasons why we had only one date right after we met. He told me he would always put his career first. I couldn't handle that at the time, so I called him an arrogant, selfish prima donna. I reminded him that all of the things I'd heard about him being a ladies man, a love 'em and leave 'em kind of guy, were all true; he was a user, a male chauvinist pig. His reaction was spectacular – oh, he was so angry. But even then, he asked me if I had a way to get home before he left me at the taco stand." Dina recalled her earliest memories of the guy she'd fought so hard not to like. The one she'd refused to date until he'd come up with the corniest, most romantically fantastic, creative fabrication she'd ever seen. It had impressed her so much, both the creativity and his ability to own up to it in front of all of their friends – that courage had so impressed her that she'd gone out on a date with him only to have it explode in her face. She'd been so young - so immature – so naïve – so stupid.

Laurie was remembering too. She'd never gotten the whole story out of Keith as to what had caused their first date to end in total disaster, though she'd known it had. It had surprised her when she'd found out that Dina and Keith had hooked up some time later and had remained fairly steady since then. She simply leaned on Keith's car next to Dina and waited for her to continue.

"When I ran into him at the airport eleven months and 23 days ago, he was coming back from one of his concert tours and I was coming back from visiting my aunt and uncle. He was exhausted. His voice was shot and he was trying really hard not to be recognized while he waited for Reuben to get his car from long term parking and pick him and the luggage up. He was sitting with his head down and a hat on. If he hadn't looked up and smiled at the antics of a little girl who was traveling with her worn out parents, I'd have totally missed him. But that smile." Dina sighed in memory. "I slid in next to him on the bench and used some corny line like 'so, I see you're still alone'. I could feel him tense like he was ready to bolt. I joked that he shouldn't run or I wouldn't be able to apologize. His eyes flew to me and he recognized me right away. I was so sure that with all the girls he'd met in his life, his career, that he'd have forgotten me."

Laurie could have laughed at that one. There weren't many girls who had been the one to call it quits with Keith. Of course, he'd remember the girl who'd first taken him on a wild goose chase and then had the gall to only give him one date to impress her. Oh, yeah, he was going to remember Dina for a long time if only because she was different than anyone else who he'd ever dated.

"I melted when he started talking to me with his voice that was so hoarse from his latest concert tour. It was deep and just shattered. When Reuben finally showed up, he took the luggage and I took Keith. We drove to his house in my car. And, oh god, what a night we spent together. He'd been exhausted yet he was still going strong when the sun came up. I probably fell in love that night, but I denied it until three weeks ago. And now, here I am, in love and alone. God, why does life have to suck so much?" Dina laughed bitterly.

"Oh, Dina, I'm sorry." Laurie said and pulled Dina in for a much needed hug. A hug that she was more than glad she'd initiated when over Dina's shoulder she saw Keith pull a willing Selena onto his tour bus. The rat fink was not going to make it with her roommate while his girlfriend cried on her shoulder. "Dina, wait here just a second. No wait, on second thought, why don't you sneak into the house and go freshen up."

Laurie was going to give her brother a piece of her mind and make darn sure that he did not hurt her roommate in much the same manner he'd hurt Dina.

Laurie wasn't thinking all that clearly, she was angry. If she had been, she'd have realized that Keith was likely hurting himself and was seeking refuge in Selena's only too willing arms. It wasn't like Selena hadn't made it perfectly clear that she was hell bent on having a one night stand with Keith.

Damn rock star brothers were more trouble than they were worth.

Laurie pushed Dina toward the back of the house and then took off for the front. Too bad she didn't make sure Dina continued toward the house instead of turning back to see what had Laurie so all fired up.

xoxo

Keith led her to the bus, searched by touch for the hidden release, pulled the door open and pulled Selena onto the bus behind him.

"Oh, wow!" Were the first words out of her mouth when he turned on a low light over a wet bar. "This has all the comforts of home, doesn't it?"

Keith glanced around at the small living quarters that could be spread out into several sleeping areas and most times were for his band members. For now, it looked like a living room. The back of the bus was a bedroom which is where Keith slept on most of his tours. "Yeah, we like it."

"What's back there?" Selena had already guessed that there was a bedroom somewhere on this bus and felt a small shiver race through her at the thought of 'bed' and 'Keith' in the same sentence.

"That would be the bedroom." Keith grinned and watched Selena's eyes take on a warm glow. "Care to check it out?"

Selena leaned forward and brought her lips to Keith's. Leaning back she whispered, "Oh yeah, I wanna check it out."

"Go ahead." Keith joked as if she was going to have to check it out by herself.

She put her hands in each of the back pockets of his jeans and pulled him up tight to her body. "Not without you, sweet cheeks." Selena pulled away, grabbed Keith's hand and headed toward the back of the bus. As soon as she entered the small area dominated by a bed, she turned back to Keith and pulled his head back down for a passionate kiss.

Keith had let his eyes drift shut, but when images of Dina, kissing the guy she'd been with tonight, invaded his mind, his eyes flew back open. He almost jerked back in surprise when he saw Selena's dark, sultry features instead of Dina's fair haired beauty.

Keith felt a moment of panic that he quickly pushed aside. This was what she wanted. No, this was what HE wanted.

Selena, thankfully, had no idea that Keith was waging a battle inside his head. All she knew was that a very handsome and talented male was kissing her like there was no tomorrow. His kisses alone were making her hotter than she could remember ever being for another man. She had no idea that singing could give you such a talented tongue.

Keith began to back her toward the bed and before long, she felt the edge of the bed behind her legs. When she fell willingly to its surface, Keith followed her down even though a voice in the back of his head was telling him to slow things down. Once again, he ruthlessly squelched the tiny voice by pulling slightly back to look at the face of the female whose dark eyes were glowing with passion.

"Oh, god Keith, I never thought things could be this good. This hot." Selena whispered before pulling him back in for an open-mouthed kiss.

"KEITH PARTRIDGE! OPEN THIS DOOR – RIGHT NOW!" Laurie pounded on the door as she yelled the words. She felt safe in being so loud because she knew the party was in full swing behind her. She also knew that her neighbors, fellow college students, were all at the party. It was as private as it would ever be on her block.

"Ignore her." Selena suggested hopefully when Keith pulled back in surprise. "She'll go away."

Laurie pounded on the door again and yelled the same litany.

"I doubt it. Laurie can be rather persistent." Keith reminded Selena.

"Right. She can be." Selena flopped back on the bed and let her arms fall from around Keith's neck. "Go."

Keith got up and walked out of the room without a backward glance. He didn't want to label his feelings as relief, but he was starting to suspect that they were. Damn Dina if she'd ruined him for other women. That wasn't possible, was it? No, of course not. He almost laughed at the absurd thought.

He ran his fingers through his hair just before flipping the lock on the door and opening the door slightly so that he wouldn't injure Laurie by hitting her in her face. "Alright, it's open. What did you want?"

Laurie stormed in and pulled the door closed behind her. "Selena, get out here!"

Keith sat down on one of the couches and sat back knowing there was no way to avoid the coming storm. He may as well let it blow itself out.

Selena came down the short hallway with a sheepish look on her face. "Hi Laurie."

"Hi Laurie!?!?" Laurie mimicked. "I told you to keep your hands off my brother. And you, I told you all three of my roommates were off limits."

Keith shrugged but never looked up.

"Would you leave us alone?" Laurie suggested a little coldly to Selena. She was pretty sure they'd be able to repair their friendship, but if not, it was another thing to blame on her brother. And right now, she had a whole lot to blame him for. She and Dina had been friends before Keith and Dina had dated. Keith normally steered clear of her friends, but lately he wasn't quite so successful at keeping his love life and her friendships in completely different universes.

"What in the world are you doing?" Laurie said after Selena had left never getting the hoped for smile or words of parting from Keith. He'd been silent and sullen since Laurie had entered.

"Nothing. You made sure of that." Keith said sarcastically.

"Very funny. You're a laugh a minute." Laurie was equally as sarcastic. "What happened between you and Dina?"

"Nothing." Keith had lost his sarcasm and could only sigh after giving the same answer.

"So, is that why I left her crying in the driveway?" Laurie accused.

"What, why is she crying? Did her date hurt her?" That comment had gotten his attention.

"No, you did, you big doofus!" Laurie pointed out what she was sure had been obvious.

"Me?!?! What did I do? I had no idea she was here until about 15 minute ago and then only to find out that she came with another guy." Keith said bitterly.

"She didn't mention anything about a date when I invited her here." Laurie was confused.

"You invited her?" Keith caught that one right away. "Why would you do that?"

"Well, it's just that I needed Bonnie to know you were in a relationship to ensure that her feelings wouldn't be hurt." Laurie tried to explain.

"Oh, so you hurt my feelings and Dina's instead. Feeling really good about yourself right about now, aren't you?" Keith accused getting angry all over again, but this time at Laurie. His feelings sure were close to the surface tonight.

"Your feelings. I'm pretty sure you don't have any – if Dina's any indication." Laurie mocked him again.

"Laurie, stay out of my love life." Keith stood up to deliver that message and would have stormed back to the bedroom when the cold words from an unexpected voice stopped him.

"Don't you mean sex life? I mean, the way you avoid the word 'love' it can't be anything else, right?" Dina asked bitterly. When Laurie and Keith both turned to her in surprise, Dina forced a fake smile and said. "Laurie, would you please excuse us? I think Keith and I have some things to discuss."

"Right. Don't hurt him." Laurie coached as she walked out the door and closed it tightly behind her.

"Where's the boyfriend?" Keith attacked.

"I don't know. Probably making out with your girlfriend." Dina threw right back at him.

Keith just laughed bitterly and turned slightly away from her. For some reason he just couldn't seem to look at her and not get that funny feeling of pain right in the middle of his chest.

"Just answer me one thing." Dina waited for him to nod slightly. "Were you awake…. the other night….when I said I love you. Did you hear it?"

Keith didn't look at her, just nodded again, short and quick.

"That's it, isn't it? You've been running scared ever since." Dina sighed. "Answer me, please."

"No, I'm not running scared. I had to leave for the tour." Keith gave a reasonable answer. It was partially based in truth at least.

"Right." Dina recognized the truth, partial though it may be, in his answer. "But, you didn't wake me to say good-bye. Why?"

"I knew you were tired and I was running late. No big deal. I've done that before." Keith still hadn't looked at her. It was driving her crazy. Everything was always in his eyes. They were the windows to his soul. She knew it was an old cliché, but in Keith's case it was the truth.

"Keith, look at me." Dina begged. When he still refused she added. "Please."

He turned to look at her quickly, caught her eyes and just as quickly looked away again.

Oh, God, it had been there. For just that split second she'd seen it. She was sure.

"Keith, I love you." Dina decided to make sure he heard her say it again.

"No you don't." Keith shot back defensively.

"Yes, I do. I love you." Dina would keep saying it until he believed her.

"Dina, knock it off, will you? We went into this relationship knowing that neither of us wanted to fall in love. Well, you can't go back on that. If you do, we're over. You know that, right?" Keith was fighting for his life here.

"Keith, I love you. I can't help it. And you love me too. I just saw it. When you looked at me, I saw it." Dina felt the tears begin to fall. She could feel him fighting it. He was fighting a losing battle, only he didn't know it yet.

"No, you're wrong. I don't love you. I won't." Keith purposely met her eyes once again. This time they were cold. They were angry and cold. "I refuse to love you. Love anyone; you can't make it true by repeating it over and over and over."

"Keith, it's too late. You can't take it back. I saw it." Dina cried for the fears that Keith had of falling in love. She knew it had to do with that crazy stalker chick who had tried so hard to tear his life apart. He'd never really worked through his problems after his girlfriend had been killed by the stalker. He'd solved all of his problems by telling himself that if he never fell in love, he'd never lose anyone again. It was a crazy self-preservation tactic that had worked for him up until now. Oh, he'd had plenty of sexual encounters, but so long as he kept his emotions out of it, he couldn't be hurt. You can't lose what you never wanted – what you never had.

"Dina, just go. I don't want to hurt you any more than I already have. Just go. Please." The last was said in a pleading voice. He was weakening only he didn't know it. Not yet.

Dina walked slowly towards him. When she stood right in front of him, he put his hands on her arms and was just about to push her away when she reached up and pulled his head down. Just before their lips met she whispered. "I love you."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"What's going on?" Angie asked as she walked up beside Laurie who had gotten off the bus but only retreated to the front porch. There she stood guard over her brother and Dina.

"I'm not sure." Laurie admitted with a sigh as she sat down on the top step.

"Are they fighting?" Angie sat next to her and turned to see that Gordy and Skizzy had followed her onto the porch and walked past them to sit on lower steps.

"I hope not." Laurie said first and then, "I hope so."

"What?" Skizzy looked at her puzzled by her answer.

"I don't know. All I know is that Keith can be really hard-headed sometimes and once he gets an idea in his head, it takes someone either more stubborn than him or all is lost." Laurie explained.

"Dina's a tough cookie. She'll get through to him." Angie put her arm around Laurie in sympathy. "She loves him, you know."

"Yeah, she told me earlier tonight. But you know with Keith's past that he'll fight that with everything he has. He's refused to fall in love. To be in love." Laurie knew she wasn't telling his friends anything they didn't already know. "You know sometimes I hate Olivia Braddock. She broke something deep inside him. He just works so hard that he can hide it from everyone who doesn't know him well. He buries himself in his work instead. I mean, his band would never guess that he avoids falling in love. They'd tell you he does it all the time."

"That's not love. That's sex." Gordy helpfully pointed out. Angie lightly kicked him with the toe of her shoe. "I'm just sayin'."

"We know what it is Gordon." Angie chastised him. "We're talking about why he does what he does. Not the actual act."

"Right, sorry honey." Gordy grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers.

"Do you suppose we'll see 'em again tonight?" Skizzy asked.

"Who knows? If Dina's successful, I'd say no. If she isn't, we'll see him long enough for him to make a break for his car." Laurie worried about him driving while he was so upset.

"We won't let him drive away. It's why we came out here." Skizzy assured her.

"Thanks guys. You really are good friends." Laurie's smile was a little watery.

"Good of you to notice." Skizzy punched Laurie lightly in the knee.

"Oh my God!" Laurie exclaimed as a thought just flashed through her mind. At the curious looks of Keith's friends, she continued. "I never put two and two together before tonight. The night that Keith and Dina dated; the one that didn't work out. Keith added a song to the play list. A song we'd never performed live. We all wondered why. It was a song that we almost didn't record. It was a song about what Olivia had done to his life. Mom was angry at Reuben when he'd suggested to Keith that the album needed one more song that he knew wasn't written. It forced Keith's hand and he mentioned the song – 'Alone too Long'. We recorded it, but I'm pretty sure he wasn't happy about it. I know mom hated it because she knew it made him relive that time. But it was so prophetic to Keith's feelings for Dina. I'll bet he hoped she'd be the one to bring him out of his enforced loneliness."

"I don't remember that song. What are the words?" Angie asked.

Laurie began to softly sing the song that was beautiful yet so heart wrenching when you knew Keith's past, that she could feel the tears in her eyes, but continued singing.

_Funny how you can go on livin'_

_And lose the simple knack of givin'_

_It slips away before you know it's gone_

_Ya build up walls and before ya know it_

_Someone moves you and you want to show it_

_But you just can't find a way of lettin' on_

_I've been alone too long_

_Baby now don't you see_

_I've been alone too long_

_That's all that's wrong with me_

_I want to build you a dream_

_Paint you a sunrise_

_Write you a beautiful song_

_But I don't know how_

_I've been alone too long_

_Funny how you can cut off feelin'_

_And tell yourself that your wounds are healing_

_When all you've done is turn the pain inside_

_And when you're sure that no one can get to ya_

_Someone smiles and it goes right through ya_

_And wakes up somethin' that you thought had died_

"Keith was telling her at that concert how he felt. What she did to him and she had no clue. None of us did." Laurie felt a lone tear slide down her cheek and quickly wiped it away. She prayed quickly that Dina would be able to get through to her brother. Because after she'd blown him off on their first date, Laurie knew that Keith had never sang that song again and likely had never been tempted to break down those walls he'd sung about.

xoxo

Dina thought she'd won, but she was quickly brought back down to earth when Keith pushed her away.

"Don't touch me." Keith turned quickly away and started to walk toward the back of the bus.

"Why not?" Dina followed close on his heels and almost ran into him when he suddenly stopped and turned back around.

"Because we're over and you don't have the right any more." Keith tried that one on for size. The real reason was that when she touched him he couldn't control himself, but he didn't figure that one would get her to leave the bus.

"Who decided we're over? You? You don't get to decide for me. I love you." Dina reasoned.

"That makes no sense at all. Dina, get off my bus." Keith tried to keep his voice calm when inside he just wanted to scream.

"Make me." Dina challenged.

"Fine." Keith tried to turn her and push her toward the front of the bus, but after a few seconds he realized she wasn't going to cooperate and he didn't want to hurt her, so he just physically picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Her short scream of surprise was quickly cut off. He wondered why.

It didn't take him long to find out. She bit him; right on the ass. Her actions shocked him and caused him to stop moving. "What the hell?" The next thing he knew her hand was moving between his legs and closing in on some pretty private territory. Not that she wasn't completely familiar with it, because she was. More familiar than anyone else in his life ever had been.

"Dina, dammit, are you nuts?" Keith asked.

"About yours, you bet I am." Dina's touch was having the exact effect she'd known it would.

Keith put her down and backed away quickly. The look of almost triumph on her face had him seeing red for the second time that night.

"Get out. I've asked you nicely, now I'm asking not so nicely. I don't want you here. Leave. Now." Keith was fighting for his sanity.

"No." Dina said simply.

"Fine, I'll leave." Keith had his car keys in his hand and was pushing past her.

"No!" Dina said much more emphatically and grabbed his arm trying to stop him.

What happened next, Keith would regret, but he didn't see it coming and couldn't have hoped to stop it. Dina's momentum and Keith's desire to get away were a nasty combination. Dina grabbed his arm and pulled as hard as she could, spinning Keith back towards her. The motion overbalanced Dina and she went crashing toward the side of the bus. Keith saw it happening and tried his best to stop it. In fact, he sacrificed his own body to stop it from happening and ended up being the one to take the brunt of Dina's fall. He cracked his head against the upper bunk that jutted out over the table before ending up in a heap partially on the couch with Dina draped all over him. Her long blonde hair blinded them both until she could right herself.

When she pushed back, the first thing she noticed was blood trickling down the side of Keith's face. Not a lot, but enough to make her feel extremely guilty. "Oh, God, I hurt you."

Keith didn't answer right away, he was still a little stunned from the blow he'd taken. He did finally reach up slowly to touch the spot that was throbbing with each beat of his heart. "Damn, Dina, all I want to do is leave."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But I'm not going to let you do that. I can't let you do that." Dina touched near his injury too and winced with him when she caused him pain.

"Don't." Keith warned. "Just let me up."

"No." Dina surprised him by saying.

"Get off of me. I need to stop the bleeding." He figured he'd use that one for all the sympathy points it should get him.

"Nice try, but you've just proved to me how hard headed you are. You'll survive that little bump. You aren't going anywhere until we've talked this out." Dina shifted just enough to make sure Keith couldn't just push her up.

His position was awkward at best and he had almost no leverage as his head was lower than the bottom half of his body. She knew she was light, but she was hoping she was just heavy enough that he'd be stuck until she decided it was time to move. She pushed herself a little more upright and straddled his waist.

"You're serious." Keith said in shock.

"Completely. Now, where were we?" Dina paused as if to think. Like she didn't already know exactly what they'd been talking about. "Oh yes. I remember. I love you."

"Enough. Stop while you're behind and give it a rest." Keith tried rolling to the side, but her thighs were as strong as he remembered. That thought caused him a moment of pause and had a certain part of his anatomy becoming a player in her game.

Dina smiled when she became aware of the same thing Keith had. "I love you." She said again before leaning down to give him a kiss. He closed his mouth a second before she got there and refused to open it up when she licked across the seam of his lips. She pulled back to say it again. "I love you."

"What are you, a broken record?" Keith mocked and then regretted it as his open mouth gave her all of the opening she needed to deepen the kiss. She knew, angry as he was, that he would never bite her tongue, but he did battle her trying to get her tongue out of his mouth. The battle just heated things up more quickly and Keith soon realized it.

His sudden lack of response had Dina backing off again and saying, "I love you."

"Don't you get it? I don't care." Keith changed it to 'won't care' in his head. It salved his ravaged soul.

"Fine. I give up." Dina surprised him by saying and standing up. "Get up. I'll bandage up your cut."

Her impersonal, almost cold statements had Keith complying without thinking.

"Where's a first aid kit?" Dina asked and then followed his pointed finger to a cabinet next to the sink.

She opened the kit and took her time looking for what she'd need. She took the time to reformulate a plan. When she turned back around to see him watching her closely almost like a caged animal, she momentarily regretted what she was putting him through. But, she quickly shoved that thought aside. She would make him admit his love for his own good. He wasn't living. He was existing.

She couldn't understand how he could write such beautiful songs when he'd locked himself away from love. She could only guess that he gave the feelings free rein only while he wrote. Otherwise he kept them under lock and key. She was a little afraid that someday he might forget where he'd hidden the key. He'd not only lose the most beautiful part of living, but he'd lose his ability to write music which was his livelihood.

xoxo

"Did you hear that?" Gordy almost stood up, but Angie pulled him back down.

"Yes, I did." Angie had felt Laurie tense beside her when she'd heard it too. Something had fallen or been thrown in the bus. They'd all heard the crash.

"Shouldn't we check on them?" Gordy asked with concern.

"No. If one of them is hurt, the other will come out for help." Angie reasoned.

Angie heard Laurie sigh at hearing her reasoning. She was seconds away from rushing to her brother's aid too. Angry as she'd been at him, she would never let him be hurt physically. She just hoped that Dina could help to heal him emotionally.

Without realizing it, Laurie had grabbed Skizzy's hand and was practically crushing his fingers she was squeezing so hard. Skizzy didn't say a word, just squeezed back a whole lot more gently.

xoxo

Dina could actually feel the tension leaving Keith's muscles as she slowly and gently administered to his face. He'd hit his head hard enough to open up a very small gash just under the eyebrow of his right eye. She noticed that he was going to end up with quite the shiner when all was said and done and she felt a second of guilt that she'd caused it. But, she quickly pushed that aside and rededicated herself to breaking down the wall he'd built around his heart. The pain she caused either himself or her to get through would all be worth it once she was on the other side.

She had to keep telling herself that or she'd lose her resolve.

"There, that should do it. I'm sure it won't even leave a scar." Dina gently pushed the end of the last steri-strip down.

"Thanks." Keith's words were a little grudging, but she was glad he seemed to have lost his anger.

He surprised her when as soon as she backed up slightly he stood up and started for the door again.

"Where are you going?" Dina asked without really needing to. It was obvious he still had no intention of talking things out.

Keith didn't bother to answer, just kept going toward the door when he suddenly stopped. He realized that he must have dropped his keys when he'd fallen. He turned back around and started searching the floor for them.

Unfortunately for him, Dina saw them first and was picking them up just as he'd spotted them. He froze. What was she going to do? Would she stop him from leaving by keeping his keys? Well, he guessed he'd just have to walk. He'd eventually find someone who'd give him a lift. He'd get Gordy to drive him to a hotel.

"Can I have my keys?" He figured he'd rather drive his own car than tell his friend what had happened, so he'd at least try and see if she'd hand them over.

"Come and get them." Dina baited him.

"What, are you eight? Just give them to me." Keith was just as quickly back to being angry. She was frustrating him at every turn.

"No, I'm twenty as well you know. You helped me celebrate late last summer. Remember? It's a night I'll treasure forever." Dina hoped a very romantic and sexy memory would put him in more of a mood to listen to her.

Keith pushed the thoughts from his mind and started walking toward her figuring she wasn't big enough or strong enough to stop him from taking them from her. What she did next caused him to stop in his tracks once again. She dropped them down the front of her jeans.

"Well? I thought you wanted your keys. Come and get 'em." Dina challenged him with her eyes and rotated her hips causing the keys to fall lower.

"Fine, but don't get mad if this doesn't end up the way you planned." Keith's eyes had flared with something Dina couldn't quite describe and then the next thing she knew, Keith had lifted her by her hips and tossed her onto the couch. Very impersonally he began to unfasten her jeans.

Maybe it was the complete lack of passion or playfulness in his face or maybe it was her own anger that made her strike back, but she finally began to fight him.

"Stop!" Dina yelled and could feel tears beginning to fall. His complete lack of emotion was scaring her.

"Why? Isn't this what you wanted?" Keith threw it back in her face and was already starting to pull her jeans down off of her hips.

"Not like this." Dina was swatting at his hands and was just starting to kick back at him.

Keith quickly caught her legs between his to make sure she didn't accidentally kick him in a place that would have caused him more discomfort than he cared to think about. He then caught both of her hands and held them with one hand while he went back to trying to find his keys with the other.

Dina was never really sure what changed. But suddenly, she was no longer scared, but turned on. So completely and totally turned on, that she couldn't hold back the moan that escaped when Keith's wrist brushed against a certain sensitive spot. She couldn't stop herself from lifting her hips, hoping for more contact.

"Dina?" Keith pulled back his hand in surprise. When he looked at her face, he was stunned into silence. Her eyes were wild and her hair was just as wild in a cloud around her face. She was stunningly beautiful and so obviously and completely turned on that Keith dropped her wrists in surprise.

As soon as she was free, Dina reached up and pulled Keith down into an open mouthed kiss that he was too shocked to avoid. Within seconds, he no longer cared that this wasn't what he'd wanted, because want it he did. Just as badly as she did apparently.

Keith tried one last time to break away when sanity reared its ugly head one last time. All he accomplished was overbalancing when he forcefully pushed away from Dina not remembering that his legs were locked close together in order to hold her still. He stumbled backwards and landed hard against the wall of the bus.

Dina was right behind him and came crashing into him, pressing her lips back to his and grinding her body against his. She wasn't close enough. She needed to be just a little closer to him.

Keith's fingers were tangled in her hair and he was ravenously kissing her mouth. He pushed her back long enough to say, "I just wanted my keys."

"Shut up and kiss me." Dina pulled him back to her. Keith's hands wandered down to her ass and he grabbed tight, pulling her closer still. He swallowed her groan of satisfaction.

Keith pushed away from the wall and Dina feared he was going to push her away again, so she grabbed his hair tightly with her hands and deepened their kiss, if that were possible.

Keith had no plans on leaving anymore. He had one goal and that was to get Dina back to the bedroom. Once he was away from the wall, he slid his hand a little further down her leg and then hitched it up toward his hip.

Dina quickly caught on to what he wanted and wrapped her right leg around his waist. She wasted no time in swinging the other up to join it. What she didn't realize was that the wet bar full of glasses was in her way. She kicked it with such force that several of the glasses went crashing to the floor.

They barely paused to notice the mess they'd made. Keith simply said, "Don't forget to put shoes on before you walk through later."

Dina nodded eagerly and now fully wrapped around him, let him carry her toward the back of the bus. Their progress was slow and they bumped into every possible surface on the bus. Moans, sighs, grunts of pain, wet deep kisses and words like 'oh god', 'more' and long drawn out 'yeses', the only sounds they made. She wouldn't let go, so Keith simply fell to the bed and tunneled his hands under her clothes in order to touch her skin. She wouldn't back off enough to get her clothes off.

Finally her own impatience caused her to push him away long enough to rise up to her knees and begin giving him a quick but sexy strip tease. Keith pulled his t-shirt over his head and would have taken off his jeans, but Dina stopped him by saying, "mine" and pushing his hands away.

xoxo

"Oh, God, that one was bad." Laurie stood up but then froze. Should she run to the bus or should she run into the house and bury her head under a pillow.

"We'll go check on him." Skizzy put his hand on Laurie's shoulder to make sure she stayed, glanced at Angie to make sure she'd make sure she stayed and then turned to walk down the front walk toward the bus – Gordy right behind him.

He paused when he reached the side of the bus and just listened for a minute. He raised his hand to knock and then brought it down just as quickly. 

"Was that what I thought it was?" Skizzy whispered to Gordy.

"Oh, shit man, they aren't fighting." Gordy said in a little bit of shock and a whole lot of awe.

Another moan that was most definitely not pain could be heard through the door and the two friends shared one last look before quickly retreating to the porch.

"They're fine." Skizzy said quickly and tried shooing the girls into the house.

"How do you know?" Laurie bit her lip in indecision.

"We heard them…..talking." Gordy fibbed quickly.

"Were they fighting?" Laurie's protectiveness was forcing itself to the fore.

"Not any more." Skizzy assured her. "Come on, let's join the party."

Gordy waited until the girls entered the house before saying to Skizzy. "You find the band and tell them they'll need to find sleeping spots on the living room floor and I'll find the roommates to warn 'em they'll be having over night guests."

"Right." Skizzy glanced back at the bus and couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face.

Keith had finally met his match.

xoxo

Dina was draped across Keith's chest trying vainly to catch her breath. She could hear that Keith's breathing was still rapid too. When she could finally talk, she breathed. "Wow….just wow!"

She heard Keith give a quick laugh in answer, but it wasn't his usual relaxed laugh. This one had been tense and short.

She pushed back to look at his face. She wasn't sure what she'd see after their long fight and longer make-up sex session, but the frown was not a welcome sight.

"Keith, what's going on inside that head of yours?" Dina made sure she stayed on top of him, but pushed back enough to make sure she could see every emotion flash across his face. It wasn't easy as the bus was relatively shadowed.

She was met with silence.

"Keith, we just had the most mind blowing sex in the history of mankind and you have nothing to say?" Dina figured she'd go for shock value.

"Don't you get it Dina? We just had sex. You said it yourself. And, yet, you keep telling me you love me. That was not making love. That was sex. Pure and simple." Dina was stunned by his outburst of words. They were all true, but he didn't see the whole picture – the dunce.

"Mhmm…..it was sex. Pure and simple." When Keith met her glance in surprise, not thinking that she'd let him win that argument so easily. He was surprised by her next words. "And, it's the very first time we've ever had 'just sex'."

Dina almost laughed at Keith's frown. She could see the words sinking in. She could see him analyzing them and finally….finally….after all her arguing, reasoning, cajoling and outright accusations, it had been a simple comment that had gotten him to see the truth.

"Keith, even the very first time we spent the night together – after we met up at the airport. Even that night you made love to me. It was so beautiful, so perfect, so, God, so mind blowing that I thought it had to be a figment of my imagination, but then we did it again and again." She grinned before adding. "And again. That I knew I wasn't mistaken. We were making love. We connected at a whole other level.

"Oh, I tried denying it too, because you'd warned me about falling in love with you. Your busy schedule that wouldn't allow us to spend time together like normal couples. The fans that you care so much about. Your career that always comes first. All the reasons you gave me for not falling in love with you – well, all those reasons added up to exactly nothing. I fell anyway. Head over heels. Totally and completely." Dina looked deeply into his eyes and said what she'd been saying all along, but he now appeared to be listening. "I love you, Keith Douglas Partridge. More than life itself, I love you."

"Dina…" Keith started but she put her finger to his lips.

"I know that with everything that's happened to you…..in the past." She didn't exactly want to bring up Olivia Braddock's name, not while she was trying to convince him she loved him. "I understand that you might be a little leery of love, but it found you anyway. You can't deny it. You can't lock yourself away from it because it keeps coming back. I'll keep coming back. I'm not going anywhere. No one's going to take me away from you. I won't let them."

"Dina….." Keith tried one more time to stop her from babbling on.

"Don't say anything. If you plan on denying it, too bad you can't. You can't tell me how I feel. I love you and that's a fact." Keith cut off her words with a kiss.

"Dina Elizabeth Firmly, shut up." Keith said and watched the stunned look come over her face. "I give up. Ok? I give in. You win."

"Does this mean….?" Dina held her breath while a beautiful smile spread across her face.

"I'm not sure what it means. Just know that I'm not asking you to leave anymore. Is that enough for you? For now?" Keith felt like a great weight had been lifted from his chest.

Dina's smile slid from her face, but she didn't let his words take her to the lows that it could have. She wouldn't let his words ruin what she knew was true. What he refused to admit. "For now." She finally agreed and then leaned forward to kiss him.

If he refused to admit it, she'd show him what she meant.

This time they made love, even if he refused to admit it. She knew the difference even if he refused to see it.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The band, the roommates, Laurie, Skizzy, Gordy and Angie all crowded around the kitchen table wolfing down the most heavenly waffles any of them had ever eaten, thanks to Angie's magical touch in the kitchen.

"Angie, this is soooo good." Steve, Keith's guitar player, moaned as he put the last fork full in his mouth and felt it melt on his tongue.

"Quit having sex with your food." Dave the drummer ribbed him.

"You'd do it with your food too, if it's the only thing that would have sex with you." Rob, Keith's bass player continued the fun.

The four roommates all shared a look that said, 'these guys spend way too much time together'.

When Steve noticed them sharing that look, he decided it was time to move their attention to someone else. "So, do you think Keith and Dina are up yet?"

At the worried look that crossed Laurie's face, he quickly regretted bringing it up.

Skizzy had noticed her look too and he quickly offered. "Tell you what, I'll go check on 'em."

"Thank you Skizzy." Laurie gave him a grateful smile.

"No problem." Skizzy stood up and walked very slowly toward the door. He was definitely not looking forward to this.

"Need some moral support?" Gordy said as he walked up beside Skizzy as he reached the front door.

"Could I ever. I'm not sure what I'm gonna find. I'm thinking I might just find chalk outlines on the sidewalk." Skizzy joked halfheartedly.

"Bite your tongue Zielinski. After that crash we heard last night…." Gordy let the thought hang as they approached the bus door. "Well go ahead."

"I'm knockin' – I'm knockin'." Skizzy put actions to his words and knocked softly.

"You're going to have to knock harder than that. Keith could be leaning with his ear against the door and miss that one." Gordy mocked.

Skizzy threw Gordy a glare, but knocked hard enough to be heard anywhere in the bus.

Keith groaned when he heard the knock. What the hell time was it? He opened his eyes and wondered why his right eye only seemed to want to open part way. When he reached his hand up, he gently probed the area to find it swollen and tender to the touch. Great. Just great. He most definitely had a black eye.

"You gonna get that?" Dina mumbled from just below his chin.

"I don't think you have to answer a bus door knock." Keith answered in his half awake state.

"They aren't going to go away, you know." Dina reminded him.

"Why not?" Keith allowed his eyes to drift closed again. They'd barely slept; at least that's what his tired body was telling him.

"Because it's either your band, your friends or your sister. All of them are very persistent." Dina rolled slightly away and gave him a slight shove toward the side of the bed.

"Alright, alright, I'm going. You get to answer it next time." Keith sat up and lucked upon his pants with his right foot. He reached over and pulled them on. As he buttoned them, he began to walk down the short hallway with his eyes still mostly closed.

He was a couple of steps from the door when Dina remembered the broken glass and yelled 'Keith' from the bedroom, just as she heard Keith's shout of 'OUCH' followed quickly by 'shit' drowning out Dina's warning.

Dina came quickly down the hallway and then paused when she saw Keith sitting on the couch holding his injured foot. She almost foolishly rushed toward him when she remembered that to move forward would put her in the same position as Keith. "Wait right there. I'll get dressed and help."

The pounding on the door had started in earnest when Gordy and Skizzy had heard Keith's muffled shout of pain. They were both making such a ruckus that the occupants of the house all came spilling out onto the front lawn.

"What's wrong?" Laurie rushed up behind them.

"We're not sure. We heard Keith shout in pain and then nothing." Gordy answered quickly and then turned back to pound on the door again.

"Keith, are you alright?" Laurie pushed Keith's friends aside with more strength than they would have thought possible and took up their position right at the door. "Keith? Answer me. Please."

"Just a second, I'm coming." Came Dina's voice as the door slowly inched open. "Careful when you come in. There's glass on the floor and Keith stepped in it."

"Oh my god, is he alright?" Laurie rushed past Dina and found her brother wincing in pain on the couch holding his foot that was dripping blood on the carpeting. "Keith, what happened? Oh my god, what happened to your eye?"

Laurie's accusing gaze had swung to Dina who was ignoring her completely and pushing past to get back to help Keith. She grabbed a towel from the wet bar and then paused to consider how to help. If she pushed the towel on the area to stop the bleeding, she'd be pushing the piece of glass that was still sticking out of his foot in further. Instead she wrapped it around either side of the glass and tied it on top of his foot. "We need to get you to the emergency room. But don't move until I clean up the rest of this glass."

"Leave it. We can clean it up later. Gordy, Skizzy, get in here and help Keith out to my car." Laurie instructed. She didn't want to wait another second. "What did you do to him?"

"It's not what you think Laurie." Keith finally lost his shocked look and realized that everything looked pretty bad. His black eye, the broken glass, his injured foot all made it look like Dina had been pretty rough on him. Well, actually, she had been. But, boy she'd sure made it up to him during the night.

"Oh? What do I think?" Laurie raised her eyebrow in an exact replica of the look his mother always gave him when she didn't believe what he was saying.

Keith ignored her question and her look. "Dina, can you grab me a shirt? I'd rather not go to the hospital only half dressed."

Keith gratefully pulled the t-shirt over his head before standing up unsteadily on one leg. He thought there just might be a few more injuries from his and Dina's overly active night; like scratch marks on his back and a few bruises too from crashing into the walls on their journey back to the bedroom.

"Partridge, only you." Skizzy said quietly and just shook his head when he took up a position on Keith's right side. He'd seen Keith's back before he'd pulled the t-shirt all the way down.

"Zip it, Skiz." Keith said just as quietly. He knew that as soon as he'd been treated, Laurie would expect an explanation. He was just glad he had a little time to work on it before he had to actually say it out loud. "Dina, can you follow in my car?"

"Why?" Laurie asked as she led the way out to her car. "What do you need your car for?"

"Because as soon as you drop me off at the hospital, you need to go on to Mom's and explain why I'm going to be late." Keith had come up with that reprieve while they'd been struggling down the bus steps. "Dina and I will get there as soon as we can."

'Oh, man, what happened to your face?', 'the girls won't think you're so pretty any more' and 'how'd you lose a fight to a girl?' were comments thrown at him by his band mates in jest as he hobbled by.

"Remember Ontario?" Keith winked while his comment caused the guy's good natured ribbing to turn to 'aahs' of understanding that no one else got. Laurie just shook her head in resignation. She was darn sure she did not want to know what he was referring to but that his band was now in awe of what had happened last night and likely already knew more than she ever would. And, maybe, just maybe, she should be grateful that she'd never know the truth.

Angie noticed that Dina still hadn't come out of the bus. As the guys continued slowly toward Laurie's car, Angie went in search of Dina hoping against hope that she didn't look as bad as Keith.

"Dina?" Angie said as she stepped tentatively onto the bus.

"Back here." Dina's voice came from the back room.

"What's taking so long?" Angie asked as she stepped carefully over the broken glass.

"I can't find Keith's keys." Dina answered as she tore the bedroom area apart.

"You're looking for them in the bed?" Angie asked and watched Dina actually begin to blush. "Forget I asked. Can I help?"

"Can you look around on the floor?" Dina said as she continued to stick her hand down the side of the bed between the mattress and the side of the bus.

Angie picked up a dangling sheet to toss it back on the bed and give her a clearer view of the floor when she spotted a pair of women's panties on the floor and what appeared to be a small piece of metal sticking out from underneath them. "Found 'em."

"Where?" Dina said as she glanced over her shoulder.

"Ummmm……in your panties." Angie delicately picked up the keys and dangled them from her fingers. "I might just have to renege on my promise not to ask."

"Later. Please? I'd like to catch up to Keith." Dina blushed again and grabbed the keys from Angie's fingers.

"Dina. Stop for just one second." Angie quickly searched a nearby drawer. Knowing Keith's penchant for a neat appearance, she figured she'd find a brush and she was right. "Here comb your hair before we leave. Between Keith's beat up face and your wild woman look, the hospital is likely to arrest one or both of you if you show up like that."

"Thanks, Ang." Dina ran the brush through her snarled locks and grabbing a stick of proffered gum, grinned her thanks as they headed out the door.

When they stepped down from the bus, Dina was met by the knowing looks from Tiffany and Selena and by a concerned look from Bonnie who asked. "Is Keith going to be alright?"

"Yes, he'll be fine. He just stepped on a piece of glass." Dina explained as she felt herself blushing again under the regard of Tiffany and Selena who did everything in their power to make sure their laughter was kept inside.

"How'd he get the black eye?" Bonnie was taking over for the absent Laurie who had just backed out of the driveway.

"Remember that drunk guy? Well, it all started…..actually, I don't have time to tell the whole story." Dina smiled as she hurried away, hoping that Bonnie would be content with her vague but not completely incorrect non-explanation.

"Angie, why don't you drive my car over? I'll take Dina in Keith's car." Gordy met the girls by Keith's 'Vette.

"Right. Skizzy went with Laurie and Keith?" Angie noticed that Dina was too upset to drive and hadn't been looking forward to driving Keith's car herself. She'd been only too happy to let Gordy take the responsibility from her.

"Yeah, Skizzy drove while Laurie kept pressure on Keith's foot. She was too upset to drive too." Gordy gave Angie a quick kiss before she walked away, then turned and waved toward Keith's car. "Miss Firmly, your coach awaits."

"Thanks Gordy. I really appreciate this." Dina got in and then just looked out the window and remained silent for the rest of the drive.

xoxo

"And how did you get the cut by your eye?" The doctor asked as he began to shoot a local anesthetic into the bottom of Keith's foot. He winced as he gritted his teeth and had to bite back a few choice words. Keith figured that pulling the piece of glass out quickly would have been less painful than the several needle pricks to deaden the area.

"Bar fight." Keith joked while trying very hard not to jerk his foot away.

"Sorry, I know you think this hurts more than just removing the glass, but I'll need to probe the area and make sure I don't miss anything. Believe me in a few minutes you'll be thanking me." The doctor had read his patient's eyes rather easily. Of course, he'd seen it plenty of times before. "You know, if you were really in a bar fight, I'd have to report it."

"Seriously?" Keith looked at him in shock.

"No, I suppose not. But, I'd sure like to know the truth." The doctor grinned just to see Keith's reaction.

"Hmmm." Was all Keith said.

"You know, it's not often we get a celebrity in here. You have this place in a complete uproar." The doctor said conversationally as he moved away from Keith's foot so that the anesthetic could take effect. "Want me to look at that eye and see if it needs stitches?"

"Sure, why not?" Keith leaned back and winced again slightly when the scratch marks met the back of the up-tilted gurney.

"Any more injuries I should know about?" The doctor asked almost conversationally.

"No, why do you ask?" Keith was starting to suspect that the doctor could read minds.

"You just winced when you leaned back." The doctor explained that it was his power of observation that served him so well, not any kind of extrasensory perception. When he realized that Keith wasn't going to say anything he instructed. "Lean forward while I take a look."

When Keith paused, he continued. "Do it or I'll wait to work on your foot until the anesthesia wears off."

"You wouldn't." Keith called his bluff.

"No, probably not, but let me take a look anyway." The doctor cajoled him into complying. When Keith leaned forward, he pulled up the end of the t-shirt and found a small bruise on his shoulder blade, another bruise about midway down his back and, not surprisingly, a series of scratches that could only be caused by female fingernails. He quickly hid his grin before reaching for a cotton swab with antibiotic on it. "I'm just going to clean these scratches and that'll be all I can do for you."

"Thanks." Was Keith's short answer.

Just as he was pulling down the t-shirt, the door opened to admit Dina. "How's it going?" She asked as she walked up to Keith on the opposite side of the doctor.

"Fine." Keith let her take his hand and glanced at the doctor a little uncomfortably. He knew the doctor was smart enough to put two and two together and come up with four. It made him very uncomfortable.

The doctor moved back to the foot of the gurney to work on Keith's foot. He'd been extremely glad that he'd seen the female involved in the previous night's activities. He'd heard of Keith Partridge and had feared at first that Keith might have gotten a little rough with a female fan and was paying for it. He'd wondered what the girl had ended up looking like. He knew that some guys would not have suffered all of his injuries, slight though they'd been, without dishing out a like pain on their partner. He was happy to see that wasn't the case.

Keith was glad to realize that he couldn't feel a thing as the doctor worked. But, rather than watch him pull the glass out, Keith turned to Dina. "Where's Laurie?"

"She, Gordy, Skizzy and Angie all went ahead to your mom's house. They called ahead to say you'd be delayed and your mom told them all to come. I think your band might even be there. When she found out that Johnny was still around to drive the bus, she thought it would be nice to see him again so they all ended up invited." Dina kept talking just to keep Keith's mind off of things. She'd brushed his hair back out of his face and had accidentally brushed the bandage she'd put on last night. "Doctor have you looked at his eye yet?"

"No, I haven't had a chance. I assume you put the original bandage on. How bad is it?" The doctor was just finishing taping a bandage on the bottom of Keith's foot and was now wrapping gauze around the whole foot to make sure it stayed put.

"Well, you might want to check to make sure it doesn't need a stitch or two." Dina suggested.

"You said last night it wouldn't even leave a scar." Keith reminded her.

"Well, I'm not a doctor and seeing you have one….." Dina grinned.

"Great, the black eye isn't enough, now I might need stitches. Danny is going to have a field day with me when I get home." Keith turned his head slightly to give the doctor better access. "You know, I blame this all on you."

"Not a chance. This is at least half your fault. If you weren't so stubborn." Dina reminded him.

"Me?!?! I seem to remember a certain someone who would not leave well enough alone. You also wouldn't let me leave when I wanted to." Keith shot back at her.

"Of which you know you are eternally grateful, so shut up and let the doctor work." Dina gave as good as she got.

The doctor did his best to hide another grin that was fighting to make its way out. These two were evenly matched, was all he could think. He also figured life would never be boring around these two. They were apparently pretty passionate about, well, certain things.

"No stitches required. She was right; you won't even have a scar." The doctor replaced the band-aid by his eye and told Keith the nurse would be back with instructions on how to care for his foot. He'd need to stay off it for a couple of days, but after that, it should heal fairly fast. He could have the stitches removed by his own doctor in a week or so.

"Thanks." Five minutes later, Keith swung his legs to the side of the bed and accepted the crutches from the nurse who tried in vain to stop from blushing and to keep her heartbeat under control. She lost on both counts.

"You're welcome. Now careful, crutches can be tricky." The nurse hovered near while she waited for Keith to falter.

"No problem. I've been on crutches before." Keith mentioned casually.

"Oh, well, then. It was nice to meet you. I'll walk you out. The halls back here can be quite a maze." The nurse continued to hover and Dina could only roll her eyes as she followed in the wake of Keith and his latest admirer. She couldn't be too jealous, though, she was the one who would be leaving with him.

xoxo

Dina had won the next argument too, which had Keith insisting he could drive even with his foot bandaged up. After all, it was his left foot and he only needed his right to accelerate. Dina reminded him that he'd received a pain killer from his latest admirer otherwise known as his nurse and would by no means be driving until it wore off.

"Fine." Was Keith's short answer before he dropped into the passenger seat of his car. He decided he'd rather not talk the whole way to his mother's house, so he proceeded to pretend he had fallen asleep. While he sat there with his eyes closed, he was trying to devise a story that would explain what had happened without really telling anyone anything. He knew his mom would overreact to the truth of the story – that Keith refused to admit any kind of feelings for Dina other than passion.

All he had to do was last a day or two at most. He and Reuben had talked about renting a house on Maui for Keith and the band to practice before they started a summer world tour in Australia - where it would actually be winter. Reuben had told him everything was almost set and he'd probably have an answer for him today about when they would leave. Keith could only hope it was soon.

xoxo

"Oh, Keith, are you sure you're alright?" Shirley asked as she gently pulled Keith into a hug trying not to overbalance him on his crutches. "And your face; how in the world did you end up with a black eye?"

Keith threw a warning glance at his band members who all quickly muffled their laughter in coughs and throat clearing that thankfully Shirley completely ignored. "Mom, I tripped. That's all."

"Over what? Your own feet?" Danny joked.

Keith ignored him and gently pulled back from his mother to find Dina standing slightly behind him with a very guilty look on her face. If she didn't lose that look fast, she'd give everything away.

"Look, I'd really just like to take a shower. I didn't get a chance before I stepped on the glass." Keith figured if he got out of Dodge quickly, the subject might not come up again later.

"Of course, honey. But we're going to have to keep your foot dry. You can't get stitches wet, you know." Shirley said as she walked toward the kitchen. "And that's another thing; why was there broken glass on the floor? Why wouldn't you have cleaned that up before you ended up stepping in it?"

Every single person who had been at Laurie's place that morning quickly found something else to take their attention away from Keith as he was glaring daggers at them.

Danny watched all of it with interest. There was definitely something he didn't know, but he planned to make sure he wasn't in the dark for too much longer. Man, he hated it that Keith didn't live at home any more. Not only didn't he get to hear all of the best dirt on his brother, but Chris wasn't nearly as much fun to pick on.

"Dina, could you get my duffle bag out of the car?" Keith asked quietly as he headed toward the stairs.

"Sure. I'll bring it up in a few minutes." Dina watched him walk away and let the guilt wash over her again as he struggled to hop up the stairs. She'd really done a number on him. And on top of all that, she'd not gotten him to admit that he loved her.

She wasn't giving up though. He was worth every single second of the battle that lay ahead.

xoxo

Keith had allowed his mom to tie a plastic bag around his ankle and then kicked her out saying he could certainly take a shower on his own. He winced several times as he put weight on just the heel of that foot in order to retain his balance as he got undressed.

Dina knocked on the door and said through the closed portal, "Keith, I'm setting your bag just outside the door. Be careful."

"Thanks Dina." Keith yelled back and then finished getting undressed.

The water felt great unless it hit one of the scratches on his back directly. He ignored the twinges of pain and just let the water relax him. It had been a long 3 week tour and last night's activities had just added to the strain on his body. He really needed that vacation in Hawaii; even if it could be considered a working vacation. He'd find plenty of time to relax and soak up some sun.

He'd dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist before unlocking the door and leaning into the hallway to pick up his duffle bag and pull it inside the bathroom with him.

"I knew it! That story you told is completely bogus!" Danny crowed from behind him as he noticed the scratches and bruises on Keith's back. Those, along with the black eye, told Danny a whole lot more than Keith would have liked him to know. "I want the whole story or I tell mom."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Dina, can I talk to you for a second?" Laurie asked quietly as soon as Dina came back downstairs.

"Sure." Dina bit her lip not really wanting to have to explain anything that had happened last night to Keith's sister – friend or not.

"Let's go outside." Laurie grabbed Dina's arm and pulled her out of the front door.

Like last night, they ended up leaning against the trunk of Keith's car.

"Laurie, I'm not sure what…" Dina started slowly.

"Dina, no!" Laurie said quickly. "I didn't bring you out here to ask you what happened last night. Though, I would like to know how he got the black eye, but only if it's rated for the general public."

"It is." Dina laughed at Laurie's look of discomfort. "Keith was trying to leave without finishing our conversation. I went to stop him and I guess I overbalanced or something. Anyway, I was going to go down and go down hard, but Keith sacrificed his body for me and took the brunt of the fall. If he hadn't, I hate to think how badly I might have been hurt. Instead, he ends up getting a black eye by hitting his head on the overhead bunk as we went down in a heap."

"Oh, I see." Laurie nodded and then just looked across the street rather than meeting Dina's eyes.

"So, why did you ask me out here, if not to find out what happened last night?" Dina asked.

"Oh, umm, I'm not sure I should tell you this." Laurie paused but then seemed to make a quick decision. It could only help her brother, right? "No, I think you need to know this. I remembered something last night; something about the first time you and Keith dated. The date that ended up so badly."

"I remember." Dina urged her on. Like she could ever forget any second that she'd spent with Keith.

"It was the song we sang, toward the end of the set. The slow, beautiful song. Do you remember which one I'm talking about?" Laurie noticed the look of confusion on Dina's face. Laurie simply began to sing the song like she had last night. When she brought the song to a close, she noticed tears in Dina's eyes.

"Yes, I remember that one." Dina whispered quietly. It explained so much. She hadn't realized the significance of it that night; or any night since then. She'd actually sort of forgotten about that song. Keith had never sung it again; not that she could remember. Not that she'd seen him perform live all that often. She'd have loved to; she'd just never thought she'd had the right once things had gone so wrong with them. Then, once they'd gotten back together, Keith had been traveling a whole lot further away from California and she'd never figured he'd wanted her along on a tour. If he'd have wanted her along, he'd have asked.

"Dina, do you know what happened to Keith a few years ago?" Laurie asked not sure if the subject had ever come up between them.

"Not from Keith, no. Just what I read in the newspapers and magazines." Dina blushed when she realized that by admitting to reading about Keith, that she was admitting a certain fascination with him. A fascination that she never planned on admitting to anyone much less Keith's sister. She quickly tried to cover. "I mean, everyone read about it. It was the lead news story for quite a while."

"Yes, I know. But, do you know how it affected Keith?" Laurie knew that every tawdry detail of first her and Keith's kidnapping, then Nic and Keith's kidnapping not to mention the scene in the courtroom had all been covered extensively by the media. What she didn't know is if Dina had any clue about how Keith had shut himself off from feeling; from loving.

Laurie noticed Dina shake her head in a quick negative response. Should she tell Dina things that Keith might not want her to know? Would it help her brother if Dina knew? Or, would he simply blame her for telling a story that wasn't hers to tell? She made an impulsive decision to not only keep her brother's confidence, yet still try to help.

"Look Dina, Keith hasn't really fallen in love since that all happened. He hasn't let himself. Oh, sure, he would tell mom that he was in love all the time. It was a defense mechanism to keep her from realizing how he was still affected by it all. He'd fall in love with the most impossible females; women he knew would never be able to love him back. He even talked himself into falling in love with a married woman, though he didn't know she was married at the time. He just knew she was older than him and likely wouldn't easily fall for what younger women always did – the fatal Keith Partridge charm." Laurie paused and tried to decide if she'd said too much already. She sure hoped not. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I had hoped when he got back together with you that he was actually healing. I mean, you two are so perfect for each other. There was nothing standing in your way. No other guy in the picture, like so many girls Keith used to go after. It was like he wanted to doom his chances from the beginning."

Dina had turned to watch Laurie not wanting to miss anything. If she could get some help from Keith's sister – some advice on how to get through to him, she wasn't taking any chances on missing one single syllable.

"Don't give up on him Dina." Laurie decided she might have said too much and refused to say any more. She wanted so badly for Keith to find someone to love; someone to share his life with. If he didn't, Olivia had won. Laurie wouldn't let that happen – sisterly confidences or not. "Please, just don't give up on him."

"I won't, Laurie. I really do love him." Dina tried giving Laurie a smile through the tears that had sprung to her eyes.

xoxo

"Don't move. Just let me get dressed." Keith glared at his brother who could always be counted on to show up at the most inopportune time.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere. This I gotta hear." Danny assured him.

Keith closed the door and dressed quickly. He took his time blow drying his hair so that he could figure out just how to handle Danny. There was no way in hell Danny was getting even part of the real story. Keith's dilemma was really how tall of a tale to tell him. It had to be believable, but in no way would he let Danny know anything about his and Dina's relationship.

Fifteen minutes later, he opened the door to find Danny leaning against the wall in the hallway. He watched him stand up straight.

"Alright, out with it. No more stalling. Even for you, that blow dry job was way too long." Danny huffed.

"In here." Keith motioned Danny into his own bedroom and followed more slowly on his crutches. "I don't want mom hearing this and worrying."

"Why? What happened?" Danny's eyes rounded in surprise. He thought for sure Keith would blow him off. Danny had been fully prepared to call his bluff.

"After the last show last night, the crowd got a little out of hand. The security was flimsy at best and when I was trying to get back to the dressing room, a couple of really aggressive fans broke through and started tearing my clothes off. I guess I got a few scratches from them. It also explains the black eye. I was fighting to get away from them and when I finally broke free, I ended up hitting my eye on the dressing room door before I could close it behind me." Keith thought that sounded pretty good.

"Aha, and the glass in the foot?" Danny was a little skeptical, but so far the story was plausible. Danny had seen some of Keith's more aggressive fans; had been a victim of some of those same fans who had had no qualms about going through Danny to get to Keith.

"Oh, that happened this morning at Laurie's house. One of her roommates dropped a glass while I was walking through the kitchen. I brought my foot down before I realized the glass had traveled all the way over by me. Guess I must have surprised her when I showed up unexpectedly behind her. You know which one I'm talking about, right? You've met Laurie's roommates. Bonnie is so shy around guys and well, you know, the old Partridge charm had her in a tizzy the whole time I was there." Keith mentally asked for Bonnie's forgiveness, but he knew she wouldn't begrudge him using her name to help him out in a jam.

"Yeah, she sure is shy. She even blushed when I talked to her – and I was only a dorky 14-year old at the time." Danny puffed up with importance.

"And now you're a dorky 15-year old. So what's changed?" Keith hoped poking fun of Danny would allow him to escape with no more questions. He guessed right.

"Hey, who you calling dorky? I've got a date for the end of year school dance." Danny said proudly.

"Oh yeah? Old Mrs. Hannigan, the school secretary, finally give in to your desperate pleas for her to go on a date with you? What is she now? 85?" Keith started hobbling toward the door hoping that Danny would let them get back to the rest of the party. If they did, the subject of how Keith got his injuries was well and truly dead.

"Haha. You're just jealous because she never gave you the time of day. She laughs at all of my jokes, but that doesn't mean I would ever ask her out on a date. Besides, I think she's only like 65 or something." Danny defended. "No, I wanted to tell you. Gloria finally noticed me again. She's my date."

"Really?" Keith quickly stopped his teasing and paused at the top of the stairs.

"Yep, I just marched right up to her and told her that 5 months does not make a bit of difference and that I'm the same guy I was before she turned 16. And, if I was good enough for her back then, I'm good enough for her now." Danny said proudly.

"Mhhmmm…..and she gave in that easily?" Keith asked skeptically.

"Well, no, not right away. I also reminded her that we still have a fan club, just like you do. I also reminded her that I'm here and you're not." Danny said a little sheepishly.

"Good thinking." Keith winked at Danny. He really was glad that Gloria had given up on her silly crush and realized that having a real boyfriend was a whole lot better than having a crush on someone who was unattainable. "I'm glad you got through to her."

"I don't think I would have without Dina's help. You know Dina talked to her when you guys were here the last time. It was Dina who got through to her." Danny grinned and then started down the stairs. "Look, I'll go first so I can catch you if you fall."

"Funny. Just remember, if I do fall we're probably going down in a heap together." Keith pointed out.

"No way. You weigh, what? A hundred pounds, dripping wet?" Danny razzed.

"Move, rust head." Keith swatted at Danny's behind with the end of his crutch. Danny saw it coming and narrowly avoided the hit.

"Gotta be quicker than that, Rock and Roll Star." Danny teased right back. "Must be all those drugs and late night parties making you slow."

"Keep it up and I'll write you out of my will." Keith threatened without heat.

"No problem there. They say only the good die young, which means you're going to live to a ripe old age. I'll be way too old to appreciate any money you might leave me by that time." Danny took off down the steps.

xoxo

Keith was on pins and needles all day figuring that someone would let something slip that would require him to explain his injuries further, but his worries were unfounded. He made it to the end of the day and Johnny and his band mates left after a raucous cook out in the back yard.

Just the family, Dina and Reuben remained. Even Skizzy, Gordy and Angie had headed home. Keith and Reuben had talked quietly shortly after he'd arrived. His surprise at Keith's appearance was almost comical, but at least Keith had caught him outside before his reaction could bring the subject up again. Keith had simply spiked his questions with 'don't ask. I'll explain it all later'.

Keith was just about to share his news that Reuben had brought when Laurie called everyone's attention to herself by saying she had big news.

"What's your big news honey?" Shirley smiled at her daughter who seemed to be bursting at the seams.

"I've got a summer internship." Laurie said proudly.

"Where? Barnum and Bailey?" Danny threw that one out to laughter from his younger siblings. "Can't be the bearded lady, hey I know, they have the fattest lady and you must be the skinniest lady in the world."

"No, with a prestigious law firm in San Francisco – Mason & Freiburg. They specialize in entertainment law. Contracts, disputes and such." Laurie explained quickly.

"Oh good, Keith could use a good lawyer." Danny suggested and was once again ignored by the adults.

"And, you'll never guess who interviewed me." Laurie did not wait for anyone to ask the required question. "It was Francesca Marino."

Dina felt Keith stiffen next to her and suddenly realized that the back yard had gotten very quiet. She glanced quickly at Keith to see him staring studiously at the ground in front of him and then quickly to Laurie who was now sitting with a pensive look on her face and her bottom lip caught solidly between her teeth watching Keith closely.

"Who is Francesca Marino?" Dina asked softly, hoping to break the tension.

Laurie refused to answer and was mentally kicking herself all the way back to San Francisco. She had just been so excited about her news that Tiffany had called to tell her while everyone else had been leaving. Francesca had called to tell Laurie she'd gotten the job, but had had to leave the message with Tiffany who promised to call Laurie's mom's house with the news immediately. Her excitement had blinded her to what the mention of that particular name might do to Keith. Francesca Marino was Anne D'Angelo's aunt. The same Anne D'Angelo who had lost her life to Keith's stalker, Olivia Braddock.

"Keith, I'm so sorry." Laurie said quietly.

"No, why should you be sorry." Keith looked up at Laurie and hoped he'd been successful at masking the pain the name had brought back. "You're excited about a great opportunity. Congratulations. I'd get up and give you a hug, but…." He waved vaguely at his foot.

"Who is Francesca Marino?" Dina asked again a little more loudly now that the tension seemed to have broken.

"She's the aunt of Keith's old girlfriend." Danny supplied helpfully before receiving a hard look from his mother and an elbow in the ribs from Reuben who was seated closest to him on the picnic table bench.

"So?" Dina took a second to absorb the words and then quickly remembered her conversation with Laurie from earlier. Now she could kick herself for asking another question and tried to quickly cover. "Laurie, you must be so excited. That's really great!"

"Thanks Dina." Laurie helped her out by allowing the question to go unanswered.

"So, what will you be doing?" Shirley too was hopeful to avoid any more strained silences.

"Mostly research and things like that. They'll give me a case and tell me to find previous cases that were decided in the direction we want our case to be decided." Laurie explained. "Mostly establish past precedence."

"Sounds thrilling." Danny mocked.

"You're just jealous because you don't even have a summer job and now Laurie has one with a big firm in a big city." Tracy stuck up for her big sister.

"I thought Francesca was working with a firm in Portland." Danny brought up another subject that should not have been discussed. It reminded Keith that Anne had been killed on her way back from Portland.

"She moved closer after…." Laurie paused and realized she should have thought more carefully before answering. "She moved closer to her sister a couple of years ago." She finished lamely.

Keith knew exactly why she'd moved closer to her sister. She'd moved closer to help her get over the death of her daughter. A death that Keith was solely responsible for – at least that's the way he still saw it after almost 3 years.

Keith couldn't stand the tension in the backyard any longer. He reached down, grabbed the crutches, lurched to stand on one leg while he positioned them and then started to limp toward the house.

"Keith, where are you going?" Shirley asked with concern.

"My foot is killing me. The doctor gave me a few pain pills. They're in the house in my duffle bag." Keith explained but didn't stop moving.

"Let Danny get them for you." Shirley suggested.

"No, I'll get 'em." Keith said rather sharply and disappeared through the door.

"Oh, I am such an idiot." Laurie said quietly as soon as he was gone.

"You finally noticed." Danny joked.

"Daniel Partridge." Shirley warned and then turned quickly to her daughter who was obviously very upset for bringing up the subject. "Laurie, you had every right to share your good news."

"I know, but I could have left out a few pertinent pieces of information." Laurie reminded her.

"I take it that this Francesca moved closer to her sister after Anne's death? To help her deal with it?" Dina asked just as quietly.

"Yes, Anne's mother was devastated by the whole thing. She went through a major depression when Anne's birthday would have been celebrated that year. Francesca came down after Adelinda tried to commit suicide on Anne's birthday. She stayed close after she was released from the hospital. We never told Keith most of this. He was down in L.A. finishing recording his first solo album and we just figured he didn't need to know." Shirley explained.

They all fell silent while they waited for Keith to come back. After a good fifteen minutes, they all started to get a little concerned.

"You don't suppose he heard us talking, do you?" Laurie wondered.

"I'll go and check on him." Dina offered.

"Thank you, Dina." Shirley was just about to go herself, but she thought maybe Keith would feel less pressure to open up if he was talking to someone who didn't know the whole sordid affair.

Dina found him sitting on the second to last step of the stairs. "I thought you wanted a pain pill. Have you already gotten it?"

"No." Keith never looked up at her.

"Did you want me to get it for you?" Dina offered.

"No." Keith gave the same answer.

"Is it that your foot doesn't hurt or you just don't have the energy to get up the stairs?" Dina joked as she sat down next to him.

"Neither." Keith answered.

Well, at least he's talking to me, Dina thought. But she'd sure feel better if his answers were longer than one word.

"Care to talk about it?" Dina suggested softly.

"No." Keith's voice had never changed during any of his four answers.

"Alright." Dina leaned back, but refused to leave him alone.

She waited patiently for him to either open up or walk away. She certainly hoped he decided to talk. She was pleasantly surprised when he finally did.

"I'm sure you know parts of the story. Francesca's niece was my girlfriend when she was killed. Murdered. Well, actually, we weren't technically dating any more. We'd broken up. She was going to go to Harvard and I, well, I was going to do what I'm doing." Keith's voice was bitter. "She's dead, and I'm still here. It's not fair."

"Keith, I'm definitely glad that you're still here and I know your family is too." Dina pointed out.

"That's not my point." Keith shook his head.

"I know. I just wanted to remind you that there are a whole lot of people who love you and are here for you no matter what." Dina put her hand on his hand that was resting on his knee. She was surprised when he turned his over and intertwined their fingers. She'd been so sure he'd push her away.

"Dina, I can't talk about this with you. Not yet. Maybe not ever." Keith started haltingly. "Can you handle that?"

"I can and will. I don't need to know every last detail about your life. I know who you are. I know what I'm getting myself into." Dina told him.

"Ha!" Keith's bark of laughter was loud to both of them. "Dina, you have no idea what spending every single day with me would be like."

"No, you're right about that." Dina would be brutally honest too if she had to be. "But, I'd like to try it, if you're willing that is."

"Dina, my life is constant motion. Living from suitcases. Moving from city to city. Arena to club. The only constants in my life are here – my family, this house, Reuben and my band." Keith tried to explain it.

"Don't forget me and your friends, Gordy, Skizzy and Angie. We're all constants too. That is, if you'll let me be." Dina squeezed his hand to reinforce her words.

"Do you really want to?" Keith finally looked at her. They'd been talking for a while and this was the first time he'd looked at her. "Do you really want to find out what life is like for someone who can't walk around…….anywhere…..like a normal person? It's lonely and it's isolating."

"It won't be for me." When he arched a brow in question she leaned toward him and rested her forehead against his. "You'll be there. With you, I could never be lonely."

"You may end up regretting this." Keith was really thinking that HE might end up regretting this, but he left that part unsaid.

"If I do, I have no one to blame but me. I'm a big girl. I can live with my decisions." Dina grinned at him.

"Alright, how do you feel about starting your summer in Hawaii?" Keith asked.

"Hmmm….let me think about it." Dina teased before her grin widened. "Duh, Keith, I think I'd love to start my summer in Hawaii. I've never been there."

"After that it's Japan, New Zealand, Australia then a short trip back here before we head to Europe. You up for the long hours of travel? The longer hours of sitting in hotel rooms. The lonely hours while I'm busy with shows, sound checks, interviews, meet and greets and every other exhausting thing Reuben can dream up?" Keith tried to prepare her for the reality.

"Keith, I've seen you when you come back from one of these kinds of trips. I know how burnt out you are. How sexy your voice is when it's raw from too much singing." Dina bit his earlobe as she thought about how much that turned her on. "Do you think anyone would miss us if you showed me your old room?"

"God woman, you may just be the death of me." Keith grinned for the first time in what felt like forever.

"I sure hope not. Cause I have plans for you." Dina giggled when he stood up fast, pulling her with him. He left the crutches where they were and hobbled up the stairs.

"Shame on you Keith. You're supposed to be staying off your foot." Dina teased as she was pulled along behind him.

"I'll be off of it in a second." Keith said as he pushed his bedroom door open and pulled her through. "You drive me crazy, you know that?"

"Oh yeah, but it's a good kind of crazy." Dina said just before pulling his lips down to hers and showing him just how crazy she could really make him.

Crazy enough to forget he was in his mother's house with his whole family sitting in the back yard. Waiting for them.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Keith?"

Keith and Dina sprang apart when they heard his name being called from down the hallway.

"Shit. Quick, hide." Keith hopped up on his good leg and then stood there paralyzed by his surprise.

"Calm down." Dina calmly ran her fingers through his hair to put it back to a normal semblance of neatness and pushed him lightly toward the door. "Just tell them you came in here to lie down for a minute after taking the pain pill. Tell them you never saw me."

"Right." Keith grinned his thanks at Dina and followed it up with a quick kiss on her smiling lips. He then turned toward the door and sort of hopped and limped to the door. By the time he turned around, Dina was already out of sight. He pulled the door open to find his mom and Laurie just about to knock. "Hi."

"There you are. We were starting to get worried." Shirley smiled and reached forward to push a few strands of Keith's hair back into place. "What are you doing in here?"

"I just wanted to put my foot up for a few minutes and figured the bed was the best place to do that." Keith glanced over his shoulder one more time to make sure nothing looked out of place.

"Oh, it isn't hurting too much is it? Because if it is, maybe we should take you back to the emergency room and have it looked at." Shirley worried.

"No, it's fine." Keith answered. "Really."

"It might help if you didn't leave these at the bottom of the stairs." Laurie held out Keith's crutches and tried vainly to hide her grin.

"Oh, yeah. They're a little hard to maneuver on stairs, so I figured I could just hop once I got up here." Keith explained quickly.

"Mhhhmmmm." Was all Laurie said, but her raised eyebrow and glance over his shoulder gave away the fact that she didn't believe his story.

"Keith, you really need to take better care of yourself. The doctor said to stay off your foot and you need to do that." Shirley reminded him as she watched him position the crutches and then start to move out of the doorway of his old bedroom.

As Keith and Shirley moved down the hallway, Laurie paused. She waited until they started down the steps before stepping into Keith's room and saying, "You can come out now Dina."

"How'd you know I was here?" Dina's head peeked up from the far side of Keith's bed.

"Hmm, let's see. You went looking for Keith and you didn't come back for over fifteen minutes and then we find Keith upstairs in his old bedroom. I simply put two and two together and came up with, well, it's not like the two of you aren't known for spending a bit of time doing the horizontal bop." Laurie laughed.

"He is going to kill me for putting him in this position." Dina pulled herself up and started toward Laurie.

"What position?" Laurie waited for Dina before they started downstairs themselves.

"You know, being caught by his mother in a compromising position." Dina said without looking at Laurie.

"Oh, Mom will completely ignore what I'm sure she realized herself." At Dina's questioning look, Laurie went on to explain. "She's always happy when Keith comes for a visit. Do you really think she'd ruin it by making a scene? Especially one that she knows couldn't have gone all that far given the time constraints. Then again, we are talking about you and Keith."

"So, she'll completely ignore it?" Dina said with some relief.

"No, I'm not saying that. In fact, if I were you, I'd be prepared for a little one on one chat with Mom." When Dina blanched, Laurie tried to comfort her. "Dina, she's not an ogre. She'll just very calmly explain to you that there are young and impressionable kids in the house and you need to be respectful of that."

"Why will she talk to me? I mean, shouldn't she be telling that to Keith?" Dina tried to push the uncomfortable conversation off to the person who should be the real recipient.

"Like I said before, Mom will not do anything to jeopardize Keith coming back to stay the next time he's in town. You're the safer bet for the discussion." Laurie put her arm around Dina as they started down the stairs. "It happened with Ron. He and I dated my first year at college. He came home with me on one of the breaks and Mom caught us kissing on the couch. We weren't anywhere near any bedroom and yet Ron got 'the talk'. I'm not sure, but I think it might be one of the reasons we broke up soon after."

"The talk caused Ron to break up with you?" Dina worried.

"I was joking. He broke up with me, because I decided it was over. I just let him think it was his idea." Laurie winked at Dina.

"Oh, good. Because I was just about to batten down the hatches. There is no way that a little talk with your mother is going to scare me away from Keith." Dina assured Laurie. She added in her head, 'especially now that he's started to let me in'.

"Good for you." Laurie pushed Dina out into the back yard in front of her. "Look who I ran into in the front hallway. Keith, you have got to stop hiding from your girlfriend. She went to make sure you hadn't left in your car."

Keith threw Laurie a grateful look as he'd realized she must have run into Dina upstairs if not actually in his bedroom.

"Right, but we probably should be getting on the road. It's getting late and we have a long drive." Keith began to move back toward the house.

"Oh, Keith, no. You can't drive home tonight. You'll just have to stay over. I don't want you driving back so late." Shirley walked right beside him.

"Oh, in all the excitement of Laurie's announcement, I forgot to tell you. I'm leaving for Hawaii tomorrow afternoon. Well, actually, Dina and I are leaving. We need time to pack." Keith talked quickly as he knew his mother wouldn't be happy about his not planning to stick around for a little while. Especially knowing that he had a full tour schedule for some time to come. "Actually, Mom, Reuben and I had an idea. How would you like to take a short vacation yourself? I'm renting a house on the beach. We thought maybe you could get Grandma and Grandpa to come down for a few days and watch Danny, Chris and Tracy and then you could come down for a few days by yourself. You know, relax and just soak up the sun."

"Oh, Keith, that sounds so nice, but…." Shirley paused.

"Shirl, I'm staying back a few days to finish up some contract negotiations. I could sure use the company on the flight." Reuben added his encouragement.

"Hey, what about me – us? We want to go too." Danny motioned to himself and Chris and Tracy.

"You're still in school." Laurie reminded him.

"I'll skip. I don't mind." Danny assured them.

"You will not skip." Shirley quickly dashed all of his hope. "It would be nice to get a short vacation in before the summer."

"Come on Mom. It's a great house. You'll have your own room with a great view of the ocean. It'll be nice and quiet." Keith hoped his olive branch would make up for not staying the night.

"Alright, I'll go." Shirley said impulsively. "If Mom and Dad can come down, that is."

"I've already called them and they're on their way." Reuben told her. "I called them before I got here. Keith's been planning this for a little while now."

"What, are you bucking for sainthood? First you pay the mortgage and now a trip. What are you trying to hide?" Danny said quietly behind Keith.

Keith just threw him a nasty look before heading once more for the house. "Good, that's settled. Dina and I will call before we leave tomorrow. I think Skiz, Gordy and Angie will be joining you too. We'll be leaving for the tour from there. It shortens up the flight quite a bit. You and Angie will be flying back together."

"Oh, honey, that is so nice of you." Shirley kissed the side of Keith's head. Her son was so thoughtful. It made her smile, that given all her kids had lost in their young lives that they were still such wonderful human beings. She refused to recognize how huge her part was in their forming, but it didn't stop her from being very proud of them.

Danny just rolled his eyes and watched everyone walk around the side of the house toward Keith's car.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Dina would you mind going inside and grabbing my duffle bag. I think it's still in the bathroom upstairs." Keith was starting to lose gas after his long and eventful day that had followed an almost sleepless night the night before.

"No problem." Dina started immediately for the front door.

"I'll help you find it." Shirley quickly began to follow her.

"You just threw her to the lioness." Laurie whispered in Keith's ear.

"Hmmm?" Keith glanced at her in confusion.

"Mom's going to talk to her about your earlier activities." Laurie pointed out.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Keith played innocent.

"You are such a bad liar." Laurie laughed as his look changed from blank to worried. "Don't worry, Dina will be fine. I already warned her earlier to expect it."

"When?" Keith leaned wearily against the car.

"After I made her come out of her hiding place next to the bed. Really, Keith, with a house full of people?" Laurie laughed. When she noticed that he still had a worried look on his face Laurie decided to make him feel a little better. "You know, you really are lucky Dina loves you so much. If she didn't, she'd have run far and fast already."

"Gee thanks." Keith said sarcastically.

"She loves you almost as much as we do." Laurie joked.

Keith just rolled his eyes as a serious looking Shirley came out of the front door with a relieved looking Dina.

"Ready to go?" Dina asked as she stepped up close to Keith as if seeking his protection.

"Yeah. Do you mind driving? My foot really is killing me." Keith gave her a quick kiss.

"No problem. Do you want to take a pill before we leave?" Dina smiled just because she couldn't help herself. His spontaneous kiss in front of his family made her feel very happy inside.

"Can't. They all think I just took one, remember?" Keith found himself smiling back.

"We'll stop at a gas station on the way home and pick up a coke or something. How does that sound?" Dina suggested.

"Thanks, I owe you one." Keith turned to get in the passenger seat and motioned Laurie over. "Laurie, I'm sorry about earlier. Congratulations on your summer job. You're gonna do great."

"No apology required. Thanks. I am a little nervous, but excited at the same time." Laurie admitted. "Have a great vacation and then a great tour. Call me when you get a chance, ok?"

"Don't I always?" Keith grinned as he fell into the car seat and glanced at Dina who was already buckled in. Keith smiled and waved to the rest of his family as Dina backed them out of the driveway.

xoxo

Their time in Hawaii went well. Dina and Keith were alone for three perfect, sun-kissed days and were then joined by Reuben, Shirley, Skizzy, Gordy, Angie and Keith's band. The band ended up staying at a hotel and that meant several rowdy parties at the hotel bar for the younger group while Reuben and Shirley spent time together sightseeing, shopping and eating dinner at beautiful outdoor restaurants. Anyone who had seen them would have thought they were a married couple or at the very least dating. They had enjoyed each other's company immensely.

The last couple of days, the band had ended up at the house to get in some last minute practice before the tour would start in earnest in Japan. From there they would fly to New Zealand and then finally Australia. Keith was very popular in this part of the world, but he rarely got to visit there. The venues would be large, and the band would once again have to modify their sound to a much larger venue than they had just been playing while they'd done the college tour. In fact, the whole summer tour would be at very large and sometimes outdoor venues. They were all totally jazzed.

Keith insisted on driving his mom to the airport the day she was scheduled to leave. She had said good-bye to Reuben and Dina at the house with instructions for both of them to take care of her son in her absence. They both readily agreed.

Gordy had driven Angie separately; something about wanting a private good-bye.

"Try and get some rest in between shows, honey." Shirley said as Keith pulled into a parking space.

"Mom, I'll be fine. Reuben's going to be with me the whole time and you've already gotten his promise that he's going to take care of me." Keith held in his sigh knowing that no matter what he said, his mother would worry.

"I know, but it's still hard not being on the road with you." Shirley loved being home more often than not, but sometimes she would have loved to have taken care of her eldest as much as she still did her youngest.

"I'd tell you to stop worrying, but I know that would be useless, so instead how about if I promise to call every few days." Keith pulled his mom's suitcase out of the trunk of Reuben's rental and carried it toward the terminal.

"Thank you, but I know how expensive overseas calls are. How about once a week?" Shirley smiled.

"Deal." Keith grinned.

"Thank you so much for this vacation. It was lovely." Shirley glanced around at the tropical paradise she'd soon be leaving.

"Especially because Danny wasn't here." Keith joked.

"Keith." Shirley said in a warning tone.

"Sorry, even when he's not here I feel like I have to get the first dig in or he'll bury me before I even get started." Keith set her suitcase down as she checked in.

At the gate, they hugged one last time. "Come home safe."

"Don't I always?" Keith smiled and waved her off as she walked toward her plane.

xoxo

The tour was going stupendously well. The concerts were sold out, loud and raucous. The meet and greets were flattering in how excited the fans were in meeting their idol. The interviews were fresh and new because they came from a totally new batch of reporters. But, best of all, Keith always came back to a hotel room that had not only his friends, but Dina.

She'd been right. It was nice to have someone to share his isolation with. Oh, it was a bit of a misnomer to call it that, but it was how he felt. He spent very little time in the hotel when he wasn't eating or sleeping, but every second when he'd been alone had seemed like an eternity. Now, his time in the hotel seemed to fly. It seemed too short.

They had two shows to go when disaster struck and all in the name of having some fun when they finally had a day off. They'd been invited to a working ranch in the outback of Australia and flown there by a private plane. JJ, Keith's keyboardist, was thrown from his horse when the guys started goofing around like they usually did. Steve had slapped his reins at JJ's horse and startled it so much that it had reared up and thrown the relatively novice rider. At first, he'd told everyone he was fine and had laughed off the teasing he'd received from everyone who had seen the comical spill.

It was later that day when they were being flown back to Sydney that JJ had sheepishly walked over to Keith and said. "Hey, man, I think I may have screwed up – royally."

"What, did you mess with the navigation system on the plane and we're going to end up in Siberia?" Steve, who was sitting across the aisle from Keith and Dina, piped in.

"No, man, nothing like that. It's just that - look." JJ put out his hand to show them that his right hand was swollen and around the thumb it was a lovely shade of purple.

"JJ, why didn't you say something sooner? That should have been looked at by a doctor a long time ago." Keith sat forward to get a better look.

"Well, I didn't want to admit I'd really hurt myself. In fact, I'd talked myself into thinking the pain was all in my head. I figured it wouldn't be this bad, but I think it might be worse than I thought." JJ jerked back his hand when Keith reached out to turn it over. "Watch it! It's pretty tender."

"I wasn't going to move it around. I just wanted to see the other side." Keith explained so that JJ would let him look at it. He gently turned his hand over and noticed that the swelling and bruising was visible on both sides of this hand. The injury looked pretty severe.

"There is no way you're going to be able to play tomorrow." Steve said what everyone had been thinking.

"That's what I was thinking. And, it's why I didn't say anything at first. I was hoping it would get better instead of worse." JJ shook his head. "I am so sorry, Keith."

"Hey, it's not your fault. We can blame Steve here for being his usual obnoxious self." Dave, sitting next to Steve, finally piped in and then had to avoid the elbow thrown at his middle.

"Zip it drummer boy. No one needs to hear from the peanut gallery." Steve, feeling guilty, decided he didn't need anyone else piling it on.

"Knock it off before someone else gets hurt." Keith warned. Sheesh, sometimes with his band he knew how his mother must have felt trying to keep five rambunctious kids in line. He had the same problem with his rowdy group of big kids. "JJ, we'll get that looked at by a doctor as soon as we land. Maybe it just needs some ice. If not, we'll deal with it."

"How can you be so calm about this?" JJ saw his livelihood flying out the plane window as he realized if he couldn't play, he wouldn't be able to tour and he wouldn't get paid. He'd be replaced; maybe permanently.

"Well, until we know anything for sure, there isn't a whole lot we can do. There's gotta be some ice on this plane. Maybe that'll help." Keith suggested.

"Right. Good idea." JJ went in search of the flight attendant who had disappeared soon after she'd realized Keith was happily occupied with Dina. She'd have stayed to flirt with one of the band members, but they'd all been pretty rowdy at the start of the flight and she'd disappeared just to save herself from becoming a human pinball between the boisterous group.

"Keith, what are you going to do if he can't play?" Dina whispered as JJ walked away.

"Well, there're only two shows left. I suppose I could play on a few of the songs. For the rest, we'll have to change the arrangements, I guess." Keith sighed. He wasn't pleased with the possibility of losing a band member, but the show must go on.

"What if his injury is worse than just missing the last two shows here? What if he can't perform on the rest of the tour either?" Dina reminded him of the worst case scenario.

"Then I guess we find a replacement." Keith said even though he knew that was easier said than done. This group had been together for about a year now and they were tight; both on and off stage. It would be hard to bring in someone new not only because of the whole chemistry issue, but the new guy would have a whole slew of songs to learn.

xoxo

It was official; JJ's injury would put him out of commission for at least 6 months. He'd torn a ligament in his thumb and he'd need surgery before he could begin to heal. Reuben was already in disaster recovery mode.

"Keith, don't worry about it. I'll figure something out. You concentrate on these last two shows and decide how you want to handle the new lack of a keyboardist. It shouldn't be too hard, I mean, you do play the piano on several of the songs. Can we do without on the ones you don't play?" Reuben was already four steps ahead, but needed Keith to focus on the here and now. The future was Reuben's problem.

"Well, sure. I guess so." Keith agreed as he paced in front of the couch that Reuben had plopped down on once they'd gotten the news on JJ's thumb. "I could play on more songs than I usually do."

"No, no, let's try to avoid that. You need to be up in front of the audience as much as possible. Can't have the star of the show hiding behind a piano the whole night." Reuben reminded him.

"No, I suppose not." Keith agreed with a sigh.

"Look, let's round everyone up and head over to the venue. We'll work it out at the sound check." Reuben got up and made himself sound very positive. "They're all pros. I bet this'll work out better than we can imagine from this hotel room."

"How much?" Keith caught Reuben's confused look. "How much are you willing to bet?"

"My cut of the next two shows." Reuben said confidently and then hoped fervently that he'd win the bet because he didn't want to be out the nice chunk of change that bet consisted of. But, if push came to shove, he'd take the skill and talent of Keith Partridge over the loss of a keyboardist any day. They'd figure it out.

They had to.

xoxo

The first show without JJ went surprisingly well, even though the sound was less 'full' to those who knew what it should sound like. Keith wasn't exactly happy, but he was pleasantly surprised at how well it did go.

The second show ended up being more than fantastic. They were surprised when Elton John joined them onstage toward the end of the set. Elton, the accomplished musician that he was, blended in quickly with the rest of the band and even ended up causing the night to extend quite extensively. The crowd didn't mind – not one bit.

The normal length of Keith's concert was over an hour with an encore that lasted another 15 minutes or so. This concert went on for over two hours and they never left to get called back for that encore. They only stopped playing because Keith simply could not sing another note. His voice was completely shredded by the time he practically stumbled off the stage.

Somehow or another, he kept himself going long enough to go to a party that Elton insisted they have at his hotel. Keith spoke in whispers and did a whole lot of listening, but had a great time.

It was a bleary eyed group that headed to the airport the next morning.

Reuben was going to talk to Keith about what to do about the absence of JJ for the next leg of their tour, but Keith was asleep, his head on Dina's shoulder, within minutes of lift-off.

Reuben spent his time planning and came up with a couple of possible names for the replacement. One in particular made him grin. He'd wait to tell Keith until he could work things out; if he could work things out.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Hey, you don't mind heading back with Skiz and Gordy, do you?" Keith grabbed Dina's hand while she walked beside him toward the baggage claim.

"Why should I mind? You're going to surprise your sister. It's not like you're going out on a date with a fan or something." Dina stepped in front of him forcing him to stop walking. "I've had you to myself for big chunks of three weeks. I can stand to be apart from you for a few hours."

"You've also been alone for big chunks of three weeks. I know you had to be a little lonely at times." Keith reminded her.

"Oh, don't go thinking I didn't miss you while you were away from me, but I had you when it mattered most – next to me in bed each night." Dina pulled his head down for a kiss. "Remember that, Hot Stuff."

"Hot Stuff, hmmm?" Keith grinned at her goofy nickname.

"Don't forget to come home to me tonight again. I've got plans for you." Dina pulled his head down for another kiss; this one meant to tempt him to make his visit with his sister as short as possible.

"Would you two knock it off? You're in the middle of an airport. And, it's not like Keith's appearance isn't causing enough of a reason for people to gawk." Skizzy said from right behind Keith. "Stand around long enough and we're likely to have a riot on our hands."

He'd taken his duties as bodyguard very seriously and had been doing an exemplary job. Keith was tempted to see if he wanted to continue on come the fall, but was loath to stop him from getting a college degree.

"Skiz, take a chill pill." Gordy laughed at his friend who was glaring holes in any fan who seemed to be trying to work up the courage to approach their famous friend. "You're going to scare all of Keith's fans away for good. Since when does Keith refuse to give autographs at an airport? Wipe that fierce look off your face and let the pretty young ladies come and meet Keith."

Keith and Dina finally broke apart from their kiss allowing Keith to finally ask. "What are you two goofballs talking about?"

"The spectacle the two of you are making. Dina, back off long enough for his fans to get a few autographs, hmmm?" Gordy, ever the marketer, suggested.

"What fans?" Keith finally looked away from the promise in Dina's eyes to glance at Gordy who nodded at the small cadre of girls whispering animatedly amongst themselves about 20 yards away.

When Keith saw them, he grinned and it was like they'd received permission to approach with that open smile flashed in their direction. It took Keith about a half an hour to finally break away without disappointing anyone too much. In the meantime, Gordy had gone down with Dina to collect their luggage while Skizzy had refused to leave Keith alone with his fans – not while a bodyguard was still available, namely himself.

Once they got to the curb, Dina kissed Keith one last time before he got into his waiting limousine. Gordy, Skizzy and Dina would wait for Angie to pick them up.

"See you later." Keith promised before disappearing from sight.

"Firmly, you got it bad." Gordy laughed at the lost look that settled on Dina's face.

"What, she looks like you did when you left Angie in Hawaii." Skizzy reminded him.

"Yeah, but I was going to be away from Angie for three weeks. Firmly's gonna be without Keith for three hours." Gordy pointed out the difference. "Jealous, Skiz?"

"Hardly." Skizzy sniffed and turned to watch for Angie's car.

xoxo

Keith left the limo double parked in front of the high-rise building in downtown San Francisco. He strolled into the lobby and scanned the board for the floor that Laurie's law firm was located on. He rode the elevator up to the 22nd floor and exited into the plush and hushed lobby. Expensive was the word that came to mind.

He walked toward the receptionist who had looked up with a smile when the elevator doors had opened. Her smile had started to slip as she'd realized who was walking toward her.

"Hi." Keith said casually. "I'm here to see…."

"Oh my god, you're Keith Partridge." The girl blurted without letting him finish.

"That's right." Keith smiled at her and tried again. "I'm here to see…."

"You must be here to see Laurie – I mean, Miss Partridge." She quickly corrected herself.

This time Keith just smiled and nodded. It appeared that she didn't intend to let him complete a sentence, so he figured he'd stop trying.

However, after he stopped talking, so did she. She simply stared at him.

"Could you tell me where to find my sister?" Keith almost breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't interrupt him.

"Oh, gosh, of course. I'll just buzz her up here." The totally flustered receptionist blushed and reached for the phone.

"Actually, I'd like to surprise her. Could you maybe show me where to find her?" Keith placed his hand gently over hers as it rested on the handset. The girl's eyes fell to where their hands were touching and she froze. Keith realized that touching her may have just sent her over the edge.

"Keith?" A voice from behind the receptionist had Keith's eyes moving from the almost hyperventilating receptionist to a face that he hadn't seen in almost three years. A face he probably could have gone another three years before seeing again. A face that brought back way too many memories. A face that he knew he might run into when he came to visit Laurie. It's just that Laurie had sounded a little overwhelmed when he'd talked to her right after she'd started her internship and he'd decided on an impulse to see her in person to pump up her self-confidence.

"Francesca, hi." Keith knew he should have added 'it's nice to see you', but it just wouldn't come out.

"You look tired." Francesca spoke the truth and then realized that probably wasn't the nicest thing to say to someone you hadn't seen in three years. "Sorry, that came out all wrong. I understand you just got back from a tour. How'd it go?"

"Pretty good." Keith said shortly and then searched for something to say.

"I'll bet that's an understatement." Francesca said and then heard a heavy sigh emit from the parted lips of the still stunned receptionist. "Why don't you come with me. Laurie didn't mention you were coming, so I assume you want to surprise her."

"Thanks, I'd appreciate that." Keith forced a smile he wasn't really feeling.

As Keith walked toward the double doors behind the receptionist, the same doors that Francesca had just exited through, Francesca leaned over and said quietly to the receptionist. "Stella, pull yourself together. The firm doesn't need fly catchers." The last was said as she gently closed the girls sagging jaw.

She turned to see Keith turning away with a more genuine smile just about to lift his lips. Ah, so it was just seeing Francesca that had him forcing smiles.

Francesca didn't try talking again as the trip to find Laurie was short. She put her finger to her lips and then waved him toward a door that led to a small law library. Keith glanced in to find Laurie sitting at a table, her head bent toward a large book, a pencil stuck behind her ear and her teeth gently biting her bottom lip in concentration.

Keith glanced at Francesca and mouthed 'thanks' before he turned back to sneak up behind his sister.

"Ok, Sweetheart, your attendance slips or your life." Keith stuck his finger in her back and did an awful James Cagney impression like he used to do to her when they were in the San Pueblo high school halls together.

Her reaction was a bit different was all Keith could think before he was forced to back up quickly and then catch his sister in a fierce hug. She used to just nonchalantly say 'hi Keith' and then insult his Cagney impression that was supposed to have been Bogart. He guessed it was different when you saw each other every day versus having not seen her for almost a month.

"What are you doing here?" Laurie backed off and graced him with a beautiful, big smile.

"Surprising my sister." Keith admitted. "A little more than I expected. You almost broke my nose you jumped so high."

"That pretty face could use a broken nose." Laurie reminded him.

"How many times do I have to tell you it's not vanity that stops me from letting you break my nose; it's the fact that I couldn't sing if my nose was broken." Keith joked back.

Laurie laughed and pulled him in for another hug. "Oh, it's good to see you."

"You too." Keith agreed easily. "Hey, do they give you lunch around here?"

"Yes, but it's only 11:00. I don't get off for another hour." Laurie glanced at her watch.

"Sorry, can't change when my flight gets in. Hey, do you think you could ask for an extended lunch hour. My limo is double parked." Keith said sheepishly.

"Only you would admit to that one." Laurie laughed. "I'll check with Francesca, but I doubt she'll say no. Wait here."

Laurie came back a few short minutes later shrugging on the jacket of her business suit. "Come on, you're taking me to someplace pricey."

"Hey, I'm not made of money you know." Keith argued just because it was their way.

"This from the man whose limo is double parked." Laurie scoffed.

"Hey, I could always send him away and we could walk. It's just that you're in heels. Which make you very tall, by the way." Keith frowned and then just grabbed her hand to pull her behind him.

They walked past the receptionist who simply gaped again and then blushed madly when Keith glanced at her and winked.

Laurie rolled her eyes and said to Keith as the elevator doors closed, "You are pure evil, you know that? Stella is a very sweet girl and she's new. Don't make her lose her job."

"Now, how could I do that?" Keith was really surprised by that. Oh, he'd known he'd made her flustered, but lose her job? 

"She's probably already misdirected a half a dozen calls since you showed up." Laurie told him.

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that." Keith felt bad. "Tell you what; I won't escort you back up to your offices, ok?"

"No way. I plan on showing you off once we get back. Maybe by that time Stella will have had enough time to lose her shock. I know she'd love to talk to you. She's asked me several questions about you since she started – once she found out who I was that is." Laurie told him.

"Fine, whatever." Keith just as easily agreed. He'd rather not run into Francesca again, but he couldn't deny Laurie anything nor would he deny a possible fan a chance to meet him and talk to him.

"So, it's not like I didn't miss you, but you could have just called. To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" Laurie asked as the limo driver pulled the door open for her. She gave him a big smile of thanks.

Keith gave the name of an exclusive restaurant to the driver and then got in behind Laurie. "Well, you sounded a little down when we talked last. And my plane landed just a short ways away from here so I thought what the heck."

Laurie picked up on the first comment and not the second one that she knew was a joke. "You really noticed that?"

"Yeah, do you want to wait until we're at the restaurant or do you want to tell me now?" Keith offered.

xoxo

"So why is your voice still so rough? Your last concert had to be at least 24 hours ago." Laurie was picking at her very tasty salad, but she wasn't all that hungry. It was too early for lunch in her mind.

"Oh, well, we had a surprise visitor on stage. You'll never guess who stopped by." Keith waited for Laurie to raise an eyebrow then just told her. "Elton John."

"You're kidding. Oh, Keith, I wish I could have seen that." Laurie said in awe.

Keith went on to explain in detail what had happened and how they'd ended up playing a set twice as long as normal. "We only stopped because my voice was completely gone by the end."

"Oh, I bet you wished he'd showed up on the first night when your voice was still fresh." Laurie knew how much stress long weeks of touring could cause on the vocal chords, especially for Keith who sang almost every note. At least she'd only ever sung backup.

"Yes and no. If he'd have showed up on the first night, I'd have had to cancel several shows after it. I was having way too much fun to call it quits just because I'd been on stage for two hours. And, the crowd, Laurie you should have heard them; they were fantastic. Right with us even after screaming for two hours. I'll bet most of their voices were gone the next day too." Keith's eyes glowed with pleasure.

"They must have been in seventh heaven. Basically two concerts for the price of one." Laurie laughed at how excited they must have been. "Hey, what did JJ do while Elton was on stage?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. JJ wasn't there. He'd torn some ligaments in his thumb two days before and we were performing without a keyboardist. Elton came to the show, noticed our dilemma and stepped in. Man, can that guy play!" Keith shook his head in wonder.

"Oh, Keith, what are you going to do? Without JJ, you're a man short." Laurie ignored Keith's praise of Elton and honed in on what she'd noticed about Keith but couldn't place. He was worried about something more than her. Now she knew what it was.

"Yeah, Reuben said he'll take care of it. I'm just worried that whoever he finds won't have time to learn all the songs. It'll have to be someone who's at least familiar with my music." Keith sighed and set down his fork; no longer hungry himself though he'd been starving when he sat down. His internal clock was completely confused as to what time of day it was.

"Well, then what are you worried about. And don't deny it. I can tell you're worried." Laurie stopped him when she'd noticed he was about to deny her claim. "Reuben said he'd take care of it and he will."

"Yeah, but he's not the one who has to be on stage with a bunch of fans waiting to hear a great set and then possibly being disappointed by an unrehearsed group of musicians. It could be spectacularly bad. You know that." Keith picked his fork back up but only pushed the food around on his plate.

"Keith, you don't leave for Europe for a week, right? You'll figure it all out and things will be great." Laurie put her hand on his arm, drawing his eyes to hers and giving him a confident smile. "You'll see."

"Enough about me. You totally sidestepped my question earlier. What's going on with you and your internship?" Keith pulled himself from his down mood and concentrated on his sister. Helping someone else always went a long ways toward making one forget their own problems.

"It's fine. Really." Laurie dropped her eyes and looked at her salad. She forced herself to pick up her fork and eat something, hoping that Keith would let it slide.

"Bull."

Keith's one word had Laurie dropping her fork and laughing. "I never could pull one over on you, could I?"

"Not since you were 3 or 4. So spill it." Keith reached over to lift her chin so that he could see her face. He could usually tell when she was lying, but if he could see her face, he was sure he'd know if she was lying.

"It's really kind of silly." Laurie started and then paused. She was hoping that Keith would say something and she could turn the conversation away from herself. No such luck. He just looked at her and waited for her to continue. "It's my first real job; outside of performing that is. I had this feeling of panic the night before I started. I dreamed that I overslept and that I ran out of my apartment in my pajamas. I showed up at work and everyone laughed at me. They forced me to stay and I had to appear before a judge in my nightgown and robe. It freaked me out a little bit."

"Mhhmmmm….is that all?" Keith knew there had to be more than just a dream. Everyone had them if they were worried or excited about something. Hell, Keith had dreams about concerts going bad before practically every tour started. If he didn't have one, he was more worried than if he did.

"Well, no." Laurie admitted and then decided she'd never find a better listener. "I made a mistake. On my first day. I did some research and it was wrong. I didn't go far enough; read far enough. Thankfully Francesca was familiar with the case I cited and she pointed it out to me and made me go back to redo it."

"Laurie, we all make mistakes." Keith said gently.

"I know that. It's just that it was my first day. And, you just so happened to call that same night. You caught me at my lowest point." Laurie threw him a weak smile.

"But for some reason you're still questioning whether law is the right choice for you." Keith guessed even though she had yet to voice it.

"No." Laurie said quickly and then saw Keith roll his eyes at her knee jerk reaction. "Alright, yes. I'm questioning whether or not I can do this. I mean, if I can't even research an old case correctly how in the world will I pass the bar exam?"

"Laurie, it's only your second year of college. You haven't even started law school yet. In fact, I was surprised that you got this internship so early on." Keith reminded her.

"Me too. I'm certain it's only because Francesca insisted that they give me a chance." Laurie frowned. "Keith, I don't think I should be here."

"Then leave." Keith said shortly.

"I'm not a quitter." Laurie was immediately defensive.

"I didn't say you were." Keith knew she'd react that way. She'd always been a strong person and nothing had changed. Faced with a challenge, Laurie always took the offensive. It was a trait she'd inherited from their mother. There was no retreat in her vocabulary. "Laurie, realizing that you may have taken this on too early in your schooling is not quitting. It's just a way to remind yourself that you have a lot to learn. That's why you're in school."

"Do you really think so?" Laurie knew he wasn't telling her anything she hadn't already realized herself. It's just that every time she considered talking to Francesca about it she kept hearing the word 'quitter' echo in her head.

"Laurie, it takes a bigger person to realize they're in over their head and to take a step back. You are leaps and bounds ahead of anyone else your age." Keith had a thought pop into his head. "You know, I bet the reason they were so set on offering you this position is because you come from the entertainment world. Maybe they were hoping to have an inside view from the talent side rather than the legal side."

"You know, that's probably true. I've gotten asked lots of questions about when we were still performing as a family. They also asked lots of questions about how you view your latest contracts." Laurie finally realized why she, a student not yet in law school, had been offered such a plum position.

"There, see? You've just proven your value to the firm." Keith grinned at her.

"Thanks Keith. I guess I just needed to hear it from someone other than myself." Laurie leaned over to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

As the waiter brought them their check, it was as if that was the release of the fans who had noticed their presence to come and get an autograph. They were soon surrounded by about a half dozen people. They wanted not only Keith's autograph, but Laurie's too. She hadn't been out of the limelight so long that people didn't know exactly who she was. Plus the fact that she was with her brother.

Laurie left the restaurant feeling much better than she had in weeks. Not only was she happy to see her brother back in the States safe and sound, but he'd helped her through a rough patch of something she suffered from seldom; a lack of self-confidence. Her mother had always told her that she was smart and beautiful; a deadly combination that if used properly would take her far in this world. Up until recently, she'd never doubted her mother's words. Keith had helped her to realize that regardless of her lack of schooling, she was smart enough to do what was being asked of her. The real question now was did she want to?

xoxo

On the drive back to the law firm, Keith realized that the quick catnaps he'd caught on the flight home had not been nearly enough and he was starting to lose gas quickly. He'd have liked nothing better than to go home and crash. But, he'd promised Laurie to go back up to the firm and get introduced around. So, he hid his tiredness and teased her the whole way up in the elevator.

Laurie stopped his teasing only long enough to warn him to be very nice to Stella just as the doors opened.

"Hey, Stella." Laurie said as she pulled Keith behind her. "I'd like you to officially meet my brother, Keith."

"It's nice to meet you Stella." Keith smiled. It was too much to ask for him not to flirt just a little, so he gave her the smile that he knew brought many a woman to her knees. He was pleased to see Stella blush and smile, but remain tongue tied. Yep, he still had it.

"Stella, don't let him fool you. He's just as human as the rest of us. In fact…." Laurie's words were cut off by Keith's hand being firmly placed over her mouth.

"You are not going to tell her about any of my short comings; few as they might be." Keith kept his hand over Laurie's mouth and turned back to Stella. "No matter what she tells you once I'm gone. If it's bad, it's not true. Got that?"

Their goofing around caused Stella to laugh and she finally lost her inability to speak. "I'll remember that, Keith." Then, as her release from stunned silence finally allowed her to remember her job, she said. "Laurie you have a call waiting on line 4. I was just about to tell him you were out to lunch when I saw you get off the elevator. Would you like me to transfer it to your office?"

"Yes, that would be good. Can you entertain Keith for me while I take it?" Laurie figured she'd throw Stella a bone now that she appeared to have gotten back to her normal self.

"I think I can do that." Stella gave Laurie a huge smile of thanks as she walked away.

While Laurie was gone, Stella and Keith had a nice conversation about Keith's latest travels and Keith had found out plenty of details of Stella's life. In fact, when he was walking away with Laurie after she'd come back from her call, she realized that she'd ended up doing most of the talking. Here she'd had her chance to find out all kinds of things about one of her favorite singers and he'd turned the tables on her and had had her talking almost non-stop.

"You sure turned her around. What did you do?" Laurie asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Nothing much. I just got her to talk about herself. It works every time." Keith shrugged.

"Well, I already know you're a good listener, I guess that proves it." Laurie laughed and then started to introduce Keith to her co-workers.

Keith was only too glad to find out that Francesca was currently out of the office having a business lunch with a client. Three years ago, she'd offered to listen if Keith ever wanted to talk. He'd always remembered that, but never taken her up on it. He'd decided that talking about it just forced him to remember it and that he didn't want or need to do.

"I'll have to catch up with her later." Keith said as he could hide his yawns no longer. "I am completely beat. You don't mind if I head out now, do you?"

"No, go ahead. Thanks for lunch. And for the talk." Laurie pulled Keith in for one last hug before he got on the elevator.

"What are older brothers for?" Keith said as the doors closed between them.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"You know Reuben, the more I think about it, maybe we should just finish this tour without a keyboardist and just wait for JJ to heal and come back." Keith said in frustration as the latest person to try-out for the band had left in disappointment after Keith had thanked him for coming and told him they'd be in touch. Everyone, including the guy trying out, had known the performance hadn't gone well. "Maybe I should work on new arrangements that don't include keyboards on most of the songs."

"That's not an option, you don't have time." Reuben had one ace left up his sleeve. He was just waiting to find out if his true choice for keyboardist would be available.

"Reuben, this has been a waste of time. If they have the chops on the piano, their voice doesn't blend. If they have the singing voice, their playing skills are sub-par." Keith felt like throwing something he was so frustrated. "Maybe we should be looking for two people to replace JJ."

"Keith, I have one more prospect for you to hear. But, they can't be here for about an hour or so. Why don't you guys take a lunch break and we'll reconvene at around 2:00." Reuben suggested to the restless group. They'd been at their rehearsal studio into the early afternoon listening to and then playing with several possible replacements for JJ who was having his surgery the next day.

"Why bother?" Keith said fatalistically. "Can this last person play AND sing?"

"You taught her everything she knows." Rueben mumbled too quietly for Keith to hear him.

"What?" Keith asked.

"Nothing. Nothing. Just take a break. You'll be pleasantly surprised when you get back." Reuben assured him. "Besides, you won't be nearly as grumpy once you've eaten."

"I'm not grumpy." Keith grumped and then realized he really was. "Fine. Alright guys let's head over to the house. Angie said she'd make us lunch. I'll let her know we're on our way."

Keith's announcement was met with cheers of excitement. They all loved Angie's cooking.

"Don't eat too much; we all still have to play yet later." Keith warned, but knew it was useless. Who wouldn't gorge themselves on Angie's awesome creations?

xoxo

They were all trooping back into the rehearsal studio when Keith looked up to see Laurie standing next to Reuben.

"Hey, Laurie, what brings you here?" Keith pulled her into a hug and then didn't let her answer, but continued talking. "Man, you have no idea how frustrating today has been. We're looking for a replacement for JJ, like I told you the other day. No one's measuring up. But man, it's good to see you."

"You too." Laurie hugged him again and then just waited for him to put two and two together.

"Hey, why aren't you in San Francisco?" Keith looked between the grinning faces of Reuben and Laurie before they both watched realization cross his face. "No. No way."

That answer had them both frowning. They'd expected him to be excited, not adamantly opposed.

"Why not?" Reuben asked in shock. "She can play AND sing. Plus, she's very familiar with your sound."

"No." Keith said again and turned to leave.

"Keith wait." Laurie followed him out the door. "Keith, stop, please."

"Laurie, don't try to talk me out of this. Or into this." Keith turned toward her and put his hands on his hips.

"I'm not sure what I'm trying to talk you out of, but I AM going to try out for this job." Laurie could be just as stubborn as her brother.

"That's just it, you already have a job." Keith finally explained why he was so opposed to her being there. "I will not be the reason you give up an internship for your future career just to help me out for a few months of my tour. I will not let you make that sacrifice."

"Keith, stop. Just let me explain." Laurie grabbed his arm to make sure he didn't try to walk away. "Please."

"Talk. But it better be good." Keith warned.

"Keith, remember what you told me at lunch the other day? Well, I was talking to Francesca and I told her I thought I might have tried the internship a little early in my career. She eventually had to agree with me. I wasn't ready to do what they needed me to do. I couldn't do the research as fast as they needed. I was missing so many things because I didn't have the schooling behind me. They finally admitted that it had been my history in the entertainment industry that had made me so attractive for the job, not my schooling. We both finally agreed that I would need both to be of real value to them. They offered to keep me in mind when I was between my first and second year of law school. So, until then, I am once again gainfully unemployed." Laurie explained.

"So, even if I didn't need a keyboardist, you'd still not be working at the law firm?" Keith needed confirmation that he wasn't the reason Laurie had quit.

"That's right. And, just so you're aware, I've already told mom about my decision to quit at the law firm. She supports me wholeheartedly." Laurie left out the fact that she hadn't told her mom she'd be trying out for Keith's band. So far, the only person who knew she'd been considering this was Reuben who'd called her the day Keith had been at the law firm to ask her to think about taking the open spot. Well, actually, now that she thought about it, Francesca knew too. It was the final deciding factor in Francesca's mind that Laurie should spend as much time with her brother before life moved them any further in different directions. Laurie wholeheartedly agreed.

"Mom's alright with this?" Keith was asking if their mother was alright with not only Laurie leaving the law firm but also joining Keith's band.

Laurie knew he was asking that, but decided to just nod. She wasn't exactly lying, just not telling the whole truth. She'd hate to defend herself in a court of law, but she'd just decided she wasn't ready for that, right?

"So, you're serious about wanting to tour with me?" Keith had had reservations about Dina touring with him and that had gone pretty well. Now he had reservations about Laurie touring with him too. Maybe he should just see how she auditioned and, if the band liked her, he'd go along with the consensus.

"Absolutely. I've actually missed it, so this is a great way for me to get back to it for just a short period of time. Plus, with me as the replacement, JJ doesn't have to worry about his job." Laurie pointed out another plus of using her.

"Laurie, remember the sets are almost twice as long as when we used to perform. No more little kids to worry about. The hours are long and grueling. Even with the longer sets we still sometimes do two shows a night. Are you ready for that?" Keith needed to be sure she was serious.

"I've seen the show. I know what to expect." Laurie realized that Keith had reservations, so she kept her face very serious.

"And you're absolutely certain you want to do this." Keith wasn't asking a question, but Laurie nodded again anyway. "Alright, let's put you through your paces."

"I'm not a horse." Laurie tried joking.

"You might feel like a plow horse when I'm done with you." Keith warned her and then just pulled her back inside the rehearsal studio behind him. "No complaints allowed."

"You won't hear a peep from me." Laurie assured him. This was a whole new side of Keith she'd never seen before. Oh, he'd always worked hard with the family, but he'd always remembered that he was dealing with kids. Things were different now. Not only was it just his name up there rather than the family's, but he had set the bar a whole lot higher than he'd had it set before. Laurie was just realizing that when he motioned her to sit down at the piano.

"Alright guys, Laurie is going to be trying out as our new band member. No special treatment because she's family. Got it?" He received slightly surprised nods from the guys who all took their places. Keith glanced back at Laurie and asked. "Do you know the songs from the new album?"

Laurie didn't feel like telling this almost stranger that she'd been practicing for two days straight, so she simply nodded again. She was just about to tell him to stop acting so impersonal when she realized he was trying to get her to complain just minutes after warning her not to.

Alright, fine, if he wanted to keep this strictly business, she could do that. 'Take that Keith Partridge', Laurie mentally stuck her tongue out at her brother and waited to find out where he wanted to start.

Reuben looked on a bit surprised, but didn't interfere. He knew Keith could be a task master when they were preparing to go on the road. He just figured he'd take it easy on his sister. He'd guessed wrong.

Reuben caught Laurie's eyes and just gave her a quick smile of encouragement and a thumbs up. He noticed her give a slight smile in acknowledgement before looking back at Keith.

Keith ran through every song they'd be performing; and then he ran through them again in a different order. Sometimes he'd tell them what they were going to be doing and sometimes he'd just start playing a new song. Laurie stumbled a time or two, but quickly caught back up. Not once did she ask to take a break. Not once did she ask for special treatment. Not that it would have been given, but she refused to ask.

Reuben was about to suggest a break himself when he realized that Keith was pushing Laurie, almost hoping she would break. Reuben knew she wouldn't, but it was kind of fun to watch the brother and sister play off each other; which one was more stubborn. Reuben was just waiting to see who won. His money was on Laurie. The female Partridges were nothing if not stubborn. Shirley had proven that to him countless times since he'd known her and her daughter was no different. Give her a problem and she'd see it to the end.

What Reuben would have loved to have had a second to tell Laurie was that no other person who had auditioned had been given more than three songs to prove themselves and nowhere near the almost three hours she'd been playing. She'd apparently already impressed him, now it was a matter of who would call 'uncle' first.

When Keith started them on a third run-through, Laurie decided it was time to prove herself. She started to improvise a time or two with the group scrambling to keep up and Reuben spotted a grin or two from other members of the band. They were having fun.

When Laurie brought 'When I'm a Rock 'n Roll Star' to a close, Keith simply stepped away from the microphone. They all waited to see what he would do next. Laurie didn't realize it, but she was actually holding her breath.

Keith walked slowly over to Reuben and asked quietly. "How long ago did you ask Laurie if she wanted to do this?"

"The day we got back from Australia." Reuben told him. "She's been learning your new songs ever since."

Keith nodded and turned back to the group. "Well?" He just looked at the other guys and waited for them to nod or shake their heads. He got the expected and very enthusiastic nods from every single one of them.

Keith finally looked at Laurie and his face finally, finally broke into his beautiful grin. "The job's yours."

"Really?" Laurie let out the breath she'd been holding and couldn't help but return the grin.

"Really." Keith set his guitar down and started walking toward the door. "I think this calls for a party. You guys ready to celebrate our good fortune?"

Rounds of 'yeah', 'party' and 'woohoo' followed Keith to the door. "Coming Laurie?"

"Right behind you." Laurie gave Reuben a quick and fierce hug before running to catch up to her brother. She'd done it. She'd actually impressed her brother. That meant more to her than she would ever likely publicly admit. She had such a high opinion of his talent that anyone who he thought was good had to be really something. It had her walking on cloud nine.

She hopped in her car and followed Keith to his house. When she got out of the car that she'd parked behind his in the driveway he walked up to her.

"You know, you were really something back there. I had no idea you had rock and roll piano chops in ya." Keith put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her toward the house.

"I learned from the best." Laurie returned the compliment.

"And built on that, apparently." Keith laughed at her desire to share the kudos when in reality they all belonged to her. He'd thrown every curve ball at her that he could think of and she'd not only hit them, but hit them totally out of the park.

xoxo

The party had been in full swing for over an hour when Keith had gone to the kitchen to grab a round of beers for some of them. He didn't realize it, but Laurie had followed him.

"Keith?" Laurie said a little tentatively.

"Hey, having fun?" Keith asked while he began to pop the tops off the bottles.

"Of course. You guys have the absolute best stories ever told." Laurie's face actually hurt from all the laughing she'd been doing.

"Yeah, well, take some of them with a grain of salt. They've been embellished." Keith started to head back to the party.

"I figured that, but that's not why I followed you in here." Laurie watched Keith's eyebrow rise in question. "I sort of need your help with something."

"Sure." Keith nodded quickly. "Whatever you need."

"I need you to come over to mom's with me tomorrow and tell her that I'm going to be touring with you." Laurie said a little sheepishly.

"You said…." Keith let that trail off as he remembered their conversation. "No, actually you didn't, did you?"

Laurie just shook her head this time. She'd been taking lessons from him on how to work a conversation to leave out any pertinent information you didn't want someone to know.

"Oh, Laurie. You sure do love to put me in a tough spot don't you? You wait until after we've all decided that we can't do this tour without you and then you spring this on me." Keith shook his head in resignation. "That's downright sneaky. Danny would be proud."

Laurie just gave him a sheepish smile and shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine. I'll go with you." Keith wasn't exactly happy about it, but he did need Laurie for this tour. "But you'll officially owe me. Big time."

"I'll take it off of what you already owe me. How does that sound?" Laurie suggested as she lead the way back to the party.

"I don't owe you anything, so no dice." Keith contradicted her.

"I'd remind you of several jams you've needed my help to get out of, but I'm sure you'd rather not air your dirty laundry in front of everyone." Laurie said loud enough to make sure that everyone heard her and proceeded to entertain his band with stories of Keith before they knew him.

Unfortunately for Laurie, Keith gave as good as he got. The brother and sister entertained the group for a good long while with stories about life on the road and at home with the Partridge Family.

xoxo

Keith and Laurie were surprised the next day when their mother took their news without much of a reaction before she left to pick up Tracy from a friend's house. Once she was gone they found out from Danny that Reuben had taken her to dinner the night before and told her all about what had happened. Danny said it was sick to hear her talk about who she was more proud of; her son for having such a successful, sold out world tour or her daughter for being talented enough to impress her son.

"Gag me." Danny finished by saying.

"Jealous?" Laurie was relieved to hear they weren't going to face an argument about something she was so totally excited to be a part of.

"Of you two? Hardly." Danny scoffed.

"Oh, he's jealous alright. It's a good thing green goes so well with all that red hair." Keith teased.

"It's a good thing the two of you will be leaving soon. I can do without the Laurel and Hardy impressions – or in your case Laurie and Hardy." Danny tried to brazen it out.

"I can see me being Laurel, but you're way to thin to be Hardy." Laurie turned Keith sideways and frowned at how he was way to thin to be confused with a heavy man.

"Yep, you're right about that one. I'd have to gain….well, about half of Danny's size to get me there." Keith laughed as Danny rolled his eyes and went out to the garage without saying anything else.

"Do you think we hurt his feelings?" Laurie wondered without much concern.

"I doubt it. He's always throwing out the insults. There's no way he shouldn't expect 'em back." Keith pointed out.

"True. After all these years, I'm sure he's taken more than his fair share." Laurie turned back to Keith putting Danny out of her mind. "So, what's with Reuben taking mom to dinner?"

"Why are you asking me? I just got back from three weeks out of the country, of which Reuben was with me the whole time." Keith reminded her.

"Well, it's just that mom mentioned what a great time she'd had in Hawaii and Reuben's name came up; frequently." Laurie said archly.

"There you go again. Drop the Miss Matchmaker. You're awful at it." Keith reminded her.

"What do you mean? You and Dina are going strong." Laurie punched him lightly in the arm.

"What does that have to do with you? You were the one who wouldn't do anything to help me get a date with her. In fact, you did everything in your power to make sure I didn't get a date with her." Keith stood up to refill his coffee cup hoping that would put an end to the subject. He hated having conversations about his love life.

"Yeah, but it was my advice column that ended up getting the two of you together." Laurie brought her cup over for a refill too.

"Why is your memory so faulty on this? You did your best to embarrass the hell out of me in front of her in the hopes of making sure I never stood a shot with her." Keith would have liked to have dropped it, but her skewed memories needed to be corrected.

"All part of the plan. The worse I made you look the more sympathetic Dina became." Laurie was just trying to get a reaction from Keith and it was working. He was getting pretty peeved if she didn't miss her mark.

"Laurie, don't forget that the one date you are currently taking credit for ended stupendously badly." Keith walked into the living room abandoning his coffee cup in hopes of losing Laurie.

"So? You obviously made some kind of deeper connection than that one date could ruin. I mean, you didn't run into each other until almost a year later and look at the two of you." Laurie followed right behind him.

"Laurie, drop it, ok?" Keith warned as he sat down on the couch and grabbed the paper that had been left on the coffee table.

"Why?" Laurie sat down near him and turned sideways on the couch to face him.

"Because I told you to." Keith figured it worked for their mother, why not him.

"Not good enough." Laurie argued.

"Laurie, it is none of your business." Keith sighed and pulled the sports page in front of him.

"Sure it is. I'm your sister. That makes it my business." Laurie was using illogical logic, but it was so fun to watch him squirm.

Keith just kept pretending to read and trying to ignore her.

"Oh, come on, you can tell me. I can keep a secret." Laurie urged playfully.

"Tell you what?" Keith asked in frustration.

"How you feel about Dina? It's love, isn't it? I mean, the kind of love that might some day result in an engagement ring, etc…." Laurie teased.

"I don't label my relationships. So don't you try to either." Keith said with feeling and stood up from the couch just as their mother walked in. Neither one of them noticed her.

"Saying 'I love you' is not a label. Either you love her or you don't." Laurie stood up in his path hoping to keep him around a little longer. Up to now she'd been teasing him, but the look on his face was cause for concern. It wasn't anger, it was fear. She knew the difference.

"And that is none of your business." Keith said the words quietly and with feeling just inches from Laurie's face. "Keep this up and I'll be sure to lose you somewhere over the Atlantic."

"You'll do no such thing." Shirley said from the other side of the couch making them both jump. "In fact, we are going to have a conversation about just how you are going to keep your sister safe while she's on the road with you."

"Tell you what, I'll assign Skizzy as her own personal bodyguard for the whole tour. His job will be to keep her safe and keep her away from me." Keith moved around Laurie and started walking toward the back door. "I'm going into the garage to beat up on Danny. I think it'll go a long way toward making me feel better."

Shirley and Laurie watched him walk away before Shirley turned to Laurie and asked. "What in the world was that about?"

"I think I found the magic button." Laurie said in awe. She'd been meaning to tease him into admitting his love for Dina and instead she'd made him angry enough to lash out at her. Something she could remember him doing only a few times in their lives. "Oh, mom, I think I just discovered something that we've been denying for years."

"What?" Shirley asked not having heard that much of their conversation.

"He's been testy since I brought up Francesca and my internship. But, until now I just assumed it was because of the memories she brought back." Laurie started to explain.

"Makes sense. That was a very difficult time for him." Shirley agreed.

"That's just it. I'm not so sure that it's the memories of Anne that are bothering him or his feelings for Dina. I think he may just be realizing that he's in love with Dina and it's scaring him." Laurie looked at her mother to make sure she was understanding the gravity of her words.

"But Keith's been in love plenty of times since Anne." Shirley reminded Laurie.

"No, I don't think he has been. I think he's told us that he has been to cover up what's been building up inside of him for years." Laurie bit her lip and then continued. "Mom, I just saw it in his eyes a few minutes ago. He's afraid to be in love. He's afraid to love Dina."

It was another one of her brother's secrets that she'd unconsciously kept – his refusal to fall in love. She'd guessed quite a while ago that he'd been avoiding love since Olivia had ruined his life, but afraid to love? That was beyond what even she'd suspected the events of three years ago had caused. Refusing to love and being afraid to love – they were in different stratospheres.

"Laurie, you must be wrong." Shirley said but then paused to reflect on her son's life since Olivia Braddock had sent it crashing just over three years ago. He'd used the word quickly and often with relationships he'd had with girls that he'd just met and girls he had no hope of ever winning.

It was all suddenly, blindingly clear. Keith had been lying to them for years. Certainly about his willingness to fall in love.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Keith paused after walking out the back door. He spotted his car in the driveway and thought about just hopping in and taking off. He was mad enough to leave Laurie stranded.

Seriously, what was the big deal about everyone wanting him to say he loved Dina? It was none of their business. It was between him and Dina. He would tell her when he was good and ready. When he was sure it was love. And it wasn't; not yet.

He'd seen the look in Laurie's eyes. She thought she'd realized something. It was the shocked look that had melted into a look of sadness that had given her away. Well, she was wrong. Dead wrong. He was not afraid to fall in love. He just hadn't yet.

Keith didn't examine those thoughts too closely before deciding to head into the garage and see if Danny wanted to help him work his frustration out in music. It had been his refuge since…well, he never actually used her name even in his head. It was to be avoided at all costs. So, he'd tell himself that he'd used music as a refuge since shortly after his father had died. So what if music had become even more important to him since, well, since another major event in his life. He'd become a master at avoiding the truth.

He hit the jackpot when he walked into the garage to find not only Danny but Chris as well. They both jumped at the chance to jam for a while. Within minutes, Danny had his bass strapped on and Chris was settled in behind his drum set.

Keith sat down at the piano and said. "Just lay down a steady heavy beat. The beat from Fever, got it?"

His brothers both nodded eagerly and settled in for the fun creative process.

xoxo

"Laurie, are you sure it was fear?" Shirley didn't like the sound of the word in conjunction with her son's emotions. She didn't like the word period, but she'd watched him closely for years in hopes that she'd notice anything that would suggest he needed more help than his family could offer. If what Laurie said was true, then she'd missed all of the clues.

"Oh, yeah. He was scared….silly." Laurie, even after becoming an adult, could not bring herself to swear in front of her mother.

"But, what about all of those girls he dated in college. For crying out loud the boy had two dates for one night." Shirley reminded her. "He obviously wasn't avoiding relationships."

"Mom, he's had way too many 'relationships' in the last three years." Laurie paused before continuing. Should she tell her mother some of the things Keith had told her in confidence? Would it be helping him or would it just be betrayal? She made a sudden decision to at least allude to what she knew. "You know he's had more than his fair share of opportunities with fans of the female persuasion, right?"

At Shirley's nod, Laurie continued; choosing her words carefully. "Well, while he toured with the family, he kept them to a manageable amount. He'd disappear for a few hours here and there and tell us he'd been out exploring. Well, he was. It's just that he wasn't exploring the scenery."

Shirley frowned but waved Laurie on.

"Since he's been on his own, he's taken these opportunities to the extreme. All of them very meaningful to the female fan, but pretty much meaningless to Keith. I mean, how could they be anything more? He hardly knew them. He'd just met them. It was the perfect kind of relationship for him. No strings attached. No feelings other than the obvious." Laurie said delicately but truthfully.

"Laurie, I don't like what I'm hearing, but I realize now that I probably should have forced Keith to get professional help years ago." Shirley could feel tears of worry forming.

"Oh, Mom, forget it. There is no way you are going to tell Keith he needs help. Not now, anyway. He thinks he's dealing with things perfectly normally. He's helped along with that feeling by his band who finds nothing wrong with what he's doing. It's what they do too, given the chance. In fact, he's their hero. It's the 'good old boys club' to the nth degree. They take it to a whole new level." Laurie was a little embarrassed by her words.

"What do we do?" Shirley refused to react to the picture her daughter was painting. A picture that she always suspected but refused to allow herself to think about. If Keith's emotions were whole; if he hadn't been damaged by Olivia, she'd have been upset by knowing that her son was using women for his own pleasure rather than looking for a lasting relationship. But, knowing that he was using these relationships to replace what he didn't feel he could have – what he didn't feel he deserved. That was tragic.

"I'm not sure. I had hoped that when Dina was invited on the first part of this tour that Keith had given in and allowed himself to feel the normal feelings that someone who's been in a relationship with someone for a year normally feels. I would have thought that he'd have told Dina he loves her. I was going to ask Dina, but I've never gotten the chance since they've been back. So, instead I decided to see if I could tease the truth out of Keith." Laurie explained. "Well, I got the truth. It's just not the truth I was expecting."

"What in the world is that?" Shirley asked after being distracted by a heavy bass line coming from the garage.

"Sounds like my brothers are making music. Very loud music." Laurie started for the door.

Shirley and Laurie opened the garage door and were met with a wall of sound. Chris was pounding a steady, heavy beat and Danny was plucking a slight variation of the same beat on his bass. Keith's fingers were flying over the lower register of piano keys coaxing an aggressive yet melodic sound, his back to everyone.

Laurie found her foot tapping to the beat as she watched her two youngest brothers share a happy grin. They always enjoyed being a part of the creative process. It wasn't often that Keith allowed them in on the writing side of his music.

Keith stopped playing with a frown and waved Danny and Chris to stop too. He sighed heavily and then turned when he heard Laurie and his mom clapping from the door.

"Very different." Laurie said as she walked toward him. She waited to see if he was still angry with her.

"Yeah, it needs to be." Keith watched her come toward him; her look a little uncertain. Good, she should be wondering if he was still mad. Make him question his feelings, would she? He felt the urge to put the same look of fear on her face that she'd been so certain she'd seen on his face earlier. Seriously, she'd thought she'd seen fear? Keith Partridge was not afraid of love. He just didn't like talking about his feelings; what was so strange about that.

Keith refused to examine his thoughts any longer and decided to spring something on Laurie that would likely take her mind off of his life and plant it firmly back into her own problems. He was banking on it.

"Why's that?" Laurie took the bait.

"I'm trying to come up with ideas for your solo." Keith watched her closely as the words sunk in. He hid the smile that would have told her he was satisfied with the results.

"My solo? What solo?" Laurie could feel a sense of panic welling up inside her.

"The one you're going to have to play while I introduce the band; of which you are a member now, right?" Keith egged.

"Of course." Laurie said quickly and automatically. "But, you didn't do any solos at the show last month."

"That's because we'd changed up the show to match the smaller venues. Now that we're back in stadiums and arenas, the stage is bigger. The show is more elaborate; which means I need a breather." Keith explained patiently. It had been a while since she'd seen his bigger show. He watched her remember those shows.

"Why not just skip over me?" Laurie suggested.

"Oh, no way." Keith watched her face closely. "The introductions and solos give me a chance to catch my breath. You trying to cut in on my down time?"

"No, of course not." Laurie quickly backtracked. He'd told her no complaining. She was not going to start even before they'd had their first official practice later that night. "Show me what you came up with."

Keith nodded to Chris and Danny to start playing again very pleased that his ploy had worked. Laurie would no longer be poking, prodding or teasing him about Dina. She'd be too wrapped up in her concern about something that would put her front and center on a stage with thousands watching.

He knew that eventually the showman in her would make this easy, but for now, he'd distracted her. Mission accomplished.

xoxo

"Reuben, I'm just asking you to watch him closely during the tour, ok?" Shirley put her hand on Reuben's that had been lying on the table between them.

"I always do Shirley. I remember your exact words when you gave your official blessing to Keith to go on his first solo tour. 'Reuben, he may be all grown up, but he's still my baby. I'll never forgive you if something bad happens to him.' And, I have kept those words front and center from that day forward." Reuben smiled at the lovely mother of five who was just possibly becoming something more than a former client and more than the mother of a current client.

They had yet to take the relationship to another level. They were on this 'date' as friends and former colleagues. Was it his fault he'd started noticing just how beautiful Shirley looked in the candlelight?

"Reuben, I'm sorry for sounding like such a shrew." Shirley laughed at her dire words from about two years earlier.

"Not even close. You sounded like a worried mother. And with every right, too." Reuben reminded her. He turned his hand over to give her hand a squeeze.

"I'm being silly, aren't I?" Shirley looked at their locked hands.

"It's alright. I understand." Reuben wouldn't deny that she should know better than having to ask him to look after her son. "You know, he's like a son to me, too."

"I know that, Reuben and I'm sorry for making it sound like I don't trust you. It's not you I don't trust." Shirley left the rest unsaid.

Reuben knew what she was talking about, but decided not to open an old wound any further than it had already been.

"Come on, let's talk about something a little less dour. What's Danny been up to? That's always good for a few laughs." Reuben suggested.

His ploy worked. Shirley began to talk animatedly about the rest of her children and their antics.

xoxo

After three days of almost constant practice, Keith finally felt like Laurie had gelled enough with the rest of the band so that they wouldn't come out and sound like a bunch of performing seals. Her voice blended perfectly, certainly with his, like it always had, like family voices were prone to do, but also with the rest of the band. She even blended perfectly with the two female backup singers. Gloria and Brandy were both married and their husbands would be coming with them for the first time in quite a while.

The energized and cohesive group all met at the San Francisco airport late in the evening they were to leave for Europe. They were performing in Scotland, England, Germany, Italy, Spain, France and then Switzerland after which they'd stay for a short vacation. The tour would be rough on Keith's voice after having mostly toured for 8 months straight, but he and Reuben had decided that it was best to tour heavily in support of his most current album release. After that, it was home for an extended vacation and planning for the next album. It was a never ending grind that Keith just loved.

It was a dream trip. Some of them actually planned to get some sightseeing in. Keith wasn't one of them. He knew that once he was there, traveling would be interesting to say the least. Reuben had made one last minute change. Instead of staying in hotels, he'd rented houses for them to stay in. It ended up being cheaper than the myriad of hotel rooms they'd have had to have rented. But, that meant one last minute add to their group. Angie was coming along as head chef for the group. Not only was Gordy happy, but the whole bunch of them were thinking this would be the first tour they'd come back having gained weight instead of losing.

Shirley had come up to the airport to see them off. She'd never done it when it was just Keith, but it was Laurie this time too. She intended on reminding Keith of his big brother responsibilities.

"Keep an eye on her." Shirley pulled Keith in for a hug. "And no pushing her out over the Atlantic like you threatened earlier."

"I was kidding mom." Keith assured her with a laugh. He'd prefer to forget that conversation, but he'd kept Laurie so busy over the last few days that he was pretty sure she'd totally forgotten about their argument. "I'll make sure she's safe. I wasn't kidding about having Skizzy watch out for her either."

"Not at the expense of keeping you safe, though." Shirley reminded him. "You're the one who has the problems with crowds. Laurie can lose herself in the midst of the guys in the band. You let Skizzy get you out of those arenas safely, you hear?"

"Mom, this isn't my first tour. I'll be fine." Keith laughed at her worrying. "We'll call when we get there. Well, not right away cause we'll be all jet lagged, but we'll check in. Regularly."

"I know, and I'm sorry for being such a worry wart. I love you." Shirley kissed him on the cheek. "Come home safe."

"Don't I always?" Keith gave his usual response as he pulled Laurie over to take his place in front of their mother. "You tell her not to worry. Maybe she'll listen to you."

"I'll keep a close eye on him mom, don't you worry." Laurie said quickly as Keith walked away and she hugged her mother.

"Thank you. I knew I could count on you." Shirley laughed at her daughter's teasing. Then she backed up and the smile fell from her face. "Be careful, yourself, ok?"

"I will mom. Remember? I'm the responsible one." Laurie reminded her.

"Yes, you are." Shirley found herself smiling again. "But, even though Keith never told me any of the more interesting stories from his earlier tours, Reuben has. Oh, I know Reuben doesn't even know everything that's happened, nor has he told me all of the things he's seen or heard. Knowing just a little of what I know, please take care of yourself and your brother."

"I will. Don't forget, I have Dina, Skizzy, Gordy and Angie to help me. They love Keith as much as we do." Laurie said the one thing that just might appease her mother.

"Right." Shirley breathed a sigh of relief. She had almost forgotten that she had a whole cadre of people looking out for Keith. And Laurie, too, for that matter. She'd pulled Skizzy aside earlier and had gotten his word that he would make sure that Laurie received a little extra protection than the rest of the band; as a favor to her.

Her last discussion was with Reuben. "Reuben, please, be extra careful this trip. I can't explain it. I just have this bad feeling. I think I might be going just a bit crazy."

"Shirl, you're not crazy. It's just a normal feeling; knowing that two of your children will be outside of your protection. Believe me; I'll treat them like my own kids." Reuben assured her again.

"Thank you. And, take care of yourself too." Shirley quickly added not wanting him to think she only thought of her children.

"Don't I always?" Reuben pulled her into a quick hug and then turned to see Laurie standing not too far off with her eyebrows raised. He gave her a quick smile and just walked over to pick up his briefcase from the counter where he'd laid it.

Shirley waved the group off as they boarded the private 747 jumbo jet they'd chartered for this tour. It even had Keith's name emblazoned along the side. It was easier and safer than flying commercial as Keith was quite popular in Europe. They also needed a way to move the equipment between countries easily. A private jet was the best way to move over the large area they'd be coving over the next few months.

xoxo

Keith approached Reuben with his idea first. He wanted to run it by someone he trusted and who would give his honest opinion. 

"Hey, Keith, why aren't you goofing around with the rest of the animals?" Reuben joked.

"I need your honest opinion on something." Keith stated baldy.

"Don't I always?" Reuben said seriously now.

"Right." Keith laughed. What was the big deal? "I was just thinking of changing up the set list. Do you think it's too late? I mean we've rehearsed it the old way so many times, there's no danger of mistakes."

"True, but there must be a reason you're thinking of changing it." Reuben decided to cut to the chase.

"Not really, just don't want to get in a rut. They're all professional enough to be able to handle the unexpected change." Keith nodded toward the rest of his band goofing around behind him.

"Sure they are. Even Laurie wouldn't have a hard time with it. She's been doing really well, hasn't she?" Reuben wanted to make sure Keith was still pleased with his decision to bring her along.

"Well, yeah." Keith plopped down in the seat next to Reuben and just as quickly changed the subject. "I was also thinking of adding a couple of songs that would be on the new album. You know, the one we haven't even really talked about recording yet?"

"How many songs are we talking here?" Reuben asked.

"A couple." Keith answered.

"When did you have time to write 'em?" Reuben was shocked. They'd been going non-stop since the last record had been completed.

"Here and there. Mostly during the short breaks between tour legs." Keith had had something driving him to write a few songs. He'd leave Dina in bed and go downstairs to write. He'd crawl back into bed before she even noticed he was gone. She'd asked him several times why he'd been so tired, but she'd never guessed that he'd not been sleeping right next to her. "I was thinking that, as no one else knows 'em yet, that maybe I could add them to the solo set. I guess it depends on how quickly everyone could learn 'em."

"We'll work it out." Reuben agreed, but would withhold his true opinion until he'd actually heard them. "I'd like to hear them first, though."

"Sure, but let's start with the new set list. I'm still working out the kinks in the new songs. Once I get that done, I'll let you know and we can add it at that time." Keith suggested as he handed over the piece of paper where he'd written the new set.

Reuben scanned it and smiled. He liked the new flow. It started out really rocking, then slowed down a bit to let the crowd and Keith catch their collective breath and then it finished up with a harder edge.

"I was thinking that right after we do the 'acoustic' set as a band, I might just sit down in front of a microphone. Just me and my guitar and sing a couple of songs by myself. Maybe one with the piano. I'm not sure yet." Keith made it up as he went. He hadn't put a whole lot of thought into this yet, but something was driving him to get these songs out to the public. Something was driving him and he didn't necessarily want to put a name to it just yet. "I'm still working it out in my head. I wouldn't be ready to do this until a few days into the tour."

"Well, the set is plenty long as it is. Are you sure you want to do this?" Reuben asked.

Keith nodded his head and a thought flitted through his head. He was looking ahead to end of the tour. The end that left them in Switzerland.

Switzerland, the place he was dreading most of all. The place where his worst nightmare resided. The place he'd almost had Reuben remove from the schedule. The place that he refused to let run his decisions. The place that they were planning to vacation at the end of the tour. The place he was driven to exorcize all of his demons.

It was the reason he'd kept silent about not wanting to book any venues. He would not let that demon from his past run his life. He would not avoid a whole country, a whole set of fans, just because she was there. She was locked up after all, right?

xoxo

"Did you see the paper, dear?" The elderly lady walked into the room and looked at the young man lying in the bed. His eyes drifted toward the sound of her voice, but he didn't answer her.

She didn't expect an answer.

She'd been so glad the day he'd opened his eyes for the first time. It had been over a year and a half ago. It had been a promising sign, yet the doctors had told her not to expect much. He'd been in a coma for over a year.

"It says that Keith Partridge is coming to Europe on part of his world tour. He'll be doing a show right here in Geneva. Isn't that wonderful?" She went on without pausing as the answer would not be given. "It also says that his sister is touring with him as a replacement for his injured keyboardist."

She leaned over to brush his hair off of his forehead and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. When she leaned back to give him a smile, she was surprise by his lips forming what she assumed was the name 'Laurie'. She gasped and turned quickly to the nurse that never left his side. They worked in 3 shifts of 8 hours, working with him to regain his physical strength which was getting close to normal, though she'd started to lose all hope of him ever speaking to her again. Though they worked on speech therapy, until now he'd never attempted to speak.

"He tried to say something. Did you see that?" She said quickly.

"No, I didn't. Do you think he'll do it again?" The nurse came quickly to her side. "What were you talking about?"

"Lester, are you pleased to hear that Laurie Partridge will be in the city?" Millie asked and noticed not only a quick smile flit across his face, but he actually nodded. He'd responded to a question with more than a glance.

"Oh, this is wonderful. I'll call the doctor and have him stop by on his way home from the office this afternoon. Mrs. Schwartzman this is a very promising sign." The nurse gave her a reassuring smile of her own. It was a very promising sign indeed and also very unexpected. No one had expected Lester Braddock to be anything other than an awake person in an otherwise relatively vegetative state. It was highly unusual for someone to recover after having been incapacitated for so long. In fact, the nurse had never seen anything like it before.

"Oh, Lester, please keep fighting. I need you back so badly." Millie pressed her hand to his cheek and felt the tears slipping silently down her cheeks.

She'd tried to stay so strong since what had transpired almost three years before. She'd lost the only two remaining members of her immediate family almost simultaneously all because her niece had fallen off the deep end.

That thought reminded her that she should be calling the sanitarium to check on Olivia's progress. Unlike Lester's physical recovery, there had been little change in her niece for the last few years. She'd been heavily sedated and experienced only short bursts of lucidity.

Millie winced at the thought of the one time she'd been there for one of the periods of lucidity. She'd been saddened by the hatred that her niece had spewed at her. The hatred she'd still held against anyone who had come between her and Keith Partridge.

The doctors had told Millie that Olivia was still locked in her own private world. A world of her own making. A world that included only Olivia and the love of her life. No matter what they'd tried, Olivia had resisted all attempts to bring her back to reality.

In Olivia's world, Keith was gone on a tour but would be returning to her any day. Returning to her and their son, Keith Jr.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Once he'd gotten Reuben's approval of the new set list, Keith had approached the rest of his band with his new idea. They'd all crowded around and listened to his reasons for wanting to change things up and then he'd read them the new list.

He'd watched the guys and Laurie all listen attentively, then lean back and run through the set in their heads.

"I like it." Dave nodded.

"I more than like it. I love it." Rob said one upping his fellow beat-keeper.

"Unlike Rob, who apparently wants something from you, I'll reserve judgment until I can hear it played through. I'm a little worried about some of the bridges between the songs. I assume you still want to have some of the songs flow directly from one to another." Steve was frowning and trying to hear the progression in his head.

"Of course. We've got a long flight ahead of us. Let's pull out our acoustics and work through some of that, alright?" Keith suggested and then turned to the only member of the band who had yet to give an opinion. "Laurie?"

"I'm with Steve, though I'd hazard a guess that you've already thought about the progressions." Laurie said thoughtfully. She knew her brother well. This wasn't an impulsive suggestion. He'd worked through it already, in his head for sure, but probably on his guitar and a piano too.

Keith just grinned and headed toward the back of the plane where Dina was sitting chatting with Angie and Gordy.

"Hey, we're going to run through some stuff. You'll be alright?" Keith asked as he walked up and paused next to Dina's seat.

"I'll be fine." Dina smiled up at him. "Aren't you going to sleep? It's going on midnight."

"Naw, I'm always a little keyed up before a tour, you know that. But, why don't you catch some sleep. What we're doing will likely bore you in minutes." Keith leaned down to give her a kiss.

"Doubtful, but I am a little tired. You wore me out last night." Dina whispered while Keith was still leaning over her. She received an answering grin and another, longer kiss for her efforts. "Just make sure you have some energy left for me once I wake up."

"You'll be the death of me yet." Keith laughed and added. "But what a way to go."

Dina laughed and pulled him down for one last kiss before swatting his behind as he walked past her.

"Why is it that every time I see those two together I want to start singing that old children's song, 'Dina and Keith sittin' in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g'." Angie asked with a laugh causing Dina to flush slightly.

"Because that's all they ever do." Gordy added to Angie's teasing.

"Not all." Dina said archly. "There is so much more."

"Yep, as the song goes, 'then comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage." Angie finished in a sing-song voice and then noticed Dina's frown. "Oops, I'm sorry. I forgot."

"Forgot what?" Gordy asked.

"Nothing, honey." Angie quickly pulled Gordy's mind from their conversation by pulling him down for a kiss of his own.

"What was that for?" Gordy asked with a grin.

"Not what you're thinking. We're on a plane full of people." Angie reminded him.

"There's always the lavatory." Gordy wiggled his eyebrows at her. "We could join the mile high club."

"In your dreams, Gordon. In your dreams." Angie assured him with a pat on his cheek.

"At least I have those." Gordy said in disappointment. "Hand me a pillow. I think I might just become a member in my own little fantasy world."

"Ever the optimist." Angie tossed him the small pillow and gave her love another kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too, Ange." Gordy smiled before leaning back and closing his eyes.

Angie glanced over to see a very sad look on Dina's face. "You alright?"

Dina's frown was quickly hidden. "Sure, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. It's just that the look on your face….well, if I didn't know better, I'd say you lost your best friend."

"I just love him so much and I'm not sure if he'll ever return my feelings." Dina said so quietly that Angie almost didn't hear her.

"I have a sneaking suspicion that he already does." Angie said just as quietly, hoping that Gordy had fallen as quickly asleep as he normally did. "Give him some time Dina. Remember, you're still here. And, after that big scene at Laurie's place – come on, even you have to take heart after that."

"Oh, Angie, I know he cares. I'm just not sure how much." Dina sighed. "And, I want so much – so much more. He's worth every minute I have to fight to keep him."

Dina glanced toward the back of the plane where Keith had finally pulled his guitar from the special closet they'd put it in for take-off. He was slowly walking up the aisle, his mind apparently a million miles away. Angie heard Dina groan and glanced behind her to watch Keith walk slowly toward them.

"What?" Angie referred to the groan.

"Does that man fill out a pair of jeans or what?" Dina said as her eyes ran down Keith's body. He was wearing a pair of well-worn, low-slung Levi's that hugged his hips and other attributes in a loving manner.

"Better than most, I'd be willing to bet." Angie agreed with a giggle as her eyes traveled the same path.

"Ange, when I open my eyes, yours better be looking directly at me." Gordy said grumpily from beside her.

"Yes, dear." Angie quickly pulled her eyes from the delicious sight that she could still appreciate even though her heart firmly belonged to the jealous man beside her.

"Excuse me for a minute." Dina stood up and headed toward the back.

"Bet you they join the mile high club." Gordy had opened his eyes to find Angie's laughing directly into his.

"Probably. Now get some sleep. You know how grumpy you are when you're tired." Angie patted his shoulder and turned back to a magazine she'd started reading.

"I'm much happier after a little……you know." Gordy hinted.

"You're also happier after the 49ers win a big football game, but seeing it's the off-season, that's not going to happen right now either." Angie said reasonably.

"Party-pooper." Gordy huffed but closed his eyes and settled his head on Angie's shoulder.

Meanwhile, Dina had made her way down the aisle and stood in Keith's path, blocking his progress forward.

"What's up? I thought you were going to get some sleep?" Keith looked up in surprise. He'd been lost in his own thoughts on some of the bridges he wanted to show Steve and Laurie.

"I'm a little too keyed up myself to sleep. I figured you could help me with that." Dina grinned up into his face and pulled him toward her by putting her hand into the front of the same jeans that had so held her attention a short time before.

"Oh you did, did you?" Keith knew immediately where her mind had gone. The look in her eyes was a dead give-away. He was torn between getting back to the band and taking Dina up on her very tempting offer.

Oh, who was he kidding, they had hours before they landed. He glanced over Dina's shoulder to make sure no one was actually watching them and then set his guitar in a nearby seat before grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the lavatory at the back of the plane.

Ten minutes later, Steve headed toward the back of the plane and paused next to the reading Angie. "Hey, have you seen Keith?"

"Yes." Angie answered without looking up.

"Well?" Steve asked and waited for Angie to answer. "Where is he?"

"Don't ask. It'll just piss you off." Gordy muttered from his spot on Angie's shoulder. He opened his eyes long enough to nod toward the vacant seat that everyone knew Dina had been occupying.

"I'm sure he'll be joining you before too long." Angie said nonchalantly.

"That guy is my hero." Steve said in awe.

"Mine too." Gordy did his best to avoid Angie's elbow, but grunted anyway when it found its mark.

xoxo

Her aunt had come and gone. She'd been none the wiser.

'Good, she'd been successful at hiding it', was her thought. She'd been fooling the doctors for a while now too. All she had to do was stare into space and not respond to their comments, which wasn't hard. They never talked about anything that mattered to her. They never talked about Keith. That's ALL that mattered to her.

It had all started when she'd walked past the nurse's station about a week before. It was a few minutes after she was to have received her next series of medications. At those times, she had moments of what she referred to as clarity. Times when her mind wasn't altered by the drugs they forced her to take. The drugs they told her kept her on an even keel. The drugs that kept her psychosis under control.

What psychosis, she'd like to know? She was as normal as anyone else. She just felt things deeper, stronger than most people. It was a blessing, not a curse.

In those few moments, she'd heard the three youngest nurses on the ward giggling and laughing while they'd teased each other. She was almost certain she'd heard a name she'd been dying to hear for years, so she'd ambled past as if she wasn't paying them any attention but then plastered herself against the wall and listened in on their conversation.

"Oh, what I wouldn't give for an hour alone with him." The first said.

"Not long enough in my book." The second said.

"Hell, I'd take a quality half an hour, if he'd give it to me. Literally and figuratively." The third giggled after adding her thoughts.

"Oh, Nan, you are so bad." The first said. "Something tells me a half an hour would only be enough to peak your interest. He reminds me of an iceberg – oh, not the cold part cause he makes me all hot and bothered, but the 'so much being hidden beneath the surface' part."

"I met him once you know." The second said importantly.

"No, Lisle, when?" Nan said in surprise.

"A few years back when he was here with his family. The local radio station ran a contest and I won. I got to go backstage and meet them. I didn't care about anyone else, just Keith." Lisle knew she had their rapt attention. "He was scrumptious, gorgeous and oh so nice. At first I just stood there completely transfixed. He'd smiled at me as soon as he came in the room and I just about died right then and there."

"What happened?" Nan asked in awe.

"You mean what happened after I pulled my tongue back up off the floor?" Lisle laughed at the memory of her total idol worship. At the nods from her friends she continued. "Well, he took my hand to shake it and wouldn't let go. He held it until he finally cajoled me into answering some of his questions. I mean, there were three other girls there and he totally ignored them until he had me talking like a magpie."

"Oh, he sounds just wonderful." Nan sighed.

"He was. I'm sure he still is." She leaned forward to bring the two other girls closer for her next big reveal. "He kissed me."

"What? No way!" Nan jumped back in surprise. "Do tell."

"Well, it was after the time was up and the radio station was pushing us toward the door. Keith asked the radio guy to leave us alone for a second and he told me that he'd really enjoyed meeting me and that sometimes being on the road could get lonely as he couldn't move around like he could back home. He told me how much he'd enjoyed our talk and told me he hoped to run into me again sometime. Then…" She paused to make sure they were listening intently.

Olivia held her breath. No, he couldn't have. He wouldn't have. He was hers.

"Then, he pulled me close, looked deeply into my eyes to make sure I was alright with what I was sure he was about to do and then just waited a second longer than I could stand. So, I leaned forward and kissed him. I pulled back quickly. I was so embarrassed about my brazen behavior and you know what he did?" Lisle paused again for effect.

"He grinned at me and pulled me back for another kiss. This time, he REALLY kissed me. I mean REALLY kissed me. Oh, god, it was so….perfect." Lisle sighed in memory.

Nan groaned in commiseration. "Did you just die on the spot?"

"Die? Hardly." Lisle laughed. "My heart was racing and I thought it might pound right out of my chest, but die? No way."

"I am so jealous." Nan swatted Lisle's arm. "When you go to meet him, take me with you?"

"Maybe. What'll you give me to make it worth my time?" Lisle teased.

"Anything." Nan assured her quickly.

"You'll take the next shift I need off?" Lisle bargained.

"So long as it isn't the one where you're going to meet Keith Partridge, deal." Nan quickly agreed. "Even if I have to work a double."

"Alright, let's all ask off for the 15th of August. He'll be in town and we have over a month to find out where he'll be staying. Call all of your contacts and friends. Use whatever pull you have and find out everything you can about where he'll be and when." Lisle started planning. "Viv, you have a friend who works at the radio station, right?"

"Sure do." Viv was definitely 'in' on their plan. "I'll call him tonight when I get home. If you can get us in to talk to him, Lisle, you will be my friend for life."

"I already am, but thanks." Lisle laughed.

Olivia walked away and started scheming. She'd have a little over a month to make her plans. She'd already been cultivating the friendship of a young man who worked on the grounds. She'd also need inside help. Could she bribe one of the nurses? She knew that one of the night shift nurses family's had hit a rough patch and she needed money badly. Could she pay her to help?

She'd worked it all out, and she'd been off of her meds for a few days now. The night shift nurse would dispose of the pills that Olivia pretended to take throughout the day. It worked perfectly as they did the room checks each morning. By the time they checked, all the evidence had been disposed of by Mindy, her accomplice.

Only a few more weeks and Keith would be near enough to her for her to make another play for him.

Soon my love, was all she could think.

xoxo

"Oh, mom, things are going just fantastic!" Laurie said excitedly into the phone.

"That's wonderful honey." Shirley's disembodied voice answered warmly.

"The fans here are just too much. They really love Keith. I mean, really love him." Laurie laughed in memory at the adoration thrown in his direction from the mass of bodies pressed against the stage. "They will do almost anything to get to him. They met us by the thousands at the airport. How they found out when we were arriving is beyond me."

"Keith has been going non-stop since we landed. If he's not on stage, he's at a radio station giving an interview, on the TV for a show or interview. Oh, mom, and the meet and greets, there are so many because so many girls want to meet him." Laurie glanced outside to see Dina chatting with Angie. "Poor Dina hardly gets to see him. He's constantly on the go."

"How is that going?" Shirley asked with concern.

"As well as can be expected. He does try to spend time with her. It's just that Reuben makes the mistake of telling Keith about a possible way to meet more of his fans and Keith is all over it. You know he's always trying to meet as many of them personally as possible." Laurie reminded her mother.

"Oh, please tell me that he's not doing anything dangerous." Shirley knew that Keith's fans could be aggressive, especially in large numbers.

"No, no, everything is very regimented by Reuben. He's watching Keith like a hawk. You've trained him well." Laurie laughed.

"Laurie, really, that's not a nice thing to say. But, thank you for telling me and making me feel better." Shirley laughed along with her. "Tell me more about the shows."

"Well, like I told you after we landed, Keith changed up the set list and it's going really well. It has a better flow. He's also working on adding a couple of new songs. Songs you've never heard. Songs he just wrote. Wow, mom, they're great. I've heard some of them and I think he's just about ready to add one or two to the set list. As if you didn't know it already, your oldest son is a real talent." Laurie joked.

"Tell me everything, what's the new set list?" Shirley wanted to know, well, everything.

Laurie listed the songs: Fix of Your Love, This Could Be the Night, Darlin', Summer Days, Preyin' on My Mind, Daydreamer, Mae, Sing Me, Can't Go Home Again, Love in Bloom, Some Old Woman, Hold On Me, Fever, Puppy Song, and I Write the Songs with an encore of Get It Up for Love, Common Thief and When I'm a Rock 'n Roll Star. "And, Mom, he does this awesome acoustic set by himself. I mean, we slow it down with Daydreamer and Mae, but then he sings Sing Me, Can't Go Home and Love all by himself. Then Steve comes out to help him with Some Old Woman and we all drift back out for the rest."

"I sure would love to hear it. It sounds really good." Shirley reflected on all of the songs Laurie was telling her about and her experience with her son's musical talent allowed her to practically hear it all in her head.

"And, you'll never believe it, but I'm finally really diggin' my solo. We do it in the middle of Fever. Dave and Rob keep laying down the beat and the rest of us take off from there. Thankfully they let me go last, cause the first night I did it I thought my heart was going to pound out of my chest I was so nervous." Laurie admitted.

"Laurie, you've played solos plenty of times." Shirley reminded her.

"Yeah, but not for as long or for as many people. Mom, these crowds are huge. I mean, stadium like huge. Sixty thousand huge." Laurie emphasized.

"You're both getting in and out safely, aren't you?" Shirley was pretty sure she'd have heard if they weren't, but it didn't hurt to ask.

"Yeah, they usually have to sneak Keith in and out in some weird vehicles, but I get to hide out with the band in the dressing room until the worst is over. Then we all make a break for it back to the house. Keith's usually already there and showered before we get back. He's fine mom. In fact, he's better than fine. Some of those songs I was telling you about? Well, I think they're love songs written for Dina." Laurie shared.

"Oh, honey, I hope so. He needs to say the words." Shirley quickly added. "And mean them, not just sing them."

"I know. But, it's a start, right?" Laurie agreed.

"That it is. By the way, when is Keith getting back? I'd sure like to hear his voice, too." Shirley loved hearing from Laurie, but she wanted, no needed, to hear her son too.

"Sorry, mom, I'm it today. I could see if someone else would talk to you if you'd like." Laurie teased.

"Did you take lessons from Danny while I wasn't watching?" Shirley laughed back.

"That would be a big fat no." Laurie chatted with her mother for a few more minutes before ringing off. Reuben would pass out when he had to pay the phone bill if she didn't hang up soon.

xoxo

She'd been sneaking out at night and scouting locations for her latest Keith nabbing. It had been working very well since she had Peter's and Mindy's help. Not even her aunt was aware that she'd been sneaking into the family estate and visiting with Lester.

She'd been devastated to see that, though physically back to normal, he had yet to speak.

"Oh, Lester, it breaks my heart to see you like this. It's just another thing to hate Aunt Millie for isn't it? How can you stand to live with that heartless woman? You know, if she'd gotten you better help right after the accident, you'd be all better now, I just know it." Olivia said quietly while her brother just watched her with sad eyes.

She refused to take any of the blame for what had happened to her brother. She refused to see that if she had never kidnapped Keith and Laurie to begin with, Lester would never have felt the need to run from the police.

"I'd like to do something to make it up to you. Is there something in particular you'd like?" Olivia prattled on not really watching her brother's reactions. He'd begun to frown and even tried to form words.

His mind was screaming for him to tell her to leave Laurie and Keith alone. That her delusions had caused all of his problems, not their loving aunt who had been nothing but supportive of both of them. He struggled to make himself form words. Words that his mind was screaming but his voice and lips refused to form. His frustration was mounting when he finally heard himself say "Laurie".

"Lester! You spoke!" Olivia said in surprise. She'd been to see him a couple of times and he'd never spoken before tonight.

"Laurie." He said more clearly. In his mind he continued with, 'leave her alone. Leave her and her brother alone. You've already done enough to ruin their lives.'

"You want Laurie? Oh, Lester, I truly wished you'd asked me for something else. I'm just not sure I can stomach being around that, that, well, I won't say it; I just won't." Olivia smiled happily at her brother thinking she was being so magnanimous. "But, I wouldn't doubt that once I have Keith, you'll see a whole lot more of her. I mean, it makes sense that once Keith and I are together, his family will come to visit us on occasion. I'll do my best to be nice to her. I really will."

Olivia ignored her brother's gentle attempts to keep her from leaving. He didn't want to hurt her, so he would try to hold her hands to keep her from leaving until he could say what he wanted to say, but it never came out.

"Calm down, Lester. I need to leave for the night. He'll be here in a matter of weeks. I cannot believe that my future is so close. I so look forward to starting my life with the love of my life. I cannot wait to introduce him to his son." Olivia's words caused Lester's eyes to round in surprise.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"What about some flowers?" Dina suggested while strolling next to Keith through the sleepy town outside of London.

Keith was wearing a hat and sunglasses, and, so far had gone unrecognized. It helped that they'd flown in quietly the night before with absolutely no one present at Heathrow. When they'd landed there the first time and had planned to just as quickly leave for their first stop in Scotland, Keith had just had to step off the plane to wave to the fans who had showed up to welcome him. There'd been thousands of fans screaming and waving signs telling him of their love for him. How could he ignore them and just take-off right away?

He couldn't, was the obvious answer. So, with Skizzy and Tiny, Keith's other personal bodyguard, who was anything but tiny, in tow, Keith had gotten off and walked along the fencing greeting his fans as best he could through the barrier. Dina and Laurie had stood at the top of the steps and just shook their heads in wonder.

Now, back in England, Keith had worried that he'd become a prisoner in the manor house that Reuben had rented in the countryside. It was spacious and comfy; the perfect spot to spend time between shows. They would guard its location closely. If they could keep it a secret, the hope was that when Keith wasn't actually performing or doing something else associated with meeting his fans, he'd actually have some quiet time. So far, so good.

"That's a thought. I'm assuming the flower shop sign up ahead is what brought on this 'great idea'?" Keith teased while he hugged her close to his side.

"You apparently don't stay with me because of my creative mind, hmm?" Dina flushed at how easily he'd read her.

"Hey, don't knock yourself. You know I hate that." Keith could not understand how such a beautiful woman could think so poorly of herself in certain areas. She would sometimes cut herself down and insult her own intelligence and he wasn't sure why. Someone in her past must have made her feel inferior in some way. "I stay with you for many, many, many, many…" Keith punctuated each many with a quick kiss on her quickly smiling mouth. "Reasons." He finished with a longer slower kiss.

"I think I can figure out which reason ranks number one." Dina said once she could catch her breath.

"See? You're very smart and just as creative, especially in that particular area." Keith pointed out reasonably.

"Let's go back to the house and see just how creative I can be." Dina tempted him.

"Much as I would love to do that, I need to get Gloria something for her birthday." Keith reminded her why they were even walking through town to begin with.

"Right." Dina hid her disappointment and turned to continue walking toward the shop.

They walked into the door with a small bell tinkling to announce their arrival. Keith considered taking off his sunglasses, but glanced around the shop first. If there were no young people present, he'd feel safe. There thankfully were none and he slipped the dark glasses from his nose keeping them in his hand in case he needed to put them back on quickly.

"Are you looking for anything specific?" Dina asked as she glanced around the shop too.

"Anything but roses, I suppose. If anyone gives her roses, it should be Devon." Keith mentioned Gloria's husband.

"Right. Good thought. Let's just look around and see if we see anything nice." Dina pulled him toward a large refrigerator that housed cut flowers.

They nixed several different displays and had moved on to the next set of glass doors when Keith froze. Dina totally missed his reaction as he was behind her and she gasped in pleasure at the pretty arrangement in front of her. "Oh, Keith, these would be perfect! They're beautiful."

"No!" Keith said loudly and emphatically. The arrangement Dina was pointing out was a large bouquet of stargazer lilies. The same arrangement that held such bad memories for Keith.

"Why ever not? They're just lovely." Dina glanced over her shoulder to see a strange look on Keith's face. One she'd never seen before. He looked horrified, angry and sad all at the same time.

"I said no and that's final. Flowers were a stupid idea anyway." Keith didn't wait to see her reaction; he just turned and walked out of the store, quickly. He never even noticed the owner walking toward him with a kind smile lighting her face.

Dina watched it all with shock and then a little embarrassment as the shocked owner turned to her. "I'm sorry. I think he's allergic to something in the store." Dina said by way of explanation for his rude behavior and, with an apologetic smile, moved to catch up to Keith.

He was halfway down the block when Dina walked onto the sidewalk. She jogged to catch up to him.

"Keith." She said as she caught up to him.

He didn't even pause in his desire to get away from the store.

"Keith!" Dina said a little more loudly and tried to grab his hand to make him stop. It was then that she realized his hands were balled into tight fists. "Did I say something wrong?

"Keith, please. Talk to me. What did I do?" Dina could feel tears forming. He was so angry and distant.

The fear in her voice must have finally broken through to Keith as he stopped and turned toward her. As soon as he saw the tears in her eyes, he felt sorry for his actions.

"Oh, Dina, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." Keith said quickly and pulled her into a hug.

"Keith? What happened back there?" Dina asked as soon as they parted.

"Nothing." Keith tried to smile, but it was obviously forced. He tried to cover further. "I just had a better idea."

Over Dina's shoulder, Keith noticed a shop that advertised the fact that they rented motorbikes by the hour. A thought struck him and he hoped Dina would let it go.

"Turn around." Keith turned her and made her face the store across the street. "What do you think?"

"You want to buy her a motorcycle?" Dina frowned, but let the incident slide. She knew that if Keith didn't say anything right away, he would just continue to ignore it.

"Not buy her one. Rent one for her and Devon. They can spend the day tooling around the countryside. She'll love it." Keith pushed his earlier dire thoughts aside and pulled Dina behind him. His excitement at getting Gloria something she would love back in place – if only slightly forced.

Keith pushed through the door and looked around for someone to help him. As soon as he spotted a young man sitting behind a counter, he picked up the pace.

He walked out of the shop with a receipt and a huge grin on his face once again. "Come on, let's go tell everyone."

"I thought you were getting something for Gloria. How come you ended up renting a dozen bikes?" Dina could only laugh at Keith's generosity. "Wasn't the purpose so that Gloria and Devon could get away together?"

"They don't have to come with the rest of us. In fact, I was thinking that you and I might break away for a little alone time too? Interested?" Keith swung her around and then backed her up against a building.

Dina watched him pull in tight. Oh, what this man did to her. She felt her heart rate kick up and she found herself holding her breath.

When he pulled the sunglasses off so that he could look deeply into her eyes, all Dina could do was breathe, "Oh, yeah, I'm interested", before Keith leaned in for a kiss.

"That's my girl." Keith grinned into her face before putting the sunglasses back on so that they could head back to the house.

As they walked in companionable silence, hands intertwined, Dina thought of something. "So, if you rent bikes for everyone, what part is Gloria's present?"

"Good question." Keith pondered her question. He really did want to give her something special. She'd been with him for the last year, touring relentlessly and thus spending more time away from her husband than at home. "I've got it!" Keith said as inspiration struck. "How does a night at a quiet bed and breakfast far away from the rest of us sound as her actual birthday present?"

"Perfect!" Dina agreed with a grin. He was such a romantic.

Too bad he couldn't say the words 'I love you' and mean them.

She'd been doing her part by telling him she loved him at every opportunity. While they made love, just before falling asleep, as soon as they woke up, while they shared the bathroom brushing their teeth; at every possible moment that he'd either expect it or when he'd least expect it. She'd say it until he believed it; until he could say it back and mean it.

She just hoped that it was soon.

xoxo

"Did you know that they rent Harley Davidson's in England?" Laurie asked her mother during her next regular call.

"No, I don't believe I did know that. Might I ask how you do?" Shirley said already guessing at the answer.

"Well, yesterday, when we had the day off before our series of concerts here and around London started, Keith rented them – for all of us. Oh, mom, you should have seen Tiny on his. He dwarfed the biggest machine they had. It was actually comical, but you should have seen the grin on his face. He was in seventh heaven." Laurie laughed at the memory of how quickly that smile had faded when he'd caught his first bug in his teeth. She almost folded up in laughter when she also remembered him spitting and spitting to get rid of the remnants, but quickly sobered at her mother's next words.

"Hmmm….and just where were you when you saw him riding with such a big grin?" Shirley asked in concern.

"I was holding tightly onto Skizzy." Laurie already knew what her mother's next question would be, so she addressed it right away. "And, don't worry mom, Skizzy was very careful. He's an excellent rider and we stuck close to Gordy and Angie."

"Where was your brother?" Shirley found herself asking as she'd noticed his absence from Laurie's explanation.

"I'm not altogether sure. He and Dina were right behind us most of the morning and then all of a sudden they were gone." Laurie already knew where her mother's mind would go with that comment too. "And, no we knew nothing bad had happened. Tiny told us that Keith had warned him he'd be peeling off for some alone time with Dina. I think that's good, don't you Mom?"

"I suppose so, but really, what if he was recognized?" Shirley worried from thousands of miles away.

"I guess he'd have raced away on the bike." Laurie reasoned and then realized her error. She knew her mother wouldn't find that comforting. "He's been very careful not to be recognized and Reuben had left a false trail so that we could have some down time without the crowds looking for us. It was quite ingenious on his part. Even Danny would have thought so."

Shirley let that one go as she felt quite helpless to change anything with her kids so far away. "Speaking of Danny, he's been wanting to talk to Keith for quite a while. Is he around?"

"Sorry, once again he's off doing some fan thing with Reuben. His downtime finished officially as of this morning. He's back on the grind." Laurie apologized. The next thing Laurie knew, she was no longer talking to her mother, but an anxious Danny.

"Keith?" Danny said over the line. Laurie heard her mother explaining in the background that if he'd been more patient she could have told him that Keith wasn't there. "Oh, hi Laurie."

Laurie almost laughed at the disappointment in Danny's voice.

"Gee, what am I, chopped liver?" Laurie joked.

"That's just gross. But, then again…we are describing you." Danny joked back.

"Watch it little brother or the next thing you'll hear is the dial tone." Laurie threatened.

"No wait!" Danny said and then she could hear him talking to their mother, 'can you give me a second?' before he came back to her. "I need to ask you something."

"Alright, shoot." Laurie suggested putting her anger aside.

"Well, I'd have preferred Keith, but here goes." Danny paused.

"Keep it up Danny and I'll refuse to talk to you. First I'm chopped liver and now second fiddle to Keith." Laurie warned him that he was on thin ice.

"Sorry. Really." Danny quickly tried to appease her. "It's just that, well, I'm having problems with Gloria again."

"She in love with Keith again?" Laurie figured she'd get a dig in herself.

"Aren't we a laugh a minute?" Danny said sarcastically. "No, she is NOT in love with Keith again."

Laurie could have sworn she heard a quiet, 'at least I don't think so', added from the other end of the transatlantic line.

"Then what is this all about?" Laurie reminded him to get to the point.

"Well…..I need to find out from Keith just exactly what it is that he does that makes him so irresistible to the opposite sex." Danny admitted in defeat.

"Danny I think you might just have a problem if you're hoping that Keith's techniques will help you." Laurie could hear Danny starting to protest. "Let me finish. What I meant by that is that Keith doesn't have a 'technique' per se. He just IS irresistible to the opposite sex. It's more in how he looks and his choice of profession that makes him so attractive. You can't emulate that. You just have to be born with it. He was. We weren't."

"Speak for myself. You most certainly were born with it too." Danny reminded her of her equally irresistible attraction from the male gender of the species.

"Danny, what I mean is that you need to make Gloria see what it is that drew her to you all those years ago. Remind her of that, not what you hope to copy from Keith. She'd see right through that. Or, worse yet, fall back in love with Keith and I'm pretty sure you want to avoid that." Laurie hoped he would listen to her. If he tried to use what worked for Keith, he'd be sorely disappointed in the results, not to mention the risk he had of reminding Gloria of the guy she had made a pattern of crushing on every few years.

"That's just it, I have no idea what 'that' is." Danny fretted. "Oh, it's hopeless; she's going to start dating someone else if I don't do something quick."

"Danny, just be yourself." Laurie unknowingly had repeated their mother's exact words to him from earlier in the day.

"What's so lovable about me?" Danny lamented.

Laurie fought the urge to tease him and say, 'well, now that you mention it'. She fought the urge and finally won. "Look, Danny, there are plenty of great things about you. You're very funny. You can make the worst situations seem much less dire. You always see the humorous side of things. In other words, make her laugh. Women love to laugh."

"Really?" Danny liked what he was hearing, but it was coming from Laurie, not his idol in all things female, Keith.

"Yes, really. Do you want me to poll Dina, Angie, Gloria and Brandy?" Laurie offered.

"Would you mind?" Danny joked and then quickly assured Laurie that she didn't actually need to do that. "Thanks for talking to me. I'm going to try what you suggested. I'm going to charm the pants off her by making her laugh."

"That's the spirit!" Laurie cheered him on.

"So, how are the shows going? Is Keith getting mobbed like he did at the show he did by you at Stanford?" Danny questioned.

Laurie frowned for a second, but didn't argue Danny's take on the facts of what happened during that time. She had no idea what story Keith had given anyone in the family to explain away the injuries he'd sustained at the hands of his girlfriend. She'd just played it safe and not talked about it to anyone. "Well, things are going pretty well. They sneak Keith out in things like laundry trucks, the trunks of junky little cars and other odd vehicles. But really, recently, the girls must be getting smarter or sharing information. It seems they know which song is the last song and they try to move backstage just before the show ends. I guess they're hoping to get to Keith before he disappears."

"Oh, man, it sounds dangerous." Danny said in awe.

"It is – for Keith." Laurie admitted. "Hey, you won't tell mom, will you? She'd worry too much."

"Naw, I won't tell her." Danny promised, but then wanted to get more of the story. "I won't tell, if you keep telling me all the good stuff that happens."

"No dice. I know that you'll protect Mom just like we would. You can't bribe me." Laurie laughed off his threat. Not a single one of Shirley's children would do one single thing that would cause her a moment's anxiety if they could avoid it. Not that they didn't do the normal rebellious things, but when it came to keeping things from her in order to protect her; well, they did that almost eagerly.

"Alright, fine. I won't say anything. But seriously, how are they going to stop the girls from getting at him?" Danny knew they wouldn't not have a plan.

"Well, the plan for the next couple of shows is to let someone else sing the very last part of Rock 'n Roll Star. Steve's voice most closely matches Keith's, so when it switches to the slow piano part, Keith is going to split after they take the spotlight off him. They're going to move the spotlight to me and then Steve will sing the last slow part. We're hoping that fools them into thinking Keith is there long enough for him to get away." Laurie explained.

"Smart. Who thought of that?" Laurie could picture Danny's head nodding in approval.

"It was Reuben and you know it." Laurie laughed at how Danny teased Reuben even when he wasn't around to hear it. They could not mention the other in conversation without insulting each other even if they weren't there to hear it. Amazing.

"Hey, is Gordy around? I have this great marketing idea." Danny remembered the other reason he'd wanted to talk to someone in England.

"Sure." Laurie put Gordy on the phone who grabbed it with a frown. Laurie just shrugged and walked away.

"Hey, Red, what's up?" Gordy used the pet name that he knew Danny hated.

"Knock it off Gordon." Danny shot back knowing that Gordy usually only allowed his mother, and now Angie, to use his full name. "Hey, I've got this great idea for a new line of souvenirs. I actually had it years ago, but didn't have the time or the capital."

"Danny, we don't need any more stuff to sell. We can barely keep up with the demand as it is. These girls are nuts for anything with Keith's face on it." Gordy reminded him.

"Yeah, I know, but this is too good to pass up." Danny shushed Gordy. "The next time that Keith gets his hair trimmed, go out and buy a cheap bunch of lockets and put some hair in each one. They'll sell like hot cakes."

"Hmmm, not a bad idea. Only one problem. Keith never seems to cut his hair and certainly not in the middle of a concert series." Gordy pointed out the flaw in Danny's plan.

"No problem. Just take some cuttings while he's sleeping. Take it all from the back." Danny forgot how poorly that had worked for him the last time he'd had this idea.

"Bye, Danny." Gordy could only laugh at Danny's ingenuity and ultimately his guts. If Keith knew he was considering stealing his hair again, Danny was dead meat. Gordy hung up on Danny's protests.

xoxo

She'd been reading about Keith's exploits since he'd been in Europe. According to the papers, his shows were packed. He was really drawing the crowds.

"Oh, Lester, listen to this one." Olivia grabbed the paper from England that her Aunt Millie had delivered all the way to Switzerland, so that she could keep up with the number of friends she had in the area.

Olivia read the description of Keith's concert out loud to Lester who had begun to both long for and dread her visits. He hoped so much that his speech abilities would return so that he could tell his aunt what was happening, but that part of his brain remained locked. Along with his speech, writing was another skill that just would not come back to him. He was locked inside a once again healthy body with no way to communicate. It was frustrating, only he didn't actually remember the word for it, so the feeling was often fleeting.

"Doesn't that sound just so exciting?" Olivia could contain her excitement no longer and began to flit around the room. "I can't wait to see him perform again. I saw him perform with his family that whole summer back before your accident. Oh, Lester, it was one of the best times of my life. Watching him on stage. He is so talented. Oh, his voice just makes me melt. He draws in a crowd so easily. It's that special something that he oozes. It's what drew me to him. I can't put a word to it, but there's something there. I am absolutely obsessed with having him."

If Olivia could ever hear herself talk, she just might understand why others knew she was sick. She had a one track mind and it wasn't on the right track. She was on track for a head on collision. The question was who would be hurt by it?

"Lester, I can actually, finally, see a future for me. One that doesn't include that horrible sanitarium that the old witch tried to lock me up in again." Olivia's anger was once again front and center. Her moods would swing wildly since she'd taken herself off her medication, but she couldn't see it. All she knew was that she could feel again. And, when she could feel, the only feeling that made any sense to her was her love for Keith.

Her love for Keith was her security blanket. It was what held her unbalanced mind together. Without it, her thoughts would likely fragment. Had she known it, she would have been scared to be off her medication rather than fighting so hard to stay off of it.

"I will deal with her after I've reached my goal. I made the mistake of trying to eliminate Dear Sweet Auntie before I had Keith. If I had been more patient, she wouldn't have been around to ruin things with Keith." Olivia reasoned not realizing that her reasoning was faulty to say the least.

"Would you like to come and live with Keith and me once we're together? That would be so nice, wouldn't it? You could help watch the kids so that Keith and I could spend some quality alone time. You will make such a wonderful uncle. Oh, what am I saying, you're already a wonderful uncle to Keith Jr. even though you've never met him." Olivia's eyes took on a far away look. "They won't let me see him, did you know that? They took him away from me before I really got to see him. But, I just know that he looks exactly like Keith."

"It's another thing to hate Aunt Millie for. I'm sure she was instrumental in ensuring that I was separated from my baby. She would do anything to make sure that I have nothing of Keith to love. Nothing. Not even something I labored to bring into this world. The witch." Olivia ranted but then just as quickly went back to her fantasy world.

"Once Keith knows we have a child together, he'll come around. Don't you think?" She glanced toward Lester who just returned her look. "Of course he will. Who can't love their own child? Once he knows about Keith Jr., he'll move heaven and earth with me to get him back. I just need to find out where they've taken him. Where they've hidden him from me. Do you think that Aunt Millie has it written down somewhere?"

Olivia glanced toward the part of the house that she knew housed her Aunt's rooms. "I suppose I could break in and search them when she's not here. Oh, Lester, my whole world is so close to falling into place. To being perfect again, like it was for that short time up at Daddy's cabin. Have I ever told you about that time we spent together?"

Olivia proceeded to relate the story of the idyllic days she'd spent with Keith. She conveniently forgot that Nicole Landry had been with them. She conveniently forgot that Keith hadn't been there of his own free will.

As she happily prattled on, she idly flipped through some more newspapers and magazines that had been sitting on Lester's night stand. Lester could not make heads or tails of the written words, but he loved to hear his aunt or one of his nurses read to him.

"Oh, no! Not again!" Olivia had stopped in mid-fantasy to practically scream the words.

Lester glanced toward the door expecting his overnight nurse to come charging in at Olivia's less than quiet words. No one came. He idly wondered where she was.

"Did you see this?" Olivia picked up the gossip rag she'd found and held up a picture of Keith and Dina. Keith had dipped Dina over his arm one night when they'd gone out for a late dinner with the rest of the band after their last show and had ended up at a dance club. It had been their last night in Scotland and they no longer cared if anyone knew they were there as they wouldn't be for much longer. The photographer had caught that pose and the one where Dina came back up and they danced close while they smiled into each other's eyes. They were very provocative photos considering the looks on their faces in both of them.

"He has another Jezebel!" Olivia ranted. "Must I eliminate every female from the face of the earth?"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Keith had been on the run so much since they'd come to England, that Dina had taken to hopping in the car with him just to spend some awake time with him. When he'd get back, he'd either be so tired he'd just fall asleep or he'd be off to somewhere else. Dina was getting tired just watching him. He was in constant motion unless he was asleep. Then he didn't move at all. It was as if his body knew he was exhausted and it didn't even bother to roll over once it found time to shut down.

Dina was standing next to Tiny and Skizzy slightly behind Keith who was sitting at a table meeting his fans and signing autographs. They were set up in a record store that had just announced his appearance about an hour before he was to be there. They'd done it in hopes of keeping the crowds to a manageable level. Too bad they'd underestimated the fanaticism that was attached to Keith.

The record store manager was nervously talking to Reuben about what they were going to do. They had just received a call from the local police department telling them that the lines were impeding traffic and they needed to shut down the session. The problem was that the line was at least an hour long yet even though Keith had already been signing for over an hour and a half.

Dina watched the line grow, dwindle and then grow again.

"I knew he was popular over here, but this is amazing." Dina said to Skizzy who watched the crowd closely.

"It's been like this at every stop since we landed over a week ago." Skizzy informed her.

"You're kidding! Keith was really down-playing it then when he would tell me about these. He made the crowds seem small." Dina could only shake her head.

"Guess he didn't want you worrying about the number of girls who were making passes at him." Skizzy joked.

"Oh?" Dina's brows rose. "Just how many of them actually make passes at him?" She couldn't actually hear what was being said by either Keith or the fans talking to him there was such a buzz of noise generated by the excited fans still standing in line.

"Don't ask." Skizzy warned.

"I'm asking." Dina gave him a poke in the ribs for his side stepping of the issue.

"Alright, I'll tell you. But you have to promise to keep your elbows to yourself." Skizzy rubbed the sore spot on his ribcage.

"No deal." Dina was starting to frown.

"Then my lips are sealed." Skizzy noticed one fan starting to edge toward the ropes that had been set up to keep anyone from skipping the line or running rampant through the store. Without saying anything to Dina, he efficiently strolled over to the girl and politely suggested that she not do what she was considering doing. He watched the girl blush, stammer and then sullenly slip back into line next to her giggling friends.

Another potential disaster avoided – at least that's how Skizzy looked at it. At least with a table between him and his fans, Keith stood a chance at not being attacked. If they got behind the table, all bets were off. Of course, Skizzy realized that Tiny's size alone usually was enough to make most of Keith's fans think twice before risking the giant of a man from bodily removing them from the area. It usually happened once early in every signing, but as the rest of the fans would watch a young fan being marched off the premises by the scowling giant, word soon got around and it usually lasted well into the signing. Then, late in the game, it inevitably happened again. Skizzy hoped he'd just thwarted that very issue and they'd seen the last of the problems for this event.

Fifteen minutes to go, was all he could think when he glanced at the clock on the wall. Too bad the line was a whole lot longer than the time allotted to this particular autograph session.

Skizzy glanced at the table to see Keith still smiling, but dropping the pen and shaking his hand while he greeted the next fan. Skizzy winced to think of the cramp that was likely causing Keith's actions. He'd seen it before and knew that if Keith had to perform a show too soon afterwards, he'd have had troubles holding onto his pick in order to play the guitar. What he needed was a good hand massage.

Skizzy headed back toward Tiny and Dina when he noticed Reuben walking back from the store manager's office.

"We need to get Keith out of here in the next 5 minutes or so. The manager just heard from the police that said they were shutting us down because the line out the door is stopping traffic. One of you guys wanna check on the exit route?" Reuben suggested before moving forward to whisper in Keith's ear.

Dina watched Keith tilt his head to listen to Reuben's whispered words and then frown. She knew he hated disappointing any of his fans and he'd stay until they forced him to leave.

When Reuben came back to stand next to Dina, they waited only another minute for Skizzy to report back. "The back alley only has a couple of fans milling around. We shouldn't have a problem getting him out."

"Good. He's not happy about cutting this short, but we don't have a choice. I have no desire to get on the bad side of law enforcement." Reuben straightened his tie nervously and watched the door to make sure none of London's finest would enter before he could get Keith out.

"Damn, here they come. Tiny, get him out of here. Now!" Reuben instructed. "I'll stall 'em."

"Dina, make sure you get in the car before we get out there. I don't want you trampled if we run into any problems." Skizzy warned as he watched Tiny step up next to Keith and tell him they had to leave.

"Just a second." Keith, sitting behind his adoring fans, had no idea that the Bobbies had showed up and he intended to give as many autographs as he possibly could.

"No, now." Tiny said in his deep rumbling voice.

"Just a couple more. They came all the way from Bristol." Keith turned back to the excited group of friends who had traveled to see their favorite singer.

"Tiny, get him moving. Now!" Skizzy warned from the back door.

"He won't." Tiny shook his head.

"Make him."

"How?"

"I don't care. Just move him." Skizzy warned.

Tiny's mind was made up when he heard the whistle blow from one of the Bobbies who'd come in the front door. Skizzy watched Tiny shrug then lean over and pick Keith up, chair and all and carry him out the back door. Dina tried to stifle her laughter at the surprised look on Keith's face. It took him until Tiny had carried him into the alleyway to recover enough to insist on being put down.

"Put me down, Tiny." Keith said while attempting to keep a straight face. He knew how ridiculous he must look by the laughter coming from both Dina and Skizzy.

"You gonna keep moving to the car?" Tiny asked before following Keith's instructions. At Keith's nod, Tiny lowered the chair and Keith quickly stood up afraid that he might once again become a spectacle if Tiny picked him back up again. He sure hoped no one had caught that on camera.

Keith slid into the car next to Dina and threw a scowl in her direction as her giggles continued. He tried really hard to keep a straight face in hopes that she would stop. However, the ridiculousness of the situation wouldn't allow him to stop his own laughter. As he joined his friends in their merriment, Reuben came rushing out the back door and slid into the front seat yelling 'go' to the driver.

"What's so funny?" Reuben turned around to see the four backseat occupants laughing uproariously.

"Oh, god, you should have seen it." Skizzy said between gusts of laughter.

"What? What did I miss?" Reuben sure hoped one of them got control long enough to tell him. His curiosity was killing him.

"Keith…..Tiny…..the chair…..picked him up…….all at once…..the look….on….his face….." Dina tried vainly to tell him what happened.

Reuben finally gave up trying to figure out what had happened and tried his best to ignore them, which wasn't easy seeing Tiny's booming laugh was piercing his eardrums.

xoxo

Their next stop was a radio station that had been instructed by Reuben to say nothing of his surprise appearance. Thankfully, they'd followed his suggestion and there were no fans in sight when they pulled up.

"Alright, this is a quick in-and-out. You'll go in, give a fifteen minute interview, and we're back out. Skizzy, why don't you stay here and make sure our exit is clear, alright?" Reuben said before getting out of the car.

"Check." Skizzy said to Reuben's quickly departing back. "This one should be a breeze."

"I wish you hadn't said that." Tiny growled and frowned at his fellow bodyguard.

"Come on guys, let's not invite trouble. One of these things has to go off without a hitch, right? Besides, we have to make this quick. We have to get to the venue pretty soon." Keith reminded them.

Keith, Dina and Tiny disappeared inside the door that Reuben had entered a short time before. Skizzy got out and leaned nonchalantly against the wall next to the door. He settled in to wait.

He realized that Keith must be on the air as he watched several girls run past the end of the alley toward the front of the building. Good, they hadn't thought about Keith leaving through a back door. He slid further into the shadows hoping that no one would notice the car down the alley and certainly hoped that no one spotted him.

He swore softly under his breath when he saw two women start walking down the alley. They watched behind them, but didn't stop coming. When they got closer, Skizzy frowned slightly. One of them looked slightly familiar. Now, where had he seen her before?

Was it one of their earlier concerts? No, he didn't think he'd remember her that well if he'd just glimpsed her once before, though she was quite pretty. Was she from back at college? No, if he was honest about her looks, he'd also noticed that she was slightly older than college age. Hmm….it was driving him a little crazy. He just could not place her.

The girl and her friend stopped by the trunk of the car and then hesitated. "Well, what do we do now?" The one Skizzy knew he didn't know asked.

"I'm not sure. I feel a little foolish, actually." The girl he thought he recognized said. "I mean I was just hoping to say hi, but I kind of feel a little bit like a stalker. It's just that I know he'll never see us in the audience tonight."

"Not where our seats are. I told you that we shouldn't even try to get them. You had to be camped out in line all night to get the good seats and we didn't get into town until the morning of." The friend started tugging on her arm. "Come on. Let's just go back to the hotel and grab a bite to eat before we head over to the concert."

Skizzy must have moved, though he hadn't done so consciously. Maybe a breeze had caught his clothes, either way, both girls gasped and jumped. "Who's there?"

"Don't scream." Skizzy instructed and stepped out of the shadows without approaching them. He didn't want to scare them, but he knew he was well and truly caught.

"Skizzy, right?" The girl's frown melted into an uncertain look.

"That's right. How do you know my name?" Skizzy's brows formed an answering frown.

"It's Trish. Trish, from Reuben's apartment building." Trish identified herself and waited for realization to wash over Skizzy's face.

"Right, Keith's crutch." Skizzy finally placed the face. He'd met her when he and Gordy had brought Laurie over to Reuben's while Keith had been hiding there about three years ago. It had been a while since he'd seen the pretty face, though he'd never admit to anyone that he could possibly have forgotten who she was. He'd blame it on the fact that they'd only met that one time. "What are you doing in London?"

"I'm actually here checking it out. I finally decided what I wanted to do with my life and I've become a travel agent. And, everyone knows that a good travel agent needs to experience the places she's going to recommend, right?" Trish laughed as she could see the tension drain from Skizzy.

"And, when she heard Keith was going to be doing some concerts in London, she quickly changed her mind as to the timing of this trip." Her friend helpfully pointed out, to Trish's embarrassment.

"What Shelby meant to say was that once we got here and found out that Keith was giving a concert, we just had to try and get tickets. Unfortunately for us, we got here too late to get good seats. We're somewhere in the back, or so we're told." Trish poked her friend delicately in the ribs.

"Oh, that's too bad." Skizzy was just about to suggest that he might try to get them better seats, when the back door swung open almost hitting him in the shoulder.

"Coming through." Tiny brushed past Skizzy almost leveling him and moved forward to open the back door of the limo.

Right behind him came Keith and Dina, who didn't even give them a second look. Skizzy watched Trish's welcoming smile melt into disappointment and made a sudden decision. He reached out, grabbed their arms and pulled them toward the car. "Hop in."

Keith had just settled into his seat when he noticed two females climbing into the spacious back seat followed closely by Skizzy. He unconsciously pulled Dina closer to protect her if needed and said, "What the hell? Skiz?"

"Don't you recognize her?" Skizzy said with a big grin as he pulled the door closed behind him.

"No." Keith said automatically, but took a closer look at the sheepishly smiling brunette while her friend just sat their in shocked awe. "Hey, wait a second…..Trish?"

"Right on the first guess. How are you? I see by the speed with which you're moving that your leg is fully healed." Trish joked.

Before Keith could answer, Reuben had hopped in the front seat and after telling the driver to 'go' he spotted Trish himself. "Trish! Hey, it's great to see you. What are you doing here?"

"I accidentally bumped into Skizzy in the alley and, well, here I am." Trish fibbed.

"You didn't used to be the alley dweller type." Keith teased.

"People change." Trish laughed. "No, actually…." She went on to explain about her change in careers and that she and Shelby's hotel was not far from the radio station. When they'd heard him on the air, they'd walked over to see if they might get a chance to say hi. The crowd out front had been so big that they'd decided to check for an alley, knowing Keith's penchant for needing a clean get away.

"And, I knew that I'd never get the chance to even catch your eye at the concert as our seats are in the proverbial 'nose-bleed' section." Trish brought her explanation to a close.

"How'd you like to watch from backstage?" Keith asked.

"Wow, really? That'd be great." Trish grinned never hoping that such an opportunity would come from wanting to say 'hi'.

"You can stand next to me. I'll keep you out of trouble." Dina decided to stake her claim before this pretty woman got any ideas about spending quality time with Keith after the show. "I'm Dina."

"Hi, Trish, which you already know." Trish reached over to shake hands and tried to let Dina know that she wasn't a threat - just an old friend - by continuing. "Keith needed my assistance about three years ago. I was only too glad to help by 'acting' like his girlfriend."

Dina smiled when she realized that Trish was reassuring her that she and Keith had never dated and that she wasn't looking to steal him away. "You'll have to tell me all about it."

Trish nodded her agreement, but decided then and there to leave out anything that might make the girl jealous. Keith deserved to be in a great relationship considering what Trish knew about his past. She hoped Dina was able to give him that. That didn't mean, however, that she wouldn't use her past acquaintance with Keith to get a close up view of a great concert.

xoxo

Trish and Shelby had joined them for dinner before the show, had gone to the venue with Dina and had come back for a private party after the show. All in all, they spent several hours with the group though Keith only talked to her for a short time during the after party. Trish was surprised how in demand his time was. She wasn't, however, surprised by how he totally avoided the subject of what had happened three years ago. When they did get the opportunity to talk, Keith never brought up their prior acquaintance and simply focused on their lives since then. Trish completely understood and allowed him to avoid the whole subject.

She did, however, take the time to explain to Dina exactly how she was associated with Keith from the past. She left out the more torrid details of her and Keith's venture to and from the community room, but she put Dina at ease by explaining that she and Keith had parted friends and friends only. Dina had liked the girl immediately and was only too happy to keep her opinion positive. They spent quite a while with Laurie sharing funny stories about Keith from each of their perspectives with Laurie and Dina doing most of the talking.

Dina, at first, didn't think that Trish's visit had caused any bad memories for Keith. Events of later that night had her rethinking that.

They'd finally sought their beds at an hour closer to morning than night. It wasn't long after she'd fallen asleep in Keith's arms, that Dina was woken by Keith pushing her off of him. She was so surprised by his actions that she sat up in bed to watch him. He'd been sleeping so deeply lately due to his busy schedule that any movement was unusual. She watched his eyes move underneath his eyelids and realized he was having a dream. Well, maybe dream was too mild a word for what he was having. He startled her further by sitting up in bed and shouting, 'NO!'.

"Keith?" Dina jerked back slightly afraid that he might swing before he realized it was her right beside him. "Keith, it was just a dream."

"What?" Keith said as he tried to slow down his breathing. He felt like he'd run a race.

"You were having a bad dream." Dina explained.

"Oh." Keith's eyes flew around the room trying to place where he was. It wasn't unusual for him to be in unfamiliar settings as he lived more than half his life out of a suitcase, but he needed to ground himself. His eyes settled quickly on Dina to do that.

"Want to talk about it?" Dina asked.

"Nope." Keith said immediately and without thought. It was a knee jerk reaction, yet given time to think about it, he likely still would have chosen not to.

"Sure?" Dina prodded.

"Positive." Keith watched her reaction and realized she wasn't going to let it drop. He did the first thing that came to mind. He kissed her.

"Mmmmm….what was that for?" Dina purred when he pulled back.

"Well, I figured that seeing as how we're both awake…." Keith let it trail off and went in for another kiss. He'd push the dream out of his head with a very pleasurable interlude instead of talking about it.

"I like the way you think." Dina said when she felt his lips begin to trail down her neck. She pulled Keith back down to the pillows with a sigh.

xoxo

Angie was making breakfast for everyone as they got up. It kept her busy over a longer period of time, but it was easier than trying to get everyone to get up at the same time. People tended to drift off to bed at different times each night, so who could expect them to get up at the same time?

Laurie, Dina, Gordy, Skizzy and Steve were all sitting around the table digging into their pancakes when Devon wandered into the room. It was unusual for one of the couples to show up as a single. Well, other than Keith and Dina, that is. Keith was often gone early for an interview on one of the morning shows, but the other couples tended to go to bed and get up at the same time. This was the first time that Devon and Gloria hadn't showed up together. It was quickly noted by all.

"Where's Gloria?" Laurie asked.

"Sleeping in." Devon said as he took an open spot next to Skizzy. "Keith kept her up the rest of the night."

"What?" Dina asked in shock. He'd been with her, right?

"You didn't even know he was gone, did you?" Devon laughed at the look on Dina's face and couldn't help but tease her. "He must have worn you out first."

"That's not….I didn't mean….He must have…." Dina stumbled and could feel herself blushing.

"Geez, Firmly. It's not like we don't know what you and Keith are doing in that big ol' bedroom you both disappear into each night." Gordy kept up the teasing.

"Yeah, but I am surprised to find out that you're losing your touch. He's moving on to greener pastures apparently." Skizzy winked at Devon so he would know he was kidding.

"Gordon, Stanley, leave the poor girl alone." Angie chastised only because she noticed Dina's blush deepening. The women in this group needed to stick together as they were outnumbered. "Devon, what in the world did Keith come and get Gloria for?"

"He said something about this duet that just came to mind. He mentioned that it wouldn't let him sleep until he'd worked it out and the way he was imagining it, Gloria's voice was the one he needed to help him out. The next thing I know, my wife is getting out of bed, throwing on some clothes and walking out the door." Devon was a little chagrined himself that his wife would so willingly leave his side for someone he knew she had no romantic involvement with. "What is it about Keith Partridge and the female population? They'll do anything for him. Including losing sleep….and leaving their husbands to a cold bed."

"Try being related to him." Laurie couldn't help but laugh at Devon's take on things. She'd seen it her whole life. She'd seen females bend over backwards to do things for Keith that they'd have said a vehement 'no' to anyone else. She'd long gotten over her amazement. It just was.

"Where is Keith now?" Devon asked as he began to dig into the pancakes Angie had just set in front of him.

"He had an interview on the local morning radio show. He should be back by 9:00 or so. He told me to warn the rest of the guys that he wanted to do some rehearsing when he gets back. Something about adding a couple of songs to a new encore he wants to do. Guess one isn't enough for him. He wants to do two now." Steve just grinned. Like Keith, Steve would happily play and perform for days on end.

"Guess this officially makes you one of the guys, now, hmmm?" Angie bumped Laurie's shoulder with her hip as she walked by. She laughed when she saw Laurie just smile in acknowledgement. She loved the fact that the rest of the band wasn't labeling her the odd female out. She was simply one of them now and it was just about perfect.

Laurie glanced at Dina to share a grin with her as she knew that Dina would be happy for her. They'd talked about how much Laurie desired to be thought of as one of the guys rather than Keith's sister. It looked like she'd finally made it.

She was surprised to see Dina looking down and frowning slightly. She totally missed Laurie's look and when Dina got up from the table, Laurie followed.

"Alright, what's wrong?" Laurie said as soon as they were far enough away not to be overheard.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing." Dina said vaguely.

"It's not nothing. You know they were just teasing about Keith and Gloria. Nothing's going on between those two. He thinks of her like a sister." Laurie reminded her.

"Oh, I know that. Besides Gloria is head over heels in love with Devon. She'd never mess with that." Dina agreed quickly.

"Then what has you so pensive?" Laurie wanted to know. If it wasn't the teasing, it likely had to do with her brother. "And don't tell me nothing. Has Keith done something to upset you?"

"No, it's nothing like that. He's been great. When he's around, that is." Dina assured her quickly. When Laurie just raised an eyebrow at her, the one that her mother did so well and she'd learned to emulate, Dina caved. "Well, he had this dream last night. No, not a dream; a nightmare. I could tell he was really upset, but he wouldn't talk about it. He distracted me instead."

"So?" Laurie figured there was more.

"Well, it's just that he's been so tired lately that he barely moves when he sleeps, because he barely sleeps, you know what I mean?" At Laurie's nod, Dina continued. "It's just that he's rarely woken me because of a bad dream. Not the whole time we've been sleeping together. I was thinking it might have something to do with seeing Trish, what do you think?"

"Maybe, but he didn't try to avoid her or anything. If she was bringing up bad memories, he'd have made sure he wasn't even in the same room with her. My brother is the King of Avoidance." Laurie reasoned but tucked the thought in the back of her mind. Dina might just be on to something. She'd watch closely. But, there was no reason for both of them to worry.

"You know, he usually does have nightmares about having a bad show. I mean, he usually gets them BEFORE a tour begins, but maybe he just got one of those last night. You know, the kind where you end up going on stage naked?" Laurie shuddered at the thought.

"Sounds like you've had that one." Dina pushed her concern aside and agreed that Laurie was probably right. Maybe she was over-reacting. She was probably making a mountain out of a mole hill.

"Only a few….hundred times." Laurie agreed ruefully.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Laurie was just about to leave for that night's concert when she decided she had just enough time to call her mother and give her an update. It would be late morning in San Pueblo. No worries about waking anyone up.

She dialed the phone and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello." Came the little girl's voice on the other end.

"Hey, Trace. It's Laurie. How've you been?" Laurie wished her mom had picked up as she didn't have much time, but she didn't want to make Tracy think she wasn't glad to hear from her.

"Pretty good. I got sunburned at the beach yesterday so now I have to stay inside. Mom's got me smeared with Noxzema. It helps a little, but it hurts to sleep." Tracy would always have to worry about over exposure to the sun with her fair skin. Unlike Keith who loved the sun and would bake in it as often as possible. He never seemed to burn.

"Poor thing. Did you have fun at the beach? Who'd you go with?" Laurie figured a few more questions and she was home free. She listened to her little sister relate the story of her day at the beach for a friend's birthday party. Laurie remembered carefree days just like that, but wouldn't trade her current situation for anything in the world. "Hey, Trace, can I talk to Mom quick? I've got to leave soon for tonight's show."

"Sure, hold on." Laurie waited patiently for her mom to come to the phone and watched several of the band members begin heading toward the door. Darn, she'd talked to Tracy for too long. She'd only be able to give her mom a few quick updates and then she had to go.

"Hi, honey. How's the tour?" Shirley asked breathlessly. She'd been working in her flower bed and it had taken Tracy a while to find her so she'd raced to the phone.

"It's great. I'm sorry I called with so little time, but we're about to leave. I just wanted to tell you the latest." Laurie talked really fast because Reuben was waving to her. "Reuben came up with another great idea. We're going to be recording the next few shows with the idea of Keith putting out a live album. Doesn't that sound great?"

"Oh, honey, that's a wonderful idea. I could listen to it and pretend I'm there when he's on the road." Shirley had to hand it to Reuben again. It really was a good idea.

"I'm wondering how it's going to sound. Those girls sure can scream. Ought to be interesting how they filter that out." Laurie glanced over her shoulder to see Keith headed toward her.

"Come on. We're gonna be late." Keith was just about to walk by her when Laurie grabbed his arm.

"Take a minute and say hi to your Mom." Laurie held the phone out.

"Oh, hey, hi Mom. How's everyone?" Keith said into the phone while he waved to Reuben telling him that he was on his way.

"We're all just fine. How are you? Every time Laurie's called me since you started this tour you've been gone. Are you getting enough sleep?" Shirley once again worried over the phone lines, which was all she could do.

"Not nearly enough as I'm sure you already know. But, I'm having the time of my life. I'm sure Laurie's told you how great the audiences have been. Mom, they are just crazy over here. I'm pretty sure my right hand is going to need surgery when I get back. I have a permanent case of writer's cramp I've signed so many autographs." Keith watched Laurie wiggled her fingers in a farewell wave and laughed at Keith's predicament. She knew he'd hate cutting off their mother. She guessed she'd put him in a pretty tough spot when he scowled at her.

"What's this about a live album?" Shirley asked.

"Mom, I'll have to tell you about it later. Reuben is glaring daggers at me and they're just about to leave without me." Keith joked. Everyone knew there was no show without him.

"Alright, honey. I love you." Shirley said and received the expected return before she heard the dial tone.

"Is that Keith?" Danny ran into the room and was disappointed to see his mother set the phone down in the cradle.

"Yes it was." Shirley answered.

"I needed to talk to him. Why didn't you come and get me?" Danny huffed.

"Because he was late leaving for his next show. I barely got a half a dozen sentences out of him." Shirley explained patiently. "I'm sure he'll call back soon."

"Yeah right. This is the first time you've talked to him yourself. I'll never solve my problems without Keith's help." Danny grumped.

"Didn't Laurie's advice work?" Shirley was sure Danny had gone on several more dates with Gloria since he'd used Laurie's suggestion.

"Yeah, but she's still dating other guys too. I want her to date me exclusively." Danny explained.

"Danny, you're awfully young to be thinking about going steady." Shirley began the same conversation she'd had with Keith and Laurie as they'd been growing up too. All of her kids would go through the same phases. She could almost tell what Danny's response would be before he said it. Why, if the conversation was almost the same, didn't it seem to get any easier? And, why, after watching an older sibling go through the same situation did each of them still have to experience it for themselves?

She sighed quietly and smiled – because each of her children was their own individual and she wouldn't have it any other way.

xoxo

Keith walked back onstage to a heightened level of screaming as soon as the spotlight had found him. This would have been the time that they would have normally done their encore. Instead of his band accompanying him back under the lights immediately, Keith was alone. He'd asked them to wait as he wanted to say something special to this country of fans that'd been so truly wonderful to him.

He stepped up to the microphone and waited for the audience to quiet down slightly.

He could feel and hear the buzz of anticipation. His concerts had been written up extensively in all of the local papers, so they knew this was out of the ordinary.

"Thank you. I really appreciate the warm welcome you've given me and in return, I'd like to give back something a little special tonight. This is my last show in England and I have to say I'm going to miss all of you. I wish we could stay here for another week at least." Keith's words were met with a wall of sound; a shower of love being shouted and screamed washed over him.

"My band and I have been working on a few new songs and I think tonight is the night to break them out, don't you?" Keith grinned as the expected loud cheer began to roll over him. As the sound ebbed, he glanced offstage to cue his band to join him. "It's our special thank you to the greatest group of fans a guy could ask for and who've welcomed us so warmly."

He stepped back to reach for the acoustic guitar that Steve was holding out to him. As the crowd continued to roar its approval, Keith slid the strap over his head, turned to make sure the rest of the band was settled and ready to go before turning back to the front once more.

"This one is relatively new and we've only practiced it a few times at sound checks, so obviously other than us, you'll be the first to hear it." Right after saying those words, Keith counted off and began the intro.

_Don't let the time fool ya_

_It's got a way of slippin by_

_If you let it it's gonna rule ya_

_And leave you high and dry_

_It's too easy to get lazy_

_If you don't use what you got_

_It might even drive you crazy_

_So get up and move and get hot_

_Ooh yeah, yeah_

_Ooh yeah, yeah_

_Ooh yeah, yeah_

_I'm on fire, yeah, I'm on fire, yes, I'm on fire, I'm on fire_

_If you ain't got no music_

_Go out and find a song_

_If you got soul you can use it_

_Feelin' so right can't be wrong_

_Don't be afraid to get burnin'_

_Don't be afraid if you're not_

_There's plenty of time now for learnin'_

_Plenty of time to get hot_

_Ooh yeah, yeah_

_Ooh yeah, yeah_

_Ooh yeah, yeah_

_I'm on fire, I'm on fire, I'm on fire, yes I'm on fire_

_Dig it_

_I'm on fire, yes I'm on fire_

_I'm on fire, I'm on fire_

_Ooh yeah, yeah_

_Ooh yeah, yeah_

_Ooh yeah, yeah_

_I'm on fire, I'm on fire, hot, I'm on fire, yes I'm on fire_

_I'm on fire, ooh! I'm on fire, I'm on fire, yes I'm on fire_

_Yes I'm on fire, hot, I'm on fire_

(I'm on Fire – Written by David Cassidy and Bill House)

Keith brought the song to a close with a huge grin on his face. This was what gave him all the energy and desire he needed to continue writing songs – this wall of sound that told him his efforts were all worth it.

"Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. So, how would you like to hear one more new song?" Keith asked the audience and listened to them agree with an increased level of noise once again. While the audience was busy showing their appreciation Keith took the opportunity to slip out of his guitar strap and hand it to the stage hand that had run out to take it from him.

He glanced at Laurie to make sure she was ready to get them started on the next song and then he turned back to the audience. "Let us know what you think, alright?"

Keith counted them down with a nod of his head and then pulled in tight to the microphone once again.

_No one's gonna take this heart away from me_

_No one's gonna go and cause more misery_

_No one's gonna take this heart_

_No one's gonna take this heart_

_No one's gonna take this heart away from me_

_No one's gonna go and cause more misery_

_No one's gonna take this heart_

_No one's gonna break this heart_

_Fell out of a dream_

_Bendin' out in the streets_

_Lost love just pulled the rug out under me_

_My resistance was low _

_With only bruises to show_

_Just a fool that turned another cheek again_

_No one's gonna take this heart_

_No one's gonna break this heart_

_No one's gonna take this heart_

_No one's gonna break this heart_

_No one's gonna take this heart_

_No one's gonna take this heart_

_No one's gonna take this heart_

_No one's gonna take this heart away from me_

_No one's gonna take this heart away from me_

_No one's gonna take this heart_

_No one's gonna take this heart_

_No one's gonna take this heart_

_No one's gonna take this heart away from me_

_(Take this Heart – Written by David Cassidy and Gerry Beckley)_

Laurie glanced off stage to see Dina frowning as she listened to the words of the song. She'd never been around when they'd been practicing it. She'd become Angie's helper and was often off shopping for food to feed this large crew while the band had practiced and done sound checks. Laurie watched the thoughts and fears flashing across Dina's face. She could see each thought as if a small bubble was printing the words above her head like a cartoon; they were that obvious. Was Keith singing them to her? Had he written the song before or after their fight? Was the song in response to all the pressure she'd been putting on him to admit his feelings?

Dina was swimming in uncertainty and Laurie could see it even from her spot in the bright lights of the stage. She saw Skizzy approach her but had no time to watch what happened or she risked missing her cue for the next song.

"You know, it takes a long time to compose a song." Skizzy said close to Dina's ear and then watched her jump in surprise.

"Sure, I know that." Dina threw a weak and forced smile at Skizzy while wanting to kick herself at how easily one of Keith's best friends had read her.

"I'm just making sure. You looked pretty devastated by that last song." Skizzy pointed out gently.

"I'm sure it had nothing to do with us, with our relationship." Dina quickly tried to cover. "In fact, Keith has never written a song about our relationship."

"Oh? How do you know that?" Skizzy was taken back by her comment.

"He'd have told me, right?" Dina reasoned.

"I'd say you're wrong, Firmly. I happen to know that 'Fix of Your Love' was written shortly after you and Keith got together and one night, when Gordy and I got him drunk, he admitted the song was about you." Skizzy let that little tidbit slip in hopes that he could help his best friend find happiness. If he didn't believe that Dina was such a perfect match for him, he'd have kept her in the dark. But, he just couldn't see letting her give up because of a song that no one knew for sure who or why Keith had written it when there was a song that Skizzy was sure was about her. And, that particular song was a whole lot more encouraging to a lasting relationship than Keith's latest song that once again brought out Keith's uncertainty when it came to matters of the heart.

"Really?" Dina asked and then could feel herself blushing when Skizzy nodded. Oh, wow, she'd always loved that song and had secretly hoped that she'd in some way, shape or form been the feelings behind it. That song made her think about sex, pure and simple. And, sex made her think about Keith. They were synonymous in her mind. I mean, who didn't think about sex when they looked at Keith, much less spent time in bed with him.

Skizzy walked back to his place to watch the crowd, but noticed a secretive smile steal across Dina's face. Mission accomplished.

xoxo

She was still basking in the afterglow. She was giddy with the feelings zinging through her system. Was it just her or had their lovemaking been extra special tonight.

She leaned back to try and make out Keith's face in the near darkness. "Are you still awake?"

"Mhmmm." Keith murmured. It was apparent that he was much closer to sleep than she had been. Well, he had just expended a whole heck of a lot more energy on stage before their most recent exploits.

"You know, those two new songs tonight were really something." Dina said conversationally yet was hoping to find out if the second one was in reference to their relationship. She'd been flying high after finding out that 'Fix' was what she now considered 'her' song, but she could just as quickly be devastated if she found out that 'Take This Heart' was about her – about the two of them.

"Thanks." Keith slurred. He was definitely only a few short minutes away from drifting off.

"Any particular inspiration?" Dina tried again hoping for more of a reaction.

Keith just sighed and pulled her closer hoping that she would just lay down and go to sleep.

Dina finally realized that he was too far gone and unless she wanted to wake him fully and ruin his much needed sleep, she'd just have to wait for another opportunity to discuss the meaning of his new songs.

"I love you, you know that, right?" Dina leaned down to say the words quietly in his ear.

"Good night." Keith barely got out before she knew he was no longer even slightly awake.

"You're supposed to say 'I love you too'." Dina smiled softly at his sleeping face.

She pushed down her slight disappointment and settled back down beside him. She wasn't sure how soon she'd fall asleep, but it really didn't matter. She wanted to relive her conversation with Skizzy a few thousand more times before she let sleep overtake her.

xoxo

Early the next morning, Keith left for one final interview at another radio station. He would meet everyone else at the airport and from there they would head to Germany for a series of shows in several cities.

"This packing and unpacking sure does get old fast, doesn't it?" Angie said as she met Dina heading toward the stairs.

"I'm with you. I have no idea how Keith can do this for most of the year." Dina could only shake her head.

"It has a whole lot to do with the hours he's on stage." Laurie walked up behind them and surprised them with the obvious answer. "There is nothing more energizing than having thousands of people tell you how much they appreciate every second you spend away from home to be with them."

"There is that." Angie grinned. "I'm still in awe every time I get to see one of his concerts from backstage."

"It's pretty powerful stuff, hmm?" Laurie laughed.

"Why couldn't I have fallen in love with a plumber or an electrician?" Dina sighed.

"Because you chose my brother instead." Laurie pointed out the obvious. "And, he will never be anything other than what he is. He's a performer in every inch of his body."

Angie put her hand up when Dina opened her mouth to say something. "No, don't say it. If you were going to say 'and what a body it is' or 'he has more than enough inches where it matters', I do not want to hear it."

They could only laugh when Dina just closed her mouth and grinned.

"I knew it. She is so predictable." Angie teased. "You should have seen her drooling over him on the plane."

"Hey, no fair. You agreed with me on that one. He does fill out a pair of jeans better than anyone I know." Dina helpfully reminded her.

"I'm outta here. You two are gonna make me sick." Laurie shook her head and headed down the steps with her two suitcases. No two trips for her. She was a seasoned traveler even if it had been a while since the family had toured together.

"I'd accuse her of being jealous except for the fact that I know her revolving door of a love life is almost as active as Keith's once was." Angie winked at Dina.

"Don't remind me." Dina rolled her eyes and followed the quickly departing Laurie. "At least on this concert tour I know where he's spending each night."

xoxo

"That was Reuben. He said to get on the plane and they'll try to still make it." Laurie told the group of people standing around waiting with her.

"Why can't we wait for them? It's a chartered flight." Dina frowned.

"Because the equipment has to get to the venue to be set up. If we hold off leaving, they'll never have enough time to get that done before the crowds get there." Laurie explained.

"What good does it do for the equipment to be set up if Keith isn't there?" Dina reminded her.

All Laurie could do is shrug and guess, "I'm sure Reuben will figure out a way to get him there in time. It's what he does and after so many years of it, he's pretty darn good at it."

"Why are they running behind?" Angie asked.

"Well, as usual, Keith wanted to stop and give some autographs to some fans and then, when they finally got to the car, it had a flat. Reuben figures they must have driven over a nail or something because it was fine earlier this morning." Laurie picked up her overnight bag and led the group to the steps. "They'll either send this plane back or they'll find another plane to charter. If all else fails, they fly commercial."

"Oh, man, that could get hairy." Gordy winced.

"I'm hoping for another charter too." Laurie agreed and then noticed Dina biting her lip in worry. "Don't worry Dina. Don't forget, Tiny and Skizzy are still with Keith, not to mention Reuben. None of them will let anything happen to him. They've gotten him in and out of all of the concert venues so far without any major problems, this should be a breeze."

"Right." Dina said and plastered a smile on her face before walking up the steps to the plane.

"You said that with a whole lot of confidence." Gordy said quietly to Laurie. "Question is, did you actually believe it or did you just say that to make Dina feel better."

Laurie gave a short laugh at how easily Gordy had read her. "Can I let you know? After Keith finally shows up in Berlin?"

xoxo

Keith took the opportunity to catch a quick nap in the back of the car while Tiny, Skizzy, Reuben and the driver worked out the logistics of getting the flat fixed. It wouldn't be safe for him to be seen anyway, so why not just settle down and catch up on some much needed sleep?

He was jarred from his nap by the car doors slamming and Reuben telling the driver to step on it.

"All fixed?" Keith yawned.

"Yeah, we had to practically steal one off another car, but we're finally back on the road." Skizzy shook his head at the fact that the rented limo did not have a working spare tire. He'd never hire this service again – well, he assumed Reuben was making the same notes as Skizzy himself would never likely have the means to hire a limo.

"What time is it?" Keith never had taken to wearing a watch. He had other people to tell him where to be and when. Having a watch only made him aware of when they were running behind. He preferred to just live in the moment and let Reuben handle the stress of managing his schedule.

"If you're asking whether or not we're going to make our flight, the answer is debatable." Reuben informed him from the front seat.

"How debatable?" Keith frowned. Being slightly off schedule was one thing. Possibly missing a show was something else entirely.

"Don't ask." Reuben warned.

"What's Plan B?" Keith already knew that meant they'd miss their charter jet leaving, but he also knew that Reuben was already thinking about the 'what ifs'.

"We'll charter a smaller plane to get us there. But, I can't do it from the car. I'll leave you in the VIP lounge and see what I can get. Do you mind flying on a cargo plane?" Reuben was still joking, so things couldn't be all that bad.

"Just get me to the show on time." Keith reminded everyone of the reasons for finding a solution and quick.

"That's the whole gist of plan B." Reuben agreed and then just watched Keith sit back pretending to relax. He knew he really wouldn't relax until they were in the city they needed to be in.

xoxo

They'd been sitting in the lounge for two hours already. Well, sitting would be the wrong word for what Keith was doing. He'd been pacing for the last hour.

"Where the hell is he? We need to be in the air pretty darn soon or I'll be going on stage in what I'm wearing." Keith knew that that was actually a relatively acceptable outcome. The worst would be not getting there in time at all.

"Would you relax? You're making me nervous just watching you." Skizzy thought about standing in his path just to slow him down, but thought better of it. In his present nervousness, Keith would probably just walk through him.

"Here he comes." Tiny said from his position at the door.

Keith stopped pacing and watched the door. Seconds later, Reuben came through the door with a smile on his face. Keith immediately relaxed. If Reuben was happy, things were good.

He was just allowing his eyes to drift back to Skizzy to respond to his comments when his eyes were caught by someone else behind Reuben. He froze.

What the hell was this? An episode of 'This is Your Life'? He couldn't believe his eyes. Here was another blast from the past. A past he'd rather forget, but life just kept slapping him in the face with it over and over.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Skizzy watched the shocked look wash over Keith's face. The shock turned to a look that would be all too familiar to Laurie, or even Dina since the flower shop; it was a haunted look. That look was quickly and forcefully replaced by a look of welcome. Skizzy quickly looked behind him to see who was the reason for this sudden change in facial expressions. Keith was usually much better at hiding his emotions – when he was prepared for the situation, that is.

Right now, he'd been blind-sided by another blast from the past.

"Mr. Landry." Keith pushed the sides of his mouth up in a smile and hoped it didn't look as fake as it felt.

"Keith, it's Ron not Mr. Landry. I thought we were well past the formalities." Ron Landry had noticed Keith's uneasiness, though it had been quickly masked.

"Right…..Ron." Keith pushed himself past the fog of memories that were trying to overtake him and instead forced himself to walk forward, his hand extended in welcome. "How are you?"

"I'm pretty darn good. Yourself? I mean, I've heard that your European tour has been selling out to huge crowds, but other than that, how are you?" Ron shook Keith's hand and held it a little longer than normal just to see if he could read Keith's eyes before he turned away.

Keith could feel his smile wanting to slip, but he held on with all his might and made sure his voice came out really upbeat. "I'm spectacular!"

"How's your family?" Ron finally let go of his hand realizing that Keith really had control of his emotions now and whatever he'd thought he'd seen wouldn't be allowed to make another appearance. He was talking to a seasoned performer, after all.

"Well, I'd say they're great, but I haven't had much time to talk to them. Laurie's on this tour with me – a last second replacement for my normal keyboardist who needed hand surgery, but that's a long story and we do have to be going, right Reuben?" Keith was only too happy to be pressed for time once.

"That's a fact." Reuben glanced at his watch and then at Ron. "You said we could leave ASAP."

"That I did. Why don't you all come with me. We won't be leaving from the commercial part of the airport, so we'll have to head over to another area. Follow me." Ron turned and started out the door. He wondered why Keith hadn't asked about Nic. It would have been common courtesy, especially as Ron had asked about Keith's family. And, if nothing else, he knew that Keith had been well versed in courtesy by his beautiful mother. Then again, maybe he was over-thinking things. It could be that Keith was just worried about being late for that night's performance.

Why should Ron think that something that happened almost 3 years ago would still be causing the young man problems? The guy had had a very successful career over those 3 years. He knew he'd taken almost no time off to deal with the emotional havoc that Olivia Braddock had caused when she'd tried to lay waste to his life – and that of Ron's own daughter too.

He'd watched that career through his daughter who had kept close tabs on him through magazines and even the occasional phone conversation with Laurie. Phone calls that they'd agreed to keep secret from Keith.

Nic had lost much of her self-confidence as she'd tried to deal with the trauma that had been Olivia Braddock. In fact, the loss of self-confidence had forced her to scrap her plans to join the Navy. She'd have never made it through basic training; not while she doubted her abilities.

Nic had had nightmares for almost a year after what had happened before finally seeking professional help and she'd not been nearly as terrorized by the mentally unbalanced girl as Keith had been. He could only guess that he'd lost himself in his work. However, that might mean that he'd never dealt with it and it was still festering just under the surface.

'That's enough Landry. You are not a psychiatrist. No more psychoanalyzing the poor guy after one brief handshake and conversation. Give him some space.' Ron gave himself that little pep talk as they approached the door that would take them to his plane.

He glanced back to see Keith and his bodyguards had fallen behind quite a ways. Keith had stopped to put on his jean jacket so that he could raise the collar to help obscure his face as much as possible. Since walking out of the lounge, Keith had kept his head down and tried to keep Tiny's mountain of a body between himself and the rest of the many travelers around the airport.

They were just over a hundred yards away from the door when someone finally recognized him. What happened next could only be described as pandemonium. As shouts of 'oh my god, it's Keith Partridge' echoed around the cavernous terminal, Skizzy and Tiny went into action. Ron was totally amazed at the speed with which such a large man could move.

Keith broke into a run with Skizzy right beside him and Tiny bringing up the rear, not because he was slow, but because he was most effective at keeping anyone who caught up with them from actually getting to Keith. However, the three of them were quite used to running a gauntlet of fans after every concert and they moved very quickly and very efficiently through the door.

Thankfully Ron and Reuben had been at the door before they'd realized that something had slowed the rest of them down. They held the door open and the three pursued men slid through just as Ron slammed it and locked it behind him. Their momentum had them down the stairs and onto the tarmac before they turned back to see the terminal windows plastered with the faces of very disappointed fans all pounding and still screaming for their idol.

"That was close." Skizzy breathed a sigh of relief as he watched some of the girls begin to weep in sadness at their close but thwarted opportunity.

"Thanks guys." Keith didn't always remember to thank them for getting him out of hairy situations, but this time he felt like he'd just missed something that could have been more catastrophic than most. Normally there was plenty of security no matter where he was. Today it had just been Skizzy and Tiny. And, with a large group of fans like the crowd that was forming by the windows, Keith could have easily been injured.

"Well, here she is. Let's get you on board and I'll finish my pre-flight check. I was almost done when you caught me. I just have to change my flight plan and we can be in the air in 15 minutes or so." Ron waved them toward a familiar looking jet.

"This is the same one from…..well, three years ago. I always wondered if you'd kept it." Reuben mentioned as he headed toward the steps.

"We did some upgrades, but yeah, it's the same one." Ron mentioned.

He'd actually decided to trade this one in recently for a newer model. Nic had been very good at hiding her insecurities for quite some time. Insecurities that she didn't want to admit she had. That's why it had only been recently that Ron had learned that Nic hated flying this one. She'd finally broken down and told him, at the behest of her psychiatrist, that every time she set foot on the plane, she'd been reminded of what had happened. Every time she set foot on the plane, she remembered what happened to her and Keith. She admitted that she could still see him sitting in the cabin of the plane all drugged up and helpless. She could still see Olivia standing right behind the captain's seat and pointing a gun at her head and then at Keith. She could still feel her helplessness at the situation. It was shortly after that revelation that Ron had surprised her with the news that they were getting a newer, better jet to continue the family business. Nic had tearfully thanked him and given him a tight hug. They were now waiting for the new one to be delivered. Until then, they still had a business to run.

Reuben watched Keith approach the plane quickly before pausing and giving it a once over. He watched Keith process the fact that he would be boarding the plane that had been used to kidnap him. Keith glanced back at the terminal wistfully but realized that he most definitely could not go back in that direction – not without risk to life and limb.

Ron and Reuben watched Keith wage a silent battle with himself as his feet continued to bring him closer and closer to the plane's steps, though his steps were getting slower and slower without Keith really realizing it. It was brought to his attention when Tiny, also glancing over his shoulder to make sure that none of Keith's fans had found a different way onto the tarmac, almost ran him over.

"What?" Tiny said as he pulled up and gracefully moved to the side so that he wouldn't flatten Keith. "What's the hold up?" He glanced up to see Skizzy, Reuben and Ron all watching them from the steps that were still a good 50 yards away.

He saw Skizzy shrug, but he saw frowns of concern on Reuben's and Ron's faces. He frowned too when Keith's slow progress finally came to a stop. He saw Keith's lips moving, but it was too noisy on the tarmac to hear what he was saying.

"What's the matter?" Tiny asked again and moved closer to Keith hoping to catch what he was saying.

"It's just an inanimate object. No big deal. She's not on there." Keith was saying to himself trying to talk himself into moving forward again. 

"Who's she?" Tiny instinctively moved his body between Keith and the gawking fans at the windows. If he was about to do something weird, Tiny had no desire to have it show up in the tabloids.

"Who's who?" Keith asked vaguely as if coming out of a trance.

"I don't know, you tell me." Tiny frowned at him. "You were saying 'she's' not going to be on there."

"No I didn't." Keith said quickly and forced himself to walk again. He glanced around to see if there were cameras. This just had to be an episode of This is Your Life; or maybe not. Maybe it was more like the Twilight Zone.

Keith shoved all of his concerns aside and ended up being the first one on the plane. He should have expected the interior to make him pause again and he was once again a logjam that Tiny almost ran over him for the second time.

"You know, Partridge, you need to stop doing that or I'm going to flatten you like a pancake one of these times." Tiny huffed.

This time Keith never heard him. He was fighting a panic attack that had taken over unexpectedly. He could almost feel himself hyperventilating. He could see Olivia standing in the aisle with a gun. He could see that very same gun pointed at Nic's head in the pilot seat. But, unlike then, this time he could feel the panic. He could feel – everything. And, it almost overwhelmed him.

"Keith?" Reuben had silently motioned Tiny to move toward the back of the plane and had taken up the spot right next to Keith. "Keith? It's alright, you know. She's not here. She's locked up." He said quietly so no one else would hear him.

"What?" Keith once again came out of the fog that had rolled over him. He blinked several times as he looked at Reuben and tried to process the words that had been spoken to him just moments before. "Yeah, sure. I know that."

"We can wait for another plane to become available, you know." Reuben was kicking himself into next week for not realizing that this might happen. He hadn't really thought too much about it because it had happened so long ago and Keith had never seemed to even think about it…..well…..ever…..at least not to Reuben's knowledge.

"No, no." The first no had come out soft and uncertain. The second was a little stronger but still weak. "We'll never make the show if we don't leave now."

"We could cancel." Reuben suggested not really expecting it to go over well.

"No!" That one came out with all the vehemence that Keith had expected the first two to come out. "I will not disappoint my fans."

"Alright, then take a seat so that Ron can taxi us away from the terminal. We wouldn't want these fans here trying anything crazy trying to get to you. And, the longer we stay within their sight, the more afraid I am that they'll try something drastic." Reuben reminded him.

"Fine. Sure." Keith sat in the seat closest to where he was standing. All of a sudden, he wasn't sure if his legs would hold him any more.

Reuben picked up Keith's every present duffle bag that he had dropped without realizing it and stowed it under the seat next to him right across the aisle from Keith. He wanted to be close in case Keith needed him. He glanced behind him to see that Tiny and Skizzy both took seats in the exit aisle right behind Keith. They both still had frowns of concern on their face, but wouldn't push the subject with Keith. They were both too loyal to him.

Ron pulled up the steps, shared a concerned look with Reuben and silently walked to the front of the plane. He immediately got on the radio, explained his situation and was given clearance to taxi to a deserted area of the tarmac to await his new flight plan's approval.

xoxo

"Where could they be?" Laurie was pacing nervously in the dressing room.

Steve's eyes had been watching her for the last half an hour. As cool as he normally was, her nervousness was beginning to rub off on him. "They'll be here."

"Yes, but when?" Dave said while drumming his fingers on the table he was hunched over.

"Will you knock it off? You're driving me crazy." Rob smacked Dave's hands causing the drummer to jerk back in surprise.

"Oh yeah? Well, Laurie's driving me crazy." Dave rubbed his stinging fingers, glared at Rob and defended his nervous tick by blaming someone else.

"Laurie's driving us all crazy, but not all of us are adding to it by causing a racket." Rob glared back.

"I'm sorry." Laurie immediately plopped down into a chair and began to gnaw on her thumb nail instead. "I'll stop pacing if you guys will stop arguing."

"We're not arguing." They said in unison.

"Whatever." Laurie refused to sink to their level and argue that point. "Where could they be?"

"You just asked that." Steve pointed out helpfully.

"Yes, well, if you remember, no one answered me." Laurie huffed.

It was five minutes before they were to go on. They could hear the crowd chanting for Keith. They knew they could get away with stalling for a good 15 minutes or so, but after that, all bets were off. The crowd would likely only stand for so much waiting.

They all sat silently lost in their own thoughts as the minutes ticked by. Without even realizing it, Dave started to drum his fingers on the table once again and shortly after that, Laurie was back on her feet pacing.

"They're here!" Gordy came charging in the door seconds before Skizzy, then a frazzled looking Keith and finally Tiny.

"Where have you been?" Laurie asked as she walked toward her brother checking him for injuries the whole time.

"Don't ask." Keith frowned and grabbed Skizzy's wrist to check his watch.

"What? You didn't believe me when I told you we were gonna make it?" Skizzy tried to infuse some lightness into the situation.

"Sorry to ruin your day, but you're a horrible liar. So, no, I didn't believe you." Keith threw his wrist away from him after having seen the time.

"But, I didn't lie. We're here. And, you don't have to go on for another……two minutes." Skizzy finished lamely.

"Alright, are you all ready?" Keith looked at his band and then back down at himself. Damn, there was no way he had time to change. Street clothes it was. He slid out of his jean jacket and glanced at a mirror. He looked frazzled to say the least.

"We're ready. Have been for an hour. What about you?" Laurie put what she hoped was a calming hand on his arm. She could feel the tension rolling off of him.

"Ready." Keith pulled up his lips in a smile. He had to be, didn't he?

"You look great!" Laurie threw that one at him in the hope that it would help him to get psyched up for the show. She knew he normally liked to spend some quiet time before he went on. He'd apparently had no time for his normal ritual.

"I look travel worn and you know it. But, there's no time, so come on gang, let's go!" Keith shooed them out the door before him. "Hey, wait a second!"

Everyone stopped dead in the tracks at Keith's words.

"Did you tune and sound check my guitars?" Keith had had an awful thought flash across his mind of hitting a sour note as soon as he stepped on stage.

"Done!" Steve assured him.

"He did it to your exacting standards." Laurie assured him with a smile.

"Ok, then, what are you waiting for? An engraved invitation?" Keith shooed them toward the door again as they could only roll their eyes at his contradictory words.

xoxo

The show did not go as well as it normally did. Keith was frazzled and it showed. He forgot the words a time or two, he sang the wrong lyrics once and he even mixed up the sequence of the songs.

Laurie frowned from her spot behind the piano as she quickly had to switch from the piano to the synthesizer when Keith began to play a song she wasn't expecting. Good thing he'd put her through such a rough audition. She was prepared for anything. Thankfully the rest of the band was so well rehearsed too. They all shared looks, but quickly caught back up to Keith each time.

"You alright, Partridge?" Steve asked as they walked off just before the encore.

"Fine, why do you ask?" Keith frowned as he wiped a towel down his sweating face.

"Nothin'." Steve wasn't about to point out all the unusual changes to the set if Keith wasn't presently aware of them. He didn't want to knock Keith any further off his game than he already apparently was.

"Let's skip the new songs tonight, what do you say?" Keith suggested. He wasn't currently aware of the fact that everyone thought he was bordering on crazy at the moment.

"That sounds like a plan." Laurie agreed while the rest of the guys nodded quickly in agreement.

"Alright, let's get back out there before they tear the place down." Keith suggested as the place was actually vibrating with the stomping from the crowd.

xoxo

Dina had only seen Keith run by her on the way in to the show and again on the way out. She had seen how rattled he seemed on stage, but knew that if she tried getting near him at the show, she'd only cause him to worry about her safety.

Early on they'd agreed that once they were at a venue, she was to stay away from him in order to protect her. Not only from the fans who would happily go through her to get to him, but from the reporters who were everywhere.

Oh, they'd known for a while that several pictures of the two of them together had been published and that some reporters were starting to recognize the fact that she was in all of the same places as Keith almost definitely earmarking them as a couple, but so far they'd mostly left her alone. Some had talked to her casually, but never bothered her with personal questions and never had asked her to take her picture. She wasn't sure why, but she was still grateful.

Dina had beaten everyone back to the house that Reuben had rented outside the city. She had headed back early with Angie to set up the snacks that the hungry band would scarf down in record time once they got back. No one ate much before a show, but after? Angie had learned early on to have it set up and then stay back or risk losing a finger or two to the ravenous group. All of the guys were not shy about consuming the extra calories so late at night. They knew darn well they'd worked it off and then some during the show. Keith most of all, though he rarely got back in time to eat with the band and then was often times more tired than hungry by the time he got back. Especially if he had an interview or a meet and greet after a show.

Dina, with Angie's help, tried their best to get Keith to ingest as many calories as possible when he was around because he worked off way more than he took in. Add to that the fact that he often missed regular meal times due to his overloaded schedule, and keeping his weight up was a constant battle. He was often teased that he might just blow off the stage if they were doing an outdoor concert on a windy night. To date, it hadn't happened - to their great relief and much teasing.

"Did you notice anything funny tonight?" Angie asked as she set out a tray of meats to go with the bread she'd previously set out.

"You noticed it too, hmmm?" Dina frowned as she took off the cap on the mustard and set it on the table.

"Yes, it was almost as if Keith was distracted. I've never seen him make a noticeable mistake at any show, yet tonight he made several. He's just lucky his band has been with him so long. They seemed to roll with it pretty easily. Especially Laurie, given she's the newest member." Angie grinned and high fived Dina in shared female pride.

"She was something, wasn't she? Did you see the momentary look of panic on her face when Keith started a different song than she was expecting? I thought at first she was just going to stop everything by yelling 'Keith, you moron, that's the wrong song!' You could see she wanted to." Dina laughed at the look of vex on Laurie's face that was quickly wiped away by concentration.

"I'll bet it was a close call. You know how those two go after each other. She was sure thinking it." Angie grinned.

"So, do you think it was just the fact that he barely got there in time?" Dina wondered out loud.

"I should think so. Why? Do you know something I don't?" Angie paused in her food preparation to concentrate on Dina's response.

"Not really." Dina hedged and then knowing they were alone and needing some advice, she started out tentatively. "Well, maybe…"

"I promise not to say anything. Even to Gordy if that's what you want." Angie put a sympathetic hand on Dina's shoulder.

"I'm just not sure. It's nothing really concrete, you know?" Dina waffled.

"Maybe I can help, maybe not. But, Dina, sometimes it just helps to say it out loud." Angie saw her bite her lip in indecision. "Dina, it's ok. You don't have to tell me. I understand. It's personal. Between you and Keith."

"No, Angie, that's not it. Besides, I know you love Keith too and you'd never betray me or him." Dina quickly reassured her. "It's just that, well, I'm not even sure how he feels about me and….that song….at the last show in England. I'm just so confused."

"Dina, that song may not have anything to do with you." Angie saw the doubt on Dina's face. "Even if it did, you're still here. If he wanted you gone, he'd have bought you a plane ticket home and made Skizzy put you on it – kicking and screaming if need be." The part about Skizzy was said to make Dina laugh.

It succeeded in bringing a smile. "I guess. Ange?" Dina stumbled again, but decided to mention it when she saw Angie's look of patience and understanding. "He's been having nightmares."

"Bad dreams?" Angie frowned, trying to make the connection.

"Oh, I don't think it has a whole lot to do with tonight. At least, I don't think so. He had his first one after finding out that Mr. Burnhardt would be driving for his college tour. I'd been watching him sleep. I can't help myself sometimes; he's so cute when he sleeps. Anyway, he woke up suddenly but refused to talk about it then too. We never talked about it – ever. He had another one after Skizzy ran into Trish, the woman from Reuben's apartment building." Dina left it at that to find out how much Angie really knew.

She realized she'd made the right decision when Angie quickly followed her train of thought. "You think this has to do with that stalker he had three years ago?"

"Yeah." Dina sighed. "He wakes up totally freaked out. I mean, this last time I thought he might take a swing at me before he realized who I was."

"Well, two in several months isn't a whole lot, right?" Angie pointed out.

"True. You know, I'm probably just making more out of this than it deserves." Dina smiled hopefully. "Keith would say I'm overreacting and this time he'd probably be right."

"That'd be a first, hmmm?" Angie joked. "Besides, if this keeps up, you can start wearing boxing gloves to bed and give as good as you get."

The two of them were laughing at the ridiculous picture when the band came piling in from the venue.

"Where's Keith?" Dina asked as soon as she noticed his conspicuous absence.

"He had to stay late. He was in trouble with the teacher." Steve joked as he made a beeline for the food.

Dina raised an eyebrow at him that only caused him to grin and pop a stack of ham in his mouth before building a sandwich that would put Dagwood to shame.

"He's at a meet and greet." Laurie supplied while staying back from the ravenous males that devoured the food in record time. "It was supposed to be before the concert, but they got there too late. When Reuben reminded Keith about it, they decided to hold the meet at the record studio. They planned to take the winners over once the venue cleared out. They'll be pleasantly surprised to see him. They thought for sure we were their consolation prize. You should have seen the disappointed looks."

"I guess not every bird is the same." Steve joked. At Laurie's questioning look he continued. "One Partridge is not the same as another – they were not pleased to have you replace your brother."

Laurie threw a glob of mustard covered turkey that hit him square in the face. She smiled in satisfaction that all those years of throwing things at her brothers had paid off. She couldn't stifle her laughter as Steve's look of total surprise caused the room to break out in laughter.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

They'd been sitting there for over 15 minutes sharing confused looks and glancing at Keith who just sat there staring deeply into the beer he'd insisted he needed. But, since Skizzy had set it in front of him, he'd only stared at it.

Tiny opened his mouth to say something, but caught Skizzy's small shake of his head as if to say, 'no, when he's ready to talk, he will'. Tiny nodded shortly and went back to scanning the relatively small crowd and throwing concerned looks at his employer. He conceded to Skizzy's knowledge of Keith's moods. He knew they were roommates when Keith wasn't touring. But, he just didn't get it.

They'd driven over to the record studio offices to hold the meet and greets that they'd missed prior to the show due to their flight problems. They spent a relatively short amount of time allowing Keith to talk to the girls who'd won the contests, given them autographs and taken pictures with them. Then, Reuben had noticed how tired Keith had looked and he'd called a stop to the meeting that Keith's fans had hoped to extend given that there was no upcoming show to cut it short. They'd been disappointed when Reuben had thanked them for coming and had simply guided Keith toward the door.

For once, Keith didn't really put up much of a fight. Usually he was the last one who wanted to leave these affairs as it gave him a chance to talk to his fans in a controlled environment. An environment that meant he didn't risk being hurt or having his fans hurt by a mad crush of bodies. It was his second favorite part of touring, right after being on stage.

They'd noticed Keith's muted mood as soon as they'd gotten into the car after that meet and greet. He'd scrunched down in the seat between Tiny and Skizzy and didn't slide back up once they knew they were clear of the crowd that had grown outside once the rumor had spread that he was there. No one knew how it happened, but if Keith spent more than 10 minutes in any one place, the fans found out and a crowd would spontaneously appear. Tiny referred to it as a freak of nature – sort of like how dog whistles worked only on canine ears, news of Keith's movements spread and could only be heard by young female ears.

They were only a few minutes from the rental house when Keith had spotted the small pub. He'd quickly leaned forward and asked the driver to pull over.

When Skizzy and Tiny had tried to talk him out of stopping, Keith had simply glared at them and said, 'move' to get Skizzy to let him out. They'd given in when Keith had agreed to let Skizzy go in and scout the place. If it was filled with young women, they'd force him to head home. If the crowd looked harmless they'd go on in.

Skizzy had grudgingly come back and said it looked like a small and quiet group of locals.

Keith had flashed a quick smile that looked more like a grimace. "Great, I need a beer or two to wash out the taste of that awful performance from earlier."

Skizzy and Tiny shared a look that said, 'aha'. They finally understood Keith's strange mood. He was bummed because he felt like he'd disappointed his fans. Not that the fans had any clue he'd made a couple of mistakes that night. The show had still been great due to the well rehearsed group of musicians and singers that backed him up. The mistakes wouldn't have been noticed by anyone. They'd have just assumed that they'd decided to mix things up for one show. No big deal.

Their puzzlement now stemmed from the fact that Keith hadn't even once picked up the stein that Skizzy had plunked in front of him shortly after they'd sat down. It was then that they knew it was more than that night's performance – but what more?

"Hey, aren't you Keith Partridge?" All three heads turned quickly to look at the pretty young woman who had plucked up her courage to walk over and ask what every other patron had been wondering. As soon as Keith looked up, she was sure. "I don't suppose you remember me."

Keith had to fight to stop the wince from crossing his face. Seriously, he had had enough of people from his past showing up unexpectedly. He did, however, look closely at the girl and smile a little sheepishly before admitting that, no, he didn't. "Sorry."

"Oh, I'm not surprised. You meet so many people and it was like 4 years ago. I'm Lisle. We met when your family toured Europe in '71." She quickly continued when Keith still looked puzzled. "It was after the show in Stuttgart. That's my hometown. You, ummm, you know…."

The light bulb went off in Keith's mind. "You were in your first year of nursing school."

"That's right." Lisle's smile all but lit up the room that he'd remembered her. It was obvious that she'd have remembered the meeting, but Keith's chances of remembering were much slimmer as he met so very many people.

"Guys, could you give us a minute?" Keith glanced at Skizzy and Tiny, asking them to vacate the area for a while.

"Sure. We'll just be over at the bar." Skizzy nodded and got up to leave.

Lisle wasted no time sliding into the spot that Skizzy had occupied right next to Keith.

"What time is it?" Tiny grabbed Skizzy's wrist to check his watch; Tiny's had quit on him just a couple of days before and he hadn't had time to replace it yet.

"What, is it past your bedtime?" Skizzy joked as he yanked his arm away from the giant of a man.

"It's not that. I was just wondering how panicked Mr. Kincaid is going to be when he gets back to the house and finds out we're not back yet. Think he'll send out the hounds?" Tiny speculated. They'd left Reuben at the record company offices because he wanted to talk about renting some equipment to record a couple of Keith's concerts in hopes of getting that 'live' album recorded.

"I'm hoping he's so tired that he just heads straight to bed and never even realizes we aren't back yet." Skizzy reasoned.

"Yeah, that's true. He doesn't usually do a whole lot of socializing with the rest of us." Tiny agreed.

"I don't think he has time. That guy almost works as hard as Keith does. I think the phone is glued to the side of his head, sometimes." Skizzy joked as he glanced over to see how Keith was doing.

He noticed that Keith and Lisle were talking animatedly. Skizzy could only smile at the change in his friend. Where earlier he'd been morose, he was now smiling and talking – what a change.

xoxo

"Oops, sorry, didn't see you coming." Reuben had been wiping his hand down his face in hopes that he stayed awake long enough to make it to his bedroom. Man he was bushed. Then, when his target was in sight, he almost bowled over Dina who came around the corner unexpectedly.

"That's alright. I was moving sort of fast." Dina smiled. "I thought I heard a car and was hoping Keith was back."

"What? He's not here?" Reuben's tiredness disappeared in a heartbeat.

"No. He hasn't gotten back yet." Dina figured Reuben was with Keith. When she finally realized what he said and that her assumption had been wrong, she was officially worried. "He was with you, wasn't he?"

"He was, but he and Tiny and Skizzy left the studio before I did. I stayed back to talk to them about recording the live shows." Reuben explained.

"Do you suppose they were unlucky enough to have car trouble again?" Dina asked hopefully. She refused to think of any more awful alternatives.

"Maybe. I'm sure that's what it was." Reuben smiled to reassure her. "Tell you what, if they're not back in about 30 minutes, I'll go out looking for them."

"Mind if I tag along?" Dina returned his smile.

"Sure." Reuben turned to head back down the stairs. "How does a cup of coffee sound while we wait."

Dina nodded and they headed back downstairs. The rest of the house had already settled down for the night.

xoxo

"I'm just gonna hit the head and then we can go." Keith seemed much more relaxed when he went to walk past them toward the restrooms. When Tiny made as if to stand up, Keith quickly waylaid him. "I can handle going to the men's room by myself."

"Right. It's just habit. Sorry." Tiny mumbled to Keith's grin and then watched him walk across the large, relatively empty room toward the hallway that was well marked.

"Hey, guys. Thanks for leaving Keith and me alone. I really appreciate it." Lisle pulled their attention away from the hallway Keith had just disappeared down. No one noticed the petite figure that slid down the hallway right behind him.

"No problem." Skizzy smiled at her.

"He is such a great guy. So down to earth. It's amazing seeing as his life is so unusual. Well, at least I would think it's unusual. Anyway, my friends will just want to kill me when they find out that I bumped into Keith." Lisle shook her head to think about the daggers they'd throw her way when she got back to work in a few days. "But, they'll be my slaves for life after they find out that I got Keith to agree to meet us at my place once he makes it to Geneva."

"Oh?" Tiny was surprised. Keith rarely made time for a personal life on tour. Hell, he didn't have time for a personal life on tour.

"Yeah, we met once before as you already know. Anyway, I made my friends so envious that the only way I figure I can keep them as friends, was to beg Keith to agree." Lisle laughed. "Don't worry, he told me all about his girlfriend. He's going to bring her along. We're not crazy people, just fans."

"Well, Lisle, it was nice to meet you." Skizzy smiled at the girl who was the epitome of the great fans that followed Keith's career.

"You too. Well, I better get back to my cousin or he'll think I didn't travel all this way just to see him. Thanks again, guys." Lisle wiggled her fingers in a farewell wave and went back to her original table at which two men had waited patiently for her.

Skizzy and Tiny watched Lisle's party pack up and leave, but still no Keith.

"Should we check on him?" Skizzy frowned toward the hallway.

"You like living?" Tiny chucked at Skizzy's wince. He took his job as bodyguard very seriously; especially because it meant the safety of his best friend.

"I do, but…." Skizzy let it trail off and glanced around the bar again. He noticed two full glasses sitting at a table near the hallway. "Hey, wasn't there a girl sitting at that table?"

"Yeah, and a big bruiser of a boyfriend, who is heading toward the hallway right now." Tiny was right behind Skizzy who was already on his feet. They'd deal with Keith's anger if they were wrong.

They were still far enough behind the guy that when they flew through the door all they heard were screams from the girl who was attached to the back of her boyfriend, but having about as much effect as a flea. They then saw Keith duck the first punch that was thrown at him. This only infuriated the boyfriend even further when his knuckles made contact with the wall rather than Keith's face.

Skizzy put himself in front of Keith while Tiny made a grab for the guy while trying not to hurt the girl. He underestimated the guy's anger and the fancy work it took to avoid putting the girl in danger. Because of this delay, he was able to throw one more punch before Tiny could stop him. Tiny grinned when he noticed that Skizzy's face was the one that took the full force of the punch instead of the face they were paid to protect. In his eyes, they'd accomplished what they were meant to. Now, in Skizzy's eyes on the other hand? He was pretty sure that by morning, he'd only be able to see out of one of them.

"Get him out of here." Tiny bellowed while struggling to control the guy who was almost as big as him but a whole heck of a lot angrier.

Skizzy, shaking his head to stop the ringing in his ears, quickly came to his senses and began to follow Keith out of the room. Keith, having already realized that he'd been saved from a beating he didn't deserve, was wasting no time removing himself from the situation.

"You alright, man?" Skizzy said as he and Keith walked briskly out of the pub not wanting to cause any more of a scene than they already had. They got into the limo and left the door open for Tiny who dove in just moments after them yelling, 'GO' to the driver and slamming the door behind him.

After a couple of seconds of silence, the three of them burst into laughter.

"Thanks guys." Keith got himself under control first.

"No problem. You know, Partridge, sometimes you are a real pain in the…." Skizzy started but was cut off.

"Hey, don't say it. I did NOT do anything to start that whole scene." Keith went on to explain when he noticed their questioning looks. "Hey, I'm just standing there washing my hands when suddenly this girl slips into the room. She starts stalking me around the room and suddenly her boyfriend is pulling her off me and breathing fire."

"Keith, she was all of five foot nothing. If you had wanted to avoid her you could have." Tiny scoffed.

"Have you ever fended off a girl intent on kissing you?" Keith shot back quickly. If you didn't want to hurt them, either physically or emotionally, it was a lot harder than it sounded.

"Well, seeing as how neither one of us is half as pretty as you are…." Skizzy teased.

"Yeah, especially you with that shiner." Tiny grabbed Skizzy's chin to turn his face toward the faint light.

"Well, if you had grabbed him the first time instead of letting him get one last punch off, I'd be just fine. But no. You have to let him take another swing." Skizzy accused without heat.

"Bob and weave. Bob and weave." Tiny coached with laughter in his voice.

"Now you tell me." Skizzy found himself laughing too, though his tender eye had him wincing when the skin around his eye began to crinkle with his facial expression.

xoxo

"Where have you been?" Dina found herself asking even before she could stop herself. At the surprised looks from all three of them, she quickly continued. "Sorry, that came out all wrong. I was just worried when Reuben came back and you weren't here yet."

"She was. I tried keeping her calm." Reuben added quickly to stop any further words said in worry that might somehow lead to anger.

"Thanks Reuben – what would I do without you?" Keith grinned at him. His bad mood was once again buried deep inside him. He decided to give an explanation though he knew he could refuse. "We stopped at a local pub. I needed a beer to wash away that awful show I put on tonight."

"It wasn't that bad. No one even noticed that things were changed up a bit." Dina pointed out quickly; ever willing to defend her love.

"That's what we were trying to tell him. But you know, Mr. Perfectionist here." Skizzy added. His comments finally had Reuben and Dina looking at him closely.

"Oh my god, is that a black eye?" Dina turned his face into the light just like Tiny had earlier. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Skizzy started this big bar fight. Tried picking up some guys girlfriend." Keith decided that fudging was the best thing at this point.

"Mhmmm." Dina's look was dubious. She knew darn well that if anyone had a shot at stealing someone's girlfriend it was more likely Keith than Skizzy. Not that Skizzy wasn't good looking, it's just that he was smarter than that. And, Keith could steal a girlfriend without even trying.

Keith just gave her that famous grin and putting his arm around her said. "Come on woman, take me to bed."

"Woman?" Dina said in mock affront, giving him a playful shove toward the doorway. "Oh, you'll pay for that one."

"That's what I'm hoping for." Keith's comment could be heard as they moved away.

"Is everything alright?" Reuben asked now that Keith wasn't around trying to sugar coat things for Dina.

"Yeah, some girl recognized him and caught him in the bathroom. Too bad for her, her boyfriend didn't exactly appreciate sharing her." Tiny explained. "Skiz here sacrificed his face to protect the merchandise."

"Alright, you two goofballs, get some rest. We leave pretty early tomorrow for a round of interviews." Reuben reminded them and watched them follow the same path as Keith and Dina.

Reuben's tiredness returned twofold now that he knew Keith was alright.

xoxo

Once Keith's defenses were lowered in sleep, his subconscious brought up all of the worries he'd been trying to keep at bay. First Johnny, then Trish and finally Ron had all made appearances in his life recently and it was almost like it was three years ago. It was all these cues from the past that had his nightmares coming more frequently and much more vividly.

He'd hoped that he'd be too exhausted to dream. He'd been wrong.

As his deep sleep drifted into REM sleep, he began to relive a part of his life he'd thought he'd buried so deep it couldn't come back. Once again, he'd been wrong.

As the nightmare drifted from Anne's crash to the bus crash and on to his captivity, Keith fought vainly to regain consciousness. He did not want to relive even one second of what had happened to him, most especially the last parts of the dream that had haunted him on and off for years. Hard as he fought it, the nightmare went on.

SHE was once again in his life.

"No!" Keith's word wasn't all that loud, but he'd sat up straight in bed when he'd said it. His movement woke up Dina.

"What's wrong?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Nothing." When it appeared that his denial would bring her wider awake he quickly reassured her. "I thought I heard something. Just go back to sleep."

"Mphf.." Was all Dina said before drifting back to sleep.

Keith wished sleep would claim him again so easily. Then again, maybe not. He did not want to dream anymore. With that thought, he got up and went in search of his guitar.

xoxo

Olivia sat in a chair near the nurses' station staring blankly at the wall. She'd become quite good at fooling everyone around this stupid place. She'd positioned herself there just before the shift change. She knew that after several days off, Lisle, Viv and Nan were back on duty today. She needed to find out if they'd figured out where Keith would be staying once he was in Switzerland. Only a few more weeks and her life would be complete once again. Could she wait? She'd have to. She couldn't risk blowing her cover this late in the game. Patience – it was what she needed, though it was so hard for her to come by.

"Hello!" Lisle sing-songed as she walked right past Olivia without paying her any mind and greeted her two friends who had already arrived.

"How was Berlin?" Viv asked as she straightened the patient charts she needed to look over.

"Beyond my wildest dreams." Lisle beamed after tossing her purse into a drawer.

"Why? Did you meet Mr. Right?" Nan joked.

"You could say that." Lisle teased.

"Alright spill it." Viv playfully pushed her friend.

"I ran into HIM!" Lisle could contain her grin no longer. It was big and goofy and she didn't care.

"Him?" Viv was stumped before she took a good look at her friend's completely beaming face. "No! No way! Really?"

"Yep."

"How? Where? When?" Nan added.

"You forgot what and why." Lisle teased.

"If you want to live through this shift you will talk now, or….well, I won't be responsible for my actions." Viv threw her a mock threatening look.

"I knew he was giving a concert while I was there but hadn't been able to get tickets. I was so totally bummed that my cousin told me to get gussied up cause he was taking me out to meet his friends. We went to this pub on the edge of the city and were having a good time. They completely pulled me out of my doldrums. Anyway, most of them had drifted home because they had to work the next day. We were just about to leave too, when these three guys just walk in." Lisle explained. "At first I wasn't sure. I mean, what would Keith Partridge be doing at The Aufsturz, I ask."

"Why, having a beer, no doubt." Viv joked.

"That's just it; he was sitting there with two guys who I could only guess were bodyguards. At least by the way they watched over him, I assume they were bodyguards. He had a beer in front of him, but he wasn't drinking. In fact, he never looked up so at first I thought I had to be mistaken. But, you know me, I do not let an opportunity pass me by, so I told Hans to wait for me and I went over to ask if it was him. He looks up when I ask if he's Keith Partridge and BAM, it hits me like a sledge hammer. He looks so much better than he did 4 years ago when he was just a teenager. He's more mature. So handsome. So sexy." Lisle almost lost herself in her memories.

Olivia had to fight the urge to ask questions herself. She'd often wondered at the changes that the years had made in Keith. He, like she, had gotten three years older and in your late teens and early twenties that was a long time. She could definitely believe that he looked more mature, but sexier? She wasn't sure how that could be possible, at least not in her eyes.

"Oh, god, I wish I'd have been there. Then what? He just left, right?" Nan's attention was rapt.

"No, he asked the other two guys to leave us alone." Lisle teased.

"You kissed him again, didn't you?" Viv whispered in awe.

"No, actually we didn't. He's seeing someone; pretty seriously from what I could tell. He didn't go on and on about her, but he made sure I was aware that all he was looking for that night was conversation." Lisle said a little sadly. She would most definitely have given him a kiss and so much more if he'd just asked or given any indication that he was interested.

"Do you think it was that girl we saw in 'The Mirror'? The one he was dancing with at that nightclub?" Viv asked.

"Probably. She sure looked gorgeous in those pictures. Wouldn't surprise me that he had a steady girl. I mean, what girl wouldn't be looking to lock him up for life." Lisle reasoned. "He did agree to set up a meeting with me when he's in Switzerland. He's going to bring her with him."

"Can we come?" Nan was not beyond begging.

"Of course, that's the reason for the meeting. I told him about you two and he said he'd love to meet you." Lisle assured them.

Olivia got up silently burning with both anger and a new plan forming in her mind. Keith Partridge, you are not allowed to get serious about anyone but me. It appears that she had another female to take out of the picture.

Killing wasn't her favorite pastime, but it appeared that Keith was forcing her hand once again.

Wasn't it nice that Lisle had given her a location that she was sure Keith would be at in a short period of time? Now, to find out exactly when.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Oh, hey, Mom. How's it going? How is everyone?" Laurie said after grabbing the phone from Gordy and wincing internally. She'd been avoiding calling her mother so that she wouldn't either be forced to lie or cause her any undue worry. Laurie herself was way beyond worried about Keith. It felt like three years ago all over again. He wasn't sleeping much according to Dina; well, actually, even if Dina hadn't told her, Laurie would have been able to tell just by looking at him. He had dark circles under his eyes and whenever he had the chance to sit down for a few minutes; it was more like he fell down and appeared just moments away from dropping off. However, those times were few and far between as he was once again in constant motion. This was the busiest time of the whole schedule and it was brutal on all of them, but mostly Keith.

"Oh, I'm just fantastic – tired, but really fantastic." Laurie had listened to her mother tell her how everyone at home was doing well and then heard the expected question as to how she and Keith were doing. Laurie had purposely answered for herself only. "You'd never believe how brutal Reuben's schedule of concerts can be. Now I finally believe it when Keith says that Reuben used to take it easy on us when we toured as a family."

"How's Keith?" Came over the line. Drat, it was too much to hope that her mother would let that one slide.

"Well, honestly…" Laurie winced at her choice of words. Like she wouldn't be honest with her mother. "I'm not all together sure. I hardly see him except for on stage."

"Laurie, is everything alright?" Shirley sensed something, but wasn't sure what it could be. She knew that if she asked an open ended question of her daughter she would sometimes get lucky and the truth would come pouring out.

"Sure, why wouldn't it be?" Laurie said quickly – had it been too quickly?

"I don't know, you tell me." Shirley tried another open ended comment.

"Well, you have nothing to worry about. We're both just fine. We're surrounded by friends who would never let anything happen to us." Laurie quickly reminded her. Maybe a quick change in subjects would help. "Oh, Mom, you should see the sights. Oh, wait, that's right you have. Remember…."

Laurie changed the subject quickly and effectively. Before too long, they were talking about all of the things they'd seen the last time they'd been in Europe and Laurie told her about some places she'd seen this time around that they'd missed the last time.

Laurie totally avoided the subject of running into Ron Landry. She'd begun suspecting that running into him had really thrown Keith for a loop. However, she wasn't exactly sure as she hadn't lied to her mother about barely seeing him some times.

She'd been very quietly worrying about her brother, but didn't want to ask anyone else if they noticed anything. If she did, she'd have to tell them why she was asking and she had no intention of discussing Keith's past with anyone more than she already had. She'd begun to feel guilty about talking to Dina about it, though she was pretty sure that she'd helped Keith and Dina stay together and that had to be a good thing, right?

"Oh, wow, would you look at the time. I've got to get ready to leave. The venue is quite a drive away from the place Reuben found for us. I gotta run. I'll call soon, alright?" Laurie had cut her mother off just before she'd sensed that the conversation was turning back to Keith. She did not want to worry her mother until she was sure that there was really something TO worry about. She was too far away to change anything and it would only cause her some sleepless nights as well.

"Love you, too." Laurie said just before hanging up. She plopped down into a chair near the phone and proceeded to stare off into space. She had plenty of time to get ready to leave. She could feel the guilt creeping up for having lied to her mother. She didn't do it often and knew she'd been lucky that her mother couldn't see her face. If she had, she knew she'd have been caught in her lie almost immediately.

Angie walked into the room and noticed Laurie staring sightlessly at the far wall. "Everything alright at home?"

Laurie jumped at Angie's questions. "What? Yeah sure."

"Then why so pensive?" Angie sat down near Laurie.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Laurie pushed herself to a stand. "I'm just going to go and take a shower."

"Alright, but Laurie." Angie waited for Laurie to glance back at her. "I'm here for you if you need to talk. You know that, right?"

"Of course." Laurie said quickly without thinking and then noticed the sincerity on Angie's face and answered more thoughtfully. "I appreciate it. You, Gordy and Skizzy are really great friends of Keith's and now mine too. Thanks for making me feel like part of the group."

"Are you kidding? As close as you and Keith are? If you weren't so easy to like anyway, we'd have had to fake it just to stay friends with Keith." Angie teased.

Laurie rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. His friends were almost more like family the way they teased each other. Angie and Dina had become like older sisters to Laurie on this trip and she loved them dearly. But, not as much as she loved her brother and she'd do anything for him; keep any secret for him. Even if he hadn't asked her to.

xoxo

"Mr. Kincaid, right?"

Reuben looked up distractedly from the paperwork he'd been reading. There'd been a last minute change to one of the shows in Paris. They'd had to move to a larger venue as tickets had sold out quickly and Keith's fans were clamoring for more shows. As time limited the number of shows that could be given, they'd decided to find a way to let more people see him at each show.

He'd agreed to meet the promoter at a local hotel and had been sitting in the coffee shop reading over the contracts when he'd been approached.

"That's right. Do I know you?" Reuben finally answered after making sure he wasn't dealing with some whacked out fan. She was of slight build and didn't appear to mean him any harm. He was never sure if it was a well informed fan just looking for a way to get to Keith through his manager.

"Not well. My name is Heather. We met three years ago in Las Vegas." Heather figured she'd keep it general seeing there was a stranger at the table with Reuben.

"Well, now, three years ago I was in Vegas several times. Care to be more specific?" Reuben watched her closely. She did look vaguely familiar.

"I'm here with my husband. He's attending the medical conference here at the hotel. Three years ago, I was a nurse. Today, I'm a stay at home mother-to-be." Heather patted her ever so slightly rounded stomach and watched recognition finally win out on Reuben's face.

"Heather! Sure, I remember now. It's good to see you." Reuben stood up and shook her hand.

As Heather stood there a little uncertainly, Reuben finally realized that she likely wanted to say 'hi' to Keith at some time. At least he figured that's why she'd approached him. He decided to make things easier on her.

"Say, can you give me about ten minutes? Why don't you grab a table and I'll join you as soon as we're done." Reuben offered.

xoxo

This revolving door of people from Keith's past had to stop some time soon, didn't it? I mean, even with the larger than normal number of people he'd met in his life, he'd still only met so many during a certain stretch that he'd much sooner forget. How is it that a twist of fate, an unlucky star and bad karma had all joined forces to try and force him back to 1972 all over again?

He'd glanced up when Reuben had walked into the dressing room before their last show in Munich to see him being followed by a man who looked to be in his early thirties. The man looked slightly uncomfortable causing Keith to frown. He didn't look familiar and Reuben rarely brought someone back right before a show unless they were an old friend. They had to at least be an acquaintance and this guy was nothing more than a complete stranger to Keith.

"Reuben?" Keith's gaze moved back to Reuben with a question in his eyes.

"Look who I ran into early this afternoon." Reuben moved slightly behind the man to pull a pretty woman out from behind him. The doors in this part of the auditorium were narrow and she'd been forced to file in behind her husband. "A real blast from the past, hmmm?"

Keith's eyes moved from Reuben to the face of the person who had been hidden behind the man. As Keith let his eyes travel over her facial features, he at first drew a blank. But, as he watched her, she smiled a little shyly and it suddenly fell into place. "Heather?" Keith said tentatively.

"Right on the first guess." Heather's smile became larger. "How are you? Fully recovered, I'm sure."

"Of course. That was a long time ago." Keith forced an answering smile to his lips, though for some reason they wouldn't have naturally turned up on their own. Even Scrooge had only been visited by three ghosts and then only one from his past. What exactly had Keith done to anger the gods? "What are you doing in Germany?"

"I'm here with my husband." Heather held up her hand that was being held by the man who had preceded her into the room. "He's here for a medical conference. I ran into Reuben at the coffee shop of our hotel and when I asked how you were, he suggested we come to the concert tonight and see for ourselves. I hope we're not intruding."

"No, of course not." Keith said automatically. "Congratulations. I'm Keith Partridge." Keith extended his hand to Heather's husband.

"Dr. Lucas. It's a pleasure to meet you. I had no idea my wife even knew anyone famous." Dr. Lucas shook Keith's hand firmly.

"Josh, Keith was a patient at the hospital for a few days. It's not like we really know each other. If memory serves, Keith was one of my more stubborn patients, too." Heather teased lightly as she recalled Keith's doomed attempt at taking a shower when he'd been told not to.

"Don't believe anything she tells you about me. She had it in for me from the beginning." Keith joked. "Ripping those stitches out was not my fault. It must have been faulty workmanship." Keith glanced nervously at the doctor standing next to Heather. "Present company excluded, of course."

"Of course." Dr. Lucas agreed readily. He could tell Keith was teasing his wife and he was pleased to see her smiling. She'd been dealing with some pretty nasty morning sickness and she'd been a bit depressed lately. It was great to see her smiling.

"Faulty workmanship? Seriously, you fell getting out of a shower you were told not to take." Heather reminded him.

"I think you have a cloudy memory." Keith appeared to peer into the past. "I believe the exact words were that I could take a shower later. It was later when I took it."

"It was the middle of the night and you were being sneaky about it too. No way you didn't know it was wrong." Heather laughed at his continued attempts to remember the past incorrectly.

"I am never sneaky." Keith acted hurt.

"Oh yes you are." Laurie piped in as she walked by the door to hear Keith's last words. When Heather turned around to see who was there, Laurie recognized her immediately. "Heather, it's great to see you."

"You too, Laurie. Especially considering the circumstances are much better. I'm looking forward to the show." Heather was surprised when Laurie pulled her into a hug; a hug which allowed Laurie to feel the slight baby bump.

"I think congratulations are in order." Laurie glanced down as she pulled back.

"Yes, Josh and I will become parents in about 4 months." Heather laid her hand gently on her rounded stomach.

"Hey, no kidding. Congratulations!" Keith felt a more genuine smile light his face.

"Keith, fifteen minutes." Reuben had glanced at his watch to notice the time and shared a look with Keith as he knew that Keith needed time to psyche himself up to put on the energetic show he insisted on giving. "Tell you what, why don't we let Keith finish getting ready for the concert and I'll show you where you can watch from backstage."

"Oh, sure, sorry to keep you." Heather answered quickly. "It was good to see you again Keith."

"You too." Keith felt himself answering even though he was lying through his teeth.

It was now going to be officially harder to clear his mind and mentally prepare himself to entertain several thousand people in a few short minutes. But, he'd manage it. He had to, didn't he?

xoxo

Laurie watched him closely throughout the show. She'd been concerned that he'd have problems pulling his mind from another reminder of three years ago. She'd seen the look on his face when he'd been talking to Heather. It was polite and social – and fake, through and through. Only someone who knew him well would have noticed it.

She knew him well.

Thus the reason for her concern. However, this time, she was happy to say her concern had apparently been unwarranted. The show was a resounding success. And, she'd noticed nothing unusual about Keith's performance. It had been flawless as usual.

She smiled as she walked back to the dressing room knowing that Keith was already far from the arena. Maybe her concerns from earlier were unfounded. She felt a little of her worry drain from her mind.

xoxo

They were leaving late that afternoon for Italy. Germany would soon be a memory, but before they left, one more visitor would put in an appearance. This one had Laurie's worries once again front and center.

She'd finished packing her suitcases and had already carried them downstairs to be packed into a van that would head over to the airport early. She could hear voices in one of the rooms off the main hallway and was headed there to see what was happening. As she walked past the front doorway, the bell chimed. She slightly changed her direction and pulled the front door open.

"May I help you?" Was out of her mouth before she got a good look at their visitor. "Aunt Millie?"

"Laurie! It's wonderful to see you!" Aunt Millie stepped forward and pulled Laurie into a welcome hug.

Laurie returned the hug warmly. This woman had helped them to find Keith when Olivia had taken him and would always have a special place in the hearts of all the Partridges. "Oh my gosh, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I had heard about this medical conference in Berlin that a specialist would be attending. I was hoping he could help with Lester's recovery, so I hopped a train and camped out at his hotel. He finally saw me yesterday and has agreed to stop in Geneva to check him out. I'm hoping he can bring Lester the rest of the way back to me." Millie told her. She'd been corresponding with Shirley over the years, though the letters had gotten less and less frequent as life had caused them to drift apart with the many miles between them.

"I hope it goes well." Laurie could easily admit. She'd gotten over her anger with Lester for helping Olivia the first time she'd taken both Keith and Laurie. It was apparent that he'd been duped by his sister who had manipulated everyone in her life for quite some time. "How did you find us?"

"Well, I have friends in high places. Money talks my dear. And, if you know just whose palm to grease, information is readily available." Millie winked.

"I'll warn Reuben." Laurie smiled, but deep down was a little disconcerted by the comment. Who else had the means to find them?

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make that sound as underhanded as it apparently did." Millie noticed Laurie's not quite genuine smile. "I happen to be an old friend of the owner who made this booking and he let it slip while we were having dinner a couple of days ago. This is one of his many estates throughout Europe. You've actually stayed at one of his when you were in Scotland."

"Oh." Laurie said, only slightly relieved. "Where are my manners? Come in."

"Is Keith here? I'd love to talk with him." Millie asked conversationally.

"Actually, he's doing a few last minute interviews this morning. We're heading out this afternoon and Reuben tries to satisfy as many obligations as possible in each city and country we've been in so far. I have no idea how Keith has enough energy for each of his shows much less all of the other things Reuben schedules him for." Laurie said as she took Millie's arm and walked toward the sounds of talking and laughter. "Come on, I'll introduce you to whoever's done packing."

They entered the large sitting room and found most of the house's occupants joking and talking, while laughter abounded.

xoxo

Keith had been scrunched low in the seat between Skizzy and Tiny. He was so tired that before they'd gotten very far from the radio station's offices and before he'd have sat up straight, he'd fallen asleep.

Skizzy and Tiny just shared a look and shrugged. They knew that Keith's schedule was brutal and that even when he was supposed to be sleeping, he often wasn't. Like everyone else, they'd often woken up in the middle of a night to hear music echoing through the big manor houses that Reuben had rented for them. This usually meant that Keith was restless and had sought the home's music room instead of his bed. So, though Tiny and Skizzy went everywhere that Keith did, they usually had more sleep than he did, plus they generally expended less energy than he did.

By unspoken agreement, they'd begun to find ways to let him get some more sleep. This time it meant that they'd take the long way back to the house. It would give Keith about a half an hour of sleep. That was usually enough for Keith to recharge his batteries. They wondered how long he could keep up this pace and Skizzy had actually started to count down the number of days before they'd get some real down time in Switzerland. He finally understood why Keith often slept a full day once he got back from one of these long tours.

Even with their circuitous route, they eventually pulled into the gated circular driveway.

"Keith, we're back." Skizzy jostled Keith's shoulder to bring him out of his sleep.

Keith had actually been just starting one of his normal nightmares and he woke up rather abruptly. "Wha?"

"We're back." Skizzy said again and then because Keith looked a little wide-eyed. "You alright?"

Keith quickly glanced around and finally placed himself in the present rather than three years ago. "Yeah, sure." He said quickly.

"If you say so." Skizzy muttered as he got out of the car.

Keith chose to ignore his friend and simply headed toward the house. He wanted a shower and more sleep – not necessarily in that order. However, he knew he'd be lucky if he just got the shower before they left.

He had his foot on the bottom step of the staircase when Laurie hailed him. "Hey, Keith."

"Can it wait?" Keith asked but paused before beginning the climb.

"Not really." Laurie frowned at Keith's grumpy mood. "Who put a burr under your saddle?"

Keith threw her a dirty look and headed up the stairs, choosing to ignore her snide question.

"Keith, wait. I'm sorry, but I wasn't kidding. There's someone here to see you." Laurie hurried to the bottom of the steps.

"Who?" Keith didn't have the energy for more words.

"It's Aunt Millie." Laurie expected Keith's eyes to light in recognition of the name. When they remained blank she added. "Millie Schwartzmann, you know whose aunt."

"You're kidding." Keith couldn't hide the shock on his face.

"Sorry, no kidding here. She's been here for over an hour waiting for you." Laurie informed him.

"Did she say what she wanted?" Keith was still halfway up the stairs, reluctant to come back down. Maybe he could avoid talking to her.

"There you are my dear boy." Millie had noticed Laurie slip out of the room and, nice as the rest of the band and Keith's friends were, she was here to see Keith. She'd simply left the conversation and followed Laurie hoping she'd find Keith. She'd been right. "Could you spare me a few moments of your time?"

"I'm really running late, could this wait?" Keith figured he'd offer to call her from their next stop, hoping that would appease her.

"I don't think so." Millie realized that Keith was going to try to avoid her and she figured she would just have to be blunt. "Is there some place private we could talk?"

Keith sighed and gave in, albeit reluctantly. "Sure, there's a library somewhere in this house."

"Second door on the left." Laurie pointed out helpfully. Keith spent very little time at the houses they stayed unless he was eating, sleeping or using the music rooms they all seemed to contain.

"After you." Keith said as he motioned Millie to precede him while he walked slowly back down the stairs. He refused to look at Laurie when he passed her. He knew she'd try to read his eyes and he wasn't sure what they were showing right now. He was just too tired to hide his emotions.

xoxo

Reuben had stepped into the house to find Laurie, Skizzy, Gordy, Angie and Dina all huddled quietly in the hallway.

"Is everything on schedule?" He asked jovially.

"Yeah, everything's on its way to the airport. Well, everything but Keith's stuff. He hasn't made it upstairs yet." Gordy answered distractedly.

Reuben looked down the hallway to see what they were all watching only to see a series of closed doors. "Why isn't Keith ready to go?"

This question didn't get a response, so Reuben tried again. "What are you all looking at?"

"What?" Laurie asked even more distracted than Gordy had been.

"Earth to Laurie." Reuben waved his hand in front of Laurie's face. "What is going on?"

"Keith has been in the library with Aunt Millie for over fifteen minutes." Laurie explained.

"Aunt Millie?" Reuben didn't immediately place the name. When Laurie threw him a look that said 'think', Reuben finally placed the name. "What's she doing here?"

"She didn't say, just that she needed to talk to Keith." Laurie said worriedly.

Reuben was just about to ask another question, when the library door opened suddenly and Keith came storming out; anger evident in every step. He ignored everyone as he passed by them and headed up the stairs once again.

"Keith, wait!" Millie came walking out much more slowly; she didn't have the vigor of youth anymore to speed her along.

Keith didn't pause.

"Keith…." Millie paused when Keith spun around just before he reached the top.

"Not another word." Keith spat and spun back around, disappearing from sight.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Aunt Millie, what…?" Laurie let her question drop off. She'd never seen Keith so angry.

"Laurie." Millie stopped to consider her next words. "It's not my place to tell you what has made Keith so angry with me. I'm sorry."

"But…" Laurie was cut off by a wave of Millie's hand.

"No, as I said before, I'm sorry but I cannot talk to you about it." Millie began to move slowly toward the door. "I apologize for ruining everyone's day."

"Aunt Millie, please." Laurie followed her out of the house.

"Laurie, you will have to talk to Keith about it, though I doubt he'll tell you anything." Millie smiled sadly and tried her best to leave gracefully. "Please give my best to your mother when next you talk to her, hmm?"

"Of course, Aunt Millie." Laurie was struggling with her feelings right now. She couldn't be rude to the woman who had helped them to find Keith, but still, whatever this woman had just said to Keith had upset him badly. She couldn't forgive that, could she?

"Laurie, please forgive me. I thought I was doing what was best, but…." She let it trail off. She would never know for sure if she had done the right thing. "Please forgive me." She whispered one last time before she got into the chauffer driven Bentley that she'd borrowed from her friend.

Laurie stood there undecided. Should she go to Keith?

"Are you alright?" Reuben came up beside her and noticed tears sliding silently down her face. "Did she say what happened?"

"No, she wouldn't tell me anything. She just apologized. Twice." Laurie sagged against Reuben as he put an arm around her. "Oh, God, Reuben, what did she tell Keith? You saw his face. What could it have been?"

"I don't know, Laurie. I guess we'll just have to wait for Keith to tell us." Reuben rubbed her upper arm trying to give comfort. "Come on; let's go check on him, hmm?"

"Yes." Laurie wiped all traces of tears from her cheeks, threw her shoulders back and started for the house.

xoxo

Laurie glanced behind her seat on the jet to find Keith writing madly, pausing, scratching out what he'd just written and starting to write madly again.

Earlier, she'd gone back in the house to find Dina already missing from the group. Angie had told her that she'd gone up to check on Keith.

When Laurie went upstairs herself, she found Dina standing outside of her and Keith's bedroom leaning against the wall.

"Well?" Laurie asked.

"The door's locked and I can hear the shower running. He didn't answer my knock." Dina sounded a little defeated.

"We won't let him shut us out." Laurie stated even though she knew darn well that if Keith wanted to he would. He was actually very good at it – avoiding the issues. He'd always done it and she guessed he always would.

Dina smiled sadly at her realizing the same thing Laurie did, that no matter how much they wanted to help him, if Keith didn't want them to, they would be left on the outside. And, if you pushed too hard, Keith would just walk away from you. In Dina's case, that could mean Keith breaking up with her and sending her home.

She didn't want to risk that. She couldn't risk that, now that her heart was completely and totally involved.

"Sorry, wishful thinking on my part, hmm?" Laurie put her arm around Dina.

"Unfortunately." Dina agreed with a sad smile.

"Don't let him push you away." Laurie hoped her advice was achievable. "He needs you more than ever now."

"I'm not going anywhere. Not if I can help it." Dina assured her.

"That's the spirit." Laurie leaned back against the wall to wait with Dina.

Once the shower turned off, they could hear the blow dryer. Once that shut off, Laurie gave Dina's shoulder a squeeze before heading down the hallway. She'd stayed for moral support. Now that it was time for Dina to knock again, Laurie decided to retreat.

She glanced back to see that Dina was no longer standing in the hallway. Keith must have let her in.

She had barely reached the bottom of the steps when Keith appeared at the top of the landing with Dina hot on his heels. He still looked angry and Dina looked frustrated.

"Let's get going. We're running late." Keith said as he walked right past everyone else as they stood gathered in the hall.

"You heard the man." Reuben waved them all out of the door.

He'd cut short any attempts at conversation made by anyone who had been brave enough to approach him. He was surly to say the least.

Then, as soon as they'd boarded the private jet, he'd separated himself by mumbling something about a song idea.

"Did he say anything when he let you in?" Laurie glanced across the aisle after watching Keith for a while.

"Other than, 'don't ask because I have nothing to tell you', nope." Dina tried to joke about it though she was terribly worried. He'd even brushed off her attempts at physical comfort. Oh, he'd made it look like he was busy with his last minute packing, but she'd known better.

Laurie was officially once again beyond worried.

xoxo

When they'd gotten to their latest manor accommodations, Keith had immediately looked for the music room and had vanished behind the closed doors. They didn't have a show until the next night and wouldn't go for a sound check until the afternoon. It could have been a time for Keith to catch up on some sleep, but instead he was once again hiding himself in his music.

The group sat down for what turned out to be a quiet dinner. It was a marked difference from their usual raucous meals. Of course, there was one conspicuous other difference, Keith's spot was vacant. It wasn't unusual for him to miss the normal meal times, but when he was able to join them he always did – at least he always had before this time. Everyone kept stealing glances at the empty space.

"Did anyone tell him it was time for dinner?" Steve finally asked.

"Of course, I did." Angie pushed her food around on her plate. "He just told me he wasn't hungry."

The table once again fell into silence with everyone drifting out quietly as soon as they'd finished.

"I thought you'd have called home." Reuben found Laurie sitting quietly in one of the many downstairs rooms.

"Oh, Reuben you scared me." Laurie put her hand over her racing heart. She'd been so lost in thought.

Laurie had intended on calling home, but had decided against it. All she would end up doing is worrying her mother and being questioned relentlessly. Without answers, she decided to just forget the whole thing.

"You're worried." Reuben stated the obvious.

"Aren't you?" Laurie shot back quickly.

Reuben could only nod as he took a chair across from her.

"Did you hear anything they were talking about?" Reuben finally asked.

"No. They never raised their voices." Laurie knew that oftentimes sounds could carry in those big cavernous houses.

"I wish Danny was here." Reuben watched Laurie's face register surprise. "He'd have eavesdropped and we'd at least know what it is that has him so upset."

"True." Laurie couldn't help but laugh. She missed her family terribly sometimes, but never thought she'd actually miss one of Danny's more irritating traits.

"He'll be alright." Reuben said after another long stretch of silence.

"How can you be sure?" Laurie figured Reuben must know something she didn't.

"He's strong. Three years ago, I thought….well, I know I couldn't have handled it all. He did really well – considering." Reuben pointed out.

"Everyone has their breaking point." Laurie wanted to take comfort from Reuben's words, but she wasn't so sure this time.

"He's got us. All of us." Reuben gestured to the gigantic house that held more than a dozen people who would do anything for Keith. "We'll make sure he's ok."

"True. One thing my brother has an abundance of is people who love him." Laurie took comfort in that and watched Reuben get up from his chair.

"See? He'll get through this latest….whatever it is." Reuben squeezed her shoulder as he walked by.

Laurie did her best to give him a smile as he walked out. As soon as he was gone, the smile slid off her face. Her comment had brought her comfort until she thought more about it.

It was Olivia's 'love' for Keith that had made her stalk and kidnap him. She shivered at that thought. She threw a quick prayer heavenward and decided to check on Keith.

She knocked on the music room doors that were very heavy. She suspected the room was relatively soundproof as she'd heard nothing from it all night, though as soon as she opened the door, she heard Keith playing the piano. She listened for only a short time as she knew in Keith's present mood he wouldn't appreciate being spied upon.

"Keith?" She called out quietly, yet loud enough to be heard.

"Hey Laurie." Keith glanced her way but didn't get up.

"Are you going to eat?" Laurie decided on a safe topic to start with.

"Maybe later. Angie brought me a sandwich." Keith waved at the covered tray on a table off to the side.

"Oh, that was nice." Laurie walked closer. She noticed Keith grabbing the sheets of music leaning against the stand and setting them beside himself on the bench as if he didn't want her to see them. That was unusual. He had never hidden his new creations from her before. "Are you working on something new?"

"Yeah." Keith answered shortly and glanced toward the door as if to say, 'you can leave now'.

"You should get some sleep." Laurie tried another topic.

"Later." Keith was still a man of few words.

"Alright, don't stay up too late." Laurie decided to give up – for now.

xoxo

"Keith came for Gloria in the middle of the night again." Devon announced to the room in general. Keith had become the topic of all conversations so long as he wasn't around.

"The duet?" Laurie surmised.

"So he said. Gloria said it was different now, though." Devon answered.

"How so?" Gordy asked.

"She said the words were changed." He put his hand up when he saw everyone's next question coming. "I asked her how it had changed. She wouldn't tell me. Said he swore her to secrecy. She had tears in her eyes."

"It's his way." Laurie said quietly while staring at her plate. When she looked up everyone was looking at her with questions in their eyes. "He works through his problems with music. Always has – likely always will. Most of the really sad songs never make it onto a record. He has this one song – it's titled 'I am a Clown'. He's never recorded it. I only saw it when it got mixed up in some other music he'd asked me to learn so he could work out some arrangements. When I asked him about it he just grabbed it and changed the subject."

"What's it about?" Angie asked.

"It's about his life as a celebrity. How he's always putting on a happy face for them even when he doesn't feel happy. How it separates him from real life – every day life." Laurie had only seen the lyrics once, but they'd been imprinted on her soul ever since.

The room had been silent as everyone absorbed Laurie's words.

It was this silence that Keith walked in on. He'd gone to bed around dawn and had only caught a couple of hours sleep, but now was running late for a series of interviews.

"Come on guys." Keith said to Reuben, Tiny and Skizzy ignoring the heavy silence in the room.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Angie had jumped up from her chair to make him something.

"No time." Keith said while he walked past her, giving her a 'thank you' kiss on the cheek.

"But you never ate the sandwich I made for you last night either." Angie said to his back as he waved over his shoulder. Tiny, Skizzy and Reuben took one last slug of coffee to help them keep up with Keith and followed him out. He'd been right; they were running a little behind.

xoxo

The rest of the band had wandered away from the table and it was just Dina, Laurie and Angie.

"I'll help you guys clean up." Laurie offered. The cooking had always been Angie's job, but Dina had usually helped to clean up.

"Thanks." Angie said as she began the process of storing what hadn't been eaten.

They worked in companionable silence for a good ten minutes and were almost done with the chore that always seemed more manageable with the extra hands. Once done, they sat down to share just one more cup of coffee before Angie had to leave to do some more grocery shopping.

"Dina, how has Keith been with you?" Laurie finally just dove in and asked.

"Distant." Dina couldn't think of a better word for how he'd been acting.

"How do you mean?" Angie, not knowing Keith as well as Laurie, needed more of an answer.

"Well, he pulls away from me when I touch him. And, of course, he didn't come to bed last night. The sun was coming up when I felt him come to bed." Dina offered. "It never mattered before what time he came to bed. He'd always wake me up. Even if just to pull me into his arms. Last night, he just turned away."

They both watched Laurie frown. It wasn't like Laurie knew what Keith was like in bed. She just knew that he'd always been good at shutting off his emotions when they got to be too much. She assumed this was another product of that event. He was officially cutting himself off from everything that had the ability to hurt him.

He'd been very effective three years ago. She'd had hope that his relationship with Dina was proof that he had worked through it and was now ready to emotionally re-engage in life.

"You look like you have a theory." Angie prodded Laurie.

"Well, I'm a pre-law student, not a psychology major, but this has all the earmarks of a major emotional shut-down, don't you think?" Laurie figured she was safe knowing that both Dina and Angie loved Keith dearly.

"That's what I was thinking." Dina confirmed sadly. "What do I, what do we, need to do to make sure he doesn't do that?"

"That's the million dollar question, isn't it?" Laurie frowned. "One minute I wish my mom was here and the next minute I'm glad she doesn't know because she'd be more worried than I am."

xoxo

They'd been making the rounds of the local radio stations and had had to fight their way out of each place. The security had been weak or nonexistent and Tiny and Skizzy were getting tired of the battle. Keith was becoming irritated himself even though he usually loved meeting his fans. Unfortunately, these were the types of conditions he hated the most; unpredictable, unrestrained and dangerous.

They had just entered the final radio station with fans already lining up outside. Usually the entry was the easy part, but some fans had figured out that he was making the rounds and figured this station was still on his list. They'd been right.

"You alright?" Skizzy asked as he checked Keith over for injury. The fans had gotten a whole lot closer to Keith than he'd have liked. In fact, one had actually gotten around the overtaxed bodyguards and had latched onto Keith making him stumble at the unexpectedness of the attack. Keith had struggled along for a few steps knowing that he had to get closer to the building for Tiny and Skizzy to have any luck at getting him safely inside, so he simply pulled the girl along with him. She'd been screaming almost nonstop in his ear and Keith wasn't sure if he would suffer any permanent hearing loss.

"Will be." Keith leaned against the wall and just let himself absorb the relative quiet of the hallway they'd disappeared down. The sooner he was out of eyesight, the sooner the crowd would settle down.

"I'll call for some police reinforcement." Reuben said as he hustled by them in search of the station manager. Onsite security was the station's responsibility. "Our exit should be much less dramatic."

"Thanks Reuben." Keith sighed.

Within a couple of minutes, Keith was being led into the control booth and being introduced to the local disc jockey. His English was broken at best and Keith did not have high hopes of making this a very good interview.

He glanced at Reuben and frowned, sending a quiet signal that said, 'this better not turn out as badly as I think it will'.

Reuben had just turned to find the station manager again when a gorgeous dark haired young woman walked into the room. "Hi, I'm Eliana. I'll be your interpreter."

"Hi, I'm Keith. It's a pleasure to meet you." Keith smiled with relief. He'd struggled through interviews before but never live on the air, usually with a magazine reporter and then he'd also usually been disappointed at the mis-quotes that had appeared.

"Oh, believe me, the pleasure is all mine." Eliana batted her eyelashes at him and moved in close to shake his offered hand. Everyone noticed that she definitely invaded Keith's personal space.

Keith, for his part, did his best to ignore it and simply moved on to the next subject. "So, how do you want to do this?"

Eliana laughed throatily and brushed her body along his. "You ask the most darling questions. However, I realize that was an American play on words and I will tell you that you should sit right here, I will sit next to you and Fabio will ask the questions. I will interpret for both of you, si?"

"Right." Keith sat down quickly not wanting to say anything else that Eliana might take the wrong way. The last thing he needed right now was an over-sexed interviewer.

Things were going along just fine when Eliana turned to him after a lengthy exchange with Fabio and said. "Fabio has taken questions before you got here from fans and he has chosen to ask the last few from them, is this alright with you?"

"Sure, sounds good." Keith readily agreed.

Most of them were pretty basic, what's his favorite color, favorite band, favorite food, favorite time of day and, like always, what type of girl does he like.

Keith answered them all, but when it came to the type of girl, he kept it vague. He'd been coached through the years to never give anything away when it came to possibly hurting the feelings of any of his fans. He'd actually dated many different types of girls throughout his dating years and couldn't exactly say that it was a certain look that attracted him – it was the whole package.

Eliana knew his answer, though possibly truthful, was also purposely vague, so she pushed. "So, are you telling me that you really have no preference?"

"That's what I'm telling you." Keith assured her.

"Are you serious about someone right now?" Eliana asked her own question.

"I'd rather not discuss something so personal." Keith hedged.

"So, those pictures of you with the pretty blond in Scotland, she was a fling?" Eliana continued.

Keith frowned at Eliana knowing that the questions were no longer from call in fans, but from her own personal need to know. He was not happy. "I'd really rather not talk about this."

"Oh, come on; was she some fan you picked up in the dance club you were in?" When Keith continued to stonewall her, she decided to use shock value to try and get an answer. "You know, with your history, she could have been a stalker. Did you ever think of that?"

Keith stood up immediately and turned to walk out of the studio saying, "This interview is over." He did not care if he was thought to be rude or if people saw him as a jerk. That subject was so far off limits, it was in a different stratosphere.

Eliana was slightly stunned by his response and looked sheepishly at the DJ. She knew she'd gone too far when she'd watched Keith's face turn pale and then his eyes shot flames of anger at her before he stormed out.

She mouthed 'sorry' at the DJ as he quickly started playing a song.

When Eliana got up to go after Keith to apologize, Reuben stepped in front of her. "Don't try and talk to him."

"But I'd like to apologize." Eliana had been hoping to tease out of him what she'd suspected all along; that he was serious about the girl in the photos. She'd guessed as much when he hadn't responded to her come on.

"It's too late for that, but I'll let him know for you." Reuben, ever the peacemaker, offered as he walked out of the studio.

Tiny and Skizzy were standing outside a door marked as a restroom.

"He alright?" He asked.

"Not sure. He beat us here and the door is locked." Skizzy had knocked and Keith had told him to give him a minute. Since then, nothing.

Keith looked at himself in the mirror and noticed the almost panicked look in his eyes. He hoped he'd been able to keep that look out long enough to get away from the nosy flirt who'd sidetracked the interview.

He turned on the cold water and splashed some on his face. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths. He looked back in the mirror and gave himself a pep talk. "Push it down, Partridge. Back where it belongs. Bury it. So deep, it can't find its way back. You've done it before, you can do it again."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Keith stepped out of the bathroom with his mask firmly back in place. Instead of Skizzy and Tiny waiting for him, he found only Reuben; and Reuben didn't exactly look happy. Keith tried to side step what he knew was coming.

"We're going to be late for the sound check. Let's shake a leg here. Where are Skiz and Tiny?" Keith figured if he didn't give Reuben a chance to talk, he'd avoid the subject altogether.

"I asked them to give us a second." Reuben glanced around the hallway and grabbed Keith's arm to drag him into an empty conference room. What he had to say he'd rather not be overheard. As soon as the door closed behind him, he started to talk. "Keith, that was highly unprofessional. And, very unlike you. What's going on?"

"Reuben, I don't know what you're talking…" Keith glanced at Reuben and stopped trying to deny it. He sighed heavily and turned away, walking toward the windows. He glanced down at the crowd of fans waiting for him to leave. Great, he was about as down as he could get and he still had to run a gauntlet on the way out. It didn't look like the local police had had much of an effect on crowd control.

"Care to try that one again?" Reuben hoped Keith gave in to the urge to share his burdens.

"Look, the question was totally intrusive. I have every right to be angry." Keith shot back without turning around.

"I didn't say you didn't have a right to your anger. But I would prefer that you keep it under control so that is doesn't hurt your fans. They were the ones you walked out on, not the insensitive interviewer." Reuben reminded him.

"You think I don't know that?" Keith leaned his forehead against the window and felt the heat of the sun warm his skin.

Reuben stood there silently waiting for Keith to continue. He knew that Keith normally was very careful about what he said and how he said it. He'd been burned before and, under normal circumstances, he always put his fans first. How would they react to his interview? It was something he thought about often. That didn't mean that he was always able to stop himself from making a mistake; from saying something that someone would misinterpret. However, this had been the first time he'd walked out on an interview.

Reuben watched Keith's left hand tighten into a fist as if Keith was struggling to hold onto his temper even now. Though by looking at his face when he'd exited the restroom, you'd have thought he was no longer angry. It made Reuben realize that Keith had grown much better at hiding his feelings than he'd been five years ago when he'd first met him. Then, everything had been written on his face for anyone to read. He guessed it had to do with how much time he spent in the public eye. It would harden anyone; especially someone who had entered the entertainment world at such a young age. He was often surprised that Keith wasn't even more cynical than he presently was.

Reuben had fully expected to wait out Keith's reticence to talk. He'd offered a sympathetic ear in the past and Keith had always taken him up on it; eventually. Reuben found himself shifting his weight and checking his watch. They really were running quite late now.

Keith, noticing Reuben's glance at his watch, decided to change the subject. "So, how far behind are we?"

"Behind. Come on Keith, talk to me." Reuben urged softly.

"There's nothing to talk about. You told me how disappointed you were in my actions and I heard you. Lecture time is over." Keith pushed his emotions down one more time before turning back to Reuben with a calm look on his face.

"It wasn't a lecture." Reuben tried to make Keith understand where he was coming from. It was a place of love, a place of family, not censure. He wasn't angry with Keith, he was worried.

"You call it what you want and I'll call it what it was. Can we go now?" Keith wasn't giving an inch.

It was Reuben's turn to sigh in frustration. "Yeah, sure, let's go."

He followed Keith out of the room, shaking his head in resignation at the feeling that he'd missed a golden opportunity to make Keith open up. He just hoped he hadn't pushed him further away.

xoxo

The shows in Italy were going well; better than anyone could have hoped for considering that it was becoming apparent to everyone that Keith was not sleeping well. Dina, Laurie, Gordy, Angie and Skizzy had been discussing it as concerned friends and loved ones, but it was now obvious to the band and the rest of the entourage as well. He was becoming very run down. He smiled seldom; unless he was on stage.

It was on stage that he came alive again. It was like night and day. On stage, he had boundless energy and seemed to feed off the adoration thrown at him in waves. It was afterwards, when Skizzy threw the blanket around him to ward off the chills as his sweat dried on his exhausted body that the puppet strings seemed to just be cut. He'd drop down onto the floor of the car or wherever he was hiding to be smuggled out of the venue.

Skizzy would frown at the obvious struggle Keith would fight just to raise himself back to the seat once they were out of danger. He could only guess that if Keith weren't worried about what he and Tiny would think, that he'd just stay down there until he was forced to leave the vehicle. His energy was totally spent by the end of each show.

"You alright, Keith?" Skizzy asked as he watched Keith push himself off the floor of the car and snuggle into the blanket as a cool breeze ruffled his sweat dampened hair.

"Yeah, sure." Keith said quietly.

"That was a really great crowd, wasn't it?" Skizzy asked just to keep him talking.

Keith just grunted; his face turned away from everyone as he stared out the window.

"Thought that one girl was going to topple you off the stage." Tiny shared a frown with Skizzy when Keith didn't respond.

"Yeah, Partridge, you really need to stop turning your back on the crowd. She practically blindsided you." Skizzy gently chided hoping to get a denial of culpability from Keith. Nothing.

"You're just lucky she was a little bitty thing. Otherwise, you'd have taken a facer into the stage. I was already wrestling her friend off the stage or I'd have caught her before she got to you." Tiny remembered his own consternation when he realized that no one could protect Keith from the latest girl that made it on stage. Skizzy, too, had been busy keeping another girl away from Keith. The stage had been too low. They'd been handing girls off to the venue security as fast as they could. The girls had been persistent in their desire to touch Keith. Thankfully, they hadn't started rushing the stage until the encore.

"Stage was too low." Keith proved he'd been listening to their chatter by pointing out the obvious, but didn't respond to their teasing.

"Good thing we don't do another show at that particular venue." Skizzy agreed. He was heartened to know Keith had been listening, but disappointed that he wasn't sharing in their joking. He seemed so withdrawn lately. He rarely joked with the guys anymore. In fact, he rarely joined the group unless they were traveling, rehearsing or on stage. He'd become a loner in a crowd.

xoxo

"Just a second, Mrs. Partridge." Gordy said into the phone as he watched Laurie approach.

He was surprised to see her shake her head vehemently and whisper, "Tell her I'm not here."

Gordy frowned, but brought the phone back up to talk. "Oops, sorry, wrong brunette. It was Brandy. I'm not sure just exactly where Laurie is. I can tell her you called."

Laurie mouthed a grateful 'thank you' and waited for Gordy to hang up.

"No problem, Mrs. P. No, they're both doing great. Just real busy." Gordy glared at Laurie for making him lie to someone he respected greatly.

"Alright, take care. I'm sure she'll call you soon." He paused and then added. "I'll see what I can do about that one. He just never stops moving long enough to do anything but eat and sleep."

Laurie let out a breath when Gordy finally hung up the phone. "I'm really sorry about that. I just couldn't talk to her. Not…..well, not right now."

"Laurie, she's his mother, she has a right to know." Gordy pointed out.

"Then why didn't you tell her." Laurie threw back.

"Because….." Gordy paused to think of a good answer. Nothing came to him. "I just couldn't."

"See? That's my problem too." Laurie sighed. "If I tell her, I feel like I'm betraying Keith. If I don't tell her, I feel like I'm betrayer my own mother. I hate this."

"Laurie, has he talked to you at all?" Gordy figured that if Keith talked to anyone it would be either Laurie or Reuben. They were family. "Anything at all?"

"No. The few times I've even seen him alone, I would let him know I was there for him, but he just walked away. I feel so helpless." Laurie blinked back the tears that had started to form. She would not cry.

"We all do." Gordy agreed. "I guess the only thing we CAN do is to make sure he knows we're here for him. When he's ready, he'll talk."

"I hope you're right. It's just that, well, I know my brother. If he thinks someone else will worry about him, he'll keep everything to himself. He doesn't realize that shutting us out hurts us more than being let in." Laurie paused and then could feel the tension building inside her. She let a little of it out when she practically shouted. "He is so frustrating!"

"Must be talking about Keith." Dina said as she and Angie walked up.

"Right on the first guess." Gordy hugged Angie to his side.

"What's he done now?" Angie asked after giving Gordy a kiss.

"Nothing. And that's the problem." Laurie said with chagrin. "Whatever happened between him and Millie is tearing him up. He thinks he's hiding it so well, but we all see. Those of us who know him, know that he's repressing something."

"Thought you said you were pre-law, not a psychology major." Dina decided to defend Keith. "Whatever is bothering him – and I'm not denying that something is – he's been doing a pretty good job of dealing with it on his own. Give him some time and some space."

"Dina, you're the one who says he's not sleeping well. That when he does, he has nightmares." Laurie reminded her.

"I'm regretting telling you that." Dina knew Laurie's concern was based in love, but if she didn't back off, she risked pushing him away. "Just let him come to us – when he's ready."

"What if he's never ready?" Gordy asked quietly.

"Then he's never ready. You can't force someone to share every thought, every feeling with you just because you want them to. If he needs help, he'll ask for it. Until then, I suggest we all back off." Dina wasn't sure if she was right, but she knew that Keith was a very strong person and she trusted him to do the right thing. Whatever that might be.

"Alright. We'll back off." Gordy nodded to Dina and threw a look at Laurie waiting for her agreement.

"Fine." Laurie said quietly and then in a stronger voice, "But, I still have a right to worry. I'm his sister."

"Thank you." Dina smiled and walked away, her smile falling off her face as soon as she turned away.

xoxo

They were moving quickly from the building to the car. The mass of fans were being held back by a flimsy barrier and an overtaxed line of police. Reuben and Skizzy were leading the way with Keith close behind, waving, but not pausing. Tiny brought up the rear.

As he brought his hand to his mouth to blow one particularly vocal fan a kiss, his hand froze and he stopped moving suddenly. His eyes caught sight of a familiar face behind the boisterous fan. Their eyes locked. It was her. He was sure of it.

"Goddammit, Partridge." Tiny said as he almost barreled over Keith. He narrowly avoided hurting Keith by grabbing him by the shoulders and spinning them both in almost a complete circle.

"No!" Keith said as he lost sight of her. When he and Tiny came to a stop, he glanced back at the crowd and tried to locate her. Where was she?

"What's wrong?" Skizzy had stopped as soon as he heard Tiny's expletive.

Tiny just shrugged and watched Keith.

"Where'd she go?" Keith asked quietly, almost to himself as his eyes searched the crowd.

"What?" Tiny asked, the only one who had heard Keith. "Where's who?"

Tiny's mouth fell open in shock as Keith began to move toward the mass of fans. The screams grew louder as they noticed he was moving toward them. The frenzy level was reaching dangerous levels.

"Get him in the car! Now!" Reuben, who was already at the car, noticed Keith's change of direction and could smell disaster.

Tiny grabbed Keith's arm, but was surprised when Keith pulled away and kept moving toward the crowd. His surprise momentarily froze him allowing Keith's forward progress to go on unimpeded.

"Keith!" Skizzy yelled and ran to catch up to his friend before he reached the barriers that Skizzy could almost see bowing like a bad cartoon. He finally put himself between Keith and the crowd and physically turned him. "Are you nuts?"

"She was here." Keith said distractedly while still fighting to turn back to the crowd.

"Who was here?" Skizzy felt better when Tiny finally caught up to them and helped him keep Keith moving toward the car.

He never did get an answer.

When they finally got in the car, Keith all but collapsed on the seat and they all could see and feel his total withdrawal. His face was bleached of all color.

"Is he alright?" Reuben asked from his spot in the front seat.

Tiny and Skizzy just looked at Keith and then shrugged. They really weren't sure.

xoxo

No one had a chance to discuss what had happened at the last fan event. They went directly to the venue and Keith had quietly asked to be left alone for a while; 'to prepare for the show' had been his excuse.

Tiny and Skizzy simply agreed and positioned themselves outside of his dressing room door. If he didn't want to be disturbed, they'd make sure he got his wish.

They weren't sure what was wrong, but they'd seen how it had affected Keith and they had no desire to cause him to withdraw like he had in the car. When he'd asked them to leave him alone, they were the first words he'd spoken in about an hour. They were so glad to hear him talk that they hadn't pushed anything.

They were surprised when the door opened about 15 minutes before he was supposed to go on. "Can you get Gloria for me?"

"Yeah, sure. Be right back." Skizzy readily agreed. Keith was in his stage costume and appeared calm if not a bit quiet. His skin tone was back to normal, which gave Skizzy more comfort than he cared to admit. Keith's chalky appearance in the car had scared him more than he could have ever thought possible.

Gloria knocked lightly and went in when Keith called for her to enter. They didn't reappear until it was time to go on. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, unless you consider the fact that he wouldn't normally have talked to Gloria right before going on. Tiny and Skizzy shared another frown; they'd been doing that a lot lately.

The show progressed normally. Keith was in top form and the crowd was very into it. The band had recently left the stage and Keith had begun his set of acoustic songs. He finished 'Can't Go Home Again' and surprised everyone by standing up and moving to the piano.

Gloria was the only one who didn't seem surprised. She moved past his stunned band and grabbed her microphone from the stand moving toward Keith and the piano.

He sat down and turned to smile at Gloria as the audience began to realize that something unusual was about to take place. The buzz of excitement grew as Keith turned back to the audience.

"This next song is new. Please give a warm welcome to the lovely Mrs. Gloria Williams. She's going to give me a hand with this next one." Keith laid his fingers on the keys, took a deep breath and laid his soul bare to the audience who had no idea how personal this song truly was at this moment in time.

_Looks like I'm breakin' down again_

_And it seems like I've lost my one and only friend,_

_Yes it does now_

_Oh friends are hard to find_

_Especially in this cold and lonely time_

_I guess, I'm breakin' down again._

_I'm spending too much time at home_

_And this big old empty house makes me feel so all alone_

_Yes it does now_

_Oh, friends are hard to find_

_Especially on these cold and lonely nights_

_Looks like I'm breakin' down again_

_I'm breakin' down again_

_I'm breakin' down again_

_I'm breakin' down again_

_Breakin' down again_

_I'm breakin' down again_

_I'm breakin' down again_

_I'm breakin' down_

_Breakin' down again_

_(Breakin' Down again – by David Cassidy and Bill House)_

Keith looked up at Gloria as the crowd cheered the song that was sung with so much feeling. He gave her a sad, almost bittersweet smile and then seemed to pull himself back to the present. He once again became the consummate performer.

He stood up, put his hand out to Gloria and pulled her toward the front of the stage.

"Wasn't she great?" Keith pushed all of the acclaim onto his singing partner.

Gloria took her bow and turned to leave so that Keith could continue with the acoustic set. From there, things proceeded like they normally would have. Well, that is if you could forgive the stunned silence of his band who had to literally pick their jaws up off the floor before joining him for the end of the set.

Laurie had the hardest time. She knew that they'd just been given a glimpse of Keith's inner psyche. She also knew that it was a new enough song that it was a clue to his current frame of mind. She was shaken, to say the least.

Reuben watched her and, having realized the same things she had, walked over while Keith finished up his solo portion. He put his arm around her and pulled in close to say what he didn't want anyone else hearing. "Pull yourself together. You can't go out there in your current state of mind."

"Oh, Reuben, how can I?" Laurie blinked rapidly to keep the tears at bay.

"Because he needs you to." Reuben stated simply.

"You're right, of course." Laurie met Reuben's eyes before turning back to her brother who was acting as if nothing unusual had just taken place.

"Maybe this means he's ready to talk about things." Reuben stated hopefully.

"Maybe. Or, maybe it's just his way of telling us to back off." Laurie preferred Reuben's take, but knew hers was the more likely one.

"Either way, he needs a pianist who is totally in the here and now." Reuben squeezed her close for a few seconds. "You can do that, right?"

"I can. And, I will." Laurie threw back her shoulders. "I'd never let him down. He knows that."

Reuben let out a breath as Laurie headed back onto the stage in support of her brother. It had been touch and go for a few minutes there. Oh, he knew Keith was probably finishing the show on pure instinct alone, but at least he hadn't been blindsided by the lyrics that only he and Gloria had ever heard before.

No, he'd been prepared for the kick to the gut that his new song had delivered to those who knew him best. Laurie, well, Laurie had been totally blindsided.

To hear how close your brother was to breaking down in a song rather than from a personal conversation had been devastating. Had he not felt like he could come to them? Why had he shut them out?

Maybe the song wasn't a glimpse into Keith's mind in the here and now. Maybe he was simply singing about a time in his life from a few years back. Although, based on events of earlier in the day, Reuben wasn't banking on that one.

Could Keith hold it together? Or, like three years ago, would Reuben be canceling the rest of a concert tour?

xoxo

Dina was surprised to arrive back at the manor house to find that Keith had already gone to bed. He usually beat them back, but was either sequestered in the music room or waiting to party with his band. She found him sleeping soundly for once.

Knowing how much he needed his sleep, she quietly slipped in next to him and settled down close but didn't touch him so as not to wake him. She drifted off as she listened to him breathe, only to be woken from a sound sleep when Keith sat up in bed and almost groaned the word 'NO'. It had been the sudden movement that woke her, not the word, though she was quite certain she'd heard it correctly.

"Keith?" Dina sat up next to him and reached for him.

"Don't touch me." Keith jerked away from her touch.

"Keith, what's wrong?" Dina refrained from putting her hand on his shoulder, but just barely. He was breathing fast and she could sense his panic. She wanted, no needed, to offer him comfort.

"Dina?" He said quietly and with what appeared to be almost doubt.

"I'm here. I'm right here." Dina instinctively reached out to him even though he'd just told her not to.

"Oh, god." Keith said just before turning fully into her embrace.

"It's alright. Everything will be alright." Dina hugged him even tighter if that were possible. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

He didn't say anything; just held her tightly.

"I love you." Dina whispered in his ear and turned to press soft comforting kisses on his temple and then moved down to his cheek.

As she absorbed the fear rolling off of him in waves, he turned his head and kissed her passionately.

He lost himself in her love.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

The band was winding their way through the Madrid airport – Keith nowhere in sight. They'd come up with a plan to make sure that the band and equipment made it without mishap, and that was to avoid being seen in the airport with Keith. It worked out beautifully. They only got the occasional odd look based upon how funky they were dressed on any given day. However, in Madrid, they tended to blend in rather well.

They laughed as they passed crowds of teenagers waiting for Keith to make an appearance. They'd wait a long time if they planned on looking for him in the jam-packed concourse.

Laurie, Steve, Angie and Gordy were joking about the most risqué get-up they'd seen so far from some of the female fans hoping to catch Keith's eye, when they all turned to a shouted, "Laurie" echoing across the large building.

Laurie tensed to run if need be, but was pleasantly surprised to see Greg Houser heading in her direction. She soon forgot about not wanting to draw attention to herself.

"Greg!" Laurie dropped her carry-on at Angie's feet and met the approaching man, pulling him into a welcoming hug.

Steve's, Angie's and Gordy's eyebrows all rose a good inch as they watched their friend embrace a man wearing a clerical collar.

Laurie's feet were off the floor as Greg twirled her in a circle and laughed right along with Laurie. As soon as he put her feet back on the floor, Laurie backed off and, putting her hands on either side of his face, held him steady to take a better look at him.

"It's so good to see you! What are you doing in Madrid?" Laurie asked just barely refraining from giving him a kiss.

"I'm chaperoning my church's troubled youth trip. I heard, before we left, that you were going on tour with Keith. Where is he?" Greg finally tore his eyes away from Laurie's glowing face and looked toward her waiting friends.

"Oh, my guess is he's somewhere in the bowels of the terminal being snuck out a side entrance. Come over and meet our friends." Laurie pulled him toward the gang and made the introductions.

"Father." Gordy shook his hand and said respectfully.

"I'm a Minister, not a Catholic Priest, but I get that a lot. In fact, the first night I picked Laurie up for a date, that's the same response I got from her family." Greg laughed in memory.

"You date?" Steve couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Yes, Ministers are allowed to marry. Dating is a great way to find a wife. Or, so I've heard." Greg winked at the slightly embarrassed guitarist.

"You and Laurie…." Angie let that thought trail off, not knowing how serious they'd been.

"Dated a few times, but I was so young at the time." Laurie quickly filled them in. "We decided to stay friends until I at least finished high school and then Greg goes and moves down to L.A."

"I was called to serve. One does not question the callings of the Man upstairs." Greg said with a twinkle in his eye and those who didn't know him well wondered if he was joking or not.

Laurie ignored his teasing and asked. "I can't believe we ran into each other. How long are you in Madrid for?"

"Well, we ran into each other because I made sure to be here when your plane landed. I read in the paper that Keith was giving a few shows here and one of the fan magazines mentioned when you were likely to arrive." Greg admitted without embarrassment.

"Oh, you went out of your way to 'bump' into Laurie. How sweet." Angie poked Gordy in the ribs to make sure he didn't miss the significance of the romantic gesture.

"True enough. Will you be able to go out to dinner one night?" Greg wasted no time asking.

"Well, the only night I'm free is tonight. After that, we perform every night." Laurie was hopeful that he would be free.

"Tonight it is. What time should I pick you up?" Greg grabbed her hand to give it a quick kiss.

"Well, we're not staying in town. I could come to you." Laurie suggested.

"Why don't you come to the house?" Angie suggested and then realized they probably didn't want to spend the night with the whole crew. "I could set up a small side room for the two of you. That way you wouldn't have to worry about attracting attention. Don't let Laurie fool you, she gets recognized often enough in her own right – even when Keith isn't around."

"Oh, Angie, that sounds like a lot of extra work." Laurie didn't want to put her out.

"Nonsense. It's not like I'm cooking you something different. I'll just put the food in smaller dishes. You can serve yourselves." Angie suggested.

"Greg?" Laurie looked at Greg to see if he agreed, but she thought it was a wonderful idea. They'd have as much privacy as they wanted.

"Sounds great." Greg agreed. "You'll need to let me know where you're staying."

"We'll have to find out from the driver. Why not walk us out?" Laurie suggested and at Greg's nod, picked up her bag, which Greg quickly grabbed from her. Laurie turned to hide her happy grin. "We'll be doing a sound check until after 7:00; I hope that's not too late."

xoxo

"Keith, look who's here." Laurie hadn't intended to keep Greg's presence a secret, she'd just never had a chance to tell him that he was there.

"Greg, what brings you to Madrid?" Keith and Greg covered the pleasantries while shaking hands.

Once they'd finished with the mundane, Greg brought up the one subject he'd been reminded was the most important, once the females of his youth group had found out where he was spending the evening. "I hate to ask this, but…"

"Go ahead and ask. The worst he can say is no." Laurie joked. Laurie knew she was safe in saying that because Keith rarely said no, not if he could accommodate.

"You don't mind?" Greg asked.

"Well, until you ask, I can't answer that question. So, like Laurie said, go ahead and ask." Keith smiled one of his rare smiles when not on stage.

"Well, I wouldn't ask for myself….it's for the kids." Greg hedged a little longer.

At Keith and Laurie's simultaneous "ah's", Greg actually blushed lightly.

"I don't actually have tickets for any of the shows. Being out of the country it wasn't likely I'd run into friends, but let me talk to Reuben. Maybe we can work something out that you can watch from backstage." Keith said right away.

"You wouldn't mind?" Greg felt rather foolish for being so easily read.

"He can let you know before you leave tonight, alright?" Keith offered.

"That'd be great. At least I can go back without fear of a mutiny." Greg laughed.

"How many people are we talking?" Keith clapped Greg on the back just before he started to head upstairs. He wanted to change before dinner.

"An even dozen." When Greg noticed Keith's wince, he quickly added. "Only 6 of them are girls."

"Only six, hmm?" Keith was relieved to hear that.

"Well, actually 7 if you count the other chaperone. She's the older sister of one of my students." Greg went for total honesty as was his way.

"No problem." Keith said as he headed up the steps. "I'll have Reuben find you before you leave."

Greg and Laurie watched Keith disappear around the corner at the top of the stairs. "So, you had ulterior motives for coming to dinner." Laurie teased.

"I'd have searched you out for dinner regardless of your brother, but I will admit that it was handy to have him here when I arrived." Greg admitted.

"Yes, I'm sure it was." Laurie rolled her eyes at his attempt to appease her.

"I've learned that you should never let an opportunity pass you by. However, you must remember that I did go out of my way to be at the airport when you arrived." Greg reminded her.

"True. In that case I'll forgive you for taking advantage of the opportunity presented." Laurie laughed. "Come on, Angie and I set up a lovely spot in the sitting room."

"Lead on." Greg grabbed her hand and let her pull him behind her.

They spent the next couple of hours eating, talking and just getting reacquainted after being apart for two years. Laurie filled him in on her first two years of college and Greg filled her in on how he'd become involved with the group he had in Madrid. They were a dozen teens who had been headed down the wrong path before he'd pulled them into his after school group that kept kids off the streets. Many of them had been runaways or orphaned by the same streets they were headed towards.

"So, how did you end up with a chaperone who is the older sister of one of your kids?" Laurie remembered his comment from earlier.

"Well, Faith was a runaway who stumbled into my church shortly after she arrived in L.A. She was hungry, dirty and completely broke. She was moments away from having to sell something she should never have to consider selling just to eat. It took me months to gain her trust and when I finally did, she would only let me contact her sister in San Antonio. She flew out to see Faith and only went back home to pack up and move out to be near her. Faith had refused to go home. And, from what I gathered from Hope, their home life hadn't been the greatest anyway. Their parents were overly strict and both girls had rebelled to some degree. Hope had just waited to leave for college and then had moved as far away from their influence as possible." Greg relayed. "The two sisters live together in a small apartment near the church. Faith is back in high school and Hope helps out at the Center when she's not working at one of the local hotels."

"I can't wait to meet them. They sound very close." Laurie couldn't imagine not wanting to be close to your parents, but she could certainly understand the closeness of siblings.

"That they are. Just like you and Keith." Greg agreed having followed Laurie's train of thought.

"Yes, just like me and Keith." Laurie could feel a frown settling on her face and fought to keep if off, not wanting to bring down their conversation. However, she hadn't been quick enough to hide her feelings from Greg.

"Laurie, is something going on with Keith?" Greg asked immediately, sensing her worry.

"No, why would you say that?" Laurie said quickly and then realized that she needn't have bothered to try and hide her thoughts from Greg. Not only would he be a sympathetic ear, but he would likely be able to help her deal with her feelings.

"Because you didn't do such a great job hiding your feelings." Greg pointed out and then decided to mention something he noticed earlier. "Besides that, I noticed that Keith didn't seem himself earlier. He looks like he hasn't slept for about a week and his normal grin was missing. Oh, he gave me a few smiles, but they seemed forced."

When Laurie hesitated, Greg quickly added. "Laurie, if it would help to talk to me, I'm here for you."

"Oh, Greg…." Laurie could feel the tears wanting to gather in her eyes and she quickly blinked to keep them at bay. His sympathetic ear was not going to cause her to come unglued. It wasn't. "I'm not sure I should tell you….not sure what I could tell you."

"You don't have to. I'm just offering. It's part of the job, you know." Greg said to lighten the mood.

"It's like I said, I'm not sure what I could tell you. I do know that I'm worried about him, but I can't tell you why." Laurie admitted in defeat. She'd have loved to unload on someone who she could trust implicitly. In the past it would have been her mother, but in a pinch, a Minister would certainly do. Especially one who she thought she might still love to some degree.

"Laurie, it's alright. I didn't mean to upset you more." Greg said quickly when he noticed her defeated demeanor.

"No, Greg, in fact, I'm glad you offered. It's just that I have no idea what it is that's specifically bothering Keith. Yet, I know for a fact, there is something very bad going on, inside his head, if nothing else." Laurie threw caution to the wind and unloaded all of her problems. She told him about Millie's visit, about Keith's reaction to it. She told him about running into Ron Landry and several other people from three years ago. And finally, she told him about what had happened to Keith three years ago. And to her as well, when Olivia had taken her along with Keith.

By the time she was done, she was standing in Greg's arms crying softly while he comforted her.

"I never knew." Greg admitted. He'd been away at Seminary when the worst of Keith's and Laurie's problems had taken place. He'd never known the havoc that Olivia had played with Keith's life. "Has he ever talked to a professional?"

"No, never. He's never admitted that he's having problems dealing with what Olivia did to him. He never admitted it three years ago. He just shuts down for a while and then pushes it away. He loses himself in his music and eventually comes out the other side of it. I always assumed he came out the other side whole. Now, I'm starting to question that." Laurie took Greg's offered handkerchief to dry her cheeks. "I think he may never have dealt with it. Just buried it under his busy schedule. He ignores it, hoping it will go away, I guess."

"Would you like me to talk to him?" Greg offered.

"I'd like to say yes, but then he'd know I'd talked to you. I wouldn't have – except that I trust you. I already feel a little like I betrayed him. Yet, somehow I feel a little more like I can handle this stress I've been feeling. This worrying." Laurie tried to put her thoughts into words. "Oh, Greg, I don't know what to do? I wish my mom was here. And, then in the next moment, I'm glad she's not here."

"Laurie, you might find some peace if you did talk to your mother." Greg suggested.

"What? And make her worry from thousands of miles away? I don't see how that would help." Laurie scoffed.

"I think you feel like you're hiding something from her. I think that's part of your problem. Part of the reason you feel so conflicted." Greg gently nudged her toward what he thought would help her most.

"But wouldn't that be selfish of me? To unload on her when she's so far away and helpless? Greg, I'm an adult now. I should be able to handle my problems on my own." Laurie reasoned.

"Laurie, that's just it, these aren't your problems. They're Keith's. And, though Keith is obviously choosing to handle his problems on his own, your problems aren't his. Your problem is worrying about Keith. You already told me you have no idea what is causing him to lose sleep, to have nightmares, to shut you out." Greg reminded her.

"How did you get so wise?" Laurie let him pull her into another comforting hug.

"I put all of my problems on the Lord. It makes life much simpler. You ought to try it some time." Greg teased.

"What, and give up these worry lines that age me before my time? Never." Laurie joked back.

xoxo

Laurie tried taking Greg's advice the next morning and called her mother. She wasn't quite as successful at following through, but she didn't exactly avoid any topic of discussion. She filled Shirley in on who they'd run into in Europe. She told her about Millie's visit and her passed on best wishes. She told her of having run into Ron Landry and his passed on 'hi' as well. Was it her fault if she avoided the heated exchange between Keith and Millie? Was it her fault that she didn't mention the nightmares that had accompanied the meeting with Ron?

Small steps. It was how her mother had taught her to deal with all of her problems. Take things in small steps. She was taking her advice even if it ultimately meant keeping her mother in the dark for a while longer. Long enough for Laurie to talk herself out of the fact that she wasn't betraying Keith by telling her mother everything. A guilt that she had yet to deal with and thus the reason for the lies of omission.

"Was that your mom?" Angie asked as she walked past Laurie with her arm around Gordy.

"Yes, it was." Laurie almost jumped in guilt and then had to laugh at herself.

"How is everyone?" Gordy asked.

"They're all great. Danny is getting into the usual amount of trouble which is keeping Mom on her toes, but other than that…..good." Laurie finished lamely.

"So, what did you tell her?" Angie finally just decided to put it out there.

"Half stories." Laurie said quietly. "I feel like I'm lying to her."

"You're not." Angie reminded her kindly.

"Thanks, I know that. It's just not the way I feel." Laurie smiled ruefully.

"Feel about what?" Dina asked as she walked by.

"Oh, hi, Dina. Where's Keith?" Laurie asked as she quickly scanned the area for her brother.

"At interviews. Where else would he be? I get tired just watching him keep that ridiculous schedule Reuben gives him." Dina tried to lighten the mood.

"Me too. In fact, I gotta run. I have to meet the truck at the arena for tonight's souvenirs." Gordy kissed Angie and waved to Dina and Laurie.

"The experience he's gaining is really a whole lot better than his college courses." Angie smiled as they all watched Gordy bound out the front door. He was loving managing the merchandise side of Keith's tour.

"I think Skizzy feels the same way." Dina added. "He's positively rabid about safely getting Keith in and out of those arenas."

"I'll say. I think Skizzy almost shoved me away from Keith once when I happened by as they were moving him quickly away after that one show in Germany. Remember that one Dina?" Angie laughed in memory.

"Do I? He looked menacing to say the least. It was funny to watch his scowl turn into Skizzy's goofy apologetic grin." Dina shared her viewpoint.

"He tries so hard to look mean, but we all know deep down inside he's a gooey pile of kindness. It's funny to watch him scowl in order to deter the fans from trying to get at Keith and yet treat them so gently when they finally do get close. He wouldn't hurt a fly." Laurie added.

"He would." Angie said with a twinkle in her eye. "If it landed on Keith."

The three of them shared a good laugh at that one, but as their laughter died, Laurie's thoughts went back to her phone call.

"So, am I officially going to hell for not telling my mother everything?" Laurie sighed.

"You should have asked that question of Greg." Angie bumped Laurie's shoulder playfully and they laughed again, though this time it was for a shorter amount of time before Laurie's guilt had her sobering again.

"Dina?" Laurie started and then paused before deciding to ask. "Should I worry my mom? I mean, you're closest to Keith; see him the most. Is he going to be alright?"

Dina paused before answering. She'd recently decided that she wasn't going to partake in the numerous discussions that Keith's friends were having about him. Oh, she knew they were coming from a place of love, but her loyalty was with Keith first. She thought about not answering Laurie, but then decided that Laurie had a right as Keith's sister to ask her opinion about him.

"I think Keith is the most stubborn person I know. He will pull through this just to prove he can; to himself, if no one else." Dina reasoned and decided that was enough said.

"You'd tell me if you felt differently. If things changed, right?" Laurie needed that one last reassurance.

"Look, I've decided that Keith deserves my loyalty more than anyone else." Dina figured she'd lay it on the line. "I will no longer discuss what I consider to be private with anyone. However, if I ever feel like I'd be helping him, that he needs his friends, I'll be sure to let you know. Deal?"

Laurie looked closely at Dina and could only see worry for her brother mirrored in her eyes. She knew that Dina would never hurt her brother; not intentionally. It was easy to answer her. "Deal."

xoxo

They had gotten to the venue with the usual time to spare. It allowed them to do one last sound check on the instruments to make sure they'd stayed in tune. It allowed them to change into their stage costumes and eat a light snack before the show with plenty of time to digest it before going on.

It allowed Keith plenty of time for a quick meet and greet before he was left alone to psyche himself up for the show. It allowed Laurie plenty of time to welcome Greg and his group of teenagers to the show.

"Greg, over here." Laurie waved him over as soon as she saw him walking uncertainly through the cavernous backstage area.

"Hey, Laurie." Greg waved at her and turned to his group motioning them to follow him.

"Come on in. It's called the 'green room'. Anyone hungry?" Laurie turned to the group and then paused when she looked at the woman who was obviously the other chaperone. She was the only one who looked older than around 16. She also looked vaguely familiar.

As the teenagers descended on the food, Greg grabbed Laurie's hand and turned toward the young woman who was standing a little uncertainly near the door. "Hope, come over here and meet Laurie Partridge."

"Hi, it's nice to see you." Hope said then a smile appeared on her face before she added. "Again."

"You know each other?" Greg asked in surprise.

"You do look familiar." Laurie strained her memory trying to place her face.

"I'm not surprised you don't recognize me. You only ever saw me from a distance." Hope began to hint at the past only she could remember.

"Oh, where was that?" Laurie knew she was frowning in her concentration to remember. "Was it at a show? Or a meet and greet?"

"No, I've never seen you or Keith perform and I'm very excited about seeing the show tonight." Hope easily pulled herself off subject in her excitement to see Keith again after all these years.

"Then, where?" Laurie prodded.

"Oh, sorry. It was in San Antonio. At the Hilton Hotel, in the lobby. Keith had borrowed the piano at the club I helped to manage." When Laurie continued to draw a blank, Hope continued. "I waved to you and Keith when you got on the elevator."

"Oh my…..you're her!" Laurie gasped as the scene began to play itself in her head. She also quickly remembered that Hope was Keith's first one night stand after he'd found out about Anne's death three years ago.

"That's me." Hope grinned a little sheepishly as she could tell by the look on Laurie's face that she'd somehow found out about her and Keith's more intimate meeting later that same night.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Ready?" Reuben asked as he watched Keith glance at himself in the mirror one last time to make sure he was 'stage' ready.

Keith ignored him for a second and picked up a brush to run it through his hair one more time. Something felt off tonight and he'd hoped that would help, but it hadn't.

"You remembered to invite Greg and his group back to the house tonight, right?" Keith reminded Reuben of their conversation from earlier in the day. It was their last night in Madrid and Keith had wanted to give Laurie some more time with Greg. He figured the best way to do that was to be sure that Greg got out to the house one more time.

"Not yet. I haven't seen him since we've been here. I'll let him know as soon as you get a move on." Reuben tapped his watch to remind Keith that time was a wastin'.

"Great. Alright, alright, I'm ready." Keith said with less assurance than normal.

"You sure?" Reuben had noticed the hesitation.

"I said I was. Let's go. Everyone else is ready, right?" Keith didn't normally have to ask as the band was always waiting just offstage for him to start toward the stage. As soon as they knew he was on the move, they efficiently moved into their spots on stage with only backlighting to lead their way. The backlit movement was always enough to set the tense audience into a mild uproar that always peaked when Keith started the music shortly after.

"They're waiting for the signal like usual. They can't start without you, you know." Reuben teased just to take the edge off.

"Move." Keith had had enough of Reuben's ribbing and spun him toward the door.

As soon as the door opened, Skizzy and Tiny sprang to attention and took up their usual positions on either side of him with Reuben leading the way down what were for now brightly lit hallways. Once they got closer to the stage, things would dim considerably.

They moved quickly and silently. No one wanted to break Keith's concentration.

As they moved through the last curtain and up a set of stairs to the stage, Keith noticed a larger group than normal just behind a tall wall of amps. As a stagehand handed him his guitar and he swung the strap over his head, he glanced over to see Greg give him a thumbs up. Keith's answering grin was the first real smile Greg had seen him give since he'd talked to him the day before. Keith was in full on entertainer mode.

Keith noticed Greg glance to his left as a woman moved up next to him and grabbed his arm. Keith's eyes followed Greg's and he ended up looking into a face that looked very familiar. A face he had no time to really study as he could see the band waiting for him to start the rhythm guitar opening of 'Fix of Your Love'.

Keith turned from her expectant smile and began to walk onto the stage while he began to play. Shortly after, Steve joined in with the lead guitar and by the time Keith had strode up to his microphone, it was time for him to begin the song – 'Come on!' – soared out over the crowd as a spotlight found Keith at his microphone.

In no time at all, Keith had forgotten all about the familiar looking face that he'd only had seconds to register before 'duty' called.

Reuben had moved up next to Greg and shared a smile. He had no intention of extending the invitation until either Keith started his acoustic set or there was a break in the music. It was just too loud to carry on a conversation.

Dina and Angie moved up close too. They stood next to Greg and Hope. The rest of the teenagers gathered around with Hope's sister Faith sliding in between Hope and Greg, her arm around her sister. Smiles abounded as the group grooved to the sound.

Hope watched with sparkling eyes. Who could blame her if her mind traveled back three years every time she thought Keith might be looking their way. He didn't do it often as he played to the crowd and not to his band, but every time he turned to exchange guitars or to just give it up for a while, she felt her heart rate kick up in hopes that their eyes would catch.

She was floating happily when the band began to filter offstage as the acoustic portion of the show started.

It was then that Reuben turned to Greg and extended the invitation that Keith had requested he give. "Greg, how would you and your group like to come back to the house for a while after the show? Keith suggested it."

Faith had heard the words and had drawn in her breath in excited expectation. She was afraid Pastor Greg would decline as it would be a very late night for them. In her excitement, she didn't notice that her sister had also drawn in a quick breath of excitement.

"Keith's idea?" Greg smiled his appreciation of a guy who he knew was dealing with some heavy issues yet still was thinking about his sister. "We'd be honored. Right gang?"

He turned to see happy nods and grins from everyone within hearing distance.

Laurie had just walked up when Greg had answered. "You'd be honored about what?"

"Keith invited us to come back to the house later." Greg grinned at her.

"He did? How nice." Laurie grinned back at Greg and then glanced at Hope to see her reaction. Laurie could tell that she was bursting at the seams to get the chance to meet up with Keith again.

"You look great out there." Greg said to Laurie. He'd been watching her all night rather than Keith. He'd been impressed with her musical abilities and had watched how much fun she'd been having.

"You're supposed to be watching Keith. He's the star of the show." Laurie teased.

"Who?" Greg pulled her slightly away from everyone else. They were all wrapped up in Keith's current solo concert taking place on stage.

"Hope? Are you alright?" Faith asked as she finally realized her sister was holding her arm so tightly that she might leave bruises.

"Fine, why?" Hope asked distractedly. Her eyes glued to Keith.

"Well, ever since Greg accepted Keith's invitation, you've been strangling my arm." Faith teased.

"Oh, sorry. Are you alright?" Hope asked quickly and glanced only briefly at her sister in concern.

"Hope…." Faith glanced back and forth between her sister and Keith. She watched her sister's eyes take on a dreamy look that she hadn't seen since they'd stayed up late one night to talk. It was the night that Hope had alluded to her 'brush with fame'. One heavenly night she'd spent in the arms of a famous singer. Hope had never given her a name, but Faith was quickly putting two and two together. "Oh….my…..god!"

"What?" Hope finally pulled her eyes away from Keith to look at her sister's shocked face.

"It was him!" Faith said with complete conviction.

"Who was him?" Hope hadn't figured out what Faith had figured out.

"Keith is the rock star you slept with!" Faith blurted it out before Hope could slap her hand over her mouth. Hope quickly looked at the other teenagers who were thankfully a few feet away from them and hadn't heard. She never looked in the other direction to see Dina and Angie watching with equally shocked looks.

Angie's eyes swung from Hope to Dina to see tears spring to her eyes. Angie reached over and put her hand on Dina's arm. She leaned close to say quietly in her ear. "You don't know when it happened. It could have been before he even met you."

Dina blinked rapidly to dispel the tears and looked at Angie to see understanding in her eyes. She considered Angie's words and then slowly nodded. Her statement was true. It didn't mean the other girl's words hadn't hurt, but she'd known Keith had led a very active social life before he'd met her. She'd also guessed he'd kept up with that life on the road after he'd been with her. However, since he'd invited her along on the road, she was pretty sure he'd not been with anyone but her.

That being said, 'pretty sure' was not a definitive enough answer for Dina. She needed to know for sure.

Until she could ask Keith, she'd give him the benefit of the doubt. She owed him that.

Now, if she could just stop herself from dying a little inside every second until she got her answer.

xoxo

The stage lights dimmed, and they all moved off the stage to gather behind the amps and wipe the sweat from their faces. They'd joke around until the screaming reached a level that told them it was time to return for the encore.

Keith had just wiped a towel down his face, when his eyes met those of the girl he'd seen just before going on stage. Her smile caught his attention again. It looked so familiar.

They'd been instructed to keep their distance from the band so that they didn't get in their way as they exchanged guitars and prepared to go back on for the encore.

As he exchanged a lingering glance with the girl, Laurie came up beside him. "Does she look familiar?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking that. Do you recognize her?" Keith asked.

"I didn't at first, but it all came back to me…..once she told me where I'd met her." Laurie hinted.

"Where's that?" Keith broke eye contact with her and glanced curiously at Laurie.

"San Antonio ring any bells?" Laurie taunted.

"No." Keith said and then looked back at her frowning.

"Sure about that, brother dear?" Laurie whispered in his ear. "The Hilton Hotel, a night club, her apartment for extracurricular activities?"

"No way!" Keith's memories came crashing in around him. He felt like staggering as more than just the night with her came back. The pain he'd been feeling about Anne's death. The guilt.

Laurie immediately felt guilty about forcing him to remember before they were done with the encore. She watched his face bleach of color as his eyes became blank. She'd almost expected to see his emotions play across his face like they would have years ago. Now, she knew he was hurting, but you'd never know it by looking at him. He was just overly pale.

Keith stood there stunned.

He no longer heard the cheering crowd. He no longer saw Laurie standing beside him looking guilty. All he could see was the girl. And then he almost started to laugh as he realized he couldn't remember her name. He was drawing a blank.

"Keith, you ready man? They're going crazy." Steve walked over and stood between Keith and the girl.

"What?" Keith asked as if in a fog.

"The encore. You alright man?" Steve put his hand on Keith's shoulder.

"Yeah, sure." Keith shook his head to clear it and he could once again hear the crowd chanting his name. He glanced over to see Laurie take a deep breath and smile tentatively. He returned her smile.

'You'll be alright', he told himself. You can do it. It's just three songs. Three songs you've done hundreds of times. Concentrate. Focus.

"Let's do this." Keith said and grabbed the guitar from the stage hand while he headed back to the center of the stage to increased cheers.

xoxo

Dina headed back early with Angie. She had every intention of being with Keith long before the girl who'd laid claim to her boyfriend. It may be an old claim, but it was a claim Dina had no desire to be renewed. She'd make sure Keith knew who he was with right now and that was Dina Firmly.

She knew Keith was back when Skizzy and Tiny came into the kitchen looking for food.

"Hey, Dina. What're you doing back early?" Skizzy asked as he found her helping Angie. She usually headed back with the band, giving Keith time to decompress from the show. He wasn't always easy to be around right after a show. He had to change from Keith Partridge – superstar, to Keith Partridge – regular guy.

"It was a little crowded backstage tonight, so I thought I'd head back early." Dina said as she walked out of the kitchen.

Skizzy and Tiny winced as they'd caught her stiff answer. They'd seen the heavy eye contact between Keith and the woman with Greg's group. They'd also noticed Dina's jealous reaction to it. They almost felt sorry for Keith. He had no idea what was heading his way right now.

xoxo

Keith hadn't bothered to lock the door while he took a shower. No one else was at the house yet, he figured he was safe.

Dina slid into the bathroom and just watched him for a minute. He stood under the spray his hands braced against the wall just letting the water cascade down his body. He could feel the tension leaving his body and reached for the soap to wash away the smell of a hard night's work. Lastly, he'd turned to wash his hair and was rinsing out the soap when he felt soft, small hands begin to run down his chest.

His eyes flew open to find Dina standing there, her nude body slowly getting wetter and wetter as the water splashed off his body onto hers.

He just watched her, not sure why she was there. She'd never joined him in the shower after a show before tonight. He waited to find out the reasons for her intruding on his alone time. He didn't have to wait too long.

"Who is she?" Dina asked quietly, one of her hands resting over his heart measuring the beats to make sure he wasn't going to try and lie to her.

"Someone from a long time ago." Keith said quietly.

"How long?" Dina tried to keep her fear out of her eyes, but Keith saw it.

"Before you." Keith assured her.

Dina's head bowed in shame at her jealousy. She'd wanted so badly to believe in him, but she'd been unable to stop herself from doubting him. She felt like crying, but bit her lip to stop herself.

Keith brought his hand up to lift her face. He looked at her eyes swimming in tears of embarrassment and gently brought his lips to hers. "She's from a long time ago. Another lifetime."

"I'm sorry." Dina apologized for doubting him.

"No." Keith pulled her close and found himself telling her the story of the time he'd spent in San Antonio. It was the first time he'd willingly told anyone about any portion of that part of his life. He'd only ever talked about it with the police or the FBI. He'd never even talked about it with his friends.

"She helped me forget, for just a short while. Everything I was dealing with. I used her. I'm not proud of that." Keith admitted. "God, I don't even remember her name."

Dina pulled his head down for a passionate kiss. Oh, how she loved this man. Faults and all.

xoxo

Dina and Keith were late getting to the party even though they'd been back at the house long before anyone else. His absence was quickly brought to light when Greg was sent by the girls in his group to ask Laurie where he might be.

"I've been sent to find out where the man of the hour might be." Greg asked Laurie as soon as she came down from changing her clothes.

"I have no idea. He's always back before we are. Let me check. I wouldn't want you to have another mutiny." Laurie teased.

Laurie went in search of Skizzy or Tiny. They usually knew where he was. She found them both sitting around the table in the kitchen giving Angie a hard time.

"Leave her alone, or she'll poison your next meal." Laurie warned in jest.

"Hey, don't give her any ideas." Skizzy pled.

"Where's Keith? His guests are asking for him." Laurie got right to the point.

"Probably banging the headboard." Tiny mumbled behind his coffee cup.

"What did you say?" Laurie hadn't quite caught that one.

"If I had to guess. He's in bed with Dina." Angie swatted Tiny's overly large bicep as she grabbed his dirty plate from in front of him. "Pervert."

"What? I'm not the one getting a quickie." Tiny defended himself.

"Not such a quickie. They've been up there for quite a while already." Angie reminded him.

"Alright, forget I asked." Laurie quickly tried to change the subject. "Skizzy can you go get him?"

"What?" Skizzy's eyes almost popped out of his head. "No way!"

"Well, I sure can't go and interrupt them." Laurie reminded him and then began to bat her eyelashes at him. "Please Skizzy?" 

"Anything for a pretty face." Tiny laughed as Skizzy reluctantly rose from the table.

"Just be glad she didn't ask you." Skizzy was only too happy to remind Tiny that if he'd been asked he'd likely be doing it for Laurie too.

"Oh, I am. I most definitely am." Tiny's roar of laughter followed Skizzy out of the room.

Laurie and Angie shared a smile and Laurie quickly reminded both of them to join the party.

"I think I saw Gordy coming in the front door when I came back here." Laurie tempted Angie to get away from what she considered her duties. "Let's just grab this mountain of food you already have and some bags of chips to set out. You've already got enough here for a small army."

"You sure?" Angie hated to see people go hungry.

"Yes. Keith would hate knowing you were working while everyone else was having a good time." Laurie grabbed Angie's arm and pulled her behind her back toward the party. "Tiny grab a bunch of plates alright?"

They both laughed as Tiny did exactly what Laurie asked, just like Skizzy predicted.

xoxo

Skizzy had gotten a growled 'get lost' when he'd knocked on the bedroom door. He had taken the opportunity to remind Keith of the guests that were at the house because of his invitation and then wisely went back downstairs.

He quickly insinuated himself in a conversation with Gordy, Angie, Devon and Gloria. It was best to hide behind a couple of girls when you'd pissed off Keith. He was never rude around the women.

He did have to shrug when Laurie threw him a questioning look. He'd done his best to get Keith down to the party. However, he was not crazy enough to have barged into the bedroom and rousted Keith from his bed. He was too young to die.

They didn't have to wait too much longer when Dina and Keith finally made their appearance arm in arm. No one blamed Skizzy when he slouched a little further hoping to avoid detection.

The reaction from the teenage girls was noted by Greg. They went from whispering excitedly to dead silence when Keith looked their way. A little ice breaking was in order.

"Keith, great show." Greg said as he walked up to the couple.

"Thanks. How are your ears?" Keith knew that people who watched the shows from right behind the amps usually had a ringing in their ears for quite some time.

"What?" Greg joked. "No, all kidding aside, it was a great spot to watch from."

"I wouldn't know." Keith joked back.

"Hi Keith." Hope finally found the nerve to walk up and say hi. It helped that Greg was still there. No one would be rude in front of a Minister.

"Hi." Keith still hadn't remembered her name. He glanced at Dina when her arm tightened around him. He gave her a reassuring smile. "I'd like you to meet my girl friend. This is Dina Firmly."

Hope turned to smile at the stunning girl at Keith's side. She also noticed that he hadn't told Dina who she was and finally realized that he couldn't remember her name. Talk about a deflating discovery. She buried her disappointment and held out her hand. "I'm Hope. Keith and I met briefly some three years ago."

Dina had to remove her arm from around Keith to shake the proffered hand and she did so reluctantly. She knew it was silly, but she wanted to stake her claim for all to see.

Greg, feeling the tension too, quickly interjected. "So, how about a beer, Keith?"

"No thanks. I have a bunch of early interviews tomorrow. I could use some hot tea though." He looked expectantly at Dina. They'd talked about this on the way down. He'd explained to her that he wanted to talk to Hope alone for just a short while. She'd agreed, but he hadn't realized it had been reluctantly until now.

"Sure." Dina finally agreed and pulled Keith's head down for a quick kiss before walking out of the room.

"If you have early interviews tomorrow, why did you invite us over for a party?" Greg wondered out loud.

"All work and no play…" Keith shrugged while he gave a weak excuse. 

"And here I always thought the whole time on stage was your play time." Greg grabbed Laurie's hand as she walked up.

"Don't let him fool you. It is." Laurie lightly punched Keith on the arm. "The heavy lifting is all of the other things he has to do. The interviews, the public appearances, the meet and greets, the rehearsals, the sound checks – need I go on?"

"At least we don't have to load and unload the bus anymore." Keith remembered the true heavy lifting that he used to do when they started out. Oh, there had always been union roadies at each venue, but someone had to load and unload the bus at home. Most of that heavy lifting fell on Keith. Danny and Chris would help out when they could, but they were so young when they'd first started.

As the conversation continued along the lines of what life had been like for the Partridges when they first started out, Laurie noticed that Hope was watching Keith longingly and Keith looked like he wanted to talk to her as well. She wasn't sure exactly what they needed to talk about, but she wasn't going to stand there all night and stop it, so she quickly made an excuse to leave.

"Greg, how about introducing me to some of your kids." Greg gave her a funny look at her request. She'd met all of them earlier in the green room. He was just about to remind her of that when he too began to notice the look on Hope's face.

"Yeah, sure. Come on." Greg nodded and pulled her away.

As Keith and Hope both watched them walk away, the awkward silence stretched. Hope was the first to break it.

"So, I guess our encounter was much more memorable to me, hmmm?" At Keith's puzzled look she continued. "You didn't even remember my name."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Keith was immediately contrite. He didn't want this girl to think their night together had meant nothing to him. It had. Just not what she'd hoped it meant.

"Can we go somewhere else? To talk." Keith glanced around the noisy room.

"Of course." Hope immediately agreed and then glanced up to see her sister giving her a thumbs up behind Keith's back.

They bumped into Dina in the hallway carrying a large mug of steaming tea for Keith's dry and scratchy throat. He grabbed it from her and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks. We'll be back in a few minutes."

"Alright." Dina agreed only because she knew she had no choice. She had to fight not to follow them and eavesdrop, but, no, she trusted Keith. And, if she trusted him, she shouldn't have a problem with him going off to spend some private time with a very beautiful woman.

Keith turned to close the door behind himself and Hope, to find Dina watching him from the exact same spot he'd left her. He could swear he saw her lips form the words 'I love you'. He threw her a quick wink before closing the door.

"First, let me start by saying I'm sorry. You're right I didn't remember your name. But in my defense, I meet an awful lot of people." Keith knew the argument was weak. He didn't sleep with nearly as many people as he actually met. His band would argue that comment but it was true.

"It's alright. I mean, I'm a nobody and you're Keith Partridge. It's normal that I would remember your name, while you, well, I was just a passing stranger." Hope tried letting him off the hook.

"You're not a nobody. Don't put yourself down like that. If things had been different…" Keith let that trail off. He didn't intend on baring his soul here. He just wanted her to know that she'd helped him through a rough time. It was the time period he needed to forget, not the people who had helped him through it. But he wasn't quite sure how to tell her that; how to put it into words.

"I guess you're talking about the fact that the FBI came to visit me a few weeks after we, well, spent the night together." Hope remembered her fear and ultimately surprise at the questions the FBI had asked her. They'd tried to be cryptic about why they were asking, but she wasn't an idiot. She'd put two and two together and figured out that all of the stories she'd finally paid more attention to since meeting Keith, meant that their questions had to do with her one night stand with Keith and ultimately his stalker. She'd gone to the library to read the old editions to find out more about Anne; the girl whose name he'd spoken upon waking from his nightmare. She'd guessed so much before they'd come to question her and then figured out even more just by what they'd asked her. "I had no idea that anyone would even consider trying to hurt me just because I slept with someone. It's just such a far-out thought."

"I didn't realize at the time that our spending time together was putting you in any kind of danger. Had I known, I would never have let it happen. I would never have come to the club that night." Keith assured her quickly.

"Keith, I know that. I mean, I don't know you all that well, but what I do know of you, what I've read in magazines, you're a decent person. You showed such care for me that night, even though we were virtual strangers. You cared about my feelings. I actually felt quite cherished that night. I wouldn't go so far as to call it loved, but it was special." Hope could still feel a warm tingle throughout her body when she remembered that night. It was a night she would remember forever, every last detail.

"I'm glad it's a good memory for you." Keith was very uncomfortable with this conversation. Was he forever to run into his one night stands and end up having awkward conversations? Truth be told, it wasn't ALL his one night stands; just the ones from three years ago. The ones he'd entered into to either forget about what had happened to Anne or to help him try and feel again after his system had been overloaded and he'd shut down.

"Oh, it is. It's a memory I'll treasure forever. You know, it's not every night that a girl gets to live out one of her fantasies. Isn't it a good memory for you?" Hope knew she was putting him on the spot with that one, but she just had to know.

"Well, sure." Keith said quickly as he suddenly found anywhere else to look but at her. Oh, who was he kidding, he hadn't thought about it again until Laurie had reminded him of who she was and then he'd pushed it quickly from his mind in order to finish the show.

"You are such a bad liar." Hope tried to keep her tone teasing, though it really did hurt to know that he'd never thought of her again after.

Keith would have laughed at that one. He'd been lying for years and no one questioned him. He'd fooled them all for three long years. He'd fooled people who knew him a whole lot better than the girl in front of him.

"Look Hope, I did think of you again, but only because the FBI reminded me that the girl who was making a train wreck of my whole life might possibly be going after you to hurt you just because you'd spent time with me. I have to know – did anyone ever try to hurt you after I left?" Keith would never forgive himself if he found out someone had hurt her. It was another thing he'd carry on his soul forever.

"No, Keith. No one ever did anything to hurt me after we were together. After talking to the FBI, I can only guess that Olivia Braddock didn't know about me." Hope had noted Keith's reluctance to use her name and she also noticed him wince when she did use it. She was amazed at how much effect the girl's name could have on him now that three years had gone by. He should have put this behind him by now, right?

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear that." Keith had found out what he needed to know and was now looking for a way to end this totally uncomfortable situation. He shifted his weight and glanced toward the door almost hoping for Dina to interrupt them.

Hope had certainly pictured a different outcome of her next meeting with Keith; not this totally uncomfortable and awkward conversation from halfway across a room. Keith had kept his distance and she felt it both physically and emotionally. He was obviously taken by the girl he'd showed up with at the party. Well, at least she had her memories and they would have to sustain her until she found someone to spend the rest of her life with. Maybe the next time Greg asked her to dinner she'd actually take him up on it; even if that invitation was coming from a place of friendship.

"I'm sure you want to get back to the party." Hope said in a voice that was stronger than she could have hoped for.

"Hope." Keith said and then paused. He took a sip of the tea he'd been holding this whole time without thought. The tea had become cool. "Thank you."

When Hope just looked at him in confusion he continued. "Not only for being there for me three years ago, but for being so understanding tonight."

"It was my pleasure." Hope could say that for a fact. There were no two ways about it; she'd totally enjoyed their night together and had been hopeful for a repeat. But, knowing that wasn't going to happen, she could actually find herself being happy that Keith appeared to be in a good relationship. "Be good to Dina. She seems like a very nice person."

Keith simply nodded as he opened the door to let Hope lead him back to the party.

Before they got too far down the hallway, Greg met them. "Keith, could I talk to you for a few minutes?"

"Sure." Keith answered easily but then was surprised when Greg nodded him back toward the room he'd just come from. Maybe he shouldn't have answered so quickly. Just what could the good minister want to talk to him about in private?

xoxo

Angie, Gordy, Skizzy, Laurie and Dina were all talking quietly by the doorway. They all noticed Hope come back in the room and waited to see Keith appear behind her. When no one appeared in the doorway, Laurie glanced around the room to find Hope had walked over to the windows and stood staring into the darkness.

Laurie approached her quietly not wanting to alarm her. She looked totally lost in thought. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, Laurie, you surprised me." Hope jumped even though Laurie had tried her best not to.

"Sorry." Laurie said automatically. "You just looked like you needed a friend and, though I know we don't exactly know each other, I feel like I might understand."

"As I'm sure you already know, I slept with him. Three years ago." Hope blurted out and then figured she needed to explain. "We both knew it was a one night thing. I mean, he was leaving town the next day. I was the one who suggested it. In fact, he didn't at first seem all that interested in me. I didn't want to take no for an answer, so I just kept trying. Eventually we ended up back at my place. It was great. Oh, I can't believe I just said that to you."

"It's alright. I'm used to it after all these years." Laurie said with a rye smile. It wasn't unusual for females to talk about their feelings for Keith before they remembered they were talking to his sister.

"I guess the biggest problem I'm having tonight is the fact that he didn't remember my name." Hope said barely above a whisper; not really sure if she wanted the words said out loud yet knowing that she had a sympathetic ear.

"Hope, it was a really bad time in his life and, you said it yourself, it was three years ago." Laurie reminded her and then asked a question that she hoped might have Hope putting this in the proper perspective. "If Keith wasn't who he is – if he wasn't famous, would you have remembered his name?"

"Of course I would have!" Hope answered in self-defense and then made herself look at it objectively. "I would hope I would have, but you're right; I might not have."

"So, is the fact that during a very stressful time in his life - a time he is probably hoping to forget - is it all that impossible to believe he'd forget the name of a virtual stranger?" Laurie asked gently.

"I didn't say my feelings were rational." Hope felt a smile tug at her lips before her memories caused her to frown again. "Do you know that I searched for that feeling – that high – the pure adrenalin rush that that night was? I did foolish, stupid things looking for it. I got mixed up with a not so good group of people. Dated wild and crazy band members hoping for that rush. All I got was a broken nose from a verbal fight that got out of hand and a painful stretch in detox."

Laurie squirmed slightly, but let the girl talk. Apparently she needed it.

"I look back on it and realize that I was still rebelling against my parents. They were, are, religious fanatics that made my life hell; mine and Faith's lives hell. Keith was a beautiful memory that was this bright beacon in my life. Every time I was down after he left, I just remembered our time together and I could smile. I needed that again, but never found it. Then I got a call from Faith in L.A. It was like a godsend. I needed to be away from San Antonio; and Greg, he's been so wonderful to me; to us." Hope rambled.

"You really admire him, don't you?" Laurie watched Hope look at her with guilt on her face. It made her realize that Hope's feelings were stronger than even she probably realized.

"He's a truly wonderful person." Hope said.

"True." Laurie made a quick decision to help along a relationship that she felt the two people closest to it might not recognize just yet. "You know, Greg thinks very highly of you too."

"Oh, no. He's just being nice. I'm not worthy of such high praise." Hope glanced back out the window.

"He thinks so." Laurie caught Hope's doubtful look. "He talked about you for quite a while when we had dinner the other night. Hope, he likes you."

"Well, I like him too." Hope easily agreed.

"No, Hope. He really likes you." Laurie hoped she got her drift this time.

"He couldn't. He has feelings for you." Hope shook her head.

"He might have at one time, but they're not the same any more. We're friends Hope; good friends, but just friends. I want different things now; a career in law and maybe someday a family, but not any time soon. He wants all of those things, sooner rather than later." Laurie watched Hope absorb her words. She watched the doubt flash over her face. It must be difficult for a girl who grew up with overly religious parents to consider a life with a minister; kind as he was, it had to be a bit daunting.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Hope finally gave up trying to figure it out and focused on the girl next to her.

"Because, no matter how little you think your time with my brother meant to him; I know that you did give him something he needed at that time. It's not hard to be nice to someone who was there for someone you love." Laurie smiled.

"Thank you for that. I mean, Keith tried to make me feel like our time together meant something, but I just couldn't believe him. Now that we've talked, maybe I can. I'll always remember that time fondly, but I can hopefully let it become just that; a very pleasant memory." Hope blinked back tears and accepted the hug of comfort that Laurie gave her.

xoxo

"We don't have another show in Madrid, so don't even ask me for backstage passes." Keith joked lightly, hoping to knock the serious look off Greg's face.

"That's not what I wanted to talk to you about." Greg did smile at Keith's joke but he quickly became serious once again.

"Don't tell me; you're here to ask me for Laurie's hand in marriage." Keith kept the jokes coming in hopes of avoiding any more serious discussions that night. "You'd better ask our mom. I've been known to try and give Laurie away at the drop of a hat. I don't think Mom would appreciate that."

Greg just gave Keith a hard look.

"Look, you're going to have to say something here. I have no idea what we could possibly have to discuss." Keith was feeling a little uncomfortable under Greg's close regard.

"It's about Hope." Greg started quietly. "I feel very protective of both Hope and her sister. They have no one but each other."

Keith set down his cup of now cold tea and waited impatiently for Greg to get to the real point. He figured he was in for a lecture on how to treat women and he really didn't want to hear it.

Greg surprised him with the next words out of his mouth. "Thank you. I can see by the look on your face you were expecting something else."

"Well, sure. I just figured you'd read me the riot act for using her three years ago." Keith blurted out the bald truth and then cringed. There really was no reason he needed to verbalize that fact, especially to a man of the cloth.

"I wanted to thank you for treating her so respectfully tonight. You could have just blown her off which would have hurt her feelings. I have no idea what you two talked about, but she didn't leave here in tears, so I'll assume it went well." Greg gave Keith a glimpse into what he was thinking. Greg's next thought surprised him once again. "You know, Hope has talked to me about your time together. I'd be willing to listen to you if you needed to talk too."

Keith couldn't decide if he was more surprised that Hope would talk to a minister about her sex life or the fact that that same minister was basically asking him to talk about his sex life. Keith was willing to bet that his was a bit more sordid than Hope's. "Just what exactly are you expecting me to say?"

"I don't have any expectations. I'm just offering you a free sounding board for whatever is bothering you." Greg said kindly.

"Well, in that case, let's rejoin the party because there is nothing bothering me." Keith assured him.

"Horse feathers." Greg used a favorite saying of his father's. It got him the desired result. Keith was looking at him shocked once again. Apparently Greg was breaking down all kinds of preconceptions that Keith had about him. "You look like you could sleep for three weeks straight. You're jumpy as a cat. You rarely smile unless you're on stage. None of those things are the Keith Partridge I know."

"Has Laurie been talking to you?" Keith immediately jumped to the correct conclusion.

"Of course. We spent dinner together a couple of nights ago." Greg avoided the direct question thus allowing him to avoid lying.

"Slick, Greg, very slick." Keith called him on it right away.

"Alright, she's worried about you." Greg admitted.

"Did she ask you to talk to me?" Keith needed to know if she'd betrayed him.

"Not in so many words. And, before you blame her for anything, she only told me what was bothering her. She has no idea what's bothering you. She's just worried." Greg watched Keith absorb that before continuing. "And, after spending just a little time with you, I can see why."

"Well, you can all stop worrying about me. I'm fine." Keith gave his pat answer for that question. And, so long as he stayed busy, he could keep himself believing that too.

"Keith, stop trying to fool yourself." Greg tried one more time.

"Look, if it will make you feel better, I'll keep your offer in mind for when I DO have a problem. Alright?" Keith went back to joking.

Greg had no choice but to let it drop for now. He nodded shortly and followed Keith out of the room.

xoxo

Dina was near the doorway talking to Angie and Gordy when Greg and Keith came back into the large sitting room. Keith immediately went to her side and pulled her close. He whispered in her ear. "My tea is cold. Wanna come and help me heat it up?"

Dina couldn't hold in the smile that came to her face. She'd seen the tension between Keith and Greg and wondered at it, but if Keith wanted to ignore it, so would she. She turned into his arms and whispered back. "I'd be willing to help you heat up more than just your tea."

"Out, both of you. We have impressionable teenagers here." Angie said as she shooed the couple out of the room and turned to Gordy. "Remind me to wipe down all the surfaces in the kitchen, will you?"

Gordy sprayed his mouth full of beer onto the carpet.

Angie gave him a look of disgust when she went to wipe it up with some napkins. "Men, you can't take them anywhere."

xoxo

After a relatively lengthy absence from the party, Dina and Keith finally reappeared; Keith a whole lot more relaxed. This time the teenagers would not let him leave so soon again. He was soon surrounded and answering questions about what it's like to perform in front of a live audience night after night. The boys and the girls were both fascinated by totally different aspects of his life, so he was kept busy answering question after question; totally ignoring Greg and Hope. Before long, someone went in search of Keith's guitar and they soon had a sing-along going. Keith begged off after a few songs saying his voice would give out at his next performance if he sang too much. Shortly thereafter, he gave his guitar to Steve telling them his fingers were sore now too.

While the sing-along progressed with Steve now being the musical director, Dina and Keith once again disappeared.

Dina woke up alone the next morning, completely worn out from their long night of both partying and other activities that brought a smile to her face. Keith had truly worn her out. She had no idea how he'd found the energy to get out of bed for his interviews, but she'd only barely woken up when he'd kissed her good-bye as he'd left. She also had no idea that he'd been woken up well before he had to leave by another one of his nightmares. This one had been about Hope and the fact that Olivia had recently found out about her. In his dream, Hope had died a horrible death, screaming the whole time. It had put him on edge. He'd hoped to lose the tension in the shower, but that hadn't worked.

xoxo

"You alright, man? You seem a little jumpy." Skizzy asked Keith as they sat in the backseat of the car on their way to the third of four stops.

"Fine. Just a little tired. It was a late night last night." Keith hoped that explanation sufficed.

"That it was, though you and Dina disappeared quite a while before the party ended." Skizzy reminded him.

"Doesn't mean I got any sleep." Keith threw him a grin.

"Right." Skizzy couldn't help but laugh. "Ready? We're here."

"Damn, who's giving out our schedule? These crowds are getting bigger and bigger." Keith cringed as the screams began to filter inside the car as it slowed as close to the door as possible.

"This is the last radio station today. The next stop is the record company. They should have better security. You guys ready?" Reuben glanced over his shoulder and waited for the nods he expected.

Tiny got out on the far side of the car and locked the door behind him. He then made his way to the side nearest the door and opened it. The screams grew in volume and then lowered when Skizzy was the first to exit. As soon as Keith followed, the screams increased and the crowd began to surge forward. There were only two security people from the radio station and they had no chance of keeping back the excited fans.

They only had about 20 feet to get to the door, but as soon as Keith appeared that distance could have been a mile. Reuben took the lead with Keith as close behind as possible and Tiny and Skizzy trying to take up as much space next to and behind Keith as possible. There were hands reaching everywhere. Keith could feel them getting closer and closer until just before they got to the door, the fans' reach finally got to him. He could feel hands grabbing at his clothes, his hair, anything they could touch and grab. He was thinking it couldn't get much worse when suddenly he felt the sharp sting of a scratch on his face and he felt a hard tug on his hair. Keith appeared to try and disappear into himself as he tucked his head down further and made a last surge toward the door that Reuben had just swung open. He felt the sting of several more scratches before he made it through the door and out of their reach.

Keith was practically running by the time he hit the doorway and he didn't stop until he'd gone around a corner. It was then that the mini panic attack set in. He found himself almost hyper-ventilating. He leaned against the wall and put his hands on his knees trying vainly to slow his breathing. His heart was pounding like it was going to come out of his chest and he was shaking like a leaf. 'Partridge, get a hold of yourself before someone sees you like this' was his panicked thought.

Reuben, Skizzy and Tiny were still fighting to close the door and lock it behind them.

Keith finally got his breathing under control though he couldn't seem to stop the shaking. As the adrenaline began to leave his body, he suddenly felt light headed and very tired. He slid down the wall before he fell over and pulling his knees up, rested his head on top of them.

Minutes later, his three protectors came flying around the corner and almost stumbled over Keith huddled on the floor. They all stopped and gawked.

Reuben recovered first. "You alright?" He asked quietly not wanting to startle him.

"Give me a minute." Keith answered just as quietly but had yet to look up at them.

They noticed that his shirt had several tears in it and that his hair was not its usual neatly combed self. They got another surprise when he finally looked up. A line of blood was trailing down his cheek.

"You're bleeding!" Skizzy said in alarm.

Keith reached up to touch where he still felt the sting and his fingers came away red. Well, that couldn't be good, he thought. He'd have to try and cover that with make-up before the show tonight.

He was now strangely calm.

Reuben saw the calm for what it was – shock. "Come on, let's get you up and cleaned up."

"Take him to a restroom and wash that cut. I'll find the station manager and reschedule if I can; cancel if I can't." Reuben said quietly to Tiny and Skizzy.

"You don't have to do that. I'm alright." Keith had heard him and began to push himself up from the floor. He swayed momentarily but didn't see the three sets of hands that reached to steady him because he had closed his eyes as the room spun slightly.

"No, you're not." Reuben argued.

"Look, it's just a scratch. I'm fine." Keith was finally able to stop the room from moving. "I can do this. Really." He finished when he noticed Reuben's frown of disbelief.

"You're sure?" Reuben couldn't help but ask one more time.

"Positive. I just need to clean up." Keith took a deep breath to push down the last of his panic. "Oh, but you better find another way for us to leave. I don't think I want to go back that way."

Reuben had agreed to Keith's request knowing that it was the only logical way. He found out from the station manager that there was an underground parking garage for the workers and he offered himself and his Mercedes as their get away car. Reuben accepted almost hoping that something bad happened to the man's pride and joy considering how poorly he'd planned for their arrival. They should have been given the underground garage as their means of entry. It would have meant Keith not getting injured but the station manger would have been out the free publicity. The station manager was a fool, was all Reuben could think.

The interview went off without a hitch even though Keith seemed a little jumpy. He held it together long enough to finish an abbreviated version. They'd also decided to tape the interview and delay the playback so that Keith could leave the building before the fans outside realized he was done.

They had walked through the blessedly quiet garage, following the station manager to his car. As they'd pulled out on the adjacent street, you could see just the fringes of the crowd that was chanting for Keith to appear. Keith tensed as they drove past the edge of the crowd, but the windows were tinted and he was pretty sure no one could see him. It was why he was actually watching the crowd instead of being slouched down in the seat.

If he'd been slouched down, he wouldn't have seen her; at least he thought it was her.

As the station manager accelerated away, Keith turned in the seat to look through the back window. When he did that, the girl turned more fully toward the car. No, it couldn't be! She was locked up. Wasn't she?

He was losing it. That's what it was. It was because of all the people from that time in his life making a reappearance that he was thinking about her.

He was conjuring her up. She wasn't really there.

She couldn't be.

xoxo

Olivia watched the luxury vehicle drive past her and glanced disinterestedly at it. She'd been exposed to such luxury all her life, so it wasn't that which drew her attention. She wasn't sure what had, but she watched the car disappear around the next corner.

She turned her attention back to the door from which Keith should be appearing shortly. She'd arrived too late to see him get there, but she intended on watching him leave.

She'd decided a few short days before to leave the sanitarium for good. She suspected that they had begun to catch on to her game. She had no desire to be locked in a padded room, strapped to a bed and drugged via injection. Not after all her hard work to get clean of those same drugs.

She'd bribed her accomplices to get her fake travel documents and she was once again traveling as Juliet Montague. She always gave a secret chuckle when people at customs would give her a funny look.

She'd broken into her Aunt's safe on her last visit to Lester and she was currently flush with cash. Why the old lady kept so much cash on hand was a mystery to Olivia, but it ultimately made her life much easier. She was sure that Millie had no idea she even knew the combination to her safe. It would be a long time before Millie realized anything was missing. The old bat never went in there but once a month or so to pay her solicitor.

She'd faked papers with the night staff to make it appear as if she had been transferred to the local hospital for a medical emergency. The confusion would hopefully give her a few days of freedom before anyone was looking for her.

She had one last thing to accomplish before she went after Keith. She had to get their son.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Are you alright?" Dina was gently touching the area around the scratch on Keith's right cheek.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Keith smiled tiredly. He felt like he could sleep for a month but knew he had to head over to the new venue in Toledo to do the sound check before the show that night.

"What are they thinking? They announce where you're going to be and then give you no security." Dina could feel her anger rising at Keith's injuries and down attitude. She pulled away and started for the door of their bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Keith grabbed her hand before she could go too far. He knew a fired up Dina could do some major damage and he also knew that no one in the house deserved her wrath.

"To give Reuben a piece of my mind." Dina confirmed Keith's fears.

"Dina, it wasn't his fault. Besides, he feels bad enough already." Keith assured her and saw her anger dim slightly. "I told you, I'm fine. Can you just come here for a few minutes?"

"Sure, what do you need?" Dina quickly turned back to him and went into his waiting arms.

"Just this." Keith said before lowering his head.

He really was too tired for this, but now that he'd started it, Dina would expect him to finish. If he didn't, she'd be worried all over again.

xoxo

"I didn't know where else to turn. I'm being stonewalled at every turn. I figured that a reporter might have some inside contacts that I don't have." Olivia had her most pleading look on her face. "Please, I'm begging you."

"Miss Montague, I might be able to help you if you give me more information." The young woman kept a bland but interested look on her face; inside, she was high-fiving herself up and down. Could she be this lucky – to be handed a scoop on a silver platter so early in her career? Here she was, thinking that her talents were wasted writing fluff pieces for the entertainment section of the paper. If she was right, she was about to land a hard hitting piece that was based in the entertainment world but held some serious punch.

"Well, like I said, three years ago I gave birth to a baby. It was taken away from me before I even had a chance to see him. He was born on April 12th, just like his daddy." Olivia's face took on a dreamy, far away look.

The reporter wanted to shake her and keep her on task. She kept drifting in and out of her story. "Yes, you told me that before. So, where was this child born?"

"He was born in Geneva." Olivia pulled herself back to the present.

"And, what was his name?" The reporter was hoping against hope that this would be the clincher.

"Why, it's Keith." Olivia supplied happily not realizing that she had given the reporter more information with that answer than all her previous answers. So much had been written about Keith Partridge since he'd begun his European tour that it was hard not to know what his birth date was. Olivia had just confirmed the reporter's suspicions.

Now, just to confirm that the girl sitting in front of her wasn't crazy as a loon. "So, why was your baby taken away from you?"

"He just was." Olivia spat.

"Look, I'm not about to use up a favor with one of my valuable sources if you're sending me on a wild goose chase." The reporter explained.

"I'm paying you handsomely for your assistance, isn't that enough?" Olivia calmly reminded her.

"I'm just trying to figure out what adoption options they might have used." The reporter lied smoothly.

"Oh, well, I suppose." Olivia wasn't quite sure what one had to do with the other, but this was why she'd come here; to use this woman's knowledge of how to get information. "Little Keith was taken from me because I was suffering from an illness; one I wasn't expected to live through." There that sounded good.

Not expected to live through crazy – the reporter snidely thought. She was starting to suspect that Miss Montague was none other than Olivia Braddock. The reporter had read all about Keith Partridge's stalker problems while she'd been in college studying to be a reporter and had been secretly dying to be in that court room where Olivia Braddock had announced to the world that she was pregnant with Keith's child. Oh, the family had come out with a denouncement of the rumor and had had it corroborated by Olivia's own family, but all the best stories were always covered up, weren't they?

"Alright, Miss Montague, I'll help you. But, it will take me some time to dig up this information. Why don't you give me a call in a few days?" The reporter suggested while forcing a small smile to her face rather than the full on grin she was fighting to keep inside.

"Thank you. I'll do that." Olivia stood up and shook hands with the other woman never suspecting that the reporter knew almost everything about her.

xoxo

The arena was small in Toledo, so they were doing two shows a night. It meant that Keith stayed at the venue between shows and it also meant that security was extremely tight.

Carlotta Lopez, the reporter who had made a deal with Olivia to find her baby, really wanted to get in to see Keith. She'd attempted to set up an interview through Mr. Kincaid, but had been turned down. She'd been told that all Keith's interviews had been set up weeks in advance and that she should have contacted the record company when they'd announced the tour if she'd wanted a spot.

"Manuel, you have to figure out a way to get me in there." Carlotta plopped down in the chair in front of her editor's desk.

"Sorry, I've called in every marker I can think of and they aren't budging." Manuel informed her.

"But, I have to get confirmation on this story before I run with it. You told me that yourself." Carlotta huffed.

"I did." Manuel agreed. He ran a reputable paper; there was no way they were running a story that was not one hundred percent true. "Look Carlotta, you're a young resourceful woman, figure something out. Pick him up at a night club. Become a security guard at the arena. Become invisible. I don't care what it takes, get confirmation of the story or I don't run it"

"Hah, pick him up at a night club. You already know that he's got a girlfriend on this tour, but you won't let me run that story either." Carlotta reminded him that she'd wanted to run a picture of Dina with the caption, 'the woman who had clipped the wings of the young Keith Partridge'.

"You're always telling me that I hired the best young investigative reporter in all of Spain; well prove it." Manuel challenged.

"Boss…." Carlotta cut off her thoughts when she intercepted the hard look from the man who had been like a father to her since he'd hired her. He'd given her every opportunity to prove herself, but never had he handed her anything. She'd worked for every accolade and promotion she'd received. "Right. I'll figure it out."

"That's my girl." Manuel waved her out of his office and put it out of his mind. He didn't have much hope for her success. He also didn't have much hope of the story being true. Everyone knew that Olivia Braddock was as crazy as they come.

xoxo

"Hey, what are you doing?" Skizzy asked the person he thought was an old janitor just outside Keith's dressing room. The guy was mopping the floor with a dry mop and a bucket without water, all while he backed nonchalantly toward Keith's door. The whole set-up stunk to high heaven.

"Er….ummm…no hablo ingles." The old man mumbled, dropping his head further down.

"What's wrong?" Tiny asked as he walked up. He'd made a quick trip to the rest room. It had been so quiet back here that they'd slightly let down their guard. The security at the arena had been impressive and they'd had no problems between shows the night before either.

"I'm not sure, but this old guy thinks that you can wet mop a floor without liquids. The bucket it empty." Skizzy's frown deepened.

"Did you ask him?" As Tiny approached, the old man seemed to start slinking down the hallway.

"Tried. Says he doesn't speak English." Skizzy turned his back on the old man.

When Tiny turned his back too, the old man saw his opportunity. He tossed the mop down an adjacent hallway and bolted for the door. As both bodyguards turned to look toward the sound of the tossed mop, the little old man grabbed the door knob and turned it, sliding through.

"Hey!" Skizzy had turned back to see the door closing behind the suddenly spry old man. He sprinted to the door and found it locked when he tried to turn the knob. "Open up. Now!"

Carlotta straightened her previously hunched shoulders and, ignoring the pounding on the door, glanced around the room. Where could he be?

She canted her head and realized there was a shower running. She located the only other door in the room and assumed it led into a bathroom. She couldn't wait patiently for Keith to get out of the shower. His bodyguards would likely have made it into the room before that time, so Carlotta did the only thing a respectable reporter would do. She barged directly into the room.

Keith had just turned off the shower and pushed the curtain aside. He grabbed a towel and froze when he heard a gasp. His head swung quickly toward the door and spotted what he thought was an old man gaping at him; eyes rounded. "What the hell do you want?"

"You have no idea." Carlotta breathed in her native language, as she tried her best to drag her eyes up to gauge his reaction at finding her in his private bathroom. She swallowed heavily and looked up only after Keith had wrapped a towel around his waist.

"I'll give you a ten for originality." Keith tried his best to keep his temper under control. As soon as she'd spoken, he'd realized it wasn't an old man, but a young woman who had donned a pretty nifty disguise to get in. He was a bit surprised that she'd gotten past Tiny and Skizzy though. Nothing like this had happened on this tour yet; a testament to their diligence.

"I'll give you an eleven, maybe even a twelve, for…." She trailed off and waved at his lower half. This she said in English and watched his cheeks redden slightly.

"Look, I've got another show in less than 30 minutes. Do you mind?" Keith really was trying to hold onto his patience.

"Oops, sorry, right. This will only take a minute." Carlotta was still having problems concentrating. He was quite distracting; especially standing there mostly naked and considering she had seen him totally naked, well who could blame her. She took the opportunity to close her eyes for a second to bring that sight back to mind immediately. Her smile widened.

Keith was considering his options while she stood there with her eyes closed and a smile widening across her lips. She was blocking the doorway and he had no clothes in the bathroom with him except for the clothes he'd worn for the first show. He had no desire to put the sweat soaked items back on. He also had no desire to get any closer to her while the only thing between her and that wickedly growing grin was his thin towel.

He finally decided to make her talk in hopes that he could at least get her to leave him alone long enough to put on some clothes. "What will only take a minute?"

"What?" Her eyes popped open and she looked at him in shock. He guessed she was surprised that he was still there.

"You said 'this will only take a minute'." Keith reminded her as patiently as he could.

"Oh, right. Keith, my name is Carlotta Lopez, I'm with El Telegrafo." Carlotta paused to get his response.

"Ah, a reporter. I should have guessed." Keith should have. If she'd just been a fan, she'd have been all over him already and he might have had a chance to get away. No, a reporter just blocks your exit from a room and starts asking questions; though Ms. Lopez had yet to pose one single question other than her confused 'what'.

"Why? Do I look like a reporter?" Carlotta really was having trouble concentrating. By now she should have had him answering the multitude of questions she'd memorized as key to her getting confirmation of her belief that he'd fathered a baby with his kidnapper three years ago.

"No, you look like my grandfather." Keith answered truthfully. Where the hell were Tiny and Skizzy? He really wanted this over with.

"What?" Carlotta looked down at herself. She'd totally forgotten her disguise. It turned out to be a disadvantage as normally her dark sultry looks would get the men talking easily in hopes that she might accept an invitation for a drink after they were done. She'd vaguely been wondering why Keith seemed so unmoved by her, but was now reminded that she had on a wig, fake mustache and baggy coveralls. "Oh, right."

Keith simply raised an eyebrow and made sure he had a firm grip on his towel.

Keith finally saw movement behind the resourceful reporter and knew that this interlude would soon be over. Before he could even think to throw a grateful word of thanks heavenward, Tiny had picked the reporter up by the waist and began to move her quickly toward the door. "Time is up." He said simply.

"No wait!" Carlotta said as she struggled to be free of the mountain of a man who was quickly moving her out of the room. "Keith, you have to talk to me! We have a mutual friend. She has a message for you."

"You alright?" Skizzy asked while he closed the door behind a quickly departing Tiny and his still struggling burden.

"Yeah, she didn't try anything." Keith sighed and grabbed a robe from the back of the door. A door he hadn't felt comfortable approaching while Ms. Lopez had been staring at him from right next to it. He also grabbed another towel to put over his wet hair. The towel served a secondary purpose, to hide his face from Skizzy. The reporter's last words had gotten him thinking that she'd been in contact with Olivia Braddock. Why he was thinking that, he wasn't sure, but he didn't want to risk his face giving anything away.

"Did she say who she was?" Skizzy watched Keith nonchalantly rub the water from his hair.

"Said she was a reporter from a Madrid paper." Keith ignored the feeling of the walls closing in as best he could. He would not let on while Skizzy was there that her appearance had put him on edge.

"What did she want to know?" Skizzy thought Keith seemed too calm. He figured he'd be angry that she'd gotten past them and even angrier that it had taken them a while to find one of the security people who had a key to the room.

Skizzy had been threatening to break the door down, but Tiny had talked him out of it saying that if there was no noise coming from the room, Keith had to be alright. Besides, Keith would be angrier not to have a working door on his dressing room, right?

"I know as much as you do. She didn't say much until Tiny was carrying her out." Keith really needed Skizzy to leave so that he could have a mini breakdown. He could feel himself starting to shake and didn't want his friend to know it. "Did you see Reuben?"

"No, why?" Skizzy asked. "You need to talk to him?"

"Yeah, could you find him for me?" Keith asked nonchalantly.

"Sure. Be right back." Skizzy gave him a hard look. Something was off, but he couldn't put a finger on it. "You'll be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll just lock the door after you." Keith forced a laugh to lighten the mood. He followed Skizzy to the door and turned the lock behind him. Once that was done, he slid down the door because his legs would no longer hold him up.

He felt like the world was closing in on him. The panic was bubbling, swelling, rising up inside him. He fought to push it back down.

He felt the need to laugh welling up inside him and pushed that down too.

Breathe. Just breathe. Stay strong. They're depending on you. They can't know. No one can know.

xoxo

"Who are you?" Reuben had followed Tiny and his burden to an office down the hall from Keith's dressing room.

"I'm Carlotta Lopez. I'm with El Telegrafo. My identification is in my purse." Carlotta looked around her and realized she had no identification on her. "Which is in my car, outside."

"How convenient." Reuben said a bit snidely.

"You can call my boss. Manuel Soto will verify who I am." Carlotta had had her shot and she'd blown it. Manuel would not be happy. Then again, he wouldn't know the facts until after he vouched for her.

"Watch her." Reuben said as he walked out the door and did just that.

When he came back into the room after hanging up the phone in the hallway, he glanced at Tiny. "Give us a minute, hmmm?"

"Sure." Tiny glared at the woman who had taken off the fake mustache and wig finally showing flashes of the beauty underneath. "I'll just be outside."

"So, what possessed you to break into Keith's dressing room?" Reuben knew she was who she said she was. He'd not only gotten confirmation that she worked for the paper, but he'd also gotten a physical description of her; down to the birthmark on her upper lip which was now clearly visible since she'd removed the fake mustache.

"I was here to verify some information for a story." Carlotta answered.

"Did you get it?" Reuben quizzed.

"No." Carlotta blushed as she thought of why she hadn't gotten her information. If he'd just had some clothes on, she might have stood a chance.

"What's the story?" Reuben didn't like the way this was going. She was being very cryptic and had gone to great lengths to get to Keith. It had to be big. At least, she had to think it was big.

"I'd rather talk to Keith about it." Carlotta decided to brazen it out.

"That's not going to happen." Reuben assured her. "Not now or ever. So, if you need confirmation, I suggest you start with me."

xoxo

"Keith wants to see you." Skizzy said without preamble as soon as Reuben walked out of the office. He'd been in there for more than 15 minutes and Keith only had 10 minutes before he was to go on. They could definitely hear the crowd ramping up for the next show.

"Oh? He say why?" Reuben kept his face as blank as possible.

"No. Just that he wanted to see you? She say anything?" Skizzy nodded toward the closed door.

"No!" Reuben barked and then quickly tried to cover. "She's just your run of the mill reporter trying to get a scoop."

"Went through an awful lot for nothing big." Skizzy pushed. He was getting the same strange feeling from Reuben now too. It was like they were both trying to hide something.

"Reporters are a weird bunch, huh?" Reuben tried for a light laugh and hoped it didn't sound as fake as it felt.

"True." Skizzy easily agreed rather than pushing. When Reuben started to walk away, he shared a look with Tiny who thought Reuben's reactions had been a bit off too.

xoxo

Keith opened the door when Reuben knocked and announced himself. "What took you so long?"

"I was talking to your reporter friend." Reuben told him.

"She's not my friend." Keith snapped and then realized that had been an awfully strong response for a comment Reuben had likely meant as a joke. "Sorry, she just put me on edge."

"You alright to go on?" Reuben looked at him with concern. His eyes were a little wild.

"Yeah, sure. Of course." Keith said automatically. It was expected of him, so his answer could be nothing but.

"She say anything while she was in here?" Reuben tried to make sure the question was very non-threatening.

"Not much. She wasn't in here long before Tiny carried her out." Keith watched Reuben's body seem to lose its tension. "Why, she say something to you?"

"Not much." Reuben returned the answer. "So, why'd you want to see me?"

"Nothing. I just needed to get Skizzy out of here. He was driving me crazy with a whole bunch of questions. You know how he can be." Keith turned his back on Reuben and didn't see the concerned look that crossed his face.

Skizzy was not one to distract Keith before a show. Reuben knew it and so did Keith. Keith's explanation didn't make sense. Something was wrong here.

Oh, Reuben knew why HE was upset. But why was Keith? If the reporter hadn't said anything to him about her 'story', then why was Keith so tense?

"Keith?" Reuben waited for Keith to turn back and look at him. "You sure she didn't say anything?"

"I said she didn't. Why would I lie?" Keith went on the defensive.

"I didn't mean…." Reuben saw something flash in Keith eyes. Was it guilt? Was he lying and trying to cover? "Sorry. I didn't mean anything by that. Let's go. The natives are getting restless."

"Yeah, this show ought to be wild if they're this loud already." Keith agreed as the arena began to vibrate with stomping feet and clapping hands.

"Knock 'em dead." Reuben clapped Keith on the shoulder and led him out of the room like normal.

Once Keith was on stage, Reuben watched from the wings with a frown on his face.

Based upon the conversation that he'd denied having with the reporter, Reuben suspected that Olivia Braddock was no longer locked up.

Looking back at events of the past week, he suspected that Keith might just know that too.

Based upon that same conversation, he suspected that Keith had lied to him; had been lying to him, to his family, for years.

The reporter HAD talked to him. He knew everything she had wanted to confirm. Everything that Keith would have had to have lied about if it were true.

He wanted to believe Keith. He really did.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

The second show had had a couple of rough patches. They didn't start out as Keith's fault. First, Steve's guitar had broken a string and it had caused a delay that had required Keith to stall for time. He'd chatted with the crowd and explained about how guitar strings never cooperated and broke during rehearsal, they always waited until a show. Then, a little later, one of the stage hands tried to hand Keith the wrong guitar during one of his frequent switches.

None of the mistakes was major, but during the break before the encore, Keith lost his temper. Something he rarely did. He lost it when the same stage hand tried to hand him his acoustic guitar when he needed his Fender.

"What are you, an idiot? The Fender." Keith barked and missed everyone's surprised looks as he wiped a towel down his face to remove the sweat.

"Hey, take it easy. He's new. The regular guy got food poisoning or something." Steve tried to calm Keith.

"What?" Keith had already forgotten his short outburst he was so distracted.

"You took that poor guys head off." Steve reminded him.

"What are you talking about?" Keith grabbed the now correct guitar from the flustered kid. "Thanks." Keith said as if nothing had happened.

"Ready?" Keith glanced around at the amazed faces of his band. He ignored the looks and turned toward the stage. "Well, then, let's send these people home with a smile on their faces."

xoxo

Reuben had stayed behind instead of heading back to the house with Keith, Tiny and Skizzy. He wanted to make a call without anyone hearing. He figured he'd head over to the record company offices and borrow an empty office. He knew that someone would be there to let him in. They usually had recording sessions going 24/7.

"Reuben?" Laurie had left the dressing room in search of him and found him hanging up the pay phone on the wall after confirming he'd be able to get into the record company building.

"Hey, Laurie. What's up?" Reuben pushed his worried thoughts aside so as not to give anything away to Laurie.

"I'm not sure. What happened with Keith between shows?" Laurie had no idea that Keith had had a visitor. She'd been in a different dressing room with the rest of the band.

"Nothing, really." Reuben stalled.

Laurie just cocked an eyebrow at him that reminded him immediately of her mother.

He sighed and decided to give her minimal information; at least until he could confirm something, anything. "A reporter snuck into his dressing room between shows."

"So?" Laurie knew it didn't happen often, but it did happen. And, normally, it wasn't cause for alarm. Keith's actions were slightly alarming in how different they were from his normal actions.

"Laurie, that's all that happened. I don't know what else to tell you." Reuben sighed.

"Oh, come on. One reporter does not throw Keith that far off his game. I mean, he played a great set, but he was downright surly with that poor stage hand. That's just not like him." Laurie reminded Reuben.

"Maybe he's coming down with something." Reuben threw out a possible reason.

"I guess that's possible." Laurie agreed. "He hasn't been getting enough sleep and he's always on the run; not eating right."

"Right." Reuben nodded.

"Maybe you should consider cutting back on his schedule. If he is getting sick, he'll need more rest." Laurie worried.

"He won't stand for it and you know it." Reuben reminded her.

"No, I suppose not. Not until something hits him so hard he's too weak to get out of bed. It's the only way to slow him down." Laurie agreed.

She'd remembered every single extended tour they'd taken as a family. He'd never put himself before the fans. He'd always push his body as hard as he could. He'd catch sleep wherever and whenever he could just to include one more interview, one more autograph session, one more photo opportunity with his fans.

"How come you didn't go back to the house with Keith?" Laurie remembered to ask the other reason why she'd hailed him in the hallway.

"Need to go over to the record company and check on how the work from the live recordings turned out. I need to make sure we don't have to replace any of the songs at a new show." Reuben said as he watched the activity at the end of the hallway.

"Oh, ok. Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Laurie frowned as Reuben walked away from her.

If she'd thought Keith's behavior was odd, Reuben's had been equally odd. Oh, he'd always been a nervous person, but even then he'd always been able to look you in the eye. He'd avoided eye contact with her, especially during his last comments. She wondered if he was really heading over to the record company.

She thought about following him, but then laughed at how much she realized she was acting like Danny. Danny saw a mystery behind every comment.

"Let it go Laurie. It's just the stress and tension of such a long tour. Everyone is just tired." Laurie said to herself and then jumped when the rest of the band walked up behind her and swept her toward the cars that would take them to the house.

xoxo

"Keith? You alright?" Dina asked after being jarred out of a deep sleep.

She tentatively reached out to touch his arm. When he didn't shy away from her, she smiled gently into the darkness. He'd been pulling away a lot lately, but tonight he hadn't. It gave her hope.

"Keith?" She said again as she pulled herself closer to him. "Want to talk about it?"

"No." Keith whispered but let her put her arms around him and felt her kiss him gently on the temple.

"You're shaking." Dina said in concern. "Come on, lie back down."

Keith let himself be urged back to a prone position and then reached out hungrily for Dina's warm body. He _was_ shaking and felt a need to anchor himself with someone in the here and now.

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Dina reassured him while she nuzzled his neck and gently rubbed her hand up and down his chest.

She wasn't overly surprised when Keith pulled her more fully onto his chest, tilted her chin up and covered her mouth for a ravenous kiss. He'd been turning to her for the last several nights as his nightmares had become much more frequent.

She'd simply told him in both words and actions, how much she loved him.

When he was ready to talk, she would be there for him. She'd be there for him no matter what; even if he never wanted to talk about it.

xoxo

"It's Reuben Kincaid, Millie. I'm sorry to be calling so late." Reuben said into the phone once he was sure he had absolute privacy.

"Reuben, it must be serious or you wouldn't be calling me after midnight." Millie's voice quickly lost its sleepiness. She'd been reading in bed, close to dozing off when she'd been startled to wakefulness by her bedside phone.

"It is." Reuben sighed heavily not quite sure how to start.

"It has to do with Keith, doesn't it?" When Millie heard Reuben's confirmation come over the line, she asked one more question. "Has he talked to you?"

"He hasn't, but a reporter has." Reuben confirmed. "Millie, I need to know, is Olivia still locked up?"

"Well, of course she is." Millie answered automatically. However, she hadn't been to visit her for over a month. The visits were very hard on her. But, the sanitarium would call her if something had happened, wouldn't they?

"Are you positive?" Reuben tried again.

"I haven't been to visit her recently, no. You have to be asking for a reason." Millie pushed for more information.

"The reporter I mentioned; she was looking to confirm information on a story. A story she could only have heard from Olivia. Or, possibly Keith, but I know it didn't come from him." Reuben hedged.

"Oh, no." Millie could only close her eyes in frustration. This is exactly what she'd been hoping to avoid. After all these years – it should never have come out. Some skeletons were meant to remain in the closet.

Reuben was right – the only person who'd want to open that door was Olivia.

xoxo

They boarded the plane the next morning and flew to Paris. Only two more weeks and the tour would be over. For once, everyone was looking forward to its end.

The tension around Keith had become apparent to everyone in his inner circle. He'd done his best to hide it and still continued to deny it, but they all saw it. They all walked on egg shells.

"Let's get cleaned up and head over for a rehearsal. I want to add another new song." Keith said while they walked into the new house to get settled. He turned to Dina who was walking right beside him, her hand in his. "Are you planning to come with us?"

"No, I promised to help Angie get the kitchen set up." Dina shook her head and gave him a smile.

"Alright." Keith hid his pleasure well while giving her a quick kiss. He was glad she wasn't coming with them. He had a surprise planned for her and he needed the help of his band.

"I'll miss this, though." Dina pulled him down for one more kiss before following the local agent to the master bedroom. Being the star's girlfriend sure had its perks in these big old manor homes. The master bedrooms were always gorgeous and something truly special. Keith spent very little time in them, but Dina had grown to appreciate their deluxe accommodations. She smiled at the woman who had shown them to the room and watched her walk away to divvy up the rest of the rooms.

"Do you have time to check out the bed?" Dina turned into Keith's arms as soon as the door was closed.

"Oh yeah." Keith grinned at her before backing her toward the canopied monstrosity.

xoxo

Dina had been keyed up since she'd arrived at the arena. Her earlier interlude with Keith in the master bedroom had only seemed to whet her appetite for the man she'd been with for three months straight now. Keith had warned her that she'd tire of his lifestyle and, though there were days and situations that she could do without, she had yet to find anything that had lessened her love for him. She and Angie had joined the band in the green room and, as expected, found out that Keith was at a meet and greet so she wouldn't see him before the show. She swallowed her disappointment and tried her best to join in the zaniness that was a tightly knit band.

She'd caught the band throwing her looks since she'd walked in. She did her best to ignore it, but she wasn't the only one who noticed.

"What's going on?" Angie whispered in her ear. She was without her man right now too as Gordy was in the concourse of the arena keeping the merchandising portion of this show running at high speed.

"What do you mean?" Dina threw a frown at her.

"They're all giving you strange looks. Oh, don't tell me you haven't noticed." Angie teased.

"Oh, I noticed. I just thought I was being overly sensitive or something." Dina laughed nervously. It really was disconcerting to receive looks that didn't make any sense to her.

"So, you have no idea why?" Angie figured maybe Dina had heard a comment or two along with the looks, but no.

"Let's split up and see if we can get someone to spill." Dina plotted to figure it out.

They met back 15 minutes later with Dina none the wiser. "So, did they tell you anything?"

Angie shook her head in the negative and hoped her guilt wasn't written on her face. Angie had gotten the full story, but had been sworn to secrecy. She did her best to tell herself that she wasn't lying; they hadn't told her anything, they'd told her everything. It was a balm to help her lie more convincingly, though she was doing her best to tell herself it wasn't a total lie.

"Not even Laurie had anything to say?" Dina looked away from Angie for which she was eternally grateful and set her sights on Keith's sister.

"Nuh, uh." Angie turned to reach for a soda from the iced assortment available.

"Odd. If anyone here would know something it's her. She has an 'in' with Keith, she's part of the band and she's one of the girls. I'm going to try prying it out of her one more time." Dina said as she walked away from a relieved Angie who did her best to warn Laurie with a hard look.

"Hey Laurie." Dina said as she approached.

"Dina." Laurie said in mock seriousness.

"Alright, that's enough. Spill." Dina just blurted out.

"Spill what?" Laurie feigned innocence.

"Whatever is causing you all to look at me with those smug looks. It's driving me batty." Dina admitted.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Maybe you're already batty and we have nothing to do with it." Laurie teased.

"Fine. Fine." Dina turned to the room at large to see them all watching her and Laurie with silly grins on their faces; Angie included. "Just so you're all aware, you are officially off of my Christmas list."

"Nice try Firmly. Now, if we were off Keith's Christmas list that might mean something to us." Steve told her truthfully.

"You know I'll find out. And when I do…." Dina threatened.

"We're shakin' here. Seriously, frightened silly." Dave falsely assured her.

"Please?" Dina begged putting on her best pleading look. She transferred her puppy dog eyes to each one of them, receiving only a wide grin in return for her efforts.

"My mother always told me that patience is a virtue. I don't often see it, but you might try it this time." Laurie offered helpfully while patting her gently on the cheek before making a break for the door. She didn't know how much longer she could stop herself from blurting it out.

Keith's surprise addition to the set list gave her hope for his future.

xoxo

The show was proceeding like normal and Dina was sure that the band had simply played a prank on her. A very good one, but still a prank.

Keith was in rare form. It was a new city and a new crowd. He'd met new fans, talked to new reporters and was just happy to have such a receptive crowd for his music. They were screaming and cheering their heads off.

Dina finally noticed something different. They had just finished 'I Write the Songs' and should have come off stage to prep for the encore. Instead, they were all still on stage waiting for the crowd to quiet down enough for Keith to make some kind of announcement.

"Thank you very much. You're a great crowd. We're having way too much fun up here. I hope you're having just as much fun as we are." His comments brought a louder volume of cheers, so he was pretty sure they were.

"In that case, my band and I would like to honor you with a new song we've been sort of noodling around with for a while. Let us know what you think." Keith made it sound like the song was a collaboration, but everyone in his entourage knew it was his song; a very personal song at that.

With that, Keith started the countdown and the band tore into his latest creation.

_Here come the cold – anticipatin', waitin', my winter sniffles and runny nose_

_My plans were blown, when I bumped into an old friend_

_She smiled, said I see you're still alone_

_Oh I can tell very well you've been around_

_I said around's a place for lookers, lookin' for what I believe I just found_

_And I'm damned if this ain't love_

_Damned if this ain't love_

_Damned if this ain't love_

_Damned if this ain't love_

_I'm damned if this ain't love_

_Damned if this ain't love_

_Damned if this ain't love_

_I'm damned if I'm not in love._

_So I took my chance_

_I never do but this night I thought why? What the hell?_

_I should have known that home is where your heart is_

_And my heart has found itself a home_

_Now I've never been much for bein' tied down_

_I guess I feel just fine to say_

_I'm damned if this ain't love_

_Damned if this ain't love_

_Damned if this ain't love_

_Damned if this ain't love_

_You know I'm damned if this ain't love_

_I'm damned if this ain't love_

_Damned if this ain't love_

_Damned if this ain't love_

_C'mon…damned if this ain't, damned if this ain't, damned if this ain't, damned if this ain't love_

_(Damned if this ain't Love – Written by David Cassidy)_

Laurie glanced offstage to see Dina watching with tears in her eyes. She'd definitely caught the reference to their meeting at the airport. Oh, the words weren't exactly the same, but the feelings were the same.

Even if Keith couldn't say the words to her, he was most definitely saying them to her in song.

Laurie couldn't hold in the smile that was caused by the look of wonder on Dina's face. It momentarily turned to a frown when she realized that through the whole song, Keith had refused to even once glance toward the side of the stage where he knew Dina would be standing. It was where she'd been at every show. He knew it because he'd often send her a wink during the short breaks he got during the show. The stubborn fool was singing his feelings yet not acknowledging them to the very person he wrote them for.

Dina didn't care. She heard what he was saying with not only her ears, but her heart as well. And, right now, her heart was flying high.

Skizzy walked up next to her and bumped her shoulder, yelling into her ear. "Too bad the guy can only say it in song, huh?"

"What? How do you…?" The song was so very personal. Dina suddenly realized that all of Keith's closest friends had been discussing their relationship amongst themselves and had also had the benefit of hearing the song several time before tonight. She didn't bother trying to question Skizzy any further. It was too loud to make sure she was heard. But, they were all getting a good talking to in the morning; Angie and Laurie included probably. How dare they? How dare they keep this from her? How dare they tease her mercilessly before the show making her believe that they knew something wonderful that she didn't? It didn't matter to her that it was true. She just knew she was mad, happy, miffed, ecstatic, euphoric, giddy and downright up in the clouds.

Then again……Dina felt herself smiling. Then again, let them talk. What did she care? Keith had just told her he loved her in the only way he could – for now.

When they came off stage to the roar of an appreciative crowd, Dina did something she'd never done before because she'd never wanted to distract him. She walked right up to Keith and threw her arms around him so she could tell him something she needed to say. "That was the most beautiful song you've ever written. I love it. But mostly I love you."

She pulled back to see Keith's reaction to her words. He grinned in her face, but didn't say the words she'd almost hoped he'd been ready to say. Instead, he put his hands on either side of her face and kissed her in front of everyone who was backstage. And, like at most shows, that included several photographers. Flash bulbs were flashing left and right, but Dina never noticed them. Her eyes were closed while she absorbed the feelings given to her in that one kiss.

Keith never said a single word to her during that short interlude. He simply grabbed his guitar for the next song and headed back on stage for the encore.

Dina could not wipe the smile off her face. She thought it might be a permanent fixture.

Angie noticed it too and went to stand next to her. She grabbed her arm. When Dina looked at her a little starry eyed Angie informed her. "I thought I'd try to anchor you to earth. Thought you might just float away."

"I just might at that." Dina agreed happily.

xoxo

He'd been back at the house for a while now. They'd even beaten Angie back. She must have gotten caught up in traffic. He was showered and changed and back to being just small town Keith Partridge instead of celebrity Keith Partridge.

He was sitting in a room he'd stumbled upon that looked like it was probably the library. He plopped down in the chair in front of the unlit fireplace and just took in the silence. His ears were still ringing from the noise of earlier.

Dina found him there and just watched him from the doorway for a few minutes. He looked at peace with himself. He also looked very relaxed which was a switch from his usual tenseness of late. He was in his most comfortable and worn pair of jeans, a t-shirt and bare feet. He looked good enough to eat.

She could keep herself away no longer.

He never knew she was there until she appeared before him. "Hi."

He grinned at her and replied. "Hi, yourself."

"I love you." Dina told him.

"So you've said." Keith kept smiling up at her.

"You're very frustrating, you know that?" She couldn't help but return his smile even though his words truly were frustrating.

"So I've heard." Keith leaned forward to pull her toward him.

She didn't resist and before long was kneeling on the chair, straddling his hips while he tilted his head back to accept her descending lips. Just before she closed the last fraction of an inch she whispered. "I love you anyway."

She could feel the smile return to his lips before they became too busy kissing rather than smiling.

The kiss deepened quickly and Dina, who'd been on fire for him since she'd heard the song, reached between them in hopes of freeing his growing desire from the confines of his jeans. She'd just gotten the zipper down and taken him into her eager hands.

"Well, I always did tell you to act like yourself around me, but this might be taking it a bit too far." Came an amused voice from the doorway.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"Oh god." Keith said as he tore his mouth away from Dina's and then proceeded to grab her hips to make sure she didn't get off of him before he had a chance to cover himself back up. "Don't move."

Dina's hands were trapped between them and she couldn't hold in the giggle that bubbled to the surface. She felt her cheeks flame with embarrassment and buried her face in Keith's neck. She also couldn't stop herself from tracing her tongue along his neck which pulled a groan from the same throat.

"I told you not to move." Keith reminded her.

"Sorry, I thought you meant off of you, I didn't realize you also meant my tongue." Dina breathed in his ear causing him to want to groan again.

"I'll give you two a minute. How does that sound?" The same voice came from the doorway.

"I'd appreciate that." Keith answered without looking toward the door. He already knew who was there. No one else had that cultured, sound to her voice. "Genny, it's good to see you."

"You haven't looked at me yet, but it's good to see you too, Keith. Maybe a little more than I expected, but still good to see you." Genny teased and then made a strategic exit.

"Did you find him?" Laurie asked as she started to walk toward Genny.

"I did. But, I think we should wait for him in the sitting room." Genny turned Laurie away.

"Who was that?" Dina said as she lifted her head from Keith's neck.

"That was none other than Princess Genvieve; better known as Genny." Keith told her but didn't remove his hands from her hips, keeping her hands captive. If he'd have heard her next words first, he might have been quickly pushing her away instead of keeping her hands trapped.

"Your former fiancé? Former wife? That Princess Genvieve?" Dina could feel her jealousy coming quickly to the fore.

"Down Dina. She was my former _fake_ fiancé and wife." Keith reminded her.

"Oh, well in that case." Dina huffed.

Keith moved his right hand and pulled her head back down for a kiss that reminded her who was currently straddling his hips.

"She's from a long time ago." Keith said as soon as he backed off.

Dina finally understood what he was trying to tell her. Though it was starting to become an overused refrain, she was reminded that she was the here and now. She had no reason to be jealous. "I hope she doesn't mind waiting for you." Dina said while giving him a gentle squeeze and realizing that Keith was still very much interested in continuing what they'd started. She felt him react by lifting his hips into her touch.

"Oh god, much as I'd love to continue this, Dina. The door is open and it's obvious that everyone is either back or will be shortly." Keith reminded her.

"I don't mind." Dina said without really thinking about it. "You're mine."

"I think everyone already knows that. No need to put on a show. Unless you really want to." Keith cocked an eyebrow at her.

Dina paused to consider his words. She'd been running on jealous adrenaline when she'd suggested they continue. Why, oh, why hadn't she remembered to close and lock the door behind her when she'd found him earlier? She smiled ruefully and kissed him one last time. "Hold that thought."

"Not hard to do while you're holding me." Keith reminded her.

Dina reluctantly brought her hands up to his shoulders and went to push herself off. Keith surprised her when he pulled her in for one more steamy kiss.

"What was that for?" Dina said once she could catch her breath.

"I have a short memory." Keith lied smoothly.

Dina laughed and finally stood up but leaned back in to whisper in his ear. "Good luck getting your pants zipped anytime soon."

Keith made a grab for her, but she danced away, laughter in her eyes.

"Go!" Keith commanded. "This'll never work if you stay here."

Dina waved coyly over her shoulder as she sashayed out of the room.

xoxo

Dina had stopped at a downstairs bathroom to straighten herself up, and then proceeded to join the ever growing party in the sitting room.

"Hey, Dina! Look who I ran into when I was getting into the car to come back here." Laurie hailed her as soon as she walked in the room.

Dina could feel herself blushing, but pushed her embarrassment down and walked over to the smiling Princess and Laurie. If the Princess's grin was any indication, Dina could expect some teasing.

"Hi, I'm Genny. It's nice to meet you. You are stunning, now that I can see you without your face buried in Keith's neck." Genny teased with an evil grin. "Dare I shake your hand?"

Dina felt her blush darken when she noticed Laurie's puzzled look. She studiously ignored the worst of Genny's teasing and grabbed the Princess's hand with her newly washed one. "It's nice to meet you too. I've heard a lot about you."

"I hope it was all good." Genny said politely. She was a bit surprised to think that Keith would have talked about her to his current girlfriend.

"Of course." Dina said even though her sources were news stories rather than Keith and news stories weren't always the most flattering. She figured it was best to remain polite rather than try to explain herself or worry about giving Genny the wrong impression.

"Well, in that case, I know it didn't come from Keith." Genny joked.

"Genny." Laurie chastised. "Why would Keith say anything bad about you?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it has something to do with forcing him into marriage." Genny still felt bad about it to this day.

"He doesn't hold that against you." Laurie reminded her. "Plus, you both knew it was make-believe."

"The very best kind of marriage in my book." Keith agreed as he finally made an appearance.

"Keith." Genny felt her face light up when she turned to see his grinning face.

Keith reached for her and drew her into a hug that became immediately tight and lasted longer than Dina would have liked. She saw Keith close his eyes and watched the smile slide off his face. Other than that, his face had gone studiously blank.

After a full minute, while the memories played through each of their minds, Genny finally pushed him back slightly and grabbed his face. As his eyes opened, she tilted her head to look at him closely. "You look tired."

"Gee thanks. You look great yourself." Keith forced a grin to his face. He'd been alright until she'd pulled him into that tight hug. It was as if the show of affection had released some of the old feelings. The feelings that he knew were long dead due to both distance and time. The feelings that Keith had long since buried when it came to anyone other than his family and closest friends.

Genny just continued to watch his face closely. She finally realized what she'd missed at first glance. What she'd missed because she'd first been side-tracked by his gorgeous smile. What she'd missed because she'd next noticed how tired he looked. He was closed off from her. His openness was gone. His feelings were no longer written in his eyes.

Keith finally became uncomfortable under her close regard and decided to try and distract her. "What brings you here?"

"Official business as usual. However, as soon as I heard you would be in town when I was here, I insisted on some time off. I just had to see your show." Genny had yet to take her hands from his face. She could feel him withdrawing and she wanted to force him to stay close; at least physically.

"Were you there tonight?" Keith reached up to grab her wrists. He was definitely feeling fenced in.

"Yes. There are some private boxes along the balcony. I was in the royal family's box. I showed up a little late or I'd have let you know I was going to be there." Genny decided not to fight him when he gently moved her hands away. "You were great."

"Thanks." Keith glanced over to see Dina watching them closely. He reached his hand out and saw her eyes light with happiness that he would acknowledge her so quickly after meeting an old love. He pulled her close and put his arm around her. It helped him to put some distance between he and Genny.

Genny frowned at the obvious distancing and turned toward Laurie. "You were pretty darn good yourself. Very different from the last show I saw."

"Yeah, I love the harder edge to Keith's stuff. It's very liberating for me." Laurie tried to cover up for what even she could tell was an awkward moment.

"That last song you do – Rock 'n Roll Star, I believe it's called. That's a bit autobiographical." Genny did her best to ignore the vibe by teasing him. "I had to smile when you mention teen magazines, black limousines and getting a big head about it. 'Small town boy' is you in a nutshell."

"Yeah, well…." Keith side-stepped the discussion of song inspirations in hopes of leaving certain feelings and inspirations buried deeply. "Have you met the rest of the band?"

"Laurie was just about to introduce me when Dina came in. Care to do the honors instead?" Genny suggested.

"Actually, Laurie, would you mind? I have to talk to Reuben about something. I'll be right back." Keith begged off and made a break for the door, leaving a stunned Dina, Laurie and Genny to watch his back.

"What….?" Laurie frowned and shared a look with Dina.

"If you'll excuse me." Dina said quietly and, guessing Keith had been lying, followed quickly behind.

"Alright, what's going on?" Genny asked as soon as they were alone.

"I'm not sure." Laurie frowned as she continued to stare out the now empty doorway.

"He's different." Genny blurted.

"Well, it has been three years." Laurie suggested, forcefully pulling herself away from the worry that was once again coming to the surface.

"There's that, but he's more guarded; less open. When I look in his eyes, I can't read anything. He doesn't look happy, sad, anything." Genny tried to put what she'd seen into words.

"Yes, he's certainly become better at hiding his feelings." Laurie agreed, but offered no more information.

"I don't mean to pry, but did all of this start after those problems with that girl – the one who took him hostage?" Genny had sent a note of support to the family and another to Keith when she'd heard of the hearing he would have to testify at, but other than that she'd really not been a part of their lives since then.

Laurie nodded and then did her best to change the subject. "Come on, he'll be back before long and if you haven't met the band, he'll wonder what we've been doing."

Genny followed Laurie's lead and let herself be introduced to Keith's curious band. They'd never met actual royalty before.

xoxo

"Manuel, you just have to let me run the story without the official confirmation." Carlotta begged.

"Carlotta, you know I can't let you do that." Manuel hated to burst her bubble, but without hard facts he was not running with a rumor. If he did, he'd be no better than one of the tabloids.

"But, if you'd seen his face. At first he looked shocked, but then it was as if he realized it was true." Carlotta pushed.

"If the face you were talking about was Keith Partridge's rather than his manager's, I might, and I say 'might', have let you run with it. But, you said yourself earlier that the manager wasn't there. He couldn't know for sure. Facts. That's what you need." Manuel felt like a broken record.

"What if I find the kid?" Carlotta felt a burst of excitement. "It's what I'm supposed to be doing, right?"

"What will that help?" Manuel frowned.

"Well, truth be told, we're not even sure one exists. Oh, even I have to admit that Olivia Braddock is a loon. But, if I find a kid, an adopted kid, born in the right time frame – one that looks like it could be the offspring of Keith Partridge. Well, wouldn't that be proof?" Carlotta suggested.

"It would be a start." Manuel prevaricated. He'd love to have the scoop, but if the story was proven false after he ran it as a hard news story, his reputation would be mud.

"I'll get my sources looking." Carlotta gave him a pleading look. "Manuel, could I borrow some of yours too?"

"Yes and stop giving me that look. You look just like my daughter when you do that and you know I can't deny her anything. But, we are not running the story without hard facts." Manuel both gave her hope and shot her down. "Get in to see Partridge - get a quote from him – then, and only then, will you have my blessing."

"You won't be sorry. I promise." Carlotta bounded out of his office; determination in every step.

Manuel struggled with whether or not he should call the police. He was pretty sure that Olivia Braddock was supposed to be under lock and key, not running around looking for a baby that might or might not exist.

The scoop was just too much to resist. He'd give Carlotta some time to dig. If she came up empty, then and only then, would he call the police. Carlotta had already confirmed that Partridge was surrounded by security. What could his silence hurt for just a few more days?

xoxo

"Shirley?" Reuben had disappeared into his bedroom as soon as they'd gotten back from the show. His first call had been to Millie Schwartzman asking for confirmation that Olivia had escaped. His second call had been to the local police to request an APB; with Olivia Braddock on the loose, she wouldn't be far from wherever Keith was. His third call had been to San Pueblo. And, it had been the hardest call of all.

"Reuben. It's so good to hear from you. How are you?" Shirley immediately blocked out all other thoughts from her long and busy day that stretched ahead of her. She was about to hear news about her two oldest and one of her dearest friends. She settled in for what she hoped was a long chat.

"I'm fine." Reuben answered quickly and not altogether honestly. At the moment, he was feeling a bit nauseous.

"How are Keith and Laurie?" Shirley had yet to notice his reserved manner.

"They're fine too. Great, in fact." Reuben assured her quickly. 'For how long?' was the question he asked himself.

"Reuben, what aren't you telling me?" Shirley had finally gotten the unspoken message from thousands of miles away; the message that even that many miles couldn't hide because she knew him so well.

"Shirley, is your passport up to date?" Reuben blurted out.

"Yes, but why would I need one if everyone is fine?" Shirley could feel every muscle in her body tensing in preparation of his answer.

"I think you should come here. As soon as possible." Reuben stalled.

"Reuben." Shirley warned by just saying his name in that tone of voice that said 'tell me now or suffer the consequences'.

"I just found out tonight that Olivia Braddock escaped from the sanitarium." Reuben said baldly.

"Oh dear God, no!" Shirley grabbed the phone with both hands. She'd almost dropped it when he'd said the words; the words she had never expected to hear. "Did you tell Keith?"

"No, but I think he might already know." Reuben confessed what he'd been hiding from everyone. The truth he had tried to ignore.

"How?" Shirley said barely above a whisper. Reuben heard her anyway, maybe because he expected the question.

"I'm not sure. He's just been acting strangely for the last few weeks." Reuben admitted.

"A few weeks?!? You suspected that something was wrong for a few weeks and you didn't call me to tell me?" Shirley's voice had grown in volume.

"Shirley….I wasn't really sure. This long of a tour is very stressful on Keith. I was pushing him hard. Harder than before. More meetings, more interviews, more shows without any real break. I just thought at first it was stress; normal stress from such a busy schedule. And, the people we kept running into." Reuben was talking fast and nervous.

"What people you ran into?" Shirley vaguely remembered Laurie mentioning Aunt Millie and even Ron Landry, who else?

"Well, you know about Millie; and there was my next door neighbor, Trish. You remember her?" Reuben knew he was babbling. "Then there was Heather; Keith's nurse from the hospital in Las Vegas. And, Hope, a girl Keith met from that summer tour that Olivia cut short by killing Anne."

"Oh, my God, my poor baby. He must be drowning in memories." Shirley could feel his pain even from so far away.

"That's not all." Reuben said quietly.

"What?" When Reuben didn't answer immediately, Shirley rushed on. "Tell me. It can't be any worse than what I'm imagining right now."

"We had to rent a different plane to get us to Germany. I ended up running into Ron Landry. He flew us." Reuben explained.

"Yes, I remember Laurie telling me that you'd run into him." Shirley suddenly remembered that Laurie mentioned him but not 'how' they'd run into him. "Reuben, please don't tell me he had the same jet from three years ago."

"I'm sorry, he did." Reuben let his head fall into his hand. In telling it to Shirley, he wondered how he could have missed the signs for so long. Why a reporter asking questions that didn't make any sense to him; why those reporter's questions had him finally figuring it all out. How could he have been so blind?

What the reporter asked him – well, those questions were for another time. He had yet to figure out how he was going to deal with that.

"How was he? How was Keith?" Shirley held her breath in anticipation of his answer.

"At first he froze. He just stopped. He was talking to himself. I wasn't close enough to hear him. But, then, when he got on the plane. Shirl, I think he was reliving the whole thing right then and there. He looked panicked." Reuben could kick himself as he remembered it in hindsight. "Oh, he blew me off, but I should have known. Oh, God, Shirley, I should have known."

"Reuben, don't kick yourself for something we all know Keith has become very good at." Shirley knew exactly how Reuben felt. She'd kicked herself after she and Laurie had gotten that strange reaction to Laurie taunting him about falling in love. She'd done her fair share of ignoring the signals. "He's gotten very good at hiding his feelings. I blame myself. I should have known."

"Shirley, you're thousands of miles away. What were you supposed to know?" Reuben reminded her.

"What about Laurie?" Shirley suddenly remembered her daughter's sudden reluctance to call. "Does she know anything?"

"I'm not sure. I know she's been worried about Keith, for all the normal reasons. His recent run ins with people from three years ago. She's not blind, Shirl, I think she's probably guessed most of it." Reuben admitted.

"Where is she now?" Shirley would have liked to talk to her.

"She's here somewhere, I'm not exactly sure where." Reuben admitted. He'd disappeared immediately upon getting back to the house. In fact, he had no idea that Princess Genny was currently at the house. If he had, he would likely have been even more worried. "Look, I think you should come. I can call and get a flight reservation for you. You could leave as soon as possible. Tonight yet. Well, your night. Shirley?"

"Yes, yes, I'll come. I just need to call my parents. Make some plans. Call me back in an hour, ok?" Shirley suggested. "I'll let you know when I'm going to arrive."

"Shirley, I'm sorry. I thought I could handle this on my own. I just think he needs you." Reuben tried again to explain.

"Reuben, I understand. And, thank you. I told you I trusted you to take care of him and I do. You're doing the right thing. You couldn't have known this would happen. No one could have. It's unimaginable." Shirley could only shake her head. It didn't make sense. How could this girl keep coming back to haunt him? She was just a single person who should have been easy to control.

She hung up and just stood there for a few seconds to gather her thoughts before calling her parents.

"Mom." Danny said quietly from behind her.

"Oh, Danny, you scared me." Shirley said, her hand over her racing heart. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." Danny admitted immediately. He knew she was pressed for time and he had to convince her right away. "I'd like to go with you. You shouldn't be alone."

"Danny, no. Everything will be fine. There's nothing to worry about." Shirley did her best to cover up her worry.

"Mom, I'm not a baby. I'm old enough to understand. I can help. I did last time." Danny reminded her that three years ago, he'd been old enough to be taken hostage by the very same person who was causing her to worry about her son all over again. He'd also been old enough to come up with a plan to trick Olivia into coming out of hiding.

"Oh Danny…." Shirley could feel her defenses lowering and the tears threatening.

"Mom, tell you what. You go and start packing. I'll call Grandma and Grandpa. We can leave sooner if you do my packing. If you don't, I'll embarrass you by having to appear in public in just my shorts, socks and handkerchiefs." He teased her by reminding her that his packing skills likely hadn't improved from all those years of touring. "You know my oral hygiene will suffer if I don't pack my toothbrush."

"Thank you." Shirley said as she smiled and pulled him into a hug. His gift of making her laugh was greatly appreciated at this time. She pointed to the phone. "Call. I'll pack and we'll leave as soon as possible."

xoxo

Dina didn't see which way he went at first and simply went up the stairs in hopes of finding him. She had just reached the landing and had glanced down each hallway to see which way he might have gone when she saw him.

He was at the end of the hallway away from their own bedroom. He appeared to have stumbled as he was suddenly leaning against the wall. Rather than calling his name, she simply began to walk toward him. She noticed him lean forward with his hands on his knees and she could see that he was breathing heavily. She wondered why, as he couldn't have been running or she'd have never caught him.

She slowed her approach to watch him, but kept moving toward him.

He turned slightly and it looked like he intended to slide down the wall. It was then that he noticed her. She watched him stiffen and then quickly turn away from her.

"Keith?" She figured now that he knew she was there, she may as well call out to him.

"Yeah." He said barely turning his head toward her.

"Are you alright?" She already knew the answer, but she was hoping to keep him talking.

He didn't answer.

When she moved to stand in front of him, he made as if to turn away again. She grabbed his arm to stop him from turning and could feel him shaking. She didn't have a strong hold on him; if he'd wanted to get away, he easily could have. However, he refused to look at her.

"Babe?" She didn't often use pet names with him except in jest, but for some reason she wanted to connect with him on a more intimate level.

He glanced at her and she had to hold back her gasp. His eyes were wild with panic.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"What's wrong?" Dina stepped closer to him hoping that her body would bring him comfort.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Keith lied and lifted a hand to brush hers off of his arm. It was a feeble attempt at best. It was as if his mind was telling him to get away, but his body was resisting.

"I'm not buying that one." Dina joked lightly hoping it would snap him out of whatever it was he was currently suffering from.

"Don't. Just don't." Keith almost begged and sagged back against the wall.

"Don't what?" Dina leaned against the wall next to him and brought her hand up to his face. He'd let his head drop and she really needed to see his face.

"Just leave me alone." Keith tried again.

"Sorry. No can do." Dina kept her voice calm and steady. She could actually feel the panic washing off of him.

"Please." Keith didn't try anything more than that. It was if he wasn't capable of a full thought.

"I'm not going anywhere." Dina repeated the words she'd been saying to him when he'd wake up from his nightmares. "I love you."

Keith just groaned and pushed his head against the wall, his eyes closed.

"Drives you nuts, doesn't it?" Dina finally got his eyes to open and look at her. The panic was starting to recede.

"What's that?" He finally forced out. She noticed that his breathing was finally leveling out and becoming more normal.

"The fact that I say it. I love you. When you least expect it." Dina grinned at him.

"How can I least expect it, when you say it all the time?" Keith tried to bring things back to an even keel by joking with her.

"Ah, I see your point. Does that mean I'm becoming predictable?" Dina frowned in fake concern.

"A little." Keith even attempted a small smile with that comment.

"Hmmm….I'll have to consider that." Dina turned more fully into him and felt his left arm come up around her waist.

They stood there in companionable silence for a few minutes, when Dina pushed back slightly to look into his eyes. "I love you."

This time he laughed. He actually felt like laughing; it surprised him so soon after the panic attack had just passed.

"You're certifiable. I hope you know that." Keith leaned in to give her a kiss.

"True. But what can I say – hmmmm let's see – oh yes – I love you." Dina returned his kiss.

Keith brought his off hand up to her face to hold her mouth close while he deepened the kiss. As his mind allowed him to return to the present, his body responded to the very willing female in his arms. He pushed away from the wall and turned so that Dina was now between him and the wall.

His hands began to wander.

Dina sighed her approval.

"Not here." Keith remembered just before he lost all ability to think.

"Where the hell is the broom closet when you need it?" Dina said in frustration as Keith's mouth trailed down her neck. She forced her eyes open to search for any alternatives. "The balcony."

"Is that any more private?" Keith could feel a smile take over his lips as he bit down and gently tugged on her earlobe.

"It's dark outside." Dina offered by way of explanation as a shiver raced up her spine. Lord, what he could do to her with just his mouth.

xoxo

Just as Dina and Keith slipped out the balcony doors, Reuben exited his bedroom two doors up the hallway. He headed toward the noise downstairs.

He'd decided to tell at least Laurie that her mother would be showing up in Paris by late the next day or early the day after. Then he'd decide just how he wanted to tell Keith.

"Princess Genny?" Reuben could barely keep his jaw hinged shut at his surprise when he saw the young woman laughing at one of Steve's outrageous, yet mostly true, stories.

"Reuben!" Genny turned her beautiful smile on him. "Oh, it is good to see you."

"You too. What? How? When?" Reuben stumbled to a close.

"Official business. Heard about Keith's show from the daughters of France's Prime Minister. Ran into Laurie on purpose after the show." Genny jokingly answered each of his questions.

"So, where are all of your bodyguards?" Reuben made light of the fact that Genny often traveled with a larger entourage than Keith and certainly more bodyguards.

"Oh, they're around. Mostly outside would be my guess; though it wouldn't surprise me to know that some are inside." Genny glanced around to find two of her personal security personnel trying to blend into the background.

"So, where's Keith? He really should be here to visit with Genny." Laurie asked.

"I have no idea. Have you seen him yet?" Reuben nervously straightened his tie.

"He was here, but he left a short time ago saying he had to find you." Laurie explained.

"Well, I just came from my room. Maybe he's still looking for me. If you'll excuse me, I'll go and look for him." Reuben nodded politely to Genny and quickly turned to leave.

"I'll go with you. Steve, you don't mind entertaining Genny for a while, do you?" Laurie didn't wait for an answer. She had guessed that Keith had lied about looking for Reuben, but now she was even more concerned by how nervous Reuben was acting. Something was going on and she needed to find out just exactly what that was.

As soon as they were out of the room, Laurie put her hand on Reuben's arm causing him to stop. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Reuben thought he'd covered his concern pretty well.

"I can read you like a book Reuben. Something's going on? What is it?" Laurie explained.

"In here." Reuben led her into an empty room and closed the door behind him. "I just got off the phone with your mother."

"Why did you call Mom?" Laurie had been concerned by Reuben's nervousness, but now was officially nervous herself.

"Laurie, sit down." Reuben moved her toward a chair.

"I don't want to sit down. What's wrong?"

"Olivia escaped from the sanitarium." Reuben said and watched Laurie practically fall into the chair she had so recently refused.

"How?" Laurie asked numbly.

"I don't know the details. I had called Millie yesterday and received confirmation tonight that she's disappeared." Reuben explained.

"What made you think she had gotten out?" Laurie was starting to put some facts together and suspected it was the reporter from the night before, but needed confirmation.

"The reporter from between last night's shows. She said she talked to a young woman who had sent her to ask Keith some questions. It was the description of that woman that made me think it might be Olivia." Reuben explained. The truth was that the reporter had never given him a description; it was the questions that gave away the identity of the person who'd asked them, but why worry Laurie about something he refused to talk about before he had all the facts.

"What was she supposed to ask Keith about?" Laurie caught that one quickly and Reuben didn't have a good lie made up.

"I'm not sure." Reuben started lamely but finished quickly. "She wouldn't tell me. Said she'd only talk to Keith."

"You said she broke into Keith's dressing room. Do you know if she got the chance to ask those questions?" Laurie pushed.

"Keith told me no." Reuben shrugged, basically admitting that he wasn't sure if he believed him or not.

"I don't like this. Not one bit." Laurie gave voice to what Reuben had been thinking all along. "Do you think Keith knows Olivia is free?"

Reuben nodded solemnly. "I think he does; though I'm not sure how."

"It would explain why he's been more than tense lately. I was trying to chalk it up to normal tour stress, but the nightmares, the sleeplessness, the shutting everyone out; it all adds up, doesn't it?" Laurie looked back on the last couple of weeks. They were different from the first few, but she'd never toured with Keith alone before. She'd thought things would be different, so every difference, she'd told herself was because it was no longer the family touring. She'd been talking herself out of worrying.

Oh, who was she kidding, she'd been worried through and through for quite some time.

"So, how are you going to tell Keith that Mom is coming?" Laurie threw at the nervously pacing Reuben.

"Any ideas?" Reuben looked at her hopefully.

"Just one. Wait until I'm far away before you mention it." Laurie threw him a weak smile.

xoxo

Dina was holding onto the ivy growing up the side of the house for dear life. Keith was presently on his knees in front of her pulling her panties off while he kissed her inner thigh under her short skirt. His mouth trailed upwards and her world tilted crazily while her knees began to buckle. She took a chance of letting go with one hand in order to tangle her fingers in his hair and hold him close. Keith's hands gripped her hips tightly and held her steady while his mouth drove her over the edge. She bit her lip to hold in a scream as her release burst through her.

She opened her eyes to find Keith standing in front of her and grinning like a fool. "You alright?"

"Oh yeah." Dina found her lips tilting in an answering smile. She pulled him forward with the hand that was somehow still tangled in his hair.

She let go of the ivy knowing that Keith's arms would hold her up and moved both hands back to the front of his jeans. She soon had him in her hands as she had earlier that evening. This time she refused to let anything interrupt them. She hitched her left leg up around his hips and guided him to her entrance. She tilted her head back to let out the moan of appreciation as he filled her. While she looked deeply into his eyes, she said slowly and succinctly on each downward stroke, "I…..love…..you".

Keith groaned and leaned forward to kiss her deeply before losing himself completely in her.

xoxo

He'd been checking out the exterior when he'd happened upon an amorous couple on the balcony. He quickly turned and went the other direction before deciding that 'amorous couple' might actually be a great cover.

He stalled for time to make sure he didn't see anything he didn't really want to see, and then finally made his way back around the corner of the balcony that ran along the top floor of the home.

When he came around the corner, they were still there, but obviously finishing up as the man was playfully helping the young lady step back into her panties, though at the rate they were going, the sun would be up before they accomplished the feat. His hands wandered way too freely and nowhere near low enough for the girl to successfully step back into the garment. He decided to make his presence known. "Just a suggestion, but you'd have more success if you started by her feet."

"You have got to be kidding me." Keith had recognized the voice immediately and was not happy to be interrupted. Though, if he'd have thought about it, wherever Genny was, Valentine was sure to be in close proximity.

Dina for her part had stifled her scream into a small squeak and was quickly and efficiently pushing her skirt back down her legs and holding it there, effectively hiding her assets from Keith. Another thing to curse Valentine for; Keith had actually hoped to delay Dina's request to put her panties back on and entice her to their room instead. He'd have more fun and have avoided Genny for the night; effectively killing two birds with one stone.

"No kidding here. Just be thankful there are only ten of us tonight, instead of fifteen." Valentine couldn't stop himself from teasing the man who had crumpled the panties into his quickly tightening fist.

"What is he talking about?" Dina whispered as she pulled Keith up so that he could mostly hide her from the approaching man.

"Long story; I'll tell you later." Keith tried to reassure her that everything was alright with a look. "Valentine, what the hell are you doing lurking around in the dark?"

"Blunt. I like it." Valentine deadpanned.

"I really don't care if you like it or not." Keith fumed. He'd really had enough of this guy prying into his life. Keith was too mad at the moment to remember that the man had also stepped between him and a bullet. "You're trespassing."

"If the Princess is an invited guest, then legally you don't have a leg to stand on." Valentine answered evenly.

"Oh, forget it." Keith turned from the man and made to pull Dina into the house behind him.

"You might want to take the ivy out of your hair before you make an appearance downstairs." Valentine chided to their quickly retreating backs.

xoxo

Dina had to practically jog to keep up with Keith's angry stride. He was at the top of the staircase before she finally tugged him to a stop.

"What?" Keith's question came out a bit short even though she knew he wasn't angry with her.

"Nothing. I just thought we should probably take the crushed ivy out of your hair." Dina suggested as she reached up to start pulling the small pieces of greenery out of his mussed hair.

"Great, he had to be right too." Keith huffed but let her continue. As he watched her smile grow, he found it hard to hold onto his anger. He could feel his lips beginning to tilt in an answering smile. "Turn around, I think you've got some too."

"Thanks." Dina said once Keith told her he was done.

He turned to head back downstairs to rejoin the party.

"Ummm….Keith?" Dina gently pulled him back by his hand.

"Hmmm?" Keith threw her a curious glance.

"Could I have my panties back before we go downstairs?" She gave him her most serious look while the merriment was sparkling in her eyes.

Keith glanced down to see them still clutched in his other hand. He looked back to see the laughter in her eyes had tilted up her lips by this time and watched as she could no longer stop the laughter from coming out.

He pushed her back toward the wall and stopped it the only way he knew for sure would work. He kissed her.

"What? Are you two rabbits?" Valentine said as he walked down the hallway toward them and continued on down the staircase, not waiting for an answer.

Keith had stopped kissing her when he'd heard the comment and just leaned his forehead against Dina's. "If he hadn't stepped in front of a bullet for me, I think I just might want to kill him."

"I think you better explain that comment." Dina pushed him slightly away from her. "But, after I'm fully dressed again, alright?"

xoxo

"Shirley? Reuben." Reuben announced into the phone.

"I'm glad you called. My parents can't get here until tomorrow, so Danny and I can't leave until then." Shirley explained.

"Danny's coming?" Reuben found himself strangely pleased by that. Why he'd be happy that his arch nemesis would soon be within insult throwing distance he had no idea. Maybe it had something to do with his ability to take his mind off of more serious matters.

"Yes, he suggested I shouldn't travel alone and I think he just might be right. I'm so distracted right now that I think I might just get on the wrong plane and not realize it." Shirley explained with a quick, nervous laugh.

"Smart kid, but don't tell him I said that." Reuben quickly added the second part. "I'll call Trish and have the details worked out. She's a travel agent now, in case I forgot to tell you that. She already told me she'd be happy to drop the tickets at the house on her way home tonight. Does that work for you?"

Trish was back in the states and he'd called her as soon as he knew he needed help getting Shirley to France.

"Oh, yes that would be perfect." Shirley remembered the girl fondly from the time she'd spent at the house while Keith was missing. She hadn't seen her since, but had gotten infrequent updates from Reuben as to her attempts to find a new career; travel agent was a new one on her. "Have you told them I'm coming?"

"I told Laurie. I never did find Keith." Reuben said before realizing that not being able to find Keith might worry Shirley. He quickly added. "But, Dina was conspicuously missing too, so…"

"I get the picture. How are you going to tell him?" Shirley didn't need details, but she did want to know how Reuben planned to tell him. She knew he'd think they were babying him and he was likely right. He was her baby – twenty-one or not.

"I was thinking of letting you tell him when you got here? Is that alright with you?" Reuben joked and then smiled when he heard her laughter over the line. It had been the effect he was going for. He was hoping to cajole her out of her worry and it appeared to have worked; at least for a few seconds.

"It might be interesting to see his face." Shirley wondered if he'd be angry, surprised, happy or a combination of all of them.

"Oh, one more thing. When I went looking for Laurie, I found another 'blast from the past'." Reuben figured he might as well make sure she had all of the facts. Well, all of the facts he intended on sharing with anyone until he could confirm the others.

"Who?" Shirley asked with what could almost be called dread.

"Princess Genny." Reuben said baldly.

"Oh, my, that is a surprise. What was Keith's response?" Shirley asked.

"Well, I'm not quite sure. Genny ran into him by herself and he had plenty of time to prepare himself for their second face to face when Laurie was there. She still said he seemed a bit agitated by it." Reuben explained.

"Agitated?" Shirley queried.

"It was something Genny mentioned to Laurie; that he seemed closed off to her. That he was hiding his feelings behind some kind of wall." Reuben tried to paraphrase.

"Oh, no. That means he's shutting down again." Shirley wished she could sprout wings and leave right then and there.

"Maybe, maybe not." Reuben tried throwing her a life line. "He seems to be opening up more and more to Dina. Maybe he's just making sure he doesn't give anything away when he's in public. You know, it's hard for him to have all of this going on around him and still put on his public face."

"I'm so glad he has her along with him on this tour." Shirley was happy Dina was there for him. She just wished she knew the girl a little better. But then again, Laurie had known her for years and she had nothing but good things to say about her. And, of course, Keith liked her; maybe more than liked her. She guessed she should trust her children.

xoxo

"Manuel, you'll never guess." Carlotta could barely contain her excitement.

"Not if you don't tell me. I'm not a mind reader." Manuel huffed into the phone. His 'star' reporter had jetted off to Switzerland on his dime. She better come up with the story or he'd regret sending her on a wild goose chase.

"There was a child born a little over two years ago….on April 12th no less. It was a boy and he was put up for adoption." Carlotta ran down the list of information on her note pad.

"Alright, fine. Who're listed as the parents?" Manuel felt like he was pulling teeth.

"That's just it, the documents are sealed. I can't get in to see them." Carlotta lamented.

"Am I hearing you right? You're going to let a little thing like a sealed document stop you from getting the information you need?" Manuel was surprised she'd given up so easily.

"Well, there's one way to get them, but…." Carlotta led off.

"But, what?" Manuel barked.

"I need some money to grease the skids, so to speak." Carlotta tried to put it as delicately as possible.

"Get it from the girl who asked you to find the information for her." Manuel suggested.

"She contacts me, not the other way around. Besides, she basically told me she wouldn't pay for anything but complete information." Carlotta had the feeling that her chances were slipping out the window. Her boss would never part with the kind of funds she figured she'd need to pry the information from the conscientious courthouse worker.

"Figure it out." Manuel said before slamming the phone down.

Carlotta winced as the sound pierced her eardrum. She gently set the phone back in the cradle. What to do?

She knew she couldn't bribe the guy, not on her salary. She didn't have enough money to get someone to tell her the time of day much less confidential information.

She racked her brain for ideas – get him drunk, get him in a compromising position and blackmail him, have him called away and sneak into the locked room, knock him out and suffer the consequences later. Everything she came up with had either serious flaws or major jail time associated with it.

She was so deep in thought; she jumped when her phone rang.

"Hello?" Carlotta said into the receiver.

"How much do you think you'll need?" Manuel's gruff question came floating over the line.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

They'd been on the move since 7:00 that morning. They were never alone. Tiny and Skizzy were with them every step of the way. If it wasn't the bodyguards, it was a reporter, a radio DJ, an on-air news personality or a record label executive; not to mention the fans. The fans were everywhere, in droves.

Reuben didn't consciously realize it until he was leading Keith down the hallway of the arena toward the stage; he'd never taken the opportunity to tell Keith that his mother was coming. In hindsight, he realized that he may have been unconsciously avoiding it all day. Making sure he was never alone with Keith. He could have pulled him into a conference room at the radio station or pulled him into an empty recording studio at the record company. He'd always had some excuse. The fans were screaming for one more appearance by their idol. The record executive wanted Keith to meet just one more family member who was a 'huge' fan. All things Reuben had previously strategically removed Keith from before to keep his star from over-doing it between shows.

Thankfully, Keith hadn't appeared to notice. To him, it was just another busy day.

The crowd noise was getting louder and Reuben almost talked himself into stopping and telling Keith right then and there. But then realized it might distract him right before he went on stage. 'Convenient excuse Kincaid', Reuben chastised himself internally.

"Give 'em hell, kid." Reuben found himself saying instead of 'Keith, your mother is flying in tomorrow'.

"Thanks Reuben." Keith gave him a thumbs up and a big grin before grabbing his guitar and bursting onto the stage; already a seething ball of energy. Reuben was always amazed that he had so much energy after a long day of other engagements. Yet, night after night, Keith gave his all as soon as he stepped foot on that stage.

It was the energy he received from the crowd. Who could have that much adoration thrown at them, screamed at them, and not return it tenfold? It was a phenomenon that needed to be experienced from on stage just once. If not directly on stage, at least from backstage. It was truly electrifying.

"You alright?" Skizzy noticed the slight frown on Reuben's face.

"Yeah, fine. Fine." Reuben assured him and gave him a quick, weak smile before forcing the issue with a slight reprimand. "Watch the crowd; not me."

Skizzy raised an eyebrow at the manager's unusual surly response but did as instructed. He'd barely taken his eyes from the crowd actually. It's just that Reuben's facial expressions were kind of hard to miss. The guy had a face made of rubber.

xoxo

"Reuben?" Shirley's voice floated over the transatlantic line later that night.

"Shirley, do we have a bad connection?" Reuben thought she'd be calling him from the airport.

"No, we're still in San Pueblo. My mother slipped and fell. She sprained her ankle. They won't be getting here until tomorrow. I'm looking for alternatives as we speak, but Mrs. Monahan is visiting her sister in Des Moines and Mrs. Kornegge isn't answering her phone right now." Shirley knew she was babbling, but she was devastated that she would likely miss her flight.

"It's alright Shirley. I'll just get Trish to push your tickets out a couple of days." Reuben tried to reassure her.

"But I need to be there for Keith." Shirley reminded him. "You need to talk to him about Olivia being out. He has to know for sure. Have you increased security?"

"Security is tight. I can't make it any tighter until you talk to him or he'll know something is wrong for sure." Reuben insisted.

"You can't wait for me. Reuben, you'll have to talk to him yourself. I'm sure Laurie would agree to help." Shirley tried again to get him to address what she thought was the most important part.

"I was hoping to wait for you." Reuben reminded her.

"Yes, I know and I'm very sorry. I'd be there if I could. But, I don't think you can wait. Keith's safety may be at stake. I will not let that girl get her hands on him again. She can't." Shirley could feel the hysteria rising.

"You're right. I had already contacted Henri, Genny's uncle. You remember he was in charge of her security. He's going to loan us some men. People we can trust. I didn't want to risk picking up security people who didn't start with us. I don't know how far reaching Olivia's wealth might be. Who she might have bought." Reuben explained how seriously he'd been taking this potential threat.

"Oh, Reuben, that was a great idea. Genny's security people were the best. They did a wonderful job keeping Keith and Genny safe the last time." Shirley could feel a small bit of relief rushing through her system when she recalled the one security guard who had taken a bullet meant for her son.

"Yeah, but how do I tell Keith?" Reuben knew he sounded like he was whining.

"You'll figure it out. You always do." Shirley trusted Reuben to do what was needed.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Reuben felt a smile tilt his lips upward. Too bad it slipped almost immediately.

xoxo

"Keith, Dina, could you come in the study? We need to talk." Reuben caught the couple coming downstairs the morning of the second day after his call with Shirley. He'd put it off time and time again, but finally realized he couldn't wait any longer. He had been pushing it as it was.

"There's no time Reuben. We're late. Why'd you let me sleep so late?" Keith had flown through his morning routine thinking he'd already missed several appointments. It was going on noon. The extra sleep had felt great and he'd obviously needed it, but it wasn't like Reuben to let a little loss of sleep come between Keith and his fans.

"No, it's alright. I cancelled the morning interviews." Reuben explained and waved them toward the door to the study.

"You did?" Keith frowned. "Why would you do that?"

"Because something else has come up." Reuben said evasively. "Please. The study?"

"Come on. It sounds important." Dina too was frowning. Her worry meter had just spiked.

"Alright." Keith finally agreed and headed toward the room.

When he entered, he immediately noticed that Laurie was sitting in one of the chairs. As soon as she noticed them, she hopped up and appeared nervous herself.

"What's going on?" Keith asked suspiciously.

"Keith." Reuben started and then stopped. The silence stretched.

"Spit it out. You're driving me crazy. Is it Mom? One of the other kids?" Keith turned from Laurie who wouldn't meet his eyes to an even more nervous looking Reuben.

"Keith, it's Olivia." Laurie blurted causing Keith's eyes to swing back to her. As soon as she had his attention she continued. "Reuben just found out recently that she escaped from the sanitarium."

"You don't look surprised." Reuben remarked when Keith's face had stayed blank instead of showing the shock he'd expected.

"I'm not." Keith admitted with a sigh.

"What do you mean, you're not?" Laurie moved closer to him not wanting to miss any facial expressions.

"I saw her. A few days ago in Spain, she was in the crowd at one of the radio station interviews." Keith admitted even though he left out his previous sighting in Italy.

"You saw her and you didn't tell me?" Reuben could feel his anger rising.

"I wasn't sure. Besides, what would telling you have accomplished?" Keith reasoned.

"I would have increased security. I would have called the police. I would have…." Reuben sputtered to a close. I would have called your mother – sooner - he finished in his head.

"There's nothing more you can do than what you're already doing. You already know that if she wants to get close to me, she will. She's done it before." Keith said fatalistically.

"No!" Dina said emphatically from beside him and grabbed his arm as if to stake her own claim.

"Dina, it's alright. I'll be fine." Keith assured her and shook off her hand to turn back to Reuben.

"He's right." Reuben agreed with Keith, but not for the same reasons. "I'm adding more security."

"Reuben, security is already as tight as I need. There's nothing more to do." Keith tried to talk him out of it.

"No, you don't understand. I've already done it." Reuben explained.

"Done what?" Keith was hoping he hadn't understood correctly.

"I've added more security." Reuben repeated himself.

"No." Keith shook his head in denial.

"Keith, Reuben is right. You need more protection." Laurie piped in.

"I have enough security. No one can get to me unless they go through Tiny, Skizzy and any number of other people who surround me all the time; the band, Reuben, you." Keith reminded her.

"It's not enough." Laurie worried.

"Laurie's right. That's why I contacted the Princess's head of security. They're loaning us some men to beef up security. I'm putting Valentine directly on you." Reuben said quickly.

"No! In fact, hell no!" Keith said vehemently. After a few nights ago, the last person he wanted near him was Valentine. The guy just rubbed him the wrong way.

"She'll go through anyone; hurt anyone to get to you." Laurie reminded him.

That seemed to make him pause. "You're right."

His answer shocked everyone. He'd been so opposed and all of a sudden he was agreeing, why?

Keith turned to Dina and grabbed her hand. "Dina, Valentine will become your personal bodyguard."

"Me? I don't need a bodyguard, you do." Dina reminded him.

"No, Keith's right." Laurie quickly agreed. "Reuben, Dina's probably in more danger than Keith. Especially after this morning's newspaper story."

"What was in the paper?" Keith had been glad to have someone finally support his ideas, but then got blind sided by something new.

"Pictures of you and Dina, after the first time we performed 'Damned'. They caught the two of you kissing. It's front page." Laurie picked up the paper.

"It happened in another country." Keith said in exasperation.

"But, you're performing here now, so they want every story they can find. You're a hot commodity." Reuben reminded him. After all these years you'd think Keith would realize that it didn't matter how old he thought the news was or even if he didn't think it was news. Every little thing he did was news.

"Then you agree with me. Valentine becomes Dina's bodyguard." Keith made the question sound like a statement.

Reuben nodded. He had no other choice. He had to agree that if Olivia tried to hurt Dina and was successful, it wouldn't matter if she got to Keith or not. He'd be lost. He wouldn't be able to handle it happening again.

"Can you give us a few minutes?" Keith asked Reuben and Laurie to leave he and Dina alone.

"Sure." Laurie quickly headed toward the door, Reuben close behind her.

"I'm not leaving." Dina said just as the door closed. "I know that's what you want to talk about."

"Dina, please. You don't understand what she's capable of." Keith tried to reason with her.

"Yes I do. I know exactly what she did. And, I'm still not leaving." Dina turned more fully toward him.

"I need you to be safe." Keith brought his hand up to her face.

"That's what the bodyguard is for." Dina reasoned.

"I'd still feel better if you were far away. Far away from me. Safe." Keith closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I will not leave you just because some crazy woman thinks she can have you. You're mine. Haven't I told you that often enough?" Dina tried to make light of the situation.

"Dammit Dina." Keith had yet to open his eyes. He was dying inside thinking he might lose her too. "If you love me like you say you do, you'd leave."

She'd known he would use that argument. She could feel it coming yet hadn't been able to stop him from saying the words.

"You son of a bitch!" Dina pushed him away from her and watched his eyes open in surprise. "That's not playing fair. You can't ignore all the times I said I love you and then use it against me when it suits your purposes. It doesn't work that way."

"Dina, this isn't a game. I don't care if you think I'm playing fair or not. I'm trying to keep you alive. She's killed someone I cared about before just because I did care." Keith was almost glad she'd put some space between them. He was really angry now.

"So, you admit it." Dina said almost triumphantly.

"Admit what?" Keith just could not follow her argument.

"You care." Dina began to advance on him and he backed up.

"Oh no, not this again. This argument is not about what I feel or don't feel. Whether I care or don't care. You are leaving and going back to the States today. Now." Keith stopped backing up. It had been an unconscious decision to keep space in between them, but suddenly he realized that so long as he was retreating physically, she would think she was winning the argument. And, he had no intention of losing this one.

"No. I'm staying. Right here. With you." Dina said firmly.

"Go upstairs and pack. You're leaving." Keith countered.

"I'm staying." Dina shook her head.

"I'll help you, but you are packing and you are leaving." Keith grabbed her arm to turn her toward the door. She balked and struggled against him dragging her.

Keith stopped. He didn't want to hurt her. That was the last thing he wanted.

"Please, Dina." Keith thought the simple words might work.

He was wrong. She shook her head and pulling her arm away from him, crossed them in front of herself obstinately.

Before Dina knew it, her world was turned upside down. He'd picked her up and thrown her over his shoulder like he'd done on his tour bus. She felt her frustration come out in a primal scream that she knew had carried throughout the downstairs of the house.

It took her a minute to reconcile herself to the situation she found herself in and she was just about to counter his actions with the same reaction she'd given him the last time when he opened the door and walked into the hallway. Their appearance was met by at first stunned silence, then catcalls and tossed out suggestions from the whole group sharing the house. Most of them had no idea what the argument was about, they just figured that the public aspect of this particular argument was fair game.

Dina rethought her original strategy not wanting to do something so sexual with a large audience. Before she could reformulate a plan, the stairs appeared beneath her head. She quickly decided that trying anything on the stairs was foolhardy to say the least, so she simply waited until they were once again in private to put her plan into action.

Keith totally ignored the catcalls and suggestions and was soon at their bedroom door. He slammed it behind them and was quickly across the room to the bed, tossing Dina down on its surface. She'd had no time to put any plan into action and didn't get her bearings back until Keith was headed toward her suitcase in the old antique armoire.

She scrambled off the bed and was soon in hot pursuit. She reached him just a few steps short of his goal and grabbed his belt loop tugging as hard as she could. He slowed, but didn't stop.

"Stop!" Dina yelled just to make sure she got his attention.

"You're leaving." Keith opened the door and grabbed her suitcase.

"I'm not." Dina slid past him and sat down on the suitcase.

"Dina, I'll just pick you up again." Keith said reasonably.

"Fine." She said as if she was giving in and started to stand up. At the last second, she launched herself full force at him. As she'd hoped, she over balanced him and they went down in a heap on the floor.

"Ouch." Keith said as he hit his head on the thickly carpeted floor.

Dina, once again, with the softer landing made herself comfortable atop her boyfriend. "Oh, quit complaining. I didn't give you a black eye this time."

"You are not going to distract me with sex this time." Keith said in what he hoped was a disinterested voice.

"Oh really." Dina reached down between them to find that he was already responding to their situation.

"Stop it." Keith instructed and quickly changed their positions, pinning her to the floor.

"Why? I'm sure you'd enjoy it." Though she was now on the bottom, her hands were still trying to unfasten his jeans.

Keith grabbed her hands and brought them up next to her head, pinning them to the floor. "We are not going to find out whether I would or not."

Dina, her hands unable to continue their quest, made sure to wiggle and squirm as much as possible. She slid her body against his in every tantalizing spot available. She tried to hide her grin when she could feel just how successful she was being. "I'm staying."

"You're leaving." Keith said and made to get up and off of her.

As soon as she felt him start to push away, she wrapped her legs around his hips, holding him close. "I'm staying."

"God, Dina, don't do this." Keith begged.

"I'm staying because I love you." Dina thought the reasons bore repeating.

"Fine." Keith said and Dina thought she'd won until he continued. "If you won't leave, I will."

"What do you mean?" Dina frowned up at him.

"You stay here. I'll move into a hotel. Hell, I don't know. Maybe I'll just cancel the rest of the tour and go back home myself. You stay here and deal with Olivia. Just don't put me through this. I can't go through this again." Keith seemed to give up the fight.

"No." Dina wasn't exactly sure what she was saying no to, she just didn't agree with what he was saying. She loved him. She knew he loved her even if he hadn't actually said it yet. They belonged together and no crazy stalker fan was going to keep them apart. She'd make sure of that.

"No what?" Keith really was tired of this game.

"No to all of it." Dina clarified. "You're not leaving, you're not stopping the tour, she's not going to win. I won't let her."

"Don't you get it? You can't stop her. She's going to keep coming after me. No matter what happens. She's never going to leave me alone. Not until either she's dead or I'm dead. Don't you get it?" Keith was starting to lose his precarious hold on sanity right now too.

"No, Keith. She's never going to get you. I won't let her. I love you. Oh, God, how I love you." Dina pulled his head down and kissed him. Her tears were sliding down into her hair, but she didn't even realize she was crying. "I love you. So much. I can't leave you. I love you."

Keith had returned her kisses to soothe her. She was close to becoming hysterical and he was caving. He could feel himself starting to give in. While still kissing her, he mentally girded himself to continue the battle. He needed to remain firm on this. She had to leave. She just had to.

"Please don't send me away. I'll do anything you ask. Anything. Just let me stay." Dina was begging in between kisses.

"Dina." Keith was silenced by her lips settling over his solidly. At some point, he'd stopped holding her hands down and she now had them tangled in his hair and was kissing him senseless.

Dina wasn't thinking about their argument any more. She just felt a need, a compulsion, to be closer to Keith than she'd ever been before. She needed it physically and emotionally. She needed to be one with him.

When she finally realized that he was just as involved in the kiss and she no longer had to hold his head to make sure he continued, her hands began to wander. She reached between them to unfasten his jeans while his hands began to tunnel under her clothes. The only sounds in the room were their heavy breathing and wet kisses.

She had just brought her legs down from around his hips so that he could lower her pants when there was a knock on the door.

They froze, breathing heavily.

"Keith?" The sound of Shirley's voice floated through the door to be followed by another knock.

"Oh, God, please tell me you locked the door." Keith whispered.

"What? I was upside down. Of course I didn't." Dina reminded him.

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Keith let his forehead drop to the floor next to Dina before leaning back and praying his voice sounded halfway normal. "Just a second."

He began to scramble up from the floor, righting his jeans as he stood and reaching a hand down to Dina to pull her up beside him.

"Ready?" Keith glanced at Dina to make sure she was fully clothed again and watched her nod her assent.

"So long as you're next to me, I'm ready for anything." Dina tried to give that phrase as much meaning as she could. Hoping he'd believe it once they went back to their original argument.

Keith pulled the door open to find a worried looking Shirley on the other side.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Several minutes earlier, Reuben had shooed everyone out of the entryway and sent them to the dining room where lunch had just been about to be served hoping against hope that they'd all forget what they'd just seen; Keith carrying Dina upstairs over his shoulder. They all assumed it was to have a sexual encounter, but Laurie and Reuben knew differently.

They knew Keith would be trying to talk her into leaving and they both knew just as strongly that Dina would refuse to go.

"Now what?" Reuben groused when the front doorbell rang.

"So long as it's not a reporter." Laurie started to walk toward the door. "Hey, maybe it's Valentine and the rest of the new bodyguards."

"Maybe." Reuben could only hope Laurie was right. If it was a reporter, he might just have to be arrested for committing a felony.

Laurie pulled the door open and gasped. "Mom!"

Within seconds, she was pulled into a hug that went a long way toward making her forget most of her problems.

Shirley backed off and held her daughter's face between her hands. "You look wonderful. How are you?"

"I'm great Mom. Oh it's good to see you. But, we weren't expecting you for at least another day." Laurie admitted.

"I found alternate transportation after mom sprained her ankle." Shirley motioned behind her to see an approaching Danny and Ron Landry with the luggage and, just getting out of the car, was a reluctant Nic Landry.

"But, I thought Grandma and Grandpa couldn't get to San Pueblo until at least tomorrow. Where are Chris and Tracy?" Laurie could feel a welcoming smile lighting her face as Danny came bounding up and pulled her into his own hug. "Danny, I swear you've gotten bigger."

"Ha, and you've gotten skinnier. So what else is new?" Danny picked her up and twirled her in a circle. He'd grown almost as tall as Keith and could finally manhandle his scrawny older sister.

"I meant taller and I have not gotten skinnier. Angie's cooking is going to force me to buy a whole new wardrobe." Laurie fibbed and then noticed the Landry's standing just inside the front door. "Ron, Nic, it's good to see you again."

"Mrs. Kornegge finally got home from her shopping trip and offered to take Chris and Tracy overnight. We ended up leaving shortly after I spoke to Reuben about 16 hours ago, but I had no time to call and tell you. I thought it'd be at least another day before we could leave. There were no commercial flights, so I called Ron and Nic. Where's Keith?" Shirley had had enough of the greetings and needed to see her son.

"He's upstairs." Reuben finally broke into the happy family reunion. "We just told him."

"I was wondering if I'd get here in time. Which room is his?" Shirley asked as she headed toward the stairs.

"Mom, wouldn't you prefer to freshen up first?" Laurie tried to waylay her mother long enough to warn Keith that she was here, but she was having none of that.

"I'm fine. I need to see Keith more than I need to freshen up." Shirley threw Laurie a look that spoke volumes; tell me where my son is or watch me tear this house apart looking for him.

"Last door on the right down the hallway to the left." Reuben put his hand on Laurie's arm to stop her from trying to come between Shirley and her son.

"But Reuben…." Laurie started in a quiet aside to the manager.

"He'll just have to deal with it. She needs to see him or she might just lose her mind." Reuben had seen the almost mad look on her face when it appeared that Laurie wanted her to wait to see Keith.

They all watched Shirley disappear at the top of the stairs once she headed down the correct hallway.

"He's up there with Dina isn't he?" Danny had walked up behind their quiet conversation and had jumped to the correct conclusion.

"Oh, Danny, I didn't hear you walk up." Laurie jumped guiltily but avoided the question.

"Like old times, hmmm?" Danny smirked at her. "What, are they up there having sex or something?"

"Daniel Partridge, I'll have mom wash your mouth out with soap when she comes down here." Laurie said in order to cover for her brother. She still had a tendency to think of Danny as a young boy rather than the fifteen, almost sixteen, year old that he really was.

"I'm right, aren't I? You're way too defensive for it not to be true." Danny smugly pointed out.

"Well, actually, they were arguing the last time I saw them." Laurie tried to rain on Danny's parade.

"Ah, even worse. Make-up sex can be so noisy." Danny gleefully pointed out.

"Daniel Partridge." Laurie said warningly just glad that he'd said the words quietly and the Landry's hadn't heard them.

Laurie turned quickly toward them mostly in order to end the conversation with Danny. "Ron, Nic why don't you come on in. We were just about to sit down for some lunch."

"No, that's alright. We just dropped off Shirley and Danny. I thought Shirley was too tired to drive, so I insisted we get them all the way to their final destination." Ron tried to beg off. He didn't want to impose.

"Nonsense. You can't miss Angie's cooking. It's, well, it's divine. I think that word describes it best." Laurie grabbed their arms and pulled them toward the large dining room where she could hear the rest of the house's occupants already starting the normal lively lunch time conversation.

"Will you have enough for four more?" Ron asked, his mouth already watering from the heavenly smells wafting into the hallway.

"Angie's already cooking for an army of people, so four more won't be anything new." Laurie assured them.

xoxo

Shirley had knocked on the door a second time after calling Keith's name. She finally heard him say 'just a second'. She'd begun to worry that Olivia had already gotten to him and he was already lost to her. Just hearing his voice had put a smile on her face.

Moments later, the door swung open and her disheveled son said, surprise still on his face, "Mom, what are you doing here?"

Before Keith could even blink, Shirley had his neck in a tight hug; the door a partial block to her pulling him fully against herself for which Keith was eternally grateful. He saw Dina grinning at him over his mother's shoulder. She knew exactly why Keith had kept the door in front of him like a shield.

Keith shot her a dirty look; another thing to add to their argument.

Keith at first returned the hug with one arm, but then became uncomfortable with the length of it. Something was wrong here. She always gave him hugs, but short, hard, heartfelt hugs. Not this desperate, can't let you go or you might disappear kind of hug.

"Mom, you're choking me." Keith joked to try and get her to back off enough so that he could see her face and figure out what was going on. As soon as she stepped back with a slight laugh, he regretted seeing the look on her face.

She knew.

"Who told you?" Keith asked with a frown.

"Reuben called me. I wanted to be here when you found out." Shirley explained.

"Well, he shouldn't have called." Keith did not need another person worrying about him. In fact, he'd have been much happier if his mother had never found out about this. She'd been through enough the last time _she_ had been after him.

"Keith Douglas Partridge, you don't mean that." Shirley frowned her disapproval at him.

"Yes, I do. It's got you all worried. If he hadn't called you, you'd be back home and totally carefree. Instead, here you are on the brink of a nervous breakdown." Keith exaggerated.

"I am not on the brink of a nervous breakdown. I'm just a bit frazzled from the long flight." Shirley explained reasonably.

"Look, I don't need everybody here fussing over me and worrying. I'm fine. You can go back home. Oh, and take Dina with you." Keith nodded toward the now glowering Dina.

"I most certainly will not leave. Not until Olivia is once again locked away." Shirley was hurt by his words.

"And I'm not leaving either." Dina moved to stand beside Keith's mother as if to form a united front.

"Yes, you are." Keith couldn't help but try to one-up Dina.

"No, she isn't." Shirley was the recipient of a shocked look from Keith.

"You would take Dina's side? After everything that has happened? What _could_ happen?" Keith couldn't bring himself to say Olivia's name, but knew that his mother was following his thoughts.

"Keith, you can't ask her to leave. Not while Olivia has any chance of getting near you." Shirley had watched Keith try to hide a wince when she mentioned Olivia's name. They'd probably done the wrong thing by avoiding the subject over the last three years. It appeared that the mere mention of her name caused her son emotional distress. She realized that he'd never really dealt with it. She blamed herself for that.

"Oh, yes I can. I've asked her to leave and I'll continue to ask her to leave until she's on a plane for San Francisco; sooner rather than later." Keith moved back to the armoire and retrieved Dina's suitcase, tossing it on the bed and opening it.

Dina had followed him and closed the suitcase back up, sitting on it to make sure he wouldn't open it easily. "I'm staying."

"I'm guessing this is where I came in." Shirley surmised.

"It's not." Keith assured her but left out what she'd really interrupted.

"Keith, listen to me." Shirley stepped in front of Keith who had been headed toward the armoire to collect Dina's clothes.

"If you're going to try to talk me into letting her stay, then, no, I will not listen to you." Keith simply changed his course and walked to the dresser first. When he turned his back, he missed the hurt look on his mother's face that turned into a look of resolve.

"Keith, she's your mother. You have to listen to her." Dina had been surprised by Keith's answer. She knew he was very close to his mother. He must be more upset by this than she'd even realized.

"What? Like the two of you are listening to me?" Keith stopped long enough to give Dina a steady stare. Let her talk herself out of that one.

"I have listened to everything you've said." Dina explained patiently. "I just don't happen to agree with you."

"Oh, and you're right and I'm wrong. Is that it?" Keith spun back to the dresser opening one of the drawers. He picked up two handfuls of Dina's lingerie and headed toward the bed.

Shirley watched everything quietly, but with great interest. She figured she'd find out a whole lot more about her son's relationship than she could possibly learn by talking to him. He'd become extremely close mouthed about such things since he'd moved out.

"I didn't say that." Dina watched him approach her while still sitting firmly on her suitcase. "It's true, but I didn't say that."

"God Dina, she'll hurt you to get to me." Keith was gesturing wildly with his hands that were still clenching the delicate lace and satin undergarments. "If she thinks you stand between her and me, she'll just get rid of you."

"I'm not afraid of her." Dina threw her chin out.

"You should be. She threw an old lady, her own aunt, down a flight of stairs. She took Laurie and Danny hostage at gun point. She ran our bus off the road hurting me, Laurie and Johnny. She refused us medical attention." Keith was just getting started. He was so angry he'd forgotten his mother was in the room with them. "She tormented me with letters for years. She shot me, telling me that she hoped I suffered while she left me locked up in a cabin in the woods."

Shirley stood near the door, tears slowly making their way down her pale cheeks. She bit her lip in order to stop herself from interrupting. It was important for Keith to talk about this. She knew it. It just hurt to listen to it.

"She drugged me and held a gun to Nic's head to get her to fly us to a secluded cabin. She spewed her fantasies at me as if they were reality. She thought that no matter what she'd done, to me or my family, that I could love her. Can you believe that?" Keith wasn't expecting an answer and Dina didn't try to give him one. She was staring at him with tears in her eyes, but she did not back down.

"She wouldn't understand, couldn't understand, that she turned my stomach. She disgusted me so deep down inside that my skin crawled to just think about her being near me. Being in the courtroom, at her competency hearing, was torture for me. I was screaming inside, but the room was filled with reporters and gawkers waiting for a reaction; anything they could print in their damn papers. I wanted to run, so fast and so far away, that I could forget any of it had happened. But it did. It happened. And I can't change that." Keith saw Dina flinch, but she refused to turn away. He decided to go for shock value to see if he could force her away. "Touching her made me want to vomit. But I touched her intimately just so that Nic and I could escape. She accused me of getting her pregnant, did you know that?"

Dina nodded. She'd read that in the papers. She'd also read the denial by Keith and his family; by Olivia's family.

Keith threw the clothes at the bed that he'd just realized he still held, then opened his mouth to say something else, but closed it just as quickly. He bowed his head, unable to look at her, to meet her eyes. The silence lengthened and Dina pushed herself up from the bed. She went to stand within inches of him.

Shirley had tensed at Keith's last comments. She remembered vividly Keith's description of what had happened at the cabin. His vehement denial that anything had happened that could have caused Olivia to get pregnant. She also remembered his admittance that he would have lied to her if he thought he had to. He'd just alluded to having to take things further than he'd admitted three years ago. She brought her hand to her stomach as she felt the dread spreading. Could he have lied to her? Had he lied to her?

She knew that if he had, it would only have been because he felt he had to. To protect her from something so awful; something so heinous that he thought she couldn't have handled it if she'd known.

Shirley watched as Dina reached out to tilt Keith's face back up to hers. She watched her look deeply into his eyes and then gently kiss him on the lips. Dina broke the gentle, comforting contact and leaned her forehead against his, her hands falling from his face to rest on his hips.

Keith sighed and continued in a much softer voice.

"She invaded my life so completely that I couldn't turn around without someone or something reminding me of what she'd done to my life; to me. Dammit Dina, she killed my girlfriend by running her off a cliff! She'll kill YOU because you mean something to me. She will not stop until you're dead too. Don't you get it?" Keith was drained. He didn't have the strength to push Dina away as she pulled him into a hug. He didn't even have the strength to return it. His arms hung limply at his sides.

Shirley quietly left the room. She'd take her argument up with him later. For now, Keith needed to finish his discussion with Dina and she needed to think about what he'd said.

Dina watched the door close quietly behind Keith's mother. Her heart was breaking because Keith had yet to put his arms around her. She needed his arms around her.

But, this wasn't about what she needed. This was about Keith.

She stepped back slightly.

"Keith I know you don't want to hear this, but I have to say it. I love you." Dina saw the energy return to him as his anger returned. "No, wait. Don't shut me out. Listen to me. Please."

Keith tilted his head slightly and nodded shortly. Fine. If she wanted a say, he'd give her the floor. When she was done, she was going home.

"I don't know what it was like for you back then. I didn't know you." Dina reasoned. "It sounds like this….girl…." She said the word with distaste. "is capable of things that I can't really comprehend."

Keith finally felt like Dina might just be getting the gravity of this situation. Good. Maybe she'd agree to leave.

"But, she can't have you. You're mine." Dina's spine stiffened in outrage. "I can be as possessive as she is. As obsessive as she is. I love you that much. I will not give you up. Not now. Not ever."

"Dina…" Keith realized too late that he'd read her wrong. How he could have, he'd never really be sure. She'd been so vocal, so obvious about her feelings. He'd been a fool to hope she'd leave.

"No. I'm not done." Dina put her hands back on his face. She needed to be sure he listened to her; he heard her. "I will do anything you ask me to. I'll let this bodyguard follow me around; everywhere but in here with you. I'll be cooperative and even be a prisoner so long as you're with me, near me. My one and only condition is that I don't leave you."

"Dina…." Keith tried again.

"No. Please. I can't leave you. I won't leave you. It would be like ripping my heart out." Dina could feel the tears falling freely down her cheeks. She couldn't stop them, nor did she try. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

She began to kiss him. Saying her mantra over and over between each kiss.

Didn't she realize that losing her would rip _his_ heart out? No, she probably didn't. He'd never even told her he loved her. He'd wanted to. He really had. The words just wouldn't come out. So he'd written songs for her. Songs he hadn't actually admitted were about her. That would be tantamount to saying the words to her. He wasn't ready for that, but he knew he cared for her. Possibly more than anyone else he'd ever cared about in his life.

Her kisses were becoming longer and her words were becoming softer.

Keith gave up. He buried his hands in her hair and pulled her in for a longer, deeper, more meaningful kiss. He backed her toward the bed and reaching behind her, tossed her suitcase toward the door.

She pushed back long enough to restate. "I'm staying. Agreed?"

Keith prayed quickly that he wouldn't regret his decision. "You're staying." 'For now' was added silently.

He was rewarded with a beautiful smile followed by a soul shattering kiss.

He spun around and fell backwards onto the bed. Dina's happy laughter was quickly quieted by his lips.

xoxo

Reuben had excused himself from the lunch table and was heading toward his room to reschedule the interviews he'd cancelled. He found Shirley at the end of the hallway looking out the balcony windows. She was on the opposite end of the house from Keith. "Shirley?"

"Oh, Reuben. You scared me." Shirley put her hand to her throat and turned to look at him.

"What are you doing here? Where's Keith?" Reuben put his hand gently on her arm, hoping it gave her comfort. She looked like she needed it.

"I believe he's still in his bedroom." Shirley briefly put her hand on top of Reuben's on her arm and then turned back toward the windows.

"What happened?" Reuben asked and then realized how intrusive that was. "If you want to tell me, that is."

Shirley remained silent for quite a while and Reuben wasn't sure if she was lost in thought or if she just wasn't going to tell him.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts. We can talk later." He was hurt by her silence, but he figured a strategic exit was best at this point. He loved these people like family, but it was at times like this that he knew he wasn't. He was just their manager, Keith's manager, and a family friend. Nothing more.

"No, wait." Shirley turned as soon as she felt him withdrawing. "I just…."

"Shirley, it's alright. I understand. You don't want to talk to me about it. It's alright." Reuben quickly assured her.

"No, it's not that." Shirley struggled with putting her thoughts into words. She worried that saying them out loud might make them true. And, oh god, how she wanted them to not be true.

She looked into the face of the man who had been there for her, with her, for the last five years. She could see the caring, the understanding, in his eyes.

"Reuben, I'm scared." Shirley breathed.

"We'll keep him safe. The added security…" Reuben started.

"No." Shirley interrupted him. "No, it's not that. Well, it is, but that's not all."

"You know I'll do whatever I have to, to keep him safe. To keep Laurie safe. You safe." Reuben decided a little levity might help. "Even Danny."

His joke fell like a lead balloon, but Shirley chose to ignore it. Reuben became uncomfortable when the silence stretched on again, but he clamped down on his nervous need to fill the silence with words; words that meant nothing but would have helped him feel less helpless.

"Reuben, do you think we know everything?" Shirley started slowly.

"Everything?" Reuben didn't follow.

"About what happened to Keith. At the cabin." Shirley stopped. Unable to say the words that she did not want to verbalize. She feared that saying the words might make them true. She wanted so badly for them not to be true.

"What do you mean?" Reuben knew he had concerns because of the questions the reporter had asked him. But, he also knew that Shirley couldn't know about those questions unless he'd told her. And, he hadn't.

"Do you think it's possible?" Shirley continued to struggle. "Do you think Keith might have lied to us? About what happened? That maybe things went further than he admitted to?"

"No." Reuben said the word emphatically. It had been instinctive to protect Keith. The woman in front of him had made him swear to protect Keith no matter the cost when she'd agreed to let him manage Keith as a solo act. She'd made him swear to protect him like he was his own son.

"Reuben, think about it. He as much as said that he would lie to me about what had happened and I chose to ignore that." Shirley could feel the tears threatening again. "If things had gone further than he said. If Olivia hadn't passed out when he told us she did. He wouldn't want to admit that. Not to me. Not to anyone."

"Shirl, he wouldn't lie to you." Reuben believed that with all his heart. But. And there was always a but. But, Keith would lie to protect those that he loved. And, if what Reuben thought might have happened, had happened. Well, that would have hurt everyone in his family. Something Keith couldn't have lived with.

"Oh, Reuben, I'd like to believe that. But, she changed him. He's not the same person he was before she came into his life." Shirley accepted Reuben's hug of comfort. She needed it so badly.

"Yes, he is. But he's stronger now." Reuben tried to find the positives in the changes.

"Yes. He's grown up. But, that's not what I mean. He won't say 'I love you'. He loves Dina. It's so obvious to everyone who watches them. But, he won't say the words. Laurie told me." Shirley crushed Reuben's suit coat sleeve in her hand. "I've let him down."

"No, Shirley. You haven't." Reuben said automatically. He couldn't fathom this woman, this caring mother of five, ever letting one of her children down. It wasn't possible.

"I should have made him get professional help three years ago. But, he seemed ok. He kept writing songs, performing. He acted so normal. He fooled me. Fooled us all." Shirley pushed away from Reuben to look him in the eyes. "But the truth is, he buried himself in work. He didn't find release in it. He hid in it. He wasn't healing every day. He was burying his feelings deeper and deeper. And, I let him."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

While Reuben comforted Shirley and Dina and Keith lost themselves in each other, the rest of the house's occupants finished lunch.

"So, what's next?" Tiny asked Skizzy.

"What do you mean?" Skizzy watched Gordy help Angie carry the leftovers into the kitchen.

"Do you know if the afternoon schedule was cancelled too?" Tiny pushed his chair back from the table.

"I didn't think so, but let's go find Reuben and find out." Skizzy suggested and followed the other man out of the room.

As they passed the front door, the bell chimed. Skizzy diverted his route and pulled the door open. "Princess." He said in surprise.

"It's Genny, Skizzy, remember?" Genny gifted him with an open smile. "Can I come in?"

Skizzy immediately pulled the door further open. "Of course."

"Where is….everyone?" Genny wasn't exactly sure who she came to see. Oh, she hoped to see Keith again. They'd barely talked the last time she'd been there, but she would love to catch up more with Laurie too.

"Around." Skizzy said vaguely not really wanting to tell the female in front of him that Keith was upstairs in his bedroom with his current girlfriend; probably doing exactly what she didn't want to hear about.

"Genny!" Shirley was just making her way down the stairs with Reuben when she noticed their new visitor.

"Mrs. Partridge!" Genny's greeting was as warm as Shirley's had been. They met at the bottom of the stairs and shared a warm hug.

The greetings had brought Laurie and Danny from the kitchen area where they'd been helping Angie. More hugs were exchanged.

"What brings you back?" Laurie asked as she led the group toward one of the many rooms in the house.

"I thought I'd add that special touch and deliver Reuben's requested bodyguards in person. Valentine and several others are outside right now getting 'the lay of the land'." Genny figured they didn't need to know her full reasons.

"But it wouldn't hurt if you just so happened to run into Keith, too." Danny piped in with Genny's unspoken reasons.

"How was the state dinner last night?" Laurie helped Genny to ignore Danny's comment by bringing up something they'd discussed the last time they'd been together.

The conversation flowed easily between them and before long, they were joined by Ron and Nic who had intended on letting everyone know that they would be leaving to check into their hotel.

Laurie had been watching Nic closely since they'd arrived. It was obvious to her that Nic's feelings were flip-flopping from relief at not seeing Keith and sadness about that very same subject. Nic's eyes had wandered to the dining room doors often during lunch hoping that Keith would make an appearance.

"Reuben, before they go, any chance at getting them backstage passes for tonight's concert?" Laurie suggested and was rewarded by Nic's eyes lighting up.

"That's not necessary." Ron quickly said, not wanting to impose but totally missing his daughter's disappointment at his words.

"Nonsense. I'll leave your name with the security guards and have badges waiting for you at the backstage door. You may want to get there at least an hour before the show, though. After that it gets a bit crazy and they might just ignore my instructions and think you're just some crazy fans trying to get access." Reuben warned them.

Laurie watched Nic's quick attempt to hide her feelings behind a bland pleasant look, but she'd seen the quick changes; excitement at being offered the chance to see the show, the disappointment at her father's declining of the offer and the relief at Reuben's insistence. It was obvious to Laurie that Nic still had some feelings for her brother. She just wasn't sure if they were friendship or something more.

They had been visiting for a while when Keith and Dina finally made their way back downstairs. They followed the sound of voices and laughter.

Keith had been pulling Dina along behind him by her hand when suddenly he stopped. Dina looked at him with curiosity to see what had caused his sudden lack of movement. She watched his eyes travel over the group visiting in the room and watched those same eyes go from surprise to carefully blank.

"Oh, Keith, Dina; I'm glad you could join us. Look who's here." Laurie noticed them first.

Dina felt Keith stiffen even further but then force himself forward. Everyone would question him if he just turned around and left the room; which was his first inclination. He'd wanted to run as soon as he'd noticed Nic. She was the last person from three years ago who to this point he hadn't seen. The only missing link now was Olivia. He'd felt like now the door was open for her to reappear too. It was fate's sick and twisted game that she'd been playing with him, with his emotions. He felt like a pawn in a game and he couldn't stop from being moved from square to square. When had he lost control?

"Genny, it's good to see you again. What brings you back?" Keith said genially, for now ignoring Nic.

"I'm just dropping off Valentine and a few of his friends." Genny met him to give him a hug.

Dina was about to let go of his hand so that he could return the hug with both arms, when his grip tightened. He needed a link to the here and now and Dina was it. She was the only person here who hadn't been part of what happened three years ago. Maybe letting her stay wasn't such a bad idea. But no, he couldn't risk her being hurt.

"Where is he? I'd like to introduce Dina to him. She'll be his main responsibility." Keith explained as he quickly pulled back from the hug.

"He's outside checking things out." Genny tried to hide her frown. Keith usually gave very good hugs. That one had lacked in many ways.

When Keith started to do an about face and leave the room with Dina in search of Valentine, Laurie once again stepped in on behalf of Nic. "Keith, don't you want to say hi to Nic?"

Dina was beginning to feel a bit like a yo-yo. She silently waited for Keith to make his next move. They all waited for Keith's response.

It took him a full minute to force himself to turn back around. It was an obvious pause that was noted by everyone in the room.

"Sure." Keith pasted a fake smile on and finally turned back around. "It's good to see you. How are you?"

As soon as their eyes met, it was as if time stopped. They both knew what the other was thinking almost instantly. Keith's polite question deserved an answer. One that he knew if she answered honestly would be a shock to everyone in the room. She was hurting as much as he was from three years ago. They were both still damaged goods.

Nic pasted on her own fake smile and lied through her teeth. "I'm great. It's good to see you too."

Shirley decided to break the tension in the room with something a little more mundane. "Aren't you two hungry? You missed lunch."

Keith acted like he hadn't heard her. He just stood there looking at Nic.

Dina answered to fill in another awkward silence. "Actually, I'm still full from breakfast, but Keith missed breakfast, aren't you hungry?"

Keith finally realized everyone was waiting for his answer. "No, I'm not hungry."

"But you must be…" Dina started but was quickly interrupted.

"I'm not." Keith finally dropped her hand. "If you'll all excuse me."

He didn't wait for an answer; he just walked out of the room.

"Keith!" Shirley followed him with everyone else close behind her. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going for a walk." Keith explained as he headed toward the front door.

"Not by yourself." Shirley reminded him.

"Yes, by myself." Keith argued without stopping. He had just reached the door to pull it open.

Tiny stepped forward to block Keith's exit. He'd seen the look of worry on Keith's mother's face and did what he thought was best.

"Move Tiny." Keith said in what he hoped was a patient voice. He could feel the panic rising inside him. He needed to get away from everyone; from everything.

"She doesn't want you going alone." Tiny said quietly to him.

"Too bad." Keith said and went to move around him.

"Keith, please." Shirley had moved up close herself and said it quietly so that only Keith and Tiny heard her.

"Mom don't." Keith said equally as quiet, without turning around.

"I could use a little leg stretching myself after that long flight. How's about I go with you Keith?" Nic had pushed through the watching group of worried people. She hadn't seen his face since he'd left the room, but she knew what he was feeling. She felt it often enough herself. It was a panic attack. Everything was closing in on him. He needed air, space, room to breath.

"Sure." Was all Keith said before he brushed by Tiny and fled from the house, Nic practically jogging to keep up.

"Don't worry. Remember, she's a black belt." Ron said to Shirley as she made to follow them.

"Right. He'll be fine." Laurie added her assurance and led her reluctant mother away from the door.

xoxo

"It sure is harder to keep up with you than when you were shot." Nic said after she caught up with him. She had to lengthen her stride just to keep up.

Keith stopped suddenly and Nic found herself having to retrace a couple of steps to go back to where he was.

"What did you just say?" Keith asked in surprise.

"I said you're a lot harder to keep up with without a leg injury." Nic restated her comment.

Keith laughed. He actually laughed. The sound surprised not only him, but Nic as well.

"Though I'm glad to hear you laughing, my comment was by no means funny. What gives?" Nic said with some concern. Was he closer to being hysterical than she thought? Would she have to slap him to bring him back to reality?

"Sorry." Keith sobered almost immediately after realizing she was concerned for his sanity. "It's just that no one else really ever brings up that time. Well, not unless they're forced to."

"Well, it's really the only time we spent together, so of course I'd bring it up. It's my most prominent memories of you. Hurt and hurting but still putting on a brave face. Acting like nothing was too bad; nothing wasn't fixable." Nic reminded him. "You're still doing it, if I didn't misread what happened back there."

"Doing what?" Keith didn't want to confess to anything he wasn't sure she'd already guessed.

"Putting on a brave front. Ignoring the ugly truth so that no one else will worry about you. Faking it. Faking everything." Nic guessed correctly.

"Is it that obvious?" Keith sighed.

"Only to me." Nic felt like reaching out to him but figured she'd be rejected.

"How'd you know?" Keith had to know in order to fix whatever she'd seen through.

"Because I do the same thing." Nic admitted.

Keith stopped to think about what she was admitting to. She'd been kidnapped too; shot at too. Did she have nightmares? Did she have panic attacks? Did she bury her true feelings so deep that no one would ever guess that she wasn't whole? Did she have secrets too?

Nic watched the thoughts flit across his face. The doubt. The need to hide it.

"Why?" Keith asked and saw her cant her head in question. "Why do you still think about it? It was three years ago. Why haven't you let it go?"

"Why haven't you?" Nic challenged.

"Touché." Keith felt his lips tilt up slightly, though the smile was more wry than happy.

Nic waited patiently for him to continue. When he didn't but started to walk again instead, she followed.

When he realized she was still with him, he stopped again. "Look, I really don't need a watchdog. You can go back. I'll be fine."

"I'm sure you would be." Nic nodded behind him to the group of men watching them. She assumed they were bodyguards and her guess was confirmed when Keith followed her gaze and swore quietly under his breath. "I see now why you feel like your life is an open book. You're never alone, are you?"

"Not even when I want to be. When I need to be." Keith started walking again; his goal to at least be out of sight of the house.

When he stopped again, he was hidden behind a hedge. He just wanted to be alone, yet when he turned to make sure he was hidden, he found Nic right behind him again. He arched a brow at her having assumed that she'd understood his meaning earlier about needing to be alone. Now. Yet here she was, making sure he didn't get the solitude he so craved.

"Sorry, I'm more afraid of your mother than I am of you." Nic admitted.

Keith found himself laughing again. It was inconceivable to him that he could be this emotionally stressed and still find it in him to laugh at something Nic said. Maybe he was going crazy.

"Fine. Just….I don't want to talk. Ok?" Keith needed time to clear his thoughts. He needed to be in the right frame of mind for the show later that night and he knew it was going to take him longer than normal to find that 'happy' place inside himself. The place that allowed him to forget how much his life sucked right now.

Nic just nodded and followed him to a bench on which they both sat down. Nic, too, tried to absorb the quiet, the peace that this garden should have helped them to find.

Nic's thought were interrupted by a loud rumble of hunger from Keith's empty stomach. She glanced at him to see him place his hand over his stomach as if to quiet it.

"I thought you said you weren't hungry." Nic decided to break the silence and maybe talk him into quieting the sound with some food.

"I wasn't." Keith lied.

"You're stomach is telling me something different." Nic reminded him.

"It's lying." Keith hoped she'd let his quip go.

"I don't think so. But, you on the other hand, you most definitely are lying." Nic pointed out.

Keith threw her a dirty look but chose to ignore her.

"Ignoring me doesn't make it any less true." Nic was hoping to get him talking. Her therapist had helped her realize that keeping things bottled inside only helped them to fester, to grow.

"Nic, I thought you agreed to not talk." Keith pushed himself up from the bench. If she wasn't going to cooperate, he'd simply leave. It was what he did best; avoid the situation.

"I didn't agree. I just didn't disagree." Nic explained.

When Keith turned to walk away, she grabbed his hand. "Keith, wait."

"Nic, I told you, I don't want to talk. Why can't you respect that?" Keith jerked his hand away from her.

"Because I know what you're going through." Nic's words caused him to pause. "Keith, I know the onset of a panic attack when I see one. I've suffered from them enough."

"I'm not…" Keith started to defend himself.

"Don't even try to deny it. I told you, you're trying to lie to someone who lied for months before someone called me on it. I'm just returning the favor." Nic stood herself knowing that Keith might try to just walk away again. She intended on stopping that.

"Nic, butt out." Keith said as patiently as possible. He didn't have the energy for another argument today.

"No." Nic winced slightly at Keith's glare. "Let me see if I can tell you what you're going through."

Keith threw her a challenging look, but remained silent.

"You have nightmares that no one knows about." At Keith's triumphant look, she quickly changed her first statement. "Well, no one but your new girlfriend; because she shares your bed."

That made Keith pause and he waited to see what else she would say.

"You try to bury your feelings underneath a mountain of work. You push your body as hard as you can so that you fall into bed at night and hope against hope that you'll be too tired to dream. But you do. You dream no matter how much you don't want to. And she's there. In every dream. Making your life hell all over again. Tormenting you. Torturing you. How'm I doing so far?" Nic arched a brow at him.

"Look, amateur psychology was never your calling. So let's just drop this." Keith turned to leave.

"Too close for comfort, hmm?" Nic moved quickly to get in front of him. "But, lately, things have gotten a little worse. Especially since you found out she's free. Oh, Laurie mentioned it to me as we walked into lunch. She just wanted to warn me, so don't get mad at her. I have a right to know.

"Now, not only do you have nightmares, but you've started getting panic attacks. Especially when you're in a situation that you can't control. Control is so important to you now. In fact, it's imperative. Without it, you feel helpless, panicked." Nic was explaining what she'd gone through much earlier after they'd escaped. She wasn't sure why it took Keith longer to go through these same stages. Maybe because he had an escape in his music. It might have held the hounds at bay longer than she'd been able to.

"Nic, stop. You are so far off base." Keith bluffed. "Just drop it."

"No. No I'm not." Nic countered. "And I won't drop it. Not until you admit you have a problem and get some help."

"So, I assume you're still working with your dad." Keith decided going on the attack was better than just letting her think she was the only one who could surmise what had happened since they'd lost touch. "What happened to your plans to become a fighter pilot for the navy? Couldn't cut it, hmmm?"

"Don't try and turn this back on me." Nic's back went up automatically. This was a sore spot with her.

"Turn about." Keith smirked. "I guess you don't like it when someone else turns the glare on your own short comings, hmm?"

"Alright fine, you want the truth?" Nic's defensive anger was high. "I couldn't even bring myself to visit a recruiter. My self-esteem was at an all time low after that competency hearing. I doubted everything about me. I doubted my ability to fly. My intelligence. I mean, who can't outsmart a crazy woman, right? I couldn't sleep because I had nightmares. I started drinking to kill the thoughts, the memories. But still they were there. They ate at me, day and night. I couldn't escape them. I screwed up. Me. I always thought I was different, better, special. A strong, independent female who could do anything I set my mind to. Olivia Braddock took that away from me. She made me realize that I could be caged; I could be outsmarted. I didn't give her enough of the drug. I screwed up."

Nic didn't realize it, but she was crying while she relayed what she saw as her inadequacies. Her shortcomings.

"Nic, I'm sorry." Keith figured this was another thing to lay on the pile of blame he deserved for bringing Olivia into their lives. If not for him, Nic would be whole; have a totally different life. Laurie would never have been hurt and kidnapped. Danny would have been safe. Dina would be safe now. But most importantly, Anne would be alive.

"Why?" Nic saw the guilt in his eyes. "Oh, dear god, you don't get it, do you? You didn't do this. She did. You're just another one of her victims. You're a pawn in her game just like I was. Like we all were."

Keith paused when Nic used the same analogy he'd used in his mind earlier. He did; he felt like a pawn in a sick game.

"No, _you _don't get it. This is my fault. All of it." Keith said fatalistically.

"Keith, no. It took my father to realize how much pain I was in. To see the drinking for what it was rather than just the normal college partying. He forced me to get help. He took me there himself." Nic put her hands on Keith's face to make sure she kept eye contact. "Keith I found out that it wasn't my fault."

"Well, of course, it wasn't." Keith frowned at her but didn't pull away.

"It wasn't yours either." Nic could feel him trying to pull back after that comment. He still didn't believe her. "Keith, you were a victim as much as the rest of us."

"I don't think 'victim' is a label I would aspire to." Keith tried to make light of her comments.

"You are impossible." Nic tried to keep her frustration in check. "What I'm trying to tell you is that you need to talk about this. You need to get it out. You need to realize that you didn't do anything to me. To your sister. Anyone else that Olivia hurt. She did it to them. Not you."

She could feel him wanting to believe her, but not quite getting there.

"Keith, you are a special person. You have talents that not too many people in this world have. You have a special voice. A voice that people love to hear. If you keep going down the path you are, you'll lose that gift. You'll eventually end up hiding from the world rather than just from your own thoughts; your own nightmares. You can't keep burying this under your work or you'll end up hating what you do." Nic feared for him. Her father had shared these same fears with her when she'd been unreachable to him. "Keith, you've locked yourself away from truly feeling. You need to let people back in. They love you and would do anything for you. Let them back in."

Nic watched Keith close his eyes, shutting her out.

She'd lost.

She let her hands fall away and bowed her head and closed her own eyes in regret.

She was surprised when she felt Keith's hand lift her face.

"I don't know for sure if I can." Keith whispered. "But I'll try. I promise I'll try."

Nic could feel the happy tears replace the sad tears of earlier. She also felt the hug that Keith pulled her into all the way down to her very soul.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"Keith, you've locked yourself away from truly feeling. You need to let people back in. They love you and would do anything for you. Let them back in."

Nic watched Keith close his eyes, shutting her out.

She'd lost.

She let her hands fall away and bowed her head and closed her own eyes in regret.

She was surprised when she felt Keith's hand lift her face.

"I don't know for sure if I can." Keith whispered. "But I'll try. I promise I'll try."

Nic could feel the happy tears replace the sad tears of earlier. She also felt the hug that Keith pulled her into all the way down to her very soul.

When she opened her eyes a few minutes later, she realized her happy dream was just that. A dream. After her last words, Keith hadn't told her he'd try. He hadn't pulled her into a hug. It had been a fabrication of her own wants, her own needs.

He'd just walked away while she wasn't looking.

xoxo

Keith moved quickly away from Nic while her head was bowed. He couldn't handle this; not now. Not while he had the tour to finish. Why, oh why, did everyone think they knew what was best for him?

He passed Valentine on his way to the house and, even mad at her for butting in, Keith wouldn't allow Nic to be left alone on the grounds. "Send someone to make sure Miss Landry is alright."

Valentine nodded to Keith's quickly departing back. He hadn't heard them fighting, so he was pretty sure Keith hadn't done anything to her. Was she crying? If that was the case, he was most definitely sending someone else. He wasn't equipped to handle weeping females.

A few minutes later, his decision was made for him when he saw the young woman heading toward the house. If he wasn't mistaken, she was most definitely not weeping. In fact, if he didn't miss his mark, the young Mr. Partridge had succeeded in making her angry; very angry, in fact.

"Which way did he go?" Nic barked as she walked up to him.

"Toward the back door." Valentine answered immediately.

He followed more slowly, hoping to catch part of this latest scene that he knew was about to take place. The young singer just might be his most interesting assignment yet, if the other night and today's recent events were any indication. Royalty had nothing on people in the entertainment industry. He'd have to seriously consider his options when this assignment was over.

He watched the young woman yank open the back door of the manor house and storm through. He almost hoped Keith was nowhere in sight when she got inside.

xoxo

Keith had just opened the refrigerator and was searching for some sustenance when Angie came through the door.

"So, you're finally hungry, hmmm?" She grinned at him.

"Starving. What's left?" Keith grinned at her. He'd successfully pushed all of his feelings back underneath whatever he could find to weigh it down. He'd put on a happy face often enough over the last three years; this one was a breeze. Angie didn't know him as well as most of his family and long-time friends.

"Sit. I'll make you a sandwich. Ham sound alright?" Angie shoved him toward the kitchen table while she took his place at the open refrigerator door. She had just gotten everything out and was reaching for the loaf of bread when the back door came crashing open.

"Keith Partridge, how dare you walk away from me!" Nic came in breathing fire.

"Angie, have you had the pleasure of meeting Nic Landry?" Keith said pleasantly, completely astounding both Angie and Nic. Keith's voice may have been pleasant, but his eyes had turned hard as soon as she'd walked in and he was sending all kinds of nasty messages with his look.

"Yes, of course, we met at lunch." Angie answered over the awkward silence and glaring contest between Keith and Nic.

"Would you excuse us?" Nic asked, not nearly as successful at keeping her tone friendly.

"Hey, just a minute here. Angie is making me lunch. You yourself said I should eat something." Keith reminded her, his voice still a direct contrast to his look.

"I'll make it." Nic grabbed the carving knife from Angie that she'd picked up to cut the meat and nodded firmly toward the door.

Angie threw Keith a quick look, but he ignored her, so she figured she better beat a hasty retreat. She pushed through the swinging door and made it part way down the hallway before stopping. She wasn't sure if she should go for help, listen in on their conversation to make sure they didn't hurt each other or just totally pretend nothing was happening. She finally decided to stay and at least make sure neither one of them killed the other. After all, Nic already had the carving knife and there were many more knives in the kitchen. She prayed for someone to come along and assist her in her vigil.

"Where do you think you're going?" Nic snarled when Keith got up from the table.

"I decided that I'm not hungry after all." Keith said as he started for the same door that Angie had just left through.

"Sit. Now." Nic glared at him until he finally sat back down. He knew she wasn't really aware of it, but she'd been brandishing the knife with each word. He wasn't really worried as she was still on the other side of the room from him, but no need to push his luck.

Nic sliced the meat and slapped it on two pieces of bread. "What did you want on it?" She said angrily.

"A little mustard would be good." Keith answered.

Nic jerked open the refrigerator door, found the appropriate condiment and slapped that on angrily as well. She cut it in half, turned from the counter and set the plate in front of Keith hard. He winced slightly expecting the plate to crack on impact. It held.

"Eat!" Nic growled as she turned back to the left-overs and moved them back to the refrigerator.

Keith took the time to take a bite of the sandwich. He really was hungry. He hadn't eaten since before the concert last night. He realized it had been 18 hours since he'd last eaten when he glanced up at the clock on the wall. He idly wondered if Reuben had cancelled the afternoon schedule too. He figured someone would come looking for him if he hadn't.

When Nic could find nothing else to clean up, she finally turned back to Keith to see he had finished half of the sandwich. She went to the table and sat down across from him.

He had just brought the other half of the sandwich to his mouth when she sat down and proceeded to stare at him. He forced himself to take a bite even though he realized he wasn't all that hungry any more. The worst of his hunger had been taken care of, now he was just uncomfortable with the silent treatment Nic was giving him. He should be used to it by now with a sister who often used the same tactic when she was angry; not to mention several girlfriends who had tried it on him as well. He was usually pretty good at ignoring it.

He forced three more bites before he decided to just give up. He pushed the plate away and made to get up.

"Full already?" Nic asked snidely.

Keith nodded and finished standing up. "Thanks for making the sandwich." He said politely and turned to walk away. No one could accuse him of being rude.

"You are so full of it." Nic hoped her comment would make him pause.

"Nic, I have asked you nicely to let it go. Now, I'm asking not so nicely." Keith really tried to not lose his temper.

"Bullshit. That's what you're full of. You think that hiding behind a pleasant façade is fooling me? Fooling anyone? Oh, maybe before now you were successful. You must have been if everyone thinks you're handling things so well. But I know better. I can see right through you. You are so transparent to me." Nic got up and walked around the table.

"Drop it or get out. I didn't invite you here and I don't want you here. Is that plain enough for you?" Keith had had enough and when Nic didn't back down, he let her have it with both barrels. He lashed out to protect himself. "You think you're so smart; that you've got me all figured out. You want the truth? Well, here it is. I'm pissed off at you. If it hadn't been for you being along, I'd have escaped long before things went as far as they did. It was because you were there, because you were locked up and I felt like I had to get you out before I tried to escape. I owed you something because of our night together. If it had just been me I wouldn't have had to…."

Nic jerked back in shock. She'd never once suspected that he'd felt obligated to help her. She'd always thought they'd been in it together; that that particular experience had been a shared one. All for one and one for all. Had he really begrudged his assistance in her escape, their escape? What he'd had to do to help them escape – their failed escape? The one she'd botched?

He brushed past her and just missed seeing Angie slide around the corner. She'd tried not to listen and hadn't heard everything they'd said, but she'd stayed to make sure they didn't kill each other. Now she was just glad that Keith had been too mad to notice her still hanging around.

"Nic, are you alright?" Angie slowly made her way back to the kitchen to find Nic sitting at the table staring sightlessly at the wall.

"I think I need to leave." Nic said vaguely but didn't move.

"I think I should get your dad for you." Angie said and quickly left to find him. She was never sure if Nic heard her or not.

xoxo

Keith had stormed down the hallway and run into Skizzy near the front door. He'd asked what they had scheduled for the afternoon and when Skizzy said it was open, Keith informed him that they were going to the arena early. Tiny, Skizzy and Keith were gone before anyone could blink, with Valentine the only person who even knew they'd left.

Valentine, like Angie, had stayed near to make sure that Nic and Keith didn't hurt each other and had then gone back around the house to have Keith and his small entourage, walk past him on their way out.

"We're going to the arena. I need….I need to not be here right now. I've said too much already." Keith wasn't sure why he was explaining himself to Valentine, but he was. He studied the bodyguard's carefully blank face and wondered how much he already knew. More than Keith wanted, that's for sure. "Do me a favor; don't tell anyone where we went for a while."

Valentine gave a short nod and Keith continued to the car, a feeling of relief spreading through him. Maybe, just maybe, he'd get some time alone to get himself back under control. He didn't like how he'd been acting, but he couldn't help it. They needed to stop picking at him; chipping away at his defenses. For now, Keith couldn't find it in himself to care that he'd left a mess behind him.

xoxo

Everyone was stunned by Nic's shell-shocked appearance once Ron had led her out of the kitchen and out to the car. He'd talked quietly and privately with Shirley just before they left.

"I'm not quite sure what happened yet, but it appears that she and Keith got into a major fight. I'll let you know if she tells me anything more." Ron said and then drove off.

As everyone began to drift away, Reuben, Shirley, Laurie, Danny and Dina stayed on the front step and watched the car disappear.

"What in the world could Keith have said to hurt her so much?" Laurie posed the question, but they were all thinking it.

"I'm not sure, but I intend to find out." Shirley said, her own anger shining in her eyes. She'd raised her kids better than to say something so hurtful; well she assumed it had been hurtful based upon Nic's level of devastation. She was normally so self-assured and confident. She'd left a totally broken person.

The search for Keith began and panic set in shortly thereafter when no one could find him. Valentine waited as long as he could and then approached Dina, the person he knew he would soon become responsible for.

"I know where he is." Valentine said softly just behind Dina who was standing in their bedroom doorway glancing around the room hoping for a clue as to Keith's whereabouts.

"Oh, you scared me." Dina spun around quickly and put her hand to her chest in hopes of keeping her pounding heart in place. He waited patiently for her to register his comment. "Where is he?"

"He asked me not to say." Valentine admitted. "He's fine, though. His two guard dogs are with him."

"Tiny and Skizzy?" Dina asked for confirmation.

Valentine nodded. He'd never understand the younger generation's need for nicknames. He didn't know their real names, so he'd labeled them instead of naming them.

"You're Valentine, right?" Dina decided she'd best get to know this man as they'd be spending quality time together. At Valentine's nod, she continued. "I'm Dina. I understand you'll be, well, you'll be with me wherever I go."

"So I've heard." Valentine agreed.

"Will you at least tell me?" Dina wasn't sure if she'd keep it a secret or not, but she could at least try to find out where Keith was.

"Sorry." Valentine shook his head.

"But you work for me." Dina tried that one on for size.

"No, I work for the Princess and now for Mr. Kincaid or probably more truthfully Keith himself." Valentine reminded her who was paying the bills.

"Right." Dina threw him a weak smile. Well, she'd at least tried. "I guess I better at least share with everyone else what you've told me. We can stop searching the house and grounds."

Plus Dina was hoping that Mrs. Partridge might find a way to make Valentine talk; if not Mrs. Partridge, maybe Reuben.

xoxo

They had arrived at the arena with more than four hours before the show was to begin. That was three hours before Keith normally showed up. The group of fans waiting for him to show up was small, but there were some there. As they pulled up, Keith made a quick decision to not try and sneak by them.

"Skiz, see if they'll stay calm. If they agree, I'll sign some autographs." Keith figured it would help him to push his problems down further if he had some fans to concentrate on. They'd been great at helping him push his problems aside for years.

"Alright, wait here a minute." Skizzy suggested as he got out and approached the dozen or so girls who were watching the car with interest, but not much excitement. They didn't figure Keith would be showing up for quite some time.

Keith watched the girls react with first excitement, then a muted version of the same. It appeared that Skizzy had warned them that if they didn't behave, Keith would just rush by them.

Skizzy motioned to the car and Tiny got out before Keith just to keep himself between them for as long as possible. When Keith got out, there was a muffled series of screams, but they all stayed where they were instead of rushing over to him.

"Hi." Keith said as he walked up and was quickly surrounded by the girls, but they stayed mostly calm. He spent the next 15 minutes talking with them, signing autographs and taking pictures with them. When he knew he'd talked to each girl separately, he felt like he could leave without disappointing anyone too much. "Alright, I've got to go now. Thanks for waiting out here for me, but you really should all go home, get something to eat and spend some time with your families or whatever you'd normally do."

He always urged his fans to not wait around for him because he knew they spent endless hours hoping he'd show up somewhere and sometimes his schedule changed at the last minute and they were disappointed. He hated that. He couldn't change it, but it didn't mean it didn't hurt him to hurt them.

They had just started walking toward the stage entrance when a solitary figure approached from the shadows. Both Tiny and Skizzy moved immediately to stand between Keith and this new potential threat. Keith recognized her almost immediately. Oh, she'd grown up a little, but she hadn't changed all that much.

"Julie?" Keith grinned as the girl returned his smile.

"In the flesh." Julie Lawrence gave him a small and, considering her jeans, silly looking curtsy.

"What are you doing in Paris?" Keith asked as he moved around Tiny's mountain of a body.

"Going to school. Dad and I figured that if I really wanted to learn French so badly, the best place to do it was France." Julie explained.

"True enough. Is school started already?" Keith wasn't sure what the school schedule was for the country. He just knew that Laurie didn't start until early September which allowed her to come on this leg of his tour with him without missing any school.

"Not for another week or more. I like to get here early to get settled again. Dad is out picking up some staples for my dorm room. It's not far from here. I couldn't believe my luck when I saw you signing autographs." Julie explained why she'd been in the area to even see him.

Keith's eyes lit up with excitement. This was too perfect. Richard and Julie Lawrence were the perfect distraction. If they were at the show that night, his mom and even Danny would be distracted from asking him too many questions. His only hope was that Laurie would be equally as distracted.

"Hey, I've got a great idea. Why don't you and your dad come to the show tonight?" Keith suggested.

"I'd love to, but we don't have tickets. We just got here this morning." Julie said a little sadly. She'd enjoyed watching the family perform, but had heard about Keith's show and had really wanted to see it some time. Her timing had been bad, though, for getting tickets to the show.

"No problem. I'll leave your name with the guard at the door here and he can let you in. I hope backstage passes will be a close second to actual tickets." Keith knew they were an offer few could refuse.

"Seriously?" Julie grinned at him.

"Perfectly. Hey, you'll never guess, Danny just got to town this morning too." Keith wondered if they'd stayed in touch. He hoped there were still some feelings of friendship if nothing else. Danny would be the hardest to distract if this didn't work.

"How nice." Julie couldn't wait to see her old friend again. They'd lost touch a bit since her dad and Shirley had stopped seeing each other, but it would be good to renew that connection. "What time should we be here?"

"Show up about an hour before the show and come through this door." Keith motioned to the door in front of them and then watched her walk away. Good, another thing finally going his way.

They never saw the woman standing in the shadows listening to their exchange. Nor did Keith know she was there when he left the names of Richard and Julie Lawrence with the guard at the door.

This was too perfect, the woman thought. The guard hadn't seen Julie before she left. He'd have no idea what she looked like. All she had to do was give the name and she was in.

She'd give Keith a little time to get involved in whatever he was there for and then she'd have herself let in. She'd have her quote before the sun went down.

xoxo

Valentine held out against the questions of Keith's family and friends. He simply told them that Keith was fine and they'd see him later; more than that he did not intend to share.

Reuben pulled him aside later, after the worst of the questioning was over.

"He went to the venue early, didn't he?" Reuben had guessed that Keith would want to bury himself in his music and most of his instruments were there, so where else would he go?

Valentine just looked at him without answering.

"Look, I just need to know that he'll be at the show tonight. If not, I have some things to take care of." Reuben explained.

"He'll be there." Valentine assured him.

"Shouldn't have doubted him. Should have known I could count on him." Reuben felt the relieved smile lift his lips. "Don't worry, I won't give him away. I'm on Keith's side of things."

Valentine nodded and walked away, keeping his eyes on Dina. She was his new assignment and even though one of his bosses was asking him questions, he still knew why he was really there.

xoxo

Keith had made his way to the dark stage and flipped on all the amps. At first he'd picked up his guitar and began to play very loudly. He flew through Hendricks and then Clapton. Anything to challenge his skills and take his mind off of all the recent developments in his life.

Tiny and Skizzy both found a spot to sit and just made sure the shadows didn't move.

When Keith tired of his guitar, he moved to the drums. He allowed himself to pound out his frustrations. By the time he tired, he felt a little less down about events from earlier that day. He strolled to Laurie's piano and sat down a little wearily. Here, he played much less aggressively and, after a few minutes, he realized he wasn't playing anything old, but was actually composing.

"Skiz?" Keith decided he better get this down before he lost it.

"Yeah?" Skizzy immediately answered.

"Can you go to the dressing room and get me some blank sheet music? There should be some in one of the cases just inside the door." Keith watched his friend walk away and turned his attention back to the keys once again.

Carlotta had been let in not too long after Keith had walked through the door. She'd watched a different guard take over for the one who'd been standing there and figured she best not let her chance pass her by. She knew she could lose herself in the cavernous backstage area for as long as she needed and wait for her chance. She gave Julie's name to the guard and was let right in.

She'd listened to Keith play his guitar and had been surprised at his level of skill. She'd never have guessed he was that good. Oh, she knew he wrote all kinds of music, but it wasn't usually that hard edged. She didn't want to interrupt him or deal with his bodyguards, so she waited.

He moved from the guitar to the drums and finally the piano. Carlotta was once again surprised by his level of skill. The guy was a musical wonder to her. She could barely carry a tune and most definitely couldn't play an instrument. She was envious of someone who could play multiple instruments, not to mention how well he played each of them.

She watched and watched for an opportunity to talk to Keith. Unfortunately, his two hired goons just were not leaving him alone. She was just becoming frustrated when her golden opportunity presented itself.

It was still two hours before the show and Keith decided he had plenty of time to start to work on the lyrics of his latest creation. That he could do from the dressing room.

Carlotta heard him mention where he was going and, being closer to the room herself, beat him there, hiding in the bathroom before he even got there.

She knew she wanted to be alone with him when she asked her questions. She didn't want to risk one of his guards removing her before she had a chance to ask her questions. Thankfully he would be fully clothed this time, so she wouldn't be distracted from her mission.

She couldn't wait to see his face when she told him about his son.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Keith had just sat down Indian style on the sofa in his dressing room when he heard a noise from the other side of the room. At first he didn't think anything of it. It was an old building; maybe it was just settling.

He was looking down and just starting to write the first few words of his new song when he saw a movement out of the corner of his eye. He glanced up quickly and found a pretty young woman walking toward him.

He assumed she was a persistent fan and made to get up.

"No, don't get up on my account." The woman said with an accent that was most definitely not French.

That made him pause, which ended up being his first mistake.

"My name is Carlotta Lopez. I'm with El Telgrafo, a Madrid newspaper. We've met before, only you had a few less clothes on that time." Her eyes danced with the memory. "I have a few questions for you." By this time, Carlotta was standing between Keith and the door. His concentration on his song and her unexpected accent had made him slow to try and get away. Now not only was she between him and the door, but his need to be alone had made him lock the door behind him when he came in, so shouting for Tiny and Skizzy would do him no good.

"Do you know that you're a hard man to get an interview with?" Carlotta said conversationally hoping to get Keith talking.

Keith just watched her rather than talking. If anything, he was too easy to get an interview with. Why else was his schedule so tight on most days?

"I heard you playing before. You're very good." Carlotta went for flattery next. Keith still refused to rise to the bait. "Of course, you already know that."

Finally Keith had had enough. "Look, I don't know how you got in here, but I have nothing to say to you. If you want an interview, go through my manager like every other reputable reporter does."

Carlotta was surprised by that small but true insult. So, the guy had a temper. Good, it might help her to get an honest reaction and thus a good quote. However, it might be better if he didn't realize she wanted him angry.

"Touché." She let a small throaty laugh escape. She knew that her laugh had been mentioned as extremely sexy by several past boyfriends. She planned to use every single one of her assets to get Keith to let down his defenses.

Keith simply raised an eyebrow.

"We have a mutual friend." Carlotta said leadingly.

"I doubt it." Keith set aside his pencil and paper and stood up. Sitting had made him feel like he was at a disadvantage; looking up at her.

"She sends her regards." Carlotta hoped to get Keith to ask who it was. It was a great way to get him involved in the conversation. And a conversation is what she hoped to start. A talking interviewee was much more desirable than a closed lipped one.

"Either ask your questions or leave." Keith hoped he could speed this process along.

"No time for small talk, hmmm?" Carlotta took a step toward him. She hoped to back him further away from the door for two reasons. One, so that they wouldn't be overheard and two, so that he would have much further to go to get to the door and away from her.

"I was trying to work." Keith bent over to pick up the paper he'd been using. He had no desire for her to read the lyrics he'd started writing.

"All work and no play…" Carlotta started the old phrase and gave him a flirtatious smile.

"Look, we both know you aren't here to play, so cut the crap." Keith didn't want her to have any misconceptions on where this was going.

"Fair enough." Carlotta figured the teasing and cajoling were officially over. Alright, fine, it was time to cut to the chase. "Olivia Braddock says hello."

Much as he'd steeled himself for anything to come out of her mouth, that had surprised him and he couldn't stop his reaction. His head jerked back and his eyes snapped with anger.

"I see you're quite familiar with our mutual friend." Carlotta said archly.

Keith wisely kept silent.

"Oh, come on. No comment? Not even a 'no comment'?" Carlotta mocked.

"Where is she?" Keith decided a question was better than an answer.

"Why? Do you want to talk to her?" Carlotta waited for him to answer, but when he remained silent, she continued. "Or, maybe you want to see her to make sure she doesn't talk."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Keith couldn't stop the words from coming out. He knew he'd have been better served to stay quiet and try to get out of the room, but her last comment had surprised him.

"She's told me things. Things I'm quite certain you'd rather not see in print." Carlotta once again said only enough to make Keith curious. "Things your squeaky clean reputation might not recover from."

Keith's eyes darkened further in anger, but so far he was able to stop himself from saying anything.

"Oh, come on, don't tell me you're not curious to know what she's saying?" Carlotta watched him practically bite his tongue to stay quiet. She could see it was killing him. She needed just one last bit of temptation. Hmmm…what to use?

"You know, I've even been able to find some physical proof to back up her story." Carlotta hedged. She had yet to actually see the child or the adoption paperwork. She was working on that, but this opportunity had presented itself first.

"She's mentally unbalanced. You can't believe anything she says." Keith tried to tone down his description for the 'whack job' that he truly knew she was.

"That's what I thought at first too. In fact, when she introduced herself to me as Juliet Montague, I had no idea who she was." Carlotta watched Keith wince at the use of the name Juliet. "Ah, I see we definitely are talking about the same person. I can see she holds a special place in your life; your memories."

Keith turned his back on her to hide his next expression. He knew it would be ugly. He fought to push it all down. He'd only recently pushed the last set of memories away not an hour ago. Could he not catch a break?

"I think you better leave before I have you arrested." Keith forced out the words past the bile that was rising in his throat. His memories were causing him to feel physically ill.

"Oh, don't try to pull that one on me. We're not in America. I have cart blanche here in Europe." Carlotta bluffed. She hoped Keith had no clue about European law. "You know, she's still in love with you."

That comment almost brought Keith to his knees. He did have to reach out to hold onto the table that was thankfully in reach. He could almost feel the wounds that he'd thought were almost healed start to bleed and fester. He felt raw; exposed.

Carlotta had watched him almost stagger at her last comment and grab onto the table. He was close to breaking. Just one more small nudge or should she go for broke?

"She gave birth to your son a little over two years ago. She named him Keith, Jr." Carlotta held her breath waiting for his reaction.

xoxo

"Where are you going?" Laurie asked as she watched her mother walk toward the front door with her purse in her hand.

"I'm going to visit Ron and Nic." Shirley didn't pause on her way to the front door.

"Can I come along?" Laurie walked quickly to keep up with her mother. "Nic and I talk fairly regularly. Maybe she'll open up to me."

Shirley paused at that. She'd forgotten that Laurie and Nic had kept it touch. It might be just what they needed to find out what had happened.

"Yes, I think that might be a good idea." Shirley forced a smile to her lips; one that she truly didn't feel. She was too worried about Keith's mental state to feel like smiling.

"Let me get Gloria or Brandy to make sure they grab my stuff. I'll just meet them at the arena." Laurie figured they didn't have enough time to go into the city, visit with Ron and Nic, return to the country and then head back into the city.

"Alright, dear. I'll have Reuben get us a car and driver for the trip." Shirley did not want to delay.

"Meet you out front in a few minutes." Laurie said as she jogged up the stairs.

xoxo

"Hi Ron. How's Nic?" Shirley asked when Ron answered the door of their suite. They usually got separate rooms, but Ron didn't want Nic totally on her own. She'd been practically catatonic since they'd gotten here. He was minutes away from calling her therapist back in the states when Shirley had knocked on the door.

"No real change. She's still not talking." Ron invited the two Partridge women into the sitting room of the suite.

"Do you mind if I try?" Laurie offered.

"Not at all." Ron smiled at the young woman who had matured greatly since the last time he'd seen her and he'd thought her quite mature for a teenager back then. He knew that she was used to dealing with her own brother's feeling about all of this and trusted her to treat his daughter with kid gloves.

Ron and Shirley watched Laurie disappear behind the bedroom door and sat down on the sofa to wait for the results.

"Are you as worried about Keith as I am about Nic?" Ron phrased it as a question though he was quite sure he knew the answer.

"Probably." Shirley agreed with a forced smile. "Their age may tell us they're adults, but the parenting never ends."

"It's twice as bad when you're the only parent left." Ron commiserated. "How do you handle worrying about five? I'm old before my time and I only have one."

"You just do." Shirley couldn't explain it, so she didn't try. "I'm sorry for whatever Keith said to her."

"It's not your place to apologize, nor do we really know if there's a need. Nic hasn't been herself since this all happened. I thought she was doing better recently. It was as if the therapy she was going through was helping her to deal with it, but now…." Ron tried to explain.

"Then I'm sorry for that too. If what Keith said to her undid all of the good her therapist had done. Well, I'm sorry I ever asked you to fly Danny and me here. I'm sorry I let you drive us to the house. I'm sorry I…..I'm just sorry." Shirley finished lamely.

"Shirley, this isn't your fault. And, I'm starting to wonder if it's even Keith's. Obviously Nic wasn't as well as I thought she was." Ron tried to take some of the blame from the woman next to him who was starting to look a bit fragile in her worry. She'd looked stronger the last time he'd spent time with her when their two kids were missing.

"I think it might be." Shirley whispered.

"How so?" Ron allowed her to explain that one.

"I should have gotten Keith help like you did Nic. But, he seemed fine. He made me believe everything was fine. I think I may have wanted so badly for things to be alright that I ignored all the warning signs." Shirley plucked nervously at the handle of her purse.

"Those warning signs were likely smaller than you think. In hindsight, everything seems so clear, but Nic was on her way to burying all of her problems in alcohol and I let that go on for months. I had originally chalked it up to the normal college partying. Talk about ignoring your warning signs." Ron shared. "We do the best we can. At their age, we can only interfere as much as they'll let us. My worst fear was that Nic would push me away so far that I'd never be able to reach her. She finally came to me."

Shirley felt Ron take her hand in comfort.

"You have to let him come to you, Shirley. You can't force him." Ron coached.

"What if he never comes to me?" Shirley whispered her greatest fear.

xoxo

Laurie walked up to Nic who sat on the side of the bed staring at the wall.

"Hi, Nic." Laurie sat down next to her and waited for her to acknowledge her presence.

She waited patiently for a few minutes and then forcibly took one of Nic's hands that had been clenched tightly between her knees.

Laurie glanced over to see Nic crying silently and still she waited.

"He blames me." Nic whispered so quietly that Laurie almost didn't hear her.

"No." Laurie said automatically. "No, he doesn't."

"He said he did. He told me to my face. He blames me." Nic jerked her hand away from Laurie.

"He said it in anger, am I right?" Laurie felt Nic was pulling away from her because it had appeared that she didn't believe her. It wasn't that she didn't believe her; it was that she knew how Keith reacted to certain situations. When he was cornered, he fought back. If that meant fighting dirty, it was definitely not beyond him to do so.

"Well, yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Nic finally took her eyes from the spot on the wall that had held such a fascination for her for over an hour. She'd watched her time with Keith play across its blank surface over and over again. She'd kept hoping the outcome would change, but it didn't.

"I know Keith. If you were close to the truth. If you were close to making him admit to something he didn't want to admit to. Well, he'd fight back. In the dirtiest way possible if you forced him." Laurie had never thought he had it in him, but she surmised it after Keith's and Dina's fight that Keith was capable of fighting back – hard. She knew it was because he was fighting for what he felt was his life, but in reality it was probably his sanity. He'd gotten downright nasty with her when she'd tried to force him to admit his love for Dina. It was then she'd realized he'd felt cornered and a cornered animal would do anything to get away. It would do anything to survive. Keith would do anything to survive.

"What do you mean? Keith doesn't have a mean bone in his body." Nic reminded Laurie of the gentle brother who had existed before Olivia Braddock had made an appearance.

"He has several. I think he's only grown them since Olivia." Laurie did her best Keith impression, which was to try and add levity when faced with a serious situation.

"You sound just like Keith." Nic found herself smiling despite herself.

"I did, didn't I? I think I'm spending way too much time with him. This concert tour cannot be over soon enough." Laurie joked. Although having the tour over would be the best thing for Keith, she knew that wouldn't happen. Not if there were fans that would be disappointed. That could not be done. Not again. Not after the time Olivia had forced them to cancel the rest of their summer tour three years ago.

"You know, he blamed me for making him get close to Olivia. He stopped himself before he finished, but I knew what he meant. If I hadn't been there. If I hadn't been locked up, he could have so easily just left. Olivia trusted him by that point and he wouldn't have had to…." Nic couldn't bring herself to say it either. "But he needed to get the key from her."

"Nic, he told us what happened. He didn't have to go too far." Laurie reminded her.

"Are you sure?" Nic said that barely above a whisper.

"Well, of course, I'm certain. Keith told us himself." Laurie defended him immediately and without thought.

"Are you sure?" Nic repeated quietly.

Laurie opened her mouth and closed it just as quickly. She replayed that conversation in her head. He'd told them what had happened. Every gruesome detail; or so she thought. She also clearly remembered him telling their mother that he would lie if he had to. Oh, he'd led them to believe he wasn't lying, but he'd told them he would; he could.

"No, I guess I'm not." Laurie finally answered quietly.

"Oh, God, what did I force him to do?" Nic put words to what both Laurie and she were wondering.

"Nic, until I hear otherwise, have proof otherwise, I am going to believe what Keith told me." Laurie stuck by Keith like a good sister would.

"Even if everything he's doing, some things he's done in the past, are telling you not to believe him?" Nic felt like she was testing Laurie, but she knew that other than his mother, no one knew him better. If she told her what he had originally said was the truth, well, then she'd believe it too.

"Keith is my brother. I love him unconditionally. I will not doubt him without undeniable proof. Maybe it's the future lawyer in me, but he should be innocent until proven guilty." Laurie said passionately. "And, I have no intention of seeking out anything that proves his guilt. He is my brother. My loving, maddening, caring, kick-me-in-the-pants-when-I-need-it, older brother."

"So, how do I deal with what he said to me earlier today?" Nic would accept any helpful suggestions on that one.

"You assume he was feeling cornered and was pushing you away as hard as he could. So far, it looks like he succeeded in getting what he wanted. As of right now, you have no intention of going to the concert or trying to see him again, am I right?" Laurie made Nic see how successful Keith had truly been at getting what he'd wanted; her to back off.

"Oh, he's good." Nic said with a touch of awe in her voice.

"That's Keith. He can put on a show at the drop of a hat. I've seen him totally rattled right before a show, yet he's pulled it off somehow. Maybe not perfectly, but to most people they'd never know the difference. He can put on his public face like a well worn pair of shoes." Laurie confirmed.

"That little…" Nic started.

"Don't finish that thought or you'll force me to defend him." Laurie teased.

"Well, then, won't he be surprised when I show up at the concert tonight." Nic threw her shoulders back and gave Laurie a big grin.

Laurie put on her best fake grin herself; Keith would be proud. She was almost regretting talking Nic into coming that night. She knew it would throw Keith off and she'd just gotten done telling Nic that he could still put on a great show. However, she wasn't so sure this time. Things had been piling on top of each other for quite some time now. How much more could he take?

She'd helped Nic to work through her issues, but Keith wouldn't let her close enough to help him work through his.

He was too proud, too stubborn, to ask for help from anyone. He had become so good at protecting his privacy from the public that it had bled over into his personal life. His family had somehow ended up on the outside too.

Why couldn't he see that they all loved him so much? So much that they'd help him in any way he needed; no questions asked. All he had to do was ask. No, scratch that, he wouldn't even have to ask. All he'd have to do is let them know he'd accept their help.

Laurie followed a newly energized Nic out into the sitting room to announce to their astounded, respective parents that she was taking a shower and getting ready for the concert. Ron was welcome to come with her if he wanted to.

Ron gave Laurie a grateful hug as he said goodbye to them at the door. "I don't know what you said, but thank you."

"I did it for Keith as much as her." Laurie finished that thought in her head, 'at least I hope I did'.

She explained most of it to her mother on the way to the arena, but left out the parts where she was starting to suspect that Keith was lying to them; had been lying to them for years. Like she explained to Nic, she would not assume Keith's guilt without proof.

She wouldn't.

xoxo

"Get out!" Keith said quietly yet very vehemently; venom dripping from each word. He spun around and pointed toward the door. "Get out now."

"Or what?" Carlotta pushed just a little harder. She'd been so sure her inflammatory comments of earlier would have him breaking down in tears, spewing his innocence or confessing all. He'd held up better than she'd thought.

Keith pushed past her and made it to the door before she realized where he was headed. The door was opened violently to the surprise of Tiny and Skizzy who lounged comfortably on the other side. As their gazes took in Keith's livid and pale features, they glanced beyond him to find a woman standing there looking a bit chagrined. Their eyes widened in surprise.

"Get her out of here now." Keith growled the words and then stormed past them to disappear around a corner.

"You go after him. I'll take care of her." Tiny nodded toward the reporter who was quietly trying to slink away.

"Right." Skizzy took off at a run after his best friend.

"Miss." Tiny blocked the door, but made it quite certain just where she was headed.

"I'll have you arrested if you lay a hand on me." Carlotta threatened and watched recognition come over Tiny's face at her words. She'd been disguised the last time he'd seen her, but the addition of her voice made it crystallize in his mind.

"I'll have you arrested if you attempt to get near him again." Tiny threatened right back.

"Well, now that we understand each other; step aside." Carlotta tried to keep her bravado firmly in hand.

Tiny stepped back and followed her menacingly toward the door. He growled at the guard when he got there. "How did she get in?"

"She said her name was Julie Lawrence. Her name's on the list." The guard explained quickly. He'd never seen the big man angry before and he was a little concerned.

"She's a reporter. Julie Lawrence is a teenager." Tiny explained as Carlotta made a break for the door.

"Right. I'll check ID's next time." The guard quickly assured him.

"Do that." Tiny barked.

xoxo

"She's lying. She has to be." Keith was telling himself it had to be a lie. It was a lie. He knew that.

It wasn't true. It was impossible.

They didn't…..he hadn't…..

It was a lie!


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

"Keith?" Skizzy said quietly as he approached from behind.

Keith was leaning against a stack of amplifiers just off the stage. Skizzy could see that he was shaking with what he assumed was anger. What had the reporter said to him?

He could hear Keith saying something very quietly. Was he saying 'it's a lie'?

"Keith." Skizzy said a little more loudly and watched Keith jump in surprise. He'd never heard him approach though he hadn't tried to be quiet.

"Is she gone?" Keith forced the question out and realized his voice sounded strained.

"Yeah, Tiny escorted her from the premises." Skizzy assured him. "What'd she want?"

"What else? A quote." Keith answered vaguely.

"What about?" Skizzy pushed. Keith was acting stranger than usual and that was saying something. Oh, Skizzy and Tiny had been informed by Reuben that Olivia Braddock was on the loose. He'd had to tell them in order for them to be prepared to keep Keith safe. But still, Keith was acting very unusual. Skizzy would swear he'd been having panic attacks, though he'd covered very well if he had been.

"Oh, the usual." Keith lied.

"That pissed you off?" Skizzy pushed, hoping to get him to open up.

"Drop it, Skiz. You're not my mother or my priest; so don't go looking for a confession." Keith once again went on the attack. Keep people on their heels, it was the only way to keep them from finding out the truth. With that, Keith brushed past his friend and headed back to the dressing room. He needed to find his place of peace all over again and he wasn't really sure he had enough time.

"No, I'm just one of your best friends." Skizzy said quietly to his friend's departing back.

He wasn't sure if Keith had heard him or not. If he had, he ignored him and just kept walking away.

He wanted to help, but how? He didn't want to push too hard or he might just force Keith to push him away, harder than he just had.

"Just shut up and do your job, Zielinski." Skizzy coached himself and followed Keith's path back to find Tiny already standing outside the door that was once again closed against the world.

"He say anything?" Skizzy asked Tiny.

"He said to keep everyone out, and that meant everyone, his mom and sister included, but to have Reuben sent in when he gets here." Tiny shook his head. "He say anything to you?"

"Other than telling me to mind my own business?" Skizzy waited for Tiny's nod of understanding. "Nope, not a word."

They stood there in companionable silence for a few minute when Skizzy finally broke the silence. "You get to tell his mom and Laurie that he won't see them."

"Oh, hey, now…." Tiny started to argue but knew he'd missed his chance to be the first to 'call' that option. He started working on formulating his answer for when they asked him why he wouldn't step aside.

xoxo

Tiny swallowed heavily while he watched the two Partridge females head in their direction upon entering the building. They were the first to arrive, but the rest should be following soon.

"I think I'll just take a quick break." Skizzy put his hand on Tiny's shoulder in sympathy, but didn't wait around to see what would happen.

"Hey, Tiny. I take it Keith is already here." Laurie knew that wherever Keith was, his trusty bodyguards were always right there.

"Yes he is." Tiny nodded and moved in front of the door.

"Would you excuse me? I'd like to talk to him." Laurie wanted to warn him that Nic was coming after all.

"No can do." Tiny kept it short and sweet.

"What?" Laurie went to move past him and was surprised when he stepped in her path. "What's going on here?"

"Said he didn't want to be disturbed." Tiny explained.

"Well, he couldn't have meant me." Laurie reasoned.

"Mentioned your name specifically." Tiny said quietly.

"You can't be serious." Laurie felt her jaw drop and closed it as soon as she realized it.

"Sorry." Tiny apologized even though it wasn't his fault.

"What about me?" Shirley decided to try and see if she could get in.

"You either." Tiny mumbled.

"Is he alright? Did something happen?" Shirley right away assumed that he was trying to hide something from her.

"He was fine when I saw him last." Tiny explained.

"And, how long ago was that?" Shirley asked.

"About 45 minutes ago." Tiny stuck to the facts.

"And, you haven't seen him since?" Shirley asked.

"No ma'am." Tiny shifted his weight. He hated disappointing the two women in front of him. Though he didn't know Mrs. Partridge all that well, he'd gotten to know Laurie pretty well in the last month or so. She was always really nice to him.

"Hey, gang, what's going on?" Reuben walked up, Keith's costume for that night slung over his shoulder.

"Tiny won't let us in. Says Keith asked him to keep us out." Laurie explained.

Reuben raised an eyebrow at the man who had been a very dependable and conscientious bodyguard.

"Said you were to go right in when you got here." Tiny said in a quiet aside to Reuben which was unfortunately overheard by both women.

"He'll see Reuben but not us?" Laurie was shocked.

Tiny just nodded uncomfortably.

"What happened?" Reuben knew something had to have happened. This behavior was odd, even for right before a show. Oh, he knew Keith liked alone time to prepare himself, but to refuse his mother and Laurie access? That was just weird.

Tiny threw Reuben a look, but refused to answer. Whatever explanation was required would have to come from Keith. The best Tiny could have done was speculated anyway.

"Reuben…." Shirley started out nervously.

"Look Shirley, I'm as in the dark as you are. Let me find out what's going on. Ok?" Reuben gently steered Shirley and Laurie toward the green room. "Why don't you two go and relax for a little while. I'll come and find you when I can."

"Alright." Shirley said reluctantly. Her son was an adult and he wanted to talk to his manager. She wouldn't cause a scene though every bone in her body was telling her to do just that.

"Reuben, you might want to mention to Keith that Nic will be here tonight." Laurie decided that Keith should know even though she wouldn't be the one to tell him.

Reuben's forehead lifted into his hairline in surprise. He had been quite certain that Miss Landry would try and put as much space between her and Keith as possible. He hadn't heard any of the argument, but he'd seen Nic's face before she'd left; whatever Keith had said to her had really devastated her.

Oh, this was not going to be good.

xoxo

Keith had had almost an hour to get himself back under control and it had taken him every precious minute to accomplish it. When Reuben walked through the door he saw a calm and composed Keith sitting in front of a mirror in just a robe; obviously waiting for his stage costume.

He noticed Reuben's surprise to find him sitting calmly. He could only assume that he'd expected to find a basket case.

"You can relax. Everything is fine." Keith assured him in a voice he hoped sounded normal. He knew he was holding on by the thinnest thread, but no one else would know that. Not if he could help it. Most certainly not that bitch of a reporter who would likely try to see the show that night and gauge how much she'd upset him.

"Then why not see Laurie or your mom?" Reuben set down the garment bag and walked closer to Keith.

"Because, I have to talk to you about something. I just didn't want to be interrupted." Keith explained. Alright, he'd opened the subject, now how to continue. "I had an unexpected visitor earlier."

"Oh, who do you know that hasn't popped up on this tour?" Reuben said sarcastically. It really had been a cavalcade of unexpected visitors from start to finish and they weren't quite done yet.

"A little freaky, hmmm?" Keith was proud at how nonchalant that had sounded. Wow, he was getting good at this.

"You could say that." Reuben agreed. "So, who was it?"

"Remember that reporter in Spain? The one who snuck in between the two shows?" Keith firmly pushed the panic down. It was trying so hard to get back out.

Reuben just nodded. She'd asked him questions about three years ago that had caused him some pretty serious concerns, but after time, he'd been able to tell himself she'd been lying. Nothing had happened since and Keith hadn't been acting like he was trying to hide anything, so he'd assumed they were false. He'd hoped against hope that they were false.

"Well, she snuck in again and caught me in here by myself." Keith nodded at the room.

"What'd she have to say?" Reuben prodded when Keith paused.

"She told me that she had proof that Olivia had my baby." Keith figured the more shocked Reuben was, the fewer questions he'd ask, so he went for broke.

He got the reaction he'd expected. Reuben actually started choking and coughing. "How? What? Who?"

Keith let Reuben stumble to a close. Perfect, he was completely rattled. "You need to find out what she knows. Or, should I say, what she claims to know."

"Sure. Right. That makes sense." Reuben agreed and tried to stop his mind from reeling so that he could ask some pertinent questions. Questions he knew he should be asking but couldn't currently form.

"I don't want this getting out in the papers. It would crush mom and hurt the rest of my family. It needs to be stopped." Keith said vehemently.

"Keith." Reuben grabbed the first question swirling around in his head that made any sense. "It's not true, right?"

Keith's head snapped back in surprise. Well, Reuben had recovered more quickly than he'd thought and he'd also gone for shock value. No messing around, just go for the jugular.

Keith struggled to keep his face blank. Ouch, that had hurt. Alright, fine, if Reuben wanted to question his integrity, Keith could play that game. "What? You didn't believe me when I told you what happened?"

"Well, of course I did." Reuben said automatically.

"Then how can you ask me if it's true? You know the answer to that one already." Keith pushed harder. Keeping Reuben off balance was the only way to get through this.

"Right. Sorry, I didn't mean it that way." Reuben backpedaled quickly.

"Then what did you mean?" Keith had Reuben right where he wanted him.

"Nothing. I'm just trying to figure out what proof she might have." Reuben's business mind had finally kicked back in. He'd deal with his suspicions later. Right now, he had to protect his client. His friend.

"Sounded to me like it was just Olivia spewing her lies. Apparently Olivia has met with the Lopez woman and filled her head with a bunch of crap. She was here hoping I would slip and give her something." Keith explained.

Slip? Reuben had caught that word out of all the words Keith had spoken. Why would Keith label it as slipping if he hadn't lied? If he had nothing to hide there was nothing to let slip.

"Maybe if this reporter is followed by the police, they can catch Olivia and lock her back up for good this time." Keith never noticed Reuben's interest in his choice of words. He'd purposely not been looking directly at Reuben in case he gave something away with a facial expression or if he'd not been able to keep the panic from his eyes. He'd been attacked from so many directions lately he hadn't been able to protect himself from all the shots that had been taken. He was feeling wounded and needed time to heal.

What he really needed was tonight's show. Something simple and pure; all he had to do was go on stage, give his all in his music and his fans would show him unconditional adoration. It would go a long way toward helping him to bury this……to bury everything.

A few minutes passed while Keith longed for the show to start and Reuben longed for the tour to be over so that Keith could be thousands of miles away from Olivia Braddock and her venom.

"Keith?" Reuben watched the far away look leave Keith's eyes. "What did you and Millie talk about when she visited us in Germany?"

"Why? What difference does that make?" Keith's response was very short and defensive.

"Well, honestly…" Reuben realized he hated that phrase. What else would he be but honest with Keith? "I need to know whether or not Olivia actually did have a baby at some point in time."

When Reuben saw Keith's face turn red with the anger that he could actually see building in him, Reuben quickly continued. "Not that the baby would be yours. I mean, she would have been in contact with all kinds of other men. She could have…."

Reuben watched Keith fight for control of his emotions and finally win. Damn, he was getting way too good at this. He could remember the day when Keith couldn't have held back, would have let something slip.

Reuben waited for Keith to decide what to tell him. He could see him weighing his options. How much or how little to tell him. He hoped he decided to tell him everything. The kid needed someone to share his burden.

"Keith, you know I'll keep whatever you tell me to myself. I'd be cutting off my own nose if I didn't." Reuben reminded him that his future relied on Keith's. He'd do anything to protect his client's reputation.

"Alright. Fine. Millie did tell me that Olivia had a baby. But I'm telling you the same thing I told her. There is no way in hell that that baby is mine. I don't care how much timing tells her it was possible." Keith looked Reuben in the eye while he told him that.

Now Reuben just had to decide whether or not he could believe him. When he'd first met Keith, he knew that he'd never have lied to him. But now? Years and one crazy fan later, Reuben wasn't sure he still felt the same way. Was it possible for Keith to lie so convincingly?

Reuben would withhold judgment until he had all the facts. And, in the meantime, he would do anything to protect Keith and his family.

"Right after the show, I'll start digging. See what I can find out. Alright?" Reuben walked up behind Keith and looked at him through the mirror. "I'll also make sure that they find Olivia and put an end to her latest attempts to ruin your life. She won't get near you this time."

"Thanks Reuben." Keith gave him a smile that the mirror told him looked genuine. Good, because he didn't believe a word Reuben said. He could feel the inevitability of his next meeting with Olivia. It felt like a train bearing down on him and he was tied to the tracks. It was just a matter of when the train arrived.

xoxo

Keith ignored them all – his Mom, Danny, Ron and most definitely Nic. He just ran right by them and exploded onto the stage.

That night's show was just one notch higher than it had ever been before. Keith appeared to have boundless energy and it was transferred not only to his band but to the crowd as well. It was louder, tighter and better than anything before it. Keith's smile was brighter, his voice was clearer, more pure than ever before. Everything was magnified.

It was as if Keith's desire to hide his world crumbling around him required him to make the here and now better than ever.

When Keith got back to the rental house, it was as if the bottom dropped out. When before he'd been feeling exhilarated from the crowd, almost high on their cheers, now he was feeling deflated, totally spent. He had just pulled himself out of the shower, almost too drained to wash the sweat from his body, when he was surprised by the need to throw up. He just made it to the toilet before the little bit of water he'd drank during the concert and whatever else his stomach could find was brought back up.

Dina hadn't seen him since the theatrics of earlier that day and had come back with Valentine in tow in hopes of spending some time with Keith before the house filled back up. She entered their bedroom to hear him retching.

"Keith? Are you alright?" She entered the bathroom to see him just leaning back against the wall weakly; totally worn out by the show and then the vomiting.

"Sure. I always throw up after a show." Keith tried joking but had to take a deep breath to stop himself from starting another round.

Dina grabbed a glass from by the sink and gave him some water to wash the taste out of his mouth. "Better?"

Keith nodded weakly, then leaned his head back against the wall.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Dina grabbed his hands and went to pull him from the floor.

"Making me an offer?" Keith opened his eyes just so he could wink at her.

"Oh yeah. Watching your boyfriend toss his cookies is just about the sexiest thing around." Dina teased back.

"Told you life on the road wasn't pretty." Keith reminded her.

"Are you trying to tell me that this is normal?" Dina frowned. She'd hoped he was teasing, but maybe there was something she didn't know.

"No. This is definitely not normal. I just hope it was something I ate instead of a bug. I don't have time to be sick." Keith mentally went over his schedule for the rest of this tour. The down times were few and far between.

"Well, I guess you're going to have to make time. I doubt it was something you ate. You barely ate yesterday. Remember?" Dina grabbed his robe and wrapped him in it. She could feel him starting to shiver, which probably meant he had a fever.

Keith shuddered at the mention of food. "Let's not talk about food."

"Poor baby. Sit for just a minute while I try and get your hair dry enough for you to slip into bed." Dina closed the toilet seat and had him sit while she first blotted his hair and then took a blow dryer to it. He was covered up and sleeping in less than 20 minutes.

She kissed his warm forehead and went downstairs to tell his mother she'd have to wait to talk to him. He was definitely indisposed.

xoxo

Carlotta had to stop herself from crowing. She finally had the information she needed. She knew where to find the proud adoptive parents of Olivia Braddock's offspring. She had to keep herself from skipping back to her hotel. It had cost her a pretty penny, but she'd gotten Olivia to send her some money the last time they'd talked on the phone.

Now, all she had to do was jump on the train back to Madrid and file her story with Manuel. She had all the backup she needed. Well, not quite. Keith's name wasn't on the birth certificate, but the timing was perfect. Olivia had kidnapped him in August and Keith Jr. had been born in April. So Keith Jr. had to have been slightly premature; his birth weight supported that theory. Hmmm….should she try to get a few pictures of the child for her story? That would take a little more time, but it might just be worth it.

Alright, instead of a ticket for Madrid, she'd fax her story to Manuel and buy a ticket to Geneva instead. He'd foot the bill for this latest side-trip; especially after he saw that damning birth certificate. Crazy or not, Olivia Braddock hadn't lied about the fact that she'd had a child, nor had she lied about the date that the boy had been born - April 12, 1973. He was just over two years old. And, considering how good looking his daddy was, the boy was sure to be a charmer. Probably had all of the little toddler girls drooling over him already – teething or not.

Carlotta giggled at her own joke. She was on her way to the big time with this story.

"Miss Lopez, it's good to see you again." A voice from the shadows made Carlotta jump.

"Who's there?" She said to the shadows and prepared herself to run.

"Don't be scared. It's just me." Olivia finally separated herself from the gloom.

"Oh, Juliet. It's you. You scared me. Why didn't you just call?" Carlotta could feel her panic melting.

"Well, I was in the area and thought I'd stop by. I saw you at the show tonight. He was wonderful, wasn't he?" Juliet purred.

"Yes, I couldn't believe the energy level. I don't think he ever stopped moving. It was mesmerizing." Carlotta had never seen him live, but now regretted ever begrudging any of the stories she'd filed on him without ever having met him. She also slightly regretted having confronted him twice with the sordid details of what she'd just found out. Oh well, too bad that his career would likely be ruined. It was a spectacular career too. The burn-out would be brilliant.

But _her_ career came first.

"Yes, he is the best." Olivia readily agreed, but her eyes turned cold when Carlotta continued to talk rhapsodically about Keith's performance that night. It was sickening to listen to her wax poetic on how his voice had put her under his spell.

"Do you have something for me?" Olivia cut Carlotta off in mid-sentence.

"Yes, actually I do. I met one of my contacts at the coffee shop just down the street from the arena right after the show. I have the name of the adoptive parents. It's Joseph and Diane Howe. They live just outside of Geneva. He had promised me a photo, but he didn't come through." Carlotta had looked down to grab some information out of her purse.

She never saw the crowbar coming.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Over the next few days, Keith considered his illness both a blessing and a curse. He was too sick to be out of bed unless he had to be. He had a fever, chills, aches and could barely keep anything down. He was pretty much on a liquid diet, though, at times even that wouldn't stay down. Chicken noodle soup was even officially off his list of acceptable foods.

He used his illness for every break it gave him. Every time his mom or Laurie would try to get in to talk to him, he'd be taking a nap; sometimes a fake nap, but how were they to know.

Unfortunately for him, his interview schedule was hectic to say the least. He was running on fumes most days and eating little just to be sure he didn't upchuck on the radio mic or all over someone's shoes; not to mention the lucky people in the front rows of his concerts. Keith stayed back and even went so far as to cancel his meet and greets. He didn't want to disappoint the fans by meeting them but then not letting them get anywhere near him. Oh, it had been widely reported that he was under the weather, but most people just couldn't understand his concern for them in this situation. It was a no win situation, so he just didn't even try.

What hurt the worst were the columnists who reported he was under the weather but then went to the concert where he still put on an energetic and full length show only to speculate that someone under the weather should not have sounded so great or been able to expend so much energy. It angered everyone around him. No one saw how wiped out he was when it was over. How he often spent the next hour hugging the toilet bowl, expelling all of the tea and water he'd drank just to keep his voice going.

Dina had threatened to set a few of them straight but had been held back by Shirley and Laurie who were used to the unfavorable publicity. They explained to her that it was part of the job; the industry. She'd better get used to it. Even though it was human nature to want to protect someone you cared about, it often backfired on you. By trying to defend Keith, the words meant to help often ended up being twisted and used against the very person you had meant to only help.

Keith himself tried to calm her down the last night on the drive back to the house. Since he'd gotten sick she'd insisted on driving with him, no matter the possibility of her being injured. "That's what Valentine was there for, right?" had been her argument.

"Dina, just let it go. It's not like bad publicity is anything new to me." Keith swallowed hard trying to keep from vomiting in the car.

"But, it's not fair. If they could just see you now, they'd eat their words. And choke on them, too." Dina said passionately.

"It's no big deal. Look at it this way, by calling me a faker, they said some really nice things about the show, right?" Keith tried to cajole her into seeing the bright side.

"But, it's not true. You're not a faker. You're really sick." Dina was losing steam, but just didn't want to let it go.

"The people who need to know the truth, do. You know the truth. That's all that matters to me." Keith pulled her hand up to give it a kiss. He'd have loved to kiss her on the lips just to make her stop arguing, but he didn't want to make her sick. He really was too tired for this.

"But your fans…." Dina saw his eyes close as he fended off the latest round of nausea. "Alright, I get it. The fans will know the truth. Somehow they always do."

"Right." Keith breathed. "Thanks for standing up for me, Tiger."

That's the way it went for the final three shows in France. He kept going even though no one knew where he got the energy from.

Through it all, Dina played his nurse and took very good care of him. Shirley felt a little like a third wheel. This was the first time she could remember Keith being sick and she didn't have to take care of him. She guessed it had more to do with his growing up and being in a relationship, but it still made her a little melancholic for the old days. Mothering was what she did best – although some would argue that she sang much better, you'd never hear that from her kids. She was the best Mom around. She'd even won Mother of the Year once. She was particularly proud of that one as she considered being a mother the absolute most important job anyone could have.

Keith had woken up only about 10 minutes ago and almost couldn't believe it when he took stock and found that he was feeling pretty darn good. Dina had insisted that he try to eat a little something for breakfast as he finally said he felt halfway human again. He figured he'd be able to keep down his toast and tea that Dina had just brought in to him on a tray. He thought breakfast in bed might just be one of the perks of being sick; well that and the fact that it was being delivered by his stunningly gorgeous girlfriend who was being way too good to him.

Keith, now that he was awake while not on the run, worried about what Reuben had found out. He figured it was time to have that conversation now that he was able to stay awake long enough.

"Dina, could you get Reuben for me?" Keith had been talking in whispers when he wasn't performing. It helped to save his voice for the interviews and shows.

"Sure. Close your eyes and rest while I'm gone. I'll have him here in a jiffy." Dina kissed him on his forehead and realized it was the first time she'd done that in over 48 hours that it hadn't felt hot. Good, maybe he was getting better.

"Dina?" Keith caught her hand just before she made to stand up. "Thanks. For everything."

"You're welcome." Dina smiled and kissed him on the lips this time. Who cared if he got her sick; when he looked that cute, who could resist.

Before she could straighten back up, Keith's hand tangled in her hair and deepened the kiss. It had been a while since they'd been intimate. He'd just not had the energy and he hadn't wanted to get her sick. But, he was feeling a whole lot better today.

"Oh, excuse me." Reuben had started to walk in through the partially opened door. The door Dina hadn't pulled closed behind her when she'd come back from getting his light breakfast.

"Oh, Reuben. No wait." Dina called him back from his hasty exit. "I was just on my way to come and get you."

"Yeah, that's what it looked like you were doing." Reuben joked as he came tentatively back into the room.

"I was just making sure he was comfortable before I left." Dina patted Keith's thigh and winked at him knowing darn well he was anything but comfortable right now.

When Dina made to grab the tray from Keith's lap, he held on to the edge. "No, that's alright. I'll just keep this for a little while."

Dina's laughter followed her out of the room along with Keith's dirty look. The girl could be such a tease – and he loved her for it.

That thought made him pause. He'd just used the word 'love'. Even if just in his head, he'd never used it before – and meant it. Well, not since…

Reuben cleared his throat to draw Keith's attention to him. "I know why I came up here to talk to you, but why did you want to see me?"

"Can you close the door?" Keith motioned to the open portal behind him.

"Sure." Reuben closed it and walked toward the bed. "Shoot."

"I just wanted to know if you found out anything from that reporter." Keith had really thought he'd hear something sooner, but had been hard pressed to stay awake long enough to ask Reuben what he'd found out.

"Well, it took me a while to find her. It's what I came up here to talk to you about." Reuben hedged.

"And?" Oh, this couldn't be good. Reuben was stalling.

"I found her." Reuben stopped again.

"Reuben, just spit it out." Keith almost forgot to whisper.

"Keith…." Reuben put his hand up when Keith made to get up and shake the information out of him. "She's dead."

"What?" Keith had forgotten to whisper that time.

"She was bludgeoned to death not too far from her hotel. I finally gave in and called her editor. He told me all about it. Even asked me when the last time was that I saw her. I told him I hadn't seen her since Spain. I also left out her visit with you. I figured if he didn't know about it, why tell him. I have no desire to get you tied up in her murder investigation when you couldn't possibly be a suspect. You're never alone." Reuben rambled. "But, if they knew she'd been to see you, they wouldn't stop until they knew why and then….well, it just didn't make sense."

Keith had stopped listening. He'd already thought of all of that too. What he was concerned with was who did kill her. His bet was on Olivia.

"Reuben, do you think….?" Keith was back to whispering.

"Yeah, that's what I thought right away too." Reuben frowned. "What do you want me to do?"

"What do you mean?" Keith was frowning too.

"Well, if I tell the police who we suspect did this, they'll want to know why we suspect her and then they'll find out about what Miss Lopez was researching. It'll get out." Reuben reminded him.

"This can't be happening." Keith groaned.

"I can't believe it either, but it is." Reuben was realistic and knew what they should do, what they had to do. He just needed to prepare Shirley and the rest of them for the storm to come. "Keith, I need to tell your mom…and Laurie."

"No!" Keith was back to shouting. "No way!"

"Keith, we have to tell the police what we know. We have to help them catch Olivia." Reuben reasoned.

Keith shoved the breakfast tray from his lap and didn't even notice it crashing to the floor. He reached for his robe and made to get up.

"Keith, watch it. You just broke your coffee cup and your feet are bare." Reuben knew Keith was agitated, but he obviously wasn't thinking too clearly right now.

Reuben bent to pick up the big pieces of glass on the floor and looked up to see Keith roll across the bed and get out on the other side. "Where are you going?"

"Well, I guess I can't go to the police station in my robe, now can I?" Keith headed toward the bathroom.

"Keith, you don't have to go. I can go by myself. I can keep you out of it and tell them that she only approached me." Reuben made it up as he went. "Everyone knows that all interviews are set up through me. No one gets directly to you. Well, not if they don't use underhanded means like she did, anyway."

"Do you think that'll work?" Keith could feel the relief washing through him. He felt a little shaky again like his illness was coming back even though he knew it wasn't.

"It's worth a try. It's not like we won't tell them everything we know, it'll just have a different spin; still all the truth, just our truth." Reuben was thinking as he went. "Now, you've told me everything, right?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Keith narrowed his eyes.

"Well, you said she said she had proof, but you never told me what that was." Reuben explained where his question was coming from.

"That's because I never gave her the chance to tell me. She just said she had it; not what it was." Keith sighed. Maybe he should have waited just a little longer to lose his temper and kick her out. It sure would have been good to know what they were up against. And, now that she was dead, the only person who might possibly know what she did find out was Olivia. That was not a happy alternative.

"I'll give Millie a call. Maybe she has an idea of what the reporter might have found out." Reuben suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Keith agreed. "Go. I'll finish cleaning up my mess."

"Just be careful. Or put some shoes on." Reuben chastised as he walked away.

"You can leave your mothering at the door. She's in the same house now." Keith reminded him. He definitely did not need two mother's worrying about him.

"When are you going to tell her?" Reuben stopped just before he reached the door.

"I guess it'll have to be today. God, I hate this." Keith could feel his anger rising again. "You know, I think I could kill her with my bare hands."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Reuben said as he walked the rest of the way to the door. "I'll let you know how it goes."

"Thanks Reuben. For everything." Keith sighed. "What time does my day start?"

"You've got about two hours. I'm not sure if I'll be back by then. Want me to send Danny along in my place?" Reuben decided to lighten the mood.

"I have enough to deal with in my life right now. I don't need Danny to magnify it. Skiz, Tiny and I will be fine on our own if you're not back. Just make sure the driver has the itinerary." Keith once again waved him out of the door.

Reuben pulled the door open and almost ran into Shirley. "Oh, Shirley, what are you doing out here?"

"I heard the crash and wanted to make sure everything was alright. I had to fight Dina for the honor." Shirley joked. "I think she just might enjoy taking care of him."

"Crazy, huh?" Reuben smiled at her. She sounded a tad jealous or more like a mother who realized she really was losing her son to another woman. It was hard to let go; at least he guessed it was by watching Shirley go through it.

"Can I go in?" Shirley swatted Reuben on the arm for his teasing.

"If you're asking if he's decent, then yes." Reuben made a quick departure. He had a lot to accomplish and had no desire to be around when they talked.

"Keith?" He heard Shirley say as she pushed the door open. "Keith, you don't have any shoes on, be careful"

Keith jumped back in surprise at her reminder of what Reuben had just told him. Geez, what was the big deal. It had broken in about 6 big pieces, not shattered. "Mom, I'm fine."

"Get back. I'll take care of it." Shirley brushed past him and, taking the linen napkin, wiped up all traces of the broken cup. "There that's better."

"Thanks Mom." Keith found himself smiling at her actions. She still treated him like a little kid at times; not that he didn't sometimes deserve it.

She turned to take a good look at her son. "You are looking much better. Your face has some color and your voice is almost back to normal."

"Dina's a good nurse." Keith felt uncomfortable under her close regard.

"Mmmm…yes, she must be." Shirley led him over to two chairs that faced the fireplace. "Keith, I've been wanting to talk to you."

"Mom, I know what this is about and I guess it's time I told you. I'd been hoping to keep it from you. I didn't want you worrying." Keith explained.

"I'm more worried now, not knowing." Shirley gave him her side of things.

"I know. I'm sorry. But, could I put some clothes on first? Get ready for the day?" Keith gave her a 'please' puppy dog look.

"Alright. But you'll come and find me as soon as you're done?" Shirley was feeling gracious enough to give him a short reprieve.

"I will. You may as well have Laurie with you. She'll want to hear this too, I'm guessing." Keith led his mother to the bedroom door. "How does the library sound in 20 minutes or so?"

"Thank you, honey." Shirley reached up to give him a quick kiss on the cheek and then allowed him to close the door behind her.

xoxo

Keith ran into Dina on his way down the stairs. "I was just coming to check on you. What are you doing up already? You don't have to leave the house for over an hour."

"It's true confessional time. Wanna take part?" Keith tried to keep things light. He'd been practicing what he would say all the while he was in the shower and blow drying his hair. He'd tried to forget about it while he was shaving just so he wouldn't be tempted to cut his own throat. Great, he was having a case of gallows humor in his own head.

"Sounds serious." Dina grabbed his outstretched hand and gripped it tightly.

"It is. Come on, I can use your support." Keith pulled her close and continued on down the stairs.

"I'm here for you. You know that." Dina verbalized what she already knew he knew.

"That I do. Thanks." Keith stopped long enough to turn and give her a kiss. "I don't deserve you, but thanks."

Dina frowned at his words, but just squeezed his hand again.

He led her into the library and she paused a second when she realized that Shirley, Laurie and Danny were waiting for them. She now realized that Keith hadn't been kidding when he'd said it was confessional time. They all looked very serious.

He gave himself a few more precious seconds by turning to close the door and then turned back to see them all standing and watching him expectantly. "Why don't you all sit back down? This is going to be hard enough without it feeling like you're all hovering around me."

Shirley pulled Laurie and Danny back down on the couch they'd all hopped up from when he'd walked in. Keith brought Dina over to them and motioned her to sit down next to Laurie.

"This kind of feels like the time I was expected to make a speech after I lost that movie part." Keith joked just to break the tension.

"That hard, hmmm?" Laurie joked back letting him know that she'd give him all the help he needed.

"Alright, here goes." Keith started by telling them how he'd suspected that Olivia might be free when he'd seen her in the crowds at some of his interviews. About how he hadn't quite been sure but had started to wonder if he was losing his mind.

He followed that up with the panic attacks that would set in whenever he thought she might show up. He explained about the reporter who had snuck into his dressing room, but hadn't asked him anything. When he described the circumstances of that meeting, Danny piped in with a wise crack.

"Maybe you should show up at all your interviews naked. You wouldn't get any more hard questions from the female reporters. Well, maybe that's the wrong word….. considering some of them are pretty good looking." Danny's humor had definitely matured with him.

"Daniel Partridge." Shirley warned with both words and a look. "Go on Keith."

"Once I'm done here, I think my next stop is to apologize to Nic. She came way too close to the truth the other day and I said some not so very nice things to her." Keith found himself getting a little off track.

"Honey, I think that would be very nice, but not exactly pertinent to this story. Please, tell us the rest." Shirley reminded him.

"Well, it sort of is. After our fight, I went to the venue early. I was there long before the show. It's when I ran into Julie Lawrence. Did you and Julie get a chance to catch up?" Keith addressed the question to Danny.

"Yes, we actually met for tea and scones at a café near her school." Danny told him.

"Tea and scones, huh? Is that a euphemism for something?" Keith gave Danny a wicked grin and Danny had to fight to keep his smile inside.

"No, it's not a euphemism for anything other than we had a nice conversation over tea and scones. And quit stalling." Danny did what Shirley and Laurie wanted to do.

"Right, sorry. This is really hard." Keith stalled for even more time. "Difficult." He replaced the word as soon as he saw Danny smirk.

"That's alright, just take your time." Laurie assured him. "Just not too much time. You do have interviews later and knowing you, you'll stall long enough to just leave us hanging here."

"You figured out my plan." Keith grinned at Laurie and then caught his mother's warning look. "I know, I know, get on with it."

"Well, you all know when Reuben confirmed that she was out. He called you, Mom, and he told Laurie before springing it on me, only to find out that I already knew. But, until then, I hadn't really been sure." Keith knew he had started to ramble, so he pulled himself back in.

"That's when things really started piling on. With her out, not only did I have to worry about Laurie, but I knew, we all know, that Dina's in danger now too. I needed so badly to have her leave. To make sure she was safe; you were safe." This last was said directly to Dina.

"I'm safe." Dina said quietly.

"Maybe, maybe not. There're parts you don't know. New developments, but I'm getting ahead of myself." Keith began to pace in front of them. He explained about Carlotta's latest visit when he was at the arena mostly by himself; about how she'd snuck in using Julie Lawrence's name. About how she'd cornered him in his dressing room. Then he paused again.

Here came the big bombshell.

He stopped pacing and looked down, then up at each of their waiting faces. God, he didn't know if he could say it or not. Would they believe him or the accusations of Olivia? He'd all but admitted to them that he would lie if he felt he had to. Was that enough to turn them against him? 

Dina watched him struggle with whatever it was he was trying to say. She stood up and went to him, taking his hand again. When he looked at her and could see her love shining in her eyes, he finally decided he could do this.

"She told me that Olivia had told her that she'd had my baby. That I'd gotten her pregnant while she held me hostage and that Millie had taken away her baby when it was born and given it up for adoption." Keith said a little shakily.

"That's just ridiculous." Shirley said immediately and Keith could see that Laurie and Danny were about to add their support to their mother's.

"No, it's not." Keith's comment stunned everyone into silence. "It's what Millie and I argued about when she came to see me in Germany. She told me that Olivia had a baby and that she had put it up for adoption."

"Oh, dear God." Shirley said quietly and stood up herself, but then wasn't quite sure what to do.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

"Mom, I know you may not believe me, but it's not mine. I told you most of the truth, just not all of it. But, that baby is not mine. I swear." Keith said vehemently.

"Keith…" Shirley wasn't quite sure what more she wanted to say. Her eyes were swimming with tears. Tears for her son who was thinking that she could doubt him. She believed him. Even without hearing it. If he said it was the truth, then it was.

"Look, I'm not going to explain exactly what happened. I don't think I could. I will tell you that I did not get her pregnant. It's not possible." Keith didn't realize it, but he was squeezing Dina's hand so hard, that she was in some pain. He glanced at her to see what she was thinking and saw tears in her eyes and realized immediately what he was doing. He tried to drop her hand, but she wouldn't let him.

The tears weren't tears of pain. At least not the kind he thought. They were tears of pain for his emotional distress. "I believe you." Dina whispered and gave him a tearful smile.

"We all do." Laurie jumped up next to her mother. "Right Danny?"

"Of course." Danny agreed quickly too.

"Mom?" Keith waited to hear her verdict. It meant a lot to him that Dina, Laurie and Danny believed him, but it meant the most what his mom thought of him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you think I didn't believe you. I just wasn't sure that I could say anything for a second. I actually hate someone. I never thought I could do that. I think I could do some terrible things to that girl." Shirley felt her tears falling down her cheeks. She knew she wasn't making a whole lot of sense. "I don't like my thoughts right now. But, you, Keith, you do not belong in the same room with those thoughts."

"Mom, it's alright." Keith assured her.

"No, no it's not." Shirley finally felt the paralysis leave her limbs. She immediately walked forward and pulled Keith into a hug. "I never want you to doubt my love or my belief in you and I had you doubting both. I'm sorry for that. Forgive me?"

"Of course." Keith assured her, his own eyes slightly misty.

Keith still had one piece of pertinent information for them. He gently pushed his mother away so that they would all understand the importance of it.

"I need you all to go home and take Dina with you." Keith announced.

"No!" Was heard from all four of them.

"Yes, you will. There's more. Something I just found out this morning." Keith explained. "Olivia has killed again. At least I'm pretty sure it was her."

"What? What happened?" Shirley asked already knowing that she was still going to deny him his request.

"The reporter that Olivia used to find out about her baby. She was found dead yesterday. Someone beat her over the head." Keith explained. "Reuben and I think she was killed for the proof she said she had."

"What proof? If it's not true, there can be no proof." Danny reminded everyone.

"I know that and you know that, but people have been convicted on circumstantial evidence before." Laurie brought up the ugly truth. "So, you have no idea what her proof was?"

"None. She never told me. Well, at least not before I lost my temper and kicked her out." Keith finally admitted.

"Completely understandable." Shirley assured him.

"Understandable, but in hindsight really dumb." Danny ever the speaker of truth just had to add.

"Danny….put a sock in it." Dina shot back at him causing everyone to laugh.

That comment alone went a long way toward making her an official member of the family.

xoxo

Keith had left the house with his family and Dina all still refusing to leave for the States. He'd tried to explain that he wouldn't have to worry so much if they were all safe. Shirley had shot back that his worry was nothing compared to her worry and he should just get used to it. It was all part of being a member of a close, loving family.

Keith wasn't sure how he made it through the half dozen interviews he did that late morning and afternoon, but Skizzy had assured him he'd done just fine. Since Reuben hadn't made it back to the house before Keith left, Skizzy had taken his duties one step further and made sure that he stayed right beside Keith through the whole process. He told everyone that he was Keith's assistant manager in Reuben's stead. No one questioned his right to be there.

"Hank, can you stop by the Ambassador Hotel?" Keith asked the driver after they piled in following Keith's last interview.

"What? No, Hank, go to the venue. We don't have enough time to stop anywhere." Skizzy looked from Hank, back to Keith. "Why do you want to go there?"

"I need to talk to Ron and Nic Landry." Keith exchanged a telling look with Hank in the review mirror while he tossed out the cryptic answer. He purposely left his full reasons a mystery. He knew darn well that Skizzy stood squarely in the corner with his mom, Laurie, Danny and Dina. He too figured that the more people around Keith, the less likely his recently freed stalker would get close to him.

Skizzy knew that he would step in front of a bullet for Keith and he knew that his family felt the same way. How could they lose with all those people willing to sacrifice themselves for Keith?

"About?" Skizzy wasn't about to let it go that easily. However, he did note that Hank was heading away from the venue and toward the hotel just as Keith had requested. Damn the man for knowing who was signing his paycheck.

"That's personal." Keith kept it short and sweet, while avoiding his friend's eyes.

"You are not going to get them to fly your family home. They won't go. You know that." Skizzy figured he knew Keith pretty well and when Keith shot him a dirty look, he knew he'd guessed right.

"Butt out." Keith simply told him.

"Fine. But, I'm right and you know it. This is a wasted trip. Of which you really don't have the time for." Skizzy reminded him.

"We've got more than an hour." Keith reminded him.

"Look, the traffic is horrendous this time of night and we're already a half an hour away from the arena. Even if you keep your conversation to a short and sweet 10 minutes, we'll still be lucky to get there before the band starts playing the intro." Skizzy reasoned and saw it was doing no good. "Fine. Just don't go all dark and brooding when the show isn't perfect, cause you're gonna be stressing by the time we get there."

"Don't you get it Zielinski? I'm stressing right now, as you so aptly put it. My mom, my sister, my brother and my….and Dina are all in danger. I cannot handle worrying about them and still perform every night. It's too much." Keith didn't realize he'd paused in his description of Dina, but Skizzy caught it.

What had changed? Keith had referred to Dina as his girlfriend plenty of times, why not this time?

"Then cancel the rest of the tour." Skizzy suggested.

"That's not an option." Keith glared at his friend who just would not let this drop.

"Why not?" Skizzy challenged him.

"Because….." Keith wasn't quite sure how to end that, so he just let it trail off.

"Oh, I see. It's alright for you to risk your life, but your family can't do the same, is that it?" Skizzy wanted him to see the ridiculousness of his thoughts.

"Not when they risk their life for mine; no it's not." Keith's voice had gotten very quiet. He wasn't being unreasonable about this, but he had to get Skizzy to understand. If he at least had one person in his corner on this he stood a chance of making it happen. He thought he could have counted on Reuben, but he hadn't seen him since this morning. He couldn't wait any longer. He had no idea when Olivia would strike. But she would strike; he knew that for a fact.

"You can't ask them not to care." Skizzy's voice had gotten softer too. He didn't want to fight any more than Keith did.

"I'm not asking them not to care. Dammit, don't you get it? I know they care. I do too. It's why they can be used against me. She knows that and she'll use any means to get to me. I can't live with that. Not again." Keith's passionately whispered words finally hit their mark.

Skizzy blinked while his mouth opened and closed a couple of times. He'd been fully prepared to continue to take Keith's family's side, but now he wasn't so sure. He took the time to look at this from Keith's side, instead of the side he was normally on; which was the side of protecting Keith.

"Alright, I get it." Skizzy frowned while he struggled with how to help his friend. "Just don't ask me to tie up your mom or your sister and carry them on a plane. That I won't do for you."

Skizzy and Keith's eyes both turned to Tiny who had been doing his best to shrink his large body into the corner of the car and go unnoticed.

"No. No way. Leave me out of this." Tiny almost begged.

xoxo

"Hi Keith, aren't you supposed to be at a show tonight?" Ron asked as he answered the knock on the suite door.

"I should be there right now, but I needed to see you first. You and Nic." Keith entered the suite at Ron's invitation with Skizzy right behind him. Tiny decided to stay in the hallway.

"Nic!" Ron raised his voice enough to be heard in his daughter's bedroom.

"Yeah, dad." Nic came through the door wearing just a robe. She couldn't hide her surprise at their visitor. She'd just gotten out of the shower and her hair was in a towel on top of her head. "Keith, what are you doing here?"

Keith almost cringed at the words that held both welcome and censure. It was obvious that she wasn't quite sure how she felt about him since their last altercation.

"Two reasons, the first is to apologize for the other day. I'd have come sooner, but I'm guessing you heard that I was a little under the weather." Keith started his explanation.

"According to Laurie, you were at death's door. She said you couldn't keep anything down and that you were one sick puppy. How did you keep doing the shows?" Nic was already softening since he'd said he was here to apologize.

"Luck, I guess." Keith shrugged while he heard Skizzy behind him mutter, 'pure pig headedness'.

"I heard that Skizzy. And, it's probably more true than Keith's pathetic explanation." Nic could only laugh at how well his friends knew him. "I know how stubborn he can be. I've seen it first hand."

"Hey, keep this up and I'll take back the apology." Keith wanted to keep this light. Well, at least as light as he could.

"Too late. I already heard it. And I have witnesses. Right, Dad?" Nic glanced at her father.

"That I did." Ron smiled at the sparkle that had returned to his daughter's eyes. She'd been truly hurt by Keith's anger and just knowing he could forgive her for pushing him had gone a long way toward restoring her normal good nature.

"Keith, we need to get going." Skizzy glanced at his watch and winced at the time. Reuben was going to kill him and Tiny for letting Keith talk them into this little side trip. This was their last show and they'd be leaving early the next morning. Everything was on a strict time table. If the show ran late, that meant pushing the roadies to tear down the stage and get it loaded on the plane before they had to leave; not to mention the tight time frame of getting it set up once they reached Switzerland.

"Right, I know. Look, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I have a favor to ask." Keith paused, looking for the right words.

"I figure I still owe you, so go ahead." Ron would always feel like he owed the young man in front of him for his daughter's well being. If not for Keith, she could have been hurt much worse by Olivia Braddock than she had been. He refused to blame Keith for the fact that Olivia Braddock would never have been in his daughter's life if not for him. It was that thinking that always baffled Keith. Why did no one blame him for what Olivia had done? Without her obsession for Keith, no one would ever have been exposed to danger. It was all his fault, yet they refused to see it.

Keith simply shook his head and forged on. He would not look this gift horse in the mouth. He didn't have that luxury. "I need you to fly my mom, Laurie, Danny and Dina back to the states. Tonight if you can, but tomorrow at the latest."

"They've agreed to go?" Nic frowned her disbelief.

Keith couldn't bring himself to speak the lie, but he nodded slightly.

Ron and Nic shared a look and then glanced between Keith and Skizzy. It was obvious from Skizzy's refusal to meet their glances as well as his nervous shifting from foot to foot that gave him away. Keith was much better at hiding his deception. He felt his reasons for lying were valid and thus had much less guilt associated with it.

"I will not allow bound and gagged passengers on my plane." Ron knew he had guessed correctly when he noticed Keith's face flushing slightly at the description that closely matched Skizzy's from earlier in the car.

"You would seriously consider doing that?" Nic could feel the shock showing on her face. She'd realized her father had guessed right by the look on Keith's face too.

"If I had to, to keep them safe? Then, the answer to your question is yes." Keith said quietly but truthfully.

Ron and Nic shared a look that spoke volumes. Ron's look told Nic that the decision was hers. He would abide by her wishes.

"Look, I owe you a favor or two, that's a fact. But, dad's right. We won't forcibly fly them back to the states." Nic watched Keith's face darken in anger. She rushed on quickly not wanting to end another conversation in anger. "However, if you can convince them to go, we'd be only too happy to take them. But, if I see one rope, handcuff or gag, it's off."

"Deal." Keith agreed.

"Ok, now can we go? Please?" Skizzy knew that Tiny had to be pacing in the hallway, he was seconds away from doing so himself.

"I'll call you later. Thank you." Keith said with heartfelt gratitude. He could almost feel the worrying starting to lighten.

"Don't thank us yet. We're pretty sure you won't be successful. But, just to show you our support, we'll even follow you to Geneva. That way if you convince them in a day or two we'll still be available." Ron offered as he escorted their guests to the door.

"I appreciate that, but don't you have another job or something?" Keith really was grateful, but he felt like he was putting them out.

"Actually, Nic and I have a lull in our bookings and had decided to take some time off. What better place than Europe. Plenty of places to go sightseeing." Ron assured him. It wasn't altogether a lie. They'd had a couple of weeks planned off before Shirley had called. They'd planned on hopping commercial flights to different vacation spots; Nic with her friends and Ron with his army buddies. Europe had been a last second change of venue.

xoxo

"Where have you been?" Reuben had to struggle to keep his question to a dull roar.

"Just a little side trip. I had a favor to ask of the Landry's." Keith explained as he rushed through the door. "Where's Mom?"

"I had to send her to the green room. I knew that as soon as you arrived you'd have no time for anything but changing and going on. I told her I'd find her when you got here." Reuben shoved Keith toward his costume that was hung from a hook. "Change. I'll go tell her you're here and alright then come back and tell you what I found out."

Keith only had time to nod as Reuben was already out the door. He paused for a minute just to catch his breath and try to let some peace filter through his system. He'd been trying to ignore Tiny's and Skizzy's nervousness in the car on the drive over, but it had been hard to do, so he was a bit more high strung than he'd have liked to have been just 10 minutes before a show.

Skizzy had been right, but it would be a cold day in hell before he'd admit it. He closed his eyes and rolled his head on his neck, feeling the cartilage crackle as he did so. He was carrying way too much tension right now. Let it go. Let it all go.

xoxo

"He's here and he's fine. He said something about seeing the Landry's." Reuben explained in a rush.

"Why, that sneak." Laurie, who had stayed with her mother so that she wouldn't have to worry alone, already guessed what he was up to. "He's planning on bundling us all on a plane out of Europe."

"Laurie, he wouldn't…." Shirley started and then thought about it. It had been automatic to take Keith's side, but on second thought she knew darn well that Laurie was right. "Yes, he would."

"Where are you going?" Reuben asked as Laurie brushed by him.

"To give him a piece of my mind. He has no right." Laurie was spitting mad.

"Laurie, wait." Shirley was equally as angry as her daughter, but realized that arguing with Keith would get them nowhere. He was as stubborn as they came. "Confronting him won't get you anywhere."

"Maybe not, but it'll sure make me feel a whole lot better." Laurie had stopped, but was seconds away from giving in to her original urge.

"If that's true, then I'm coming with you." Danny, who had been standing around worrying with them, thought that sounded like a great idea.

"I'd rather stay and keep him safe than feel better, wouldn't you?" Shirley reasoned, her mind already formulating a plan.

"What are you planning?" Laurie took a closer look at her mother. She looked downright devious; she couldn't have looked more like Danny at that moment.

"Oh, just a little side trip on my way back to the house after the show. I'll just give the Landry's a call to make sure they'll still be up." Shirley headed toward the phone on the wall.

"You sound like you have a devious plan." Laurie put words to her earlier thoughts.

"I wouldn't call it devious; just a plan." Shirley calmly explained as she picked up the receiver.

"Oh, it's devious alright. I haven't heard it yet, but I like it already." Danny too had caught his mother's smile. It had made him so proud.

xoxo

Reuben came back to find Keith putting the final adjustments on his costume. "Ready?"

"Almost." Keith assured him even though he felt like he could use another hour, ah hell who was he kidding, he could use another week to find that centered place inside himself; that special peace that allowed him to push the rest of the world away while he performed. Instead, he forced himself to deal with the present. "What'd you find out?"

"The police were treating it as a mugging even though her money wasn't stolen." Reuben explained. "They said her purse had been gone through, but that the wallet was untouched. We know that it was Olivia looking for whatever proof she'd found, but the police had no idea."

"Did you tell them?" Keith needed to know if he was going to be accosted by the police after the show.

"I didn't have to. Shortly after I showed up at the station, Ms. Lopez's editor Manuel Soto walked in. He didn't see me talking to the officer at the desk, so I stayed out of sight. He asked for the detective working the case and then told him all about Olivia Braddock. He must still be planning on running the story, though, because he didn't give any details about the baby. He must be trying to stop it from leaking to the general press." Reuben surmised.

"Well, that's good. The fewer people who know about Olivia's bogus claims the better. Maybe they'll find her and lock her back up long before the story comes out. Put her back on her medication." Keith could only hope, though he knew it was a long shot.

"In a straight-jacket and gagged would be best." Reuben quickly agreed. "Alright, no more lolly-gagging. Your public awaits."

"Right." Keith shook his limbs to get the last of the tension to leave his body, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. As he let it out, he opened his eyes and looked back at Reuben. "Let's go."

xoxo

"Joey, would you please just put that away? Don't make me tell your father when he gets home." Diane Howe was feeling quite harassed and answered the door while still chastising her young son. "Oh, hello, may I help you?"

"I'm hoping you can. You see, my car broke down just a short way down the road and your neighbors didn't answer their door. Could I use your phone?" The little old lady at her door gave her a hopeful, closed mouth smile.

"Oh, ummm…." Diane hated to let people into her home when it was just her and Joey, but how could she deny a little old lady assistance? Besides, with her hunched shoulders, Diane doubted she moved all that fast. "Sure, it's right this way."

"Did I hear you talking to someone when you opened the door?" The woman asked as she shuffled through the door.

"Yes, my son. He's being a little high-strung this afternoon." Diane admitted just as a small tornado of a boy came flying into the front entryway. "Joey, careful, you might knock our guest over."

"Oh, my, isn't he adorable?" The little old woman seemed to lose all interest in the phone and just stared at the small boy.

"Yes, he is. And, it's one of the reasons he seems to get away with murder at every turn. Once he turns that dimpled smile on just about everyone he meets, they're putty in his hands." Diane couldn't help but brag just a little.

"Just like his father." The little old lady said almost reverently and then noticed the odd look she received from the lady of the house. She tried to quickly cover. "Oh, I'm just guessing. Most young boys take after their father's, don't they? I know that my grandchildren all take after my sons."

"Ah, I see." Diane pushed down her unease and hugged Joey a little closer to her legs where he had finally attached himself after realizing that a stranger was in their home. He looked up at the little old lady and shyly returned her smile. Diane had a moment of pause when she noticed the little old ladies perfect, white teeth. Didn't all old women either have yellowing teeth or dentures? "The phone is right in here."

Diane turned to lead the way into the living room of the home and never saw the object that hit her on the head. Her last conscious thought was that her son was in danger; she heard his scream of fear just before her world turned black.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Keith had lost every argument he'd started when he'd tried to talk his family and Dina into leaving. They'd all presented logical arguments that meant less than nothing to him when it came to how he felt about keeping them safe.

He'd been so angry their last night in France, that he'd never come to his and Dina's bedroom. He'd spent the night in the music room working on the song he'd started after his and Nic's fight. He was close to finishing the music side of it when the sun began to rise. The words had changed drastically in his mind. They'd go from melancholy to downright sad as the music was slow and haunting. When he'd first heard the music in his head, his thoughts had been happier than they were at the present time.

He decided against trying to put words to his newest creation. He didn't exactly want to remember his current frame of mind.

He wandered aimlessly through the quiet house and wondered how soon people would start to stir. He glanced at a clock over a fireplace in a room he guessed was a study. It said that it was shortly after 6:00. He knew that they planned to fly out around 9:00; that meant people should be moving shortly.

He wandered back out into the hallway and ran into a groggy looking Angie coming down the stairs. "Hey, Ang, any chance at some breakfast?"

"Oh, Keith, you scared me. I didn't know anyone else was up yet." Angie looked at Keith and realized he'd never gone to bed. He was in the same jeans and t-shirt he'd been in when she'd seen him last night while he'd been arguing with his mother and sister about leaving. He was still barefoot too. It was obvious to her that he'd never gone to bed. And, that could mean only one thing. He and Dina had argued too.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. That doesn't mean you won't make me breakfast, though, does it?" Keith teased her, trying to cover for his melancholy mood.

"Of course not. I know how little you eat and am only too happy to put some calories in that skinny body of yours. Come on. You can keep me company while the coffee brews and I try to wake up completely." Angie grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the kitchen.

"Breakfast and coffee? Are you trying to win my heart? Does Gordy know?" Keith continued to tease her.

"Ha, if the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, you my dear friend, will never find true love. You barely touch my cooking." Angie gave as good as she got. "If I didn't know better, I'd start to doubt my culinary skills."

"The Julia Childs of northern California? No way!" Keith sat down on a stool near the island where Angie would begin her cooking preparations. "You know your food is better known as 'creations' by all who've tried it."

"So, do you think I should consider making a living by cooking?" Angie had only ever mentioned her new idea to Gordy who had been very supportive. She'd never said anything to anyone else because she was too nervous about the idea. I mean, in her family of professionals, they'd probably scoff at 'chef' as a profession.

"I think you could be head cook and bottle washer at any diner you set your sights on." Keith said it in a joking manner, but quickly noticed Angie's look of doubt. She didn't know how to take his comment and he regretted trying to cover his bad mood by joking. He quickly got up and put his arm around her. "Hey, I was joking. But, I can see you're really serious about this."

"I don't know how serious I am about it yet. Only Gordy even knows I'm thinking about it. Well, now, you know too." Angie bit her lip and tried to pull away from Keith. He held her close and put his hand to her face so that she couldn't look away; making sure she heard what he said next.

"You are a fabulous cook. I actually think that you could be head chef at any of France's four star restaurants, if that's what you truly wanted." Keith saw her eyes brighten with hope.

"Really?" Angie barely whispered the word.

"Really. You're that good." Keith assured her and then jumped when Gordy shouted from the doorway.

"You had better be talking about her skills in the kitchen and not the bedroom. Oh, and get your hands off my woman, Partridge." Gordy had actually heard most of their conversation so wasn't really jealous; he just thought he'd play it up for all it was worth.

"Gordon Gluck, did you just insult my skills in the bedroom?" Angie grinned into Keith's face that was still within inches of hers.

"Not if you two put some space between you in less than 3 seconds." Gordy growled from right behind Keith.

"I never knew he was the jealous type." Angie teased, her eyes dancing with laughter.

"He is. He almost broke Skizzy's arm when they both fell in love with the same girl in the 4th grade." Keith still hadn't backed away, but his eyes were now sparkling with humor too; his bad mood of earlier forgotten for now.

"_He_ is still here." Gordy continued his part of the act.

His words, however innocent, brought back a memory for Keith that had his eyes going quickly blank. Olivia had said almost those very same words after she'd shot him in the clearing by the plane.

Angie's smile fell from her face as she watched Keith pull away both physically and emotionally.

Gordy, not having the advantage of seeing Keith's face, didn't realize anything was wrong. "That's better. Now, woman, give your man a good morning kiss."

"Later." Angie brushed him off, much to Gordy's surprise. He knew she hated it when he called her woman, but she'd never pushed him away. "Keith, are you alright?"

"Yeah, sure." Keith had turned away from them and sat down at the table, his head down.

Gordy shared a worried look with Angie. He had quickly picked up on her concern.

"Ok, then, what'll it be for breakfast?" Angie decided not to push the issue. "I'm trying to get rid of all the leftovers, so you can have an omelet with just about anything you want."

"You know, I'm not really all that hungry after all." Keith got up from the table and walked out of the kitchen. His melancholy mood was firmly back in place and so was the need to get his family to safety. His family. When had he started lumping Dina in with that group?

xoxo

"Oh, Lester, I just don't know what I'm going to do." Millie was in her breakfast room with her nephew. They had been eating a light breakfast when her lawyer had dropped by. He'd told them about the attack on Diane Howe and the fact that young Joey Howe, aka Keith Braddock, was now missing. "If she hurts that little boy."

"Loves him." Lester forced the words out. He'd been working with a speech therapist and had had a little success, but had never spoken in front of Millie; not since he'd regained consciousness.

"What? Oh, Lester, you spoke." Millie couldn't stop the tears from falling. She wasn't sure if they were tears of happiness that Lester had spoken or tears of fear for her missing grandnephew.

"Livvie won't hurt….son." Lester struggled, but couldn't stop the smile from forming after he realized he'd said what he'd been thinking. Not perfectly, but it was a start.

"No, I don't suppose that she would, would she? My only concern is that she may not know how to care for him. She's never been around children much. She never babysat when she was younger. Oh, Lester, it is so wonderful to hear you speaking." Millie stood up and pulled her nephew in for a hug. At least seated, Lester didn't have to bend to hug his aunt; she was so much shorter than him.

"Tell Keith 'n Laurie….need to know." Lester pulled back from his aunt and reminded her of what needed to be done.

"Yes, I suppose they do. I can only guess that Olivia plans to complete her family now that she's found her son. Oh Lester, I just wish I knew if Keith was the father or not. He denied it when I talked to him about it earlier, but I'm just not sure. Young Joey looks so much like him. That dimpled smile. Those dancing hazel eyes. I should have forced a paternity test when I realized she was pregnant. I just didn't want to ruin the young man's life any more than it already had been. Olivia is so sick. She doesn't understand what she's doing. She has no idea how many lives she's ruined." Millie wiped the tears from her cheeks. She had no time to wallow in her own self-pity. "I'll need to call Mr. Kincaid. He'll know what to do."

A few minutes later, she returned to the breakfast room to see that Lester had completed his meal and smiled at her when he looked up. "Call?" He simply asked.

"I tried. Apparently they'd already left their last location. The phone was answered by the caretaker. He said that they were scheduled to be gone by 9:00. I have no idea where to find them once they get to Geneva. Oh, don't give me that look. My contacts and gossiping friends do not know absolutely everything." Millie had read her nephew's look perfectly.

"Surprised." Lester was really getting into this talking thing. It was getting easier and easier to make the words he was thinking come out of his mouth.

Millie couldn't stop the bubble of happy laughter from surfacing. She just grinned at her nephew when a thought crossed her mind. "Of course, why didn't I think of this sooner? I'll bet that Constance might just know where he'd be staying. She has a young son who's a reporter for the local gossip rag. Oh, she won't admit it at any of the fund raisers, too embarrassed by the 'low class establishment' he works for, her words not mine, but he'll likely know. Or can at least find out."

Millie went back to her office to call her friend.

xoxo

"No, you will not find another place to sleep. I will." Dina could feel the tears wanting to fall, but she refused to let them. They'd been shown to the master suite like every house before. The difference this time was that as soon as the solicitor left, Keith had picked his suitcase off the floor and turned toward the door. He'd explained that as long as she refused to go back to the States, he'd find another place to sleep.

"No, you can stay here. It's alright, I'm hardly ever here anyway." Keith calmly explained.

"You just got over being sick. You need your sleep. Besides, with your mom and Danny here, there are no extra rooms this time. Where will you go?" Dina moved between Keith and the door, though he hadn't made to leave the room since picking up the suitcase and announcing his intentions.

"I'm sure there's a couch somewhere in this monstrous house." Keith reasoned.

"You will not sleep in some drafty old room on an uncomfortable couch. You need your rest. You have another week of shows, interviews, and all kinds of other activities. I'll find another place." Dina offered again.

"That'd be good. How does California sound?" Keith set down the suitcase realizing he wouldn't be leaving any time soon as she blocked his get away.

"I'll leave when you do." Dina reminded him of her frequent answer to the same old request.

"Ok, how can I say this nicely? I don't want you here any more. We're over." Keith was getting angry and it wasn't hard to say the words with feeling. However, the feeling was frustration instead of anger.

"I don't believe you." Dina said simply.

"What'll it take? Do I actually have to start seeing someone else? I left your bed last night and I don't intend on coming back." Keith was going for the most hurtful words he could think of. An emotionally hurt Dina was much better than a physically hurt Dina or a dead Dina.

"Nice try, but I don't believe you." Dina kept her pain hidden from him. She knew what he was trying to do and she wouldn't let it work.

"Fine. I'll just pick up one of the groupies from the show tonight and go home with her. Then, you have a bed to sleep in and so do I. Not that I'll be getting a whole lot of sleep." Keith forced out a laugh at his crude comment.

"Try it and I'll cut off that part of your anatomy that you're so damn proud of." Dina threatened and started to advance on him. Tiny as she was, when she was angry, one took notice.

"You can't stop me. Nor can you get anywhere near me if I don't want you to." Keith reminded her.

"You've just proven all of our points. You are so insulated this time; so protected. That you don't have to worry about Olivia getting to you much less any of us." Dina moved the argument on to something else. She hadn't believed his threat of finding someone else's bed; not that he couldn't have easily done it. She just didn't believe he would while his mom and younger brother were along on this tour. She knew that he respected his mother too much to openly defy her expectations.

"Don't fool yourself. If she wants to get near me, she will." Keith had said the words before, but for some reason no one wanted to believe them.

"Well, then she'll have to go through me to get to you." Dina said bravely.

"Jesus, here we are again. Back to the same damn argument. That's just it. She will go through you to get to me. She'll gladly go through you to get to me. She will not even blink before she kills you. Get that through your head." Keith actually tapped her on her forehead with each word of his last sentence. He saw the anger spitting from her eyes at his condescending manner.

"I am not stupid. I understand every word you are saying to me. I just don't care." Dina had tapped her finger into Keith's chest with each word of her last sentence.

They were once again at an impasse and Keith walked away before he said something even more hurtful.

"Keith, I love you. Yeah, yeah, I know, you've heard that a hundred times. Well, I'm going to keep saying it until you've heard it a thousand times. Until you really believe it. Because I'm not sure you do." Dina hadn't moved and they were now half a room away from each other. But, she wasn't worried; she was between Keith and the door. So long as he was still with her, she knew she had a chance.

"If you loved me, you'd do what I ask of you. Don't make me do something I don't want to do." Keith sighed.

"Don't make me do something I don't want to do either." Dina threw it right back at him.

"Stop it! I can't do this anymore. I am not over-reacting. I am not ignoring your arguments. I am not trying to be difficult. I am being realistic. I'm trying to keep you alive. Why won't you understand that?" Keith felt the urge to throw something. He had so much frustration building up inside him he was ready to burst.

"Keith, if I leave you, it's like I'm leaving you to her. Like I'm giving her my permission to have you. I can't do that. She can't have you. I won't let her." By the time Dina finished what she felt was the same argument, she was once again standing right in front of Keith.

"Dina, I have 7 more nights of concerts to do. I have to concentrate on that. It's a week. I'll come right back to California when they're over. I won't stay in Europe to vacation. If I agree to do that, will you please go home? Today?" Keith realized he really was begging now.

"I don't think I can. I have to be here; near you. I have to be able to touch you in order to make this all real." Dina tried to explain what she was feeling. Sometimes the words didn't make any sense to her either. "I have to be where you are. I don't go until you go."

"Fine, then let's go, right now. Just the two of us." Keith couldn't believe the words came out of his mouth, but they did. He figured it was because he was desperate.

"With a week's worth of shows left?" Dina arched a brow at him. "Oh, I'll go with you, whenever and wherever you want to go. Just say the word. However, I will not go without you. Is that understood?"

"Please Dina." Keith ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "You've put me between a rock and a hard place here. I can't not do the shows and I can't have you staying."

"Then you do the shows and I stay here. I won't leave your side for one minute, if that's what you want." Dina bargained.

Keith just looked at her for a few minutes. She actually began to feel a little uneasy under his intense stare. She wanted so badly to be able to hear what was going on inside his head. She steeled herself for the next salvo of arguments. She steeled herself to stay strong. Much as he needed her to leave, she simply could not leave him. It would be like cutting off the very air that she breathed.

And, just like that, Keith was kissing her, cutting off the very air that she breathed in a much better way. Her head was swimming from lack of oxygen before he finally backed off enough to catch his own breath.

Without a word, he backed her toward the bed. His hand had already lifted her sweater over her head, stripped off her bra and was making quick work of her jeans. He was on a mission. A mission she could only sigh contentedly that he accomplish as quickly as possible. She needed to feel him against her, on top of her, inside her. It meant he was still with her. It meant everything.

As she strained to get closer to him - strained to reach completion – she sobbed. "I love you." She sobbed it because she was weeping with the intense feelings buffeting her from every direction.

When the storm finally passed them by, Keith pulled back slightly to see the tears still coursing down her temples and into her hair.

"Oh, god, I hurt you." He said it with a certainty that his passion had somehow caused her physical pain.

"No. No, it's not that." Dina felt euphoric, energized; definitely not pained in any way, unless you counted some overstrained muscles.

"Then why are you crying?" Keith brushed the last several tears away as she finally was able to stop them from falling.

"Because…." She struggled to find the right words. She'd felt him, stronger than ever before. It had been beautiful, beyond her wildest dreams.

"What?" Keith needed an explanation. He was certain he'd hurt her. Another thing he'd never be able to forgive himself for. She was the best thing that had happened to him in a long time. He couldn't lose her. Yet that was his greatest fear. He could almost feel it happening. His heart being ripped out of his chest. The thought of losing her would kill him.

He loved her.

Dina had watched Keith's emotions flash across his face. He'd been less careful than normal about hiding his feelings. It was as if their latest emotional outpouring of love via the physical act had made him realize something. She watched his eyes glow with a soft emotion that she hoped was love. Right after that, she watched a feeling that she recognized all too easily. It was panic.

Before she could blink, Keith had pushed himself away from her and was locked in the bathroom.

It was the best and the worst thing all rolled into one. She thought he might have finally realized he loved her, but then just as quickly told himself he couldn't, wouldn't love her.

And, of course, he hadn't said the words out loud. Until he did that, she'd never really be sure.

xoxo

Keith slammed the door behind him and locked it. It was as if the hounds of hell had been on his heels. His heart was pounding, almost out of his chest.

He couldn't love her. If he did, he'd lose her. He knew it.

He pushed himself away from the door and stepped into the shower before turning on the water. The original burst of cold water took his breath away. He welcomed the shock as it stopped his mind from reeling for just a few seconds; precious seconds he used to get his thoughts under control.

The same control he'd kept over his emotions for three long years. The merry-go-round of mindless sex he'd filled those years with played through his mind to be replaced by the wild yet emotionally satisfying act he shared with Dina.

He wrestled with the realization that it was love. He'd been fooling himself for quite some time now if he wasn't mistaken. He'd likely fallen for her shortly after they'd gotten back together. He'd fought it – valiantly. But he'd still lost. He'd lost his heart to her as surely as he was about to lose his sanity.

He couldn't be in love. Not now. Not with Olivia on the loose and lying in wait to get him back. Not with Olivia willing to kill anyone who might hold a special place in Keith's heart.

He knew that as well as he knew every curve of Dina's body.

But he was. He was hopelessly, madly in love.

But, he had to fight it. Didn't he?

xoxo

"Keith, please stop crying." Olivia was not averse to begging.

"Joey." The little child corrected through his flood of tears.

"No, your name is Keith." Olivia had had this argument several times with the small child.

"No, no, no. Joey." The child stomped his foot and glared at her through his swimming eyes.

"Keith!" Olivia shouted, frightening the child back into uncontrollable sobs.

Olivia had stolen the keys to an old hunting cabin high in the mountains that Millie's long dead husband used to use before his poor health had stopped him. It was old, dusty and musty.

Not up to Olivia's standards, yet she couldn't find it in her spoiled body to lift a finger to make things better.

"Are you hungry?" Olivia tried bribing the child to silence.

"No!" Joey wailed, though his eyes had brightened at the thought of food.

"What would you like? A peanut butter and jelly sandwich?" Olivia walked toward the bags of groceries she'd picked up before taking her child back from his kidnappers, masquerading as his adoptive parents.

"Yuck!" Joey screamed and went back to crying.

"A toasted cheese sandwich?" Olivia did the best to hold onto her temper.

Joey stopped sobbing and nodded his head slightly. He really was hungry.

"Great. Let's get you fed." Olivia sighed her pleasure at the newly establish quiet.

She set the sandwich in front of him only to have him start crying again.

"Now what?' She said through gritted teeth.

"Yucky cwust." Joey hated this person who didn't know his likes and dislikes.

"Oh for pete's sake." Olivia grabbed the plate back and ripped off the crusts before slamming the plate back in front of him.

Joey smiled his thanks and began to happily eat the sandwich.

Olivia could only stare at him like he was an alien.

When he flashed her another smile, she found herself smiling back. His smile reminded her of his daddy. He was the spitting image of Keith.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Dina had been dozing lightly on the bed while Keith had locked himself away in the bathroom. She'd meant to ambush him as soon as he came out, but her light doze had turned into a full fledged nap. Keith had officially tired her out.

Keith opened the door slowly and quietly, glancing quickly toward the bed. When he noticed Dina lying uncovered on the bed, her many eye-catching assets fully visible, he felt his feet take him towards her rather than the door and his planned for escape. He gazed down at her for several minutes and just watched her sleep. She looked so innocent; so tame. So very different from what he knew her to be – at least what she'd been such a short time ago. She'd been as voracious as he'd been. She had matched him at every turn.

She was his other half. He admitted it to himself, though for now, he'd keep it that way; to himself. He had to, if he stood any chance of getting her to agree to leave.

He reached for a blanket that was draped over a cedar chest at the foot of the bed. He gently laid it over her body. He knew she'd become chilled quickly now that she was no longer active. He also didn't want her waking before he could talk to his mother.

He was fully prepared to beg his mother to leave. He needed her help to get Dina to leave. He'd been a total failure when it came to talking Dina into leaving.

He realized it was because Dina had absolutely no difficulty in distracting him from his mission. All she had to do was bring sex into the argument and he was a goner. He conveniently forgot that he was the one to introduce sex this last time. He refused to recognize it as he walked down the hallway in search of his family.

He would appeal to his mother's love of her children and get her to take Danny, and possibly Laurie, to safety. He'd explain that as an adult, he had responsibilities. He couldn't leave the tour just before it was complete. He'd signed contracts, after all.

Once he got her to agree to keep Danny and Laurie safe, it would be easy to get her to agree that Dina should be kept safe as well. Plus with all of them gone, Olivia had much less of a chance of taking someone close to him and getting him to come to her like she had the last time.

His arguments were nothing if not logical. She'd have to agree. Right?

He conveniently forgot that love was not logical.

xoxo

"Mindy, quit complaining and quiet the brat down." Olivia snapped. She'd had all she could take of the little boy's whining and when he'd finally fallen asleep, she'd left to pick up Mindy from her apartment. Let the money hungry nurse figure out how to explain her absence to her employers once she got back. Olivia was paying her enough to make her problems disappear.

"Olivia, he's scared and he misses his mother." Mindy unknowingly said the one thing that would set Olivia off even more.

"I'm his mother, you idiot!" Olivia screamed causing Mindy to flinch away from the raving woman and she instinctively grabbed the small boy to shield him from any potential fall-out of her unwise words.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that." Mindy said in her meekest voice while jeering at the lunatic in her head. If she was this boy's mother then why didn't he know her? And, if she was his mother, then why couldn't she calm him down herself?

"Well, now you do." Olivia sniffed in her most haughty voice. "Keep him calm and quiet. That's all I'm asking you to do."

Mindy watched her walk out of the bedroom and close the door behind her. She heard a lock slide home from the outside.

"I'm hungwy." Joey sniffled quietly, already having decided that he liked this woman loads more than the angry one who had just left the room.

"I'm sorry; I don't have anything to eat." Mindy said automatically before realizing that a two year old wouldn't understand that certain things were outside of her control.

"Wanna eat now!" Joey wailed.

"I know, baby. I'm sorry." Mindy hugged the boy close and tried to shush him with gentle words and pats. As he began to quiet, she pulled back and smiled gently at him. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Joey. What's youws?" Joey returned her friendly smile.

"I'm Mindy. It's a pleasure to meet you." Mindy brushed his hair back from his face. He was absolutely adorable.

"Wanna go home." Joey's eyes filled with tears.

"I know, honey. Tell you what; I'll take you there as soon as I can, alright?" Mindy bargained in her most vague yet assured manner, knowing that Joey wouldn't understand the hopelessness of her words.

"Ok." Joey grinned at her, flashing her his killer dimples.

"You are the most adorable young boy I've ever seen." Mindy couldn't help but return the grin. He looked vaguely familiar.

xoxo

"Where's Mom?" Keith skipped the pleasantries as soon as he found Laurie in one of the downstairs rooms.

"I don't know. And, hello to you too." Laurie said a little sarcastically. She could tell that Keith was not in the best of moods.

"Which room is hers?" Keith ignored Laurie's barb and turned back toward the door expecting her answer to follow him out of the room.

"Eighth door on the left." Laurie kept the laughter out of her voice, though she knew she was sending him on a wild goose chase.

She waited patiently for him to return.

"There is no eighth door." Keith said shortly when he came back in the room a few minutes later.

"There isn't?" Laurie said with mock surprise.

"Where is she?" Keith advanced on his sister.

Laurie simply pressed her lips together and pretended to lock them with an imaginary key.

"Talk or suffer the consequences." Keith threatened.

Laurie wasn't overly concerned. She knew Keith would never physically hurt her, so she simply shook her head in the negative.

Keith contemplated his options. If this had been Danny, he would simply have put him in a head lock and forced it out of him. With Laurie it was different. He couldn't, wouldn't even possibly hurt her. It left him only one option.

Within seconds, Laurie was gasping for breath as he tickled her into submission.

"Where is she?" Keith said as he held her down and continued to use his strong digits to bring her mirthful pain.

"No way. I'm not talking." Laurie gasped between guffaws of laughter.

As their little scene played out, Gordy, Skizzy, Angie and Tiny had all come to investigate the unusual sounds coming from one of the rooms.

"Are they always like this?" Tiny asked with a slight frown.

"Pretty much." Skizzy said without concern. He knew Keith wouldn't hurt her, though she might just want to die from lack of air before she gave in; but she'd have to give in – eventually.

"Should we stop him?" Tiny stood there uncertainly.

"Naw, we'll just stay close to make sure it doesn't go too far." Gordy suggested as he leaned against the wall out of sight of the room's occupants.

"Tell me." They heard Keith say in between Laurie's giggles.

"No!" She practically screamed.

"Tell me, Laurie." Keith easily subdued Laurie's latest attempt to escape his fingers.

"Alright, alright, fine. I'll talk." Laurie could stand it no more.

Keith backed off and waited for her to catch her breath, though he didn't back off far. If she suddenly balked at talking, he intended to torture her some more. This was important.

As Laurie threw him a couple of sideways glances and tried to slow her breathing to something a little closer to normal, she couldn't decide exactly what to tell him. Her mother's plan had been ever so slightly underhanded. It had had to be in order to spike Keith's plans to pit them against each other. Her Mother's assumptions were now being proven out exactly as she'd thought.

"Well?" Keith prodded when Laurie stalled longer than he thought necessary.

"She's not here." Laurie answered completely truthfully, yet still as vague as possible.

Keith just threw her a look that said he was on to her and then began to move toward her again as if to renew his attack.

"No, stay back." Laurie put her hands up to ward him off. "I'll tell you….she and Danny are staying with Aunt Millie."

"What?!?!" Keith stopped in shock.

"Well, this house IS smaller than the last one and when she called to talk to Millie, she just so happened to mention that she was looking for a decent hotel in the area. Millie suggested they'd be much more comfortable with her than at any hotel." Laurie explained.

"Is that safe?" Keith frowned.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Laurie frowned back.

"Well, isn't that the same house where Olivia pushed Aunt Millie down the stairs?" Keith reasoned.

"Well, sure, I suppose so." Laurie answered and then started to see why Keith might be worried. She quickly started to try to talk herself out of worrying by voicing all the reasons why she shouldn't worry. "It's not like Olivia's there now, right? She wouldn't dare show her face there. She knows Millie would send her packing. Or better yet, call the police on her or the sanitarium to get her locked back up."

"I suppose." Keith could see reason in Laurie's words, but that didn't mean he wouldn't worry. "Who else is there?"

"Well, she has a full staff – housekeeper, cook, grounds keeper, butler and, of course, Lester is there." Laurie filled Keith in on what she'd found out from her mother.

"Lester?" Keith's frown was back in full force.

"Yes, from what Mom said, he's almost fully recovered now and feels awful about what had happened. Olivia had totally snowed him when she talked him into helping back then. He acted on instinct to protect her – he didn't realize how sick she was back then. He knows now." Laurie explained. She wouldn't have been nearly as sure of her answers if she'd known that Lester had been visited by Olivia several times and hadn't bothered to mention it to anyone.

Keith ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He'd planned to talk his Mom into leaving and taking the rest of the family with her. Now, he would have to find the time to go and visit her at Aunt Millie's house. Why, oh why, couldn't just one thing go his way?

xoxo

"Millie, it's lovely." Shirley said as she stepped into the beautifully appointed guest room of Millie's estate.

"It's my favorite bedroom in this house; well besides my own, that is." Millie quickly agreed. The view from the window held a breathtaking view of the Alps in all their snow capped beauty. "It shares the same view. Makes up for any other shortcomings the room might have, doesn't it?"

"If there were any, you're right, this view would soon make you forget them." Shirley laughed as she took in the sight.

"Well, get yourself settled in and let Bridgette know if there's anything you need; towels, an extra blanket, toiletries, anything." Millie said as she started to drift toward the door.

"I will, thank you." Shirley agreed and walked with her.

"We'll have lunch in about a half an hour. Just turn left at the bottom of the stairs and go the end of the hallway. We're eating in the solarium. Another spectacular view of the Alps awaits you." Millie reached to give Shirley a quick hug. "I'm so glad you decided to stay here. It will give me the feeling that I'm paying you back at least a little bit."

"You don't owe me anything, you know that." Shirley quickly assured her and then went on to explain. "I can't tell you how much this is helping me out. I'm hoping to put a dent in Keith's plans to send us all home before he can leave. If he can't find me, he can't force me to leave, right?"

"He's a stubborn one, isn't he?" Millie smiled at Shirley's chagrin.

"Takes after his father." Shirley forced a smile to her own lips.

"Right." Millie said with just a touch of doubt letting Shirley know that she suspected his stubbornness came from her rather than his father.

"I see you found her out." Danny said from behind Millie.

"Danny, are you unpacked?" Shirley ignored both of them.

"Yep, and I'm starving." He boldly stated.

"Lunch will be served shortly. Help your mother until then." Millie hugged the young man who was already slightly taller than herself. She realized that either she was shrinking in her old age or the rest of the world was suddenly growing taller.

"Alright, where do you want me to dump this first suitcase?" Millie smiled as she heard the young man's silly suggestion as she walked down the hallway.

xoxo

"Mrs. Partridge, I'm very sorry." Lester had worked on the proper diction for that statement all morning. He'd wanted so badly to express his true feelings without the choppy, half-worded sentences that he was usually capable of.

"Lester, it was a long time ago and something tells me that you weren't totally aware of what was happening." Shirley stated what she had to believe in order to be able to stand in the same room with the man in front of her. He was still tall, strong and very handsome. She just hoped that it did not hide a black soul like his sister's.

"Had no idea….Livvie never told….didn't know what she planned…wouldn't have let her…..had I known….would have stopped her….at least tried….." Lester hoped she could understand what he meant by his half spoken sentences.

"Thank you, I appreciate your telling me that. You've suffered so much yourself." Shirley assured him.

"He has, hasn't he?" Millie agreed as she patted her nephew's upper arm; it was as far as she could reach. "He's also come such a long way with his therapists. I'm so proud of him. It takes a lot of hard work to make the kind of progress he's made in such a short time. I just wish that the same could be said for your sister."

"She needs help." Lester said simply and truthfully.

"Yes, she does. I just wish she'd realize that that's what we're trying to do. Instead, she just blames us for taking everything away from her." Millie sighed and then pushed her sadness aside. "Come, let's talk about happier things. Sit, you'll love Bonita's fondue."

They sat and ate, while the conversation was purposefully kept to the mundane.

"You will have to let me take you around the city. It's beautiful with some fantastic architecture." Millie said proudly.

"I'd like to see the banks." Danny quickly reminded them of what he felt was the most important part of the city.

"Danny." Shirley couldn't help but laugh at her middle son's one track mind. He'd been excited when he found out that they would be in the city that was considered a central part of the global monetary system.

"What? I'm only being honest." Danny grinned right back at her.

"That you are." Millie quickly agreed. "I'll make sure that we hit some of those first thing, alright?"

"You're on." Danny dug back into his delicious plate full of food. "But I think you should probably refrain from using the word 'hit' and 'bank' in the same sentence."

xoxo

"Let's play a game, alright?" Mindy suggested as soon as the door closed behind Olivia.

They'd finally been given full run of the cabin. It made it a whole lot easier to please a two and a half year old, not being cooped up in a small room. Olivia had threatened Mindy's family, so Mindy was currently playing by the rules. No leaving the cabin, no attempts to contact anyone.

She'd also been told to make Keith, Jr. happy. Which was very hard to do when the boy knew his name was Joey. However, that did not matter to Olivia. To her, he was Keith, Jr. and that was that.

"What kinda game?" Joey pouted.

"It's called make believe." Mindy whispered as if it was a fun, secret game they would be playing.

"Weawy? How do you pway?" Joey had trouble with his r's and l's. Certain words came out sounding nothing like they should; pretty standard for many toddlers. Thankfully, Mindy was quite familiar with toddlers. Her older sisters and brothers all had kids and she was often asked to baby sit. Joey was a very typical child; easily entertained, if one knew how, but prone to periods of crabbiness when they were tired and periods of selfishness whenever it suited them. Also, like most small children, his favorite word was 'no'. Mindy was hoping to avoid that word while they played this game.

"It's fun and easy." Mindy said in a very excited voice hoping to get him to catch the bug. "We pretend to be someone who we're really not. Get it?"

"I think so." Joey pondered that thought. "Who you gonna be?"

"Hmmm…..I think I should be a fairy princess. How's that sound?" Mindy suggested.

"Yuck. Pwincesses are sissies." Joey scoffed.

"Alright, who do you think I should be?" Mindy grinned at the young boy.

"Supewhewo!" Joey crowed.

"Hmmm….how about Batgirl?" Mindy suggested.

Joey nodded his head emphatically while grinning at her.

"Now for you. Who would you like to be?" Mindy asked already knowing where she needed to lead him.

"Batman!" Joey suggested.

"No, I think you should be someone even more special. How do you like singing?" Mindy asked just to see if it might be this simple.

Joey started singing his ABC's.

"Great! That's wonderful, Joey." Mindy cheered him on. "Alright, which famous singer would you like to be?"

"Don't know any." Joey said with a frown.

"I know. Why don't you be Keith Partridge!" Mindy watched Joey frown.

"No!" Joey said the word Mindy had hoped to avoid. Now came the time to talk him into it even though he'd have no idea who she was talking about.

"Oh come on. He's a very popular young singer who's performing in Switzerland right now. He has all the girls screaming for him and fainting. Doesn't that sound exciting?" Mindy kept trying.

"Ok." Joey easily flip-flopped.

Mindy couldn't believe her luck. Oh, she'd known that she'd quickly built a rapport with Joey because she knew exactly how to relate to him. Children were a very big part of her life. But she'd never have guessed that she'd be so lucky as to have him agree to be called Keith quite this quickly or this easily.

Well, it was about time something went her way.

xoxo

Dina wasn't leaving anything to chance. As soon as she knew Keith was in the shower after he'd gotten back from his first show in Geneva, she'd stripped off her clothes and joined him. Before too long, they were steaming up the bathroom long after the water had gone cold.

Once they were lying in bed, Dina rolled onto his chest and looked him straight in the eyes. "No more talk of me leaving before you do, right?"

"I won't talk about it anymore." Keith agreed with a sigh. He'd realized earlier that day that no matter what he said, no matter what he wanted, Dina and his family were going to do what they wanted. His schedule was once again so tight that he'd have no time to get over by Millie's house to talk to his mother. So unless she came to him, he wouldn't see her again.

He'd finally had to admit that he'd well and truly lost. They were all staying unless he COULD talk Tiny into tying them up and carrying them onto the Landry's plane.

"And, no tying me up and tossing me on a plane either." Dina watched the surprise register in Keith's eyes. "Angie and I overheard Tiny complaining to Gordy about your little plan." Dina explained.

"Ha, he's already refused to do it for me anyway. He's more afraid of my mother than me, just like everyone else." Keith clued Dina in on a piece of information she'd apparently been lacking.

"That's good to know." Dina said as she trailed her hand down his chest. "So, what kind of reward would you like for finally agreeing to let me stay?"

"What? Are you throwing me a bone?" Keith wasn't exactly thrilled with a comparison that made him feel like the family dog.

"Not quite a bone. Add an 'R' and now we're talking." Dina said as her hand finally reached its goal.

"Do you never stop thinking about sex?" Keith quickly lost his affront at her earlier words.

"Nope. Not with you anywhere near. You keep me in a perpetual state of heat." Dina kept the reference to dogs going.

"Just so long as you don't have a litter, I guess we're alright." Keith joked.

Dina hid her frown. Had he just accused her of planning to get pregnant?

No, she must just be feeling oversensitive.

At this point, what did she care anyway? He'd agreed to let her stay.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

"Reuben, I need you to work your magic for me again." Keith said just before the next night's show.

"What now?" Reuben had no idea where this was going, but didn't want to agree without at least some resistance. It was almost expected, wasn't it?

"Dina's birthday is on Sunday and I forgot to pick something up." Keith went on to explain in detail what he was looking for. It was a special order and would likely cost him a pretty penny seeing he'd let it go until the last minute.

Reuben was actually relieved that it was an almost impossible job for a jeweler rather than a request from Keith to get his family out of Switzerland. It was a request that Reuben had been expecting Keith to ask him at one point of time or another, but he'd never once asked Reuben to take care of it for him. Reuben was eternally grateful that he'd never been put in the middle of this particular Partridge family battle.

He still wasn't exactly sure whose side he was on. He could see both sides and he had yet to decide which side was the right side.

"Keith, that's a pretty tall order. I'm not sure I can do this. It's not like I know any jewelers in Switzerland." Reuben reminded him.

"You'll figure it out." Keith said with total assurance. "You always do."

"Thanks - I think." Reuben was pleased with Keith's confidence in him, but at a loss as to how to get it done.

Keith had asked for a couple of minutes alone, and Reuben was pacing the hall mulling over his new problem when it struck him. Aunt Millie must know a jeweler in Switzerland; a good jeweler who could handle special orders on short notice. He breathed a sigh of relief at his idea and was actually smiling when he knocked on the dressing room door letting Keith know it was time to go on.

xoxo

She'd had to become bold. She was in her Aunt's house in the middle of the day. She was desperate for more money. She needed to not only give more money to Mindy to keep her at the cabin with little Keith, but she needed to pay Peter to help her kidnap Keith one last time. She knew once she had him this time, he wouldn't be looking to leave again so soon. His son would keep him tied to her for the rest of their lives.

The thought made her smile.

She had just finished breaking into her aunt's safe when the front bell had chimed. Olivia was moving soundlessly through one of the lower rooms when she heard Millie's butler greet Mr. Kincaid. This made her pause. She'd been on her way to see Lester because the safe had not had enough money in it for her to accomplish all that she needed. This new wrinkle made her plan to spend a bit more time in Millie's home than she'd originally thought. Other than visiting Lester, she hated spending any time in the hated old woman's house. It held only bad memories for her.

She was surprised a second time to hear Mr. Kincaid greet Shirley Partridge. What in the world was Keith's mother doing at her aunt's house?

"Shirley, how are you?" Reuben gave her a warm hug as he was shown into a beautifully appointed sitting room.

"I'm fine. Just trying to relax and absorb the beauty of the Alps. How are my two oldest?" Shirley had stayed away just to ensure that Keith could not attempt to talk her into leaving. She'd kept in close touch with both Laurie and Reuben while she kept her distance. It wasn't like she'd have seen much of Keith anyway; he was constantly on the go with his busy schedule.

"They're both doing just fine. Constantly on the go, but both well and safe." Reuben assured her.

"That's wonderful to hear. What brings you here? I thought for sure something had gone wrong." Shirley breathed a sigh of relief to hear her children were well.

"I need to ask Millie where I can find a, um, good doctor. I have this pain." Reuben made that one up on the fly. His final conversation with Keith about the jeweler had had Keith swearing Reuben to secrecy from absolutely everyone. No one was to know of his plans or they might somehow give it away.

"Oh, dear. It's nothing serious, I hope." Shirley was immediately concerned.

"No, no, I'm sure it's nothing. I just thought I'd get it checked out before it got worse. Is she around?" Reuben was having a small panic attack. What if Shirley didn't leave him alone with Millie and he never got to ask his real question?

"Yes, I believe so. Let me ask Alfred. He'll know where to find her." Shirley went in search of the butler who had inconspicuously melted into the woodwork as soon as Shirley had greeted Reuben.

Olivia frowned from her hiding place. Should she stay and listen to this nervous man's discussion of ailments with her aunt or take the opportunity to speak to Lester in private?

She had just decided to go in search of Lester when a young man with bright red hair came strolling past her hiding place. It took her a second to place him. It was Danny Partridge a bit more grown up than the last time she'd seen him, but no less annoying she was quite certain. Oh, how that boy had talked non-stop when she'd kidnapped him and his sister in order to make Keith come to her. She'd not make that same mistake again.

"Hey, Mr. Kincaid, what brings you here? Come to see me, huh? Admit it; you've missed me." Danny immediately began to harass Reuben.

"I've missed you like I miss a toothache. Why aren't you out bothering one of the local bankers?" Reuben scowled at his nemesis. "I'd have thought you'd be working on your second million already."

"Ha, as tight as you and Mom keep your fists wrapped around my trust fund, that's not likely to happen. I'm lucky I have enough money to take a girl on a date. Julie Lawrence had to pay for the tea when I met her in France." Danny complained.

"I'll mail her a check for you to pay her back." Reuben offered.

"Are you kidding? It was great to have someone else pay for the date. I don't understand why more guys don't make their dates go 'dutch' with 'em. It's not like most of the girls put out after anyway." Danny complained.

"Daniel Partridge." Danny was unlucky enough to have his mother walk in on the last part of their conversation. "As punishment for your not very nice comments, you can come with me to the market. I promised Millie I'd cook dinner tonight. Her cook has off and she had mentioned how much she'd enjoyed the American cuisine when she'd been in California three years ago. I agreed to cook her a typical American dinner of cheeseburgers and homemade French fries. I think the request might actually be from Lester, but…"

"Mmmm, a good old fashioned American cheeseburger. You are on, Mom." Danny spoke rhapsodically about the food he'd missed the most since being in Europe. "See you later Mr. Kincaid."

"Yes, Reuben, we'll see you later. I'm planning to attend Keith's last concert. At least he can't talk me into leaving early if he doesn't see me until the last show, right?" Shirley reasoned. "Oh, yes, I almost forgot to tell you. Millie will see you in her study. It's the next room down the hall. I better run; her driver is waiting for us."

"Thanks Shirley. I'll see you later." Reuben waved to the quickly departing mother and son.

"Look after Keith and Laurie for me." Shirley reminded as she waved one last time.

"Will do." Reuben assured her and then headed to the next room down the hallway.

"Mr. Kincaid, it's good to see you again." Millie greeted him and waved him to a chair in front of her desk. "What's this about a doctor?"

"Well, what I really need is a good jeweler. I just didn't want to tell Shirley. It's a surprise." Reuben quickly set her straight.

"Oh, how wonderful. Are you getting her something special?" Millie quickly jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"Oh, no. No. It's not for me." Reuben quickly corrected her, though why that should have made him nervous, he wasn't sure.

"Oh?" Millie raised her eyebrows in question.

"Keith asked me to get something for him. For his girlfriend's birthday." Reuben explained quickly but vaguely.

"Ah, I see. I have the perfect one in mind. I'm assuming you are talking fine jewelry here, not the cheap knockoff kind." Millie wasn't sure how serious this gift was intended to be. She actually didn't know any jewelers that didn't deal in the highest quality.

"Only the best for this gift." Reuben assured her while keeping what the actual gift was a secret.

"Tell me, is he popping 'the question'?" Millie quizzed with a bright, mischievous smile.

"Do you have a card with the address?" Reuben ignored the question and asked one of his own.

"Yes, right here." Millie smiled at Reuben's avoidance of her question. She loved a mystery and this was apparently one she'd have to wait to find out about. Oh well, she had a special request of her own to make. "Mr. Kincaid, now that you're here. I have a request to make. I hope you won't find it too selfish of me."

Reuben raised his brow at that. How does one answer such a loaded non-question? "Of course not; ask away." Was all he could come up with.

"I'm the chairwoman of a local children's charity and our banquet is Sunday night. We hold a silent auction and usually have some entertainment. Nothing too elaborate, but it's very highbrow. Tuxes and formal dresses only, in hopes that the elegant surroundings will make the attendees open their pocket books. Each year we try to outdo the year before. And, with Keith in town, I was wondering…..Well, I know it's a lot to ask for. Especially as you were all hoping to get out of the country and as quickly as possible seeing as Olivia has somehow remained at large."

"Mrs. Schwartzmann, I'm not sure how to answer you. I'd have to discuss this with Keith for sure and probably even Shirley." Reuben ran through all the hurdles there would be to such a plan to keep Keith in town for another show. Not to mention the fact that he'd have to completely change the plans for getting all of the equipment back to the States. Everything was scheduled to leave the morning after their last show. "I'd have to change quite a few plans. The band, the equipment, it's quite a large production."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it sound like it would be a full concert. I was thinking more along the lines of Keith performing a few songs on his own. I've heard that he does a wonderful solo performance during his show with just his guitar. That's more what I'd be looking for. Though it is in a large ballroom, it's not a concert hall. I'd expect something a bit more intimate." Millie quickly corrected Reuben's perception of what she'd asked for.

"Oh, well, that certainly makes things a lot simpler. But still…." Reuben hedged.

"I totally understand. I'm sorry I asked. It's just that I'd hoped to make this year the final push to hit our goal to add the new cancer wing. But, truly, that's not your problem. It can wait another year." Millie assured quickly. "Maybe Keith would be willing to donate something for the auction instead."

Though her words were sincere, they actually came off as a bit of a guilt trip. Who could deny performing in hopes of building a cancer wing on a hospital for kids a year earlier? How many young lives could be saved in that one year? If it was even one, it was well worth the sacrifice, wasn't it?

"Millie, it's alright. Just let me discuss it with Keith." Reuben assured her. "Can I get back to you on this?"

"Oh, certainly. Take all the time you need." Millie assured him but then quickly added. "Of course, if he agrees to do it, I'd like to advertise just a bit. It might bring in a few more people and a few more checkbooks." Millie added a sly but nervous grin. She knew she was turning the screws, but it was for a good cause.

They'd certainly catch Olivia before the end of the week. Wouldn't they?

xoxo

Olivia was boiling. He was going to propose to another woman? The cad. He was hers. Hers and their son's. He had no right to propose to another woman.

She'd kill this new woman. And, then she'd kill _him_ for betraying her once again.

xoxo

Reuben presented Millie's request to Keith the next morning. "You can say no and she won't think poorly of you. You know that, right?"

"Oh sure. Keith Partridge refuses to do a benefit for children. Wouldn't that make a great headline?" Keith scoffed. "Besides, I'd really like to do it. I mean being able to say I helped finance a cancer wing on a children's hospital; even just a little. It's a worthy cause."

"That it is. But, the longer you stay in Switzerland, the more chance that lunatic has at getting near you." Reuben reminded him.

"Don't suppose everyone else would agree to leave before it, hmm?" Keith looked at Reuben with a small glimmer of hope that was quickly extinguished when Reuben immediately shook his head. "Didn't think so."

"They won't go anywhere without you. You know that." Reuben figured it didn't pay to lie to Keith.

"Yeah, I most certainly know that." Keith agreed with a sigh.

"So, you still want to do it?" Reuben almost hoped Keith decided not to. Not only was he afraid that they were pushing their luck, but he was starting to get a funny feeling in his stomach. He hoped it was just an ulcer. He preferred that to a premonition of doom.

"Can I let you know later today?" Keith wanted to talk it over with Dina. He'd have liked to talk it over with his Mom, but she'd been avoiding him; at least that's what it felt like. He hadn't seen her since they'd gotten to Switzerland.

"Sure. Take your time." Reuben almost added. In fact, take so much time they can't advertise it. That way they stood a shot at keeping it from Olivia.

Little did Reuben know that Olivia was already well aware of the potential special appearance.

xoxo

He had an hour before he had to leave for another series of radio appearances. He pulled Dina out of the back door of the manor house and walked until he found a gazebo behind some tall hedges. He wasn't surprised to see Valentine had followed them and was now positioned just outside of hearing distance from them and standing inconspicuously beside a large pillar with a sculpture standing atop it. It both irritated him and brought him comfort. Dina was safe. That's all that mattered.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Dina asked as she perched on the edge of the seating that rimmed the gazebo.

"I'm considering staying in Switzerland for one more day." Keith started and watched her press her lips together rather than blurt out an immediate denial of his plans. He realized that she'd stopped her immediate reaction to find out why he wanted to stay. She knew him so well. She knew he had to have a good reason. She was just waiting to hear what it was. "Aunt Millie has asked me to perform at a fund raiser for a cancer wing of the local children's hospital."

Dina paused a little longer to consider what he'd said. Her knee jerk reaction was to get the hell out of Dodge as quickly as possible, but she could see that he really wanted to do this. It was a worthy cause. It gave him the chance to use his talents for something truly altruistic. "It's a great idea."

"You think I should do it?" Keith was a little surprised at her answer.

"If you want to. Yes, definitely." Dina said simply.

"Even though you know it keeps us both in danger for another day." Keith reminded her.

"I'm not thrilled about that part, but I can tell you really want to do it. I won't stand in your way. I will however, be standing right beside you." Dina reminded him. They were still a package deal. So long as he agreed to that, she'd go along with his decision.

"You're sure?" Keith asked and watched her nod. He pulled her up to stand in front of him. "You're a beautiful person both inside and out."

"Right back at ya." Dina reminded him. "It's one of the many reasons I love you."

"Right back at ya." Keith surprised her by saying, but then gave her no time to bask in the glory, before pulling her into a scorchingly hot kiss.

Dina pulled back and started to ask, "Did you just say you….." She got no further before Keith was kissing her again.

Keith hadn't expected the words that came out of his mouth and now he wanted to avoid talking about them. He didn't want to analyze them too much and talking about them would require him to do that. So, he distracted her; the only way he knew how.

They jumped apart when a clap of thunder surprised them. In short order, it was pouring rain.

"Where did that come from?" Dina asked as she cuddled up close to Keith and they watched the storm roll across the sky from the shelter of the gazebo. "Too bad I can't sing."

"Why's that?" Keith looked down at her in surprise.

"We could reenact the scene from 'Sound of Music'." Dina grinned at him.

"I never took you as a musical movie buff." Keith laughed at her suggestion.

"My parents took me when I was 10 or 11. I thought Liesl's crush on Rolfe was so romantic." Dina giggled at her own silliness.

"Dina, the undying romantic. Yeah, I can see it." Keith teased her.

"Well, I guess I'm still a bit of a romantic. However, I do have a better idea." Dina had grown up a whole lot since she was 10. She also hadn't seen any lightening since that first clap of thunder had broken up their kissing. She suggested something a whole lot more mature than the singing and simple stolen kiss from the movie that had gotten her thinking. "Let's make love in the rain."

"What about Valentine?" Keith hadn't seen him since the rain had started, but he knew he was ever present.

"I saw him make a break for cover when the rain started. If we sneak over to that bench out there, he won't see us." Dina suggested wickedly.

Dina saw the grin of approval spread across Keith's face. She spun out of his arms, grabbed his hand and ran into the warm downpour; her laughter trailing behind her.

xoxo

"Dina?" Angie knocked on the door, but heard no answer. She knocked again and then decided to let herself in. She knew Keith was gone so she figured it was safe.

"Dina?" She said a little more loudly as she pushed the door open and peeked around the side. There was no one in the room, but she did hear the sound of what could only be someone losing their lunch; or in this case, breakfast.

"Dina?" She said one more time as she approached the bathroom door. She heard the toilet flush and then the running of the tap water.

"I'll be right out." Came a weak voice from the other side of the door.

Angie strolled back toward the chairs in front of the fireplace and waited. She spun around quickly when she heard the door open. She was greeted by the wane face of Dina who had pasted on a smile that was obviously forced.

"So, what brings you up here?" Dina spoke quietly. Her stomach was still upset and she didn't want to accidentally bring on another episode of what had to be food poisoning; especially with the head cook standing in front of her. It would have been insulting to say the least.

"I thought you looked a little under the weather at the breakfast table and when you disappeared, I thought I'd check on you." Angie admitted.

"Well, I'm fine." Dina was lying through her teeth.

"Try again." Angie called her bluff immediately.

"I have no idea what you're….." Dina looked at Angie's face and dropped the pretense. "Oh, alright, but I didn't want to insult you."

"Insult me? How?" Angie asked in shock.

"Well, it must have been something I ate. And, well, you are the cook." Dina reminded her.

"Oh foolish woman. It was most definitely not something you ate." Angie could only shake her head.

"Well, it must be." Dina frowned.

"Look, everyone else in this house is perfectly healthy." Angie informed her.

"Hmm…then maybe I'm finally getting what Keith had." Dina walked over to the same chairs that Angie had gravitated towards. She was feeling a little light headed and needed to sit down.

"Maybe." Angie considered that, but leaned toward one other possibility. She decided to bluntly bring up the subject. "So, when was your last period?"

"Oh no! No way! I have told you time and time again; I will not trap Keith by getting pregnant. How could you even accuse me of that?" Dina was indignant.

"Dina, I don't think you're trying to trap Keith. However, I'm also well aware that the two of you enjoy a more active than normal sex life. Where either of you find the energy is beyond me, especially Keith with his busy schedule, but….that's neither here nor there. Just answer the question." Angie pulled herself back from her nervous ramblings. She hated to be the one to force Dina to face reality.

"What was the question?" Dina asked tiredly.

"When was your last period?" Angie said with extreme patience as she rolled her eyes at Dina's evasiveness.

"I don't know – three, four weeks ago?" Dina frowned in concentration.

"Think Dina. Was it four weeks ago? Or longer than that?" Angie pressed.

"Well, with all this traveling, I figure my system is a bit off. It could be a little longer than that." Dina hedged.

"How much longer?" Angie squatted in front of Dina to meet her eyes.

"Three or four weeks." Dina said softly.

"So you're actually saying it's been 6 to 8 weeks since your last period?" Angie watched realization dawn on Dina's face followed shortly by panic and finally dread.

"Oh, God, no! Angie I can't be. He'll kill me." Dina could feel the tears beginning to flow.

"He won't kill you." Angie quickly assured her. At least she hoped not. She wasn't actually certain how Keith would react to finding out he was going to be a father. If he was, that is. Right now, she was just guessing – educated though that guess might be.

"Oh, there is so much you don't know. He's going to kill me. I know it. He'll hate me. I am such an idiot." Dina was close to sobbing now.

"Dina, please, calm down. You're going to make yourself sick." At Dina's look of exasperation, Angie realized she already had been so she quickly added. "Again."

"Angie, what am I going to do?" Dina wailed.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

"Angie, what am I going to do?" Dina wailed.

"Well, first you're going to see a doctor to find out if it's a fact. You could be right in that your system might just be out of whack. We have been in several different time zones over the last couple of months. I mean, you've been jet lagged more than once, right?" Angie was quickly backpedaling now that Dina had become so upset by the potential news.

"Right. Maybe it's nothing." Dina quickly jumped at the outcome she was truly hoping for.

"Right." Angie said with a conviction she wasn't feeling. "We'll just go shopping like we normally would and squeeze a visit into a clinic. How does that sound?"

"Frightening." Dina admitted weakly.

"Oh, come on. What's the worst that could happen?" Angie said without really thinking about it.

"I could find out it's true." Dina said with a tinge of fear in her voice.

"If it is, would that be so bad?" Angie tried another angle. "I mean, Keith's been writing you love songs. He'd probably be happy about the news."

Dina broke down in sobs. Angie didn't know the whole story. She hadn't been present when Keith had told his family that Olivia was still trying to prove to the world that Keith had fathered a baby with her. Until this whole mess was behind him, there could not be a worse time for this to happen. Keith didn't need this now, maybe not ever from her. He'd never once let on that he wanted kids; in fact, the exact opposite. He'd warned her several times that he wasn't looking for a lasting relationship. Kids had never come up in conversation - not once. Unless you counted that comment about her having a litter and that had been in the definite 'no' category.

"Dina, please. You really are going to make yourself sick. Please, calm down." Angie was truly concerned for her friend. She knew that pregnant women were more emotional than normal, but this was scary in its intensity.

Dina did her best to take deep breaths and stem the tide of tears that would not seem to stop. After several minutes, she seemed to gain some control once again.

"That's better. Now, let's wash your face, apply some strategic make-up and get a ride into the city. Alright?" Angie tried to keep her voice calm and cool. She hoped to infuse some of the same feelings into Dina.

Dina took a deep breath that had a hitch in it, but she held the rest of the tears inside. "Alright."

xoxo

"Is everything set?" Keith asked Reuben as they raced from one location to another in that morning's series of interviews.

"Well, I met with him this morning and he told me it would be ready by Monday." Reuben informed him.

"Not good enough. I asked for Saturday." Keith reminded him.

"I know what you asked for. I'm telling you what he can do." Reuben kept the conversation cryptic as Tiny and Skizzy were sitting on either side of Keith and he had demanded complete secrecy – from everyone. The two bodyguards shared one of their patented 'speaking' looks over Keith's head, but kept silent. They'd grown used to these non-informative conversations between Keith and Reuben.

"Look, with staying the one extra day, you have until Sunday." Keith reminded him of the fact that they'd decided to accept Millie's invitation to perform at the fundraiser.

"Keith, he said Monday." Reuben was a little exasperated.

"Reuben, I don't care what he said or what it costs. Make it happen." Keith said in a hard voice.

It wasn't often that he played the 'star' with his manager, but this was important. It actually worked better giving the performance on Sunday. Dina's birthday was that very day. His surprise would be two fold and it would work beautifully; if Reuben could get this one last piece to fall into place.

"I'll call him at the next stop." Reuben sighed and kept up the pretense of being very put out by the request. While deep down, he had to hold back a smile. He knew how important this was to Keith, and it was all in the name of 'love'; though he wondered if Keith had yet to label it with that word.

"Thanks." Keith's voice had quickly lost its hard edge. "What about my other surprises?"

"All set. Your guests arrive today. I'll make sure they're settled and then I'll pick them up on my way to Millie's tomorrow. Your grandfather sent the other gift by express courier." At great expense, Reuben winced at the memory of the cost. "It'll get here tomorrow morning."

Reuben assured him of the ones he'd been working on a bit longer; ever since Shirley and Danny had arrived in Europe. Reuben could only guess that Danny thought everyone had forgotten about his 16th birthday in all the excitement surrounding Keith. It had to be burning him up inside. That thought made Reuben smile, just a little.

When they were in the car once again, Reuben was able to satisfy his star by saying, "It's all set. You'll have it by Sunday morning."

"I knew I could count on you." Keith gave him a wide grin.

Reuben returned the smile and would have told him how much it was going to cost, but he doubted it would matter to Keith. He was spending a small fortune on both Danny's and Dina's surprises. Dina's especially. Ah, young love.

xoxo

"Lester, I need some cash. Fast." Olivia whispered the words. She was in Millie's house during the day once again though this time she hadn't seen either Shirley or Danny.

She'd have avoided this at all costs, but she'd been too angry the last time to stay and ask for Lester's help. After hearing that Keith needed something special from a jeweler and he needed it quickly, she had stumbled from the house in a rage. She had avoided going back to the cabin for several hours. She knew her rage had been more than her and Keith's son should see. She didn't want to frighten him. She knew she needed to win his love; and soon.

Now, she was desperate for cash and Lester was the only one who could help her. She needed to pay Peter to help her kidnap Keith. Without cash, she couldn't be sure that she could buy his loyalty. She had to be sure she could count on him. She had to get Keith this time. She wouldn't lose him like last time.

This time she had her ace in the hole. She was sure Keith would never leave her once he knew the truth. Once he met his son, he'd be tied to her forever. Forever. That sounded just heavenly to her.

"No." Lester whispered back vehemently. His answer broke Olivia out of her happy daydream.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Olivia could feel her ire rising once again. Was the whole world against her? Even her beloved brother?

"Won't help. Wrong." Lester informed her in his short choppy sentences.

"Look, I'm leaving your precious Laurie alone. What is so wrong with me getting the man of my dreams? You can't not help me." Olivia reasoned. "Besides, he deserves the right to know about his son."

"Livvie, Keith won't care." Lester tried to finish his thought. He wanted to tell her that even if his son was part of the package, that so long as Olivia was involved, he knew Keith would pass. But, that much of a thought was beyond his limited verbal skills.

"What do you mean he won't care? Of course he will. Keith, Jr. is his son." Olivia scoffed.

"Want son. Not you." Lester blurted out the truth.

"That was truly hurtful, Lester." Olivia tried for some fake tears. She wanted Lester to feel guilty. Oh, his words had been very nasty, but she really didn't care what he thought. She only cared what Keith thought and Lester had no way of knowing that. She knew he'd not talked to Keith in years.

"Sorry. Truth." Lester appeared unmoved by her tears.

"It is not. He'll love me once he realizes that I've given him a perfect son. Oh, Lester, you should see him. He's beautiful. Just like his daddy. He has the same smile. The same charm. It's quite uncanny." Olivia forgot the tears and was once again lost in her fantasy world. She also conveniently forgot that Joey/Keith Jr. was prone to his usual two year old tantrums. That the charm she referred to was more often a tearful spate of 'no's' strung together when she asked him to do something.

Lester just looked at her, so Olivia tried another argument.

"Lester, poor little Keith, Jr. is hungry. I need some money to feed him." Olivia saw the immediate shift in Lester's demeanor. She knew this would work, so she played it up. "He hasn't had a good meal since yesterday. He's crying because his little tummy is empty."

"Give him back." Lester surprised her by saying.

Olivia had to refrain from stomping her foot in frustration, but she knew she had to keep up her ploy or she'd not get the money she needed. "You know I can't do that. They'll put me away again, Lester. In that cold, dark sanitarium. They'll lock me in isolation and put me in a straight jacket. It's cruel and unusual punishment, I tell you. You wouldn't let them do that to me, would you?"

"Not in jacket. Just give medication." Lester tried to explain that she needed to be on her medication.

"I'll bet that old bat – Aunt Millie - has lied to you often, hasn't she? Is she telling you that all I need is to be on my medication? Well, she really has lied to you. They lock me up in a padded room. They torture me. They don't give me any medication. I remember it all. It's horrible." Olivia laid it on thick. "I've begged for medication, but they won't give me any. They like to hear my screams of terror. They laugh at me through the small window."

"How much?" Lester sighed his resignation.

"How much can you get me?" Olivia kept her eyes down. She didn't want Lester to see the triumph in her eyes.

xoxo

They had left Valentine on the street with instructions to wait for them. He'd almost balked but then realized that there was no real danger. This wasn't an expected stop. Though he did circle the building to make sure there were no other exits and that no one was waiting at this possible other exit. He picked them back up as soon as they walked out the front door.

Dina nodded at Valentine as she and Angie walked out of the clinic. She would have to wait until the next day to find out the results. She'd been told to call back after 4:00 to get them, but at least she'd have an answer soon.

"Hi girls, it's a beautiful day isn't it?" Shirley had almost stumbled over the two girls who were walking with their arms linked down the street, heads close in conversation; Dina's ever present shadow not far behind them.

"Oh, Mrs. Partridge!" Dina squeaked and then wanted to just melt into the sidewalk in shame. She was so certain that her guilt was written plainly on her forehead.

"Dina, are you alright?" Shirley asked in concern, noticing Dina's odd behavior.

"Fine. Fine. You?" Dina blurted and could feel her face flaming.

"You look a bit flushed. Are you sure you're alright? I see you just came out of a clinic." Shirley glanced at the sign over the door she'd seen them exit.

"Oh, um, Dina came with me. I needed a test done." Angie lied quickly and without guilt. She'd cover for Dina until they had some real information to share. Until then, it didn't pay to get the whole family in an uproar.

"Oh, Angie, is everything alright?" Shirley quickly shifted her concern to the other girl which immediately left Dina feeling weak with relief.

"Sure. Sure. Just a silly scare this morning. I got a little light headed and thought that my anemia might be coming back." Angie figured she may as well dig the hole deeper; in for a penny, in for a pound.

"With all of those wonderful dishes you prepare, are you forgetting to eat yourself?" Shirley teased the young woman who was thin as a rail even though she cooked up a storm.

"You caught me. It gets so busy sometimes trying to feed Keith's army that I run out of time." Angie knew she was going directly to hell as soon as Mrs. Partridge walked away. "Are you out sightseeing by yourself?"

"No, Danny just stepped into the bank building across the street. He knows he can't get in to see the vault, but that hasn't stopped him from trying. In the meantime, they all seem to have these impressive lobbies and he wants to see them all. It's murder on my feet, but at least he's happy and busy. Otherwise all he does is ask me to let him travel around with Keith. I figure this is the safer bet." Shirley admitted in a low voice in case Danny came up behind her and surprised her. "Which reminds me, Dina, how is Keith? And Laurie, I only get to catch up with her on the phone."

"Oh, he's great. So's Laurie. Just great!" Dina realized she was over playing her answer and tried her best to relax and just let the conversation flow. "He left pretty early this morning for interviews and will probably be on the evening news. You might want to tune in. What channel was that again, Angie?"

Angie gave the station channel to Shirley and figured she'd do her best to rescue Dina as she watched the other girl's complexion pale and then turn a sickly shade of green. She knew she didn't have much time. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but we need to finish our shopping. I'll have a hungry mass of humanity hunting me down if we don't hurry."

"I'll let the two of you go. Take care of my son for me." Shirley smiled at Dina and waved the two girls down the street. "Angie, don't forget to eat some lunch yourself."

"I won't Mrs. Partridge. We'll see you soon." Angie watched Dina turn a darker shade of green and quickly pulled the girl around a corner.

They no sooner were out of sight than Dina was retching as quietly as she could behind a planter.

"You alright?" Angie lightly rubbed Dina's back as she slowly straightened back up.

"Yeah, that was close." Dina breathed deeply and concentrated on keeping her stomach level.

"I noticed your skin tone changing, so I made a quick excuse. You alright to go shopping with me?" Angie offered Dina a piece of gum and then quickly put it away when Dina shook her head vehemently.

"Can I just wait for you in the car?" Dina swallowed heavily. The vigorous shaking of her head had caused her stomach to heave once again, though she was able to keep everything down this time.

"No problem. I don't have much to pick up; just some fresh vegetables." Angie watched Dina and Valentine walk back to the car before heading to the market.

"Not a word to Keith, alright? It was just something I ate." Dina threw Valentine a hard look and he just nodded slightly. He was not there to spy, but to keep her safe. He'd only answer specific questions and he doubted that Keith would think to ask this particular question; not in a million years.

xoxo

That night's concert had gone exceptionally well, and Dina was feeling like a whole new person by the time she attended. What she was now almost certain was morning sickness was long passed by now. And, as per usual, she was hot for her boyfriend as soon as she found him walking out of their bathroom from his shower.

"Hey, handsome. Great show. You were wonderful, as usual." Dina said as she grabbed the towel around his waist and began to tug it loose.

"Thanks." Keith glanced at her hands and grinned. "Wanna go down and join the party or stay up here?"

Dina slowly opened the towel and slid her tongue slowly over her upper lip in anticipation of what she'd revealed. While still looking down, she joked. "Let's join the party."

"Dina?" Keith let her look her fill, then gently tipped her chin up. "I'm up here."

Dina laughed at Keith's joke. How many times had she complained that she hated it when men talked to her breasts instead of her face? She'd just done almost the same thing to him.

"Sorry. Does this make me a female chauvinist pig?" Dina giggled.

"Yep." Keith agreed and pulled her close for a kiss. "You know what's wrong here?"

"Nothing?" Dina breathed, finding absolutely nothing wrong with this situation.

"You have way too many clothes on." Keith reminded her.

"I do. Don't I?" Dina seemed to finally realize that she was still fully clothed while Keith was more than ready to begin their love making session.

"Glad you agree. Care to help?" Keith asked as he reached forward to slip her sweater over her head.

"Way ahead of you." Dina said as she peeled off her jeans while leaning in for another kiss.

In record time, she was as naked as Keith and had wrapped herself completely around him so that he could carry her to the bed.

All he had to do was enter her and she had her first orgasm.

Who knew suspecting you were pregnant could cause your libido to rise to a whole new level. She was so hot for him that she was certain the bed was going to spontaneously combust.

She bit her lip to keep her screams to a level that wouldn't bring bodyguards running; but it was a challenge. She felt like screaming her completion to the skies.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Dina sighed as she tried to catch her breath.

"Once or twice, I think." Keith joked as he rolled to the side and pulled her close.

"You were spectacular." Dina purred as she brought her leg up and across his hips.

"You already told me that." Keith joked.

"That was for the public showing. I hadn't complimented you on your latest performance." Dina giggled.

"You weren't so bad yourself." Keith brought her hand up to kiss her fingers. As he slid his hand down her arm, his eyes followed the progress. When he reached her elbow, he noticed a bruise and what looked like a needle prick. He knew she didn't use drugs, though they were readily available on such a tour. The mark caused him some concern. Had her overly orgasmic response been the result of drugs rather than her desire for him?

Dina blissfully went on planting small kisses and nibbles on his neck and chest. "Glad you noticed."

"Dina?" Keith pulled her arm out straighter to get a closer look. "What's this?"

"What's what?" Dina bit down gently on his neck, sucking away the slight sting while being careful not to leave a mark. She knew he'd be angry if she gave him a hickey while on the tour. He'd have to try and cover it up if she did.

"This mark." She finally noticed his slight withdrawal from the euphoric state she was still floating in.

"It's nothing." Dina stiffened, but did her best to keep things light.

"It's not nothing. What is it?" Keith needed to know if she was using. If she was, he wasn't sure what he'd do, but he would not be happy.

"The tattoo needle slipped?" Dina tried for a joke first, hoping he would let it drop.

Keith just cocked his eyebrow at her as if to say 'try again'.

"It's nothing. Really." Dina tried pulling away, but Keith held her tightly.

"Dina, you have not been 'partying' with some of the roadies, have you?" Keith finally just put it out there.

"Partying with the…..No!" Dina finally realized what he was asking her. "No. How could you even think that?"

"Well, you wouldn't answer me. And this was definitely left by a needle. If not that, then what?" Keith saw the hurt in her eyes and believed she wasn't using immediately.

Dina paused. She was in a quandary. What to tell him? She couldn't tell him the truth. She didn't know what that was just yet and until she did, she wasn't about to allow him to sit and worry with her.

"Dina, just spit it out. It can't be as bad as I'm thinking right now." Keith's mind was reeling with the possibilities. She was gravely ill. She had some kind of terminal illness that she'd just found out about.

"Keith, it's no big deal." Dina hedged. She was in a full on panic and refused to look him in the eyes.

"If it's no big deal just tell me!" Keith sat up and looked down at her hoping that intimidation might help his cause.

Inspiration struck while her mind was traveling a million miles an hour; use the same excuse Angie had used earlier that day. "I got a little light headed this morning when Angie and I were out shopping. They think it's anemia. I'm not eating right, being on the run with you all the time. I don't want to miss anything and I just forget to eat. Like you do. Only apparently I'm a little less equipped to handle this life on the run thing."

"That's it? You're alright?" Keith could feel the relief washing through him.

"I'm fine. It's no big deal. I just have to start eating better. More regularly." Dina hadn't lied about that. The doctor she'd seen that day had told her that as a precaution, even though they weren't sure yet, she should start eating better. If she was pregnant, it would be better for the baby to eat well balanced meals starting immediately. No matter the outcome of the test, she could easily make this temporary lie work for her.

"You're sure? You're not holding anything back to not make me worry?" Keith leaned down over her and pushed her hair back gently from her face. She was a bit flushed and his actions caused her to finally raise her eyes to his.

"I'm positive. I promise to be with you for a very long time. I'm healthy as a horse." Dina assured him with a gentle smile. His concern for her welfare made her feel very warm inside.

"But you're anemic." Keith reminded her.

"Which is nothing to worry about if I eat right." Dina assured him. "In fact, the more exercise I get, the better."

"What kind of exercise? Should we go for a walk or something?" Keith immediately made to get out of their bed.

"No. No walking is required. I'd say something a little less upright, yet equally as energetic should take care of it." Dina winked. "I'm hoping that you're the man for the job."

"And who else did you have in mind?" Keith had caught her drift immediately and decided to play along.

"Well, maybe someone very big and strong." Dina teased. "I was thinking maybe Tiny would oblige me. What do you think?"

"I'll get him for you." Keith pushed away from her.

Dina had been so sure that he would become indignant at her suggestion and instead he'd turned the tables on her once again.

"Keith Partridge, if you get out of this bed, I _will_ go looking for Tiny." Dina watched Keith try and hide his laughter while he sat on the edge of the bed. "Get that cute butt back here this instant and tire me out. That's an order."

"Your wish is my command." Keith spun back around and slid his body back along hers until his mouth was once again level with hers. "Any other orders, my lady?"

"Take my breath away." Dina commanded just before pulling his mouth down to hers.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Millie, Shirley and Danny were leaving the house. They were going to go and see Keith's show that night from seats that Millie had gotten from a friend. Keith had no idea they would be there and that's just the way they'd planned it. It was his second to last show.

This plan had gone a long way towards making Shirley feel like she could check up on Keith without him knowing it. If he was still putting on a good show, then things must be going alright. Or so she told herself.

"Mrs. Schwartzmann, is it true?" The small group, laughing at a joke that Danny had just told, glanced up to see a man and woman approaching them.

"Oh, Joseph….and Diane. How are you?" Millie paused on the stairs, but quickly started forward. This couldn't be good.

"Is it true?" Diane repeated her husband's question.

"Well, now, I'm not sure what you're talking about so I can't quite answer that." Millie frowned.

"We just read the story in the late edition of the paper. It says that Joey's father is Keith Partridge. Is that true?" Joseph Howe was not pulling any punches. His son was missing and this woman had withheld some pretty pertinent information from them for years.

"What?" Shirley gasped and then bit her lip to keep silent. She figured she'd find out more by staying quiet. She threw a warning glance at Danny, but he was too stunned by the comment to even look away from the couple.

"Oh, excuse us. We didn't realize you had company." Diane, so intent on getting answers, hadn't really realized that Millie wasn't alone.

Millie sighed and made a quick decision. "Well, actually, I'd like you to meet Mrs. Shirley Partridge and her son Danny. Shirley, Danny, this is Joseph and Diane Howe. They adopted Olivia's baby, young Joey, shortly after his birth."

"Oh, my, I'm sorry. We didn't…." Diane trailed off realizing her faux pas immediately. She'd just blurted out something that this family may not have been aware of.

"It's alright. They know about Olivia's claims about who the father of her baby was." Millie made a quick decision. "Come on inside. I think it's time we all talked. Well, at least it's time that I talked. Each of you only has part of the story."

"We'll be late for the show." Danny reminded them but then quickly realized he was much more interested in what he was about to find out.

"Very likely." Millie smiled at the young man but could do nothing about this interruption. It needed to be handled and with it being made public, they could no longer wait.

As the group settled onto the couches in front of the fireplace, Millie cleared her throat drawing everyone's attention. "I suppose I have some explaining to do, don't I? If you'll be so kind as to let me finish before you start asking questions, this might go a whole lot more quickly."

She watched everyone nod and then took a moment to collect her thoughts.

"Shortly after I brought Olivia and Lester back here from the States, Olivia's doctor's informed me that she was pregnant. Needless to say I was shocked. Keith had been vehement in his denial that anything had happened at the cabin and I had no reason to doubt him. Olivia had been caught in compromising positions with at least two of the men I had hired to guard her to get her home. She'd been attempting to bribe them into helping her escape. Both men were unscrupulous enough to take what she willingly offered but not dumb enough to actually help her get away. They knew that would have meant serious prison time for them." Millie watched the faces around her as they listened intently to her story. She'd never shared this with anyone.

"We had to keep her off her medication until the baby was born or risk causing birth defects. This required Olivia to be held in isolation. It was not a pretty sight. She was delusional most of the time and her hatred of everyone was quite evident; well, of everyone except for Keith. She would beg incessantly to be allowed to contact him to tell him about their baby. As time went by, it was obvious that she was not delusional about the fact that she was pregnant. The only question now, was when would the baby be born. Not that that would have helped all that much. Even if, and I still question this, even if she and Keith had….well, even if Keith could have been the father, the other men had been with her so soon after that the birth wouldn't likely give us the information we needed." Millie didn't want to accuse Keith of anything, but even she had begun to notice the similarities in their looks. "Olivia was in seventh heaven when the baby was born on April 12th."

That fact brought a gasp from Shirley.

"I see you caught the significance as well." Millie looked at her with sympathy. "It was all Olivia needed to cement the idea in her head that Keith was the father. Father and son now shared a birth date – at least according to Olivia. The baby was small. He was only 5 pounds and 12 ounces. The doctor wasn't sure if he was born early or if he was just a small baby. Olivia is so tiny, that the doctor thought that might have just as much to do with the baby's size."

"So, who is the father of Joey?" Joseph could no longer wait to ask his question.

"I can't honestly say." Millie sighed. "Oh, Keith has denied it several times, and I tend to believe him. Yet…."

"Do you have a picture of your son?" Shirley asked. She needed to see for herself if there was any resemblance.

"Yes, right here." Diane pulled out her wallet and handed it to Shirley. Every picture in it was of her son. From the time they'd gotten him when he was a few days old to just about a month before he'd been taken.

"Oh dear." Shirley whispered and felt Danny leaning toward her to get a look.

"That's Keith, isn't it mom?" Danny looked at the pictures and could see the resemblance from baby pictures he'd seen of his older brother.

"No, honey, it's not. But the resemblance is quite amazing." Shirley quietly admitted and then quickly handed the pictures back. She knew that she could no longer avoid a heart-to-heart with her son. No one noticed when she'd palmed one of the pictures.

"So, you see it too." Millie patted Shirley's hand as she leaned toward her.

"It's hard to miss." Shirley admitted quietly. "So, where is Joey?"

Millie put her hand up to silence the Howe's. "I think I better explain."

She waited for the Howe's to nod and then turned back toward Shirley. "We've been doing our best to keep this quiet, mostly because we know who has taken him. But, several days ago, Olivia went to the Howe's house, knocked Diane out and took Joey. The authorities have been quietly searching for him ever since. We haven't been too concerned as we know that Olivia won't hurt him, but the longer she has him, the more she will likely confuse the young boy."

"Mrs. Schwartzmann, we know that how we obtained Joey wasn't exactly on the up and up, but we wanted a child so badly. We've played by your rules because of this. But, if what we've heard today is true. If Keith Partridge is his father and he didn't know about him. Well, what if he wants him back?" Diane Howe spoke her worst fears. She loved Joey more than life itself. She couldn't give him up. Not after almost two and half years of raising him as her own.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. For now, Keith is denying any possibility that he is the father. If what he claims is true then nothing will change." Millie said with a conviction she was no longer feeling. Even Keith's own mother had seen the resemblance.

"Has there been any news on where Joey might be?" Joseph asked the other question that was paramount in their minds.

"Not yet, but Keith won't be in the country for much longer. Olivia will be making a move soon." Millie warned everyone in the room.

Millie's words almost caused Shirley to gasp out loud, but she held it inside. She had hoped against all hope that Keith would somehow get out of the country without Olivia getting a chance to get close to him. What she'd learned tonight crushed that hope completely.

There was more to this than she could have guessed before tonight. Oh, she'd been a fool to ignore her instincts from the first day she'd arrived in Europe. She'd allowed Reuben and her own cowardice to talk her out of grilling her son. But, he'd been through so much when it came to Olivia Braddock; how could she pile on top of that?

"I'd like to head over to the venue now. Keith needs to be warned." Shirley said quietly but firmly.

"Warned, why?" Danny didn't have quite as many pieces of the puzzle as his mother did.

"Well, if they published a story about Keith being the father of a missing child, then the police will likely want to talk to him; if they haven't gotten there already." Shirley stood up and didn't wait to see if anyone else was going with her. She glanced at her watch to realize that unless fate smiled upon them, Keith would likely already be on stage before they got there.

xoxo

"Look, he goes on in ten minutes. Can't this wait?" Reuben was standing between two police detectives and Keith's dressing room door. He kept his voice down, though he doubted Keith could hear them. Either way, he didn't want this messing with his head right before a show.

"We'd rather not wait." The detective standing to Reuben's left said.

"Why not? I'm only asking for a couple of hours. As soon as the show is over, he can talk to you. What's a couple of hours?" Reuben didn't want to get tough with these guys. He'd rather they agreed on their own, but they'd already told him that they weren't here to arrest Keith. So that meant that they couldn't _force_ him to do anything.

"Alright. I guess it can't hurt." The other detective glanced at his partner and slowly agreed. "We'll wait for you back here, by the dressing room door."

"No, no, that won't work. We don't hang around after a show. Too dangerous." Reuben realized he now looked like he was trying to evade them. "Tell you what. We'll let the security personnel get Keith out of the building and then I'll take you back to the house."

"The house?" The one on Reuben's left – he sure wished he could remember their names – asked.

"Yes, we've been staying in rented houses on this tour. It's easier than hotels." Reuben wasn't about to try and explain the intricacies of security on a tour as big as this one. "Don't worry; I'll be here as promised. Just, please, don't bother Keith before the show, alright?"

Reuben watched them both nod in agreement and then ushered them out of the way.

"Reuben, it's time." Skizzy reminded him while he watched the manager nervously straighten his tie.

"Yeah, I know." Reuben barked and then threw Skizzy an apologetic look. He hadn't meant to snap at him. He received a smile of acknowledgment in return.

Everyone close to Keith would do anything to protect him – even from law enforcement itself. Keith would not find out about the police wanting to talk to him until Reuben decided it was time. Nothing on this tour happened without Reuben's express say so – unless, of course, Keith was the one who forced the issue – that thought brought another smile to Skizzy's lips.

Reuben disappeared into the dressing room and reappeared only moments later. "Get ready….alright, here we go."

And they were speeding off down the hallway.

The detectives watched the well oiled machine work and just stayed out of the way. After all, how hard could it be to find a big name like Keith Partridge even if the manager tried to give them the slip?

xoxo

"What do you mean he's not staying at any hotel in the city?" Olivia snapped at Peter.

"Look, I can't make it true if it's not. He's not at any hotel. Not even under an assumed name." Peter explained patiently. If this kept up, she'd have to fork over some serious cash. He was not putting up with her crap for much longer.

"Where could they be staying?" Olivia turned away from Peter to think about it. It had been a wise move on her part. She'd been pushing him hard and he had yet to give her anything concrete. Either way, she knew he was at the end of his rope – but then again, so was she. "Keith, where are you my love?" She murmured to herself.

"You know, he's probably staying at a house somewhere." Peter suggested. It had been an offhand comment made by one of the bellmen he'd bribed to find out whether or not Keith had been staying at any of the priciest hotels in the city.

"That's it! I'll follow his mother. She's staying with my aunt. She knows where his is certainly. And, if she won't lead me to him, then she can help me to get Keith to come to me. It worked before." Olivia whispered quietly, not wanting Peter to hear her. He was never to know that she'd tried this once before and had been foiled.

Peter watched Olivia mumble to herself and had to hold his laugh of derision inside. She really was as batty as they came. He knew that this was not her first attempt to get Keith Partridge all to herself. He'd read the newspapers from 3 years before. It had made the international news and certainly that in Switzerland, where Olivia's aunt had a residence. It may not have been front page, but it was still big news.

xoxo

Reuben had sent Dina upstairs to bring Keith back down. He'd had to fill her in on who was here to see him and she'd just disappeared at the top of the landing when the front doorbell chimed.

"Who could that be?" Reuben frowned. He assumed it was the rest of the band coming back, but why would they ring the chimes. He opened the door and was surprised to see Shirley, Danny and Aunt Millie. "Hi, what are you doing here? Not that you shouldn't be here, but you really shouldn't, should you?"

Reuben's surprised and disjointed greeting was immediately picked upon by Danny. "It's nice to know we're welcome at any time. Hey, it's not like we're related to the person who's paying for all this or anything."

"Danny, stop picking on Reuben." Shirley chastised and sent a warm smile toward Reuben who appeared more nervous than normal – and that was saying something. "I'm assuming Keith is back already, right?"

"Yeah, he's upstairs showering." Reuben opened the door wider to let them in. "Why are you here? I thought you planned to stay away until it was time to leave."

"Didn't you have time to read the papers today?" Shirley put her hand on Reuben's arm.

"Just the early edition before everyone else got up. What did I miss?" Reuben knew immediately that her question had hidden meaning. Something had happened. Something big. Bigger than the two detectives waiting in one of the downstairs rooms.

"There's a story about Carlotta Lopez and the information she supposedly uncovered." Shirley explained and watched Reuben's face lift in surprise and then fall just as quickly into a frown.

"That's what they want to talk to him about." Reuben snapped his fingers as he turned toward the downstairs hallway.

"Who wants to talk to him about what?" Danny asked with a frown.

"There are a couple of detectives from the Geneva police here to talk to Keith. I never got the chance to find out what about, I only had enough time to push them off until after the show. I couldn't have them messing with his head before a show." Reuben explained.

"Oh dear, I had hoped to talk to him before something like this happened." Shirley went on to explain how they'd been delayed from getting to Keith's show and then how the backstage security had not allowed them to get in even after she'd explained who she was. They'd scoffed at her and assumed she'd been lying.

"Sorry. I've really tightened things up. No one gets in without prior notice. If you'd just called me…." Reuben threw her an apologetic smile.

"Reuben, I'm not angry. I was actually pleased after I thought about it. It means that no one can get to Keith at the shows." Shirley returned his smile.

"Ha! Explain that to the guy who you flayed alive. You should have seen her laying into the guy. It was something to behold." Danny remembered things a bit differently. He'd seen his mother lose her cool very rarely in his life, but she'd really lost it earlier that night. He'd been proud to call her his mother – even more so than normal.

"Danny, I did not 'flay him alive'." Shirley was quick to downplay her earlier conversation. She hadn't been proud of her actions, though at the time she'd felt completely vindicated. "I simply tried to explain to him who I was and why I should be allowed entrance."

"Sure, Mom. I'll remember that the next time I have a disagreement with someone." Danny gave her a smug grin.

"We'll talk later." Shirley assured him.

xoxo

"Keith?" Dina walked tentatively into the room. She was not looking forward to telling him who was here to see him. Reuben had told her the bare minimum, but she had filled in the gaps herself with what she already knew. This had to have something to do with that reporter.

She walked into the room and glanced around. The bathroom door was wide open and she couldn't hear any running water. Where was Keith?

She didn't have to wait long to find out. Just as she was about to say his name again, arms were wrapped around her from behind and her 'Keith' turned into a squeak of surprise followed quickly by a much more breathy 'Keith'.

"Hey, gorgeous." Keith whispered in her ear just before he began to lick her neck; his hands already roaming freely.

"Hey yourself." Dina giggled as he touched a spot in just the right way.

Her giggle was quickly cut off by Keith's lips as he spun her fully into his embrace. Dina's arms were wrapped tightly around his neck before she even realized what she was doing.

It took her several minutes to remember why she'd been sent up here. When she finally did remember, it took her several more minutes to make herself care that she should be putting a stop to this rather than continuing it. Let them wait.

As Keith began to back her toward the bed, she decided she better stop this soon, or they'd be waiting a whole lot longer than they'd likely appreciate.

"Ummm…..Keith." Dina said as soon as her lips were finally free to talk. She almost forgot what she was going to say when Keith's lips trailed down her neck.

"Ummm….Dina." Keith mimicked from just below her ear causing a shiver to race down her spine.

"You have visitors." Dina forced out even though she wasn't quite sure what she'd said.

"Too bad." Keith growled and gave Dina's neck a small nip as he finally felt the bed stop their progress.

"Oh, I'd really prefer to continue this, but….." Dina let her thought trail off as Keith's hands had found their way under her skirt. Oh, yeah, she knew exactly why she preferred to wear short skirts when she was around Keith.

"But?" Keith wasn't sure why he wanted her to continue talking. He'd much rather reduce her to moans and sighs than words.

"There are two…..oh god." Dina couldn't continue when Keith's finger wiggled there way into her panties.

"Two oh gods?" Keith teased before she pulled his lips back to hers.

The door chime from downstairs had Dina coming back to reason. She pushed Keith back with more strength than either one of them had expected and he almost lost his balance.

"Hey, if you didn't want to do this, just say so." Keith said a little offended.

"Oh, god, I sooo want to continue." Dina watched him start to advance on her once again and put her hands out in front of herself to stop him. "But we can't."

"Can't?" Keith teased but his forward progress was impeded by her locked arms.

"Can't." Dina assured him. "You'll need to put some clothes on."

"What? This towel doesn't do it for you?" Keith winked at her.

"Oh it does all kinds of things for me. But you have to get downstairs." Dina was still having problems pulling her thoughts together.

"I have no plans on leaving this room. At least not for a while." Keith assured her and bent his knees so that her locked arms slid over his shoulders and he could once again pull her fully against him.

"Keith, there are two detectives here to talk to you. I think it's about that reporter." Dina blurted before she lost the ability to speak again.

"Oh." Keith froze and his eyes lost their amorous intent.

"I'm sorry. That came out all wrong." Dina quickly apologized.

"No, that's alright. There was no easy way of saying that. It's ok." Keith quickly backed away and then after grabbing some clothes, headed back into the bathroom. "I'll be right back."

The door closed behind him and Dina leaned heavily against the bed. She was frustrated beyond belief.

Keith leaned against the vanity and stared at himself in the mirror. It was starting all over again. He could feel the walls closing in again.

Olivia had taken over his life again. Everything he did – everywhere he went – she turned it ugly. He should have only good memories from this tour.

She was going to ruin everything. He couldn't let that happen. Wouldn't let that happen. Just push it all down. Deal with what you have to and move on.

He'd been telling himself that for years. Just keep pushing forward. Don't let it get to you. Ignore it if you have to. Bury it under a busy schedule.

Only a few more days and you can disappear. Let Reuben handle all the other stuff. Just stay focused. Don't let yourself be knocked off your game. Stay strong. Don't let anyone see. Don't let anyone know how much it's bothering you. Perform. It's what you do best.

Keith finished his pep talk and put on his clothes. By the time he came back into the bedroom, both Keith and Dina were composed.

"Let's go." Keith put his hand out to her.

"You want me to come along?" Dina was a little surprised by his request.

"Sure, why not? I have nothing to hide from you." Keith assured her.

Dina grabbed his hand and gave him a smile of support. She would follow this man anywhere; no questions asked. Her love was evident on her face.

xoxo

"Your mom, Danny and Aunt Millie showed up a short time ago. They're already in the room with the detectives." Reuben warned Keith. "Oh, yeah, and Laurie showed up a couple of minutes ago too."

"Did they say what they wanted?" Keith had to consciously think about not squeezing Dina's hand too hard.

"No, but I'm guessing it has something to do with this." Reuben had skimmed the first few paragraphs of the late edition of the news that Aunt Millie had provided.

"Shit!" Keith said with feeling after just reading the headline. "Why do they want to talk to me now? This happened days ago and in a different country."

Reuben could only shrug. Like him, he knew Keith didn't have time to read the article before they went in.

"Why are we just hearing about this now?" Keith asked.

"I wish I knew. I guess the only way we'll find out is to go and talk to them. Ready?" Reuben asked.

"Not in a million years." Keith admitted.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

"Detectives, this is Keith Partridge and Dina Firmly." Reuben said by way of introduction as soon as they walked in the room.

"Good evening, I'm Detective Russo and this is Detective Durant. It's a pleasure to meet you." The taller of the two said as he extended his hand.

Keith just took his hand and nodded. He didn't want to lie by saying it was a pleasure to meet them too; he didn't want to start their conversation by not being truthful.

"Would you like to go somewhere a little more private?" Detective Durant offered.

"Not really. They're all family and I'd just have to tell the story all over again once you left. Why don't you ask what you want to ask me?" Keith decided to cut to the chase.

"If you're sure." Russo watched Keith nod and then just glanced down at his notes. "We were made aware of a connection you may have with a recent murder by the evening edition of the paper. Though we don't suspect you of actually having committed the murder, we think you may have some information for us. However, we would like to just confirm your whereabouts on the night that Carlotta Lopez was killed."

"I had a performance in Fontainebleau just outside of Paris. I would have been with my bodyguards all day, until at least two hours after the show. It was a relatively long drive back to our rental house." Keith easily explained. His alibis would be airtight while on tour. He was never alone. "After that, I would have been back at the house…..with Dina." Keith brought her hand to his lips.

"That's what we thought. No possibility of your having anything to do with her murder. We just had to be sure, you know?" Durant assured him while still making notes. His superiors would want to know the specifics and that they covered the question even though they'd already suspected the answer.

"Sure." Keith said easily. So far this was pretty easy. Now, if they would just leave.

"Now, about the missing child." Durant went on to the next set of notes.

"What missing child?" Keith had jerked back in surprise. This was a totally new one on him. He surmised it was in the newspaper article, but he'd had no time to read it. Besides, what did a missing child have to do with him? He simply was not putting the pieces together. He did not connect the dots – the missing child was none other than the child Carlotta Lopez had been so certain he'd fathered. "Reuben?"

As soon as Keith turned to Reuben he realized that Reuben had been blind-sided by that question too. No one could feign that much surprise. Reuben's face had completely dropped in shock. He glanced beyond him to see his mother bite her lip. "Mom?"

"Keith, I just found out myself tonight. It's why I'm here." Shirley quickly explained and wished she'd pushed a little harder to see Keith before he came down to talk to the detectives. She'd hoped to avoid this shock.

"Found out what?" Keith's eyes drilled her with questions.

The detectives smartly just sat back and listened. They knew they'd find out more this way than asking questions. If you don't ask the right questions, you don't get the right answers. If you don't have to ask any questions at all, you just might get ALL the answers you need.

"Maybe I should explain." Millie was getting a bit tired of this, but realized it had been her tight-lipped approach to this whole matter that had caused all of these problems.

Keith's grip on Dina's hand tightened in dread. Now what was he about to find out? He steeled himself for the words he could feel coming.

He couldn't brace himself enough for what he heard.

"She kidnapped her own child?" Keith asked in shock. "Is that even possible?"

"Her parental rights had been terminated over a year ago. She's not a fit mother as you well know." Millie defended herself. "Keith, she thinks it's your child. It's why she took him. She thinks she can get you to come to her, stay with her, if she has your child."

"It's not mine." Keith said again. He felt like he'd said it a million times.

"Are you sure?" Shirley asked quietly from right next to him. She'd moved closer as she'd watched the horror wash over his face during Millie's explanation.

"What do you mean, am I sure? Of course, I'm sure." Keith's eyes had flown to his mother's when she'd asked the question. "Are you calling me a liar?"

"No! Keith!" Laurie jumped up at that one. Of course their mother wasn't calling him a liar. She couldn't. She wouldn't. Ever.

Shirley reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture. "Keith, this is Joey Howe."

Keith looked down at the picture and his face turned pale. It was like looking at one of his own baby pictures. It couldn't be.

It wasn't possible.

"He's not mine." Keith whispered as he let the photo drop to the carpet as if burned. "How many times and in how many ways do I have to say this. I did not have sex with Olivia in order to escape from that cabin. Why won't you believe me?"

"You told me yourself that you would lie to me if you thought it would protect me. Keith, did you lie to protect me?" Shirley asked just as quietly. Their very intimate conversation was taking place in a room full of people.

Keith looked at her with more hurt in his eyes than she'd ever wanted to see. She had truly wounded him by doubting him.

"Detectives, I have nothing else to say. If you have more questions, arrest me." Keith said before dropping Dina's numb hand, turned from his stunned mother and walked out of the room.

"Mom, how could you?" Laurie went to follow Keith.

"Laurie, wait. Just look at the picture." Danny stepped in front of her and then went over to pick the picture off the floor.

"No." Laurie said as she looked down at the damning evidence. "I'll believe Keith before I believe any stupid old picture. Everyone has a twin somewhere in this world, right? Well, Keith's was born exactly 19 years after he was."

"To a girl he may or may not have had sex with around the time of conception?" Danny quietly asked the question they were all thinking.

Dina turned from the room and hoped against hope that she could find Keith.

xoxo

He was standing on the second floor balcony of their room. It had, thankfully, been the second place she'd looked right after their bedroom.

"Don't jump!" She said softly and tried to infuse her voice with humor.

"Why not?" Keith surprised her by answering. She thought for sure he'd ignore her.

"Because, you'd only end up breaking a leg or something. Either way, what just happened would still be there." Dina said truthfully.

"Yeah, I see your point. So I won't jump. Happy?" Keith's tone hadn't changed, but at least he was talking to her.

"Happy might not be the right word. Relieved is closer to the truth." Dina walked up next to him, but didn't try to touch him. She didn't want to be rebuffed.

"Why relieved?" Keith sighed not sure why he just didn't ignore her.

"Well, for one, you're talking to me." Dina admitted easily. A few months ago he'd have pushed her away as hard as he could as soon as life got difficult. She figured they'd come a long way if she was still standing next to him.

"Why are _you_ talking to _me_? Why aren't you pissed?" Keith figured she'd believed all that bullshit from downstairs and that she must be hating him right about now.

"I guess it bears repeating if you're going to forget it so easily. I love you, you big dope." Dina gave him a soft smile and then turned back to look straight ahead of them.

"So, do you think I'm this kid's father too?" Keith turned toward her and leaned his hip against the railing.

"The resemblance is uncanny, but I believe you before any picture." Dina turned toward him and mimicked his stance. She was happy to let him see the honesty in her eyes.

"So, why doesn't my own mother believe me?" Keith reached out to grab one of her hands. He needed the comfort of her touch. He was feeling betrayed.

"Well, this is only a guess, and you'd be better off asking her yourself, but I'm guessing it has to do with the fact that you told her you'd lie to her if it would protect her. She's assuming that you're protecting her from this. She's probably almost as scared of your answer now as she was three years ago." Dina was telling him how she would have felt in Shirley's shoes. She wanted so badly to believe Keith, herself, and would unless he told her that he'd lie to her to protect her too. If he did that, then all bets were off. She knew how badly he wanted, needed to protect her. He'd been trying to get her to leave to keep her safe for weeks.

"I need her support now more than ever and she's turned on me." Keith said the words so softly, that Dina almost couldn't hear him. It was as if he was afraid if he said them out loud, they'd definitely come true.

"Keith, you need to talk to your mother about this. She loves you, possibly more than I do." Dina tried to infuse a little humor to get Keith to accept what she was saying. She was rewarded with a slight smile. "Keith, she's your mother. She doesn't doubt you lightly. She wouldn't. She couldn't. You're a part of her. She'd rather cut off her own arm than doubt you, yet your own words are causing her to wonder. Only you can set her straight."

"You think so?" Keith leaned his forehead against hers.

"I'm just telling you how I'd feel if you'd said the same thing to me." Dina brought her hands up to his face. "The rest comes because I love you so much that I'd believe anything you told me. Even if you told me the sky was orange."

"It is, you know." Keith was amazed at how easily Dina could pull him from a bad mood. "As orange as Danny's hair."

"You're downright crazy; you know that, right?" Dina kissed the slowly growing smile from his face.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway." Keith pulled her closer and kissed her again.

"True." Dina absorbed the feelings that she knew were love but that Keith still refused to label and then gently pushed him away. "Go talk to her before she comes looking for you. She's interrupted us doing this once already and if I were her, I'd be tearing this place apart looking for you."

"You'll wait up for me?" Keith let her push him further away.

"Oh yeah. You officially owe me one." Dina informed him.

"Didn't know we were keeping score." Keith grinned as he gave her one last kiss.

"We are. Hurry back before you owe me two." Dina gave him a shove.

"If I stall for a while, can we make it three?" Keith teased as he backed away from her.

"Keep this up and you won't have any sleep before you have to get up in the morning." Dina laughed.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Keith said just before walking through the door.

Dina turned back to the view and thought about their conversation. It took her a moment to realize that Keith had never admitted or denied what had happened downstairs. Of course, she'd never come out and asked him either. So, was he the father of Olivia's child?

She rested her hand on her stomach; a stomach that was starting to feel just a little more taught than normal. Well, one thing was sure, he was most definitely the father of the baby she had just found out that day she was carrying. How to tell the father that he was going to become a father, when he was so vehemently denying fathering another child? What made their baby any more deserving of his love?

Would he hate her and the baby because she'd gotten pregnant when he'd warned her time and again that he wasn't looking for a commitment? Would it look like she was trying to trap him?

She quickly brushed the tear from her cheek. She could not look like she'd been crying when he came back to their room.

xoxo

Keith had asked Laurie and Danny to leave the room with just a look. His mom didn't know he was there just yet. She was crying softly into the wad of tissues Laurie had stuffed in her hand.

Shirley was too upset to notice Laurie and Danny leaving. She also missed the soft sound of the door closing behind them.

"You know things are bad when your own mother doubts you." Keith said quietly from slightly behind her. He knew he had to play this one just right.

"Oh, Keith!" Shirley stood up and turned quickly toward him. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to think I didn't believe in you."

"I guess I can see why you might have doubts." Keith grudgingly admitted. "I didn't exactly tell you outright what had happened. And, I did lead you to believe that I might have lied to you."

"Keith, no, it's all my fault. I should have known. No matter what you said. A mother should know these things." Shirley wanted so badly to wrap him in her arms, but he had yet to move any closer and she wasn't sure of her reception. Her guilt was tearing her apart.

"Mom, stop. Let's not try to place blame here, alright?" Keith waited for her to nod her acceptance of his terms. He was uncomfortable with his mother's need to take the blame. He knew where it should really lie. Everything associated with Olivia was his fault. "Dina made me see why you might have gotten the wrong impression."

"She did?" Shirley knew she liked Dina, but that was now cemented. If she could bring her son closer to her, then the girl was squarely in the 'keeper' category.

"Mom, I admit I didn't tell you everything that happened at the cabin. I don't know if I ever will. I know I can't tell you now. I just…." Keith stumbled to a close.

"No, Keith it's alright." Shirley moved around the sofa and pulled him into a hug from which he quickly pushed her away.

"No, it's not. If it were, you wouldn't have doubted me." Keith wasn't quite sure how to make her understand yet still not tell her what he just could not bring himself to tell her.

"Keith, just answer me one question." Shirley had frozen when he'd pushed her away.

"Just one?" Keith joked.

"Is there any possibility that Joey is your son?" Shirley held her breath.

"When this is all over, I'll take a blood test. Good enough?" Keith tried to gauge her reaction.

"Good enough. You will never hear one more word of doubt from me." Shirley assured him never realizing that he'd not answered her question. "You know, it was Laurie that had me doubting myself as soon as you left the room. She refused to believe it even with what many would have assumed was insurmountable proof. That little boy looks very much like you did as a child, but your sister reminded all of us that uncanny resemblances have been known to happen quite often."

"Laurie defended me?" Keith wondered where her blind faith had come from. He had thought with her desire to become a lawyer that she'd convict him on the evidence presented before anyone else. After all, even to Keith, the picture had been quite damning.

"She did. She's always been your staunchest defender, you know that." Shirley reminded him. "Just like you'd defend her to the end."

"True." Keith could feel another smile tugging at his lips. Who'd have thought that this night could end so well? He'd been sure that he would have the break-up of his family to lay at Olivia's door and instead he found that he felt even closer to them than ever.

And Dina – well, she was simply amazing him at every turn. He knew he didn't deserve her, yet he couldn't make himself push her away any longer.

Her birthday on Sunday would be the day she found out how he really felt. She deserved it.

Keith pulled himself back to the present. "Mom, thanks for believing in me."

"Thanks for giving me the opportunity to prove to you that I do." Shirley approached him once again and pulled him into a hug. "I love you, Keith."

"I love you too, Mom." Keith assured her and held her tight.

xoxo

Keith had sought out Laurie and Danny before heading upstairs. He explained to them that he would be taking a paternity test once they found the child. Until then, he'd appreciate it if they simply took his word for it.

"I never doubted you." Laurie assured him.

"I know. Mom told me that you defended me. Thanks." Keith gave Laurie a hard hug of appreciation for her blind faith. When he let her go, a little misty eyed, he turned to Danny who was looking a little uncomfortable. "And you. Now I know you didn't believe me and probably won't until after the paternity test."

"Oh, now, wait a second. I never actually said you fathered the kid. I just said it was a possibility." Danny started backing away from his approaching brother.

"A very strong possibility." Laurie added helpfully and with a big grin on her face. She already knew that Keith was teasing him. He'd winked at her as he'd pulled back from their hug.

"What, I suppose you already sold the story to the tabloids." Keith accused with a mock frown on his face.

"I wouldn't do that. You gotta know that." Danny defended himself, but then dug the hole a little deeper. "Besides I haven't had enough time. I just found out tonight."

"So, you're saying that if you'd had the time you'd have sold the story?" Keith had cornered Danny.

"I didn't say that. I learned my lesson years ago when you guys paid me back for the fake story about you and mom. No selling any stories to the papers. Ever." Danny crossed his heart while he said the last.

"Alright, fine, I believe you." Keith let him off the hook a little more easily than Laurie had hoped, but it had been fun to watch for the short while it had lasted.

"Gee, thanks." Danny sagged in relief.

"Go take Mom back to Millie's. And make sure you keep her safe." Keith reminded him that he had a big responsibility while they stayed away from the rest of them.

"I will." Danny assured him. "So will we see you tomorrow?"

"I doubt it, I have a full schedule. Why?" Keith turned back to Laurie and gave her a sly smile watching her fight to keep the answering smile from her lips. He knew exactly what Danny was digging for. Tomorrow was his birthday.

"No reason. I just thought….well, it was nothing." Danny quickly left the room and missed the smile that soon came over Laurie's face too.

"Won't he be surprised." Laurie could only shake her head at Danny's sad exit.

"That is a fact. See you tomorrow at the party." Keith quickly left the room before he gave away his secret. The only one who knew about it was Reuben. They'd all be surprised. That was the plan.

xoxo

"Go back to sleep." Keith suggested to Dina as he rolled out of their bed the next morning.

Dina didn't bother to answer him. She was too busy trying to stop herself from throwing up all over the bed. She concentrated until the bed stopped moving from Keith's departure.

She soon drifted back to sleep.

"Dina, we thought you'd died up here." Angie said as she came into the room to find her friend still sleeping peacefully.

"Angie?" Dina woke slowly and then suddenly made a break for the bathroom before throwing up what little was in her stomach.

"Here, you might need this." Angie handed her her robe while she filled a glass with water. She turned back around to find her friend wrapped in the robe and huddled miserably on the floor. "Did you get the results back yet?"

"No, I'm supposed to call this morning." Dina barely breathed the words afraid her stomach hadn't settled yet. She felt the guilt wash over her for lying. But, if she couldn't tell Keith, it didn't seem fair to share the news with their friends first.

"Well, unless you're suffering from the strangest food poisoning the world has ever seen, you are most definitely suffering from morning sickness." Angie pointed out.

"Please, don't say anything to anyone else. Not even Gordy, alright?" Dina feared that the rumors would spread amongst the travel group faster than she could possibly stop.

"I won't. I know how worried you are about this." Angie had almost given in to the urge to spill the beans last night, but she knew how close Keith, Skizzy and Gordy were. She also knew that given the chance, they gossiped as much as they accused the women of doing. She figured Dina deserved the right to tell Keith first. Now, if she would just get confirmation – of course, she'd also have to have the guts to tell him. Angie wondered if she'd be able to do it herself. Especially given the fact that Gordy would be a whole lot more likely to be happy about such unexpected news than Keith would. Keith's popularity partially hinged upon his single status.

Dina's next comment pulled Angie from her thoughts.

"Do I look fat to you?" Dina pulled her robe flat against her stomach.

"Hardly. You're still thin as a rail." Angie assured her.

"I feel thick." Dina whined.

"Dina, it's too early no matter what." Angie laughed at her friend's recent change of heart.

"Oh, god, Angie. What am I going to tell Keith?" Dina wailed and then made a mad scramble for the toilet bowl once again.

"First things first, Firmly. Let's get your head out of that toilet bowl, get some tea and crackers into you and then call the clinic. Until you're positive, you aren't telling anyone anything." Angie reminded her.

"Maybe I won't have to say anything for several months. I mean, Keith's never around when the morning sickness hits. And, maybe I'll be lucky and not show until I'm almost due." Dina dreamed big.

"Mhhmmm….and you're going to give birth to a baby the size of a peanut. Dream on Dina. You'll be showing before too long considering how tiny you are now." Angie popped her balloon.

"Kill me now." Dina moaned as she leaned over the toilet bowl one more time.

"Hell no. I'm dying to see Keith's reaction. Do you promise to tell him in a very public place?" Angie grinned.

"Angie, get out." Dina commanded and then threw up again.

"I will. But only long enough to get you that tea and crackers. Try to be off the floor before I get back, hmm?" Angie laughed as she walked out the door.

"God will pay you back for making fun of me you know." Dina used what little strength she had to yell that after her friend. "Just wait until you and Gordy have kids."

All she got was Angie's laughter trailing behind her.

xoxo

"Millie, Keith has said he'll take a paternity test when Joey is found. I think we can all put our fears to rest and be assured that Keith is not the father. However, we have to hide that fact from the press and from Olivia until Joey is found." Shirley bit into her dry toast. She had to fit into a formal gown for the fund raiser on Sunday night.

"I'm not sure if I'm glad to hear that or sad. I would have loved to have actually had a tie to your wonderful family." Millie truly was saddened to know that young Joey wouldn't know this family that she'd grown to love.

"Millie, you're our honorary Aunt already. That'll just have to do." Danny assured the woman that no matter the outcome, she would always be a part of their family.

"Oh Danny, thank you. That means more than you'll ever know. I'd be honored to be your honorary aunt." Millie grinned back at him.

"Good. I expect Christmas and birthday presents. In fact, it's my birthday today – not that anyone in my family remembered. I could really use a new car, but if that's too much a new stereo would do." Danny immediately pushed his own agenda.

"Daniel Partridge." Shirley said no more. Millie was already laughing merrily.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

"When's lunch? I'm hungry." Danny found his mother reading in one of the many downstairs rooms.

"Danny, we just ate breakfast a short time ago." Shirley glanced at her watch to realize that people should start showing up at any time now.

"No we didn't. That was at least 3 or 4 hours ago. A lifetime for a growing 16 year old." Danny hinted that he was now a year older. She'd totally ignored his hints at breakfast too.

"You're growing alright." Shirley easily agreed with him and totally ignored his reference to the fact that it was his birthday.

"I sure am. It's almost like I'm a year older….today." Danny tried a much more direct approach.

"Hmmm…." Was all Shirley said frustrating him completely and turning quickly back to her book to hide her smile.

He plopped down on the sofa across from her. "Mom."

"Yes, Danny." Shirley refused to look up. She knew she'd blow it if she did.

"Mom, how could you forget?" Danny huffed.

"Forget what dear?" Shirley looked at her watch and hoped the doorbell would ring. She didn't know how much longer she could hold him off.

"Mooommmm." Danny's whine was interrupted by the doorbell. He totally missed Shirley's sigh of relief.

"Who could that be?" Shirley got up quickly knowing that Danny would be close behind her.

"Happy Birthday!" Greeted Danny as he walked into the front hallway.

"You didn't forget!" Danny couldn't hold back the huge grin that split his face as he watched Laurie, Reuben, Gordy, Angie and Dina pile into the house with wrapped gifts in their hands. "Hey, where's Keith?"

"Don't worry brother dear, he's coming. Keith is finishing up an interview as we speak." Laurie had to reach up higher than normal to ruffle his hair, but she couldn't resist the urge.

"He's bringing a present, right?" Danny looked at the gifts with excitement in his eyes. He knew he'd love them all, but he had hopes for something really special from his brother now that he was old enough to get his hands on his money that had been kept in trust for him for years.

"I would guess so." Laurie laughed. "Should I take mine back?"

"No way! Hand it over." Danny reached for the large box in her hands and almost overbalanced when she quickly pulled it out of his reach.

"This is not Christmas. You will not be rattling packages before it's time to open them. Besides 16 year olds do not rattle packages." Laurie reminded him.

"Who's going to rattle them? A little shake as I set them down maybe." Danny grinned.

"Come on, we're set up in the solarium." Shirley could only shake her head at her middle son's antics.

"So, that's why Alfred was shadowing me everywhere. I thought he was afraid I was going to steal the silver." Danny threw a smile at the butler who did his best to keep a straight face, but did send him a quick wink.

"No, his job was to make sure you didn't see the setup for the party." Shirley assured him as she put her arm around him and pulled him along with her.

They didn't have to wait too long before the front doorbell rang again.

"That's likely Keith." Reuben put his hand up to everyone. "He asked me to keep you all here."

"Why?" Even Shirley was surprised by that request.

"You'll find out shortly." Reuben stuck his head out into the hallway and couldn't stop his smile from growing.

"Figures. Keith's going to make all of our gifts look like paperclips, isn't he?" Laurie huffed without malice. Keith had always given a lot of thought to his gifts. When he hadn't had money, it had been a challenge. She couldn't wait to see what he'd be able to pull off now that he had cash more readily available.

"Hey, Happy Birthday Red." Skizzy walked in the door first and quickly found the birthday boy almost dancing from foot to foot in his excitement to see Keith's surprise.

"Skizoid." Danny threw back. He hated it when they called him Red and they seemed to do it more often just knowing that. "Where is he?"

"Right behind me." Skizzy laughed at Danny's obvious impatience.

"Surprise." Keith said as he rounded the corner. Everyone gasped when they saw who he was pulling behind him by her hand. It was Gloria Hickey, wearing a huge grin. No one knew for sure if it was because she was happy to be here for Danny's birthday, the fact she was in Switzerland or, more likely, she was happy to be holding Keith's hand. She'd never tell.

"Gloria!?!?" Danny gaped in total surprise.

"Happy Birthday!" Gloria walked toward Danny as soon as Keith had dropped her hand.

"Keith, what a wonderful surprise." Shirley walked up next to her eldest and gave him a warm hug.

"Yeah, I thought he'd like it." Keith watched his brother hug the girl of his dreams while he grinned at the thumbs up that Danny was giving him.

As Shirley headed away to greet Gloria, Keith was quickly wrapped in a hug from Dina. "You are such a closet romantic."

"Care to find the closest one? I'll show you just how romantic I can be." Keith whispered in her ear.

"Don't tempt me. I think our absence would be quickly noted. This isn't the biggest party in the world. But, hold that thought." Dina pulled back to give him a kiss and then turned to look back at Gloria and Danny. She noticed that Gloria had been watching their exchange while Shirley had welcomed her to Switzerland.

"Oh, my mom's back at the hotel. She's still jet lagged. Keith paid for both of us to come. Wasn't that nice?" Gloria explained to Shirley.

"Yes, it was. I have no idea how he pulled this off, but it sure is great to have you here." Shirley followed her glance to see Dina and Keith totally wrapped up in each other and then turned back to see Gloria turn purposefully away from the scene. Good, it appeared that Gloria was finally resigning herself to the fact that Keith would never be hers.

"Oh, Reuben called us about a week ago. We've been working with this travel agent named Trish. She was super nice about all the hassle such a long trip on short notice caused. I don't know how she did it, but here we are." Gloria glanced back and grabbed Danny's hand pulling him toward her. "It's extra special when you get to celebrate the 16th birthday with your boyfriend; especially when he's out of the country unexpectedly."

Danny beamed at Gloria's reference to his being her boyfriend. Here he'd been spending the whole summer trying to get Gloria to date him exclusively and all Keith had to do was fly her to Switzerland to get her to admit her true feelings. He owed him big time.

Shortly after Keith arrived, they were eating lunch followed quickly by the cake with sixteen candles burning brightly.

"Make a wish." Laurie urged when Danny made to blow the candles out before taking the time to follow tradition.

"That's kid stuff. Besides, mine already came true." Danny sent a meaningful glance in Gloria's direction and then turned back to the cake. He blew out the candles in one breath.

"Proves you're all hot air." Keith threw the insult at Danny while Dina snuggled happily into his side.

"Your insults will not bother me today. It's my birthday and I'm just too happy to be mad at you. Besides, you haven't given me your present yet." Danny reminded him.

"What? Wasn't bringing Gloria here present enough for you?" Keith watched Danny shake his head in the negative. "Well, too bad, that's all you're getting, Mr. Greedy."

"Aw, come on….." Danny wasn't beyond begging.

"Hey, did you see me come in carrying a present like everyone else was?" Keith reminded him.

"No, I didn't, now that you mention it." Danny frowned.

"Danny, I'm here. Isn't that enough?" Gloria turned his sad face to hers.

"Yeah, you know what. It is." Danny's frown quickly turned into a grin. "However, I know that everyone else brought one. So, bring 'em on."

"You never could wait for the presents to be opened." Shirley laughed as she began to hand him the presents that had been set on a table near him.

As Danny opened presents and thanked each of the givers profusely, he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that Keith hadn't given him a gift to open. He did a great job hiding his disappointment, though. It wasn't too hard when you consider he got a new leather jacket from his mom, a business portfolio from Laurie, a subscription to Business Week from Reuben and assorted other gifts that were all things he'd wanted; even the unexpected stereo from Aunt Millie who promised to ship it to the States.

"Thank you all. Everything is just great." Danny smiled and looked around at the group of family and friends.

"Oh, hey, what's this?" Keith reached into his pocket and pulled out a small wrapped box. "I don't know where this came from."

"I knew you'd get me something to unwrap." Danny's eyes had lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Oh you did, did you?" Keith returned his brother's grin and handed over the box.

"It's so small. Guess it's not your 'vette." Danny joked.

"In your dreams." Keith assured him.

He opened the box to find a ring identical the one that Keith had worn on his pinky for 5 years.

"Oh man, this is so great." Danny said in awe.

"Dad would have given you one on this birthday, so I thought I better continue the tradition." Keith felt the smile wanting to fall from his lips, but held it there.

He glanced over to see his mother dabbing at her eyes. "Oh Keith, that's just so thoughtful."

"Yeah, Keith, that really was special." Laurie too was feeling a little emotional.

"Stand up you big dope." Danny pulled Keith into a big bear hug as soon as he'd reached his feet. "Thanks." He whispered with feeling.

"You're welcome." Keith pulled back a little uncomfortable with the excessive feelings floating around the room. "It's probably not the right size, but you can just get it sized when you get home."

Danny slid it on his pinky finger just like Keith's. "Naw, it fits great."

"Hmmm, who'd have guessed? I bought it several sizes larger than I thought you'd need. I figured it was big enough to fit your thumb." Keith teased to lighten the mood.

"You really are a big dope." Danny punched him in the arm.

"Hey, no punching anyone but Gloria." Keith fell back overdramatically and rubbed his arm.

"We're way beyond that." Gloria reminded everyone to Shirley's chagrin.

"Hmmm….Danny's finally learned how to neck. Even without one." Keith kept it up.

"All he had to do was follow you on a date." Laurie decided to get in on the teasing.

"He'd know a lot more than necking, if that's the case." Skizzy reminded everyone and then quickly looked down when he got a sharp look from Shirley.

"So, who wants some cake?" Reuben broke the tense silence.

"Apparently you do." Danny went right back to teasing now that the uncomfortable moment had passed.

As the conversation flowed, Keith's performance at the benefit finally came up.

"So, what did you decide to play?" Laurie asked him.

"I don't know, I hadn't really thought about it." Keith admitted.

"Hadn't thought about it? It's tomorrow night." Shirley reminded him.

"I know." Keith was unconcerned. He didn't need to rehearse, it was just him. He'd play something he was very familiar with.

"So, how many songs is he supposed to sing?" Reuben suddenly remembered he'd never asked that question of Millie.

"Nothing is set in stone. He can sing six or as many as he wants." Millie had set aside an hour or more if he wanted it. There would be a pianist playing quietly in the background most of the night, but other than a short stint by a magician earlier, there was no other real entertainment; just the auction which was the main source of revenue other than checks written directly to the hospital.

"Six or more?" Keith was now a little more concerned. He hadn't realized she wanted such a long set from him. "How many more?"

"Keith, you can do one and that's good with me. Your being there is the most important part." Millie laughed at his discomfort. "I didn't mean to make it seem like this was going to be a chore. If you want to just walk up and say 'hi' that's good too."

"Oh what a relief. All you have to do is say 'hi'. Thank god, no one has to suffer through your singing." Danny joked.

"Come on Gloria, we're leaving. If Danny doesn't appreciate his presents, he can give them back." Keith immediately went after his brother. One never let Danny get the upper hand.

Dina arched a brow at the quick look of pleasure that Gloria had tried to hide. It appeared that if given the chance, she'd still prefer Keith over Danny. And, here they all thought she'd outgrown her crush. Not that Dina could exactly blame her; she herself was totally hung up on Keith.

"Hands off my girlfriend." Danny immediately put himself between Keith and Gloria, both brothers totally oblivious to Gloria's continued feelings.

Dina shared a look with Laurie who'd seen the quick flash of feelings that Gloria had tried so hard to hide. They made a quick pact to keep Keith and Gloria far apart while they were in the same country. It was for the best.

"So, Gloria, will you still be here tomorrow night?" Laurie quickly changed the subject.

"Yes, our return tickets are for Tuesday. Keith left us a little time for some sightseeing. Wasn't that nice?" Gloria threw him a smile.

"It sure was. That's my brother, for you." Laurie decided to remind Gloria who she was here for. "Well, seeing Danny is too absorbed in his birthday haze, I guess I'll have to suggest it. Why don't you come to the benefit as his date?"

"Great idea." Danny immediately looked at Gloria for the hoped for acceptance of the suggestion.

"I wouldn't have anything to wear." Gloria's disappointment was evident. "It sounds very high-brow."

"It is – black-tie." Danny frowned as he didn't see a solution either.

"I wonder if something of my nieces would fit you. There are several closets full of dresses. Some might be simple enough to have aged well over the years and not be outdated. Care to come with me and check it out?" Millie offered.

"You'd let me borrow something?" Gloria asked in awe.

"Tell you what, if you find something you like, you can keep it." Millie left out 'she won't be needing it in the psychiatric hospital'.

"Keith, we need to be going." Reuben had glanced at his watch for the hundredth time that afternoon and reminded Keith that they had one more interview before they had to go to the venue.

"Right. I'll see you all later?" Keith waited to get the nods from everyone around the room. His glance finally fell on Dina. "Walk me to the door?"

"Sure." Dina let Keith pull her behind him.

Millie took Gloria out of the room shortly after Keith's departure with Dina, Skizzy and Reuben. They witnessed the passionate kiss between Keith and Dina at the front door.

"They make such a cute couple, don't they?" Millie, not knowing of Gloria's unrequited love for Keith, spoke only the truth.

Gloria swallowed hard and finally let go of the hope that someday he'd be hers. It was obvious to anyone who looked at them that they were in love. She also couldn't help but remember how nice Dina had been to her. Well, if she couldn't have him at least he had someone who was worthy of him. She forced the words from her mouth. "Yes, they do."

If Olivia could have seen it, she would never have understood how Gloria could admit that he would never be hers.

xoxo

Money could get you almost anything you wanted. Olivia couldn't help but smile as she glanced around the dressing room that she knew Keith would be in in just a couple of hours. It was his last show besides the benefit that she'd heard about at her aunt's house.

Things were falling into place beautifully. After tonight, her plan would be in motion. It was brilliant, if she did say so herself.

"Soon, my love." Olivia said as she brushed her hand over Keith's stage costume that Reuben had had delivered by Gordy earlier in the day. Right below it was Keith's ever present duffle bag. She picked it up and set it on a table. She hoped against hope that what she was looking for was there.

"Ah, there you are." Olivia said as she pulled it from its spot and slid it into the strap of her bra for safe keeping.

xoxo

She watched patiently as Keith walked into the room and was soon left by himself. Good, the information she'd paid for was so far holding up. She now had some time alone with him.

She waited until he walked away from the door and then stepped between him and his means of escape.

"Hello, my love." She said confidently.

Keith simply spun around and stood stock still. He was too shocked for words. She'd actually gotten to him.

xoxo

"They were closed when I called. I guess I won't know for sure until I get back to the States." Dina wasn't exactly pleased that she was lying, but until she could figure out how to tell Keith, she was not telling anyone else. Not even Angie who was only waiting for confirmation on what they had both discussed as if it were the truth.

"I'm not sure I can wait that long. Should we go by there? Maybe a security guard could give us the home phone number of the doctor." Angie suggested.

"We'll see." Dina hedged.

"Aren't you dying to know for sure?" Angie was a little puzzled by Dina's calm manner.

"Not really." Dina wished she'd heard something different. Oh, she was happy to be having Keith's baby, just not now. Not yet.

"You're a stronger woman than I am." Angie gave Dina a quick hug.

'No I'm not. I'm the biggest chicken in the world. I'm so chicken I should have feathers.' Dina thought as she took what comfort she could from Angie's support.

xoxo

"Don't you have anything to say to me?" Olivia began to advance on Keith who could not seem to shake his shocked paralysis.

"Stay away from me." Keith finally found his voice, though it wasn't nearly as loud as he'd expected it to be. The words were screaming in his head at volumes he found deafening.

"Now, how can you say that to the mother of your child? He's beautiful. You should see him. He looks just like you." Olivia stood within touching distance, but for some reason didn't reach out. She was waiting for something specific.

"No. It's not true." Keith could almost feel the strength leaving him. He was dreaming. It was a nightmare. He'd had enough of them three years ago. Hell, he'd had enough of them recently.

"His eyes are just as beautiful and expressive as yours. They change with his moods. It's funny to watch." Olivia watched the shock leave his eyes. It was what she'd been waiting for. If he was in shock, she wouldn't get a true reaction.

She reached out to touch his face.

As soon as her hand made contact, Keith reacted. He jerked back, grabbed her hand and threw it away from him. He was around her and through the door before she could blink. 

"Get her out of here." Keith said to Tiny and Skizzy as he ran past them.

They shared a confused look and then turned as one to the room to see Olivia standing there stunned.

"Get Kincaid." Tiny instructed as he approached the young woman.

"On it, but that's Olivia Braddock. Do NOT let her get away." Skizzy instructed.

Reuben was on the phone with the police and the hospital within seconds of hearing about Olivia being found in Keith's dressing room. He was assured that he would not only have a police car there posthaste, but a doctor from St. Joseph's Psychiatric Hospital shortly.

Once that was done, he headed toward the dressing room, Skizzy right behind him. "Where's Keith?"

"I'm not sure." Skizzy suddenly realized.

"Find him." Reuben instructed and watched Skizzy run off, but shouted one last instruction to Keith's friend. "Quietly."

"Gotcha." Skizzy assured him.

He entered the room to find Olivia weeping quietly and Tiny standing uncertainly near the door.

"Just didn't want her to get away." Tiny explained.

"Good idea. Help's on its way." Reuben too kept his distance.

"Where is he?" Olivia surprised them by asking.

"Far away from you." Reuben told her, unable to keep his hatred out of his voice.

"Why? I love him. I'd never hurt him. Besides, Keith Jr. needs him." Olivia looked down quickly to hide the cunning look in her eyes.

"You are one sick puppy, aren't you?" Reuben spoke the words with a certainty that she had cemented with her delusional words.

"We'll be married and have a whole bunch of kids. Maybe they can start a band like Keith and his family did. Only now Keith will be Shirley and Keith Jr. will be the lead singer so a whole new generation can swoon at his looks and talent." Olivia hugged the happy thought to herself.

"You get to hold her if she tries to get away." Reuben quickly reminded the mountain of a man standing next to him.

"Ah, man, that's not fair. I didn't sign up for this." Tiny complained.

"Neither did I." Reuben assured him.

They were both happy when Olivia stopped talking but seemed to stay lost in her own little fantasy. They were also happy to see two policemen arrive.

They, too, kept their distance and waited for the doctor. Tiny, however, was happy to concede the pleasure of having to restrain her should she try to run.

They didn't wait too much longer when a man in a suit came through the door carrying a black doctor's bag.

"Olivia, where have you been?" The man said softly as he walked toward her.

"No! I'm not ready to go back. Keith is here. You can't take me." Olivia ran at the man as he tapped the syringe he'd removed from his medical bag.

There was a brief struggle with Olivia soon losing to the man's superior strength and whatever he'd injected into her arm. She soon melted into a heap.

The doctor picked her up and walked past the stunned men. "She won't be bothering you anymore."

"Thank God." Reuben wanted to sag with relief.

"Where's Keith?" Tiny asked.

Reuben felt his panic return – and his strength as he bolted through the door in search of Keith and Skizzy.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

"Ouch, you big oaf!" Olivia spat as soon as they were driving away from the arena.

"Sorry, I misjudged the door frame." Peter tried for his most sincere tone while inside he was laughing at her. She'd deserved the smack to the head. She'd given him bruises when she'd fought back in the dressing room.

"Like you misjudged sticking that needle in my arm? You were only supposed to really stick it in if they were close enough to see it." Olivia reminded him as she rubbed the sore spot on her arm.

"They were watching closer than you thought; especially that manager. Nothing gets by him." Peter defended himself.

"Nothing except Olivia Braddock and her accomplices. We got exactly what we went there for. Now, not only do they think I'm locked back up, but there is no way that Keith can leave the country until I want him to." Olivia patted the item still tucked safely in her bra.

"You got his passport?" Peter really was amazed that as crazy as she was, she really had come up with a great plan.

"Of course. Did you doubt me?" Olivia snarked.

"No, I'll never doubt you." Peter could easily admit to himself that he was very glad NOT to be Keith Partridge. Oh, he'd sure like all the girls fawning over him, but this one particular girl? No way. She scared him and he was supposedly on her side.

"Take me back to the cabin. We'll head back out and watch them at the benefit and then wait until they head to the airport. Hopefully they'll be running so far behind that no one will know there's a problem until it's too late." Olivia smiled. Sometimes she was so brilliant she even amazed herself.

xoxo

"Where is he?" Reuben rushed up to Skizzy who was standing just offstage.

"Can't you hear him?" Skizzy made Reuben pause long enough to realize that a piano was playing; and not by itself.

"Right." Reuben shook his head at his own foolishness. Who else would it be playing; they were the only ones there. They'd been early thanks to favorable traffic and an interview that actually ended on time. "You talk to him?"

"Other than Keith telling me to back off?" At Reuben's nod, Skizzy finished. "Nope, nothing else."

"Alright, you and Tiny go back to the dressing room. I'll bring Keith in a few minutes. Oh, and make sure she didn't leave any surprises." Reuben waved him off.

"Ok." Skizzy knew that Reuben and Keith were close and he gladly acceded the upcoming conversation to the older man. He didn't really know how to deal with Keith's feelings or more likely his fears.

Reuben watched Skizzy and Tiny walk away, then he listened to Keith play for a little while. It was new; that much he could tell. Keith wasn't singing, so he didn't know if it had lyrics yet or not.

"Sounds good." Reuben said as he walked out onto the stage.

"Thanks." Keith said automatically, not stopping his fingers from floating over the keys. It was his pat answer when Reuben complimented him on a new song.

"You alright?" Reuben asked quietly.

"Yeah. Sure." Keith answered automatically again and then let his hands fall discordantly on the keys. "No, not really."

"Do you want to cancel the show?" Reuben figured he better cut to the chase. They'd be opening the doors soon.

"Too late, right?" Keith finally glanced up at Reuben.

"Maybe. But, if you need to, well, we'll figure it out." Reuben assured him.

"She gone?" Keith had wanted to run far and fast, but he had a responsibility to his fans. So, he'd gone as far as the place that brought him nothing but pleasure; the stage.

"Yeah, her doctor came and picked her up. He had to drug her to get her to leave, but she's gone." Reuben waited to see what Keith would do.

"Good." Keith said simply.

Reuben wasn't sure what to say next, so he waited once again to see what Keith would do. Keith just stared at the keys of the piano.

"Umm….Keith?" Reuben was getting nervous. Keith was too still. Was he going to be alright? Oh, how he wished Shirley was here.

"Yeah." Keith jerked as if coming out of a trance.

"Their going to open the doors soon. We need to get off the stage." Reuben reminded him.

"Ok." Keith's answers were short and simple; as if longer thoughts were beyond him.

Reuben waited again. Keith didn't move.

"Keith, do you want me to get your mom?" Reuben was surprised by Keith's response. His head snapped up and there was fire in his eyes.

"No! You aren't going to tell her any of this." Keith spat the words out. "I'll tell her. Her, Laurie and Danny. Dina too. You're not to contradict anything I say. Got that? They need to be protected from this."

"Keith, what do they need protecting from? Olivia's caught. She can't hurt you." Reuben reminded him.

"Alright, fine. The truth is, I need protection from them. Alright? They'll poke and prod at me until I go crazy. Just let me tell them what happened." Keith kept his voice firm though he would have begged had he thought that would have worked. However, with Reuben, if he made himself sound sure, then Reuben would agree. It worked; usually.

"No problem." Reuben agreed. "But, we need to get off this stage. Now!"

Keith could hear the sound of metal concession stands being opened. Yep, it was definitely time to become scarce. "Right behind you."

Reuben breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe things would turn out better than he thought. Was it possible that seeing Olivia hadn't had an adverse effect on Keith? He seemed alright; a little down maybe, but definitely not damaged. He thought he'd be a physical wreck after confronting her. He was glad to be proven wrong.

Reuben got a slight nod from Skizzy letting him know that all was well in the dressing room.

"Look, why don't you go and relax. I'll wait for your family and then bring them in. Alright?" Reuben suggested quietly.

"Sure. Give me about a half an hour though. I want to take a shower." Keith felt dirty even though Olivia had barely touched him.

"Sure." Reuben nodded. He really was starting to get nervous about how calm Keith was. He should be a raving lunatic. Reuben knew he would have been in his shoes.

xoxo

"Reuben, what is it?" Shirley asked as soon as Reuben had told them that Keith wanted to see them before the show.

Reuben had avoided coming in until just before he'd take them to Keith. He knew he couldn't hold out long against Shirley's questions, innocent as they were. He just could not lie to her. He was incapable.

"Look, Keith asked me to let him tell you. Let's go, alright? He's waiting. I just checked on him." Reuben waved his hand in front of him asking them to precede him.

They filed into Keith's dressing room to find him sitting cross-legged on the couch. He looked totally relaxed, but he wasn't yet dressed for the show. He had plenty of time to change, but it would also be an excuse to make sure everyone left after he was done talking and before they could ask too many questions. It was the ideal situation.

"Hey, hi." Keith looked up and put on a smile. It felt fake.

"What's wrong?" Shirley knew that smile was fake as soon as he pulled it out. It didn't reach his eyes and it was too perfect.

Keith stood up and motioned for them to take his place. "Sit down." When they paused he continued. "I think you're going to want to be sitting."

Dina quickly grabbed a seat. This cloak and dagger bit was making her nervous and a little light headed. Her quick following of Keith's instructions caused him to smile at her; a more genuine smile by a long shot.

This more normal look allowed Shirley to relax a little herself. She sat next to Dina and was followed shortly by Danny and Laurie. "Alright, we're all sitting."

"Olivia is back in custody." Keith said without preamble.

"What? How? When?" Shirley had to force herself not to pop right back up.

"She was here. Earlier. When we got here." Keith started a little stiltedly. He had planned to be smooth and unconcerned hoping that they'd believe it hadn't affected him. He was fine. Well, he was, right?

"Are you alright?" Shirley got up and walked over to him. She didn't care if he didn't want her standing. She was going to offer him her support.

"I'm fine. I barely saw her. We didn't really talk." Keith was lying through his teeth and he hoped they didn't realize it. He was planning to put on a better performance right now then he would once he was on stage.

"How did they take her into custody?" Shirley was surprised at Keith's calm. She knew he'd been steeling himself for this meeting for some time, yet still she was surprised by his total lack of emotion. He should have been angry, upset, something. Not this calm, unemotional…..robot.

"Reuben called the hospital and her doctor came for her. I wasn't around when that happened. I left her to Tiny and Reuben." Keith could answer truthfully there.

"And, she said nothing to you. Not where she had hidden Joey Howe?" Shirley figured that Olivia would have brought up the son she was claiming to be Keith's. Shirley knew she would have in her shoes. It was the only possible way to ingratiate herself with Keith. She had to have mentioned the boy.

"No. She didn't tell me where she hid Joey. But then again, I didn't ask." Keith had never even thought of that. He'd just felt the need to be away from her that the well being of the little kid had never even crossed his mind. It should have. It was obvious that his mother had expected it of him.

"Keith…." Shirley got no further before Keith interrupted her.

"Look, she said hello and I split. What's so hard to believe about that? Do you really think I'd hang around to hear what she was thinking? What she wanted? I'm not that much of a masochist. She's gone and I couldn't be happier. Let it go." Keith turned from Shirley and paced as far away from her as he could get; which wasn't too far. The dressing room wasn't that large.

"Alright." Shirley knew there was more to this than Keith was telling. But, so far he seemed pretty calm. She hated to agitate him any further. So she decided to change the subject. "Are you planning on still doing the show tonight?"

"Sure, why not? We're all here. The fans are already showing up. May as well." Keith tried to sound upbeat.

"Then maybe we should leave you alone so you can finish getting ready." Shirley motioned for everyone to get up and leave.

"Sure. Thanks." Keith had been ready to be the one to ask them to leave. He hadn't expected his mother to let things go this easily.

When silence once again descended on the room, Keith began to hear the specters of earlier that night whisper in his subconscious. He began to pace. Then he began to talk to himself. Anything to keep them quiet. "Keep your head on straight. No one's going to get to you. Just keep going forward. Nothing's more important than your fans. The show must go on. No excuses. Everyone's counting on you."

It had worked for years.

It was starting to lose its effectiveness.

xoxo

"Reuben, what's he not telling us?" Shirley asked as soon as they had all moved to a different room down the hallway. It would be used as the bands dressing room, but they were all still hanging out in the green room.

"I'm not sure." Reuben answered nervously.

Shirley just arched a brow at him.

"Really, I'm not. I wasn't in the room when she was with him. Though, I doubt it happened as fast as he said." Reuben admitted in defeat. He'd held out even less long than he'd hoped for. He was a hopeless cause around Shirley.

"Well, he's not 'alright'." Shirley said with conviction.

"No, he's not." Reuben sighed his agreement. "But, he's going to go on. He refused to stop the show."

"How can he? He should be a mess." Laurie worried along with her mother.

"Don't tell him that. So far he's holding up just fine. If he can do the show, maybe that's the best thing." Reuben reasoned.

"I agree with Reuben." Dina finally spoke up. She'd planned to leave this discussion to the family, but she'd seen how much positive energy Keith got from a performance. He needed this possibly more than anyone could imagine. "He needs to perform. It's the one thing that can give his life back the right perspective. This is what he lives for."

"I agree with Dina. If we're voting, that is." Danny piped in.

"We're not voting on something as important as your brother's emotional stability." Shirley threw Danny a warning look.

"Shirl, he's an adult. This is his decision." Reuben reminded her.

"Well, of course it is." Shirley agreed.

"Good, I thought you might try to stop him." Reuben heaved an internal sigh of relief.

"I should." Shirley paused and then sighed herself. "But I won't. You and Dina are probably right. If he needs normal, then performing will give him that."

"It makes sense." Laurie agreed. She too had wanted to stop Keith from going on. If he had a meltdown on stage, it would be the talk of the entertainment world for years to come; maybe decades.

"Alright, if he wants to go on, we'll be here to support him. Let him know that, will you, Reuben?" Shirley knew that Keith would not agree to see them again. Not right before he went on. He needed to forget as much of this as he could before he went on. Oh, who was she kidding, he couldn't forget it; not this soon. However he got himself on that stage, he would need complete concentration. No distractions.

xoxo

They were moving toward the stage, the sound of the crowd growing as they advanced. Reuben was just about to push through the last curtain before the steps ascending to the stage when he turned around to find Keith wasn't there. He was always there. Reuben's eyes flew down the hallway to find Tiny and Skizzy standing a little uncertainly while Keith was leaning against the wall, his hands on his knees. What the hell? 

"Keith?" Reuben asked as soon as he walked up next to him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Keith gasped as if he couldn't catch his breath.

"It's not nothing. You can't catch your breath. Is something physically wrong?" Reuben thought he might be having a heart attack. But he was only 21, that was a silly thought.

"I'm fine. See?" Keith pushed himself up straight and motioned for Reuben to lead the way to the stage.

"Keith." Reuben started and then stopped when he caught a glare from Keith.

"Go." Keith said simply.

"Going." Reuben agreed but checked over his shoulder often as they walked the rest of the way. Keith stayed right with him.

If his run onto the stage was a little more energetic than normal, it wasn't too far from usual. Just enough of a change that someone who'd seen every other show might question it. The first chords of 'Fix of Your Love' were flowing over the crowd and Keith's primal scream in the beginning was spine tingling in its intensity. It was more heart felt than any other show. It came directly from Keith's ravaged soul.

Reuben and Dina shared a quick look.

"He'll be alright." Reuben tried to reassure her and then repeated it to himself trying to reassure himself.

The show was almost frantic in its level of intensity. The crowd was raucous and Keith let it feed him. He was using them to push himself. Every scream, every roar was like asking him for a bit more of himself and he gave it. He poured himself out to that crowd and then some. The band was sharing looks throughout the show, but when they glanced at Laurie to see her worried expression, they just turned back toward Keith and followed his lead. They played louder, more frenzied than normal. The solos were tight and heavy.

As the concert wore on, Dina began to bite her lip in worry. Keith was edging closer to the end of the stage than ever before. It was as if he hoped to fall in and get swallowed up. She had to stop herself from going out there and pulling him back to safety. Each time he teetered on the edge, she held her breath. Each time he'd swayed back and then push forward again. It sent the crowd into a further frenzy. It was feeding on itself. The hysteria was growing.

"Reuben, can't you do something?" Shirley too had noticed it. It was frightening for those watching from backstage. 

"What? Look at them. They're loving it. They're loving him." Reuben was scared spitless, but it was obvious that Keith was feeding off their reactions to him. It was both beautiful and frightening to behold as a manager.

"He's going to get hurt." Shirley reminded him with a smack on his arm.

"Tiny and Skizzy won't let that happen." Reuben assured her but then realized that if Keith took a header into the crowd neither one of them was close enough to save him. So, he prayed for the best.

He was exhausted by the time they headed offstage before the encore, but he intended on pushing on. He was elated. He was numb. He was doing what he loved and they loved him for it.

"Keith." Shirley started toward him as he wiped the sweat from his face. "What are you thinking?"

"Thinking? I'm not thinking. I'm feeling. Isn't it great?" Keith grinned at her. Olivia couldn't touch what he got from his fans. It was pure adrenalin. She couldn't stop it. She couldn't keep it from him. She couldn't taint it.

"Keith, you're acting recklessly. You almost fell into the crowd several times." Shirley reminded him.

"I'm fine. It was never that close." Keith assured her. He felt like he was on a high-wire. Any misstep could be his last. It was a rush. He turned to his band and urged them back out. "Come on; let's give them more than they could possibly want."

Laurie was the only one who questioned Keith's motives. She was the only one in the band who knew what was pushing Keith. The rest of them knew something was different, but not why. They just felt the increased intensity and let it feed their creativity. They were all musicians at heart. The creative process was a beautiful thing to them and this show was a thing of beauty. It was exquisite, perfect, magnificent. They were not about to question it.

xoxo

"Keith?" Dina walked into their bedroom and worried about what she would find. Keith had been frenzied at the show and had made his usual speedy exit, so she wasn't sure what frame of mind he'd be in.

"Hey, Dina." Keith was sitting in front of the empty fire place; his legs crossed with the top one swinging slightly as if he just couldn't sit perfectly still. He'd showered and put on a pair of jeans; nothing else.

"You were really something special tonight." Dina ventured a guess that what she'd said was an understatement.

"It was the crowd. They really fed me, you know?" Keith shrugged doing his best to stay seated. He had yet to come down fully from the high he'd experienced during the show. Even a shower and total silence had yet to dim the feelings.

"Yeah, they were crazy. But, I think it was you that was feeding them." Dina sat on the arm of his chair.

"Whatever." Keith shrugged again. It didn't matter to him what came first, the chicken or the egg – he fed the crowd or they fed him.

Keith sensed that she was working her way toward some long drawn out conversation, so he forestalled her efforts by pulling her into his lap and attacking her mouth.

He held her head steady by tangling his fingers in her hair. He fed off her mouth, like he'd fed off the crowd earlier. He was voracious.

Dina met him at every turn. She pushed back enough to turn herself so that she could straddle his hips and bring them into closer contact. Keith uncrossed his legs and slid down slightly. The slight shift allowed him to feel her moist heat on the part of his body that wanted, no needed, her most.

His need for her was matched by her need for him.

All of her earlier fears for his safety were manifested in her hunger for him. She was easily as voracious as Keith.

Their love making took on a tinge of violence. It was a struggle to see who could keep the upper hand. It would have reminded them of their love making session on his tour bus if they'd stopped long enough to realize it.

They never took the time to stop and think. Their tug of war for superiority had them tumbling from the chair and rolling across the floor, clothes tangling around and tearing off of limbs. It was fast – it was furious – it was ferocious. It was fabulous.

When they both lay there panting, Dina finally ending up on the bottom, Keith seemed to recover first. "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Oh, god no!" Dina laughed at his worry. "I am perfectly fine. In fact, I'm perfect."

"You are that." Keith laughed at her description.

"And you are perfect for me." Dina pulled his head down for a kiss that sealed the truth in her mind.

"Care to try for perfection again. In the bed this time?" Keith could only laugh at the pleased grin that had settled on her face.

"The bed. The balcony. The shower. The dresser. You name it, I'm game." Dina punctuated each suggested location with a kiss.

"I don't think we have enough time for all those places tonight." Keith teased.

"We could sure try, couldn't we?" Dina challenged.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

She had wanted to talk to Keith the night before, but Reuben had talked her into leaving when he'd told her that Keith had already locked himself in his room with Dina. She hadn't had much of a choice, though every fiber of her being told her that Keith needed to talk about this soon or risk breaking apart in a million tiny pieces.

Reuben had assured her that Keith was surrounded by family, namely he and Laurie not to mention his closest friends. No one would let anything happen to him in her absence. She should show up the next morning for an early breakfast and they could wait for Keith to appear together. Shirley had reluctantly agreed.

So it was that she found herself sitting around the dining room table with Reuben, Laurie and Danny, waiting for Keith and Dina to appear. They all had heaping plates of scrambled eggs and bacon along with large steaming mugs of coffee. No one had slept long.

The band was packing up to leave. The plane with their equipment would be leaving this morning. Keith should have been on it, but the benefit appearance meant that a small group would be staying behind.

Reuben had arranged for the Landry's to fly the Partridges and their small group of friends home the next morning. Only Gordy, Angie and Skizzy would stay behind from Keith's entourage. Reuben had decided that Tiny could leave early too now that Olivia was locked up once again. Besides, Gordy could easily step into the roll of bodyguard now that there would be no need to sell souvenirs. In fact, when Reuben had suggested it to him the day before, Gordy's eyes had lit up at the change of jobs. He'd become slightly jealous of Skizzy's closeness with Keith during this tour, though he'd loved the experience and getting to meet Keith's fans, he knew he'd missed out on quality time with his friends.

"Maybe I should just go up and wake them up." Shirley suggested after pushing the same glob of eggs one more time around her plate.

"No. I don't think that would be such a great idea." Laurie quickly put her hand on Shirley's arm that rested on the table. "Reuben, why don't you go?"

Reuben caught the telling look from Laurie that reminded him of what Shirley might have interrupted had she gone upstairs. "Me? No….I don't think….I'm not sure….I think that maybe….we should wait…."

"Oh, for pete's sake, I'll go." Danny stood up and started for the door.

"No!" Angie protested from the kitchen door. "Let me go. I have to talk to Dina about something….it has to do with our dresses for tonight."

Shirley frowned at Angie's almost frantic words. She appeared almost nervous and why all the information on what she had to talk to Dina about? She watched Angie move quickly past a surprised Danny and waved him back to down sit. "Finish your breakfast." She instructed.

"That was strange." Laurie too had noticed Angie's nervousness.

"You noticed that too." Shirley glanced at Reuben to find his forehead raised in the same look of surprise she could only guess her own face wore. "I guess we'll just have to wait a few more minutes and we'll find out, won't we?"

"I suppose." Laurie agreed.

xoxo

"Dina? Honey, wake up, slowly." Angie suggested figuring that Dina would wake up with her usual bout of morning sickness. Even if Dina hadn't gotten confirmation from the doctor, Angie was becoming more and more certain each day that Dina was carrying Keith's child.

"Wha???" Dina mumbled as she rolled away from the hand gently shaking her shoulder.

"Dina, it's Angie. Come on, I could really use your help downstairs." Angie urged gently.

"Keith?" Dina reached to the other side of the bed only to find the area cold to the touch. He wasn't there and apparently hadn't been for quite some time. She'd practically passed out from exhaustion after their last bout of love making. She felt a smile tilt her lips in memory when she was suddenly hit by the typical morning need to toss her cookies. She grabbed the robe held out for her by Angie as she bolted quickly for the bathroom.

"Better?" Angie asked from the doorway as she watched her friend pull her head back from the basin.

"Yeah." Dina breathed and then leaned the side of her head weakly against the bathroom wall, letting the coolness of the tile soothe her.

"Can you get up and get dressed? I could really use your help." Angie walked slowly into the room intending on helping Dina off the floor.

"Sure. I suppose so." Dina pushed off the floor as Angie guided her upwards. As she gained her feet, she remembered some of the things Angie had said to her earlier along with the fact that she'd discovered Keith was no longer in bed with her.

She'd briefly worried last night that Keith would discover her morning sickness as this would be the first time since the tour started that he didn't have a full days worth of activities planned out for him. She'd fully expected to wake up in his arms. It had dawned on her that she might have to explain away her need to throw up, but figured that being forced to tell Keith might have been for her own good.

However, now she was officially worried. She had woken up alone – for which she was slightly grateful. But where was Keith?

"Where is he?" Dina looked at Angie. She'd finally put two and two together. Though Angie hadn't come right out and said it, it was apparent that she knew something.

"He's alright. He's with Gordy and Skizzy." Angie quickly reassured her.

"Oh, good." Dina sighed and swallowed hard as the urge to purge was still lying beneath the surface.

"No, not so good. His family is downstairs wanting to talk to him." Angie informed her.

"Oh, not good." Dina agreed.

"Yep, leave it to our men to deal with Keith's worried family." Angie could only share a nervous grin with Dina.

"What….why….?" Dina wasn't quite sure what to ask, so she stumbled to a close.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that Gordy and Skizzy filled me in on what had happened at the concert hall yesterday. Then, in the middle of the night, Keith comes to get Gordy. Says he needs to get away from it all with his buddies." Angie shook her head at how quickly Gordy had left her side to be with his friend. "Just before he left, I reminded Gordy to try and get Keith to talk about this whole Olivia Braddock mess. He needs the release, you know?"

"Yes, that was a good idea." Dina nodded.

"I thought so." Angie leaned against the vanity. "But, how do we deal with Keith's mom?"

"Shirley?" Dina watched Angie nod to confirm that Shirley was already in the house. "Don't suppose we could get Laurie up here, fill her in and have her help us?"

"Mrs. Partridge would never wait that long. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she isn't on her way up here already. She was headed this way when Danny offered to come instead. I quickly suggested I come instead. I knew you were here alone, but, well, with your new morning ritual, I didn't figure you'd want anyone else to know." Angie explained.

"Alright, let me get dressed." Dina sighed. She was not looking forward to this.

xoxo

"Just drive." Keith instructed Gordy from his spot in the front passenger seat. "But head into Switzerland. I don't want to deal with going over the border into France. I don't know about you guys, but I didn't think to grab my passport."

"Driving." Gordy easily agreed. They'd just stopped at a small café to pick up some coffee. With so little sleep, they needed the caffeine to stay awake. They'd been out of the house for a couple of hours already. So far, Keith had been pretty darn quiet. In fact, those instructions had been the longest string of words since he'd woken Gordy and Skizzy up to suggest a road trip – just the three of them – for the day. Everyone knew that Keith would make sure he was back for the benefit. He'd never leave Aunt Millie hanging, no matter how battered he was feeling inside because of her niece.

"So, what should we do?" Skizzy leaned forward between his two friends from the back seat. He hadn't been quick enough to call 'shotgun' when they'd headed toward the rental car back at the house. Skizzy and Gordy had shared a nervous glance when Keith had produced the keys for Reuben's rental car. They wondered if Reuben knew he had them or if he'd simply snuck into his room and filched them.

The silence dragged on in the car as they waited for Keith to answer that question. After all, this was his plan. They had both just resigned themselves to being kept in the dark when Keith finally started to talk.

"Let's find a quiet spot overlooking Lake Geneva. I want to get away from it all. No crowds, no screaming fans, no worries. Sound good?" Keith glanced from his study of the scene passing outside his window to catch the nods given by his friends. "Thanks, I really need this. It's been a long tour."

"No problem. I was starting to wonder if you two were going to continue to exclude me from your daily travels." Gordy teased.

"Jealous?" Skizzy knocked Gordy's shoulder with his fist.

"Sort of. Though I have to admit, getting to meet all of those pretty female fans was a pretty good consolation prize." Gordy leered at Skizzy in the rearview mirror.

"I'm assuming that is not for Angie's ears?" Keith once again had to pull his eyes from the scene outside his window. It was obvious that he was listening, yet not totally with them inside the car.

"That statement remains inside the interior of this car, deal?" Gordy quickly reminded them.

"It might cost you, but we've got your back." Keith shared a quick grin with Skizzy while Gordy winced at what that cost might be.

"Oh, don't worry. Before this ride's over, you're sure to have something on Keith so the price shouldn't be too high. You only have to worry about me." Skizzy teased.

"You know, we need to do something about your lack of female companionship." Keith threw a frown at Skizzy who had so recently been his coconspirator and had just as quickly swung to his nemesis.

"Yeah, why is that you don't have a girl Zielinski?" Gordy egged.

"Hey, unless I'm looking for a one night stand, it's not like I've had much of a chance. We're always on the move." Skizzy reminded them.

"Don't knock a one-night stand until you've had one. They have their benefits. No messy attachments." Keith suggested quietly causing both guys to throw him a look.

Gordy decided to lighten up the mood. "You know, if you don't want a one night stand, why don't you just hook up with Laurie?"

"Gordy, I am not afraid to hurt you while you're driving." Keith warned and then turned quickly to Skizzy's grinning face. "Lose the grin, Skiz. She is most definitely off limits as girlfriend material."

"Fine." Skizzy appeared to give in gracefully and then added. "That does leave her available for one-night stand material, though, doesn't it?"

Skizzy quickly fell deeper into the back seat as Keith made a move to follow him back there and punch his lights out. "Just kidding. I'd never use Laurie like that."

When Keith sat back and faced the front of the car, Skizzy quickly added. "However, if she's agreeable, I could possibly…." He put his hands up to ward off Keith as he was quickly reaching back over the seat. "No, no. I won't try anything with your sister."

"That's better." Keith huffed and did his best to keep a straight face. They all knew they were kidding. Not that Keith hadn't warned both of his friends away from his sister, it's just that after all this time, it had become a running gag between the three of them.

"However, if she puts the moves on me, well, you can't be opposed to that." Skizzy tentatively leaned back forward.

"Tell you what, Skiz, if Laurie invites you on a date, you have my blessing to go. However, if I hear either you or Gordy here telling her of that agreement, all bets are off." Keith glanced back to see Skizzy hiding a quick frown.

"No fair. You're taking a very pretty woman off the 'potential girlfriend' list." Skizzy reminded him.

"That's right. She is off the list. Permanently. Kapeesh?" Keith threw Skizzy a telling look, one that said, come hell or high water, my opinion will not change on this subject.

"I hear ya, it's just that she's really, really pretty…." Skizzy jerked back laughing when Keith finally did throw a half hearted slap toward his face.

"Just be happy you don't have a sister, Skiz. You know that Keith would have already paid you back for what you've barely just thought about doing with his sister." Gordy reminded him.

"Yeah, but I don't. So, I am officially safe." Skizzy grinned.

"What about your cousin? The one that visits every year." Gordy reminded him of his Mom's sister's daughter who was a few years younger than them. She'd always had the hots for Keith, but he'd always been in a relationship when she'd been around. It had saved Skizzy a whole lot of worry while she'd been around.

"Yeah, she is cute, isn't she?" Keith threw a grateful glance at Gordy for helping him to level the playing field.

"No, no way!" Skizzy finally caught the shared look between the two front seat occupants. "Alright, I get it. I won't make a play for Laurie."

"Now you're talking." Keith nodded.

"However, if she makes a move on me, all bets are off." Skizzy reminded him that no one could fault him if he didn't make the first move. It was an unwritten male rule, right?

"You're safe, Skiz. Laurie looks at you like a brother anyway. She's about as likely to make a move on you as she is on Keith." Gordy reached back to shove Skizzy back toward the backseat.

"You are gross." Keith shuddered at the thought.

xoxo

"Where's Keith?" Shirley asked as soon as Dina and Angie walked through the door. Her food had made more circuits of her plate, yet none had found its way into her stomach. She was too upset to eat.

"He's not here." Dina said calmly and quickly rushed on as the whole group of four had stood up from the table at her announcement. "He's with Gordy and Skizzy."

"Where are they?" Shirley was fully prepared to follow him wherever he went.

"We don't know." Angie did her best to support Dina.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Reuben felt like a worried father more than a manager.

"Look, Keith rousted Gordy and Skizzy from their beds in the middle of the night." Dina raised her hand as all four appeared to be about to throw more questions her way. "I'm starting to see why he did it. He was hoping to avoid this inquisition."

"Dina!" Laurie was hurt by Dina's truthful words. What Dina apparently didn't understand is that this was how their family worked.

"I'm sorry, that didn't come out right. What I meant to say is that Keith likely needs some time to process what happened yesterday. He'll talk to us when he feels he can." Dina tried to explain what she had figured out from last night. He'd needed her, yet she knew he hadn't wanted to talk because he'd done his best to make sure that talking was the last thing on her mind.

"Dina, it's alright." Shirley surprised everyone by saying. "I think I understand what you mean. It's very Keith-like to internalize all of his problems."

"Mom, he needs to talk about this." Laurie still wanted to hash things out with Keith – now.

"Yes, he does. But Dina is right. He'll come to us when he's ready. We can't force this." Shirley said the words even though they worried her. This is exactly what she'd done the last time. She'd let him handle it on his own terms. She was starting to realize that that may not have been the best plan. Though, with Olivia once again taken out of the picture, she felt a little more generous in giving Keith time to deal.

He was safe. That meant more than anything at this point.

"I'm sorry Dina, we didn't mean to pounce." Shirley had seen Dina's face turn pale while they'd grilled her on Keith's whereabouts. "Come sit down, you look a little pale."

"I'm fine." Dina didn't exactly want to sit down at the table that was full of uneaten plates of food.

"Come on, sit here." Shirley urged her down in a chair that was thankfully on the opposite side of the table that they had previously occupied. "So, you have no idea where they went?"

"No, none. He didn't wake me to tell me he was going. He left a note, but that was it." Dina mentioned the note she and Angie had found just before heading downstairs. Keith had told her he needed some time, just he and his buddies, to decompress. He'd see her at the benefit later that night. He'd simply signed the note 'Keith'; still no mention of the word 'love'.

"How'd they get anywhere?" Reuben wondered. Keith's only mode of transportation had been a chauffer driven limo since he'd been on this tour.

"Have you checked the driveway?" Angie had just come back into the room with a cup of tea for Dina. Without any kind of explanation, she simply handed the cup to her friend and joined the conversation.

"Why?" Reuben walked to the window that overlooked the driveway where he had parked his rental car. "Where's my car?"

"I would guess that it's wherever Keith is." Laurie had already figured out what Reuben had yet to deduce.

"That's right." Angie confirmed. "Gordy had just enough time to tell me that they were taking a short road trip. Just the guys. He said that Keith had already gotten the keys for Reuben's car. I assumed you'd known about it. I guess I was wrong."

"Yeah, Keith has been known to liberate an item or two." Danny could only shake his head in awe at his brother's deviousness. Here was another example of why he worshipped his older brother. "Laurie, remember your diary?"

Laurie swatted at Danny's head and just missed as he ducked at the last second. She did not want the subject of her missing diary brought up so many years after it had happened. If she did, she'd argue that she had done the most to liberate it, while Keith had simply been along to tell her what SHE had to do to get her diary.

"You know, Keith might be more likely to talk about this whole situation with his friends, than with us." Laurie decided that changing the subject back to Keith was in her best interest.

"I thought of that too. It's why I suggested to Gordy that he get Keith to talk once he's away from all this." Angie swung her hand out to encompass all that Keith's recently finished tour had entailed.

"Do you think that'll work?" Dina had hoped that she would be Keith's choice when it came time to bare his soul. But, she guessed that she might be too close to the situation and he could very well find that threatening. His friends would be a good second choice.

"It might." Shirley thought about it for a few minutes. "It might just work. He's been very close to Gordy and Skizzy since they were all very young. He's closer to them than almost anyone else. And, Keith might think they would be less likely to judge him."

"Mom, how can you say we would judge him? We all love him. We wouldn't do that to him." Laurie was shocked at her mother's words.

"Laurie, I know that, but Keith isn't thinking all that clearly right now. He knows we care. He'll eventually come to us." Shirley sounded more like she was talking herself into what she was saying. "We just need to be patient."

"Alright, I'll be patient. But as soon as I see him, I'm going to pound the truth out of him." Danny threatened.

"No you won't. You'll be waiting right behind me to give him a big hug." Laurie swatted at his head again, but this time he hadn't seen it coming and she was rewarded with an 'ouch'.

xoxo

They had sent Skizzy into a quaint café to pick them up some sandwiches. It had been a contest to see whose stomach could growl the loudest when finally they'd spotted the sign on the side of the road. They also knew that they weren't too far from a small picnic area, so they'd decided to take the food 'to go' rather than risking Keith being recognized.

They were fully prepared to eat in the car if the typical weekend day had the picnic area packed with families. But, their luck was with them when they pulled into the empty lot and found a great view of the lake spread out before them.

They settled around the picnic table and ate quietly and ravenously.

"Oh, man, that was good." Gordy said with his eyes closed as he wiped the napkin across his mouth after his last bite of the heavenly sandwich.

"Do you suppose it was because we were so hungry or that there really was something better about that sandwich?" Skizzy laughed.

"Does it matter? Our stomachs are finally silent." Gordy threw a glance in Keith's direction. He'd been oddly silent for quite some time again. He figured maybe it was time to see if he could get Keith to open up, just like Angie had suggested once Keith had left to allow him to dress that morning. "So, Partridge, what did you think of the sandwich?"

"Hmmm?" Keith barely glanced from his study of the lake's tranquil surface.

"Earth to Keith." Gordy waved his hand in front of Keith's face.

"What?" Keith threw a glance at his friend.

"Just checking if you were paying attention."

"Sure." Keith turned back to the lake.

"Keith, talk to us." Gordy decided to just throw it out there.

"About what?" Keith decided to play obtuse.

"Oh, I don't know. This whole thing with Olivia Braddock comes to mind." Gordy went for broke.

"Nothing to say." Keith kept it short and sweet.

"Oh, come on. Keith, you need to get it out." Gordy looked at Skizzy for some help. So far Skizzy was just sitting there looking slightly uncomfortable. He'd been told by Keith to butt out several times already; he wasn't sure how much of a glutton for punishment he really was.

"Who says?" Keith threw a hard glance at Gordy hoping he'd drop it.

"Look, we're here for you. We won't judge you. You know that, right?" Skizzy finally decided he was done with the tough, silent bodyguard type. He was Keith's friend first and foremost.

"I just needed some time to get away from it all. Let's talk about something more interesting than what might or might not have happened yesterday. It's not important." Keith attempted to change the subject. "So, Gordy, have you talked Angie into signing up for culinary school yet?"

"Won't work." Gordy informed him. "You're going to tell us how you feel about this whole Olivia thing."

"Stop saying her name." Keith said with more venom than anyone was prepared for.

They all sat in shock while they absorbed Keith's reaction to a simple name.

"Alright. But we still need to talk about it." Gordy said softly while still refusing to back down.

"No, we don't. Don't you get it? I want to forget it, not talk about it." Keith stood up and would have walked away if both of his friends hadn't stopped him. "Get out of my way."

"No." They said in unison.

"Fine." Keith turned in the opposite direction only to be stopped by two hands grabbing his arms and impeding his progress. "Let me go."

"The answer is still no." Skizzy told him as they once again moved in front of him so that they could see his face.

Keith simply stared at them belligerently.

"What are you hiding from us?" Gordy barely whispered the question.

"Nothing!" Keith's answer was much louder than the question had been and proved to all three of them that his answer was a lie.

The silence dragged on for a few minutes while Keith's two best friends struggled with how to help him. They didn't want to push, yet they knew they should.

Keith watched them struggle with his answer and he could feel the need to share his secret with someone; with them. He knew he could trust them. They would never, ever betray him. But, if he couldn't tell his family, what made him think he could tell his friends?

Would they understand? Could they? He didn't.

Would they hate him? Like he hated himself?

He finally forced the words out. "I can't do it."

"Can't do what?" Skizzy prodded when nothing else was said.

"I can't take the paternity test." Keith's words were so quiet that the sounds of nature almost covered them up. The meaning of Keith's words was immediately understood by his friends. They knew why he couldn't take it. It would come back with the results no one had wanted to believe were possible. Everyone would know exactly what he'd had to do to escape from Olivia. What he'd so vehemently denied time and time again. He'd be found out for the liar he was.

His life would once again be laid bare to the world. It was more than anyone should have to do; to go through.

"I'll take it for you and we'll tell everyone that it's your blood. It'll come back negative; no possibility that he's yours. No one else ever needs to know." Skizzy offered selflessly; or was it selfishly. He felt the need to cover this up as much as his friend felt the need to cover it up.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

"No!" Keith said the word without really thinking. After a minute, he spoke another word. "Maybe."

"Keith, I'll do whatever you want. You don't have to tell anyone. Anything." Skizzy could see Keith struggling with the answer. He'd given him an out. Was that the best thing for Keith? He didn't know. It had been a knee jerk reaction to help him. Keith shouldn't have to deal with the whole world knowing what had happened to him. No one ever would know, if he could help it.

"Skizzy's right. We can figure out how to fool them, or make a switch. Whatever it takes." Gordy assured them that he was willing to do whatever Keith wanted or needed him to do too. They were the Three Musketeers – one for all and all for one.

"It's our secret for as long as you decide it is." Skizzy assured him.

Gordy and Skizzy shared a look when Keith turned away to think things over. The look said 'he's losing it'. They had seen the panic. The self-loathing.

He felt dirty. Someone finally knew his filthy secret. He'd actually had sex with someone just to gain his freedom. He should have been impotent, right? No, not him, he'd actually gone and gotten her pregnant. No way he could tell people that the act had disgusted him. Who'd believe him? The child was all the proof some people would need to convict him of several crimes of depravity.

The worst part was it hadn't even worked. She'd found them shortly after they'd run. His disgust at what he'd had to do; the effort had been wasted. He'd screwed up by not taking the gun. Was he sick enough to actually have wanted to be taken captive again? Had forgetting the gun been some sick twisted part of him wanting what had happened to happen again?

NO! He shouted the word inside his head. He'd done what he'd done because he had to. The rest had been an accident. He'd been in a panic. He couldn't explain it any other way. It didn't even make sense to him. How was he supposed to explain it to anyone else? Who would believe him? He was afraid the answer was no one.

"I didn't want to." Keith said the words out loud, though he wasn't aware at first that he had.

"We know that." Gordy quickly assured him and then watched Keith jump in surprise thinking that they had gotten inside his head. "Keith, you did what you had to do to get away. Anyone would have done the same thing."

"You don't know that." Keith finally realized that he had spoken the words out loud and that he wasn't losing his mind; though that had been a distinct possibility over the last few years. "What kind of sick bastard can even….well, you just have to be sick to have sex with someone who you hate; who makes your skin crawl. It's not normal."

"Your situation was anything but normal. You were only trying to survive." Skizzy tried his best to help reassure his friend too. "I'm sure you also felt like you had to do something to save Nic too. It wasn't just your life at stake, Keith. You've always been the one to fight for the underdog, to stick up for the outcast. To protect those you care about; those you feel responsible for."

"So what? There were a million other options." Keith was conveniently forgetting that he and Nic had discussed every one of those million other options and discarded each and every one of them. They had hoped against hope that he wouldn't have to take things too far, but they'd lost out on that one. Of course, Nic didn't know that. And she never would. Not if he could help it.

And, oh god, his family. They could never know. Laurie and Danny should never know such depravity existed in this world; much less in the form of their own brother. And his mother, she really would hate him. She'd hate him as much as he hated himself for doing what he did. She'd never understand. He'd never give her the chance, not if he could help it. He couldn't bear to see the hurt in her eyes – the disappointment - the mistrust - the loathing.

Then there was Dina. The one person who he'd recently begun to hope might just help him to heal. The bright spot, the ray of beauty in his life. He'd been unable to feel true emotions for years; the feelings that most people feel once they're in a relationship. It was the reason he'd resisted the use of the word love. He didn't feel worthy. He'd only recently started using the word in conjunction with his feelings for Dina. His plans for that very evening, Dina's birthday present, were wrapped around and intertwined with the feeling and the word 'love'. Could he still do it? If he could keep this hidden forever, if he was sure that no one would ever find out; was he worthy of the feeling? Was he worthy of Dina's love? A love she continued to express to him on a daily basis in both words and deeds. She was too good for him.

Dina was the one person who, even more than his family, could never know what he was capable of. If she did…..well, his touch would turn her stomach. She'd reject him completely. His only hope was to keep it from her.

"Will you do it?" Keith's racing thoughts had switched gears on them too quickly for them to keep up.

"Do what?" Skizzy asked.

"Take the blood test?" Keith said with anxiety that his friend would back out now that they'd had a chance to think about it.

"Absolutely." Skizzy assured him.

"If something stops Skizzy, then I'll do it. Keith, you don't have to worry. We're there for you. Always." Gordy layered his assurance on top of Skizzy's.

xoxo

"I'll wait for Keith." Dina was dressed for the benefit. She was stunning in a strapless black silk evening gown. Angie might have even described it as having a special glow.

"We'll wait with you." Laurie quickly assured her and went to sit back down. They'd all stood when they'd seen the car sent by Millie drive up to the door.

"No. Please." Dina was already concerned that Keith was as late as he was. She wasn't sure what frame of mind he'd be in when he got back. She remembered how desperate he'd been the night before. At least that was her perception of his feelings by his actions; by the urgency of his love making. "I'd prefer to wait by myself."

Angie immediately understood that Dina needed this time alone. She hoped it was to tell Keith about the baby that Angie was more certain than ever was a fact; much as Dina refused to confirm it. "I think Dina's right. We should go now. After all, three Partridges are better than none. I should think the three of you could woo a few thousand bucks out of the rich attendees' hands even before Keith gets up to sing. Especially you Danny; you should be a natural at squeezing money out of people."

"Angie, you're right. Come on Mom, it's time I do my part for a humanitarian purpose instead of my own gain." Danny felt himself puff with pride.

"Oh, this I gotta see. Danny Partridge seeking money for someone other than himself." Laurie teased and winked at her mother.

"Dina, call if you need me." Shirley said as she hugged the woman she hoped might one day become a part of her family.

"I will." Dina assured her.

"Bring our men safely to the benefit, alright?" Angie whispered in Dina's ear as she gave her own hug.

Dina gave her a slightly watery smile. She really did need to get control of these hormones if she didn't want to give away her secret too soon. "Will do. See you all later."

As the car drove away, Dina began to pace. She'd never been in the big house all alone. Since Olivia had been taken back to the hospital, Valentine had been sent back to the Princess. It was odd being truly alone after so long. She heard strange noises at every turn. "Where the hell are you Keith?" She whispered to the room.

xoxo

"Where's Keith?" Reuben had headed over to the ballroom early to take Keith's guitar and check out the set up. He'd been there earlier and told Keith what the set up would look like, but he wanted to make sure nothing had changed. He was pleased to see it hadn't and that Keith was sure to put on a great show for the room's occupants. The acoustics were excellent.

"He hadn't gotten back yet." Shirley told him calmly. "Reuben, relax. Keith doesn't have a set time to go on and Millie's magician isn't even scheduled for another hour yet. He'll be here in plenty of time."

Reuben was surprised by Shirley's calm. She'd been so concerned earlier that day. Where had all of that concern gone? He'd have been surprised to know that it was still there, but buried deeply just like Keith's emotions had been for three years. When she finally did see her son again, he would not see how upset his actions had made her. She planned to present a calm front and let him know that she was there for him.

Then, when she finally had him close to her, she'd wring the truth out of him.

"There's Aunt Millie." Danny watched the older woman walk up on the arm of Lester who was resplendent in a black tux and bow-tie. He was very handsome.

"Hello, I'm glad to see my driver didn't get lost." Millie teased as she ran her eyes over the group before looking beyond them. It was obvious she too was looking for Keith.

"No, but my brother did." Laurie joked. "Don't worry, he'll be here. He just went on an outing with his friends and they got back a little later than they'd planned. Still plenty of time to get here to contribute to your benefit."

Millie had no idea that Laurie was filling in her explanation with half truths. "Oh, wonderful. For a second there, I thought maybe my niece had caused him to decide to just call the whole thing off. It's not like I would have blamed him."

"Have you heard from the hospital?" Shirley asked.

"Not yet. They had called last evening and told me they wouldn't call back until Monday with another update. She's heavily sedated and will remain that way until that time. I'm happy to say you will be long gone by the time she's aware of the real world again." Millie explained what she'd been told by the doctor who had called her. The same doctor who had picked Olivia up the night before. The doctor no one realized had been a fake.

"Any word on young Joey Howe?" For some strange reason, Shirley had almost decided to avoid the subject of the little boy, but realized she just needed to know.

"Nothing yet. With the doctor having her so drugged, the police haven't had a chance to question her." Millie tsked.

"Why don't they bring her out long enough to ask her where he is?" Laurie would have thought that the safety of a small child would take precedence over Olivia's medical and psychological needs.

"The doctor said that she was too far into a psychotic episode to even speak coherently. He's hoping that once they reduce her sedatives that her beta blockers will have had time to kick in. If that's the case, they should at least be able to get a few sentences out of her." Millie tried to explain the difficulty of communicating with Olivia when she was at her worst.

"I'm sorry to hear that. The Howe's must be frantic." Shirley gave Millie's hand a sympathetic pat.

Millie leaned in close to be able to impart this last bit in a more confidential manner. "They are, but are reassured that Olivia would never harm her own child. Olivia's doctors have been quite reassuring on that point. In her warped sense of reality, Joey is all that ties her to Keith. She would do nothing to jeopardize that."

"That is good news. That little boy is just adorable." Shirley flushed a little when she realized that they all knew how much like Keith he looked and how her comments were a backhanded compliment to her own son.

"That he is." Millie gave her a twinkling smile. "So, has Keith said when he will give his blood so that the tests can prove this uncanny resemblance is a fluke?"

"I'd guess it will be soon after we get home. The tests can be run by one of the local labs. He, like the rest of us, does not want to stay here any longer than he needs to." Shirley said and then realized how badly that reflected on Millie's hospitality. "I'm sorry, that did not come out right."

"That's quite alright and perfectly understandable. Besides, nothing can be done until young Joey Howe is brought back home." Millie quickly agreed. "You are still planning on flying out tonight yet, correct?"

"Yes, the Landrys will be waiting at the airport for us. They're expecting us sometime around midnight. Keith's charter jet left earlier this morning with his band and most of the equipment. I'm quite happy to have avoided traveling with that rambunctious group of men and women. They have more energy than my 5 kids had growing up. I'm hoping we'll get to sleep most of the flight away." Shirley accepted the glass of champagne that Reuben had just snagged for her from a passing waiter.

"That's the best cure for jetlag around." Millie agreed. "Come, let me introduce you to some of Geneva's most affluent residents."

"Tell me some of them are bankers." Danny's eyes glowed with the opportunity to talk to someone who was in daily contact with stacks of money.

"Yes, some of them are. Others are hotel owners, business owners, tycoons…." Millie teased. "I'd appreciate your, oh so subtle, attempts to wheedle some funds out of them for me."

"Gotcha." Danny agreed with a grin.

"I knew I could count on you." Millie smiled as she walked into the fray on Danny's arm while Reuben offered his arm to Shirley and a shyly smiling Lester offered an arm each to Laurie and Angie. Laurie only paused for a moment before taking it with a smile of her own. Only her mother would notice that the smile was forced.

xoxo

Gordy had pulled the car into the circular driveway and noticed the house seemed eerily quiet. "Where do you suppose everyone is?"

"Probably already gone to the benefit. We're late because of that unexpected detour. How anyone could get their car hung up on a guardrail like that was amazing. Must have been going mighty fast." Skizzy reflected on the odd sight of the car balanced precariously atop a guardrail that had caused them to take the long way around.

"Alright, everyone get cleaned up fast and we'll meet back in the front hallway in 20 minutes." Gordy suggested as he opened the front door.

"Hi, I was starting to worry." Dina said calmly as she stood in the doorway of the sitting room.

"Dina." Keith said in surprise and then just stopped. On the long drive back, he'd reached the decision that he was going to follow through with his plans. His friends had given him an 'out' with all of his problems. He decided it was time he went on with his life. He knew that at times he would struggle with his decision, but seeing the beauty of his girlfriend standing in the slanted rays of the setting sun, he felt something warm blossom inside him. At the same time that a smile began to spread across his lips with that feeling, he watched the worried frown melt into a loving smile on Dina's lips as well. He felt himself moving forward and was soon pulling her into his arms. "You look stunning."

"Thank you. You, on the other hand, look a bit rumpled. Go on, I'll wait for you down here." Dina couldn't resist giving him a kiss before sending him on his way.

"Oh, good, she's staying down here. I thought for sure we'd have to give Keith at least an hour to get ready if Dina was going to help." Gordy said in a pseudo-whisper to Skizzy.

"Are you kidding? If Dina had offered to help, we'd have been heading straight to the airport." Skizzy said in the same stage whisper.

"Knock it off you two chuckle heads." Keith gave Dina one more kiss before heading toward the stairs. "I'll beat you back down if you two dawdle any longer."

"With all that hair to dry? No way." Skizzy teased back, but started taking the stairs two at a time.

Keith ended up beating them back downstairs because he hadn't planned on wearing the penguin suit he knew his friends would wrangle themselves into. He was performing. He had no desire to feel strangled by a tie; clip on or otherwise. He'd opted for a suede blazer, casual shirt and a pair of jeans that had only a couple of tears in them. He was a rock 'n roll star, after all. They'd just have to put up with his relaxed wardrobe.

"Aren't you dressed to the nines." Dina teased.

"Can't outshine my girl, now can I?" Keith teased back.

"Oh, you are going to pay for that one." Dina smacked him on the shoulder for his kidding.

"You know I was only kidding. I already told you, you look beautiful. I think I might have just toned down what I really should have said. That dress is really something. What's holding it up?" Keith teasingly reached to put his finger down the front between the shadow of her cleavage.

"Nothing if you keep tugging on it." Dina laughed while she playfully wrestled his hand away from her.

"I should be so lucky." Keith growled as he pulled her tight for a kiss.

"Aw, geez, they're at it again." Gordy said to Skizzy as they walked into the room to find Keith and Dina kissing deeply.

"Go away." Keith pulled his mouth away long enough to say.

"No, stay." Dina laughingly held Keith off. "Wait here while I fix my lipstick, then we really need to be going. I'm sure more than one person is convinced you've backed out of your promise."

Keith watched her hips move the dress in some very provocative waves as she headed toward the mirror on the nearby wall. "I _am_ going to discover what holds that thing up."

"Later." Dina assured him with a wink as she looked at him through his reflected image. Her mouth watered at how good he looked in his less dressy clothes. She'd be very proud to be on his arm that evening.

"Promises, promises." Keith leered and returned her wink.

xoxo

"Oh, Skizzy, there you are. I was beginning to think you had stood me up." Laurie slid under Skizzy's arm forcing him to put it around her and pulled herself in tight. Her eyes were speaking frantically to him and his attempts to read the messages gave him long enough to hide his surprise at her actions.

He glanced up to see Lester Braddock frowning slightly at him. Ah, he immediately understood. "No chance. We were just running late. I'd never leave such a beautiful woman waiting all night for me."

Laurie's smile was the first genuine one she'd given all night. She was relieved that Skizzy had not only read the situation correctly, but that he'd willingly and quickly played along with her. She held her breath as she watched Keith walk up behind Skizzy with a frown on his face at seeing the tight clinch Skizzy was currently in with his sister. She also watched his eyes register the sight of Lester nearby and the understanding dawn in his eyes as well.

"Where's Gordy?" Angie smiled at the arrival of her friends, but wondered where her boyfriend was.

"He offered to park the car when there wasn't a valet handy to take it. He should be here in a minute." Skizzy assured her.

"So, Keith, did you lose your tux?" Laurie teased.

"Nope. Never planned on wearing one. You know it's impossible to perform when you're all trussed up like a turkey….um, I mean penguin." Keith grinned at the glare that Skizzy threw at him while running his finger under the tight collar at his neck.

"Handy excuse, if you ask me." Laurie laughed.

"Keith, you finally made it." Shirley walked up behind her son and pulled him into a quick hug when he turned toward her. She didn't wait for his reply before saying what was really on her mind. "Can we talk?"

"Later, alright? I need to find Reuben and find out just exactly how this is all going to work tonight." Keith watched his mother quickly smooth the frown from her face.

"I suppose. I'll catch you at the airport then." Shirley said it almost like a warning.

"Sure. The airport." Keith appeared to readily agree and then turned to Dina. "Want to come with me while I talk to Reuben?"

"Sure." Dina quickly agreed. She had no desire to leave his side. She'd been watching the crowd of high-class, dolled up women, both young and old, eyeing her man. The longer she stayed at his side the less likely any of them would believe they had a shot at him.

"How is he really, Skizzy?" Shirley asked as soon as he and Dina were out of ear shot.

Skizzy shifted uncomfortably, but answered quickly and with confidence. He was not about to give anything away. Not after so recently having assured Keith that his secret was safe with he and Gordy. "He's doing better than I would be. It helps knowing that Olivia is locked back up. He's able to focus on his show tonight without looking over his shoulder."

Gordy chose that moment to walk up and quickly added his own thoughts. "Yeah, Mrs. P. He's gonna to be just fine."

"Thank you boys. I'm so glad he has the two of you as friends." Shirley gave each of them a quick hug and then drifted back into the crowd. Who could blame her if she kept an eye on her son and stayed near without appearing to hover?

Lester had also drifted off leaving Gordy, Angie, Skizzy and Laurie temporarily separated from the crowd.

"How is he really?" Angie could read the same question in Laurie's eyes, but figured the guys might be more likely to answer if she asked rather than Keith's sister. "Did you get him to talk at all?"

"Yeah, sure. You know, he's been under a lot of stress with Olivia having gotten away from the hospital, but now that she's caught again, he'll be just fine." Skizzy did his best to stay vague yet firm.

"Did he really talk to you? I mean, he needs someone to help him deal with his feelings. He's always kept things so bottled up inside." Laurie pushed.

"Laurie, we're guys. It's not like he poured out his life story to us. He doesn't have to, we know him better than he knows himself. Just believe that he's gonna be fine. We're sure of it." Gordy too kept things vague. He hoped that it would satisfy them and the subject would be dropped.

"Alright, keep your little secrets." Laurie could feel a little of the tension leave her knowing that Keith had at least opened up to his friends. She'd have hoped he'd be willing to talk to her, but she didn't care how he worked things out, just so long as he did.

"I wonder when Keith will go on." Skizzy said to change the subject.

"Anytime now I would guess. Millie's magician has been done for a while now. He was more fun for Danny and Gloria than for the adults, though he did do this little bit where he appeared to read people's minds. I tend to think the 'marks' were planted, but, still, it was funny." Laurie grabbed Skizzy's hand. "Come on, let's move closer to the stage. I want to have a prime spot for when Keith does go on. I haven't seen him perform from the audience since his show at school."

"Right behind you." Skizzy assured her and grinned at the fact that his teasing of Keith was coming true so soon after their talk about Skizzy not making the first move on his sister. He wouldn't fool himself into thinking that Laurie had harbored an undying love for him all these years. He knew she was using him to keep Lester at a distance, but it would be fun to watch Keith squirm. Of course, Keith would only squirm if he was around to watch them put on a show for Lester. Being at the front of the crowd would help. He'd be sure to put his arm around Laurie…..a lot.

The four of them had just walked up next to Shirley, Danny and Gloria when they watched Aunt Millie motion the pianist to finish up and give her the stage. As the tinkling of the keys faded to silence, the crowd began to buzz with anticipation. Everyone turned as Millie threw them a charming smile.

"Good evening once again. I hope you're all taking advantage of the open bar. And, yes, the copious amounts of alcohol and champagne are directly related to how much we are expecting you to give toward the very important wing of our nationally prominent children's hospital. A cancer wing is gravely needed for both the treatment of our young, but also to help fund much needed research to find a cure for childhood cancers. Please, dig deep and give generously." Millie felt no guilt at turning the screws on those present. They could all afford to give generously. However, she hoped her next words might initiate a wave of one-upmanship. "I know many of you were aware that I was able to book this next bit of entertainment at the last minute. What you don't know is that his heart is as big as his fame. He has just handed me a check for ten thousand dollars. It is the biggest single gift we've received. So far."

There had been a gasp of surprise and a murmur of appreciation for the large amount.

"And all I got for my birthday was a family crest ring? He should have given me a car." Danny huffed, receiving a stern look from his mother for his greed and quickly back pedaled. "Just kidding. The hospital is a much better use of his money."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to introduce a very talented young man. He's not only a great musician, but has proven to be a great humanitarian. Keith Partridge." Millie smiled at an embarrassed Keith as he walked toward her from behind the curtain of the slightly raised stage. He'd given her the check before he went on only because he wasn't sure he'd see her once he was done. He hadn't expected her to tell everyone what he'd done. Millie saw his chagrin and explained to him quietly underneath the wave of applause. "Sorry, I hoped your generosity might spark some of our other guests. They hate to be outdone by anyone else, much less an outsider."

"Ah." Keith couldn't help but smile at Millie's reasons. They were valid and he hoped she got what she'd set out to get; the rest of the funds to finish their new wing.

"Thank you for doing this. Both the show and the check. You didn't need to do either." Millie reminded him.

"It's a great cause. You're the true humanitarian for taking this cause on at all. Without you Millie, none of this happens." Keith reminded her.

"Thank you, young man. Thank you." Millie could feel her eyes filling with tears of pleasure.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Keith settled himself on the stool set up in front of the microphone. He glanced to his right to see his family all beaming at him proudly and he threw them a smile in return. He glanced offstage to see Dina wink at him. He shook his head slightly at her sassiness and turned back to his audience.

"Thank you for the warm welcome. It was an easy decision to make when Millie asked me if I'd like to perform here tonight. I can think of no one more deserving of my time than kids; especially sick kids. Life should be carefree and happy when you're young. The kids that we're here for tonight don't have that. They have fear, worry and pain. If my being here tonight stops one child from experiencing that fear, that pain, well then, it was more than worth it, don't you think?" Keith watched his family lead the cheers for his words. They couldn't have agreed with him more.

"While I distract you, Millie and my family will be walking around lifting your wallets from your pockets. Oops, I wasn't supposed to tell them that, was I?" Keith's joke got laughs and some groans too. "Alright, alright. No more bad jokes. I'll do what I hope you think I do better; I'll sing for you."

Keith made a final adjustment on the microphone that was angled to help amplify his acoustic guitar and then gave it a soft strum just to make sure it was still in tune. He'd double checked it before coming on stage, but it never hurt to be sure.

He sang the middle portion of his usual concert set - 'Mae', 'Sing Me', 'Can't Go Home Again', 'Love in Bloom' and a rousing version of 'Some Old Woman'. He'd introduced each song and would charm them with a story about each. Only those closest to him knew that some of the stories were out and out lies; told for laughs mostly. The real stories behind some of these songs were too personal to share. Every now and again, Keith would mention that he didn't normally sing for free and they should feel 'obligated' to give to the fundraiser in lieu of his normal payment.

Millie beamed her pleasure at how dedicated he was to helping her reach her goal for this fundraiser. Keith's lighthearted and silly comments were making the audience laugh and she'd already been handed several checks that had made her eyes well with tears of gratitude. Her hopes for the night's success were coming true; all thanks to the young man currently charming fistfuls of cash out of Geneva's wealthiest citizens.

Keith shared a quick look with Millie to see that his plan to shame, cajole, beg or wheedle money out of these wealthy people was working well. He glanced back to his family and decided to sing one more song – an old song – a family song. "This next one was written for my mother. I wrote it to sing to her the year she won mother of the year honors. Oh, she'll try and tell you the voting was flawed, but those of us who know her best know that she should have won every single year. Mom, this one's for you."

Shirley felt her eyes mist as Keith began to sing 'As Long As There's You'. It sounded quite different without the rest of the family adding their support, but that made it even more intimate and heartfelt.

When the applause died down after this latest song, Keith slid out of his guitar strap. "Alright, this next set of songs really lend themselves more to a piano, so I'm going to do my best to muddle through. You know, normally my mom or sister takes over the keyboard duties, but seeing Millie only asked me. Just kidding." Keith said the last as he looked at his Mom and sister who were thankfully still smiling.

Keith stood up from the stool and walked to the side of the stage to hand his guitar to Reuben. He then moved to the piano and settled himself for the next set of songs. He was glad he was facing Dina. He had a surprise for her. He figured by this point that she'd assumed he'd forgotten all about her birthday. He hadn't mentioned it in the weeks leading up to the big day and had yet to say anything to her on the very day. He glanced her way to see her watching him closely with love very evident on her face. He didn't deserve her, but he sure was glad he had her.

He pushed the feelings of inadequacy aside and concentrated back on his performance. He laid fingers to the keys and sang 'This Could Be the Night', 'Take This Heart', 'Summer Days' and 'Daydreamer'. He had meant to sing only one more song. But on impulse, he added just one more.

He surprised the crowd with a very personal song; 'I am a Clown'. He'd sung it without the normal introduction of when the song had been written, what the song meant or why no one had ever heard it before. He glanced at Laurie to see that she had remembered it from years before. She was the only other person besides Hope who even knew of the song's existence. He studiously avoided her gaze after that.

He knew that his next song would have everyone forgetting about 'I am a Clown'. It might even be why he'd given in to the impulse to sing it. He knew it would be quickly lost in the surprise of his next, very public, baring of his soul.

He waited for the applause to die down and just stared offstage at a misty eyed Dina who simply held his eyes; love glowing in hers. This next part would be hard, but the way she'd been looking at him all night made him hope it would be well received.

"This next song is very special. In fact, the woman who it was written about, who it was written for, is here with me. Her name is Dina Firmly and it just so happens that it's her birthday. Happy birthday, babe. This is for you." Keith had to concentrate on keeping his voice from cracking. He could see the surprise register in her eyes and the curiosity at what he might have planned. He hoped to see the look of love return shortly. He pulled in tightly to the microphone and began to sing. Not once did he take his eyes off of hers.

Half-past our bedtime

I'm holding you tight

Once for the morning

Before it gets light

Holding the cold out

The covers round tight

I'll say 'I love you,'

And you say 'good night'

I'll say 'I love you,'

And you say 'good night'

And dream sweet dreams

Safe in my arms

And dream sweet dreams

At home in your heart

Surrender your softness

So now close your eyes

So tenderly sleeping

As I sing you lullabies

And I'll say 'I love you,'

And you say 'good….'

Half-past our bedtime

I'm holding you tight

Once for the morning

Before it gets light

Holding the cold out

The covers round tight

I'll say 'I love you,'

And you say 'good night'

I'll say 'I love you,'

And you say 'good night'

(Half Past our Bedtime written by – David Cassidy, Gerry Beckley and Ricky Fataar)

Keith had watched the tears begin to trace down Dina's cheeks even though her smile had only wavered slightly as the emotions flew through her system. He was finally, finally telling her that he loved her. And, in true Keith fashion, he did it in the grandest way possible. In front of a large audience that included his family. At that moment, she wasn't sure if she could love him any more. The feelings were so strong, so powerful, they threatened to overwhelm her. She was contemplating melting into a puddle on the floor when Keith finally stood up from the piano. He'd finished the song and then just sat there as the people in the audience began to clap their appreciation.

She wanted to run to him but the noise reminded her that they were not alone. She wanted to run away from him, because the feelings were almost too much. Instead, she stood there, frozen. He loved her. He really loved her. Oh, the words were almost exactly opposite of what had happened countless times since she'd joined him on this tour, but he was telling her that he'd wished he'd been the one saying I love you instead of good night. It was a real, true, heartfelt statement of his feelings.

She watched him begin to walk toward her. She didn't realize it, but she'd begun to move toward him too. She noticed his hand reaching for her and felt her own arm reaching out to meet it. It wasn't until their hands touched, fingers entwined, that she started to think again.

Keith reached up and gently wiped a tear from her cheek. He leaned down and gently touched his lips to hers, not deepening it even though he'd have liked to. He was very mindful of their audience. He pulled back slightly and looked into her eyes. "Happy birthday, Dina. I meant every word. You know that, right?"

"I do now. And, oh god, how I love you." Dina could barely manage a whisper, but Keith heard her and their mouths met for another kiss.

They were jolted from their little private party by the crowd beginning to sing the traditional 'Happy Birthday' song. Dina glanced toward the crowd and blushed. She'd forgotten they were there as soon as Keith's lips had touched hers. She did her best to hide behind Keith as he flashed them his best smile, waved and then turned to leave the stage.

Dina was only too happy to follow – wherever he might lead her.

xoxo

"Where is that romantic brother of mine?" Laurie and Shirley had finally gone in search of Keith and Dina and found only Reuben in the small backstage area.

"He took the keys Gordy had barely given back to me and he and Dina took off." Reuben freely admitted to giving the love-birds the opportunity to spend some alone time before they met back up with them at the airport.

"What? Where'd they go?" Shirley looked at Reuben with alarm. "They're all alone."

"Shirley, Olivia is locked up. They deserve the time alone. Especially after that little performance." Reuben gently reminded her.

Shirley could feel her smile tilting up her lips. She'd been so happy that Keith had finally admitted his feelings for Dina. It had been the reason they'd stalled before coming backstage. Now, she finds that her diplomatic delay had caused her to miss her son altogether.

Oh well, did she really need to talk to him about his mental well being? With his very public declaration of love, he'd gone a long ways toward making her believe that maybe, just maybe, what Olivia had done to him three years ago had finally lost its hold over him. She was so grateful that Olivia would not get to him again.

"You're right. They deserve some time alone." Shirley gave Reuben a kiss on the cheek for helping her remember what was important.

"Come on, let's drink some more of that free champagne before we have to head for the airport." Reuben suggested to the two Partridge females.

xoxo

"Keith, where are we going?" Dina asked from her spot in the seat next to him.

"Remember that fan I told you about? The one I met up with in Germany?" Keith glanced over to see her nod. "Well, it is our last night here and I promised to introduce you to her."

"Ah, and our last night in Europe is to be spent with some of your fans." Dina raised a brow at him.

"Well, I tried to squeeze it in earlier, but it just didn't work." Keith said a little sheepishly.

"Alright. I get it; your fans are important to you." Dina could only laugh. Keith had told her time and again that he was nothing without his fans and she knew it was true. She just wished he didn't take pleasing them to such an extreme. She'd rather be discussing the fact that he'd told her he loved her; in a song. It just dawned on her that he had yet to speak the words to her. This discovery caused her to turn back to him and blurt. "Say it."

"Say what?" Keith jerked his eyes from the road because her words had been infused with an almost desperate plea.

"Say the words. The ones you sang to me." Dina didn't want to actually say the words herself. She wanted him to say them.

"Which ones are you talking about?" Keith couldn't help teasing her.

Dina reached over and slapped his shoulder. "You know exactly which ones I mean. Say them. Now, while it's just the two of us."

"I'm not sure I know what you mean. Are you looking for 'happy birthday'? Or maybe 'goodnight'?" Keith glanced over to see how his continued joking was being received. He noticed Dina frown and quickly gave in. "Or, could you possibly mean 'I love you'."

When he was met by complete silence, he quickly took his eyes off the road once more. He noticed Dina staring at him with a beautiful watery smile. "Aw, don't cry. Please. I'll take them back."

"Can't." Dina forced the word out even though the lump in her throat was threatening to cut off the very air she breathed. She swallowed and released her seatbelt, sliding herself up close to Keith. "Say it again."

"Dina." Keith warned that he would not become her robot and say the words whenever she wanted him to.

"Please? Say it again. For my birthday." Dina leaned over and breathed in his ear, her hand settling on his leg.

"Alright, but only because it is your birthday." Keith could only agree as her hand began to trail up from his knee. "I love you, Dina Firmly. Quite ridiculously, actually."

"That was perfect. No, better than perfect. You deserve a reward for that." Dina felt a shiver race through Keith as she sucked on his earlobe and finally made contact with the V in his jeans. The V that was quickly becoming uncomfortably tight.

xoxo

"How long are we going to follow them?" Peter asked Olivia who was staring daggers at the car in front of them. She'd become angry and sullen as soon as she'd noticed the girl slide across the seat and the two silhouettes had gotten so close they'd melded into one.

"Just shut up and follow the plan. You know we don't make our move until his stupid 'support group' has left. I will not be interrupted or foiled by his stupid family and friends." Olivia spat, her anger evident in every word. She had to fight to keep herself from forcing Peter's foot down on the accelerator and rear ending the couple in the car ahead of them.

She, however, could not squelch the scream of rage that erupted when the light haired head of Keith's girlfriend disappeared from sight. "Oh, dear….she is not going to."

"Oh, yes she is." Peter said. A wicked grin splitting his face. He wasn't overly surprised when the car in front of them suddenly jerked to a stop underneath a blanket of trees that blocked out most of the lights from the street lamps.

"Ram them!" Olivia reached over, her intention to jerk the wheel away from Peter.

"Look, you just said yourself that you didn't want to take him now. That we're supposed to wait until his family leaves. This changes nothing." Peter tried to reason with her. He had no desire to get caught just because Olivia couldn't contain her jealousy and decided to try and kidnap someone on a city street. That was too brazen; too obvious. They'd be caught.

Peter had to restrain the full fledged laugh that wanted to come out. He almost hoped the amorous couple was caught in the act. Oh, how he'd have loved to have seen their faces when a police officer asked them to step from the car. Then again, if a guy was lucky enough to have a girlfriend willing to, well, willing to show her love in such a satisfying manner, who was he to begrudge the guy?

"You're right." Olivia clamped down hard on her jealousy; her need to have Keith for herself. "I will not risk my plan not working this time."

"Right. I'll just pull in up here and we can follow them once they start driving again." Peter suggested a parking lot he'd spied just beyond where Keith had suddenly pulled over.

"Good idea." Olivia tried to appear as if she was calm once again. 'Oh, Keith Partridge, you are going to pay for making me watch this', Olivia thought as she had to physically knot her hands together to keep them from opening her car door.

xoxo

"Keith, come in." Lisle opened the door to her apartment and invited the young singing star in; his gorgeous girlfriend attached to his hand.

"Lisle, it's good to see you again. This is Dina. Dina Firmly. The girlfriend I told you about." Keith dropped her hand and put his arm around her instead so that Dina could shake Lisle's hand.

"He better have only told you good things." Dina threw Keith a grin, feeling very secure in their relationship at the moment.

"He did. Wow, what a gorgeous dress! Where were you? A party at the palace?" Lisle glanced up and down Dina's formal attire and noticed Keith's much more relaxed mode of dress.

"We were at a charity event at the Ritz. Keith performed. He also got those tightwads to open their wallets. You should have seen him." Dina said with pride.

"I would have loved to. Unfortunately, I'll bet the dinner tickets cost more than the rent on this place for a year." Lisle laughed without rancor. "Come on, I better introduce you to Nan and Viv or they're going to kill me."

"Sure. Do you mind if I use your bathroom to change? I feel a little overdressed." Dina accepted Lisle's directions and the overnight bag that Keith been carrying for her. She leaned over for a quick kiss and hug; taking the opportunity to whisper in Keith's ear. "Remember, I'm a jealous woman. I better not come back out here and see any of them sitting on your lap."

Keith just rolled his eyes at her as she tossed him a saucy smile on her way out of the room.

xoxo

"We'd better get going or our flight will leave without us." Keith had just glanced at the clock on the wall. He knew the girls would be disappointed that he and Dina couldn't stay longer, but the only reason he'd let it go this long was because he knew their flight was chartered. As it was, they'd be rushed to get through customs before they needed to board. It was a good thing the Landrys were so reliable. He knew everything would be taken care of before he even got there.

"Oh, would you look at the time. Keith's right. We need to run; literally. It was great to meet you all." Dina said as she stood up next to Keith.

"You too." Lisle agreed easily. Dina had been very nice to the three girls even though it was obvious they all had crushes on her boyfriend. She hadn't held it against them and had even fed their hunger to know more about Keith. She'd told some very funny stories about things that had happened on the tour; none too invasive so that Keith would be uncomfortable, but still give the girls the feeling of being closer to Keith.

"I just wish I'd had more time. This was fun." Keith easily admitted.

"And, thanks for keeping your promise. I wasn't sure you'd want to seeing…" Lisle left her thought hanging.

"Seeing?" Keith frowned slightly.

"Well, as you know, we're all nurses." Lisle bit her lip in indecision on whether or not to divulge this last piece of information; as if they were in some way to blame. "At the Reinhart Mental Health facility."

"Reinhart?" Dina looked at Keith to confirm that he'd caught the reference to the hospital where Olivia resided.

"Yes, it's a state of the art facility helping to study psychiatric illnesses. It's quite a cush job." Lisle said before adding the part that was embarrassing. "It also happens to be the same hospital that Olivia Braddock escaped from."

"Yeah, so we'd heard." Keith tried to hide how much the mention of _her_ name affected him.

"Of course…." Lisle and her friends had only worked at the hospital for the last year. They hadn't been there when Olivia had arrived nor had any of them ever been assigned to Olivia's ward. "Well we'd just thought…..maybe you wouldn't show….especially by yourselves…..I mean even with bodyguards…..she is crazy after all and…..you must be so worried….."

"Worried?" Dina pushed when she realized that Keith wasn't going to say anything and Lisle had finally stumbled to a close.

"Well, sure. I mean, Olivia is still – well, I guess free would be the word." Lisle watched the confused looks register on Dina's and Keith's faces.

"What do you mean free? She was captured two days ago. A doctor came to get her. Maybe you just aren't aware of that because you haven't worked a shift since then." Dina tried for the explanation that made the most sense to her.

"No. She's not there. I worked today and Nan worked yesterday. Believe me, she's not back there." Lisle explained.

"Look, it's no big deal. We really do have to be going." Keith's warning look had Dina rethinking asking more questions. He just looked like he wanted to be gone – now.

"Right. Sorry. Have a safe flight and I hope you come back to Europe soon." Lisle was a little disappointed at how quickly Dina and Keith took off down the corridor of her building. She'd actually been hoping for at the very least a hug from Keith, if not a kiss. Just a small one, but a kiss – that would have been heavenly. She found herself sighing as she watched the couple disappear from sight.

"Oh, he was absolutely dreamy." Nan said from her spot right behind Lisle.

"And what a nice exit he makes, hmmm?" Viv giggled as she explained. "His cute butt was the last thing we saw."

"Viv, you are hopeless." Lisle could only laugh.

xoxo

"You don't suppose they could be mistaken, do you?" Dina asked as Keith bundled her quickly into the car and practically sprinted around the front.

"I hope so, but somehow I doubt it." Keith wasted no time turning the key and pulled quickly into the street.

"Should we tell someone?" Dina glanced nervously over her shoulder at the traffic behind them. Since Keith had turned onto a more main thoroughfare, it was hard to tell if anyone was following them. Right now, it looked like a whole line of cars was following them.

"Who are we going to tell?" Keith too seemed to spend as much time looking at the rearview mirror as he did watching the traffic in front of him.

"The police? Aunt Millie? Reuben? Your family?" Dina suggested several options.

"Not enough time, no, no and absolutely not." Keith nixed her list just as quickly. "Let's just get the hell out of here."

"Why don't you want to tell your family?" Dina pulled her eyes from behind them to catch Keith's reaction to her words.

"I will not worry them any more about any of this. They've lived through enough." Keith explained though it made little sense. His family had been through less than he had, so if he knew, why shouldn't they? "Look, I just want to get out of here. We'll tell everyone once we're back in the States, alright?"

"Alright. So long as they do catch her and lock her back up. Just knowing she's still out there gives me the creeps." Dina shivered.

"You have no idea." Keith murmured quietly, stepping down ever so slightly harder on the accelerator.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Skizzy, Reuben, Shirley, Laurie and Danny were waiting for them just before they were to enter customs. Keith frowned at Skizzy who had his arm around Laurie until he glanced just beyond them to see Lester and Millie. Ah, it appeared that Laurie was still using Skizzy to ward off any potential misunderstanding by Lester who stared at her with a longing in his eyes.

"Where have you been?" Shirley asked. She hadn't meant to be quite so motherly, but he and Dina had cut it pretty close.

"We were visiting with some fans I'd met up with earlier. I promised 'em I'd introduce them to Dina." Keith explained as he stopped by the group rather than just rushing on through as had been his first impulse. "Where are Gordy and Angie?"

"They went ahead to let Ron and Nic know that you were running late." Laurie threw him a funny glance. He seemed a little on the nervous side to her.

"Well, let's join 'em." Keith did his best to hide his desire to run as fast as he could onto the chartered jet. He could not leave Geneva behind him fast enough.

"In just a second, Millie wanted to thank you." Shirley grabbed Keith's arm that held his ever present duffle bag; his other hand was occupied with Dina's.

"Keith, I just had to ride with your family to the airport to see you one more time. We haven't officially tallied the checks, but I just know that we exceeded our wildest dreams thanks to you. Not only was your personal gift a very welcome surprise, but it did exactly what you had hoped it would. It got the rest of those tight fisted banker types to open their checkbooks and give. If Danny's estimates are right, we'll be breaking ground before the end of the year." Millie stepped forward to pull Keith into a hug. "Thank you seems so trite, but I mean it. From the bottom of my heart."

"You're welcome. It was nothing." Keith assured her. "Just a little of my time. It was the least I could do."

"Ha. You gave an hour show. That along with your gift was really like giving…." Danny's comments were cut short by his mother's hand landing firmly over his lips.

"Yes, Keith, what you did tonight was a very unselfish gift. I'm so very proud of you." Shirley smiled, totally ignoring the gyrations of her middle son next to her. It was no easy feat considering Danny was now almost the same height as her, but she still had some tricks up her sleeve.

"Mom's right. Even I have to admit I'm proud to call you 'brother'." Laurie joked while she leaned close to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Alright, alright. Enough of this gooey stuff. Weren't we running late?" Keith playfully shoved Laurie away from him, slightly embarrassed by all the praise being thrown at him. He'd only done what he knew was the right thing to do.

"We weren't, but you were." Laurie shoved him back and reminded him. "Come on Skizzy, let's lead this motley crew through customs."

Skizzy just nodded and took her hand. He'd found himself secretly pleased by her shows of affection all night. Oh, he knew they were for Lester's benefit, but it had made him look at her in a whole new light. She'd always just been Keith's little sister. She'd always been beautiful, but he'd also known that she'd always been off limits.

Danny finally broke away from his mother when she turned to say goodbye to Millie and Lester. "All I was going to say was that he was in for a big tax write off…."

Shirley just rolled her eyes as she gave Millie a hug. "Call or write. Let's not lose touch this time." It was unspoken that Shirley wanted frequent updates on Olivia and the little boy that was still missing.

"I will. Thank you all." Millie felt a wave of emotion rush through her. Oh, if only her family had been this loving and caring. Well, at least she had Lester.

Millie and Lester stayed to watch them go through customs. "I want to wave you off" had been her reasoning.

Laurie, Shirley and Danny had already made it through customs when it became apparent that Keith was going to have a problem. "Where the hell is it?" He said as he rummaged through his bag.

"Where's what?" Reuben asked from behind him.

"My passport. It's always right here." Keith set the bag down and knelt next to it hoping it had just fallen out of its usual pocket to mix in with the other items.

"Well, are you sure you didn't move it?" Reuben asked nervously.

"No, I didn't move it. I never move it. That way I don't lose it." Keith looked up at him in frustration. "Don't say it – it's not lost. It can't be."

"Here, let me look." Dina knelt down next to him and scrounged around the bag herself. After a fruitless search, she looked at Keith, the fear growing in her eyes. She knew how important it was for them to leave – now. "It's not here."

Keith just closed his eyes. He couldn't let her see that his fear was as strong as hers; maybe stronger.

"What's the hold up?" Danny shouted from the other side of the barriers.

"Just go on ahead. We'll meet you later." Reuben waved them on. He was beginning to suspect that their stay would be a bit longer than they'd thought.

"Alright." Danny turned to leave and was met by the wall of his mother and sister.

"Danny, we're not going anywhere without your brother." Shirley informed him.

"Shirley, just go. You need to get Danny back for school. We'll probably only be a day behind you. We'll go to the U.S. embassy tomorrow and get this straightened up lickety split." Reuben had caught the look of panic on both Keith's and Dina's faces and realized something bigger was happening here than he even knew. A missing passport was a big deal, but no cause for real alarm. After all, Keith was a well known celebrity. They'd clear up his passport problems in a jiffy, right?

"Yeah, no worries." Skizzy, who had stepped back to let Laurie, Shirley and Danny pass through customs before him and had been just about to hand over his passport, had seen their near panicked looks too. "I'll stay with 'em and make sure nothing happens. You guys head on back with Gordy and Angie."

"Ma'am you can't go back this way." The customs agent informed Shirley when she tried to pass back through the gate she'd just breached.

"But my son….oh, alright." Shirley quickly agreed when the pleasant look on the agent's face quickly melted into a frown of warning. "How about we wait for you in Paris?"

"No, mom, just go on home. Like Reuben said, we'll be right behind you." Keith pushed down his panic and finally turned a blank face to his mother. He did his best to lift the corners of his mouth into a smile. "In fact, I think Dina should go with you."

"I'm not going." Dina whispered vehemently from behind him while keeping a pleasant smile pasted on her face as well.

"Yes you are." Keith whispered just as vehemently right back at her.

"Try and make me leave you and I'll spill the beans right here. Then your Mom, Laurie and Danny stay too." Dina threw out the first thing that came to mind to make sure Keith would not fight her on this. She was staying. That was final.

Everyone saw their heated whispered exchange, but couldn't hear what they were saying. Shirley was just about to push past the agent, warning look or not, when Keith finally turned back toward her; a smile firmly in place.

"She's staying. Boy, sing the girl a song on her birthday and she gets all possessive." Keith laughed to cover.

"Damn straight she does." Dina whispered and then threw her own smile at Shirley. "Don't worry, I'll take care of him."

"Alright, call and let us know when you'll be back. We'll pick you up at the airport." Shirley suggested.

"We'll probably be in the air before you land in San Francisco." Keith could only hope his words were true.

"You'll have to fly commercial." Laurie reminded him.

"Ugh….don't remind me." Reuben frowned. "Come on gang, we'll have to find a hotel."

"I couldn't help but overhear your problem. I won't even let you think about staying in a hotel. You'll all just come home with Lester and me. We have plenty of room. Besides, you already took your rental car back. This way you can use one of my cars or have my chauffer take you around." Millie made an offer that made her feel like she was giving just a little back to this family who meant so much to her.

"No, we couldn't." Keith tried begging off. He had absolutely no desire to stay with Millie; in a house were Olivia had at one time spent time.

"I insist. Your mother and brother loved it. It's better than a 5 star hotel." Millie brushed off his denial. She turned toward Shirley who still hadn't turned to head toward the departure gates. "Don't worry Shirley, I'll take care of them like they were my own."

"Thank you Millie, I know you will." Shirley somehow felt much better knowing her son would be under the protective care of Millie and not in a hotel without the proper security. His fame could make that a much more dangerous endeavor than she cared to think about. A private home was much better.

"Bye Mom. See you soon." Keith temporarily gave up on his argument. His concern now was to make sure that his Mom, Laurie and Danny left the country. He'd worry about the rest when he had time.

"Be safe honey." Shirley waved and finally headed down the corridor.

"Alright, she's gone. Now, what's really going on?" Reuben asked with a suspicious Skizzy right next to him.

"I lost my passport. Isn't that obvious?" Keith was so used to hiding the truth that he forgot he really needed to share it with Reuben and Skizzy so they knew what they were facing.

"Besides that. Why did you want your family gone so bad?" Skizzy had known Keith's nervous answer was a cover for something bigger.

Keith sighed and glanced behind himself to make sure his family was really gone. "She's not locked up. She's free."

"Who?" Reuben asked even though he was pretty sure he knew who Keith referred to.

"Olivia. Whoever that guy was who came to get her the other night was not a doctor from Reinhart. Those fans we met with tonight work there. She is most definitely not back there." Keith watched the realization dawn in Reuben's eyes.

"Oh, god, no. We need to get out of here." Reuben looked longingly down the corridor where Shirley had so recently disappeared.

"That had been the plan." Keith felt like throwing his duffle bag in frustration.

"But they assured me she was there." Millie could feel her own fears rising. "Come on, let's go back to the house and I'll call. I don't care who I have to wake up. We'll have answers shortly."

"Millie, no offense, but I really don't want to stay at your house." Keith refused to move until this was settled.

"Keith, it's probably the safest place. Haven't you already noticed we're attracting quite a bit of attention?" Reuben glanced over his shoulder to see a small crowd growing but currently keeping their distance; probably due to the customs officials.

"But…" Keith wanted to argue, but realized this wasn't the place. However, as soon as he got into Millie's limo, he realized no one would listen to him. They'd simply taken him to Millie's house. He had no choice but to give in.

xoxo

"Did you notice anything odd?" Shirley asked Laurie as they took seats by their gate.

"I'm not sure. I mean for Keith to lose his passport; that was odd enough in and of itself." Laurie agreed. She'd traveled with him enough to know that things were so organized on a tour to preclude things just like that from happening. Not only were passports a requirement, but work visas were required too. Everything had a place and it did not get moved.

"Did he seem overly nervous to you?" Shirley worried.

"Wouldn't you be if you'd just lost your passport?" Danny decided to get in on the conversation. "You know, it was probably some fan just wanting a souvenir."

"Maybe." Laurie agreed. She knew how thoughtless some fans could be in their desire to have something of their idol. It was scary.

"You know, maybe we really should change our flight plans. We could go as far as Paris and then when this is all settled, come back for them." Shirley suggested. She'd feel better if she wasn't thousands of miles away from her son. Not while she had these odd feelings that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"It would mean Keith wouldn't have to fly commercial. That's a big plus." Laurie grinned at her mother. She too preferred staying closer rather than further away.

"I'll call Millie in the morning to let her know how to get a hold of us." Shirley squeezed Laurie's hand. She wasn't exactly happy about their plans, but she felt better than she had a few minutes earlier.

"Good idea. I'll see if I can't find Ron or Nic." Laurie offered.

xoxo

Millie opened the door to the room that Keith and Dina would occupy. "I hope you'll be very comfortable here."

"It's lovely." Dina assured her. Keith had been completely silent since leaving the airport. He'd not participated in the short bursts of conversation that had taken place. Most of them had been Reuben and Millie discussing who they would call once they got there to check up on where exactly Olivia might be.

Millie would first call the hospital and depending on what she found out, the second call would likely be to the police. Then, first thing in the morning, they would head over to the embassy. Thankfully it was Monday. Had it been the weekend, they would have had to wait.

"Keith." Millie waited for Keith to acknowledge that she was talking to him. When he finally met her eyes she assured him. "She was never really in this part of the house. She only stayed here for a short time three years ago and she rarely left her room which was in the other wing of the house."

Keith just nodded and turned to look out the window as Millie closed the door behind her. All he really saw was the reflection of the room. It was pitch black outside and the lights in the room blocked out almost everything else. He took only a little comfort knowing she hadn't been in this room. Too bad she'd been in the same house. The same continent was too close for him. Hell, the same planet was too close for him.

He felt on edge. Nervous as a cat. He just wanted to be gone.

He jumped slightly when Dina came up behind him and put her arms around him resting her head on his shoulder. "You going to be alright?"

"Sure." Keith tried to reassure her.

"It's just for tonight. If we can't get your passport issues cleared up by tomorrow, I'm sure Reuben can find alternate accommodations for us by then." Dina felt the heavy sigh Keith let out. "I love you."

Keith felt a small laugh work its way out. God, she was a broken record. And, he loved her for it. He pulled her around to stand in front of him. "I love you too."

"I don't think I'll ever tire of hearing that." Dina grinned up at him.

He leaned down to kiss the smile off her lips. As soon as he backed up, her smile came right back. He found an answering grin growing on his own lips.

"Hey, you know what? I haven't given you your birthday present yet." Keith suddenly remembered the small wrapped package in his pants pocket. He'd totally forgotten about it and was a little surprised that Dina hadn't noticed its bulk in his pocket. He guessed maybe she'd been as distracted as he'd been of late.

"Yes you did. You sang me that absolutely perfect song. That's all I need." Dina assured him. "Not to mention you've said 'I love you' three whole times now."

"Don't tell me you're going to count every time I say those words." Keith rolled his eyes.

"Only for the first thousand times or so. After that, I'll probably stop." Dina assured him with a grin.

"Oh well, in that case." Keith could only kiss her. It's what he'd wanted to do since she'd teased him out of his extremely bad mood. Keith was never good at denying himself something he wanted, so he flipped the curtains closed behind him and started moving Dina toward the bed.

"Hey, don't I get my birthday present first?" Dina laughed when Keith pushed her down on the bed once they reached it.

"Didn't I mention it? Your present is me." Keith threw his arms out to the side as if to say come and get me.

"It's perfect. I love it." Dina's look was smoldering. She didn't know if he was kidding or not, but at this point she didn't care any more. She just wanted him. She reached up, grabbed the front of his jeans, pulled open the button and dragged down the zipper as she said. "I just love unwrapping my presents."

xoxo

"What are you doing out here?" Reuben asked as he walked down the hallway toward the bedroom he'd been shown earlier. He and Millie had just finished their phone calls and Reuben was not a happy man. They'd gotten confirmation that Olivia was indeed still on the loose.

"I'm not sure. I feel a little foolish. I just couldn't….." Skizzy shrugged his shoulders.

"You just couldn't leave Keith unguarded." Reuben finished for him and got the expected nod. "Well, your instincts are pretty good on this one. She's not locked up like we thought."

"Shit." Skizzy said with feeling.

"Well said." Reuben agreed.

"I wish Tiny was still here. No one would have messed with him." Skizzy missed his trusty side-kick. He and Tiny had made a great team. However, Tiny had been the brawns of their operation while Skizzy had been much more cerebral with his techniques.

"You'll do fine. You learned the ropes faster than anyone I'd ever seen. Keith was lucky to have you on this tour." Reuben was not one to hand out false praise.

"Thanks. Why don't you get some sleep?" Skizzy nodded toward the room across the hall that had been assigned to the manager.

"I don't know if I can, but I'll try. What about you?" Reuben could feel the exhaustion setting in. He'd programmed his body to know when the end of this tour was to be. He'd pushed himself thinking the end was in sight. Now, he had to reprogram himself. It had been a whole lot easier when he was younger.

"I'll be staying here." Skizzy said simply.

"Don't you think Keith'll be upset about that?" Reuben knew that no matter what, Keith would not want Skizzy sacrificing for him.

"He's too busy to even know I'm out here." Skizzy caught the knowing look from the older man. He'd jumped to the right conclusion; Keith was being distracted by Dina. "Between the three of us, we'll get him through this."

"Without him knowing about it, hmm?" Reuben shared a tired smile with Keith's friend.

"That's the plan." Skizzy nodded.

"Goodnight." Reuben patted Skizzy's shoulder as he moved away. He couldn't ask for a better bodyguard than Keith's friend. He'd sleep better just knowing he was there; if he could sleep at all, that is.

xoxo

"Where do you think you're going?" Skizzy asked the young man who carried two suitcases down the hallway.

"I was just going to deliver these." The guy lifted the cases slightly to indicate his intentions.

"Well, you can just leave them with me." Skizzy told him sternly.

"Alright, I suppose so, but Mrs. Schwartzmann gave me explicit instructions to deliver them to their owners." The guy tried one more time.

"They're busy right now. I'll take care of it." Skizzy said stone faced.

"Busy? Oh man, you don't mean…." The guy's eyes lit up.

"I don't mean anything." Skizzy assured him.

"Right, man, right. Sure. They're busy. Oh man, that's rich." Peter set the suitcases down and walked back down the hallway. Wouldn't Olivia be pissed to know that Keith was in her Aunt's house having sex with another woman? Well, he wasn't exactly positive of that, but he'd guessed. And besides, if it drove Olivia nuts and didn't make her mad at him, it would be fun to watch her reaction.

He grinned in anticipation of telling her.

Besides, it would distract her from being mad that he wouldn't be able to take Keith that night like she'd hoped. With the guard dog outside his bedroom, they'd have to come up with another plan. There was no way they were getting Keith out of the house that night; at least not quietly.

xoxo

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Dina asked as Keith slid out from underneath her. She'd been close to dozing when her comfy pillow had started moving.

"I really do have a birthday present for you. It was in my pants; which you so unceremoniously threw across the room a short time ago." Keith laughed at her indignant look.

"I really am quite satisfied with my presents so far. First it was the song, then you. What more could a girl ask for." When Keith seemed to pause in going to get it, she gave him a slight push. "What are you waiting for?"

"I thought you didn't want it." Keith teased.

"Go!" Dina pointed a finger in the general direction she'd thrown his pants earlier.

"I'm going." Keith slid out of bed and turned back after he heard her sigh of pleasure. She was staring at his backside. "Like what you see?"

"Almost as much as the other side." Dina purred. "Hurry back, I'm lonely."

Keith rolled his eyes and searched his pockets for the small jeweler's box. He palmed it and headed back toward her. He was greeted with the words, "Yep, the front is definitely better."

"You're crazy, do you know that?" Keith could only laugh at her playfulness.

"Have to be to love a singing star. It's in our handbook." Dina informed him seriously.

"I love your sense of humor." Keith laughed as he crawled back in beside her.

"I'll count that as number 4." Dina put out her hand for the wrapped box.

"Here's number 5 – Happy Birthday Dina. I love you." Keith said as he handed over the box and then sat nervously as she looked at it.

She could tell it was jewelry by the size of the box. But, what kind of jewelry? Could it be what she secretly yearned for? No, probably not. If it had been, Keith would now be down on one knee in front of her.

Dina was nervous. What if she opened it and it _was_ an engagement ring? She hadn't told him about the baby yet. Would that change his mind? What if she opened it and it wasn't an engagement ring? Could she hide her disappointment?

"Open it already." Keith had grown impatient at what he had labeled her stalling. Why wasn't she just opening it?

"Alright, alright. I'm just trying to draw out the anticipation." Dina covered quickly.

She tore off the paper and held the small box. It was definitely a jeweler's box. She recognized the name as a ritzy looking store they'd seen when they'd shopped for their dresses for the benefit. She could feel herself getting dizzy from lack of oxygen. She quickly drew in a breath and opened the box.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

As she tilted the cover on its spring axis, the contents were revealed. It was a beautiful heart-shaped locket encrusted with what she could only assume were diamonds. She looked closely and read the words Je t'aime. It said 'I love you' in French.

Her eyes filled with tears. She couldn't tell if they were tears of disappointment or of happiness. It was beautiful and it told her he loved her.

It wasn't an engagement ring.

She loved it!

She launched herself at him and began to cover him with kisses. "I love it! I love it! I love you!"

Keith was laughing and trying to fend her off at the same time. "Wait, there's more."

"What? How can there be?" Keith's words had Dina backing off and looking more closely at the box. "Where?"

"Inside, silly." Keith said as he reached for it and gently released the clasp. Inside was the picture that had been taken of the two of them in the club at the beginning of the European leg of his tour. The picture showed the two of them gazing deeply into each other's eyes; their love quite evident. "Aw, jeez, not tears. Please don't cry. Dina. Please."

"It's so beautiful. So perfect." Dina breathed, her heart in her mouth.

"That's why it's so perfect for you." The line sounded cheesy as soon as he said it, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Help me put it on." Dina's hands were shaking so badly that she had trouble getting the locket out of its little nest. "Help me."

"I've got it. Here. Lift your hair." Keith reached around her and then locked the clasp at the back of her neck.

Dina held the locket against her chest as it began to take on the heat from her body. She turned almost shyly back to Keith; her emotions so very close to the surface. "Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome. It looks great; right there." Keith's fingers joined hers around the locket and then began to wander.

"I love you." Dina breathed again and then pulled him down to thank him properly for her gift.

xoxo

"Do not ever turn out like your father." Olivia said the words with venom though she kept her voice low as she looked at the sleeping child. "If I didn't love him so much, I know for a fact I'd kill him."

The two people watching her whisper to the child while he slept crept away from the door.

"She's getting crazier." Mindy worried to Peter.

"Yep, she sure is." Peter's reaction was more gleeful, while Mindy's had been worry.

"You don't get it do you? This isn't funny. She's liable to start hurting people." Mindy, being a nurse, knew exactly how dangerous Olivia's psychosis could be.

"Oh, lighten up. She's paying you handsomely for your part in this. Once she gets what she wants, we simply disappear and live in style on some tropical island." Peter scoffed.

"My money is going to help my family. We have steep medical bills. I won't be disappearing anywhere but right back to Reinhart. If I haven't lost my job already, that is. So far they believe I'm at home helping nurse my mom back to health. I don't know how long I can push it. How soon are you two making your move?" Mindy just wanted to be told she could leave. She cared about little Joey, but she needed to protect her family first.

"You should have cut your losses a long time ago Mindy. You know, maybe we could make a break for it together." Peter checked her out thinking she was pretty enough to at least have a fling with. Once he was done with her he could leave her wherever they happened to be at the time. He'd been making his own way in the world since he was about 13. He had no understanding of family and using people was second nature to him.

"Dream on. I have no desire to be used and discarded like an old pair of shoes." Mindy watched Peter shrug and realized she'd read him right all along.

"Well, things should be over soon. Once she calms down enough to talk about it, I'm pretty sure we're going to make our move in the morning. Early, would be my guess." Peter slouched down in a chair by the hunting cabin's table.

"Oh, thank God. I can't wait until this is over." Mindy perched on another chair on the opposite side of the table from Peter.

xoxo

"Morning everyone." Keith greeted the group of people sitting around the breakfast table as he entered the room and then quickly located Reuben. "Reuben, do you think you could get this whole passport thing started without me?"

"I suppose so, but why?" Reuben set down his coffee cup to give his full attention to Keith.

"Dina woke up with some kind of bug this morning. She's currently hugging the porcelain king; if you know what I mean." Keith couldn't hold back his frown of concern. "Millie, she asked for some dry toast and tea. Can you help?"

"I'll get Bonita to fix it right up." Millie quickly left her place at the head of the table.

"How sick is she?" Reuben frowned too. He didn't like the idea of Dina possibly slowing down their need to travel quickly.

"I'm not sure. I just don't want to leave her alone right now. Especially after how well she took care of me when I got sick a couple of weeks ago." Keith had really appreciated everything she'd done for him and, now that the rigors of the tour were over, he could easily return the favor. Other than Chris and Tracy being sick when he was older, he hadn't had much experience nursing people back to health. That was his Mom's job. He assumed he could figure it out, though.

"Alright, I'll go into the city and get the ball rolling. I'll call and let you know if I need you to come down today or not. Maybe they can do everything without you being there, though I doubt it. They'll at least have to take your picture." Reuben planned as he picked up his cup again.

"Here you go dear." Millie handed Keith a tray made up with what he'd requested. In true Bonita fashion, though, there was a small vase with a single rose bud. "There's a little extra there for you too. Take care of her."

"I will Millie, thanks." Keith threw her a quick smile and departed the room.

"Man, I hope she's ready to travel when we are." Skizzy said as soon as Keith left the room.

"That's what I was thinking. Well, you check up on her in a little bit and I'll head over to the embassy. Keep your eyes open." Reuben emptied his coffee cup and headed out of the room.

xoxo

Keith entered the bathroom to see Dina set aside her toothbrush. "Hey, you must be feeling better."

"Yeah, a little. I'd say it must have been something I ate, but I really didn't eat all that much yesterday." Dina kept it vague. She knew this should have been her opportunity to tell him the real reason for her morning trip to the bathroom, but she didn't want the news overshadowed by the reality of Olivia still being on the loose.

"Hmmm, well, I got the dry toast and tea like you requested. Why don't you try eating and see how that goes." Keith suggested.

"I will, thanks." Dina walked past him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Oh, how sweet, a rose."

"Don't look at me. I just requested the food. The rose was added without my say so." Keith laughed as her happy reaction dimmed slightly at his words.

"Well, it's still pretty." Dina said and then quickly pushed it slightly away from her. The sweet scent emanating from the pretty bud had made her nausea return in spades.

As Keith watched her turn a slight shade of green, he frowned again. He hoped she didn't have anything too serious. He didn't want to be delayed in leaving, but if she was sick, they may very well be. He watched her take a deep breath and take a delicate bite of the dry toast. She chewed and swallowed following it quickly with a sip of the tea. She repeated the process several times and he relaxed a little more with each bite.

"Aren't you going to join me?" Dina glanced over her shoulder to see Keith watching her closely. She decided to ignore his obvious concern. The less they talked about it the less she had to lie. "It looks like there's enough for both of us."

xoxo

"Alright, it's just Millie, Lester, the butler, the cook, one other guy and Keith and his girlfriend. The cook's in the kitchen, the butler's with her right now and the rest are in the solarium." Peter reported back to Olivia.

"Do not call that wretched girl his girlfriend. Let's call her blondie, alright?" Olivia hated to think of her as his girlfriend and would use any nickname to cover up her true identity.

"Whatever, fine." Peter turned his head before he rolled his eyes. She truly was looney toons.

"Alright, just to be on the safe side, let's go in through the kitchen, round up Bonita and Alfred before we go to the solarium. We can use Alfred to tie everyone up who we don't plan on taking with us." Olivia schemed.

"Alright, but let's get a move on it. We don't know when the manager is coming back not to mention the rest of the house staff. We lucked out on today being the shopping day, but they won't be gone all that long." Peter reminded her.

"You're right. Let's go." Olivia took the pistol offered by Peter and they both walked quickly toward the house's back door.

"Bonita, Alfred, no loud noises please. I don't want to have to shoot you, but I will." Olivia said by way of introduction as she and Peter walked through the back door guns leveled at the two occupants.

"Olivia." Bonita put her hand over her heart. She was an elderly woman, but she had no desire to die of a gunshot wound in her employer's kitchen.

"Yes, Bonita, it's me. Now, I don't want to hurt you, but I will. I intend on getting what I want and no one will get in my way, understood?" Olivia arched a brow at the two people who had never been anything but polite to her. Of course, she had no idea what they thought of her. They might only have been nice because she was Millie's niece and it was expected. Then again, who cared what they thought. They were simply employees to be used and commanded. "Alright, we're all going to the solarium. I want Keith and today I'm going to get him."

"Olivia." Alfred's attempt to talk her out of her plan was quickly brought to a close by a malevolent stare and the barrel of a gun being pointed at his heart.

"I thought you might see it my way." Olivia sneered.

The small group of 4 made their way down the corridor. As they approached the room, they could hear the conversation taking place.

"Well, your mother is waiting for you in Paris. I guess she had no intention of going all the way to San Francisco without you." Millie laughed lightly.

"I'm not overly surprised. After all, she flew half way around the world when I was perfectly safe." Keith's version was sugar-coated and they all knew it. He was simply trying to explain why he wasn't surprised his mother was still as close as she was even after all of his scheming to get her far, far away from here.

"Perfectly safe? You don't remember all those girls practically snatching you from the stage several times." Skizzy decided some teasing was in order. "If it wasn't for me and Tiny, you'd be so many pounds of chopped liver."

"Ooh, Skizzy, that's an awful metaphorical picture you just drew. Remember my nervous stomach." Dina teased and then could have kicked herself for bringing up her morning sickness.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better dear." Millie smiled at her.

"Thank you, I feel much better. Must be the tender loving care of Keith here." Dina gave him a quick kiss for his care.

"Yeah, it was a pretty miraculous recovery. What was wrong with you?" Skizzy asked and then froze when his eyes were drawn to the open doorway.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my beloved and….others." Olivia's eyes had flown immediately to Keith who was sitting next to blondie, his arm around her.

"Olivia!" Millie gasped and immediately sprang to her feet.

"Sit down, old woman." Olivia spat, her eyes scanning the room quickly. "You." She pointed at Skizzy. "Over there." She motioned him to move over by the rest of the occupants.

Dina's eyes had been drawn to Olivia as soon as she walked into the room and she studied the young woman. She wanted to know exactly what the girl who had made Keith's life such a living hell looked like. Once she'd registered that, other than an unholy glow in her eyes, she looked quite normal; she was able to recognize that Keith had grown quite still next to her. Her eyes went to him next. What she saw made her very nervous. His eyes were almost glazed over in panic. She reached over to grab his hand to make sure he wouldn't make any sudden moves. It looked like he was about to bolt – not that she blamed him for wanting to. It's just that two guns pointed at them did not bode well for his chances of making it very far.

"Get your hands off of him." Olivia barked as she stepped closer to Keith and Dina.

Dina's eyes flew back to Olivia and she quickly put her hands up in a gesture of surrender when she noticed the gun pointed at her head.

"No!" Keith jumped up and put himself directly in front of Dina.

"Keith!" Dina was too scared to move, but she was afraid that Keith might do something to cause Olivia to shoot him. And, that could not happen. It just couldn't.

"Oh, how sweet." Olivia sneered. "Fine, I won't shoot her. At least not yet."

"Olivia, please. Don't do this." Millie had finally gotten her wits about her once again.

"Oh shut up, you old bat. Do you really think I'd listen to you? I have nothing but hatred for you. You have done everything in your power to keep Keith and me apart. You should be the first person I shoot." Olivia said almost nonchalantly.

"Olivia." Lester stepped in front of his aunt much like Keith had stepped in front of Dina.

"Lester, don't tell me you're taking her side." Olivia temporarily turned from Keith.

"No sides. Just don't hurt. Anyone." Lester spoke in his broken sentences.

"Much as this might surprise some of you, I didn't come here to kill everyone. I simply came to get Keith and I plan to leave the rest of you here." Olivia said in a strangely calm voice.

"No!" That came from both Skizzy and Dina.

Olivia rolled her eyes and just threw a glare at the two of them; Dina still behind Keith but only because he'd moved to keep her there once she jumped up in his defense.

"Alfred take the rope from Peter and tie everyone up; starting with him." Olivia gestured at Skizzy realizing that he was her biggest threat at this point. "Make them tight, I'll be checking them. Any sudden moves by anyone and I _will _shoot you."

"Olivia, please." Millie tried once again.

"Shut up!" Olivia screamed. She'd had enough.

"Oh, please, don't do this." Millie moved past Lester in hopes of approaching her niece.

Olivia simply turned toward her and pulled the trigger. Millie dropped like a stone.

"No!" Lester went down on his knees next to her.

"Is she dead?" Olivia asked without feeling. She needed to know more for whether or not she should still be concerned about a potential threat than she cared how the old woman was.

"No." Lester breathed a small sigh of relief. "Bleeding badly. Bonita."

The cook, not thinking of her own safety, quickly moved toward Lester and Millie. The movement so surprised Olivia that she swung the gun around and ended up accidentally pistol whipping the elderly cook. Bonita too dropped to the floor; out cold.

"Alright, that's enough. Nobody moves. Understood?" Olivia began to swing the gun wildly about the room.

Peter did his best to keep his face straight. The scene had been almost comical in his opinion. Olivia was losing control of the situation quickly and she was leaving a trail of blood behind her. That thought gave Peter pause for just a moment. If any one of these people was killed while he was around, he was an accessory. He'd hoped an accessory to kidnapping wouldn't be searched for too hard. But an accessory to murder, especially of a wealthy member of Geneva's society, would be hunted ceaselessly.

"Let's get out of here." Peter suggested tightly.

"Alfred! Get moving." Olivia barked. "We'll leave when I'm good and ready."

In short order, Skizzy was tied up, then Dina and finally Keith. The only ones left untied were Alfred, Lester, and an unconscious Millie and Bonita.

"We're taking all three of them." Olivia made a quick decision to take Dina and Skizzy too.

"Why? They'll just cause problems." Peter whispered to her.

"No, I don't think so. Besides, if I have blondie, Keith's bound to cooperate, right?" Olivia hated to think why that would be true, but to get away from this surprising blood bath she hadn't anticipated she needed his cooperation. Once they were at the cabin and he met their son, then she could get rid of her two insurance policies. "Don't argue with me, just do as I say."

"Yes sir." Peter said in mock deference.

"No, leave them here." Keith seemed to come out of some form of shock. After Millie had been shot, he'd turned all of his emotions inside just trying to hold himself together. It was too much like three years ago. Nic being shot on the jet. Keith himself being shot in the leg. He hated the sound of gunshots. He hated guns - period.

"Look, Keith, you know I'd do anything for you. I've proven that time and again, haven't I?" Olivia gestured to her prone aunt. "But, I have to be sure you come with me and do what I say. I can't risk it. Not after everything I've done to get you back again."

"No, I won't let you take them." Keith began to advance on her. He wasn't sure what he'd do once he got to her. His hands were firmly tied behind his back. "I'll go alone. I'll do what you say, just leave them behind."

"I'd like to believe you Keith, but you've lied to me before. Remember the cabin? Remember what you said to me? The promises you made to me?"

Her words caused Keith to stop in his tracks and his face to pale at the memories she was causing him to relive. The memories he'd buried so deeply they'd only ever been allowed to come out in his subconscious; in his dreams. His nightmares.

"I can see you remember it as well as I do." Olivia purred to him. Keith had stopped only feet from her. She now was the one to close the remaining gap. She reached out to touch his shocked face. He jerked back in response, but could not bring himself to back up. It was as if he was frozen in place. "I remember your words so well. They're written on my heart. It's why I had to come back for you again. They're what made me continue to have hope after all this time."

Keith flinched at each sentence. He'd fooled her too well. She'd actually believed what he'd said. Could he do it again? Could he sell his soul to the devil to protect Dina and Skizzy? Oh, god, he didn't know if he could.

"I can see you thinking about it. Remembering it." Olivia pulled herself back from the abyss. She'd almost fallen into her love for him instead of the cold hard reality she needed to stay anchored in until she had him all to herself. "It's why I have to take her. It's because you're so good at pulling me in; at confusing me. You won't risk her. I know it and you know it."

"You bitch!" The words had been only a whisper, but they were said with pure venom. Keith felt the anger coming from a place deep inside him. He couldn't have stopped his next actions if he'd tried. He head butted Olivia causing her to fall to the ground in pain. His one mistake had been forgetting about Peter. The next thing Keith knew, a fist met his right cheek and he was flying backwards with no chance of catching his balance with his arms tied behind his back.

He landed on the floor, but not before the side of his head hit the solid table in front of the sofa he and Dina had been sitting on earlier.

He lay still and silent. He was out cold.

"Keith!" Dina went to move toward him but was stopped by the menace of Peter's gun.

"Don't move blondie." Peter threatened.

"Oh, god, at least let me know he's alive." Dina begged the tears flowing freely down her face.

"You alright?" Peter said as he helped a slightly stunned Olivia up from the floor.

"I'm fine." Olivia could feel her anger at Keith growing. He'd actually attacked her. She approached his prone body and could not stop her foot from coming forward with all the force she could muster. She kicked him as hard as she could in the ribs. He didn't even flinch.

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry. What have I done?" Olivia's anger was just as quickly gone and she was shocked that she'd kicked Keith. She knelt beside him and ran her hands over his face. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I'd never hurt you."

"Olivia, get a grip." Peter whispered to her while keeping an eye on the room's occupants.

"Is he alright?" Dina couldn't stop herself from asking the girl who was the cause of all their problems.

"He's breathing. He'll be fine." Olivia said in a voice that was once again calm. "You know, this is all your fault."

"Mine?" Dina couldn't stop her shocked reply from coming out.

"Yes, you stupid slut. He thinks he cares about you. If he weren't so confused by your Jezebel ways, he wouldn't have tried to protect you. This is definitely your fault." Olivia madly reasoned.

Skizzy shared a worried glance with Dina.

"Untie Keith's friend. He can carry him." Olivia was back to running her plan. She needed to get Keith back to the hunting cabin. Once he was there, she could make him understand he belonged with her and Keith Jr.

Peter could now see that they would need help getting out of the house. He was able to see the reason for bringing Skizzy and Dina. He wasn't exactly happy about it, but he would no longer argue.

"I'm going too." Lester stood up from his spot next to Millie. Alfred had quietly joined him to try and stop the bleeding, but now Lester left the care of his aunt in the hands of her trusted employee.

"No. You've betrayed me before Lester." Olivia reminded him.

"Didn't. Never snitched on you. No one knew you came to see me." Lester reminded her.

"But you were talking to the FBI last time." Olivia accused.

"No. Unconscious. Just a scam. Gave you money. Helped you out." Lester reminded her of all the things he'd done for her and that he'd been unable to turn her in the first time like she'd accused.

"So, you really are on my side?" Olivia wanted so badly to believe in her brother again.

Lester just nodded.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Reuben pulled up in front of the house with dread traveling quickly through his body. He had pulled up next to an ambulance. What the hell had happened? Where was Keith? Was he alright?

Reuben began to run up the front steps when he was met by the descending paramedics carrying the gurney. He was almost afraid to look at who was on the gurney.

"Reuben, call Shirley. She needs to know." Came a muffled voice.

"Millie?" Reuben looked at the woman who had an oxygen mask over her face. She reached up weakly to remove it.

"She's got him, Reuben. Call Shirley. She'll want to be here." Millie's hand dropped as she lost consciousness.

"What? Millie." Reuben was torn as the paramedics continued to carry her down the steps.

"Mr. Kincaid, Detective Durant. We met a few days ago, remember?" The man came up to shake the stunned manager's hand.

"Yeah, sure. Sure." Reuben was screaming in his head 'think'. "What happened here? Where's Keith?"

"Mr. Kincaid, why don't you come inside? We're questioning Alfred and Bonita right now. All we know so far is that Mrs. Schwartzmann was alone with her two employees when we arrived." Detective Durant motioned Reuben to precede him into the house. "Mr. Kincaid, shall we?"

"Right." Reuben forced himself to move forward. This couldn't be happening. He was dreaming. He had to be.

"Alright, Alfred, start from the beginning." Det. Russo suggested just as Reuben and Det. Durant came into the room.

Alfred told the story from the beginning. He left nothing out, though he was still stunned by the whole thing. Who would have thought that young Miss Olivia would be capable of such things; psychiatric problems or not.

"Where is Lester?" Reuben asked when Alfred's description came to a close.

"He went with them. I'm not sure if he was really on Olivia's side or if he just wanted her to believe it. I saw him share a look with young Mr. Skizzy. I think Lester went along to help. But, I can't say for sure. We just found out that Olivia had been to visit Lester several times since she'd escaped. Oh, I can't believe this is happening. I need to get to the hospital and see how Mrs. Schwartzmann is doing." Alfred prattled, his professional stoicism completely gone.

"What are you going to do to find them?" Reuben turned quickly to the two detectives.

"We have a description of their vehicle and have it on the wire already. We've set up road blocks on all the main highways and have alerted all of the check points leading into France." Det. Durant informed him.

"You think she'll try to leave the country?" Reuben asked in shock. "Keith lost his passport. It's why we're still here."

"No, we don't really think she'll try to leave the country. She's very familiar with this area. We don't think she'll leave her comfort zone. Besides, we're pretty sure she still has Joey Howe with her as well. It won't be easy to travel with three hostages and a young boy. We don't think she's gone far." Det. Russo reminded Reuben of all the reasons why it would be hard for Olivia to move about easily.

"I need to make a phone call." Reuben got up and headed toward the desk that held the room's phone.

"Who are you calling?" Det. Durant asked suspiciously.

"Keith Partridge's mother." Reuben said fatalistically. He'd rather be doing just about anything right now; swallowing fire came to mind as a more attractive pastime.

"We'll give you some privacy." Det. Russo said as he waved everyone else from the room.

Millie had given Reuben the phone number that Shirley had left with her that morning. He'd only planned to use it to tell her when they'd be meeting them in Paris. Instead, he was using it sooner than he'd thought and under much more dire circumstances. He stared down at his hand on the receiver and wondered why it wasn't being lifted to his ear.

"I can't do this." Reuben said to the empty room but then realized he had to. He watched the receiver move toward his ear and watched his other hand punch in the numbers. He jumped slightly when the phone began to ring in his ear. He closed his eyes in dread.

"Hello." Shirley's voice floated over the line.

Reuben tried to speak. Really he did.

"Hello. Is anyone there?" Shirley asked.

"Shirl?" Reuben forced it out.

"Reuben? What is it?" Shirley had immediately sensed that something wasn't right.

"She has him." Reuben said simply. He couldn't come up with a better way to say it - a kinder way of telling this mother that her son was in the clutches of his insane stalker. There were no other words.

"Oh dear God, no." Shirley almost dropped the phone.

"Mom, what is it?" Laurie rushed up beside her mother as she watched her stagger at what she'd heard on the phone.

"Reuben, how? What?" Shirley stumbled over her words as she desperately clutched her daughter's hand.

"I'm so sorry. I never would have guessed. I went to the embassy to start the process. It was amazingly fast and easy. I guess it has to do with Keith's celebrity. Keith stayed behind because Dina wasn't feeling well. I got back and all hell had broken loose. Olivia showed up. She shot Millie and she took him. She took Keith, Dina and Skizzy." Reuben explained disjointedly. He decided at the last second to leave out the part about Keith being unconscious when he'd been carried out by Skizzy.

"Laurie, bring the Landrys here. We're going back to Geneva. Reuben, we'll be there as soon as we can. We'll be there. Oh god please Reuben, tell me they'll find him before we get there." Shirley begged as she watched Laurie rush from their hotel room to knock on the Landry's door just down the hall.

"Shirley, I don't know…..I wish I could…..don't worry…..I'll take care of things until you get here." Reuben tried to end their conversation on a positive note though he knew it was useless. Shirley would be a mess until Keith was back with them. He'd seen it before. It would be no different this time.

He just hoped the results were the same as last time. That Keith came home relatively unscathed.

xoxo

Keith's eyes blinked open painfully. He'd still be unconscious if not for the never ending pats on his cheek.

"Come on Mistew. Wake up. I wanna pway." A little voice said to him while gently patting his cheek.

"Yippee, you awake." Joey Howe said as he watched the eyes of the man lying in his room begin to open and close in long drawn out blinks.

"Where?" Keith forced the word out and then stopped. His head felt like it was caving in.

"We'we in a cabin in the woods. I wanna pway." Joey tried again.

"Give me a minute, hmmm?" Keith lifted his lips in the semblance of a smile. His eyes closing again as the pain threatened to engulf him.

"Minutes up." Joey said only a few seconds later.

"Alright, alright." Keith forced his eyes open again. This time he forced them to focus on the little face just inches from his. He was staring into his own eyes, or so he thought for just a moment. He just as quickly realized that this must be Joey Howe. "Are you Joey?"

"Yep, that's me!" Joey said with pride and then leaned in to whisper. "But, my fwiend Mindy says that I should pwetend to be Keith untiw I go home. She says I can go home soon. Do you think I can? I want my mommy and daddy."

"Sure, Joey. I'm sure it won't be long before you can go home." Keith quickly agreed. They'd both be leaving shortly if he had anything to say about it.

"Weawy? Gweat! I wanna pway with my twain set." Joey grinned and Keith winced at the little dimple that appeared. "Get up."

Keith groaned as the little boy urged him to a seated position. It was then that he realized his hands were still tied behind his back but he was now also tied to the frame of the bed. Getting to an upright position was all but impossible though he finally did make it. As soon as he was upright, though he realized that being tied up wasn't his only problem. The room spun crazily as the dizziness from what he quickly suspected was a concussion, made itself known.

"You bweeding." Joey said as he touched the trickle of blood that was trailing down Keith's face.

"Yeah, it's not too bad." Keith assured the boy in a whisper. "Where is everyone?"

"In the other woom." Joey pointed to the door.

"Can you untie me?" Keith hoped to check that out as soon as he was free. He needed to check on Dina and Skizzy.

"I twy." Joey quickly moved behind Keith and put his little fingers to the rope. "Nope. Can't do it."

"That's alright. Thanks for trying." Keith sighed. He figured the little guy would have trouble with the knots. He knew they were tight. He'd been trying to get free of them since they'd been put on. Well, the whole time he'd been conscious at least. How long had he been out? He started trying to wiggle free once again and winced at the pain he felt at the chafing.

He was just contemplating trying to find something sharp to help cut the ropes when the door opened. A woman he didn't recognize walked in.

"Oh, you're awake." She said in surprise. She was carrying a tray of food. "I was just bringing Joey's lunch. Are you hungry?"

"No. Who are you?" Keith asked though he realized he probably wouldn't get an answer.

"Just someone who was dumb enough to think that all of my problems could be solved with a little money." Mindy said sarcastically. "Now, instead of my money woes being solved I'm involved in a kidnapping. I am such an idiot."

"Where are Dina and Skizzy?" Keith asked though he wasn't sure if she'd actually answer him.

"Your two friends? They're in the other room. They're tied together on the opposite side of the room." Mindy answered honestly, though she could see his skepticism. "They're alright. So far."

"If you help us escape I'll see that you don't get charged. I'll help with your money problems too." Keith bargained.

"I wish I could. She's threatened my family. Do you really think I'd take this little guy away from his parents if I'd had a choice?" Mindy hugged Joey to her side and looked up to once again see Keith's skepticism. "No, I don't suppose you would know that about me. All you know about me is that I'm here and one of the people who is holding you against your will."

Keith just stared at her. He didn't know if he could believe her or not. Maybe she'd been sent here to gain his sympathy and rat him out as soon as he came up with a plan of escape.

"Look, I know you don't believe me, but I'll help you if I can, when I can. I just have to wait. Or at least that's what I hope I have to do." Mindy turned to look down at Joey. "Come on Keith, let's get you fed."

"His name is Joey." Keith said rather sharply.

"Yes, we know, don't we?" Mindy shared a wink with Joey. "It's just our little game to fool Olivia. She becomes quite upset when Joey uses his real name. So, we're playing a game. And, so far, we're winning, aren't we?"

"Yep. I'm weawy good at it." Joey grinned at Mindy.

"You certainly are. I'm so proud of you." Mindy settled Joey at a small table and made sure he tucked into the healthy food she'd prepared for him.

Keith watched them, but decided not to say anything else. He was starting to like her, but he dared not trust her.

xoxo

"We need to get out of here." Skizzy whispered to Dina.

"Of course, but we can't go without Keith." Dina reminded him.

"We'll take him with us." Skizzy assured her.

"We need to find out if he's awake yet. We can't get away if you have to carry him. They'll catch us for sure." Dina pointed out.

"What are you two whispering about?" Olivia barked from her chair. She'd been staring sightlessly at the wall trying to decide what to do with the two people currently tied up on the opposite side of the room.

"Nothing, really." Skizzy saw her throw him a look of disbelief. "Well, actually, we were just thinking that you might want to let us use the bathroom; if you get my drift."

"As soon as Peter and Lester get back from hiding the car, one of them can take you. Until then, shut up." Olivia picked up the gun and pointed it at them for emphasis.

"Shutting up." Skizzy said with a conciliatory smile.

"Good." Olivia set the gun back down and went back to staring at the wall.

A short time later, the door opened and Lester and Peter walked in.

"Peter, let them use the bathroom. I don't want a mess." Olivia instructed without really looking at them.

"My pleasure." Peter said as he threw a lecherous glance at Dina. He'd enjoy taking her to the bathroom and sticking around to watch her use it too.

"No, I'll do it." Lester put his hand on Peter's arm, having seen the look he'd given Dina.

"No, I'll do it." Peter shook off Lester's restraining hand.

"No." Lester argued.

"What is going on?" Olivia turned her attention to them.

"Your brother won't let me do what you told me to do." Peter pouted.

"Why not?" Olivia spat.

"Ask him." Peter smiled triumphantly at Lester figuring that Olivia would take his side.

"Well?" Olivia tapped her toe impatiently.

"He was going to hurt her." Lester said simply.

"So?" Olivia wanted to know what was wrong with that.

"Keith won't do what you want. He'll be mad." Lester reminded her.

"Hmmm." Olivia pondered what he said. He was right. For now, she wanted Keith's cooperation and hurting blondie would definitely put her on his bad side. Well, at least for now. As soon as she could win his love, then things would change. However, she couldn't keep these two around long enough for that to happen. She'd have to make him believe that she had let them go. Maybe that was her best bet. She'd have to ponder that one. "Lester, you take them. One at a time. And make sure they're both tied securely once you get back."

"Ok." Lester agreed easily.

He took Dina first and didn't bother to try and talk to her. Once he brought her back and took Skizzy, he decided to try and explain his plan.

"I'll help. Olivia's wrong. She's sick." Lester whispered urgently while Skizzy washed his hands.

"She's sick alright. In the head." Skizzy agreed. "How do I know I can trust you? It's obvious you've been covering for her for a while."

"Trying to talk her out of it. She's wrong, but she is my sister." Lester tried to explain.

"Hmm…we'll see." Skizzy wanted to believe him, but he just couldn't trust the guy; not yet anyway.

"Prove myself. Promise." Lester shoved Skizzy roughly through the door garnering a look of warning from Skizzy. "Stop talking."

Skizzy soon realized that Lester's act had been just that. Olivia was watching them closely as they came out of the bathroom.

xoxo

"He's awake." Mindy reported as she walked back into the main room of the cabin. She'd thought about lying, but knew that she needed to stay on Olivia's good side.

"Oh good. Bring the boy out here. I want to talk to Keith alone. The big Keith, not the little one." Olivia happily explained.

Mindy just nodded and went back to bring Joey into the main room. Both Skizzy and Dina had to hold back their gasps of surprise at seeing the young boy. He really was the spitting image of Keith, right down to the dimple when he smiled.

"Hewo." Joey said as he walked up to the two tied up adults. He'd seen so many strange things lately that two more people with their hands tied behind their backs was nothing new to him.

"Hi I'm Dina. What's your name?" Dina asked.

Joey first looked over his shoulder and then leaned in close. "I'm Joey, but when the mean wady is awound I'm Keith."

"Ah, I see. That makes sense." Dina smiled at him and watched the boy's impish grin return to his face, his hazel eyes dancing with laughter. She swallowed at the pain that speared her heart. She could only hope that the baby she was now carrying turned out as beautiful as this little boy. She threw a fervent prayer toward heaven that she was able to escape from her current situation and have the opportunity to share her news with Keith.

"You pwetty." Joey reached out to touch her cheek.

"Yep, he's got the Partridge charm." Skizzy whispered and could have bitten his tongue when he realized what he'd said.

"The resemblance is uncanny." Dina agreed, not realizing that Skizzy knew more than she did and thus not reading anything into his words.

"What's resembwance?" Joey made to settle down for a long chat with these two new people he'd just met when Mindy called him over.

"Come on Keith, let's read a book." Mindy waved him over with his favorite book already in her hands.

"You gonna do the pawts?" Joey asked as he got up just as quickly as he'd plopped down.

"Of course." Mindy assured him. She'd hate to see Olivia's reaction if she'd seen Joey's fascination with Dina.

xoxo

"Ah, you're awake." Olivia said as she entered the room, closing the door firmly behind her.

Keith just looked at her.

"What, you have nothing to say?" Olivia teased.

"You don't wanna hear what I have to say." Keith assured her.

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that. I mean, with your girlfriend right in the other room. Well, I'm sure you could find something nice to say to me." Olivia taunted.

Keith just stared at her belligerently.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" Olivia tried another tact.

Keith refused to answer that one.

"You know, it's both frustrating and wonderful that he looks mostly like you. I'd have hoped he'd be a perfect mix of the two of us, but nope. He got all of his looks from you. His eyes, his smile, even his charm. He is simply adorable. Just like his daddy." Olivia purred.

"He's not mine." Keith said the words though they both knew them for the lie they were.

"Stop denying the obvious. If you keep this up I might just become offended. You know I labored very hard to bring that little guy into this world. You could at least thank me for that, don't you think?" Olivia was becoming frustrated. Of course, she was very easily frustrated. It was because her emotions so easily swung from high to low and back again.

"You want me to thank you for giving birth to a baby that should never have been?" Keith regretted the words almost immediately. He felt like his words had been a round about admission of his part in the boy's making.

"What do you mean, Keith Jr. should never have been? He's a beautiful reminder of our time together. Of the love we shared. The memories of that time have kept me going for three long years. I can still feel you. Feel us." Olivia was lost in a wonderful memory.

"You make me sick." Keith spat.

"What did you say?" Olivia was brought crashing back to earth.

"You heard me." Keith would have loved to shove her out of his way and storm from the room, but he was tied to the bed. Though, he would rub his wrists raw before giving up on getting loose, he hadn't had enough time yet to work his wrists free.

"You don't mean that, you can't. The proof of our feelings, our love, is just in the other room. Nothing that beautiful could come from anything other than love." Olivia argued.

"Do you honestly think I touched you with anything other than desperation; a desperation to be away from you? I hate you. I hate what you made me do." Keith would have liked to have swallowed the last sentence, but it hung out there.

Olivia, for her part, did not respond as Keith had expected. He'd expected anger; fast and blazingly hot anger.

"You're lying." Olivia said calmly.

She began advancing on him and Keith felt the helplessness of his situation wash over him. He began to push back against the wall and wiggle his wrists furiously; desperate to be free.

Just inches from his face she stopped.

"You love me as much as I love you. I can prove it." With those words, Olivia leaned forward and kissed him, her thumbs at the corners of his mouth forcing it open. Her tongue soon invaded.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Shirley ran up to the front door and then waited. It's what she'd been doing all along. She'd run through the airport and then waited at the gate. She'd run to the plane and then had to sit and wait to be flown to Geneva. She'd run to the car rental booth and then waited for a car. Here, she'd run up to the front door and then waited for it to be opened to her.

Of course, not once through all of her urgent movements, had she lost either Laurie or Danny. They were always right on her heels; worry, emanating from every pore.

The door was finally opened by Alfred who at first appeared to have regained his stoicism. As soon as he recognized his visitors, though, his calm disappeared. "Oh, my, Mrs. Partridge. Come in. Come in. Mr. Kincaid is in the library with the Detectives. Hurry, come this way."

No one else bothered to say anything, just followed quickly behind Alfred. Ron and Nic followed a little more slowly, not sure they'd be welcomed into the library. They settled on the stairs waiting for someone to come out and tell them what would happen next.

"He's going to be ok. You know that, right?" Ron said to Nic as he threw his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh, dad, you can't know that." Nic reminded him, her tears finally beginning to fall. She'd been in shock up to this point and operating on autopilot. She'd have laughed at the play on words if she hadn't felt so devastated by what they'd learned from a panicked Shirley. "He's going through hell right now. I know it. I lived it with him once before."

"I know, baby, I know. He's not alone, though. Just like last time. And things worked out pretty ok that time." Ron tried to bring up the good parts.

"In whose opinion? Oh, God, Dad, he can't take any more of this. He shouldn't have to." Nic rested her head on his shoulder and absorbed his love.

xoxo

"Tell me everything." Shirley said as soon as she walked through the door.

"Well, we know they're not too far away. They haven't tried to go through a single one of our road blocks. They must have already gone to ground. They're hiding out. We're systematically knocking them off as we speak. We've asked for assistance from outside police forces to speed things up. It won't be long now." Detective Russo tried to make his report as positive as possible.

"Good, good. That sounds good." Shirley nodded as she said it and then looked at Reuben, her thoughts in turmoil. "How…..?"

"It's all my fault. If I'd been here." Reuben opened his arms to Shirley and she went directly into them.

"You'd probably be in a hospital bed right next to Aunt Millie." Danny reminded everyone of Reuben's potential fate had he been there.

"Danny." Laurie chastised Danny, taking over for her mother while she was too occupied accepting the comfort and support of Reuben.

"What, it's true, isn't it?" Danny whispered and rubbed the spot on his arm. Laurie always had hit harder than his Mom.

Laurie just threw him a dirty look.

"Oh, how could I have forgotten? How is Millie?" Shirley pulled back from Reuben and glanced over at Alfred who had remained in the room.

"She's in surgery. The doctors say she should pull through just fine. She is one tough cookie." Alfred found himself winking at Danny, using one of the phrases he'd picked up from the young man while he'd been a guest in the house.

"That she is." Shirley agreed, thankful that at least one thing was going right at the moment. Let's hope Keith is as tough as Millie, was all she could think.

xoxo

He fought the urge to gag and then he did what he'd wanted to do the last time this had happened. He bit down on her tongue until he tasted blood.

She shrieked and jumped back her hand going automatically to the injured area. "You son of a bitch!"

Keith just smiled at her and spit out both the taste of her and her blood.

"You'll pay for that!" Olivia screamed and advanced on him swinging wildly.

Keith had no way to protect himself. She landed several solid blows before the door swung open and an alarmed Lester came through. He pulled Olivia off of Keith and struggled to control her.

"Stop." Lester tried to soothe her.

"Let me go!" Olivia screamed.

Keith turned his head and spit one more time, this time he was pretty sure some of his own blood joined that of Olivia's. But, the satisfaction of having her know how he really felt about her, about her touching him, was somehow sweet.

Lester glanced at Keith to see him spitting blood onto the floor. Not only was the left side of his face swelling from the punch that Peter had thrown back at Aunt Millie's house, but now Keith's lip was split and there was a small trickle of blood coming from his right nostril. He couldn't understand the look of satisfaction that had settled on Keith's face because he had no idea what had happened before he'd entered the room. All he knew was that if Olivia saw that look she'd go ballistic all over again.

He tugged her none too gently from the room and slammed the door behind him.

"Let me go." Olivia spat one more time, her words becoming a little less clear as her tongue began to swell from its recent abuse.

"Calm down." Lester suggested calmly.

"I will not. He bit me! Look." Olivia stuck her tongue out at Lester to let him see the damage that had been done. "He'll pay for that."

"How? You already took him away from family." Lester reminded her.

"Well, we'll just see if he's lost enough." She turned to see Skizzy and Dina watching her closely. They'd already guessed that Keith's angering of Olivia might just fall to them. And, if Keith had been less personally involved in his recent violation, he would have thought of it too. Unfortunately for Skizzy and Dina, he hadn't.

Now they were likely to pay for Keith fighting back.

"Peter, I have a job for you." Olivia waved him to follow her out of the cabin. She would not let Mindy or Lester know what she had planned.

After a few minutes, they came back in; Olivia looking smug and Peter looking slightly uncomfortable. Mindy frowned. It took a lot to make Peter uncomfortable. Oh, this couldn't be good.

"Mindy, you'll go with Peter. It will take two of you to watch both of them." Olivia said calmly.

"I won't be a party to hurting anyone." Mindy whispered urgently to Olivia.

"Oh, put a sock in it. No one's asking you to break any of your ridiculous moral codes – well none that you haven't broken already." Olivia said snidely.

"Who'll take care of little Keith?" Mindy asked another question that had grown near and dear to her heart.

"Well, I will, of course." Olivia's haughty response almost caused Peter to laugh. Who was she fooling?

"I'll help." Lester assured the young woman who had shown such kindness to the little boy. He put his hand out to Joey who'd been watching all of this with wide eyes. "Come on Keith, let's go check on the other Keith."

"Othew Keith?" Joey asked in curiosity. Keith had never told the little boy who he was or what his name was. No one had.

Lester just nodded and went into the other room with Joey. He put his finger to his lips making sure that Keith stayed quiet, both Keiths stayed quiet.

xoxo

Alfred looked into the room that had been taken over by the Partridges, Reuben and the Landrys. He had good news; at least it was good news in his estimation. But did they even care to hear it? They had yet to hear anything on their loved ones.

"Oh, Alfred, come in. Did you hear anything about Millie?" Shirley had gotten up to fill her cup of coffee. She didn't need the caffeine making her jittery, but she wanted to remain completely alert. Night would be descending before she knew it.

"Yes, ma'am, I did. She's in her room and resting comfortably. She asked about Keith as soon as she woke up. At least that's what Bonita said. She's spending the night with Mrs. Schwartzmann after getting checked over after young Miss Olivia pistol whipped her." Alfred was still affronted by such an unexpected, needless attack on a helpless elderly woman.

"Oh, I'm glad they're both going to be alright." Shirley said truthfully. She just wished she'd get some good news on Keith as well. It would be only fair.

"Thank you, ma'am. Mrs. Schwartzmann sends her apologies. She's terribly sorry that this happened in her home. That she let this happen in her home." Alfred hoped he'd said the words in such a manner that would do Millie proud.

"Thank you Alfred. We appreciate the thought, though this is definitely not Millie's fault." Shirley quickly assured him.

"Yes, ma'am. Let me know if you need anything; absolutely anything." Alfred was so impressed with this woman's graciousness. He wasn't so sure he could have been quite so forgiving had the shoe been on the other foot.

"We will." Shirley smiled again and then let it slide off her face as he walked out of the room.

"Mom, sit down before you fall down." Laurie watched her mother practically wilt once she thought it was just family in the room.

"I'm fine." Shirley tried to be strong in front of her kids.

"Listen to Laurie. She's worried about you." Reuben led Shirley back to her chair and then grabbed her cup, refilled it and brought it back to her.

xoxo

"Where are you taking us?" Dina asked as she and Skizzy were pushed in front of Peter who held a gun on them.

"Don't ask any questions, cause I ain't gonna answer 'em." Peter suggested with a wave of the gun.

"Will you answer mine?" Mindy asked in a whisper as she walked beside him.

"We're supposed to take 'em out into the woods and get rid of 'em." Peter whispered back.

"What?" Mindy forgot to keep her voice down.

"Shhh." Peter shushed her. "Don't worry, you don't have to do anything."

"I should think not." Mindy said with indignation.

xoxo

Lester had just been about to head over to the bed and untie Keith when the bedroom door opened once again. He froze in his tracks.

"So, how would you all like to join me in the other room for a cup of tea?" Olivia said in such a pleasant voice that they all just stared at her. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

"Where are they going?" Lester nodded toward the front door of the cabin through which Olivia's two cohorts and two of their hostages had so recently exited.

"Just for a short walk. They'll be back soon." Olivia said while approaching Keith.

Keith watched her walk up but refused to shrink away from her which had been his first inclination. He simply glared at her.

Joey watched the man who he had so recently learned shared his 'fake' name. He liked him more and more when he realized that he too hated the 'mean lady'. He made to rush over and stand between Olivia and Keith, but was quickly restrained by Lester who gave him a quick negative shake of his head in warning.

"So, my dear, have you rethought your earlier actions?" Olivia said sweetly and leaned toward Keith.

"If you're asking me if I'm sorry for biting you, the answer is a most definite 'no'." Keith assured her with venom.

"I was afraid you were going to say that. You know, one would think that you would have been raised better. I mean, all those magazines write about how wonderful your mother is and how well she's raised all of you." Olivia pulled back slightly, rethinking her plan to give him a quick kiss – not until she could be sure of his reaction.

"Leave my family out of this. You aren't fit to speak their names." Keith wasn't sure why he was even talking to her, but he'd felt compelled to remind Olivia that she was well beneath his mother.

"My, my, my, aren't we a tinge spiteful?" Olivia said in a sing-song voice. She was smiling slightly and appeared to be unaffected by the anger being thrown at her by both Keith's words and his angry glare.

"Spiteful?!?! If my hands were free, you'd see just how spiteful I can be." Keith assured her.

"I have no doubt that you're a bit upset at the moment." Olivia reached out to pat him lightly on his swollen cheek. "My, that looks like it must hurt."

Keith had jerked away from her touch but not because it caused him physical pain. The pain from her touching his bruised cheek was more welcome than the feeling of her skin on his.

"Don't touch him!" Joey struggled to break free from Lester's grip. "You'we huwting him."

Keith glanced at the little boy and realized he must have seen him flinch. Joey was too young to understand that it wasn't pain he felt; at least not the kind of pain that Joey would understand. He quickly tried to reassure him. "Joey, it's alright."

"His name is Keith. Keith Partridge, Jr." Olivia purred.

"Shut the hell up!" Keith whispered vehemently.

"Why? Are you still trying to convince people that we didn't make love? Are you still trying to convince the world that that small boy isn't the proof of our love?" Olivia was thankfully speaking quietly enough that Joey couldn't hear her. Too bad Keith could.

"You wouldn't understand the meaning of the word love." Keith whispered back. He had no desire for Joey to become confused by their conversation.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" Olivia leaned very close once again. "I know what I feel for you and that most certainly is love. It's a love so deep that years and thousands of miles couldn't lessen it. It's a love so far reaching that I have waited tirelessly for my chance to get you back. It's a love so strong that no one, not even that blonde slut you currently label as your girlfriend, could lessen by coming between us. I saw your sickening performance at that silly benefit my aunt chairs every year. That last song was nauseating to say the least. And, to think, she was dumb enough to believe that you meant the words you sang."

Keith felt her words like a slap. He remembered how long it had taken him to say those words to Dina. About how hard he'd fought against the feelings because of the woman currently standing in front of him. It reminded him of all that he'd lost because of her. All that he still might lose; least of all his sanity.

"That's not love; that's obsession. It's not a healthy emotion." Keith decided that if she could appear to talk lucidly, he'd at least attempt to point out her flawed thinking.

"Well, based upon your poor bloody face, I'd say you might just be right. However, for me, it's a very healthy emotion. I feel strong and powerful when I think about how I feel about you. It gives me purpose. It gives me direction. It's the only sane thing in my life." Olivia could not resist leaning in for the kiss she'd been craving since being so close to him.

Keith jerked back immediately and could feel the darkness try to descend on him once again when he hit his head hard against the wall.

"No!" Joey struggled once again to be free of Lester when he noticed Keith close his eyes in misery.

"Keith." Olivia turned to glance at Joey and beckoned him over. "Lester, let him come here."

Lester let go of the boy and then watched as he stayed glued to his spot on the floor.

"I said, come here." Olivia's voice became strident as soon as he didn't obey her immediately.

"Leave him alone." Keith shook his head to clear the cobwebs and quickly found Joey with his eyes. "It's alright. You don't have to do anything she says."

Joey threw Olivia a triumphant look and stayed glued to Lester's leg.

"Hmm….taking your father's side I see." Olivia wasn't pleased, but she wasn't quite sure what to do.

"Don't confuse him." Keith whispered when he saw the look of confusion pass over Joey's face when Olivia had referred to Keith as Joey's father. "To him, his parents are the Howe's."

"Well, we'll just see how long he continues to think that." Olivia sat down on the bed next to Keith and motioned Joey over. "Come on, I won't hurt you. Or him….if you do what I say." Olivia motioned to the still tied up Keith.

Joey tentatively began to walk toward them. He'd grown to like the man he'd woken up earlier. He wasn't sure why. He hadn't known him very long and his parents had always taught him to beware of strangers, but somehow, this man didn't scare him.

"Joey, it's alright. She won't hurt you." Keith could see the indecision on the young boy's face. He was banking on Olivia not being able to hurt her own child.

"Of course I won't….so long as your father cooperates." Olivia whispered the last part into Keith's ear as she leaned toward him. She couldn't help but frown when Keith once again tried to jerk away from her. He'd have been much more successful if he wasn't tied to the bed, but the intention was very clear. He did not want to be near her.

She had to change that. Soon.

xoxo

"Where are you taking us?" Skizzy tried again to get an answer from their trailing captors.

He'd been watching Dina struggle over the uneven and upward sloping ground with her pretty but very useless sandals. She also had to deal with the fact that her hands were tied behind her back. Skizzy himself had troubles walking and he was much more comfortable in the wild.

"Just a little further. In fact, this looks good." Peter watched them stop walking and turn to face him.

"What's so special about here?" Mindy asked from slightly behind him. She was out of breath from their uphill climb and leaned against a convenient rock.

"Nothing. It's just far away from anyone who might hear us." Peter glanced at her but had no desire to take his eyes off of Skizzy and Dina for long.

"Hear what?" Mindy asked and then jumped when she heard the gunshot.

"That." Peter said as he glanced at her with a grin on his face.

"No!" Mindy screamed, pushed Peter's arm down and went to rush toward Skizzy and Dina who had both fallen to the ground.

"Hey, get out of my way. I'm not done." Peter tentatively brought his arm back up, pointing the gun at the three other occupants of the small clearing. He didn't plan on killing Mindy; at least not yet. He was hoping for at least one night of fun before he either just left her or killed her depending on how she felt about what Olivia had sent him out here to do.

"Yes, you are." Mindy rushed over to see Skizzy attempting to push himself up from the ground. "Are you alright?"

"No, the son of a bitch shot me in the shoulder." Skizzy groaned and swayed as he tried to assess the damage. He knew it stung like crazy, but it didn't feel like it had done too much damage. "Dina, are you alright?"

"Oh, god, no." Dina stayed flat on the ground. She was in a complete panic. She felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. When she glanced down, she could see blood spreading across her sweater.

"Dina, what is it?" Skizzy tried to turn as quickly as he could.

"I'm shot." Dina could feel the tears begin to slide down her cheeks. It wasn't from the pain. In fact, she was numb. It was fear; pure and simple. He'd shot her baby. She just knew it. He'd shot her and Keith's baby.

"How?" Skizzy struggled to get next to her. He realized that the bullet that had hit him in the shoulder must have gone through and on to Dina. She'd been standing behind him and on slightly higher ground. "Oh, shit, Dina. Hold still. Untie me."

The last sentence was directed toward Mindy who quickly did his bidding.

"Are you nuts?" Peter rushed over to pull Mindy away from their two captives.

"I could ask you the same question. Is this what you and Olivia talked about? Is this what you were supposed to do? Were we sent out here to kill these two?" Mindy slapped Peter several times on the arm in frustration of what she already knew to be true.

"Well, yeah. We can't leave no witnesses, you know that." Peter barely kept an eye on Skizzy and Dina. He figured they weren't going anywhere; at least not too quickly. "All I have to do is finish the job and bring back a little souvenir as proof that I finished the job. I get an extra cool twenty-five big ones for this."

"I did not sign up for this. Killing people. That wasn't part of the deal. I will not do this. I can't." Mindy could feel the tears of frustration building. When had things gotten so far out of her control?

"Well, baby, that's too bad." Peter reminded her. "You are a part of this. You'll be an accessory at best and a full fledged murderer at worst. Care to take the gun and at least make it worth your while?"

"What? You have got to be kidding." Mindy couldn't believe that Peter would think her capable of killing someone just because she would now be an accessory to the act.

"Get over here and help me." Skizzy hadn't heard any of Peter's and Mindy's heatedly whispered argument. He just knew that Mindy had appeared to want to help them and he needed it; now.

"Just back away from her." Peter instructed Skizzy and waved the gun at him again.

Peter's first mistake was thinking that Skizzy would obey him. His second mistake was taking his eyes off of Mindy.

Mindy picked up a rock and figured that she was already in a world of trouble so she may as well go for broke. Her father had always told her; in for a penny, in for a pound. She had every intention of getting her money's worth. She raised the rock and smashed it down on his head.

The thud of rock meeting skull was sickening, yet oddly satisfying.

She cringed when she realized she may have waited too long. One more gun-shot echoed around her.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

Skizzy glanced over his shoulder to see Peter lying in a heap at Mindy's feet, the rock tossed to the side with disgust as soon as she realized what she'd done.

The final bullet shot from Peter's gun had lodged harmlessly in a tree nearby.

"Mindy, that's your name, right?" Skizzy shouted to get her attention.

Mindy turned to him and nodded a little vaguely. She was officially in shock at what she'd almost been a party to, but more importantly to what she'd just done. "Yes, I'm Mindy."

"Get over here and help me." Skizzy watched her as she paused to pick up the gun. He tensed as he waited to see what she would do. Thankfully, she simply set it on the ground near them when she came to kneel beside him.

"Here, let's untie her, than let me take a look." Mindy's professional calm seemed to be taking over. She watched as Skizzy rolled Dina gently on her side for just a few moments and then just as gently rolled her back. "Now, let's see what we have here."

"Oh, god, please. Tell me it's not bad. Please." Dina was frantic.

"Dina, it's alright. Calm down." Skizzy frowned a little at Dina's panic. He'd never thought of her as one to over-react. Then again, he'd never been around anyone who'd been shot. Well, he'd been around Keith, but that had been weeks after the fact.

"No it's not. The baby." Dina blurted and then bit her lip.

"What baby?" Skizzy looked at Dina as if she'd grown another head.

"Well, my guess would be that Dina, here, is pregnant but has yet to tell anyone, is that right?" Mindy truly was in full on nurse mode. She needed to keep her patient calm as she assessed the situation. All the more important now that she knew there was an additional concern over and above the gun shot wound.

"You're pregnant? Does Keith know?" Skizzy could not get over his shock.

"No. Oh, god, Skizzy. Please don't tell him." Dina felt an additional reason to panic wash over her. What if someone told Keith before she had the chance? Before she had the chance to come up with just the right words, the right phrasing. Before she had the chance to brace herself for his possible rejection.

"Dina, it's alright. I won't say anything. I promise." He added the last when he saw her look at his with some skepticism. It quickly melted into a tremulous look of relief.

"We need to get her to a hospital. Let me look at your shoulder. You're going to have to take her." Mindy reminded Skizzy.

"Not until you finish with Dina." Skizzy reminded Mindy of who came first.

"Well, I'm not a surgeon, but it doesn't look like the bullet went too deep; probably because it went through your shoulder first." Mindy watched a hopeful look dawn on Dina's face. "If you're asking me if the baby is alright, I don't know, not for sure. But, I'd be willing to guess that the bullet is a bit higher than the baby right now. He's not very big yet; at least I'm assuming that seeing you're not showing yet. Either way, we need to get you to a doctor so he can make sure, alright?"

"Thank you. Oh, thank you!" Dina winced as she tried to sit up. She'd felt a surge of energy when she'd heard that her baby would be alright. It was all she heard. Not the possibility that it wouldn't be. That part she'd blocked out.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down Firmly. Just lay there." Skizzy instructed as he held her shoulders down.

"He's right. The less moving you do the better. Relax, while I look at your friend here." Mindy instructed. She made Skizzy take off his shirt and examined the holes in his shoulder. It looked like a clean through and through shot. It should heal nicely if it was cleaned and bandaged soon. "I think you'll be alright too."

"Thanks. I appreciate….everything…." Skizzy glanced at the still prone Peter. "You've done for us. Not just the nursing, but him."

"I owe you that much. I owe Keith Partridge that much. I can't tell you how sorry I am. I had no idea this was going to happen. If I had….." Mindy trailed off.

"We'll help you, when this is all over. But, we need to get Dina to a doctor and get help back to Keith." Skizzy reminded her.

"You take Dina to the doctor. I'll go back to the cabin." Mindy suggested.

"No, I'll go back to the cabin. You take Dina to the nearest doctor." Skizzy preferred his idea. That way he got to help Keith.

"Look, you're injured. You won't be much help to Keith. Besides, Olivia is expecting both Peter and I to come back – with proof that the two of you are dead. If we don't come back, she's bound to panic and leave the area." Mindy reasoned.

"How do you explain Peter's absence?" Skizzy couldn't help but agree with her assessment, but there were holes; big gaping holes. They thought about it while they trussed Peter up like a Thanksgiving turkey. They'd send someone back for him later. Much later.

"I'll think of something on my way back. Go. Be careful and go slow. You can't carry Dina, but she should move around as little as possible. I think there's a house not too far from here. I'll show you the path when we pass it. Joey and I used to explore a little when Olivia would leave us alone." Mindy explained as she helped Dina to her feet with Skizzy's help.

"Why didn't you run?" Dina asked the question to keep her mind off of the pain the movement caused her.

"She threatened my family. My mother is sick. Terminal cancer. I have three younger sisters. They don't deserve to be hurt by my decisions. I couldn't risk it." Mindy tried to explain.

"But it was alright to hurt Keith?" Skizzy pointed out the flaw in her thinking.

"I just kept hoping against hope that Olivia would be found out before it got this far. I always was an optimist. It's why I agreed to do this. I'd been praying and wishing for something to help my family deal with the financial bind we were in because of my mother's treatments. When Olivia approached me and offered to pay me to help her escape, I thought my prayers were answered. It was all I had planned to do. Then, one night, she comes to get me and takes me to the cabin. I find little Joey locked up in the bedroom and crying his eyes out. It snowballed out of control after that." Mindy stopped their progress to point out the trail that led to the house. "You go that way and I'll go back."

"Wait, how will you make Olivia believe you? Especially without Peter." Skizzy had begun to like the nurse who'd apparently been more foolish than words, but hadn't realized what she'd truly gotten herself mixed up with when she'd agreed to help Olivia.

"Oh, right. That could be a problem. Peter was supposed to bring proof back that you were dead." Mindy bit her lip in panic.

"Here, take this." Dina pulled off the necklace Keith had just given her for her birthday; had it only been the night before?

"No, Keith wouldn't want you to part with it." Skizzy had seen it that morning at breakfast and commented on it. Dina had proudly shown it to him and glowed with happiness at what it meant to her.

"Skizzy, if it ultimately keeps Keith safe and in one place until we can get the police out here, I'll part with it for a short time. Keith means more to me than a necklace." Dina said bravely but then wanted to snatch it back from Mindy when she took it from her hand. It felt like a small part of her heart was walking away from her.

xoxo

"You weawy my daddy?" Joey whispered a little scared as he walked up to Keith and Olivia.

While Keith pondered how to reassure the young boy that his parents were who he always believed them to be regardless of whom his biological parents were, Olivia jumped right in. "Yes, he is."

"Olivia." Lester warned quietly.

"Lester." Olivia chided right back, a smile growing on her face as the young boy seemed to ponder her words. Instead of the vehement denial they'd all expected, Joey assessed the news and found it to be alright with him. He liked the man in front of him.

"Ok." Joey said, definitely not comprehend the true meaning of what that could mean to him.

"And, I'm your mommy." Olivia happily explained.

"No!" Joey shook his head vigorously causing Keith to smile slightly in spite of the situation.

"Yes, I am." Olivia snapped, just as quickly angry at the little boy.

"No." Joey said again and tucked himself next to Keith on the bed, inching behind him to protect himself from the anger even he could feel building from the mean lady.

"I am your mother and that's final." Olivia tried very hard to remain calm.

"No, no, no." Joey assured her defiantly.

"Get over here you little monster." Olivia whispered, reaching for his arm and intending on beating the fact into him if she had to.

"No!" This from all three males in the room.

"Fine. I'll give you some time to get used to the idea." Olivia sniffed and decided that while the boy was near, Keith appeared to be a little more cooperative. She decided to take advantage of his desire to protect the little imp.

She tucked herself tightly against Keith's other side and felt him stiffen in anger, but remain otherwise still. She brought her hand up and rested it on his abdomen; gently brushing her fingers over the muscles that contracted and clenched in a fascinating pattern.

"It's like one big happy family." Olivia purred in Keith's ear.

Keith fought with everything inside him not to respond to her comment or her hands running over his body. He couldn't. He wanted to vomit. He dared not risk it. Not with Joey plastered to his other side. If he did what he wanted to, Joey just might end up injured. He couldn't risk it.

Lester saw the panic settle on Keith's face and decided he better step in or risk something awful happening. "Olivia, Keith needs to eat, it's almost dinner time."

"Not now Lester." Olivia snuggled herself even closer.

Keith could feel himself breaking out in a cold sweat. His breathing was elevated, so was his heart rate. The room was closing in on him. He needed to be anywhere else but here. He closed his eyes to shut out his reality.

He thought about Dina. He thought about her love for him. How she laughed. How she loved.

His eyes popped back open. He did not want to think about Dina in a sexual manner while Olivia was close to him. He didn't want those two people in the same country much less in the same thought. His eyes flew to Lester, pleading for him to intervene.

"Olivia." Lester practically shouted the word.

Olivia jumped at the overly loud word. "What?"

"Get up. Now." Lester walked toward her and grabbed her arm to pull her to her feet.

"Lester, are you crazy? Leave me alone. I'm with my family." Olivia glanced back at her spot next to Keith with longing.

"A mother would never let her kid go hungry." Lester reminded her, keeping his words very strong and his look accusing. He needed to get through to her.

"Right. You're absolutely right." Olivia tried very hard to see the logic in Lester's words. She needed to look like a real mother in Keith's eyes if he was to begin seeing her that way. She knew his mother would never have neglected one of her offspring. Therefore, Olivia couldn't either. "I'll go pull something together."

She left the room and Lester turned back to Keith who was fighting to bring his body back under control.

"No matter what, I wouldn't eat what she makes." Lester tried to make the conversation as normal as possible as he knew it would help Keith to get himself back to reality.

"Why not?" Keith forced it out, his breathing just returning to normal. He took an odd sort of comfort from the warmth of the little boy who was fitfully dozing next to him; his arm thrown across Keith's stomach where Olivia's had so recently rested. This one brought him comfort when the other had brought only panic.

"Can't cook to save her soul." Lester joked.

"It's not worth saving." Keith mumbled to himself and finally won over his desire to run screaming into the woods.

"I heard that." Lester said just as quietly and winked at Keith when he looked at him a little worried. "It's ok, I understand."

"Lester." Olivia said from the doorway and both mean jumped. "Why don't you untie Keith and we can all sit around the table and eat."

Keith's eyes lit up with hope. If he was free, he knew he could escape. He WOULD escape.

xoxo

"Just a little farther. I can see the roof. Come on Firmly, don't give up on me now." Skizzy coached as they walked slowly toward the approaching home.

"I'm trying." Dina could only whisper. Tears were once again blinding her vision. She was cramping. Oh, god, she was losing the baby; she just knew it.

xoxo

"Mom, did you want something to eat?" Laurie sat down next to her mother on the couch.

"No, honey. I'm fine." Shirley knew the words sounded hollow. They felt hollow. She wasn't fine. They both knew it.

"It's Bonita's famous fondue." Danny tried to entice his mother from the doorway. "I ate two helpings just to make Bridgette feel better. She's subbing for Bonita while she's at the hospital."

Danny blanched when he realized that reminding his mother that Bonita was at the hospital had not been a good idea when he watched her cheeks pale. He quickly tried to cover. "She used her recipe and I have to tell you it tasted just as good."

"That's nice." Shirley forced it out, she didn't want to worry Danny any more than he already was.

"Shirley, Nic and I are going to go and find a hotel." Ron Landry decided to let Danny off the hook and bring up a new subject.

"No, absolutely not." Shirley stood up and went to stand in front of Ron and Nic. "I'll not hear of it. You'll stay here with us."

Shirley suddenly realized this wasn't her home and she didn't have the right to offer the invitation. Alfred could read her face so easily and he quickly stepped in.

"Mrs. Partridge is right. There's plenty of room here and we would be honored if you stayed. I'll have Bridgette show you to a couple of rooms I'm sure you'll find comfortable." Alfred ushered them from the room while Shirley smiled her thanks.

"Mom, come on, try and eat just a little something. You haven't had anything since breakfast." Laurie tried one more time. Her mother looked like a strong wind would blow her over.

"Laurie, please, I'm really not hungry." Shirley watched her daughter open her mouth to try another salvo and quickly interrupted her. "And, just what have you had to eat? Nothing, I'd guess."

Laurie closed her mouth and simply gave her a slightly guilty smile.

"Just as I thought." Shirley returned the smile with a warm one of her own. She needed to let Laurie know that she was stronger than she currently looked. She just hadn't had enough time to accept what was happening. She was still mostly in shock. She was struggling to find her resolve; her backbone. The backbone that always stood her well in tough times. It was as if it had temporarily deserted her.

"It's alright; Danny ate enough for both of us." Laurie's smile too changed to a more genuine smile of humor; at her brother's expense, but it was enough to help to break the unbearable tension.

"Now just a minute…." Danny began to argue just as Laurie had expected him to.

She watched her mother's eyes light with humor. She'd accomplished her mission. To make her mother think of something other than all the endless, depressing possibilities of what Keith was currently facing.

xoxo

Keith brought his hands in front of him for the first time in many hours. He was surprised to see them covered in blood and dried blood. He knew he'd been struggling to free them, but he'd lost feeling a while before and had no idea he'd done so much damage.

"That looks bad." Lester couldn't help but comment.

"I'll be fine." Keith didn't care about his hands right now. Right now, he needed to concentrate on figuring out how he was going to escape. How he and Joey were going to escape.

Moments later, his hands began to tingle, followed shortly by the sharp pains of blood flow returning to the battered limbs. He squeezed his forearm above the wrist of each one to help relieve some of the pain. It didn't help much.

Keith hadn't moved much, other than to bring his hands in front of him because Joey was still draped across him. Joey was currently in a full on nap. His mouth was open and light snuffles and snores emitted on an intermittent basis.

"He's cute." Lester had followed Keith's eyes to his son. Even though Keith continued to deny it, Lester could no longer believe him.

"Yeah, he reminds me of Chris and Tracy when they were younger. They used to like to fall asleep on me too. I must have 'pillow' written all over me." Keith shifted on the bed and moved Joey to a more comfortable position. He didn't trust his hands just yet to lift the boy. He flexed his fingers waiting for the tingling sensation to leave them.

"Make a good father." Lester said quietly.

"Someday. Maybe." Keith said honestly and then realized he'd let Lester in a little further than he'd planned. "Just not for a long time yet. I'm not ready."

"Sure." Lester let Keith off the hook.

"Dinner's served." Olivia peaked in through the door. "It's just soup from a can, but it's warm and it's healthy. Oh, don't you two look adorable."

Keith waited no longer to see if Olivia would try and come back in the room. He simply shifted Joey and pushed off the bed. The room spun around him crazily. Lester reached out to steady him and didn't let go until Keith appeared to get his balance.

"Thanks." Keith quickly pushed away and headed toward the door even though Olivia currently stood there. He'd approach her if it meant being closer to freedom. Besides, he held Joey in front of him like a shield.

"Should we wake him to eat?" Olivia tried to make it seem like a wife asking the advice of her husband. She moved to put her arm around Keith but was quickly rebuffed when Keith swerved away from her at the last second, narrowly avoiding her touch. He totally missed the look of spite that temporarily entered her eyes.

But Lester saw it and he worried. Olivia wasn't getting any better. He worried that he wouldn't be able to get through to her; that he wouldn't be able to talk her into letting Keith and Joey go. That he wouldn't be successful at protecting her; ultimately protecting her from herself.

Keith sat down in a chair at the table surreptitiously checking out the room for escape routes. The only obvious one was the front door. He glanced back at Olivia to see her picking up the gun that she'd set down on the kitchen counter.

"Lester, will you please carry this to the table?" Olivia didn't want to abandon the gun to carry the tray to the table.

"Sure." Lester did her bidding, eyeing the gun closely. Now that Keith was untied and Peter wasn't around, it appeared that Olivia had become more careful about being prepared.

"So, I hope you like chicken noodle soup." Olivia glanced at Keith and received only a hard stare in return. "Well, of course you do. Everyone likes chicken noodle soup."

Lester set a bowl in front of each of their chairs and sat down. He picked up his spoon and started to eat slowly. He watched Olivia watch Keith and he watched Keith look anywhere but at her.

"Why aren't you eating?" Olivia's sharply spoken question caused them all to jump.

When Keith didn't answer, Lester offered a suggestion. "He can't. Holding Joey."

"It's Keith Jr." Olivia spat and then turned back to Keith. "Set him down and eat."

For her efforts, all Olivia got was a glare from Keith and then he quickly looked away from her again.

She stood up and reached for him. Keith turned quickly to the side. "Hand him over." Olivia demanded.

"No." Keith refused.

"He's my son. Hand him over." Olivia shouted. Her loud words woke Joey and he whimpered as he rose to consciousness.

"Did you hear me?" Olivia pulled at Keith's shoulder to turn him toward her. Joey felt Keith stiffen and reacted to the tension in the room. He began to cry, pushed up from his mostly prone position and threw his arms around Keith's neck; holding on for dear life.

"Keep hew away fwom me." Joey sobbed quietly into Keith's ear.

"I will. Don't worry." Keith whispered back.

Joey's crying stopped, but his grip didn't lessen.

"What did you say to him?" Olivia hadn't heard their conversation, but she knew they'd been whispering to each other. When she got no answer, she tried again. "Answer me."

"No!" Joey gave her a belligerent look and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Why you little brat!" Olivia made to grab him and had every intention of making him pay for his boorish behavior.

"No!" This time Keith said the word and stood up from the chair backing away from her.

Olivia's advance was stopped by the cabin's door opening. Mindy stepped in on a frightened looking Joey clinging to Keith, an angry Olivia now glaring daggers at her instead of Keith and a puzzled Lester trying to decide what to do.

"Mindy you're back. Where's Peter?" Olivia immediately asked.

"He's just behind me. Had to clean up a bit." Mindy lied smoothly.

"Oh. I see." Olivia nodded and suddenly remembered that if they were back, one of her goals had been accomplished. "Do you have my proof?"

"Here it is." Mindy let the diamond encrusted locket dangle from her fingers.

"Oh, god, no." Keith groaned and felt his knees wanting to buckle. It was Dina's locket. The one he'd just given her. She would never have given it up without a fight. It meant everything to her; everything to him.

If Mindy had it, then Dina was dead. There was no other explanation.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Keith was brought out of his own personal hell by Joey squirming in his arms.

"You'we squishing me." Joey pushed back to see Keith's face. He couldn't explain it, but he didn't like what he saw. It scared him. He took Keith's face between his tiny little hands and put his nose to Keith's. "You giving me a good hug? Mommy says I give the bestest hugs. See?"

Joey put words into actions and, wrapping his arms tight around Keith's neck, he hugged him with everything he was worth. He pushed back to look into Keith's face again to see his eyes swimming in tears. "How's that?"

"That was great." Keith whispered around the lump in his throat. He wanted to lie down and cry, but didn't give himself the luxury. Not while this little scamp was still in jeopardy. He forced a smile to his lips and ignored the throbbing, all encompassing pain that started in his chest and radiated outwards.

"Then why are you cwying?" Joey wanted to know why a tear was tracing down Keith's cheek.

"I'm not." Keith lied and watched the little boy's look call him on it. "I just have something in my eye. There, see?" Keith brushed it away and hoped no more came to replace it.

Keith looked over Joey's shoulder and watched Olivia grab the locket from Mindy's hand. He cringed again when he saw the dried blood on Mindy's fingers. It was the final nail in the coffin. He was now more certain than ever that he had another death on his hands. No, make that two. If Dina was dead, so was Skizzy. He staggered back to the chair by the table; his legs no longer able to hold him.

"I'm hungwy." Joey was once again oblivious to what was happening around him.

"Here, eat my soup." Keith suggested automatically.

"Don't like soup." Joey pouted.

Keith's brain just would not register what to do next. He simply stared at the locket that was now dangling from the grinning Olivia's hands. He totally missed the fact that Mindy's eyes were sending him messages while Olivia's back was turned. He could only see one thing.

Lester noticed Keith's almost catatonic state and decided the best thing for him to do at that moment was to distract Joey. "Come on Joey, let's go get you something you like."

Olivia was too locked in her own state of euphoria to notice that Lester had called Joey by his given name rather than Keith. In fact, she could only take immense pleasure in seeing the devastation on Keith's face. It was sending her into one of her extreme highs.

"Ah, isn't it pretty? You really do have good taste in jewelry. You'll have to buy me something for my next birthday, something that's all mine. Made just for me." Olivia advanced on Keith; the locket's chain clutched in her fist.

Keith simply stared at the evidence of his guilt. His mind refusing to function. He hadn't even reacted when Joey had been taken from him by Lester.

Olivia walked just past Keith and then leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Did you really think that I would let you love another woman? That will never happen. Not while I'm alive. You're mine, Keith Partridge. All mine."

It was like he didn't hear her. It was like she'd given him her beta blockers again. He didn't react to her; not at all. She didn't like it.

She preferred him angry to, this – this robot.

"How much do you want to bet she died pleading for her life?" Olivia taunted him.

Keith's reaction was immediate. He pushed back and upwards at the same time causing Olivia to stumble toward the wall. Had she not met up with the wall, she would have ended up on the floor. By the time Keith had turned around to locate her and to attack her, she'd pulled out her gun and leveled it at him.

"Don't come any closer." Olivia warned madness growing in her eyes.

"Or, what? You'll shoot me?" Keith did his own taunting. "Do you really think I care?"

"Do you really want your son to see you die?" Olivia threatened. She'd noticed Lester trying to hide Joey from what was happening, but being mostly unsuccessful. The small boy sure could squirm when he wanted something; and he wanted to protect Keith.

"He's young, he'll forget." Keith took another step toward her and Olivia pulled the trigger. She purposely shot over Keith's shoulder, but the retort of the weapon in the small cabin caused everyone's ears to ring.

It so stunned Lester that Joey was able to slide out of his arms. He landed on his feet and charged toward Keith screaming, 'NO' at the top of his lungs while Olivia lowered the gun to point it at Keith rather than beyond him. No one threatened her and got away with it.

Keith knew she was going to shoot again, he could see the 'crazy' in her eyes and now he had to contend with a ball of 2 year old energy running at him. Had it just been him, he'd have taken the bullet and hoped it killed him. He didn't want to live after knowing that someone else he cared about had been killed because of him. Someone he loved; who loved him.

Instead, he was forced to turn and head toward Joey, grabbing him and turning away from Olivia in hopes that she would be smart enough to not risk her own child. He'd guessed wrong. He heard the gun go off again and felt the burning sensation in his side. He dropped and rolled, with Joey hugged to him.

Lester, off to the side of Olivia, ran toward her and grabbed her arms shoving them up in the air so that the third shot from the gun went through the roof. "Olivia, stop. Enough."

"No, it's not. He attacked me." Olivia struggled to get away from her brother.

"You pushed him into it. Olivia, for Christ sake, you almost shot your own son." Lester reminded her.

She suddenly stopped struggling. The temporary madness slowly receding from her. She was once again coldly logical, or so she thought.

"Keith? Are you alright?" Olivia shoved a once again stunned Lester away from her. Had he not been so surprised by her quick change, he'd have taken the gun from her.

Keith had pushed himself to his knees and was looking Joey over closely. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm ok, thanks to you. You my hewo." Joey grinned up at him then glanced down to Keith's side. "You bweeding again."

"Yeah, it's not too bad, though." Keith grinned at the kid to keep him calm.

"Whet's see." Joey got up and started pushing Keith's shirt up.

"No, that's alright." Keith didn't really know how bad it was and he didn't want the kid freaking out if it was worse than he thought.

"Let me look at it." Mindy offered as her head popped back up from behind the table where she'd sought refuge when the shooting had started.

"Yes, Keith, let Mindy look at it." Olivia agreed; a totally different person than she'd been a few minutes earlier.

Lester was totally stunned. Unlike Keith and Mindy who had seen Olivia's quicksilver changes up close and personal, Lester was seeing them for the first time. Oh, when she'd come to see him she'd been moody and had ranted and raved about things after happily talking about something else, but she'd never gone from murderous to kind in the blink of an eye.

Keith stood up stiffly and taking a wide berth around Olivia, he sat back down at a chair by the table; Joey plastered to his side that wasn't bleeding.

"Hold this up if you can." Mindy instructed as she squatted next to his chair and lifted the shirt out of her way. What she saw made her sigh with relief almost immediately. Though painful, Keith's side had only been creased by the bullet. It had taken a chunk of meat out of his side, but it had come nowhere near any organs. "You'll live, but it'll hurt for a while."

"So, what else is new?" Keith had glanced down to look at the injury himself. He jumped a little when Joey's little hand reached out to touch just short of the injury.

"Does it huwt?" Joey said in awe.

"Yeah." Keith jumped again when Mindy applied some antiseptic to it before taping a bandage over it.

"So, who's hungry?" Olivia chirped from a few feet away; the gun dangling nonchalantly from her hand.

They all looked at her like she'd grown another head.

xoxo

The phone rang and they all jumped as if zapped by a hundred volts of electricity.

"It's probably just the hospital with an update on Mrs. Schwartzmann." Alfred said as he walked sedately to the jangling instrument. "Schwartzmann residence……Yes, yes, she's here…….just a moment."

Alfred turned to Shirley and held the phone out towards her. "It is the hospital, but it's not about Mrs. Schwartzmann."

"Oh dear god." Shirley breathed before forcing her legs to carry her forward. She was shaking so badly that she had to grab the phone from Alfred with both hands. She brought it tentatively to her ear.

"Mrs. Partridge?" The voice on the other end asked before she could get her voice to work.

"Yes, I'm here." Shirley croaked, then more clearly. "Yes, this is Mrs. Partridge."

"We have a Stanley Zielinski and Dina Firmly here as patients. They asked us to call you and let you know that they've already sent the police to get your son. You should come down here immediately."

"Yes, of course, we'll be right there." Shirley set the phone down gently and then realized she had a million questions that she should have asked. Oh, why hadn't she asked them? She knew almost nothing.

"Mom?" Laurie put her hand on her mother's shoulder and waited for her to acknowledge her.

"We need to go to the hospital. Skizzy and Dina are there." Shirley pushed her panic down and turned sedately toward the room's other occupants.

"Where's Keith?" Laurie asked.

"He's not with them. They must have gotten separated. But they said that they knew where Keith was and they were going to get him. We're supposed to go to the hospital." Shirley gave them a tremulous smile.

"Does that mean Keith is hurt and is going to the hospital?" Danny asked as he walked toward his mother.

"I don't know. I didn't ask. They didn't say. He could be." Shirley's smile faltered as Danny's question had reminded her that she knew too little; had asked nothing. She felt her knees begin to buckle.

"Danny." Laurie noticed her listing and with Danny's help got her to a chair.

"Mom, I'm sure he's alright. They'd have told us if it was something bad, right?" Danny tried his best to atone for making his mother feel bad. He was certainly glad that he was bigger and stronger this time. He could easily keep her from falling if she fainted.

"You're right. I'm sure he's fine." Shirley tried her smile on for size one more time. This time it seemed to want to stay. "Come on, let's go meet your brother when he gets there. He'll for sure want to visit Skizzy and Dina if they're at the hospital, so even if he's fit as a fiddle he'll go there first."

"Right. That's just like Keith – he'll be more worried about Dina and Skizzy than himself." Laurie quickly agreed and sent a quick prayer to heaven for the safe return of her brother to them.

xoxo

Skizzy had just finished having his shoulder stitched up and was currently sporting a glaringly white sling to keep pressure off the joint. He stopped at the nurse's station to confirm Dina's room number and then strolled down the hallway toward the end. He knocked lightly on the door and then poked his head around the corner.

Dina was lying on the bed, her body still and her face deathly pale.

"Dina?" Skizzy spoke quietly. If she was sleeping, he'd wait outside and try again later.

"Skizzy?" Dina's eyes opened slowly and she blinked heavily as if not quite sure she wanted to be awake.

"It's me. How are you?" Skizzy tentatively stepped closer to the bed.

"Alright, I guess." Dina held her hand out to him to draw him closer. She had an important question for him; several important questions. She'd start with the easiest one. "How's the shoulder?"

"It'll be alright. It went clean through without hitting anything too important. Just mostly soft tissue." Skizzy gave her hand a squeeze. "You?"

"You slowed the bullet down a whole lot before it hit me. I didn't even need surgery. It was really close to the skin and they just gave me a local and cut a small incision to get it out. It didn't hit anything too major; just mostly soft tissue." Dina threw the line back at Skizzy.

"Well, you must be feeling alright if you can joke." Skizzy felt the smile growing on his face. Now, if they could just bring Keith back safely, life would be great once again.

"Skizzy?" Dina's smile didn't last long.

"What is it Firmly?" Skizzy squeezed her hand again to remind her that he was there for her.

"They said it was ok…..but I don't know if I believe them….I thought I was cramping….they told me it was just muscle spasms from the bullet….they might lie to me to keep me calm….I'm so scared." Dina felt a tear slide out of the corner of her eye, down her temple and into her hair. It was soon followed by several more and before Skizzy knew it, he was caught in the deluge.

"Aw, now Dina, don't cry. They wouldn't lie to you. Come on, they're doctors they have to tell the truth. If they said everything is ok, then it is. I promise." Skizzy gently rubbed her hand with his thumb, a slow and steady rhythm that seemed to soothe her. He knew he couldn't pull her into the hug she obviously needed, not with her abdominal injury and his shoulder injury, but he offered support in the only way he knew how.

"Do you really think so?" Dina tried to dry her tears with her other hand, a wad of tissues already given to her by the nurse who had been present when the doctor had delivered the good news. She'd cried happy tears at that time, but once she'd been left alone, she'd become scared again.

"I know so. Tell you what. I'll find your doctor and ask him again, alright?" Skizzy offered quickly.

"Thank you. I'd appreciate that." Dina gave him a tremulous smile. "Oh, god Skizzy I'm so scared."

"I know, but you have to believe me, the doctor has to tell you the truth." Skizzy reassured her.

"Not about that. Well, I am about that too, but about Keith. Do you think they've gotten him out yet? It took us so long to walk to that house. It's all my fault. If I hadn't slowed you down. If anything happens to Keith." Dina let the thought trail off.

"He'll be fine. He leads a charmed life. Reuben says so all the time. He's the luckiest guy in the world. Has to be with a girlfriend like you." Skizzy teased.

"How charmed is your life if you have a stalker that kidnaps you twice." Dina's grip on Skizzy hand became almost painful.

"Good point. Maybe we'll have to suggest that Reuben come up with another term for Keith's life. It's more charming than charmed, don't you think? He sure charmed the pants off you in no time flat." Skizzy did his best to distract her.

"Ha, a lot you know. Our first date was a disaster, all thanks to me. Keith was charming and wonderful just like you said, but me? I was dead set against letting him prove to me that he wasn't a pampered, egotistical rock star. A fan came up to him while we were sitting and eating dinner. He was standoffish at best and rude at worst. I totally forgot about the fact that Olivia had tainted his thoughts on strangers coming up to him. I just labeled him as a jerk and went off on him. He let me rant on for quite a while before he finally lost his temper with me. Then, things got interesting. We had to take our argument outside, the other restaurant patrons were starting to stare." Dina looked back in memory. "You know, after he stormed away from me, I had this moment of hesitation. He'd been so cute when he was mad. It kind of turned me on."

"Firmly, you really do have it bad, don't you?" Skizzy could only laugh.

"I do, don't I?" Dina agreed with an impish grin. "Just don't tell Keith, alright?"

"I think he knows. You aren't exactly quiet about your feelings." Skizzy reminded her.

Dina turned toward the window, her grin slowly fading. "Skizzy?"

"Hmm?" Skizzy too was starting to worry as the minutes passed. The hospital knew where to find him and they'd promised to let him know as soon as Keith was brought in.

"I want to tell him." Dina glanced nervously at Keith's friend; at her friend. "I guess what I'm saying, what I'm asking, is that you don't say anything; to anyone."

"I won't." Skizzy assured her.

"Not even Gordy or Angie, or Laurie." Dina gave him a pleading look.

"Not a soul. Cross my heart." Skizzy pulled his hand away long enough to do just that.

"Thank you." Dina breathed a sigh of relief.

Now, she just needed Keith there so she could tell him. But, first, first she had to get the doctor to swear to her that he hadn't lied; that she wouldn't have any problems carrying the baby to term; their baby to term.

xoxo

"Where's Keith? Are you two alright?" Shirley wasn't sure if it was proper to ask about her son first, but the question had burst forth as soon as she'd walked through the door of Dina's hospital room and she couldn't take it back.

"They should have him shortly. They're bringing him here to check over. We don't think he has any more injuries, but we don't know for sure." Skizzy tried to reassure the worried mother as quickly as possible.

"Why were you separated?" Laurie asked as she felt her mother sag in relief. Thankfully Reuben had been there to support her.

"Olivia had her helpers take us out to kill us." Skizzy's bold statement caused a gasp to run through the group, but he ignored it and continued. "He took one shot at us before, Mindy, she's another one of Olivia's accomplices though she didn't want to be. Well, she helped us. She knocked the guy out and then gave us a little nursing before sending us for help. She went back to make sure that Olivia didn't move Keith before the police could get there."

"If he only got one shot off, how come you're both hurt?" Reuben puzzled.

"The bullet traveled through my shoulder and lodged in Dina's stomach." Skizzy explained.

"Thankfully it didn't go very far. I didn't even need surgery. If Skizzy were any scrawnier, I'd be in trouble." Dina tried for some levity.

"Hey, who you calling scrawny?" Skizzy played along with her hoping to distract Keith's family for as long as possible.

"Not you, you big strong man." Dina batted her eyelashes at him.

"Oh brother." Laurie couldn't help but laugh at their goofiness.

"Speaking of brothers…." Danny didn't let anyone's attention wander too long. "They told us he'd hit his head. Any chance he's prettier now?"

"God forbid." Skizzy joked right back.

"Alright, enough. You're making Dina laugh and it looks like it hurts." Laurie stepped over to the bed and grabbed Dina's hand. "So, how are you….really."

"I'll be alright, as soon as Keith is here." Dina admitted softly.

"I'm going to go and check…" Shirley said as she headed toward the door.

"Mrs. P?" Skizzy stopped her just before she reached the door. "They know where we are. I think it might be best if we wait here until they tell us he's coming. There's this comfy chair over by the window. Why don't you have a seat?"

Reuben, Laurie and Danny all threw looks of thanks at Keith's friend. Shirley had been ignoring all of their efforts to get her to sit down and relax a little. Well, at least to sit down.

xoxo

"Keith, she's not dead." Mindy whispered the words as she stood up after taping Keith's side. She had time for nothing more.

She'd watched his eyes spark with hope and then watched the hope die just as quickly as soon as he watched Olivia set the locket on the table next to her bowl of quickly cooling soup. She doubted he'd believed her or maybe he thought he'd heard her wrong. Either way, she knew she had to try again if she got the chance.

"You hungry?" She turned back to little Joey knowing that Olivia would expect her to care for the young boy now that she was back.

"No, wanna stay by Keith." Joey climbed into Keith's lap causing him to suck in a whoosh of air when Joey's foot kicked him in his recently injured side.

"Easy there, Joey." Lester instructed as Keith had once again retreated inside himself.

"It's Keith. Lester, you should be on my side. You're my brother." Olivia reminded him absently. She was staring distractedly at the locket wishing the words Je t'aime had been written for and given to her by Keith. It was all she'd ever wanted, for what seemed like forever. It was all she could ever remember wanting.

Why couldn't he love her like she loved him?

"Mindy, take little Keith in the other room. Lester go with them." Olivia looked up with purpose. She had a plan. She'd made a decision.

"No!" Joey practically screamed and clung tightly to Keith.

Mindy gently tried to pry him away from Keith who remained unresponsive. It took Joey kicking Keith in his injury for a second time before Keith even seemed to realize that anything was happening.

"No, no, no, no…." Joey just kept repeating the word in an ever rising voice.

"Joey, it's alright. Calm down." Keith gently turned the little boy's face to his. "I'll be alright and so will you. You like Mindy, right?" At Joey's nod, Keith continued. "Just go with her for a little while. I'll come and get you in a few minutes, alright?"

"Ok." Joey easily agreed once Keith asked him.

Keith smiled gently as Joey walked away from him waving while his other hand was held by Mindy. The smile fell off his face as soon as Joey's back was turned.

Here was his chance to escape. He'd do whatever it took.

He had nothing left to lose.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

"Lester, just a minute." Olivia called him back.

"What?" Lester had shared a quick look with Mindy before she closed the door behind her and Joey. She wanted so badly to protect the small child from any more trauma.

"Tie him up for me, will you?" Olivia instructed. She'd seen the spark in Keith's eyes and had assumed correctly that he was waiting for his chance to make a break for it. She may be delusional, but she wasn't a fool.

"What? No." Lester shook his head at his sister.

"Just do it. If you don't, he'll try something stupid and make me do something I don't really want to do." Olivia decided explaining might help her get her way. When Lester still hesitated she spat. "Just do it."

Lester grabbed some rope that had been left near the door and walked toward Keith.

Keith simply glared at him. So much for thinking that Lester was trying to help.

"I'm sorry about this. I just need more time to get her to see reason." Lester whispered as he pulled Keith's hands behind him. He looped the rope around and tied it relatively loosely. He figured that without too much effort, Keith could free himself.

"Yeah right. She will never see 'reason'. She's incapable of it." Keith tried to remind Lester of the facts.

"I have to try. She's my sister." Lester tried to make Keith understand his point of view.

"What are you two whispering about?" Olivia snapped.

"I was just asking him if it hurt. His wrists are still raw from the last time you had him tied up." Lester figured he would see if he could get her to feel sympathy.

No such luck, Olivia was not about to see things any way but her own. "Well, if he'd just see things my way, I wouldn't have to do this."

Keith couldn't hold back the snort of disgust. The answer was exactly what he'd expected.

"Olivia, please." Lester walked over to her and turned her slightly away from Keith.

"Lester, just go in the other room." Olivia said calmly.

"Let him go. Let the little boy go too." Lester pled.

"I can't." Olivia said simply.

"Can't or won't." Lester tilted her face up to his. He needed to be able to judge her words.

"In this case, there is no difference." Olivia's words were the simple truth; at least in her mind.

"Olivia, he doesn't love you. He loves Dina." Lester kept trying.

"Well, then he loves a dead woman." Olivia watched Lester wince at that one. "He'll get over her. He'll grieve and then eventually he'll turn to me."

"No." Lester searched for the words to explain. "He'll never turn to you. He'll hate you for your part in her death."

"That's silly. I only did what I had to." Olivia scoffed.

"Olivia, that's crazy." Lester made the mistake of using the one word that always pushed Olivia over the edge.

"I am not crazy. I am totally and completely sane. I know exactly what I'm doing." Olivia's eyes glowed with anger.

"That's not what I meant." Lester quickly backpedaled. "I should have said that you can't make someone love you."

"Well, of course I can. I have to." Olivia quickly gave Lester a smile.

"No, it doesn't work that way." Lester tried again.

"It has to. Don't you understand Lester? He has to love me. I have nothing else. I have nothing without him. Mom and Dad are gone. You have your own life now with that dreadful woman who calls herself our aunt and me, I have Keith. He's all I need. He's everything to me. Absolutely everything. Don't you see that?" Olivia's words were pathetic in their truth.

"Olivia, you still have me. I promise." Lester assured her.

"Lester, you'll find a woman some day, maybe it'll even be Laurie Partridge, though why you'd choose her I have no idea. But, then I would lose you again. No, this is better. This is for the best for both of us. We're both grown ups now and grown up women find men to love. I've found my man and don't intend on losing him again. I am so close to having my dreams come true. Lester, don't ruin this for me." Olivia was doing her own pleading now.

"Olivia, he doesn't love you." Lester said it again because it bore repeating.

"He will. He will." Olivia assured him with a confident smile.

"No, he won't." Lester argued.

"That's enough!" Olivia yelled. "Leave us alone, Lester. Just give me some time alone with him and I'll prove it to you. You'll see."

"Olivia…" Lester's words were cut short when Olivia raised the gun at him.

"Don't make me shoot you Lester. But I will. If you try to come between me and Keith, I'll do it. I've told you time and again, that no one and nothing will come between us. I won't let it." Olivia said passionately.

"Olivia please." Lester tried one more time but when all she did was put her finger on the trigger, he turned away in defeat.

He shared a look with Keith as he walked past him to join Mindy and Joey in the other room. He already knew that Keith had discovered his bound hands were only a ruse. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised to find out that Keith was already free.

Lester could only hope that Keith had more luck getting Olivia to understand the truth.

xoxo

"Where could they be?" Shirley asked the room in general as she stared into the darkness of the night. They'd been there for an hour at least.

"Well, it likely took them a while to get there. They had to assemble the proper personnel and then approach the cabin carefully so that no one would get hurt. These things take time." Danny did his best to explain the facts.

"I think that was a rhetorical question." Laurie squeezed Danny's arm to get him to stop or he might have gone on for a while with the rest of his explanation.

"Oh, sure." Danny fell silent.

"It was, but only a little." Shirley smiled at her two children. "I was getting a little tired of hearing myself think. Would anyone else like to go for a walk?"

"I'm supposed to get up and walk, how about the two of us taking a turn around the hallways." Dina struggled to push the bedding down and swing her legs to the side. "Laurie, can you please hand me my robe?"

"Sure, Dina. Here you go." Laurie brought it over and helped Dina to put it on. She wanted so badly to go with them, but realized that her mother and Dina would likely want to talk about Keith – by themselves.

"Here, grab my arm until you get your strength back." Shirley offered her arm to her son's girlfriend.

"Thanks Mrs. P." Dina gave her a wobbly grin. This moving was more painful than she'd thought it would be.

"It's Shirley, please." Shirley headed toward the door with Dina in tow.

"Shirley." Dina readily agreed. "Where should we head first?"

"How does that way sound?" Shirley nodded to her right and they headed down the hallway. Once she knew they were far enough away not to be heard, Shirley said almost conversationally. "So, does Keith know about the baby?"

"What?" Dina stopped at the unexpected question. "How did you….?"

"How did I know? I wasn't sure. Not until just now." Shirley reminded her gently.

"Look, I wasn't trying to trap him. I was on birth control. The doctor said that I must have gotten myself all messed up with the numerous times zones we've been in over the last few months." Dina immediately tried to explain.

"Dina, it's alright." Shirley said trying to keep the girl from getting too upset. Though she wasn't exactly happy about the outcome, she could do nothing to change it at this point. It was simply another thing she would be needing to discuss with her eldest when she finally got the chance.

"No one knows. Well, Skizzy does now, but. How did you...?" Dina's question drifted off.

"The first clue was running into you and Angie outside that clinic. The look on your face was priceless. It was pure panic. Then, I noticed the special glow you've been sporting since shortly after I got here. It's quite subtle, but another mother recognizes that look right away. There's the number of times your hand will gently rest on your still flat stomach while you get a far away look in your eyes. It's truly wonderful thinking about a little person growing inside you, isn't it?" Shirley watched Dina share a secret but shy smile with her. "The last clue was the morning sickness you suffered the morning Keith went on his safari with his friends. I didn't actually put it all together until we were standing in your hospital room. You had looked so scared when I first walked in the door and you didn't lose it even after you and Skizzy assured me that Keith would be alright. I knew your worry was twofold. You had another life on your mind, not just Keith's."

"It's just that between the stress of everything that's happening and then the gunshot wound. Well, I was sure I'd lost the baby." Dina could feel the tears threatening again.

"Well, how about while on our walk, we find your doctor and have another chat with him." Shirley suggested and watched a relieved smile take over Dina's face. "I thought you might want to hear the truth again."

"Yes, yes, I would." Dina agreed and turned to start walking again. Her feet stopped one more time with Shirley's next question.

"So, when are you going to tell Keith?" Shirley had to turn back around to see Dina's face again. The tears were once again threatening.

"How does a year from now sound?" Dina forced a tremulous smile.

"Hmm…blind as some men can be about certain things, I think he'll figure it out before then." Shirley teased.

"Oh, Shirley, what am I going to do? We obviously didn't plan this. I'm pretty sure Keith doesn't want this. I wasn't so sure at first that I wanted this." Dina let the disjointed thoughts tumble from her lips.

"And now?" Shirley wanted Dina to admit what she had slowly come to realize herself. Though it may not be what Keith wanted, Dina had already decided that she very much wanted this baby.

"Now? Now, I can't remember life before this baby. Does that sound dumb?" Dina laughed nervously.

"Not really. It's amazing how quickly you come to love that small life that's inside you. How far along are you?" Shirley asked.

"Between three and four weeks, I think." Dina felt the same smile of wonder wanting to break out.

"So, you haven't felt it move yet. Oh, when you do. Well, if you think you love it now, just wait." Shirley pulled her into a quick hug.

"What if I never get that feeling? What if this wound really did hurt the baby?" Dina was back to being a scared little girl once again.

"Dina, the baby was nowhere near where the bullet lodged. It was much too high. He's fine." Shirley reminded her.

"He?" Dina laughed at Shirley's choice of words. "Premonition or wishful thinking?"

"Neither, just a slip of the tongue. Either way, it'll be beautiful. Look at its two parents." Shirley said with pride.

"I hope it looks like Keith." Dina said as she remembered little Joey Howe. If her son or daughter could be that perfect, she'd be over the moon.

"Keith was an adorable child." Shirley easily agreed. "He was always smiling, always happy. He could charm the birds from the trees. He was rarely denied anything he wanted. Maybe that's why he rarely threw a temper tantrum. I know I couldn't deny him anything and his father was even worse. That boy had each one of us wrapped around each of his little fingers."

"I know what you mean. I'm crazy for that man." Dina just as readily admitted.

"Oh, don't kid yourself. You're one of the first people in Keith's life who've ever given him a run for his money – well besides Laurie or Danny that is. You challenge him at every turn. It's likely why he fell in love with you." Shirley pulled Dina along beside her down the hallway. She too wanted to find Dina's doctor to make sure that her grandchild was truly alright. Children, planned or not, were meant to be cherished.

"Well, it's only fair. He had me falling in love long before he ever admitted it to me." Dina rested her hand gently on her stomach and then shared a quick smile with Shirley when she realized what she'd done.

xoxo

Keith had wisely waited until Lester had left the room before testing the ropes. Had he broken loose sooner, Olivia wouldn't have been able to check them before setting down the gun. She had been smart enough to set it down on the opposite side of the room from Keith, but at least she no longer held it. Now, as soon as he wiggled out of the ropes, he would try to get away.

"Where should we go on our honeymoon?" Olivia said almost conversationally.

"What?" Keith couldn't stop the surprised question from coming out. Her question had actually shocked him. He guessed it shouldn't have, but it had.

"Our honeymoon. You know, that thing you do once you get married. I think Italy would be nice. Or maybe we should head back to the States and go the Florida. What do you think?" Olivia sat down across the table from Keith.

"I think you are certifiably nuts." Keith said just as conversationally.

Olivia frowned. "That was not nice."

"Good." Keith grinned at her.

"There is no need to be cruel. I am simply trying to plan our future together." Olivia pulled out what she hoped was an attractive pout.

"We have no future together." Keith kept his voice even, though the urge to shout was very strong. He could feel the ropes becoming slippery with the blood that his twisting was causing to flow once again. He had to fight the urge to wince in pain.

"Well, of course, we do. We have a child together. We'll get married and finally bring our family together." Olivia refused to rise to Keith's baiting. "I'd like to have another baby as soon as possible. It wouldn't be good to have them too far apart. How many should we have? Five like your parents had? I'd like more than two. That way if one of your siblings turns on you, you have more to fall back on." Her thoughts turned to Lester.

"You and I will most definitely not be having any children together. Now or ever." Keith spat, giving an extra hard twist of his wrists and finally felt the ropes begin to give a little. Lester had tied them tighter than he'd planned – or maybe it was the tenderness of his wrists that just made it seem that way.

"Oh, don't be silly. We already have one. How could you so quickly forget our son in the other room?" Olivia tried to keep the smugness from her voice. "We obviously procreate very easily together. We conceived Keith Jr. in just one try."

Keith just glared at her. He refused to acknowledge their past together. Besides, there was no proof that Joey Howe was his; and he'd make sure it stayed that way. The world would never find out what she'd forced him to do; not if he could help it.

"Oh, come on Keith, you aren't going to continue denying that he's yours. The resemblance is just too perfect. He is you in a smaller body. He's perfect just like you are. He's a part of you and you can't deny it. A part of you and a part of me. We will always be tied together through our son." Olivia twisted the screws harder.

Keith no longer felt the pain in his wrists as he twisted them almost frantically hoping to break free and stop her words. They were like knife cuts to his sanity. If this went on much longer, she wouldn't be the only crazy one in the room.

"It's a good thing my love for you is strong enough to get us started. Then, once you've had a chance to realize it, you'll realize that you love me too. Then, well then, we can live happily ever after." Olivia said in an almost sing-song voice.

"This isn't a damn fairy tale. I don't love you. I never will. In fact, I hate you more than words can say." Keith spat.

"You don't mean that." Olivia's smile slid from her face.

"I do mean it. You make me sick. I loathe you with every fiber of my being." Keith decided that if she could twist the knife, then so could he. "You make my skin crawl."

"You don't mean that." Olivia stood up suddenly and began to advance on Keith.

"Oh, yes I do." Keith said and finally felt the ropes slide from his wrists. He flexed his fingers making sure that he had feeling in them; then waited for his chance.

"You can't mean it. If you did, you'd have never been able to make love to me. Yet you did. If you hated me, if I made you sick, you'd have never been able to have sex. It would have been impossible. If I turn you off so much, tell me, explain to me, how you could have had sex with me. You lie. Deep down inside you love me." Olivia watched the doubt flash across Keith's eyes. She had him. He was starting to doubt his own feelings. The next step was to get him to love her again; just like he had almost three years ago.

Keith sat stunned by her words. Were they true? Had he somehow fooled himself into believing that he hated her? Was there some sick twisted part of him that really loved her for what she'd made him do? That would make him a pervert. Exactly what he'd feared all along – why he'd lied to his family. Why he'd never told anyone the truth. If he'd truly hated what he'd had to do, wouldn't he have been impotent?

NO! The words screamed in his head.

"Keith, I love you and deep down you love me too. Let's prove it to ourselves. Make love to me again. Show me how you really feel." Olivia sat down on Keith's lap and put her arms around his neck. "Kiss me. Love me. Like I love you."

Keith was paralyzed with doubt. He struggled to comprehend her words and his thoughts. He was confused.

He was confused until her lips touched his. It was that moment that he realized he really couldn't stand her touching him. It was in that moment that he took action.

He shoved her away from him with his hands that were free thanks to Lester.

Olivia didn't stand a chance. She was so shocked by the fact that Keith was free that she tumbled to the ground and watched Keith stand over her breathing heavily as if he'd just run a race.

"Make no mistake about it. I hate you. You will never touch me again. I'll kill myself first." Keith turned from her and started toward the door. He suddenly swerved to pick up the gun, vowing to never make that same mistake again.

He misjudged Olivia's shock – and her rage.

She threw herself at his legs and he went down in a heap, his already abused head making heavy contact with a chair.

As Keith's world began to fade into shades of gray, he struggled to remain conscious.

He had to remain conscious. It was the difference between life and death. He felt himself give a cynical smile. Dina was dead; did he really want to fight to stay alive?

As he began to win the struggle to remain conscious, he almost wished he hadn't. He could hear Olivia screaming. Her words incoherent and loud. As she regained her feet, long before Keith, she quickly picked up the gun. She pointed it at Keith but then began to pace and scream instead.

Keith rolled painfully onto his back and then pushed himself to a seated position. He realized that Olivia's words were all too coherent; it had been his own brain that had been scrambling them. He almost wished for the oblivion of the blackness that had threatened to take him.

"You son of a bitch. You bastard. You filthy pig. You reject me at every turn yet find love with some blonde bitch. Do you really think I'd want you after you slept with her? You're nothing to me. You're less than nothing. I wouldn't take her leavings if you were the last man on earth." Olivia was once again mixing her feelings much like she had in the clearing when she'd realized Keith had rejected her that time too. Her grip on sanity was completely gone at the moment. "I'm everything you should ever want. I've given you a child. How can you betray me? You're just like him. He betrayed me and my mother. He would have betrayed his own mother if it had suited his purposes."

"This is all because of Dad?" Lester asked from the doorway he'd just stepped through. He'd heard the crash and come out to investigate. He'd hoped to find Keith long gone, but instead found him stunned lying on the floor and his sister in a total and complete state of rage pacing over him with the gun once again in her possession. It had taken a second for her words to sink in. He realized that their father's betrayal of their mother had been what had started Olivia's descent into madness. Oh, it had always been there – at least the potential had always been there. She'd been on several medications and had been sent to several different doctors throughout her childhood, but they'd always been assured that she could live a normal life.

How wrong they'd been. Lester could finally see it now. Olivia would never be the sweet sister he'd known when he was younger. She was truly mad.

"Yes. No." Olivia stopped pacing and faced Lester, tears falling unnoticed down her cheeks. "He ruined everything. If he hadn't cheated on mom, if they hadn't fought that night, if they hadn't gotten in the car still fighting, we'd still be one big happy family."

"Olivia, no. If they had lived, they'd have ended up divorced. We'd have had them alive, but not together." Lester tried to reason with her.

"No, you're wrong. Life would have been perfect. But Daddy ruined it. Just like Keith ruined my new life. The life that I built after the last one came crashing down around me. Lester I can't live without him." Olivia raged.

"You can't keep him tied to a bed for the rest of your lives. He doesn't love you." Lester began to walk toward her.

"He has to. I'll make him love me. He has to." Olivia appeared to be running out of steam.

Keith had stood up but waited for his chance. He didn't want to spook her, but he also didn't want to miss his opportunity.

"Olivia, I still love you. We'll get you help. Get you treatment. Once you're cured, we'll go somewhere and start over." Lester offered but couldn't have realized the outcome.

The gun swung back up. "I don't need help or treatment. I need everyone to leave me alone. Well, everyone but Keith. He has to stay with me. Forever."

She pointed the gun at Keith and said in a sing-song voice. "If I can't have you in life, then I'll have you in death."

"No!" Lester lunged toward her as the gun went off.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

Keith had only had a split second to react. He dove to the side hoping against hope that she wouldn't be able to react. As he registered the fact that the sound of the shot hadn't resulted in any pain, he realized she'd missed. The next thing he registered was that the gun was sliding across the cabin floor toward him. Without even attempting to regain his feet, he simply crawled across the floor to be the first one to get to it.

Olivia had felt the gun leave her hands and had already begun to fight herself free of Lester's weight. He'd pushed her down, but hadn't really wanted to hurt her. It allowed her to move quickly once he thought he'd avoided trouble.

Just as Keith picked up the gun and turned onto his back, Olivia was looming over him.

He didn't think twice, he simply pulled the trigger.

He watched her stagger in surprise.

When she remained standing, he pulled the trigger again.

She finally fell – right on top of Keith.

For one stunned moment, Keith could only lie there. She had to be dead, but he almost didn't want to push her off for fear she'd suddenly come to life and grab him again. After a few more seconds, he couldn't stand her weight on him and he shoved her off with distaste.

"Olivia!" Lester finally broke free from his own paralysis and made his way to his sister; lifting her body the rest of the way off of Keith.

Keith simply scooted across the floor away from them until he was stopped by the wall. There he sat; stunned.

He'd actually shot someone. And killed them. He was sure of it.

"Olivia, no, why?" Lester held her to him and rocked her body. "Why couldn't you see? Why couldn't you just let the doctors make you better?"

"Keith?" Mindy said tentatively from the doorway of the bedroom. "Is she dead?"

"I think so." Keith slid the gun away from himself as he saw Joey break free of Mindy's hold and come tearing toward him.

"Keith." Joey screamed as he launched himself into Keith's chest, once again kicking Keith in his injured side.

"Joey, get back here. He's covered in blood." Mindy said as she rushed up behind the little boy.

"Don't cawe." Joey buried his head in Keith's neck and refused to let go when Mindy tried to pull him away.

"It's ok. Leave him." Keith found some comfort from the clinging child. He rubbed his hand comfortingly over the little boy's back as he watched the grieving brother hold his sister just a few feet away from him.

"Keith, she's not dead." Mindy remembered she had yet to tell Keith that Dina had not been killed like he thought.

Keith completely misunderstood her and thought she was referring to Olivia. "Yes she is. I shot her. Twice."

"No, not Olivia. Your girlfriend. She's alive. So is your friend. It's what I tried to tell you earlier." Mindy explained urgently.

"It's alright. You don't have to lie. I'll still tell the police that you tried to help. You shouldn't get nearly as much time as you thought." Keith barely looked at her. He thought she was simply trying to get him to agree to help her.

"No. Keith, I'm not lying. Dina is alive." Mindy tried again.

Keith just shook his head and rested his cheek on Joey's head. The pain he'd been able to keep pushed down long enough to deal with Olivia was crashing through him once again. He knew Dina was dead.

He idly wondered how his survival instinct could have still been so strong, when now all he wanted to do was curl up and die.

He couldn't live with the guilt of two more lives on his conscience. Well, make that three if you counted Olivia's – though hard as he tried, he couldn't find an ounce of remorse for what he'd done.

Maybe it would hit him later. Like the pain of Dina's death was finally doing now. He prayed for the numbness that would allow him to get up and walk away.

"Keith?" Joey pulled back slightly. "Can I go home now?"

Keith's answer was stopped when bright lights flooded every window and a bullhorn from outside of the cabin announced. "Come out with your hands up. We have the place surrounded."

Keith couldn't help but feel that he was in a bad movie. The phrase was so clichéd. All the bad guys were gone. Well, unless you counted Mindy, but she was as harmless as a bad guy could be.

Keith began to struggle to his feet, hoping against hope that he wouldn't just melt back into the floor.

"Keith, wait." Lester said after laying his sister back down gently on the floor.

"Why?" Keith felt a small surge of triumph as he rested against the wall, but in a standing position.

Lester didn't say anything just went over to pick up the gun. Keith stiffened figuring that Lester was just about to take his pound of flesh – an eye for an eye – a life for a life.

"Tell them I did it." Lester said as he began to rub the gun free of fingerprints with the tail of his shirt.

"Why?" Keith wondered, though he did relax once he realized Lester didn't plan to shoot him.

"They'll let you leave sooner. Won't be as many questions. Just tell them that she and I struggled for the gun and it went off." Lester explained.

"How do you explain all the blood on Keith?" Mindy appreciated Lester's offer, but knew that the police would question its validity.

"Olivia still fell on him, but I took the shots." Lester suggested.

"I don't need to lie. I killed her in self-defense." Keith reminded everyone. He didn't need his soul weighed down with another lie. He was holding the proof of his inability to own up to the truth. He was just too ashamed of what he'd done to admit to it. But this? This he could admit to. After the hell she'd put him through. After the people she'd killed in his name. He felt no guilt.

Maybe he should have and maybe someday he would. But today? Right now, he was too buried in his own pain to feel one small iota of remorse.

"Look, they won't prosecute me for shooting her. Keith, you're famous. Who knows who might try and make a name for themselves by taking it to trial." Lester reminded Keith of one thing he hadn't thought about. "Remember how closely the last trial was followed. The sensational stories that were published."

"I'll back you up." Mindy said quickly.

Keith frowned in memory of the media circus that had followed his last encounter with Olivia. Oh, he stood a chance of this being less invasive to his day to day life, seeing it had happened in Europe. But, did he really want to live through that again?

"Alright, fine." Keith sighed his agreement. He didn't have the fight left in him to argue anything. And, why should he. The end result was the same. Olivia was dead.

"Keith, you better go out first. They won't shoot you." Mindy began to shake at what would happen to her next. Though she hadn't personally been responsible for anything that had happened, she'd been an accomplice, willing or not. She was scared of what her future held.

xoxo

The police had called ahead. They were all downstairs in the emergency room waiting for Keith to show up. Well, everyone but Dina and Skizzy. Dina had almost passed out on her and Shirley's walk and the doctors had rushed her back to her bed.

They'd said it was an unexpected drop in her blood pressure that had caused her to almost black out. They didn't expect it was anything to be too concerned about, but they confined her to her bed for the next 24 hours. Only supervised trips to the bathroom were allowed.

She had begged to be allowed to go down in a wheelchair but had been refused. They didn't want her experiencing the stress and anxiety of waiting. Yeah, right, like she wouldn't experience that in her room as well.

Skizzy had offered to stay with her until the family had assured themselves that Keith was ok. Once they were happy, Laurie would come up and relieve Skizzy to go and visit Keith. Then, hopefully, once Keith was checked over by the doctors, he would come and visit Dina.

Dina was not a happy patient. She was hooked up to no less than three monitors and was now a prisoner in her own bed. She felt like crying, so she did just that. Deep wracking sobs that brought the nurse running when her monitors went into fits.

Skizzy stood off to the side feeling totally helpless.

"Sweetie, calm down. You can't do this to yourself. To your baby." The nurse handed her tissue and did her best to calm her patient.

Dina's words were totally unintelligible and surrounded by more sobs.

"Oh, come now, it's not that bad. Everything will be fine. Just take some deep breaths."

xoxo

"Mr. & Mrs. Howe, over here." Shirley had seen the worried couple moving uncertainly into the building. "Have they found Joey too?"

"Yes, we got a call. They told us to meet them here. They say he's alright." The couple was beaming with pleasure that they were about to be reunited with their son.

"That's wonderful news. He must be with Keith then. We were told he'll be here shortly too." Shirley watched the Howe's faces darken with concern. She realized that they wondered if Keith would want to take his son back. They were certain he was the father because of the resemblance. But, so long as Keith denied it, Shirley would believe her son. "He'll be so happy to see you, I'm sure."

"Not nearly as happy as we'll be." Mrs. Howe accepted the quick hug of shared worry from Shirley.

"I know what you mean. It's hell having your son taken from you." Shirley quickly reminded them that they were in the same boat and she would do nothing to stop their reunion with their son.

"There they are!" Danny was restrained by a quick thinking Reuben from charging at his older brother as he got stiffly from the back of a police car.

He was walking – it was the first thing they all noticed with happiness.

He ducked his head in case any news people were around, but kept coming toward them.

"Keith!" Shirley was the first to break from the group and run toward her son. She'd waited until he'd made it through the door and then could wait no longer. She gathered him and his small squirming burden into a tight hug.

"Hey, you squishing me." Joey still clung tightly to Keith and was slightly put out that someone else tried to horn in on his territory.

"Oh, sorry. Joey, this is my Mom. Mom, Joey Howe." Keith introduced them.

Joey had just flashed Shirley his dimpled grin when he noticed his teary eyed parents standing just behind Keith's mother. "Mommy! Daddy!" Was screeched to the heavens.

Keith leaned over with a wince to put Joey down and the boy was off like a shot. He was quickly engulfed in his parents welcoming arms.

"Oh, dear god, is that blood?" Shirley noted the saturated state of Keith's clothes.

"It's not mine. At least not all of it." Keith assured her quickly.

"Let's get you checked out by the doctors." Shirley grabbed his arm and intended on heading straight to an examining room. If even one drop of the blood on her son was his, he needed medical attention.

"Can I at least give Laurie and Danny a hug?" Keith teased, trying so hard to act like everything was normal.

"Of course you can, but it's directly to the exam room after that." Shirley gave him one more quick hug before giving him up to his sister and brother.

"Oh it's good to have you back." Laurie whispered in his ear as she held him tightly.

"Thanks for being here." Keith said almost formally.

"What?" Laurie pulled back in surprise. "Like I wouldn't be?"

Keith ignored her to pull Danny into a warm hug, hissing in a sharp breath as his brother grabbed him and pulled him into a bear hug; practically squeezing the stuffing out of him.

"Enough." Keith quickly called 'uncle'.

"You are hurt." Danny quickly pulled back in concern.

"It's not bad. Don't worry. I'll be fine." Keith gave him a grin that barely reached his eyes and quickly turned to Reuben. He didn't spend too long on any one person. He needed to get away from them all. He figured the exam room would give him time to get his emotions back under control. They could not, would not, know how he'd been affected by all this. "Reuben, thanks for looking after them."

Reuben simply nodded and gave his shoulders a quick hug. Something was off; he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Alright, you've hugged everyone. Let's get you checked out." Shirley grabbed his arm to lead him once again toward the exam rooms.

"Mom, I'll go by myself." Keith gently pried her fingers from his arm.

"No, I want…."

Keith cut her off with a shake of his head, a quick smile and a reminder. "Mom, I'm an adult. I can go and see the doctor on my own. Relax. I'll be out before you know it."

"Alright, if you're sure." Shirley wanted to frown, but returned his smile instead.

"I'm sure." Keith walked toward the waiting nurse.

xoxo

She'd been in this business for ten years. Head emergency room nurse was a frequently hectic, sometimes bloody, always crazy but totally fulfilling job. She wouldn't have traded it for anything.

She'd instructed her other nurses to do their jobs and stay away from Keith Partridge when he came in. She'd figured that the younger of her charges would want to meet him and would do just about anything to make an impression on him. She also knew that the young man had been hurt or they wouldn't be bringing him in. She figured that it would be best for her patient if she simply took charge of his case and kept the flirting from the younger nurses to a minimum. After all, her patient's comfort and care came first.

She'd watched the reunion with his family and had watched his body language from a distance. She could tell that he had at least one additional injury to the head injury that they'd been made aware of prior to his arrival. She also watched him interact with his mother and siblings. He'd appeared to be emotionally stable which had her giving a sigh of relief.

That sigh was quickly followed by another when she saw his face change once his family was behind him. The smile had left his face and his eyes had turned rather bleak. It was the only word that had come to mind.

She watched his face change once more when his mother had called his name one more time. The smile reappeared as he turned away from her.

"Keith, are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" She heard his mother ask one more time. She could certainly understand the need to be near her own son. Though not quite as old, she too would move heaven and earth to stay with her son in this situation.

"Mom, they're just going to check me over and then I'll be right back. Just wait for me here, alright?" She watched Keith accept her kiss on the cheek and another gentle hug before turning away from her one more time.

It was then that the nurse realized that he was likely in the wrong profession. She realized that Keith Partridge would have been an excellent actor.

If she hadn't seen it with her own eyes, she'd have thought the young man was happy-go-lucky without a care in the world – until he turned away from his family. It was then that she realized he had a great weight on his shoulders; something more than simple physical injuries.

"Right this way." She said gently to the young man and turned to lead him into the exam room.

xoxo

"He looked good, didn't he?" Laurie walked up next to her mother and put her arm around her. For some reason, her mother looked a tad dejected. Like Keith's refusal to have her go with him had hurt her.

"Yes, he did." Shirley pulled her eyes away from the door behind which her eldest had disappeared with the nurse. "Physically."

"What do you mean?" Laurie had sensed something had been a bit off, but thought she'd been over-reacting. He'd returned her hug. His smile had reached his eyes. He'd been normal – hadn't he?

"Oh, nothing really. It's just….." Shirley let her thought trail off. She too thought that Keith had looked normal – well except for all the dried blood. It had been in his hair, on his face and all over his clothes. The amount had concerned her and she realized that it all couldn't have been his or he wouldn't have been walking. She mentally shook her head and purposefully pulled herself from her melancholic state. He was back. That's all that mattered. Anything else, they'd deal with - as a family - as they always had.

"Just, what?" Laurie prodded. Had her mother sensed something like she had?

"Nothing. It's nothing. He looked wonderful, just like you said." Shirley turned fully toward her daughter and watched the small frown of concern melt from her face. Good, it was best if she didn't let her children sense her own unease. She was probably over-reacting. And, who could blame her? Her son had been taken from her twice by a crazy fan.

"Yeah, only Keith could get punched in the face, hit his head and still have women saying he looks wonderful." Danny said in a long suffering voice. "Where's Chris when I need him? I need to commiserate with another male who has to live in the shadow of the one and only Keith Partridge."

"Danny!" Shirley chastised immediately, but with a smile. She quickly realized that Danny's comment had been made for just such a reaction. It had pulled her from her serious thoughts. "I seem to recall a certain son of mine pacing nervously while he waited for word on his brother's safety."

"That wasn't me. That was my evil twin." Danny joked.

"Don't try and tell me you're the good one. I was hoping to trade you for the other one. The other twin has to be better, right mom?" Laurie joked right back.

Shirley was just about to reply when a police officer approached them. "Mrs. Partridge?"

"Yes, I'm Mrs. Partridge." Shirley's smile wilted.

"We wanted to make you aware that Miss Braddock has been taken to another hospital." The officer informed them.

"Miss Braddock? Why wouldn't they take her to the police station?" Shirley's frown was firmly in place.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you knew. She'd been shot. We just figured it made more sense to take her to a different hospital – considering the situation." The officer shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"Shot! What happened?" Shirley put two and two together and realized that most of the blood on Keith's clothes must have been Olivia's. Her frown deepened as she wondered just what her son had gone through at the hands of Olivia Braddock.

"According to Lester Braddock, he shot her when she went after Keith. His story was corroborated by one of Miss Braddock's accomplices." The officer suddenly realized that he was the first person to be relaying what had happened, but he continued anyway. "We'll want to speak to Keith to get his side, but that's just a formality."

"Yes, I see. We'll let you know when the doctors have released him. We do want to give him time to visit with his friends that were taken too. Would that be alright?" Shirley knew that Keith would want to see Skizzy and Dina first. She also wanted some time with her son to hear the whole story.

"No problem. I'll let the detectives know to send someone over. They can talk to him here rather than having him come to the station." The police officer beat a hasty retreat as soon as Shirley nodded her agreement.

xoxo

She'd been watching him closely. She knew it wasn't quite shock that he was suffering from, but he had still withdrawn into himself. He'd barely reacted as the doctor had probed each of his wounds. The swelling on his cheek bone, the cut on his lip, the wound on the side of his head; not even the wound in his side had caused much of a reaction.

He'd nodded when the doctor had explained what he'd be doing next, but he barely answered questions about whether or not something hurt. It was as if he'd shut down.

She knew things were bad when he barely winced as the needle went into his side. The doctor was administering Novocain to numb the area so that he could stitch it up. She knew the area was terribly tender and the shots should have elicited a stronger reaction even to someone with a high threshold for pain. She shared a concerned glance with the doctor.

"Alright, we're going to let that kick in. You just sit quietly. We'll be right back." The doctor's comments got the expected nod, but no other reaction. He nodded his head to the nurse and asked her to follow him outside. "You seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Yes. It's not your typical shock, but it has all the earmarks of some deeper emotional pain." The nurse was very secure in her gut instincts. She'd been doing this job for many years and had seen patients come and go. For the most part, they reacted as they'd always expected. But, from what they knew about Keith Partridge, he was acting more traumatized than his injuries would have indicated. Had they known that he still believed that Skizzy and Dina were dead - had they realized that he'd shot his captor – either of those pieces of information would have helped them to understand what Keith was trying to deal with.

"Watch him closely. Some of this might be attributed to the head injury. I'll be back shortly." The doctor knew he was leaving Keith in the best of hands. "Oh, yes, and let's get a blood draw on him. Make sure that it isn't some kind of drug in his system causing the unusual reaction. I remember reading that the last time he was taken by the same woman, she drugged him."

"Doctor, don't tell me you read those trashy tabloid papers." The nurse teased.

"Not me, but my wife does. She gleefully relayed every juicy detail. All I know is I'm glad I'm not famous." The doctor winked.

"You and me both." The nurse agreed as she headed back into the room.

She noted that Keith's eyes had quickly turned to her as if to identify whether or not she was a threat to him. She saw him glance away just as disinterestedly once he was sure of who had entered.

She opened a drawer and withdrew the needed items for a blood draw. She set the items down and reached for his arm. At the same time she went to tighten the band around his upper arm, she opened her mouth to tell him what she was doing. She got no further.

"No!" Keith realized what she was about to do and stopped her the only way his sluggishly thinking brain could think of – he pushed her in one direction and vaulted off the exam table in the other direction; just barely remembering to grab the sheet to maintain his modesty.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

Dina and Skizzy were having a muted argument – one meant to keep the vigilant nurses at bay.

"No, you are not getting out of that bed and I am not turning off any of these machines to hide the fact that you intend on getting out of bed against doctor's orders." Skizzy whispered.

"But Skizzy, I have to see him. I have to." Dina explained impatiently while she pushed herself into a more upright position.

"Do you want to hurt the baby?" Skizzy pulled out his trump card early in this argument. He knew it was the only one she'd listen to.

"Well, of course not." Dina slumped back in defeat. "But Skizzy….."

"I'll…." Skizzy's next comment was cut off by the ringing phone. He reached for it quickly in hopes of diverting any more arguments. "Hello."

"Skizzy, it's Laurie. He's getting checked out right now. He looks fine….he looks good." Laurie's last comments came out with just a little less confidence than she'd have hoped for.

"He does? Oh, thank god." Skizzy could feel the relief washing through him.

"Who is it? Is it about Keith?" Dina's energy returned a hundred fold and she was just about to launch herself at Skizzy if he didn't answer in the next second.

"Here, I'll let you talk to Dina." Skizzy handed her the phone. "It's Laurie. Be nicer to her than you've been to me."

"Oh, buck up you big wimp." Dina threatened without heat as she snatched the phone from his hand.

"Hey, I am not a wimp. I slowed a bullet down for you. Remember that." Skizzy answered the smile that was quickly making its way to Dina's face as she listened to Laurie tell her that Keith was in the same building as she was and that he appeared to be just fine. Laurie fibbed only slightly to keep Dina calm.

"When can I see him?" Dina had no idea that tears of relief and happiness were trailing slowly down her cheeks.

"Well, I'd guess that once the doctors are done with him, it will take a small army to keep him away. Expect him before too long." Laurie teased.

"Oh, Laurie thank you. Thank so you so much for calling me. I was going crazy up here not knowing. I think Skizzy was just about to cut bait and run." Dina could now make fun of their earlier argument.

"I knew you'd be on pins and needles until you knew we'd actually seen him. I'm going to wait until he comes back out, but then we'll all come up to see you." Laurie glanced back to see her mother jump up from her seat. She followed her eyes and noticed the Howes walking through the door with Joey. "Hey, look I gotta go. We'll see you shortly."

"Thanks again Laurie. I really appreciate this." Dina heard the phone click after Laurie's quick good-bye and handed the buzzing receiver to Skizzy. "He's really ok."

"Sounds that way." Skizzy happily agreed.

"I mean, I'd hoped. But I wasn't sure. We weren't with him all the way to the end." Dina felt the relief wash through her and it made her a little light headed. It was a good thing they'd confined her to her bed.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It was hard to sound so upbeat and positive for his family when we just didn't know. They didn't see her. How totally unbalanced she really is. God, I hope this is over and that they lock her up for good this time." Skizzy sat on the edge of Dina's bed.

"I hope she's dead." Dina's words caused a surprised look to pass over Skizzy's face. "Sorry, a little too sadistic for you?"

"Yes. No. Not really. I'm just a little surprised. I mean, I've grown to hate the chick too, but wishing her dead? That's pretty harsh." Skizzy pushed down the thought that told him he'd wished for much the same thing.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." Dina said and then shook her head. "No, actually, I did mean that. I have to think about my baby. Keith's baby. If she's alive….are we safe? Is Keith's baby safe?"

"Yeah, I see your point. But, after this, well they'll probably take extra measures to keep her locked up." Skizzy couldn't believe that they wouldn't make sure she was securely locked away – for the rest of her crazy life.

"I hope so." Dina watched Skizzy stand up and begin to pace. "Look, now that we know he's here and safe, why don't you go on down there and see him. You can bring him up here faster. Deal?"

"Are you sure?" Skizzy didn't want to take her up on her offer too quickly though he'd been tempted to bolt out the door before her words had melted into silence.

"Go!" Dina laughed and watched the door swish closed behind him. She bit her lip and stifled the urge to follow him. She punched her fist uselessly into the mattress. "Olivia Braddock, hear me and hear me good. He's mine. If I ever see your face again, it will be the last time." Dina avowed to the empty room and felt much better once the words were spoken.

xoxo

"Whewe's Keith?" Joey ran up to the woman who Keith had told him was his mother.

"He's still with the doctors." Shirley smiled down at the precious child then glanced back up at his parents. "I see he's been released to go home."

"Yes, he's surprisingly unhurt. Not a scratch on him." Joseph Howe ruffled his son's hair as he walked up next to him.

"How wonderful." Shirley was relieved for them.

"Joey wants to say good-bye to Keith before we leave. Do you think he'd mind?" Diane reached down to pick up her son.

"I'm sure he'd love that." Shirley smiled at the little boy who was now at eye level with her.

"We'd like to find out if Joey's story of what happened is real or slightly over dramatized." Joseph pulled his family close to him.

"I towd you Daddy. Keith saved my wife two times from the mean wady. He got shot wight hewe." Joey pointed to his own side. "It was bweeding but he said it didn't huwt. Do you think that's twue?"

Shirley gasped at the little boy's retelling of her son being shot. Though Joey didn't understand the gravity of his words, Keith's mother certainly did. Her son had taken another bullet from Olivia Braddock. She could not understand how someone who claimed to love her son could keep shooting him. It made no sense.

"Joey!" Diane went to silence her son when she noticed the scared look cross Shirley's face.

"No, it's alright. I'd like to hear what Joey has to say. I somehow get the feeling that Keith will gloss over most of the important parts." Shirley waved them to the chairs she and her family had so recently been occupying. "Come on, let's sit down and let Joey tell his story."

They all sat and listened to the little boy tell about how he'd been locked up by the 'mean lady' but had then been rescued by the nicer lady who had taken care of him but been unable to bring him home. He explained how they'd been there for years while everyone knew it had been for several days before Keith arrived. Joey told them about waking him up from his sleep which had actually been his bout of unconsciousness from hitting his head. They heard about how he'd been tied up for most of the time he'd been there and about how Olivia had tried to shoot Keith when he'd made her angry. About how Joey had run to protect Keith and how Keith had grabbed him and taken a bullet that would have struck Joey if Keith hadn't acted so quickly. They heard about how the mean lady had insisted everyone call him Keith and that she'd told him time and again that Keith was his father.

"Is that twue Daddy?" Joey looked at his father.

"No, Joey, I'm your daddy. She was just confused. See, she lost her own child a few years back and she's been sick ever since. She thought you were someone who you aren't. Does that make sense?" Joseph Howe hoped his son would believe him.

"Ok. But, if I have to have a second daddy, I'd wike it to be Keith." Joey looked at Shirley. "Wouwd that be awight with you?"

"That would be just fine with me. I'd be proud to call you my grandson." Shirley looked at the little boy with tears in her eyes. He was too precious for words. And, in just a few minutes had wrapped her around his little finger, just like Keith had done at the same age. She found herself wishing that this little boy was her son's child, yet in the same breath dreading that prospect. For in order for this little boy to be her grandchild, her son would have had to experience something she was hoping against hope was not possible.

"Good, cause I wike Keith. A wot." Joey grinned at her.

"What happened next?" Danny reminded the little boy to finish his story. He'd been riveted by the little boy's tale and wondered like everyone else just how much of it was true.

"Mindy and me went to the othew woom and we heard aw these woud noises. She wouldn't wet me go out thewe even when I begged her to hewp Keith. He needed me. I knowed it. Then we heawd this weawy woud bang and then anothew one and Mindy finawy opened the doow. I saw Keith wying on the fwoow and the mean wady was dead." Joey said matter-of-factly. "Keith's my hewo."

"I can see why." Diane agreed as she hugged her son to her. If what he'd told them was true, then Keith Partridge was her hero too.

Shirley had been just about to agree with Diane Howe when they heard a shout from beyond the emergency room swinging doors that his family immediately identified as Keith's voice. Instead, Shirley jumped up and headed toward the doors. If her son needed her, no one would keep her away.

xoxo

"Stay away from me." Keith said as he backed away grasping the sheet that had been draped across him; his clothes long taken to the scrap heap he hoped. They had been soaked in 'her' blood and he never wanted to see them again. He grabbed his side as it gave a twinge caused by his recent sudden moves and backed himself into a corner.

The nurse, after having noisily knocked over the tray of medical equipment that had been next to Keith's bed, quickly righted herself and followed, with her eyes, her patient's urgent retreat to the point farthest away from her.

"Keith, it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." She said as calmly as possible. Ah, here is what she'd feared all along. He'd been too withdrawn; too calm.

"Just stay away from me." Keith whispered as he began to inch his way toward the door and a hoped for escape.

"No one's going to hurt you here. We're just going to make you better. Stitch up your wound and send you home. That's all." She didn't try advancing on him as she noticed the doctor and two orderlies coming through the door, drawn by the loud noise.

"No!" Keith said again. He really wasn't sure what he was denying; her words, the attempt to draw blood or emphasizing his own desire to be anywhere but here.

"Keith, you need to calm down." The doctor's words had Keith changing direction again and heading back toward the corner.

Why wouldn't they leave him alone? They were coming from every direction. Everything was just echoing inside his head. He felt a sharp pain shoot from the top of his head and settle at the top of his spine.

"Let's get him sedated." The doctor glanced at his nurse who appeared unhurt for all the noise that had come from the room.

"Is that wise with his head injury?" The nurse questioned as she moved to carry out his orders.

"We don't have much choice. He may just hurt himself worse if we don't get him calmed down." The doctor replied quietly. He motioned for the orderlies to approach Keith from the opposite side and began to advance on him. He was concerned that this agitation was a symptom of the concussion he suspected Keith had sustained with the injury on the side of his head. He'd hoped it hadn't been as bad as he'd thought because Keith had been coherent and had answered all of their questions with a little prodding. He'd been quiet, but communicative. He was starting to question that diagnosis. "Keith, calm down. We're here to help you. I promise. You need to let us finish with stitching your side and I need to get a CT scan of your head. I think you may be suffering from a concussion. That would explain your obvious confusion."

"I'm not confused." Keith snarled and watched everyone approach him with trepidation. They were cornering him and he didn't like it.

"Well, then explain why you attacked my nurse when all she was trying to do was get you to submit to a test I'd ordered." The doctor could see that Keith was considering his comment.

"I didn't attack her. Well, not really. I just pushed her away." Keith reasoned. "I didn't want her taking any blood."

"That's it? That's what's bothering you?" The doctor nodded to the two men and they pounced.

Keith did not go down without a struggle. He'd been harassed too much lately to not fight back. More objects went flying. More swear words were spoken. The doctor finally grabbed the prepared syringe from his nurse and instructed the sweating orderlies. "Hold him steady. This won't hurt a bit Keith. Just relax."

"No!" Keith renewed his struggle but felt the needle enter his arm. "No!" This one was said with a feeling of defeat.

"Alright, move him to the gurney. Gently." The doctor frowned at his patient who was quickly losing his will to fight; his will to stay awake.

The nurse quickly replaced the sheet once they'd settled Keith's now limp body on the gurney. She expected a crowd to gather soon and had no desire for anyone else to see her patient at his most vulnerable.

"Let me through." Could be heard just outside the door.

"Here they come. Let me handle this." The doctor shared a nod with the nurse as Shirley pushed through the door.

"What happened in here? Is Keith alright?" Shirley ignored everyone else in the room and rushed to stand beside her son. "Keith? Are you alright?"

His eyes blinked open slowly and his unfocused eyes searched for the face to go along with the voice. "Mom?"

"It's me honey. I'm right here. I won't leave you again." Shirley assured him and leaned in to kiss his forehead. Once his eyes closed again, she turned back to the doctor. "What happened?"

"He got a little combative. We think it's linked to the probable concussion he has. We weren't overly concerned about it at first as he was answering our questions and wasn't showing any real signs of it. We had to sedate him to keep him from hurting himself. In fact, if you'll give us a moment, I'd like to finish stitching up his side now that the Novocain has had a chance to work." The doctor nodded to Keith's side that had started bleeding again during the struggle.

"Of course." Shirley conceded quickly, realizing he needed treatment. "But I'm not leaving."

"Alright, but could you move to his other side?" The doctor figured that if Keith came out of the anesthetic, he'd likely be more manageable with his mother nearby.

Shirley nodded and moved around the head of the gurney. It was the shorter route and she wanted to be holding his hand as quickly as possible.

The doctor finished stitching him up while noticing a few winces from the worried mother standing vigilantly over her son. "There, that will heal nicely. Now, we do need to take him down to x-ray for a CT scan. That you will not be able to go with him for."

"But…" Shirley saw the doctor frown and gave in, if not gracefully, when she realized Keith was completely out. "Can I wait for him here?"

"Sure. But my guess is that your family would appreciate an update. Why don't I have the nurse come and get you when we bring him back?" The doctor suggested.

"Right. I'll do that. Thank you." Shirley gave the doctor her first smile. He really was only doing what was best for her son. "What set him off?"

"I tried drawing some blood and he didn't want me to." The nurse explained.

"Hmmm…that's odd." Shirley wondered if it had anything to do with his promise to get a blood test with regards to Joey Howe.

"Not so odd if he truly does have a concussion. It's not unusual for behavior outside of the norm while there's a brain injury." When the doctor noted Shirley's startled look he quickly continued. "I just mean that behavior changes are a normal symptom. That doesn't mean that he's not going to fully recover. Just let us finish our tests and I'll let you know what he's facing."

"Thank you." Shirley gave the doctor a little more genuine smile. He seemed quite competent.

xoxo

Keith's wheeled bed was sitting in the hallway; it's unconscious occupant totally oblivious to his current situation. The x-ray room was backed up and there was a slight wait for the room.

Skizzy had gotten hopelessly lost when he'd been searching for the emergency room waiting room and he literally stumbled upon his friend as he lay in the hallway.

"Keith?" Skizzy said as soon as he identified his friend.

At first there was no response, but Skizzy was undeterred. "Keith? Man, are you alright?" He shook Keith's shoulder gently.

Keith groaned softly. As his mind pulled him slowly back to the world of the living, he almost wished it hadn't. He felt pain. All over. There was a sharp, piercing pain in his head and his side was throbbing.

"Come on, man. You can do it. Open your eyes." Skizzy cheered him on.

"Skiz?" Keith whispered. Aw, hell. This couldn't be good. He must be dead. But how? None of his injuries had been that bad. The blood, well most of it, had been Olivia's. He couldn't be dead. Yet, if he was hearing Skizzy, he must be. Because he knew that Skizzy was dead. There was no other explanation.

"Yeah, Keith, it's me. How are you? We were so worried about you." Skizzy watched Keith's eyes blink open and then close just as quickly as the lights seemed to hurt his eyes.

Keith kept blinking until his eyes stayed open, at least partially. There he was; standing over him with a halo of light surrounding him. One of his best friends was appearing to him from the after life.

"What's it like?" Keith mumbled.

"What's what like?" Skizzy frowned at him. He was talking crazy, wasn't he? 

"Death." Keith barely whispered.

"I don't know, you tell me." Skizzy thought his friend was joking. "You're the one who looks like death warmed over."

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. It should have never happened. I should never have let you come along. I'm sorry, man. Can you forgive me?" Keith's unexpected spurt of words had Skizzy's frown deepening.

"Of course, I forgive you. It's not like you wanted this to happen. You can pay me back. What do ya say? We can throw a big party for all our friends and you can tell them how brave I was. Should get a few dates out of that." Skizzy joked; still totally unaware that Keith thought he was a figment of his imagination.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you want." Keith let the tendrils of the medication pull him back under.

"Sleep well, my friend. I'll talk to you when you wake up. Maybe you'll make more sense." Skizzy patted his shoulder and smiled at the orderly that showed up to wheel Keith in for his test. "Hey, what's he having done?"

"He's having a CT scan. They suspect a concussion." The orderly suddenly realized he had no idea who was asking such a personal question. "Hey, who are you?"

"I'm his friend and bodyguard. Not a very good bodyguard, mind you. Just take a look at him." Skizzy couldn't help but insult himself. "If I hadn't screwed up so badly, he wouldn't be in the shape he is. I sure hope his Mom and sister can forgive me. Hey, why is he so groggy? Is that because of the head injury?"

"Naw, they had to sedate him. He got a little aggressive with the nurse when she tried taking blood from him." The orderly seemed to take Skizzy at his word.

"Right. He hates needles." Skizzy bluffed. He vividly remembered the conversation he'd had with Keith and Gordy. They were supposed to help him avoid giving a blood sample so that no one would find out what had happened to him. So that no one would find out he was Joey Howe's father. He could only imagine Keith's panic at being found out. And, after seeing Olivia in all her crazy glory, Skizzy could easily understand why Keith wanted to avoid the truth at all costs. "Mind if I wait for him out here?"

"No, I suppose not. But…." The orderly watched Skizzy shake his head.

"Hey, like I said. I'm supposed to be his bodyguard. He needs me now more than ever." Skizzy apologized profusely in his head for letting his friend down. He wouldn't let that happen again.

xoxo

By the time Keith was brought back to the emergency room, he was starting to come out of the sedation. They had relegated Skizzy to the waiting room with the rest of Keith's family, but Shirley had refused to leave the room.

"He needs me here while you explain his medical condition. Between the medication and the head injury, he might not understand something. I'm staying." Shirley informed them firmly.

"Mom?" Keith was woken by her voice.

"I'm here. Everything's going to be just fine." Shirley reassured him quickly.

Keith's huff of sarcastic laughter surprised her. He'd been so light-hearted when he'd first arrived. Now he was downright sullen. Was it the head injury?

She shared a look with the doctor who simply stood back to watch the mother and son interact. He figured it was an easier way to judge the young man's condition than asking a lot of questions. He urged Shirley, "Talk to him."

"Laurie and Danny are waiting just outside to see you again. I had to tell them about your little episode and the fact that they had to sedate you." Shirley explained with no reaction from Keith. Apparently the wall held a great fascination for him.

"Reuben's here too. He's feeling quite guilty for leaving you at the house. He tried to make amends by running back to pick up a change of clothes for you. He should be back shortly." Shirley frowned. He was being stubbornly difficult. "And then, of course, Dina and Skizzy are chomping at the bit to see you. We had to practically chain Dina to her bed to keep her from being here."

"Cut out the bullshit, will ya?" Keith's unexpected words shocked Shirley. He'd never talked to her like that before.

"I don't understand." Shirley glanced at the doctor again. She was starting to get truly concerned.

"I know they're dead. It's all my fault. I can't do this. I can't live with two more deaths on my conscience. I can't." Keith squeezed his eyes closed and willed the tears away. He would not let his mother see him cry. "Just leave me alone."

"I will not leave you alone." Shirley said passionately. What was wrong with him? He was obviously confused. "I love you. I'm here for you – always. You know that."

"Oh? Really? Well, then you love a murderer. What do you think of that?" Keith went directly for shock value.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

"Keith!" She was used to chastising Danny for outrageous comments; not Keith.

"It's true." Keith's valiant effort to hold back the tears was finally defeated. He could feel them spilling from the corner of his eyes and he could do nothing to stop them. He turned his face away from her in defense. "I killed them as surely as I put a gun to their heads. It's all my fault."

"Keith, what are you talking about?" Shirley tried to turn his face back toward her but he resisted. "Keith, look at me."

"How can you stand to be near me? I'm worthless. I don't deserve your love." The words came spilling out. He could only guess that the medication they'd given him had weakened his defenses. He'd fooled them all when he'd come in. They'd thought he was whole. That he was fine. Well, he wasn't and it was quite obvious right now.

"Keith, I love you. And, you have done nothing to make me think any less of you." Shirley forcefully took his face between both of her hands and turned it towards her. She won the battle to turn his head, but he refused to open his eyes. "Keith, look at me."

"I can't. I'll see the hate in your eyes. It's what I deserve because I hate myself." Keith whispered.

"Keith, why would I hate you?" Shirley felt her own tears beginning to course down her cheeks.

"They're dead because of me. How can you not hate me?" Keith's tortured whisper was barely audible.

"Who's dead?" Shirley watched her shattered son struggle to hold in a sob and just clench his teeth harder to keep it inside. And, suddenly it struck her. He believed that Skizzy and Dina were dead. Dear Lord, she realized that Olivia must have tortured him with it. Dina had said that she'd given Mindy her locket to prove to Olivia that Skizzy and Dina had been killed. He must still believe that. Oh, how foolish they'd been not to have at least Skizzy meet him when he arrived. "Keith, they're very much alive."

"Don't lie to me." Keith barely got the words out and tore his face out of her hands; his eyes clenched tightly shut.

"I'm not lying." Shirley turned toward the doctor. "Go out and get Skizzy in here. Now."

"Oh, god please, stop it. I can't take any more." Keith pushed her hands away as she tried to give him comfort.

"Keith, please believe me. I wouldn't lie to you." Shirley assured him, but all Keith could hear were the words he'd said to her three years ago. They had been almost the same; almost but not quite. About how he wasn't lying but that he would lie to her if he thought it would protect her. He knew she'd do the same for him.

"Keith?" Skizzy burst through the door, the doctor close on his heels. "Mrs. P, what's going on?"

"Keith, open your eyes." Shirley coached, having felt Keith stiffen at the sound of his friend's voice. "Keith, he's not a figment of your imagination. He's really here. Just open your eyes."

Keith began to shake at the effort it took to follow his mother's directions. He was so afraid that he'd only see an empty doorway. He was more scared than he'd ever been in his life. More scared than when he'd been staring down the barrel of a gun. That had been his life, this was his sanity.

"Keith, I'm right here." Skizzy walked to the opposite side of Keith's bed. "It's really me."

When Keith felt someone lift his hand, he finally won the battle to open his eyes. What greeted him was his friend's goofy grin. It was possibly the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. "Skizzy?" The word was just barely breathed.

"Yeah, it's me you big goof. I talked to you barely an hour ago outside the x-ray room, don't you remember?" Skizzy softly punched Keith's shoulder.

"I thought you were dead." Keith's voice was slowly becoming stronger.

"Naw, I figured I'd stick around and torture you for another 50 years or so. That alright with you?" Skizzy joked.

Keith couldn't stop himself from reaching out to touch his friend. He was really there. He was solid and warm. Suddenly it dawned on him. "Dina!"

Everyone was shocked when he pushed himself to a seated position and made to swing his legs over the side of the bed. He only slowed slightly when the room began to spin crazily around him.

"Keith, you don't have any clothes on. Where do you think you're going?" Shirley placed herself directly in his path finally slowing him down.

"Dina. If Skizzy's here, she's alright, isn't she?" Suddenly it dawned on him that maybe she hadn't made it after all. His burst of happiness was quickly replaced with a desperate fear.

"Yeah, man, she's fine. She's waiting to see you." Skizzy told him.

"Then where is she?" Keith knew that if she was able, she'd be here. He knew it.

"She's confined to her hospital bed." Skizzy tried to explain it gently. "She's hurt, but not bad. Honest Keith. She's gonna be fine."

"How bad is not bad?" Keith swung back around to be able to see Skizzy behind him and almost fell off the bed in his haste.

"Keith, would you please calm down." Shirley had to grab him to stop him from falling into a heap on the floor. "If you don't slow down, I'll have the doctor knock you out again."

"You wouldn't dare." Keith looked at her in shock.

"No, I wouldn't, but slow down. I don't know if you heard me the first time, but you are currently without clothes. Confident as you are, I don't exactly think you'd want to go strolling through the halls with nothing on." Shirley threw him a smile at the sight that thought had conjured up. As a small child he'd always loved to run around the house naked after his bath. It had been a giggling chase to track him down back then.

"Well, then I suggest someone find me some clothes quick because I am going to see Dina. Like now." Keith informed them and then a thought struck him. "Where are my old clothes?"

"They're likely in the bin over there. Why?" The doctor waved toward the mentioned waste bin.

"Skizzy, look in my pants pocket." Keith nodded him toward the bin.

"What am I looking for?" Skizzy asked as he gingerly picked up the blood crusted garment mentioned.

"Dina's locket." Keith had picked it up off the floor just before he'd walked out of the cabin in the woods. How it had ended up there he wasn't sure. He'd thought that Olivia had kept it, but she must have set it down somewhere and when they'd struggled it had gone flying. Thankfully, it had caught his eye just before he'd lead Mindy out to the authorities. He'd stuffed it in his pocket and then forgotten about it since working so hard to hide his emotional state from his family. It had taken all of his concentration.

"Got it." Skizzy pulled it out and handed it to Keith.

xoxo

"Keith, would you sit back and relax." Skizzy chastised Keith for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last few minutes.

Keith had sent his mother to the waiting room to find out if Reuben was back with his clothes. It had been a ruse. He knew he wouldn't have had time to get back yet. His Mom had told him that Reuben had only left about 5 minutes earlier. However, he was not intending on a lack of clothes keeping him from seeing Dina. He had to. He just had to.

"Skiz, you have two choices. Either help me or stand back." Keith informed him as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. The room swayed crazily but Keith just squeezed his eyes closed until the feeling passed.

"Based upon your inability to do anything but sway, I guess I'm going to have to help. What do you want me to do?" Skizzy put his hand on Keith's shoulder to steady him.

"Show me where to find Dina." Keith explained simply and tried opening his eyes. The room made one more trip around and then finally settled into an almost normal place. His next movement showed him how precarious his balance was when he slid his feet to the floor and then leaned heavily against the gurney as the room began to circle him in perfect concentric circles.

"Are you kidding? You have no clothes, Keith." Skizzy reminded him.

"No problem." At Skizzy's raised eyebrow, Keith grabbed the sheet, slung it around him and gave a lopsided grin. "Haven't you ever heard of a toga?"

"Sure, I have. I just had no idea you were a Roman." Skizzy could only shake his head at his friend's resourcefulness.

"When in Rome…." Keith quoted and pushed away from the gurney, hoping against hope that he'd remain upright. He would have melted in a heap if Skizzy hadn't caught him.

"We're in Switzerland, not Italy, you goof. Hold on to the gurney until I can find a wheelchair." Skizzy admitted defeat, but refused to carry Keith to Dina's room which would be his fate if he didn't provide Keith with some wheels.

He returned a few short minutes later with a confiscated wheelchair. "Hop in. Gently." Skizzy instructed as he watched Keith practically lunge for the seat.

"Home, James and through the park." Keith instructed once he was situated.

"I'm not your damn chauffer." Skizzy sulked and then realized he actually was.

xoxo

"Detectives, how are you?" Shirley greeted the two men as they came up to her, Laurie and Danny as they waited for Reuben to return with Keith's clothes. Shirley had taken the opportunity to fill Laurie and Danny in on what Keith had believed; that his girlfriend and friend had been killed by Olivia's accomplice.

"We're much better now that Miss Braddock has been caught." Det. Russo admitted.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Shirley felt magnanimous enough to give him a smile.

"How is Keith doing?" Det. Durant asked.

"He's actually doing a bit better now. He only recently found out that Dina and Skizzy are still with us." Danny informed them.

"Yes, we suspected that he thought they were dead. We just finished talking to Lester Braddock. He told us what had happened – well everything he knew had happened. There were times he wasn't in the room. It's why we're here. We're hoping Keith can fill in the blanks." Det. Durant would have liked to have waited to question the guy, but the sooner they put this to bed, the sooner this case could be closed.

"Would you mind telling us what Lester told you?" Laurie asked. She knew that Joey Howe's version was likely a bit skewed because of his age, but she wouldn't have been surprised if Lester's had been equally as skewed to protect his sister.

"I'm sorry, we can't do that. Not before speaking to Keith. We need to hear his version to make sure it corroborates the other version we've heard. In fact, we'll be wanting to talk to Joey Howe as well. Have you seen the Howes?" Detective Durant asked.

"Yes, they took Joey to the cafeteria to get something to eat. He wants to see Keith before he goes home and they needed to find a way to distract him. You see, Keith hasn't been released by the doctor yet." Shirley explained.

"We'll check down there. Maybe when we get back, Keith will have some time to talk to us." Det. Russo and his partner turned to find the cafeteria.

"Detectives." Shirley watched as both men turned back. "Can you tell me how Olivia Braddock is doing? I understand she's at another hospital in the city?"

"Yes, she is. She took two bullets. She's in surgery right now, I believe. They don't know if she'll make it or not. Her brother thought she was dead, but the paramedics found a faint pulse when they got inside." Det. Russo informed them while all the while wondering why they were even trying to save the girl who had made Keith Partridge's life hell for so long. Why not just let her die in peace? Well, he guessed getting shot wasn't exactly the most peaceful death, but in her case it seemed sort of fitting. He apologized to his sainted mother for having such a sadistic thought.

"Should have let her die." Danny mumbled and then just smiled angelically when his mother turned to give him a glare.

"Daniel Partridge." Shirley warned not realizing that almost every one had had much the same thought.

"What, I didn't say anything." Danny lied glibly.

xoxo

"Keep your head down. I do not want to get taken to the slammer for kidnapping one of the hospital's most famous patients." Skizzy warned as he received a cock-eyed look from a passing nurse.

"Kidnapping is against someone's will. Believe me, I know the difference. You're doing exactly what I'm forcing you to do. In fact, I'm the guilty party here, not you." Keith reminded him.

"Yeah, just remember that while they take me away in handcuffs. I most definitely want to avoid that while my wrists are still raw from those stupid ropes." Skizzy glanced at Keith's wrists to see that they had suffered a bit worse than his own. He realized that Keith must have struggled more to get loose than Skizzy had. He could definitely understand the desperation that would allow someone to rub their wrists raw in order to try to escape, regardless of the pain.

He watched as Keith absently rubbed the raw spots on his wrists. They had yet to treat them given all of the interruptions.

"Here we are." Skizzy announced and then moved around the chair to open the door.

Keith held his breath as Skizzy propped the door open and then returned to his spot behind the chair to propel it forward. Keith had intended on wheeling himself in the room as soon as the door was opened, but had simply frozen when the opportunity arrived. He was almost afraid to see what was on the other side of the door. What if Dina wasn't there? What if she was hurt much worse than Skizzy had led him to believe? What if she blamed him for everything she'd been through? What if she hated him?

"Keith!?!" Dina practically screamed from the bed and then slapped her hand over her mouth. She knew if she got too loud, the whole floor of nurses would come running, as it was, her machine that registered her heart beat was flying off the charts as her heart raced almost out of her chest.

"Dina." Keith barely whispered the word as he took in the fact that she was sitting up in bed and apparently not hurt too badly.

"Oh, Keith, look at you." Dina could feel tears of happiness flowing down her face.

"Aw, Dina, don't cry." Keith pushed himself out of the chair and made a quick grab for the slipping sheet. As soon as his body realized he was standing rather than sitting, the room began to spin again. That really needed to stop, was the thought that crossed his mind before he felt Skizzy grab his arm and stop him from crashing to the floor.

"Geez, Partridge, would you slow down." Skizzy was getting quite tired of being the keeper of these two lovebirds. "Just sit back down, would ya?"

"On the bed." Keith didn't so much as take his eyes from Dina who was beaming happily at him.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Skizzy frowned but went with him as Keith simply started to move forward.

As soon as Keith reached the bed, Dina threw herself into his arms, not caring that her wound protested the movement. Keith's side too wanted to resist his body twisting to accept the happy female into his arms. He simply didn't care. He closed his eyes to absorb the feel of her pressed against him.

"Umm, I'll just wait outside." Skizzy said and knew that neither one of them had heard him.

Dina was the first to push back and she did so in order to get a good look at him. She grabbed his face between her hands and held him steady. She noted the bruise that was darkening on his cheek from where the goon had punched him not even 24 hours ago. She noted the split lip that she had no idea how he'd gotten. Her eyes ran down his body from there and noted the bandage on his right side. That too had happened when she wasn't around.

"Are you alright? Really?" Dina whispered.

"I'm alright….now." Keith easily agreed. "I thought you were dead."

"And leave you? Never. You won't get rid of me that easily." Dina tried to a lightness that wasn't altogether appropriate.

"Oh, god, don't. Don't make light of it." Keith closed his eyes in emotional pain. "I almost got you killed."

"No, you didn't." Dina immediately refuted his comment.

"If I wasn't a part of your life. If we'd never gotten together, this would never have happened." Keith reminded her.

"This is not your fault. I will not let you blame yourself for this." Dina leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Oh? And whose fault would it be? Dina, I've never been so scared in my life. I wanted to die." Keith couldn't finish his thought.

"Don't. Oh, Keith, please. Don't torture yourself with what might have been. We're both here. We're both going to be ok." Dina kissed him again, this time letting her lips linger; waiting for him to respond, to participate.

She didn't have to wait long.

Her gentle pressure was soon returned. That gentle pressure quickly graduated to a tongue questing to be given entrance. Dina sighed her pleasure as she opened her mouth to his invasion.

Keith ignored the protest from his sore side and, pushing Dina down, brought his knee onto the bed to follow her. In his haste to get closer to her, he totally ignored the sheet that he'd wrapped around himself as it slid to the floor. All he knew, all he cared about was the responsive woman in his arms.

xoxo

Skizzy headed down the hallway away from Dina's door. He had no desire to even inadvertently overhear their reunion. They deserved some privacy.

He smiled at the nurses who were currently congregated around the nurse's station. He suspected that they were speculating on just exactly who it was that they'd seen Skizzy pushing in a wheelchair. Skizzy could only grin at them and be thankful that Keith had done his best to keep his head down and his face hidden.

He spotted the coffee vending machine just around a corner and went in search of some much needed caffeine. This was going to be a long night and his adrenaline that had kept him going up to this point was quickly waning.

xoxo

"Is he back yet?" Joey Howe bounded up to Shirley once again.

"Not yet. Why don't you sit next to me and tell me about your room back home." Shirley invited as the little boy tucked himself next to her side and went into a long drawn out description of his room and his toy train set.

She had no idea how the small boy could still be awake. It was the middle of the night. She could only speculate that he'd had a nap at some point in time that allowed him to not show even an ounce of tiredness. He was a ball of energy.

She gratefully accepted the cup of coffee that Danny had gone to get her and then smiled once again at Joey as he continued his description of his life with his Mommy and Daddy. They simply sat down near him and watched him charm the woman they suspected was his real grandmother. They both struggled to push down the panic that wanted to rise as they considered the possibility of losing the apple of their eye to his real father; his real family. Could they give him up if the court ordered them to?

"Hey, Reuben's back." Laurie was the first to notice Reuben walking back into the hospital. "He's got Keith's duffle bag. I'm sure Keith will be happy to get dressed and go to see Dina."

"No doubt." Shirley agreed; Joey having fallen silent to watch this new man approach.

"I think we just might want to move to a more private area." Reuben said as soon as he walked up. "I just saw a news van pulling up as I walked through the door. I was wondering when they'd finally get the word on what was happening."

"I can't believe they were able to keep this a secret for so long." Danny agreed. He knew how rabid reporters could be, not to mention the paparazzi. How could people willing to chase celebrities around cities at high rates of speed have totally missed what had happened to Keith for this long? It was a puzzle they were not about to try and solve. They were just grateful they'd made it this long.

"Folks, I think you might want to come this way." The detectives who had come up from the cafeteria with the Howes had noticed the same thing that Reuben had. They'd immediately conferred with the hospital staff and had already found a more private spot for the family to wait. "Hurry, before they see you."

The doors swung closed behind them just seconds before the reporter stepped up to the admittance desk.

One disaster narrowly averted. Maybe their luck was changing for the better.

xoxo

"Oh, god I missed this." Keith pulled back long enough to say.

"You're insatiable." Dina giggled. "It's barely been 24 hours since we made love."

"Feels a whole hell of a lot longer." Keith shrugged and kissed her again letting his hands wander. The hospital gown was no deterrent to his hands. He only paused when his hand made contact with the bandage on her upper abdomen. It caused him to jerk back.

He pushed the gown out of his way to get a clear look at the small bandage taped there. He watched her stomach muscles flex around his fingers as she jumped at his gentle touch. "Oh, god, I'm so sorry."

"Keith, it's not your fault." Dina knew he wouldn't believe her, so she quickly added. "It's no big deal; the bullet barely broke the skin. It traveled through Skizzy's shoulder first."

Keith just groaned at the thought of his girlfriend having a bullet wound, no matter how small, because of him. He leaned down to place gentle kisses on her stomach.

Dina tensed as his tender ministrations reminded her of what she really needed to tell him. But, could she ruin their happy reunion with words that might cause him to be angry with her? Words he might not be ready to hear; might never want to hear?

"Does that hurt?" Keith pulled back at her response to his touch.

"No, it tickles a little." Dina fibbed and then tried to distract him. "There are other places I'd prefer your lips."

"Oh, yeah? Where?" Keith could feel the first real smile he'd wanted to give all day spread across his face.

"Here." Dina said and pointed to the tip of her nose and waited for Keith to kiss her.

"Here." Dina pointed to her cheek and waited again.

"Here." Dina pointed to her lips and it was a long while before she was able to speak again.

"Here." She said breathlessly as she pointed to her neck.

The room was quiet except for the occasional 'here' spoken before a groan or a sigh of pleasure. As the spots became more and more erotic, Dina's pulse rate began to escalate.

She could hear a loud buzzing in her ears, but she had no idea where it was coming from until the door burst open and her nurse came barging into the room.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

"What in the world…" The nurse said as she watched one of the cutest male backsides she'd ever seen disappear off the side of the bed away from her and her patient, hospital gown pushed up around her neck, grabbing frantically for the sheet down by her feet to cover her nakedness.

Dina could feel her face flaming in embarrassment. She'd been so lost in an erotic fog that she hadn't realized the screeching she'd heard were her monitors going off because her heart rate had been so elevated.

"Well, I guess we were right." The nurse said with a smile she tried her best to hide.

Dina cleared her throat and tried for her most urbane tone. "You were right about what?"

"That the person in the wheelchair was Keith Partridge." The nurse said conversationally.

"Ummm….yes, it was." Dina didn't figure it paid to lie. Keith was currently lying on the floor buck naked and wishing it would simply swallow him whole.

"You do realize that I'm going to have to walk around the bed to turn off that monitor." The nurse explained and then could no longer hold back her smile as she heard a very distinct 'shit' float up from beside the bed.

"Would you please just hand me that sheet before you do that?" Dina tried for nonchalance as she held her own sheet tightly to her body.

The nurse raised an eyebrow at the sheet she had just now seen on the floor. "Do you mean to tell me that he came here and only had a sheet on?"

"You know those rock stars." Dina tried to brazen it out.

"I do now." The nurse could hold her laughter in no longer. She walked forward and had just bent over to pick up the sheet when Skizzy came flying through the door.

"Sorry, I walked away to get some coffee. I had no idea…." Skizzy tried to explain and then realized what he'd walked in on. He simply turned around and his laughter could be heard down the hallway.

Dina imperiously held out her hand for the sheet and then simply dropped it down beside the bed so that Keith could cover up.

Keith wrapped it around his waist and then decided he best show his face. It wasn't like he could hide there forever. Besides, the screeching machine was likely to bring more people if his bad luck held – and considering how bad his luck had been, those people would include his family and a few hundred reporters to add to his embarrassment.

Keith stood up and gave the nurse one of his best smiles, holding the sheet in place with a clenched fist. "Hi, I'm Keith Partridge. What's your name?"

Oh, he's good, the nurse thought as she could note not a single ounce of embarrassment on his face. "I'm Sally; it's nice to meet you."

Keith reached out to shake her hand and then stood there wondering why she was looking at him so funny. Well, besides the fact that he was clothed in only a sheet and had been caught trying to make love to his girlfriend in her hospital room.

Sally simply raised her brow and waited for him to move out of her way. When he just stood there, she finally gave in. "I need to get at that monitor behind you."

"Oh, right." Keith could feel the flush working its way to his cheeks, so he quickly moved to step aside. It was at that moment that his concussion decided to make itself known once again. He could feel the room begin its usual happy spin around him and he closed his eyes in the hopes that that might help him retain his balance. His blush quickly being lost to the leeching of color due to the dizziness.

The nurse had just pushed the button to reset the machine when she noticed Keith begin to tilt. She noted his pale complexion and made a quick grab for him. Thankfully, there was a chair nearby.

She quickly guided him down and grabbed his wrist to check his pulse. It was then that she noticed his raw wrists. "Mr. Partridge, are you supposed to be up here?" She asked the question even though she already knew the answer.

"Define 'supposed to be'." Keith quipped and gave her another one of his killer grins, though it was a bit weaker than his last one.

"Has your doctor finished treating you?" Sally tried a more direct question.

"I'm not exactly sure." Keith admitted.

"Keith!" That from Dina who had been surreptitiously adjusting her gown under the covers and watching everything closely. "You came up here without permission?"

"Since when do I ask permission?" Keith tried to explain his position. "Look, I know doctors. They take their time. Do things slowly. I needed to see you."

"Oh, and I love you for that. But, really Keith, you obviously need to finish letting the doctors look you over. You could have hurt yourself. Worse." The last was added when she realized he was obviously hurt. "Just what was so important that you couldn't wait until the doctors said it was ok?"

"And, until you had some clothes." The nurse added helpfully.

Keith threw her a frown, obviously the charming of Dina's nurse hadn't worked. She was taking Dina's side. "And, here I was thinking you'd find it romantic."

"Oh, it's romantic. Foolish, but romantic." The nurse quickly corrected his thinking.

"Hey!" Keith was starting to think that his efforts were underappreciated.

"Keith?" Dina drew his attention back to her. "I love you. Even if you are foolishly romantic."

Keith's grin quickly turned to a frown. "Well, then forget my present."

"Present?" Dina sat forward once again, all of her embarrassment gone.

"I told you, forget it." Keith turned his nose up at her.

"Hmmm…you don't have any pockets, so where might this surprise be?" Dina teased.

"I think I might have caught a glimpse of it a short while ago." The nurse said wickedly over her shoulder as she exited the room. She needed to call downstairs and let them know where their missing patient had made his escape to.

"If that was my present, why wasn't there a bow on it?" Dina grinned. Keith looked totally put out by their teasing.

"You'll pay for that one." Keith threatened as he got up slowly from the chair, almost waiting for the room to spin around him. When it remained level, he moved back to the bed and sat on the edge.

"I can't wait." Dina said and watched Keith lean towards her. Her eyelids fell and her lips parted in anticipation when he was inches away.

Her eyes flew back open when Keith called out, "Skizzy!"

"What?" She jerked back. His eyes were laughing directly into hers.

"Yeah." Skizzy said as he walked around the corner and then, seeing his two friends mere inches apart, turned and continued toward the bed walking backwards. "I just can't watch the two of you. What did you want?"

"I want what's in your pocket. Dina's surprise. She didn't believe I had one for her." Keith held out his hand to his friend.

"Really? That's not like her to doubt you." Skizzy teased, turning to grin at his friends.

"I don't doubt him….exactly." Dina hedged but could feel her excitement rising; her heart monitor told Keith and Skizzy the same thing.

"Calm down Firmly or the nurse will be back before the two of you can finish this conversation." Skizzy warned as he pulled out the object and deposited it in Keith's hand without her seeing it. Skizzy left the room, closing the door behind him. This time, he did not leave the area. He figured the two of them were too smart to try what they'd obviously tried before. At least he hoped they were too smart….

"What is it?" Dina turned glowing eyes to Keith. All she knew so far was that it was small.

"Well, it was always a sign of my love, but I'm beginning to realize that it's also a sign of your love." Keith suddenly realized why Dina had given the locket to Mindy. It had been her way of protecting Keith from Olivia's anger. If Olivia had realized that Skizzy and Dina had escaped rather than being killed, he'd either be dead himself or many miles away from where they'd found him and likely still a prisoner.

"Je t'aime, Dina." Keith said as he let the locket drop from his hand and dangle by its chain from his fingers.

"My locket!" Dina squealed and pulled him into a hug. "Oh, I love you, I love you, I love you."

"Can you still wear it?" Keith asked in concern.

"What do you mean?" Dina pulled back to look at this face.

"Well, I thought it might always remind you of being kidnapped." Keith avoided saying Olivia's name. He'd grown to hate the sound of it. In fact, he thought he might just avoid olives in the future as it was too close to her name.

"No. It won't. It will always remind me of my love for you. And your love for me." Dina said with feeling. "Of course, you can also record my song. That'll be another reminder of your love for me."

"Oh, I can, huh?" Keith felt a sigh of relief leave his lungs. She was one strong woman to be able to put this behind her so quickly.

"Mmhmm." Dina kissed him, but pulled back quickly. She remembered where that had led them earlier. "Put it on me. Please."

"Sure." Keith leaned forward and had to hold back a wince as his side protested. He leaned back once it was secure and absently put his hand to the throbbing that just would not go away. He figured the Novocain was wearing off.

Dina's eyes followed his hand and she gasped. "Keith, you're bleeding."

"Huh, I am." Keith's eyes had followed hers and he figured the blood soaking through the bandage couldn't be good.

"Skizzy!" Dina didn't have to raise her voice much.

"Yes." Skizzy put on his best long-suffering voice.

"Hurry, get the nurse. Keith's bleeding." Dina went to put her hand over Keith's. "Does it hurt bad?"

"No. It just burns a little." Keith assured her and then it was like World War III entered Dina's room.

Not only had Skizzy found the nurse and brought her, but Keith's family had finally become aware of his absence from the emergency room and had gone in search of him. The first place they'd looked had been Dina's room.

"Keith, really, you couldn't wait until you had clothes to put on?" Laurie teased.

"Or until the doctor had finished treating you?" Shirley brought up the much more important thing Keith had skipped out on.

"This is why I snuck up here. If I'd waited until they were done, they all would have come with me." Keith whispered to Dina.

"Ah, I see. Well, thank you, but it was really foolish." Dina whispered back.

"There's that word again. I'm beginning to think you don't appreciate me." Keith could not keep the laughter from his eyes.

"As soon as we're both released from here, I'll show you just how much I appreciate you." Dina assured him, her own laughter apparent in her eyes.

"Careful, I only have a sheet to hide your effect on me." Keith continued to ignore everyone else in the room.

"Keith, you're bleeding!" Shirley finally noticed the blood soaking through his bandage.

Sally took over from there. "Alright, let's get you settled in this chair and have a look."

Keith looked longingly at Dina as he was gently guided away from her. Seconds later, he winced and closed his eyes in pain as Sally pulled the bandage away from his side. "You've pulled out some of your stitches. No doubt when you threw yourself off the side of the bed."

"You what?" Shirley had unfortunately heard that comment.

"She's kidding mom." Keith lied smoothly and received a quick look of apology from Sally. She hadn't meant to give him away.

"Alright, it's back to the emergency room for you. No coming back until they're done with you this time. Deal?" Sally threw Keith a warning look. Her look said that she had 'dirt' on him that she'd be willing to share if he didn't follow doctor's orders.

"Deal. I'll be back later, alright?" Keith made a quick detour to Dina's side, giving her a quick kiss, before allowing himself to be sat in the wheelchair for the trip back downstairs.

"I'll be waiting." Dina said as she watched him leave the room.

"Disgusting." Danny said before leaving the room.

"You're glowing." Laurie leaned down to tease Dina.

Dina jumped a little at Laurie's choice of words. She didn't know, did she? No, she couldn't.

"You'd be glowing too if your boyfriend had just risked his own health to come and see you and tell you how much he loves you." Dina hugged the thought to herself.

"I guess I would." Laurie tried to hold her jealousy inside. It was hard to see two people so in love when the same emotion had eluded her to this point.

xoxo

"Keith!" Joey's loud scream could be heard echoing down the hallway as soon as Keith's wheelchair was pushed through the opened elevator doors.

Keith barely had a second to brace himself as the small boy launched himself at his new friend. "Hey, there, slow down." Keith's words were followed by an audible woof of air as Joey's knee made contact with his abused side. Keith, worried that Joey's painfully sharp knees might make contact with other even more vulnerable body parts, quickly hugged the boy tightly to him and held on.

Joey just as quickly wanted to push back so that he could talk to Keith. "They checked me out and I'm 'just shy of pewfect', at weast that's what my nuwse towd me."

"Hmmm, I think she might have been wrong." Keith teased as he let the boy ease back just enough to carry on a conversation. When Joey frowned at Keith's words, he quickly continued. "You're not shy of perfect, you are perfect. And don't you ever forget it."

"Ok." Joey had no idea how conceited his comment would have sounded coming from someone older, all he knew was that if Keith said it, it had to be true.

Joey squirmed back further and looked down at Keith's side. "Hey, you bweeding again."

"Yeah, tore out a couple of stitches. That's why you should always obey the doctor's orders." Keith quasi-lectured.

"A case of 'do as I say, not as I do'?" Laurie teased from her spot just behind Keith's chair.

Keith ignored her and glanced over Joey's shoulder to see his parents worried watching the interaction. "Hey, do you all mind? I'd like to talk to Joey. Alone."

"Sure, honey." Shirley blinked the film of tears from her eyes; the tears she had no idea she'd even been contemplating crying. She waved everyone away from Keith's chair and walked toward the Howes.

"You're really alright?" Keith asked Joey again, just to be sure; though he didn't see any bandages or bruising on the child's body.

"Yep. Doctow says I can go home." Joey said proudly. "Can you come with me?"

"Sorry, Joey. I'll be staying here tonight." Keith shook his head but gave Joey a smile.

"Why? I can take cawe of you." Joey frowned.

"Actually, my girlfriend is upstairs and I think she'd be really hurt if I didn't let her do the honors of nursing me back to health. Don't you?" Keith winked at Joey.

"Oh." Joey wasn't sure if he liked the idea of someone else getting Keith's attention. After all, since he'd known him, Keith had been protecting him from the 'mean lady'. He'd come to expect Keith's attention on him – all the time.

"Besides, I think your mom and dad would like you all to themselves. I think they missed you a whole lot." Keith reminded Joey of how worried his parents had been.

"Yeah, they keep huggin' me and stuff." Joey remembered the other reason he wanted Keith to come home with him. "Wanna show you my twain set."

"Tell you what, if I get some time before I leave, I'll stop over. Alright?" Keith never really planned to show up, he figured Joey would forget him soon enough.

"Ok." Joey easily agreed and then brought up another subject that had been bothering him. "Keith? Awe you weawy my daddy?"

Keith blinked. Oh, how to answer that one. Well, he couldn't tell him the truth – that was for certain.

"Joey, your daddy is standing right behind you. He's loved you since you came into his life. He's taken care of you your whole life. I think he'd be really hurt if he thought you wanted another daddy." Keith reasoned instead of answering the question.

"Oh, I wove my daddy, it's just…." Joey searched his limited vocabulary for the right words. "It's just that if you wewe my daddy….I'd wike that too."

"Joey, I can't be your daddy." Keith had to blink fast to keep the tears from his eyes. This precious child would make any parent proud. He just couldn't deal with this right now. He just couldn't. He just couldn't admit – couldn't live with the reminders. No one could ever know. Not for sure.

"Awight. But, if you could…" Joey kept trying.

"I've got an idea. Why don't you consider me like an uncle." Keith suggested.

"Uncwe Keith I wike that." Joey nodded his head very seriously.

"Me too." Keith agreed with a slightly relieved sigh. He'd prefer that the little boy not keep trying to remind everyone that he just might be his father. "Why don't you introduce me to your parents?"

"What's intwodu….?" Joey frowned at the long word.

"I'd like to say 'hi' to your parents. Is that alright with you?" Keith rephrased his question.

"Mommy, Daddy, Keith wants to say hi." Joey simply turned his head and yelled.

Keith could only shake his head and wonder just how the kid had gotten some of Danny's genes as well.

"Hi, we wanted to thank you for taking such good care of Joey." Joseph Howe said as he walked up and extended his hand.

"He took better care of me." Keith shook the man's hand and gave him what he hoped was an open smile. He did not want the Howe's to feel threatened by him.

"Still. Proud as we are of him. Joey's told us what you did." Diane too reached to shake Keith's hand and add her thanks.

"No embellishing?" Keith grinned at the little boy who was smiling at his parents.

"Nope." Joey answered without even knowing exactly what it was that Keith had asked him.

"Right." Keith could only laugh at the little boy's totally innocent look. "Why don't you run over and see if my mom has any Life Savers."

"Ok." Joey's eyes had lit up at the mention of one of his favorite treats.

Keith watched the little boy jump into his mother's arms and ask her loudly for the suggested treat.

"Look, I know you're worried about what I'm going to do." Keith said quickly, not sure how much time he'd have alone with the Howes.

"Mr. Partridge…" Joseph immediately went all formal and stiff.

"It's Keith and please, just let me say this. There's no way I can be Joey's father." Keith chose his words carefully. He knew they held a double meaning, but he hoped the Howes wouldn't. He didn't want to lie to them, though he would if he had to. "Joey is exactly where he belongs. He loves you both very much. He talked about you often – about home."

"We love him very much too. We don't know what we'd do if we ever lost him." Diane figured that she'd remind Keith of just how much he threatened their happiness.

"You won't lose him. At least not to me." Keith assured her quickly. "I'm planning on taking a blood test. You won't have to worry. No one will try to take Joey away from you."

"But…" Diane wanted so badly to believe what he was saying.

"No. I'm not Joey's father." Keith buried his guilt at those words, though he remembered what a great dad his own father had been. He knew he could never be that for Joey. Joey had his parents and they were standing right in front of him. They'd had Joey for more than 2 years. Loved him for more than 2 years. Raised him for more than 2 years. Parenthood was more than genetics. "You're his parents. He loves you."

"And we love him. More than life itself." Diane assured him, suddenly somehow understanding what Keith was trying to tell them.

"That's the way it should be." Keith could not look at the Howes. He was afraid they'd be able to read the truth in his eyes. That he was the biggest fraud the world had ever known.

"Thank you." Diane breathed.

"Take him home. Help him forget." Keith kept his voice low as Joey wiggled out of Shirley's arms and ran back to him. "What flavor did you have?"

"Chewwy." Joey pulled the piece of candy out to show Keith.

"Joey, put that back in your mouth." Diane said almost automatically.

"Alright, Joey, say good-bye to Keith. It's time for us to go home." Joseph instructed with a smile.

"Can Keith come fow a visit?" Joey frowned as he realized he'd have to leave his new best friend.

"Sure he can." Diane agreed quickly and held her hand out for her son to take.

"Wiww you?" Joey grabbed his mother's hand and then turned back to Keith. It was almost as if he sensed he'd never see Keith again.

"I'll try." Keith fibbed.

"Bye Keith. Wisten to the doctow. My mommy says they hewp make us bettew." Joey's smile melted into a big yawn.

"Come on tiger. Let's get you to bed." Joseph Howe said as he picked up his suddenly sleepy son.

"Don't let him fall asleep with that candy in his mouth." Diane reminded her husband as she threw one more smile toward Keith and then the family walked down the hallway. Joey used the last of his waning strength to wave goodbye to Keith.

Keith returned the wave and was soon surrounded by his own family.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

The sun was coming up when the doctor had finally finished treating Keith. Replacing the stitches had taken some time as Keith had been especially tender and the shots to numb the area had been particularly painful. Keith had simply gritted his teeth and told the doctor to 'go for it'.

He'd argued for a full five minutes that he wanted to visit Dina before going to his room, but had lost to his mother's insistence that he get some much needed rest.

"Keith, she isn't going anywhere. In fact, by the time you wake up, she'll probably already have been released." Shirley reminded him. "You've seen her, she's fine."

"But Mom….." Keith quickly closed his mouth when his mother gave him a look that told him any more arguments were useless. It was a look she hadn't given him in many years. It was a look that Danny was usually the recipient of. It was most effective in silencing any more arguments.

"Good." Shirley said after a full minute of mutinous silence. "I see you're finally seeing things more clearly."

This time Keith just threw her a look that said, 'only because you pulled the 'because I'm your mother' routine'.

Shirley simply smiled.

Keith was taken to a room in a wheelchair that was pushed by his doctor. He was not leaving the chore to Skizzy as he didn't trust him not to detour past Dina's room – which was on a totally different floor – on purpose.

Keith had also been denied his duffle bag of clothes once the doctor had decided to keep him overnight for observation. When Keith had argued that it was already the next day and he should be allowed to go home, the doctor threw him a look that reminded him of his mother's so recent look. He simply sighed and leaned his head back. He really was too tired to fight them any more.

He'd been tucked in by his mother and given a kiss on the forehead. "Sleep well. We'll be here when you wake up."

"No." Keith blinked his eyes, trying to stay awake long enough to say something he knew was really important, but suddenly couldn't remember.

"What do you mean no?" Shirley frowned at Keith.

"Go. Sleep." Were the only words Keith got out before his own eyelids closed and sleep took over.

"He's right mom. You should go and get some sleep." Laurie couldn't help but smile at Keith's losing battle to argue with his mother.

"Laurie, I'm not leaving him." Shirley looked around the room and located a chair. "That chair looks perfectly comfortable."

"If you're a contortionist." Danny scoffed. "Mom, Laurie's right. Keith would be really pissed if he knew you stayed in that chair while he slept."

"I don't care." Shirley started and then watched both of her children share a look that said she was too stubborn for her own good. She could only shake her head at how much they'd grown up and how much she loved them all. "Oh, alright. We'll go back to Millie's for a few hours. How does that sound?"

"Better." Laurie nodded and shared a grin of victory with Danny behind her back as she leaned down to give Keith's forehead one more kiss.

"Don't worry Mrs. P. I'll stay with him." Skizzy had caught her frown of concern at leaving him alone even if she was making her two other children happy.

"Oh, Skizzy, thank you." Shirley gave him a beautiful smile. "But, aren't you tired too?"

"Naw, I'm loaded up with caffeine. I'll be bouncing off the walls for hours." Skizzy assured. Inside his head he added, 'besides, I'm his bodyguard and I haven't exactly done the best job lately'.

"Don't hurt yourself. Hey, maybe they have one of those rooms with padded walls for you." Danny poked Skizzy in the side while he threw out that jest.

Skizzy could only frown at Danny's poor choice of words. No one needed to be reminded of the fact that anyone needed a padded room. That only reminded everyone of Olivia.

"Do you suppose Keith knows she isn't dead?" Laurie whispered as her thoughts had taken the same route as Skizzy's.

"Well, she might be. Has anyone heard?" Skizzy wondered out loud.

"No. We'll have to try and find out. Reuben?" Shirley looked at the man she'd leaned on for years.

"I'll get right on it. Don't worry about a thing. Keith's as safe as can be. Even if she's alive, she's in no shape to hurt him now." Reuben reminded everyone. "Besides, Skizzy will be right beside him until you get back."

"Right. Don't worry about a thing." Skizzy added his reassurance to Reuben's.

"I won't. Thank you Skizzy." Everyone knew Shirley's words weren't exactly true. It wasn't that she didn't trust Skizzy. It's just that everyone knew that after each time that Keith had been taken by Olivia, Shirley had found it difficult to leave him alone too soon afterward. She wanted to be there for him if he needed her.

"Come on Mom, you look like you might just fall asleep standing up." Laurie had wanted to stay at the hospital herself, but she knew if she insisted, her mother would stay too. So, she'd do what she knew Keith would want her to do and that was take care of their mom. Once her mother was asleep, she'd return and stay with Dina. Neither of them should be left alone and Keith would have Skizzy with him; that meant she would do her part and stay with Dina.

As they walked down the hallway away from Keith's room, Detectives Russo and Durant were walking toward them.

"Mrs. Partridge, we found out that Keith had been given a room. Would he be willing to talk to us?" Detective Russo asked.

"You'll have to wait until tomorrow. He's sleeping." Shirley informed them with a patient smile she really didn't feel.

"I think you mean later today." Danny reminded her.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." Shirley glanced at the window at the end of the hallway where sunlight could be seen streaming in through the panes. It was hard to believe that everything that had just happened had taken only 24 hours to evolve.

"Sure. We understand." Detective Russo pulled her thoughts back to the present. "Oh, yes, before I forget. She pulled through."

"How?" Shirley said in a shocked voice. She never questioned who they were talking about.

They all knew. It was the way he'd delivered the news. It was more like he was telling them someone had died – like he was disappointed having to tell them the news.

"She's still in critical condition, but she pulled through the surgery. The next 24 hours will be the deciding factor." Detective Russo told them and then turned to leave the family alone.

"Detective." Shirley caught his attention before he could walk away. "I'd appreciate it if you would let me tell my son. I don't want him finding out while you're questioning him. Alright?"

"Yes, that's perfectly understandable. We'll wait for you to call us and let us know when he'll be ready to talk." Detective Russo handed her a card with his number on it. "Call me. Any time later today."

"Thank you." Shirley gave him another smile she didn't really feel like giving.

As the detectives walked away, Reuben, Laurie and Danny just watched her as she processed exactly how she would tell Keith that his nightmare wasn't over. At least not completely.

"Maybe she won't make it." Danny said almost hopefully.

"I wish…." Shirley let that trail off. What did she wish? She wished she'd never heard the name of Olivia Braddock. She wished the girl had never become obsessed with her son. She wished that she'd never gotten her hands on any of her children.

She wished she'd died when she'd been shot.

The thought brought Shirley up short. She'd never wished anyone dead before. Yet, she couldn't feel sorry for that thought.

If Olivia was dead, this would finally all be over for her son. Now?

Now, she didn't know what it might mean.

xoxo

An hour later, Laurie was back at the hospital. Tired but determined to help her brother even if he didn't know it yet. After a quick stop to check on Keith, drop off Keith's newly acquired passport for his duffle bag so that he could get dressed and leave the country when they finally released him and inform Skizzy of Olivia's unexpected, tenacious hold on living, she continued on to Dina's room.

"Hey, you're awake." Laurie said as she pushed through the door to find Dina staring out the window while listening to one of Keith's records. Her nurse had found her a cassette player and she was currently feeding her need for Keith by listening to his voice.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for my doctor to come and release me." Dina threw Laurie a slightly wobbly smile.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Laurie rushed to the side of the bed and sat down, grabbing Dina's hand in between hers.

"Nothing." Dina quickly assured her and then felt her eyes fill with tears against her wishes. "Well, not quite nothing. It's just that I think it's finally hitting me."

"You mean being kidnapped and fearing for your life isn't like any other day?" Laurie tried for a light tone.

"Not even close." Dina agreed as she tried to keep her hormones under control. After all, Laurie had no idea that her emotions were much closer to the surface than they'd ever been before. Layer that on top of having her life threatened, fearing for the life of the man she loved beyond reason and the fact that no one would let her go and see him; well, who could blame a girl for being a little weepy.

"I see you've done the next best thing to trying your best Keith impression." When Laurie intercepted Dina's questioning look she continued. "My guess is that the cassette is supposed to keep you from sneaking out of your room to go and find Keith."

Dina's sheepish look gave her away immediately. "Well, that and the fact that no one will tell me his room number. Much as I want to see him, I'm not sure I have the time to search every room to find him. They promised to tell me as soon as my doctor releases me. Which was supposed to have been 15 minutes ago."

Laurie's eyes followed Dina's to the clock on the bedside table. She could imagine that it must be crawling in Dina's estimation. "I can see that you and Keith share that trait – a total lack of patience."

"I hear it's highly overrated." Dina joked in hopes of lightening her mood and thus making the time pass more quickly.

"That's the rumor." Laurie easily agreed.

"Oh, I love this song." Dina allowed her attention to be pulled back to the player which had just started playing 'Can't Go Home Again'.

"Yeah, I remember some of the things he mentions in the song." Laurie listened and remembered.

"Oh?" Dina prompted, mostly just to keep her talking; she was becoming more and more agitated by her doctor's tardiness.

"Like this part right here." Laurie paused to listen to Keith's voice sing the words, 'I passed an old friend who was holding his kid'. "Do you remember Archie?"

"I think so. He was one of Keith's friends. He was a year older, though, wasn't he?" Dina vaguely remembered the tall blond.

"That's him. He ended up getting, hmmmm, what's her name again? Oh yeah, Vicky. Well, Keith had a date with Vicky that Archie and a bunch of other friends interrupted. Keith found out quite a few months later that he'd actually been really lucky. You see, Vicky was set on getting herself pregnant and out of her parent's house. She'd have been only too happy for Keith to be the father of her baby, but Archie was the one who stuck around, so he became her patsy instead." Laurie relayed the story that had almost slipped her mind after all these years. "Keith ran into Archie on our street one day and Archie bent his ear about how messed up his life was. You see, Vicky had trapped him into marriage and Archie ended up quitting college. He was working at a gas station instead of in banking like he'd planned. He was miserable; or at least that's what he told Keith. That little blurb in that song doesn't tell half the story, does it?"

Laurie hadn't noticed Dina's face pale at her words and never got the chance as they were both distracted by a knock on the door.

"Hey, mind if we come in?" Angie peeked her head through the door as she pushed it open tentatively.

"Angie!" Dina felt tears rush to her eyes again and she fought them down quickly.

"We came as soon as we could." Angie said as she walked in the room.

"Sorry, we couldn't wait." Laurie said apologetically. Gordy and Angie had been with them in Paris when Keith had gone missing. However, they'd taken a quick sightseeing trip thinking that nothing would go wrong. By the time they came back, Shirley, Laurie, Danny and the Landrys were long gone and had only had time to leave them a note telling them where they'd gone.

"It's alright." Gordy quickly assured her. He wouldn't have expected them to wait to be where they believed they needed to be. "We just checked out, rented a car and drove here as fast as we could. Danny, at Aunt Millie's house, told us we'd find you here. Apparently your mother is still sleeping and Danny refused to let anything or anyone wake her."

"Yeah, we sort of ganged up on her." Laurie said without regret. "She'd run herself ragged if we didn't watch out for her."

"Don't you think that should be her decision?" Angie raised a brow.

"Maybe, except that Keith would kill us if Mom got sick because of him." Laurie quickly defended herself.

"Speaking of Keith…" Gordy hinted. "When we got here, they wouldn't even admit that Keith was here, so we asked for Dina's room instead."

"Oh, that's probably security. Reuben instructed them on how to handle what he figures will be coming before too long." Laurie had only seen a couple of news crews at the hospital when she'd snuck back in. She knew that within a couple of hours, that number would multiply pretty dramatically. Once word got out, Keith's story would once again be front page news and the lead of every news cast. "In fact, I'm a little surprised they gave you Dina's number. I'm going to have to talk to someone about that."

"Hey, can you point me in the direction of Keith's room first?" Gordy gave Angie a quick kiss on the cheek as he followed Laurie from the room.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Dina's fight to keep the tears at bay was lost.

"Dina! What's wrong?" Angie rushed to her friend and gathered her into a hug.

Dina couldn't talk. She just let all of her fears and worries out on her close friend's shoulder. As the tempest began to wind down, Angie pulled back and reached for some tissues.

"Alright, spill it." Angie sat back and gave Dina a stern look. "I'm sure it's not as bad as you think."

"Oh, Angie…." Dina shook her head and went on to explain what Laurie had just told her about Keith's song. About how he'd been so relieved to have dodged a bullet in being trapped into marriage. About how she was about to change all of that for him.

"So, you know for sure you're pregnant?" Angie had yet to get Dina to admit to the truth.

Dina bit her lip and then just nodded her head. Who was she kidding? It's not like Angie was an idiot. All of the signs were there.

"And, you have yet to tell Keith." Angie quickly realized.

"Well, just when was I supposed to tell him? When we were being held captive by his stalker? Or, maybe I should have blurted it out in front of his family." Dina knew she was being unreasonable and taking it out on Angie, but she couldn't help it. She was feeling so helpless; so hopeless.

Thankfully, Angie was not offended by her friend's outburst. She knew it was because of the stress of everything that had happened recently.

"Dina, he needs to know." Angie said gently.

"I know that." Dina bit her lip to stem the flow of another river of tears. "But how?"

"Look, I think things will be different than you're imagining. I mean, Keith's feelings about this Vicky are much different than his feelings for you. Vicky was trying to trap someone into marriage. You, well, you got pregnant because the two of you were so in love you couldn't keep your hands off each other. There's a world of difference between those two scenarios, don't you think?"

"He is saying he loves me." Dina agreed tentatively.

"See? He'll probably be thrilled with the news." Angie crossed her fingers behind her back at those words. She knew Dina had to tell him and that she needed to have some confidence that Keith wouldn't reject her immediately, but Angie had no idea how Keith would react. She didn't know him as well as Gordy did, but from the few things she did know, Keith could easily react quite differently than the average person. There was nothing average about Keith Partridge. Nothing average about him or what had happened in his life since he'd turned 16 and become a superstar.

"You think so?" Dina almost jumped at that possibility.

"Sure. He loves you. You know he'd do anything for you, right?" Angie did her best to keep Dina's confidence high. Now, she just had to get the two of them in a room together – alone. Then, one of two things would happen, Keith would either be ecstatic about the news, or he'd be angry; spectacularly angry.

She prayed for ecstatic.

xoxo

Gordy had left Laurie talking to the head of hospital security and had gone in search of his friends. He knocked ever so lightly on the door of the room number she'd given him and then stuck his head inside. He immediately spotted Skizzy getting up from a chair and then his eyes traveled to the form sleeping in the bed. It was Keith. He looked pale and a bit bruised, but thankfully very much alive.

"Hey, Gordy. When did you get here?" Skizzy said quietly and met his friend halfway across the room. They hugged quickly, if a little awkwardly with Skizzy's arm in a sling. Gordy raised a brow at Skizzy's sling and then continued on to the bed.

"Ange and I just got here. We drove here as soon as we got back. I could kick myself for thinking that we'd get in a little more sightseeing before you guys showed up. I can't believe I was enjoying myself while you guys were in danger." Gordy let his eyes travel over Keith and other than some facial bruising saw nothing obviously wrong with him. He turned back to Skizzy to note the sling once again. "What happened?"

"Do you want the long or short version?" Skizzy joked and then gave him an abridged version, leaving out nothing pertinent.

"Shit. I'm sorry I wasn't here." Gordy wanted to punch a wall – no better yet, he wanted to punch Olivia Braddock.

"No, it's alright. We're all ok." Skizzy reminded him.

"Yeah, but if I'd stayed behind…." Gordy let his thought trail off.

"Then there'd be one more hospital bed with a San Pueblo resident in it. You know darn well that you'd have done anything to protect Keith too and that you'd have stepped in front of a bullet or something equally as crazy." Skizzy quickly pointed out.

"You mean like you did?" Gordy called him on that one.

"You calling me crazy?" Skizzy joked back.

"Not crazy exactly. Just a whole lot of stupid." Gordy cracked and then turned very serious. "Speaking of crazy; where is she?"

Without saying her name, Skizzy knew exactly who Gordy was talking about. "She's at a place called Annecy hospital, I think."

"She's not dead?" Gordy blinked in surprise. After Skizzy's quick description of what had happened, he figured she'd be at the morgue.

"No, she's not. Can't say as that makes me all that happy, but it's true." Skizzy said and then glanced toward the bed. "Hey, let's continue this outside. I could use another cup of coffee."

As the two friends exited the room, Keith blinked his eyes open. He'd woken up in the middle of Skizzy's retelling of the events of the last 24 hours. He'd at first thought he was dreaming when he'd heard Gordy's voice, but he stayed quiet as soon as he heard them start talking about Olivia.

She wasn't dead. He couldn't believe it. She should be. He'd thought for sure that second shot had finished her for good. Hell, he'd had enough blood on him that she should be dead.

Damn the advances in medicine that allowed them to keep her alive.

He didn't even blink at his homicidal thoughts.

He wished her dead. There were no ifs, ands or buts about that. In fact, he'd thought he'd killed her. He'd meant to kill her.

If she was alive, then he needed to leave. Now.

Skizzy had been right. If Gordy had been in Geneva when Olivia had taken them, he'd have somehow gotten himself right in the middle of it. Just like all of his friends had; all of his loved ones who'd been with him had. What the hell was it about him that everyone who cared about him felt like they had to sacrifice their life for him? He didn't ask it of them. In fact, if he had his choice, they'd run the other direction. He couldn't take much more guilt. It was consuming him.

He was the one responsible for Skizzy getting hurt. For Laurie being taken the first two times. For Danny being held at gun point; god his younger sister and brother's lives had been threatened because of him. Big brothers were supposed to protect their younger siblings; not the other way around.

My God, he was responsible for Anne's death no matter how many times someone told him he wasn't.

And now Dina. She'd taken a bullet because of him. It didn't matter that it hadn't injured her badly. Just having scarred her was enough for him to suffer tremendous guilt.

He couldn't live with himself if he lost someone else he cared about; someone he loved. And he loved Dina. So much that it scared him. He had fought the feelings for so long, but finally, only recently, he'd felt like he could give in to them. Like maybe, just maybe, he could have a normal relationship like everyone else. What a fool he'd been. His life would never be normal. He would never be normal – never again.

He pushed back the sheets and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Now, if the room would stop spinning, he'd run. He'd run far and fast.

Somewhere where they would never find him because if they did, they'd be hurt. Somehow or another, they'd step in when he was threatened and they'd be hurt. It was a foregone conclusion in his mind.

His family would have to forgive him. Later. Much later.

For now, he couldn't think about that.

He stood up and his world spun crazily again. As the room finally settled into a gentle sway, he pushed away from the bed and headed toward the closet. He found his trusty duffle bag and whispered, "thank you Reuben".

He struggled into his clothes and then donned the ever present disguise of hat and sunglasses. He never knew when he'd need to be able to move about without being recognized. He winced slightly as he made contact with the knot on the side of his head as he was pushing his hair up beneath the hat.

He noticed a brand new passport was stuck in the pocket that had been mysteriously empty just two days before. He idly wondered how Reuben had pulled that one off, but he didn't take the time to try and figure it out. He smiled ever so slightly when he pushed the passport aside and found his credit card there as well. Money and a passport – the only two things he needed to disappear.

He hefted the bag, stood up straight and grabbed the wall as the world spun wildly once again.

He guessed that he should probably stay and find out how bad his head injury really was, but what he'd heard a few short minutes earlier quickly pushed his concerns from his mind; at least his health concerns. Right now, he was more concerned with everyone else's health. All of the people he loved who time and again were hurt because of him. It had to stop.

He'd do anything to stop it.

Keith paused long enough to scribble a quick note to his mom. He'd leave it at the reception desk. He knew that if he left one in his room, they'd find him too quickly. He needed time to get away; to disappear but good.

Keith Partridge needed to cease to exist; at least for a little while. At least until he figured out how to be Keith Partridge without wishing to be someone else – wishing to be anyone else.

He needed to work through things; to wrap his head around this new existence he was going to have to accept. A life where Olivia still lived. A life where he would never truly feel safe. Never truly feel free.

He'd tried so hard to get on with his life – to act normal – to be normal. He'd even allowed himself to fall in love. Now he had to figure out if that was ever truly possible.

He needed time and space. Away from the people who would lie to him and tell him that he could live a normal life if he just let them help him.

They were much better off without him. They'd be safe. That's all that mattered.

TBC


End file.
